


The Story of Us

by Decemberangel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Jennifer, Evil Kate Argent, Fluff and Angst, Fox Stiles, Graduation, Happy Ending, High School Student Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Musical Instruments, Omega Allison Argent, Omega Isaac, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex, Physical Abuse, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Songfic, Stiles speaks French, Stiles-centric, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 191,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decemberangel/pseuds/Decemberangel
Summary: After the death of both of his parents, Stiles Stilinski takes charge of his own life. His life is a struggle, working and going to school all while trying to master his own magic. He's been alone for years and fighting all his own battles solo. He's now in senior year and his teachers reach out to him for a rare opportunity: Tutor his resident bully, Derek Hale, for an impressive paycheck. The biggest challenge: Derek is two years behind and they're going to have to spend almost every waking hour together to get him to graduation. It's a struggle but Stiles is more than willing to take this offer to get that paycheck. Derek's biggest challenge: coming to terms with his past and becoming a part of Stiles's future.





	1. Be the Alpha I need

Strong, warm arms wrapped around me and practically engulfed me in love. I relished in the safe and protected feeling. Even through his long sleeve white t-shirt and thick sweater, I could feel his strong muscles. My thin fingers gripped the collar of his shirt with my head on his chest. The strong scent of pine, autumn and the color blue seeped out of every pore. My alpha’s strong scent brings my heart to a slightly faster pace. God, he’s so warm and wonderful. He rubbed his cold nose against my neck sending chills down my spine. The tips of his dark hair brushed the sides of my cheeks. I can feel the slight burn of stubble against my collarbone as he scented me. The snow fell all around us and the frosty air nipped at my exposed skin. It’s freezing and he didn’t think twice about taking his own jacket off and wrapping me in it. He sacrificed his beanie and gloves too, managing to scrounge up a thick sweater to cover himself. He even brought my mom’s scarf that I had left at the cabin. My alpha. So concerned for my own safety. I haven’t had anyone worry about me in years. Not since dad died. He’s holding me so close to him and I’m praying that he never lets go of me. I desperately want him to want me, I want him to love me like I love him. I want him to claim me. I’m breathing heavily now, not managing to contain the small whimpers I’m releasing. My alpha’s ears picked up on it right away and pulled my lips to his. His arm breath blew across my face and I’m no longer whimpering in crushing longing. I feel him looking down at me, his warm smile making me melt.

“What do you want, baby?” He asked me, his face suddenly growing serious.

“I want you, I’ve only ever wanted you.” I said breathlessly. My alpha looked at me quizzically, doubting me.

“After everything I’ve done to you?” He asked. I could hear his heart beating quickly. He’s afraid, afraid that I’ll reject him.

“You could drag me through hell, in fact, you have, and I would still want you.” I’m begging him with everything but my own words now. Begging him to see what I need, what I want: him.

“What if I hurt you again?” His voice breaks slightly. His eyes fall closed, he can’t keep eye contact anymore.

“Alpha.” I said. One word, one meaningful word. His eyes snap open and his arms tightened around me possessively. I couldn’t help but whimper in blistering need to be loved by this man, “Don’t leave me. Please. I’ve never needed someone so much. I’ve never loved someone like how I love you. You may have caused me a lot of grief in the past, but now I need you to step up and be the alpha I know you are, the alpha I love. The alpha I need.”  
His hands are roaming my body now and I desperately wish I could melt into him. I wish I could be a part of this glorious man, this imperfectly perfect man. He’s growling now, and somehow I can tell he feels the same way.

“I’ll do anything to be the alpha you deserve, I swear.” His forehead is resting against mine and I’m breathing him in. I pray he’s listening to my heart, listening to the truth in my words. He has to know that I am wholeheartedly in love with him.

“Love, can we get out of the cold now?” I’m shivering, only slightly but he still picks up on the little shakes my body is making and without a second to waste, whisks me off my feet and pulls me onto his back, giving me a piggy back ride back to his Camaro. I’m laughing excitedly when he tosses me up on his back and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. He’s smiling too, holding my legs against his sides tightly. I place a warm kiss on his cheek and he let out a grunt of approval. When we get back to the car, the snow is falling more urgently now. It’s sticking and I’m wishing we drove here in Roscoe so we could at least be able to drive better through the snow. Derek senses my worry and tries to assure me that we’ll be okay. He sets be back on the ground and pulls me close to his body, and whispered in my ears.

“I love you too.” My breath hitches in my throat and I’m rubbing my body more fervently against his.

“Let’s get out of here.” My voice is thick with arousal and his eyes darken immediately, he can probably smell it. He opened the door swiftly and I slid into the passenger seat. I’ve never seen him move so quickly and before I know what’s happening, he’s starting the car and we’re moving as fast as safely possible through the snow covered mountain streets.

“Don’t think I’m not still mad at you.” He grunted out, “I mean, what did you think you were doing? It’s below freezing, there’s a storm blowing in and you thought it would be a good idea to take your less than reliable jeep up the mountain only to get stranded and practically freeze to death.” He’s almost shouting now.

“I just. . .had to get away.” I shrank at his harsh tone. I know it was stupid but after everything that happened, I couldn’t stay. I had to get to my happy place. I had to get to the cabin and be alone to figure everything out.

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I never should have said that stuff. It was wrong and I hurt you.” He took my hand and held on tight. I could smell the shame rolling off of him and even though his words cut deep, I can’t stand his sorrow.

“I know you didn’t really mean to hurt me, Der.” I smiled weakly at him, “Just make it up to me.” My smile grew at the insinuation in my tone and my alpha swerved slightly at the forwardness of my tone.  
The heater in the car is on full blast and I’m starting to get a little toasty being bundled up in all of my clothes so I slip off Derek’s thick jacket and toss it in the back along with my own jacket that I had been wearing. It’s nowhere near as thick and warm as his but it had kept me from freezing to death till he got to me. We made it halfway back down the mountain before encountering a massive wall of snow. The small back road that is the only way back to the cabin is blocked off.

“Shit.” Derek groaned, “Is there another way around?” He asked me hopefully.

“Yeah. There’s a backroad about a mile back. It’ll take thirty minutes longer to get back but It should be clear. Hopefully.” I shrugged. He nodded and carefully turn the car around. I yawned loudly and Derek gave me a knowing smile.

“Why don’t you lean back and sleep? I’ll wake you up if I can’t find my way.” Derek asked. His thumb stroked the palm of my hand fondly. I want to say no, I want to stay awake and keep him company but I am so tired and I know that he knows how to get us back safely. I reluctantly nodded and leaned the seat back. It didn’t take long and now that I’m warm and I have my alpha’s scent all around me, I can breathe easy and sleep.

“I love you.” Derek’s voice is soft, and far away. I try to say it back but I’m not sure how much gets through. I felt Derek’s hand gently stroking his cheek and interlocking fingers. I feel warm and safe and for once, like the future is going to be bright again.

 

Four months ago. . .

My life used to be happy, it used to be perfect. However, after my mother died and my father was killed in the line of duty, I haven’t gotten my happy ending. As far as I’m concerned, I’m not even counting on a happy ending. I didn’t have any family left so I was going to be put in the system, but I fought to get myself out. After emancipating myself at the age of fifteen, I was on my own. An omega, on my own, and living a harsh reality. And with every good thing that was put into my life, they were taken away just as easily. I couldn’t keep the house, and even though it broke my heart to sell my childhood home, I couldn’t keep it. I got a job, had enough money from my dad’s pension, life insurances etc. that my tuition is paid for and taken care of. I could finish high school and finish college. My education is tucked away and set. However, renting an apartment and living as well as I could was insanely difficult and I rely on two jobs to pay my way. During my senior year, I have been living on my own for three years and by then, I had begun to look at the world in a whole new light. I take care of myself, I am the only one I can really count on and being alone is just easier. It’s easier to take care of myself when there’s no one in the picture to interfere. It’s a harsh and lonely reality.

With my schedule, I rarely have time for extracurriculars or school activities. Which means, that I haven’t been making friends in my entire high school career. Scott is probably the closest thing to a best friend in my life. We talk, hang out, stuff like that but he’s spent the majority of his time with Allison the last several years. I don’t mind. I have to think about myself and provide for number one so I don’t have time to be jealous or angry. Work is running me ragged. Schoolwork is easy to maintain and my 4.0 GPA isn’t straining right now; thank God.

My alarm clock buzzed loudly in my ear and forced me awake at 5 in the morning. Just like a foghorn, I can’t defy the annoying prodding at my consciousness. I groggily climbed out of my nice warm, comfortable bed to get ready for the day.

“Why did someone have to make that stupid alarm clock?” I muttered grumpily to myself. Get dressed, breakfast, running, homework, shower, school. In that order.  
The repetitiveness of my routine is comforting despite the predictability. I got dressed quickly while my poptarts are in the toaster. Running clothes snug against my body and my gym bag is lying by the door. Backpack, check. Poptarts, check. I’m ready for the day. I move quickly, wasting no time getting all my stuff and getting out the door. It’s cold and still dark outside. It won’t start getting light out till around seven, eight in the morning. I’m physically exhausted and mentally even more so. But I can’t stop. I have so much to do and I can’t let anything slip. I tiredly drive myself to school, silently munching on the pop tarts and listening to the radio.

The school is completely silent. There’s never anyone here this early except for the janitors. They all welcomed me when I passed them in the halls on the way to the locker room. I move fast and finish stretching quickly before running out to the track to run my five miles. Five miles, just like every morning. Feeling the wind rush past my body as I sprint is invigorating. It always wakes me up. My blood is pumping and my ears are aching but I keep going. The cold fall air makes my nose and cheeks turn pink quickly and I’m breathing heavily. It’s magic. Feeling my blood pumping and the sense of freedom running through my brain. I run the five miles quickly and easily. It only takes around forty minutes to run my miles and I’m doing my last stretches before rushing back into the locker room to shower.

The school has way better water pressure than my apartment. Not to mention it’s a lot cheaper showering at the school. The hot water rushing down my body is so relaxing after my runs. I’m able to lock the door to the locker room and shower without the fear of an alpha walking in and I can get dressed in peace. The warm cinnamon scented body wash blocks my own scent and protects me. After getting all the sweat and grime from the previous day off my body, I’m pulling on a black long sleeve shirt and red hoodie. Black jeans clung to my legs and damp hair stuck in a million different directions.

“And it begins.” I inhaled and exhaled. Another day. I so don’t want to.

The school is still quiet and even though the sun is overhead and it’s an hour and a half before school begins, the halls are eerily quiet. I walk my usual route to the library and take my usual seat by the window behind all the stacks and start on this week’s homework. I’m almost done. Just some finishing touches on a few projects and presentations then I’ll be done and I won’t have to worry about it for the rest of the week.

I work quickly and diligently putting on the finishing touches and it doesn’t take me long before I’m done. It’s Tuesday and I’m already done with this week and a little of next week’s homework. Getting everything done in advance keeps me from going insane working two jobs and maintaining my GPA. My routine is what stands between me and insanity. There’s student's crawling all over the place now. Last minute homework being done, lots of loud conversation and boisterous students clogging the walkway. I have twenty minutes to get to class, plenty of time to talk to my teacher and get a jump on next week’s work. I gathered my things quickly and made my way as inconspicuously as I could. My black beanie is pulled over my ears and only my gauges are showing. I shoved my glasses up higher on my nose and pulled my red hoodie tight around me as I walked. The late October chill has set in and it’s even creeping into the school. I walk quickly, avoiding all chances of running into any unwanted alphas.

The moment I step foot into the classroom I relax. Finstock looked at me with a hard stare then rolled his eyes.

“Stilinski. Here for next week’s assignments, aren’t you?” He asked in a curt tone.

“Yes, sir.” I approached his desk and waited for him to hand me the instructions and tuned out his obnoxious rambling about me being an overachiever and complaints about how he always has to have lessons plans and all his work done early to accommodate my fast paced learning. When he finished complaining I apologized halfheartedly and took my seat by the window in the back of the class. Finstock grumbled but left me alone to spend my time working on what he just handed me. The work is easy enough and doesn’t take too much brainpower. Thank God. When the bell rings, students shuffle in little by little.

“Alright maggots. . .” Finstock began his lecture. I listened with one ear while balancing the work on my desk and being distracted by the outside world. The sun is shining so brightly outside and everything is changing colors with the season. The trees are golden and red. Beautiful colors plattered against a plain background. It’s home. I got so distracted with analyzing the outside world when I heard Finstock announcing the end of class. That ended faster than I thought it would. The bell rang and students cleared out faster than when I managed to get my stuff into my bag.

Just three more classes, then I can go home and get ready for work. I’m walking into my calc class and who better to remind me of my place than Derek ‘the asshole’ Hale. Massive forearms block my entrance to the classroom and an even more massive, hulking alpha practically pushed me up against the doorway.

“Stilinski. You’re looking particularly shitty today.” He smirked. I held my tongue as best I could. There’s no point in being snarky with this idiot. I didn’t even make eye contact. He’s the most attractive alpha I’ve ever seen. Hands down. But he’s also the biggest idiot I’ve ever seen. And, he’s a raging asshole. Him and his lackeys are all the same. A massive group of alphas who do nothing but compete in pissing contests and torment me. It’s a wonder how any of them manage to get through school. On that note, why the hell-

“Hey, I’m talking to you.” He shouted in my face, wrenching me from my thoughts.

“Stupid omega. He’s mute.” Jackson laughed haughtily, “Does the little idiot even speak english?”

“Mogę mówić po angielsku kurwa idiota” I ground out. Derek’s wide, wolfish grin faltered slightly. Ha, score one for me. I looked at him with the best bored expression I could muster and ducked underneath his arm to take my seat in the back as fast as I could. The alphas stood confused still trying to wrap their tiny brains around what I could have just said. I smirked for a moment, content that I still had something to keep to myself. Jackson recovered faster than the rest of them and stalked over to me, slamming his fists on the desk making me jump.

“No fucking respect.” He sneered. This prick. I gave him a hard, challenging glare. I may be an omega but I am in now way weak. I’ve had to fight off intruders bigger than this dick. My eyes flashed their signature golden glow and I touched my magic. My fingers emitted a golden glow and I didn’t look away from Jackson’s slightly terrified blue eyes.

“I’m not afraid of you.” Jackson growled. His alpha eyes glinted brightly, “You’re just a fucking omega and I’m an alpha. Your magic isn’t anything special. I bet you won’t even use it because you’re terrified you can’t control it.” A clawed finger came towards my face and in a moment of fear, my magic reached around his finger and in a split second, his finger is broken and he’s crying.

“Wanna bet?” I breathed heavily, struggling to reign my magic back in. I can’t lose control, not here. Not over this asshole. I breathed deeply and tapped my foot, anxiety and uncontrollable magic don’t mix well at all.

The group of boneheaded alphas stood and gathered around Jackson, surveying the damage. The room filled with growls and as more students walked in, they felt the tension in the air. Derek looked at me with a furious glare. I feel like curling up and dying at the way he’s looking at me. I look away quickly, fighting back the burning tears and sadness that is clinging to my heart. I can’t be weak like this. He can’t affect me like this. Students filed in and there are too many witnesses for Derek and his crew to keep harassing me. An older lady walked in and scrambled about. Great. A substitute. I exhaled loudly in exasperation. Now I won’t be able to get next week’s assignments.

“Alright everyone, take your seats.” She squeaked. There was a few more moments of shuffling as everyone took their seats and Jackson glared at me, pointing his now healing finger at me.

“You’ll regret that.” He sneered. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the werewolf’s threats.  
The substitute fumbled for her roster and started calling role. Each name being called was easy. Simple names, no problem for the tiny sub but then she got to my name and there was an audible silence.

“Pre-Pra . . .uh. . .” She huffed in annoyance.

“Here. Just call me Stiles.” I muttered. She looked at me gratefully and smiled shyly.

“I’m sorry, I’m no good at pronouncing polish names.” She said, “Oh! The teacher left a packet for you as well. Next week’s assignments?” Her impressed tone carried over and I couldn’t help but smile. Thank God my teacher knows me.

The small sub walked the packet over to me and I started working on it. Advanced calculations on the packet made me scrunch my face up in concentration and directed my thoughts to the paper in my hands. I ignored the subs lecture. It's dry and I've already learned everything that she's teaching. The class itself isn't difficult. I've always had a knack for calculus though so I can't tell. Derek seems to be struggling with the concepts but props to him for even making it to this class. He might not be a complete idiot after all. Which is more than I can say for Jackson, who is currently asleep. The second the bell rings I'm out of my seat and on my way to the library.  
The best place to eat lunch and get work done is the library. There are only ever a few students in here doing their work. I’m a regular here. All this work is easy enough. My brain is always in overdrive and getting things done doesn’t take long for me. Not to mention, I have to start thinking about college. I already know I’ll be going to BHU. It’s up north and I already have a cabin that I’ll be living in. Easy path, easy decision. I’m waiting on my early decision package. Hopefully I’ll be getting a nice scholarship. The bell rang thirty five minutes later and I gathered my things to head to my next class. I made my way to class as fast as possible to avoid everyone. As per usual, I collected next week’s assignments and spotted the big bad alpha himself at his desk. I tried to ignore him on my way to my seat when he stuck his foot out and swiped my feet out from under me. My stomach dropped so hard and I fell even harder.

I groaned and struggled to bring my eyes to focus. There’s laughter around me. They’re laughing. I pushed myself up on my elbows and flashed my eyes at him. The magic is straining against my skin. It feels like my entire body is wrapped in seran wrap and I’m struggling to get out. I got myself up and took my seat. I can’t start something here. Not here, not now. Well. . .

I spun my finger slightly and wrapped his pen in a soft golden glow and opened my fist in an explosive motion making the magic around the pen explode with it. Suddenly, ink burst everywhere. The ink flooded his hands and onto the paper. He let out an angry growl and turned to look at me. His eyes flashed red. There’s that feeling again. Like I’ve done something completely wrong. Like I’ve just killed some part of me. And yet, there is still a part of me that is rejoicing in my little win. I turned away from him and returned my focus to the work in front of me. I ignored the angry growls from Derek and pushed through the class. This is the last class of the day for me and I am not going to let him ruin it. I ignored the glares and at the end of class, I was packed and ready to sprint to my jeep.

“Mr. Stilinski, please stay for a moment. You too, Derek.” Ms. Morris called us to her desk. Shit. While everyone filled out of the room quickly, the two of us hesitantly approached the desk.

“So, Derek. Your grades are so lackluster and pitiful that I could almost feel sorry for you.” Wow. Harsh, “So I want you to shut up and listen to me because I might just be able to save your future.”

Derek looks like he wants to kill the teacher but remains indignantly silent.

“Every single one of your teachers have gotten together, including myself. We’ve come to realize that you’re not going to graduate. Your GPA is so low and you’re academics are suffering so much it’s a wonder you’ve been able to pass under the radar for so long. At this rate, you’ll be repeating senior year.” She said plainly. Her glasses fell to the tip of her nose.

“All due respect, Ms. Morris, what does this have to do with me?” I asked her.

“Stiles, you have the highest GPA I've ever seen. Not to mention, you're already taking college credit courses.” She paused, waiting to deliver the final blow, “All of Derek’s teachers and myself, would like you to tutor him.” I choked on my spit and started coughing.

“What?” Derek shouted angrily, his red eyes glaring at me.

“I've already discussed this with your parents, they're completely on board. Mr. Hale, you can't expect to get a free ride through life on the coattails of your family name. All that's left in this matter is for Stiles to agree.” She looked at me hopefully.

“I barely have time to eat as it is right now. You know I work two jobs just to keep myself afloat.” I said, I don't have time for myself let alone time to tutor the giant meat head.

“Talia Hale is prepared to pay you a handsome salary. You'll be able to quit one or both of your jobs.” She slid a piece of paper towards me and I opened it hesitantly. Oh my god, this can't be real. I know the Hales are a wealthy family but this is ridiculous. In my hands is a check for ten thousand dollars.

“You can't be serious.” I muttered, not believing the money in my hands.

“Believe me, Stiles. Derek needs all the help he can get. This won't be an easy feat. He's incredibly far behind and needs to be retaught almost the full year's, material. In each class. This is going to eat up a lot of time.” She looked at me seriously. My jaw is still hanging open. Derek is fuming and is almost shrinking into himself. He has to be a little embarrassed.

“Is this. . .”

“First month's payment. You make a 35-40 hour schedule for the week and Derek will be there.” She nodded.

“What about sports? My extracurriculars?” Derek shouted. He's getting to look and sound more like a petulant child now.

“You won't be participating anymore. No basketball season. If you can get your grades higher to at least a couple average by baseball season and Stiles says you can do both tutoring and sports, then you can do baseball.” Morris is done, she's done with Derek’s shit. Her deep set frown lines have become more pronounced in the short discussion.

Can I really do this? Derek and his buddies are the biggest assholes on the planet. They've made my life hell for the past three years. But God, I hate , my jobs. This is such a great alternative. I barely make three thousand in a month and I'm struggling to make ends meet. I could finally fix some things in the car, replace my outdated and worn out wardrobe. This money could really help me. And it's on a monthly basis? I could even get a jump on saving for future expenses.

“I'll need a few days to quit and get things in order.” I can't believe I'm doing this. For Derek of all people.

“Two days. And Talia wants you over for dinner tonight at seven.” Morris said, “Derek, this is a major opportunity. You fail this and you're up a creek. I know you've been bullying Stiles for a long time. Think of this as poetic justice, now he's the only thing standing between you and flunking. Now get out. You two have plenty of things to get done.”

I have a feeling this won't end well.


	2. Understanding Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fluent in google translate

She shooed us out of the room quickly and I'm still so shell-shocked I'm standing in front of a murderous alpha with a wide open mouth and completely frozen. I'm wrenched out of my stupor by the hulking alpha shoving me against the wall roughly. Anger is rolling off him in waves.

“You will tell Noone about this. If you do, I will rip out your throat with my teeth. Got it?” I nodded briskly, refusing to let my fear known to him. The werewolf let me down and turned to stalk away from me.

I stood completely still for a minute the sprinted to my jeep. Dinner at 7? Do I even have anything nice to wear? Nope. All my jeans have holes and I don't have any clean shirts. Nothing that screams ‘I'm an adult making adult decisions’. Shit. I could cash the check then hustle to the nearest mall. But then I'm accepting the offer and I have to go through with it all. Ten thousand a month! I'd be an idiot to turn that down. So I'm decided. I'm going to tutor the idiot and by God, he's going to graduate. He's going to graduate with a decent GPA. Even if I have to spend all my free time with the jarhead.

I cashed the check and on the way to the mall, I called both my employers. I told them the situation and only one of them had any problems with me leaving with zero notice. I argued only for a few minutes before they conceded easily and let me go. I won't count on any references from him.

Shopping has always been a chore for me. It's so incredibly boring. I'm in and out in like thirty minutes. A new pair of black jeans, a dark blue button down and a black tie in hand and I'm out of the store. I would have cringed at the frivolous spending but with the new money coming in, I could afford to spend a little money on something new. By the time I get back to my apartment, it's almost five and I need to shower. I need to. . . God I'm so tired.

I've been fighting off exhaustion for three years now. Constantly working and trying to maintain everything going on in my life has left me tired. Worn out. Exhausted. The realization hit me so hard that after getting out of the shower, I towel off and fall against the bed. I'm not sure how long I've been staring at the ceiling but I can't bring myself to care. My alarm snapped me out of my daze at 6 and I'm up on my sore feet, getting dressed.

It's been a long time since I've worn something new and these clothes make me look so old it's unbelievable. I look like a well put together young man. Not too bad. I'm not used to wearing a tie and I have to look up how to tie one. I still think I failed at it but whatever. It's a tie. My innate ability to always be on time no matter how much I dread a situation is still controlling me because by seven o'clock on the dot I'm knocking on the door to the Hale house and I'm wrapping my head around what's about to happen. There's a nervous clamor behind the door then I'm greeted by surly alpha. Derek took a moment to look me over, his eyes scanning me and he lets out a pleased sigh. Then he sees my tie and I'm flinching away from the pair of hands that come up towards my throat.

“Relax. I'm just going to fix your tie.” He grunted. I stilled only slightly and managed to keep my fidgeting under control while he skillfully fixed my tie situation. He rolled his eyes then reluctantly stepped aside to let me in. The atmosphere changed dramatically. I knew that the Hales are a wealthy family, obviously since they're paying me so much, and their estate is so massive that it makes them look like royalty. It's bright inside, there's tall chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and amazing art in the foyer. Then, my eyes land on the most beautiful grand piano I've ever seen. I excitedly bounce over to it, hands hovering above it. I'm almost afraid to touch it.

“oh my God, this is the most beautiful piano I've ever seen.” I whisper.

“It was my grandmother's. No one around here plays it, a waste if you ask me but none of my kids wanted to learn.” A woman in her fifties walked into the room, a casual smile sitting on her face. Her calm and authoritative demeanor is somehow comforting.

“It's amazing.” I said shyly.

“Do you play?” She asked me, her eyes bright.

“Yes. I play several instruments.” She smiled wider, clearly impressed. I feel a little bad about bragging.

“Well, later you'll have to play something for us. Perhaps after dinner, It's been a long while since someone played it.” She said invitingly. Shit. Now I have to perform? Maybe she just wants to see a demonstration of my intelligence. I can't deny my host so I just nod hesitantly. Derek stood off to the side, watching the interaction between myself and his mother.

“I'm Talia Hale, Derek’s mother.” She smiled warmly. I reached my hand out to shake her’s and she gave me a pleased look at my manners, “Please come to the dining room, dinner is just about ready. Derek, please go get everyone for supper.” She asked authoritatively. Derek walked off with his hands in his pockets and followed orders. Talia motioned for me to follow her and I did so without speaking. The dining room isn’t terribly special, a high ceiling and a really nice chandelier is at that really stands out. Otherwise, the room is mostly ordinary. There’s a simple oak table, it’s fairly large to accommodate the large family and the chairs match. A red rug lies on the floor and there’s a china cabinet. On the cream walls there are a few hanging photos of the family. There’s so many of them, Derek is in most of the photos but so uncharacteristically Derek. He’s smiling in most of them and happy. He looks so innocent and carefree. What happened to him?

Just then, a tall, burly man walked into the room rolling his sleeves up. He looks like a grown up Derek. Complete with rough looking stubble and salt and pepper hair. He kissed Talia on the cheek then settled into the chair at the head of the table before even glancing up at me. His smile is bright and for some reason, predatorial. I feel like I’m a rabbit being chased by a fox, like he knows something I don’t.

“So, Stiles is it?” I nod hesitantly, “What an odd name.” He comments only to be punched lightly on the arm by Talia.

“My name is impossible to pronounce by anyone who doesn’t speak polish. I just go by Stiles.” Mr. Hale nods at my statement and moves on quickly.

“Is dinner ready?” He asked hopefully and Talia simply smiled and patted his shoulder. She retreated into the kitchen and I could hear plates being shuffled around.

“Would you like any help setting the table, Mrs. Hale?” I asked.

“Yes please, dear. And please call me Talia. I hate formalities.” She laughed. She seems very laid back and definitely really calm. She handed me plates and silverware to set out and I moved about quickly. She brought out the food and by the time everyone got down to the dining room, we had everything set up. I took a seat next to Mr. Hale and across from Talia. Two girls bounded into the room and once they laid eyes on Stiles, grinned brightly.

“You must be Stiles, I’m Laura, Derek’s older sister.” She smiled and shook my hand. Her tight grip is almost crushing my hand but part of me thinks that she’s naturally enthusiastic. I smiled at her but remained silent.

“Stiles? What kind of name is that?” The younger girl questioned. Talia cleared her throat loudly, “Sorry. I’m Corra.” She took her seat quickly.

“It’s okay, my name is polish. Most people can’t pronounce it so I just go by Stiles.” I replied. Corra sat next to me and Laura sat next to her. Derek stalked into the room, not too happy at my presence. I couldn’t help but shrink in my seat. I’m surrounded by alphas. The only beta in the room, Mr. Hale, is far too occupied with the food in front of him to notice my severe desire to shrink away. My foot taps uncontrollably and I’m fidgeting with my sleeves.

“Don’t be so nervous, dear. We don’t bite.” Talia noticed. I froze for a moment before resuming my fidgeting.

“Sorry. ADHD.” I said. Talia nodded understandingly and started passing around food. I loaded up my plate and tried not to bring it to their attention that I don’t get to have large meals like this often. From the looks Cora gave me, she’s starting to wonder where I’m gonna put it all.

“So, Stiles, tell us about yourself.” Talia said, breaking the silence.

“I’m not really sure where to start-” I confessed.

“Do you live with your parents?” Cora asked, clearly curious.

“No, my mother died when I was young and my father was killed at the beginning of my freshman year.” I said. This is a small town, most people had known my father when he was still Sheriff but I guess people are starting to forget.“Are you in foster care?” Talia asked, she knew my father and knew he had died but never known what had happened to me.

“No. I live on my own.” I said. I ignored their sympathetic stares and started to eat the mashed potatoes. God, this food is so good. I almost groaned in satisfaction.

“Wow, really? How do you manage that?” Laura asked.

“I didn’t want to go into the system so I emancipated myself when I turned sixteen and with life insurance, two jobs and what my parents left me, I paid off tuition for high school and set myself up in an apartment. Sold my house, balanced my accounts, set everything up. Took a lot of time and effort but I got it all done.” I said. Talia watched me while I told the short version. No one wants to know how I don’t sleep at night, all the nights I had to pull graveyard shifts. No one wants to hear the struggles I went through for years to get where I am now. Talia seemed to be analyzing my story and battling with her own emotions.

“You don’t have any family you could have gone to?” Mr. Hale asked, he seemed to be working through all the implications in his mind just like his wife.

“No. No, I’ve been on my own for awhile.” I muttered, “This is delicious, by the way. I haven’t had a meal like this in years.” I said admiringly. Talia smiled at me but I can see the sadness behind her eyes. There’s that look, the pity. Seeing it on her face turns my stomach.

“Thank you, dear. You said you play a few instruments, what else do you play beside the piano?” She asked, trying to change the subject.

“Most instruments, string, brass and some percussion instruments so instruments like the french horn, trumpet, violin, guitar. I’m really good at playing the banjo.” I smiled, “I usually play whatever I can get my hands on. I have a keyboard, guitar and violin at home. My mother’s french horn is broken but I still have it.”

“That’s really impressive.” Mr. Hale said, “How did you learn to play all those instruments?”

“I started with piano and the french horn when I was little. Grew up playing music, mom was a music teacher and I always picked up different instruments really easily. It’s not too difficult once you learn a few.” I replied. Talia and Mr. Hale seem really impressed and Derek is staring at me with an intense gaze. I’m not too sure it’s a hateful glare. More like curiosity.

“I know a really good repair shop, it’s the business I use for piano tune ups. I can take your french horn in to get it repaired.” Talia offered.

“Oh no, I couldn’t. The repairs would be really expensive.” I objected, my hands flailed slightly.

“Oh hush. It’s no problem at all.” She smiled warmly. Pity. Great. I can practically feel myself closing in on myself. My walls are high and they’re strong. Derek is watching me closely now, his eyebrows furrowed.

Dinner went on somewhat uncomfortably for me. Cora and Laura began talking about their day and chatting happily with their mother while I stuffed my face. No one cared to comment on how much I was eating. Talia even said she would make a plate for me to take home with me. Good thing too because I’m running low on food. When everyone finished eating, Talia suggested we move to the living room to continue our conversations and insisted that I play something on the piano for everyone. I sat at the bench, still afraid to touch the beautiful piano. Talia simply laughed and told me not to worry, it won’t fall apart at my touch.

“Don’t be too sure.” I muttered. Derek hadn’t stopped watching me the entire night and hadn’t bothered to speak at all the entire evening, “What would you like me to play?”

“Anything, you chose.” Cora smiled. I nodded, just choose something that’s really popular. Beethoven's Fur Elise.

I lifted the lid to the piano and settled my fingers on the porcelain keys. My feet settled on the pedals and I’m taking in a deep breath. The room is silent and just like anytime I sit down to play, the world falls away. My mind zones in one one thing, feeling the keys and hearing the music. My eyes fall closed and I’m more content than I’ve been in a long time. Peace settles into my heart and my fingers are working on their own accord. The music floods the large room and there are little gasps of recognition from my audience but I’m focused on feeling the keys and making the music. I’m playing the song by memory and it’s so beautiful. I feel like I can hear my mother telling me how well I’m doing, I can hear her voice whenever I play. She loved listening to me play the piano. My fingers never miss a note and when the tempo picks up I’m putting my whole body into the song. There’s nothing around me. When my fingers slow to play the last few measures, I’m slowly falling back to Earth and I open my eyes. My heart isn’t even speeding like it usually does and I’m settling back into myself. When the last note leaves my fingers, I pull back from the keys reluctantly. I want so desperately to never stop playing. I’m wrenched out of my head by sudden applause. I almost forgot there’s an audience. Talia looks close to tears and Mr. Hale is smiling. Laura and Cora are applauding, just as tearfully as their mother and Derek. . . Derek is staring at me, his gaze is intense and curious. Almost enthralled. He’s clapping slowly but there’s something about it. Like he’s just come back from somewhere far away, deep inside his own mind. Lost, like I was.  
Maybe that’s all he is: lost. Just like me.

“That was amazing, Stiles.” Talia said, “Thank you.” I nodded and smiled shyly at her praise.

“Now, why don’t we get down to business?” She asked, her face suddenly tired.

I nodded and rose from the bench reluctantly. I took my seat across from the Hale’s, waiting for one of them to start the conversation. Talia sighed and sent the girls off

to their rooms so we could discuss matters. They walked up to me and before I could process what was happening, they hugged me and said that they want my number so they can text me later. I haven’t had friends in a long time, this is odd to me and I’m almost afraid to build these relationships. I’m only supposed to tutor their brother, not build friendships. They hurried off, snickering at how Derek is being a pain. Such a sisterly move that I’m almost laughing at it.

“So, Stiles. We know that Derek’s situation is pretty dire. He needs all the help he can get and we really hope that you’ll be able to help him. Our son’s education means everything to us and he has so much catching up to do it isn’t even funny.” Talia said, her gave turning sadly disappointed towards her son. Derek relaxed back into the couch, completely unfazed by her words.

“I promise you he’ll graduate on time.” I promised. Talia’s eyes widened at my promise and Mr. Hale eyed me skeptically.

“How on Earth are you going to manage that?” He asked doubtfully. Derek isn’t shocked at his dad’s lack of faith.

“It’s going to take a lot of work and time. But you’re paying me so much that I swear I’ll put all my effort into helping him get his grades up.” I replied. “I’ll work on a schedule tonight and tomorrow we’ll start.” Talia nodded enthusiastically and stood to retrieve something from her purse. A large manila folder, stuffed full.

“Forgive us for wanting to start immediately. This is all of his academic records, information, all that stuff. Please, take a look and tell us what we can do. What would you recommend?” Talia asked hopefully. She placed the folder in my lap and I’m almost dreading what I’ll see inside.

His transcripts are first. His freshman and sophomore year aren’t completely dismal. Junior and senior year are the problem. His foreign language requirement is unfulfilled. He failed last year’s class and this year he’s still failing. I’m comparing his grades and looking at the requirements he has in order to graduate. He’s extremely behind. My mind is racing with what needs to be done to get everything ship shape. Not only did he fail a majority of his classes last year, he’s failing all his classes this year. It’s like he just up and threw in the towel. It’s odd. Something happened to him between sophomore and junior year that made him give up. I looked him in the eye and saw that he’s looking at me with a restrained horror. Like he knows I’ve picked up that something happened. Something bad because he didn’t seem like he was the type to just lose his way like this.

“Well. . . what do you think?” Mr. Hale broke us out of our staring contest.

“Getting him to graduation is going to be impossible unless you are somehow able to get the teachers to let him retake all the tests needed in order to pass the class. Try to redeem these grades. You’ll have to move mountains with these teachers.” I said, looking at Talia’s thoughtful expression.

“We have the majority of his teachers on board this year, last year is a whole other story. We’re taking Derek to talk to them tomorrow. Hopefully straighten things up.” Mr. Hale said, looking unmistakably fatherly. His reprimanding tone made me sigh wistfully. Remembering my own father. Phantom pain exploded in my chest, I miss him so much. I miss both my parents. The three werewolves looked at me in an instant, smelling the sharp scent of pain. I scrambled to get my emotions in check and stood quickly. I want to go home now. I want to bury myself in my blankets and surround myself with familiar sights. I want to wallow in my emotions alone. I just want to be alone.

“I should go.” I said, hoping they would just let me go.

“Are you okay, dear?” Talia asked, reaching towards me. I backed away slightly but the three of them picked up on it.

“Yes, Ma’am. I’ll have the schedule ready tonight and think about how to get everything going. Let me know when you want arrange everything with the teachers and I’ll figure out where to start. I think I should go home now, if that’s alright with you?” I scrambled to write my phone number on a receipt in my pocket and placed it on the coffee table. I didn’t wait for their approval to leave. I don’t want to look at Mrs. Hale. I can already feel her startled, worried gaze.

“Derek, walk him to his car.” She asked, “Oh, don’t forget the plate of food.”

“Thank you again for everything you’ve given me. I can’t thank you enough.” I gave them a weak smile then quickly moved out of the house. I rushed to my jeep and fumbled with the keys before being slammed against the door. I’m so tired of this. Why the hell am I taking it? Oh that’s right. Because I can’t fight back without hurting someone. Derek’s an asshole but I don’t want to hurt anyone with my magic.

“What’s your problem, Stilinski?” He asked gruffly. Is he. . . concerned?

“Nothing. I’m just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you have two parents, two sisters, a beautiful home and so many opportunities and yet. . .you’re hurting so much. What happened to you?” I asked. I watched the alpha in front of me slip and regress back into some sort of emotion I haven’t seen on anyone but myself to such a degree. The grief and torture on his face made my heart squeeze in sadness.

“You don’t know shit.” He growled, suddenly all his guards are up again after a moment of vulnerability.

“I know I would do anything to have my family back. I’ve been alone for so long, Derek. However you’re hurting, whatever you’re feeling. If you don’t have anyone to talk to, talk to me. Starting tomorrow we’re going to be spending a lot of time together and I know that whatever is holding you back, whatever’s pushed you to intentional self-sabotage, it can’t hold you back anymore. You have to talk to someone and who better than someone who knows how you feel?” I asked him. His eyes never broke from mine and I can see flashes of pain in his perfectly hazel green eyes. I want to get through to him. I want to see him succeed. Something in him, something about the way he is and feels and sounds makes me desperately want to be a part of him. I can see it, I can see that he’s hurting. Maybe even hurting as much as I am.  
He released me and I took a moment to keep eye contact before I got into my jeep. I lowered the window and took a moment before driving off to look back at a stunned Derek.

“Just. . .text me, okay? You’ve got a lot to make up and in order to get you where I know you want to be, we have to work together.” I sighed then drove off into the night. I have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to get it done.

The drive home is quiet and before I know it, I’m in my apartment. Now I'm safe. I can safely express just how. . .ah fuck it. I threw myself on my couch and let all my repressed emotions land on me. It felt like a crushing weight has just been set on my chest and I'm struggling to get my breathing under control. Breathe, in out in out in . . . Out. Okay, calm down. It'll be okay. It'll be fine. You're okay.

I repeat this in my head like a mantra. And after a while, I start to believe it. My phone dinged and I was jolted out of my panic attack. Shit, I've been having a mental breakdown for almost two hours. No more, time time reign it back in and get to work I can't slip like that. I opened my waiting message and almost fell from what I saw.

_Hey, it's Derek. You're right. I really need to count on you to help me with this shit._

Wow, that's a big move on his part.

We'll get started tomorrow after you're done with the teachers and stuff. Come by my apartment we can work on everything here. I'll get everything ready for you so we can start right away. You'll get through this, I promise. I replied. And that was that, no more texting no more talking for the night. I definitely don't want to push anything right now. I can figure everything out in the morning. Right now, the deep seeded exhaustion is hitting me hard right now. Right now, I need to rest. It's been a long time since I've been able to sleep and now I feel like I can finally get a good night's rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get hella angsty next chapter


	3. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I'm fluent in google translate.   
> This one's a doozy so sit back and enjoy the ride.

My phone started ringing, effectively jolting me from my peaceful sleep. Time to start another day. I went through my routine as per usual and made my way to school. Today, I’ll run six miles. After running and an otherwise boring morning, I made my way to the library. I have to get all of Derek’s textbooks from last year and syllabi. They’re supposed to be waiting for me, apparently. When I rounded the corner, there they are by the librarian’s desk. A large stack of heavy textbooks. I took the stack and set it down, this is what I’m working with. I set my bag down on the chair and grabbed my car keys. Better put all these books in the jeep. I left the syllabi aside for when I come back. I’ll be able to look at everything later. I huffed all the books into my arms and walked quickly, I’m proud of myself. Only stumbling a few times. 

“Watch out!” Someone shouted then I’m tossed flat on my ass, textbooks landing all around me. Fuck, just perfect now I’m going to have a bruised ass for a few weeks. I look up and see Derek, flanked by his mother. He looks just as startled as I was. 

“I’m sorry. . .I wasn’t paying attention.” I said shyly. Derek looks almost calm, not at all phased by my klutziness. He simply offered me a hand and pulled me back up.

“Are you alright, Stiles?” Talia asked, she moved to place a hand on my shoulder and halted before she made contact then pulled back. She doesn’t want to spook me again. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and bent back down to pick Derek’s books up. 

“What-” He started to ask.

“Your textbooks from last year. I’m going to put them in my jeep. I have to get back to the library and check out all your reading assignments too. Well, from this year and last year of course. There’s a lot of material. It’ll be okay though, I mean-”

“Stiles. It’s fine. I’ll help you take these to your car.” Derek said, cutting off my rambling.

I nodded slowly and let him take books out of my arms. Talia smiled gratefully at me and let us go but reminded Derek of the meeting he needs to attend. Derek nodded compliantly and followed me out of the school. He didn’t speak while he helped me, just silently followed and when the books were in the jeep, he turned on his heels and left.

I ignored the suddenly empty feeling in my heart and rushed back to the library to start searching for the books I need to get him. The majority I already have, but I still need to find five more. There’s a lot of work to do. 

. . .  
Hours later, I’m walking into my apartment and I’m rushing to pick up the place before Derek gets here. It’s not too much of a mess but there’s laundry everywhere and I haven’t done the dishes in God knows how long. Shit, I have to do laundry too. I’ve got to go grocery shopping too. My mind races with my to do list and I’m beginning to feel overwhelmed. I’m shuffling through all the books on the floor in front of my couch then there’s a knock on the door startled me and I tripped and fell. On the way down I slammed into my small coffee table and let out a shriek of pain before hitting the floor. 

“Stiles? Are you okay?” Derek asked behind the door. Why is he so concerned about me all of a sudden? I groaned loudly and stumbled to my feet.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just startled me.” I muttered. I let him in and motioned for him to sit by me on the floor. He looked at all the books and syllabi in front of him with disdain.

“This is going to be impossible.” He groaned. 

“Oh ye of little faith.” He looked at me with a glare. Guess my humor is lost on him.

“Where the hell are we even going to start?” His tone is almost frightening. There’s so much anger and. . .despair? Like he’s sure that there’s nothing he can do to fix things.

“One thing I learned from my family, is that no matter what mistakes you’ve made, however lost you get, you can always find your way back. It’s just going to take a lot of work. But you have to want it. You have to want to succeed, to get back to where you want to be. So I have to know, before I even invest any of my time. Do you want to fix things?” I ask seriously. He looks like he’s actually thinking about it. The wheels in his head are turning so loudly I can almost hear them. He’s weighing all his options. He sighs loudly and nods. 

“Well then, let’s get started.” For the first time in the four years I've known the big bad alpha, I have never seen him look at me like he's counting on me. Like I'm his last hope and I guess I really am. I can't let him down.

. . .

It’s been two weeks. Two fucking weeks of non-stop school, reading, and Derek. Everyday has been a steady and torturous routine of: wake up, run, do homework, school, wait for Derek till he gets to the apartment, study till nine o’clock, more often than not we're still at it till past midnight then sleep. I’m going crazy, I know I am. Because I’m hating the work but enjoying the company. I’m insane.

Derek is an ass at school and really nice when we’re alone together. We’ve come to an understanding, however, and I completely understand his necessity to maintain his reputation at school. When we’re together, well, that’s a whole other story. He’s considerate, quiet and for the most part, he’s very cool. Spending time teaching him isn’t a chore or even a job, it’s pretty damn pleasant. I’ve been able to ignore Derek’s actions at school, after all, I’m his tutor and his parents are paying me a lot of money for my help. I don’t want to risk my very nice paycheck. I’ve finally been able to replace my old worn out clothes, pay bills on time, fix some major breaks in Roscoe. I even made the gutsy decision to buy a new sofa! And Jesus Christ is it comfortable. I come home and lay on it till Derek gets in. I made him a key, we’re spending so much time it’s just easier. When I got my new sofa I spent the entire evening lying on it. It’s so much nicer than my old, patchy, sunken in sofa. Derek walked in and laughed when he saw me sprawled out on the sofa. 

“Shouldn’t you be saving money?” He asked incredulously.

“That old sofa? It was close to ten years old. It used to be in my dad’s old office when he was sheriff. I patched that thing up more times than I can count.” I curled into the new leather sofa, relishing in the fact that I’m not sinking in the cushions. It’s so comfortable I could lay here forever. Derek nods in understanding. He’s gotten to know my situation more than anyone and with all the new purchases, he knows that I haven’t had new things in so long. He’s even grown sympathetic to my struggle and doesn’t give me that pitying look. 

“So, I finished reading Great Expectations, your annotations really helped, thanks.” He tossed the book in the ‘finished’ pile, “I’ve started writing the analysis. I’ll get that done in two days.” 

“Good, how’s this week’s homework going?” I asked.

“Finished. Haven’t slept much but I finished it.” He sighed. He has been working really hard these past two weeks. He’s caught up on a quarter of this year’s work. He’s getting things in on time and he’s progressing fairly well for someone who’s been out of the loop for so long. He's been incredibly dedicated to getting himself back into the swing of things. Every day I am surprised by all the hard work he's put in and the way he's been so appreciative of everything I've been doing to help. We've grown closer to each other and. . . I can't say I'm not happy about that. Being with him is. . .it's like filling a hole in my life. Like just having him around makes me feel safe and complete. 

“Hey, how about you take this Saturday off?” I asked him. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Really?” He asked, “You think that’s a good idea?” He eyes me suspiciously. My heartbeat stutters slightly and I know he heard it. I don't want to give anything away. Even though I feel like we're starting to get closer and the feeling he gives me is hard to ignore, I still don't trust him enough to ask him to be around me this weekend. I still need to deal with this on my own.

“You’ve been working really hard. You should definitely take a day and rest before hitting the ground again.” I said nonchalantly. Not to mention, this weekend is the anniversary of dad’s death. I really just want to be alone for that. I definitely don’t want him to see me falling apart. I just need one day, then I’ll pick myself up again.

“That’d be great, Stiles. Thanks.” His tone is still surprised and a little hesitant. Like he knows that giving him a break isn’t the only reason for requesting a day to myself. Why is he so good at picking up on these things?

We continued to work in silence. When he finished his English work, we started on biology. My lectures are getting better, I think because he seems to be picking it up really quickly. I hand him the study guide for the test I’ll be giving him tomorrow and he looks at it apprehensively. 

“You’ll do fine, you’re a natural at this stuff.” I reassure him. He thanks me with a shy smile and continues on his work. I can’t deny that I don’t enjoy being around the alpha. His presence is so reassuring to me that I can actually breathe easy for once in my life.  
. . .   
I gathered everything I needed in a duffle bag. A couple blankets, a bottle of whiskey and my police scanner. On the way to the graveyard I stopped at his favorite burger joint and got both of us the biggest, fattiest burger I could and curly fries. I’m painfully somber as I make my way to the grave and the next thing I know, I’m standing in front of his headstone, completely still. 

“Hey dad. I uh, I brought you your favorite. Even though you really should eat healthier.” I laughed. I laid out the blanket and took a seat, getting out the food. I put it beside the grave and dug into my own burger. 

I told him about Derek and about everything going on. The police scanner going in the background somehow calmed my nerves. When the sun set, I pulled out the whiskey and poured some into the ground. I downed a few gulps and grunted at the burning in my throat. The heavy feeling of sadness and longing settled on my chest and I felt the harsh prickles of burning tears behind my eyes.

“I think you would have liked Derek. He’s not such an asshole as I thought. It’s a mask, I can tell that much. He’s always sweet to me. He thinks I’m helping him, and I am, but. . . he’s really helping me. I was struggling and now, now I can relax and I’m not running myself ragged anymore. I’m happy.” I laughed. In some absurd, twisted turn of events, I’m actually happy with my life right now. And it's because of him.

I spent the evening on somewhat of a bender. I ended up drinking the entire bottle and now I’m so drunk I’m not even sure. . .what? I’m so lost in this floating sensation. I’m afloat in a sea of warmth and I’m impossibly happy and sad at the same time.

“God I miss you.” My speech is heavily slurred. But I know he can tell what I’m saying, wherever he is, “You ‘ave no idea how much-” a sob ripped through my chest and I’m doubling over to try and constrain the amount of despair pouring from my body. 

“What ‘m I gonna do?” I asked him, “‘m so tired.” I'm mumbling now, babbling about him, Derek, my life. Anything that pops into my head randomly.

I spent the rest of the time I was conscious thinking about him, about his smile, how he used to yell at me for intervening in his investigations, his face when I solved the puzzle before he did. Everything about him. Painful loss settled in my mind and when I finally passed out, I’m blissfully numb. Another year without my father, gone by.  
. . .  
There’s awful ringing. Why is there ringing? God it’s so loud. Why is it so loud? My head feels like it was kicked in. I may or may not still be drunk. Mostly hung over. Yeah, just really fucking hung over. I shifted to grab my phone and silence that infernal ringing. Shit. It’s Derek. And it’s Sunday. Shit I was supposed to be back at my apartment two hours ago. 

“Stiles, where the hell are you? I’ve been waiting here for two fucking hours.” Okay so he’s a little angry. I groaned, I am too hungover for this and honestly, I am so not feeling this whole tutoring thing right now.

“Take a chill pill. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” I hung up before listening to the yelling I knew was coming. I sat, staring at his grave for a few more moments. Taking in how the sun shone off the stone and warmed the grass underneath it. 

“Kocham Cię tata. Tęsknię za Tobą.” I felt the tears sliding down my face before I could stop them and I know I must look god awful. I put a shaky hand on the tombstone. I reluctantly packed up my stuff and made my way back home. I was right, I look terrible. My eyes are red and swollen, my face puffy and sore and my voice is hoarse from all the crying. I look like I went through a night of hell and even though that’s pretty true, all I want to do is sleep.

Derek is standing in my kitchen, looking pissed as hell. I expected him to be worried or notice how shitty I look and ask me what was wrong or why I was late because I am never late and I never look like this. However, he looks angry and judgemental. My heart clenches painfully at his harsh gaze. 

“What the fuck Stilinski? Are you hungover?” His tone is so harsh. So loud. My head is pounding, I made my way to the medicine cabinet and downed as much ibuprofen as I could take before tossing my stuff on the kitchen table. Wait. . . did he just call me by my last name? He hasn't done that in weeks. . .I'm trying to ignore the hurt I feel over that but I'm failing miserably.

“Start where you left off. I’m going to shower then I’ll be out to help you.” I ignored his angry protests to go back and give him an explanation. 

My shower lasts a little longer than I anticipated, but damn does the hot water feel good. Feeling it soothe my muscles and hydrate my sore cheeks. The soap leaves my hair and skin smelling clean and fresh, the scent of alcohol washing down the drain. A pair of sweatpants and one of my dad’s old shirts later, I’m walking back into the kitchen to fix myself some lunch.

“You want a sandwich?” I ask Derek. Just pretend nothing bad happened, it’ll go back to normal. Derek released a growl and shook his head. I shrugged and proceeded to do my own thing. 

“What’s your problem today, Stilinski?” He asked accusingly. There it is again. 

“First of all, it’s none of your goddamn business. Second, just drop it.” I said tiredly. I don’t want to start something but it looks like Derek wants to.

“The rumors are true.” Derek’s definitely not letting this go but now he’s spiked my curiosity.

“What rumors?” I ask quietly. This can’t be good. I’ve never been the victim of the rumor mill but I hear what comes out of it and I know that my classmates can be especially cruel when they want to be.

“That you’re a drunk. Just like your father.” I froze. His words making my hackles rise. It’s one thing to insult me, but my father? My deceased father? His voice is so utterly patronizing and insulting. He sounds like he believes the rumors. 

“I need you to leave.” My voice is so quiet but ice cold. It’s almost shocking I can sound like that. It feels like the temperature in the room dropped considerably. He looks shocked for a moment before regaining his momentum. 

“Are you fucking serious?” He’s standing with his fists clenched tight, “My parents are paying you all this money to tutor me and get me where I need to be and you go out and get drunk. God knows what you were doing last night. Where did you wake up? A ditch? A bar? Some alpha’s place after being knotted like a slut? I’m busting my ass so that you can go out and spend my family’s money?” He growled. His eyes are red. Normally, I’d feel intimidated by seeing him like this, but he’s just managed to insult me in every sense of the word and in every single way he could think of. I’m no longer intimidated. I’m no longer tired. I’m done. The sting of ridicule and hatred breaks something inside me. I can almost hear my heart screaming. I take a sharp breath in and struggle to steady my shaking hands. It feels like my ribs can barely hold my beating heart, like I’m going to hyperventilate with the amount of air I’m sucking into my aching lungs. Then something breaks. And there’s nothing. No emotion, no pain, no struggle inside of me. Just an existential emptiness. I feel hollow. It’s a whole new level of crushing. 

“Get out.” My voice doesn’t crack in emotion, it doesn’t waver. I don’t look away from the alpha in front of me. I’m not backing down. I want him gone and I want him gone now, “Leave your key and leave. Now.” 

He doesn’t say anything even though he looks like he’s struggling with himself. I feel my magic thrumming underneath my skin and I can feel the familiar warmth in my irises that mean they’re glowing now. Just like his were glowing red, mine are glowing a deep gold. He takes the key off his key ring and sets it on the table painfully slow. Like he doesn’t want to give it up. I thought he was done acting like this. Like a bully.

“Don’t come back here.” I want to sound threatening. I want to make him understand that I never want to see his face again. But I can’t. My voice won’t give that to me. I sound weak now, so exhausted from everything and now my voice is giving that away. Derek looks like he wants to say something and for some unknown reason, I wish he would take it all back and beg my forgiveness so he wouldn’t have to leave, so we can go back to whatever it is we have going. But he doesn’t. He simply lets me see a moment of vulnerability on his face before shutting it behind his mask of anger and hatred. I almost flinch under that stare. He grabs his bag then rushes out of my home. The door slams shut with a loud bang and the moment he’s out, I sink to my knees and sob. 

I cry for my father, for my mother, for me. For everything wrong in my life I cry. I cry for Derek. For the man I was starting to see, for the alpha I was starting to grow attached to. And now I see just how much building relationships hurt when they’re destroyed. God, I feel like an idiot for ever thinking that Derek could ever be anything more than what he is. For thinking that I might not have to be alone anymore. 

Now I see. 

Now I see that being alone could never hurt as much as this. It could never hurt as much as losing someone who started to mean something in my life. 

No. 

Far better to be alone than to feel like this again.

. . .

I must have blacked out. Because all I remember was lying on my couch in fetal position for who knows how long before I woke up. Here. Where I spent all last night and where I fully intend on spending all night tonight. 

My father’s grave. 

I lack the energy to get up but at thank god my subconscious thought to bring the duffel bag I had with me last night. I pulled out the blankets and set up my makeshift nest on the grass and curled back into fetal position. 

“It’s better this way.” I hiccuped, “Being alone doesn’t hurt.” 

I feel like he would yell at me if he were still alive. But he’s not. He’s not here to yell at me and tell me I’m being a dumbass. 

No one is.

“I feel like I’m dying, dad. I feel so wretched.” I confessed. It’s almost cathartic how I can say all this and foolishly believe that somewhere, somehow, he can hear me.

“I wish it had been me. I wish. . .” I sighed, “But I know if you were here and I were dead, you would wish the same thing.” I smiled a little, “I’ll figure out what I’m going to do. Tomorrow. I’ll figure my next move out tomorrow.” 

The next thing I know, I’m falling asleep again. The peaceful and promise of the comforting darkness is overwhelming and I wish. . . I wish I could be lost in it forever.

. . .

Derek’s P.O.V.

I can’t fucking believe that twerp. Taking my money and getting fucking drunk. Everyone was right. They had all warned me, especially Jackson. They told me ‘watch out for Stilinski, he’s a drunk and a fucking lost cause. He’s trouble.’ But damnit, I thought he was different. I had actually believed that the omega could help me. That he could bring me back but no. He had tossed me out. I started to believe in him and for the first time in a long time, I started to believe in myself again. Because he believed in me. But he threw me out. Stole my family’s money, betrayed my mother’s trust and thrown me out. 

But. . . his scent. His heartbeat told a different story. The sharp scent of pain and despair. The awful stench of utter depression. It was almost toxic. I couldn’t get out of that place fast enough. The fact that he didn’t deny the rumors only made it worse. He was probably at some bar last night, snagged himself an alpha and they probably fucked all night. Stiles is no better than the other omegas in his class begging to be knotted and matted. I drove fast, breaking almost every speed limit on the way home. I have to tell mom. She can’t count on Stiles anymore, in fact, I’m going to tell her that she needs to get her money back before it’s all gone. Stiles is nothing but a liar and a slut. 

When I come barrelling into the house, mom and dad are sitting at the table drinking coffee. Mom is arranging a bouquet of beautiful flowers. She’s smiling almost sadly at them. They smell the anger and betrayal before I even reach the room and mom has abandoned her project for gathering me into her arms and squeezing me tight.

“Derek, what’s wrong?” She asked, her voice full of concern.

“It’s Stiles. Mom, he’s a liar and a cheat. He’s taken the money and now he’s kicked me out. Quit, he’s quit tutoring me. Told me to never come back.” I’m almost shouting.

“What? Why the hell-”

“He was out at a bar last night, got wasted and did god knows what else. He was two hours late so I waited for him and when I asked him about it, he got defensive and we argued. Then he kicked me out and told me never to come back.” I answered her question. At that moment, Cora walked into the kitchen. She looks even more pissed than I am. And instead of siding with me like I thought she would, she walked up to me and slapped me hard. When I reared back, she’s growling at me and pointing an angry finger into my chest.

“You idiot. He wasn’t at a bar last night. Please tell me that you didn’t say anything insensitive to him. Please tell me you didn’t hurt him.” She growled. Her eyes flashed red at me and she's struggling to hold herself back.

“What the hell Cora-”

“Derek, you have it all wrong.” Mom is pinching the bridge of her nose now, shit.

“Yesterday was the anniversary of the Sheriff’s death, Derek.” Cora shouted. 

Fuck.

Oh God. And I just. . . Fuck.

“What did you do?” Mom asked. She’s trying to stay calm but I can smell the anger rising out of her scent and worry. Fear but not for me, for Stiles. 

“I messed up. . .” I muttered. I’ve never felt so fucking terrible in my life. I hurt him. I was so angry that I hurt Stiles, the only person to see past all my shit.

“Well you better go fix it. That boy is the best thing to happen to you in a long time.” Dad chimed in. He’s right though. I did really screw things up. He didn’t deserve what I said to him, I was angry and that’s no excuse for what I said to him. 

And his scent when I said that crap. . . it makes more sense now. I was starting to really care for the omega and he’s out there. . .hurting. The idea of Stiles in pain and all alone turns my stomach. I stood up and grabbed my keys.

“Where are you going?” Mom called as I reached the door.

“To fix things.” I’m running to my car and speeding right back into town. He took my key. What if he doesn’t answer the door? What am I going to do?

I’ll bang on the door till he lets me in. That’s what I’ll do. I have to make things right, I have to be there for him. I don’t know what it’s like to have lost both my parents and I especially don’t know what it’s like to be on my own for so long. But I do know what it feels like to be grieving so intensely that everything fades away. Then it dawns on me, he’s been alone for so long, and it’s all been self-inflicted. He’s made sure to be alone for years. Why is that? Probably the same reason why I’ve been alone, because being alone hurts so much less than getting involved with someone then they leave. Shit, and I just left him. My foot pressed harder on the accelerator and when I finally reach his apartment, I sprint to his door and bang my fist against the door.

“Stiles! Let me in!” I shout. There’s no response. Fuck. I press my ear against the door and listen for movement inside the apartment but there is none, in fact, his scent is gone too. He’s not there. A sick feeling twists in my gut and my heart is beating faster and faster. Where is he? I’m pacing outside of the door trying to figure out my next move. 

“Dear, he’s not here. He rushed out almost an hour ago.” His next door neighbor, an older lady peeked out of her door.

“Do you know where he went?” I asked hopefully.

“To the cemetery of course. Every year he spends the anniversary of his father’s death at his grave. He asked me to pick him up there once a few years ago.” She said thoughtfully, “Plot 341, I believe.” 

“Thank you so much.” I gave her a quick smile then rushed back to the car. I drove him back to the graveyard? God I’m such an ass. I drove as fast as I could to the cemetery and when I parked I inhaled deeply, searching for his scent. Cinnamon and rain found me and I’m thinking of a rainy fall day, coffee and warmth. The scent that is unmistakably Stiles. Then it hits me, the toxic scent of despair. And my heart is racing so furiously. My wolf is whimpering and struggling to keep still. Stiles’s pain is so pungent and permeating. 

I followed the scent, sprinting to find Stiles in all this death. When I found him, my heart shattered so painfully, I almost doubled over. His pain and sadness and grief is so consuming that I can’t tell my own feelings from his. He’s staring at the sky, tears rolling down his face. He looks so small, so different from the Stiles I know. I approach him slowly, carefully. I don’t want to startle him or scare him away. He didn’t even bother to look at me, simply continued to whimper. I felt my wolf struggling to get to him, to wrap himself around Stiles and comfort him.

“Stiles.” I said cautiously. He didn’t move. His eyes are so dull, so lost. The spark is gone and he’s just a shell. I sit next to him and try to ignore his scent. What do I do now? 

“Why are you here?” His voice is so hoarse. Like he’s been screaming for who knows how long. 

“I’m so sorry Stiles. I was an ass.” He gave a humourless bark of a laugh, his shoulders falling in on themselves. He’s trying to disappear, “Stiles, I’m not going to leave you.” 

“I’ve been alone for years, Derek. I don’t need you.” His heart skipped a beat. 

He’s lying.

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You will. Sooner or later. You’ll leave me. Just like everyone else.” He’s breaking again. I can’t stand to see him like this. I finally let my instincts take over and without hesitation, I pulled the shaking Stiles into my arms and held him tightly. He’s stunned for a moment and tense. I think he might fights against me for a moment but then, he relaxes against me and I’m pulling him tight against me. His body is shaking and he’s so cold. He’s crying again, sobbing into my chest. 

“Tęsknię za nim tak bardzo. Byłbym martwy. Żałuję, że nie byłem sam.” He’s speaking polish. I have never wished I could speak another language so much. I wish I could understand him.

“You’re not going to be alone anymore, I promise.” He’s clenching his fists in my shirt now. Somehow I feel like I just said something he needs.

“Nie mogę zranić znowu, Derek” He’s sobbing so furiously. I’m wishing desperately I could make him feel better. I wish I could take back everything I said to him earlier. I need to get him home. He can’t stay here another night. He can’t stay here in his grief, it’ll destroy him. I start to shift onto my knees to get up and Stiles lets out a noise that sounds like a cross between a whimper and a shriek.

“Nie! Nie!” He cried out, grabbing onto me desperately. 

“Stiles, we can’t stay here. I’m going to take you home.” I told him. His red, bloodshot eyes beg me not to leave him. And I don’t have it in me to leave his side, “I won’t leave you, I swear.” 

He looked back to the grass and nodded reluctantly, allowing me to take him into my arms and lift him up with me. He’s still shaking but now his cries have lessened and he’s starting to get back to himself. With Stiles in my arms I take him back to the car and he looks back at the grave. A broken sigh passed through his lips and the scent of unbridled exhaustion filled my nose. His wonderful scent is buried under all his emotions and he's breaking. He's shattering in my hands. I wish more than anything to put him back together any way I can.

“kocham Cię.” He mutters before curling back into me. I wish I knew what he was saying. 

I try to ignore how good it feels to have the omega in my arms. It feels like home and safety. It feels like I’m protecting something precious. And I am, he is so fucking important. I have such a bad history of fucking things up though, and I’m terrified of hurting him again. I set the whimpering omega in the passenger seat. He cried when I let go of him and my heart squeezed at the look of hurt in his eyes when I wasn’t touching him anymore.

“It’s okay, Stiles. I’m not going anywhere.” I ran my hands through his hair and hurried to get in. Stiles isn’t crying anymore but he’s whimpering so pitifully, like a wounded animal. I took his hand in mine and stroked his cheek, “You’re okay, Stiles. It’s going to be okay.” 

I kept my hand in his while I drive us back to his apartment. When he starts to hiccup more frequently he’s fighting back tears and I’m cooing to him. Trying to get him to calm down. When we get to the apartment, he’s practically falling asleep.

“Jestem tak zmęczony, Derek. Chcę spać. Nigdy nie obudzić.” He spoke quietly, tearfully.

“Stiles, please use english. I know you’re hurting but I need to understand you.” I beg him. He looked at me with those whiskey doe eyes. Fuck, I'm so whipped.

“Nie mogę.” Okay. He keeps saying nie, maybe that means no? 

“No?” He nods, okay, “You can’t?” He nods again, “You can’t speak English?” He nodded. Damn, he's so upset that he can't remember how to speak English. The way polish slides off his tongue is enticing.

“Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Przepraszam.” He kept repeating that. I tightened my hold on him and rubbed circles on his back.

“It’s okay, Stiles. It’s okay.” I shushed his rambling and picked him back up into my arms to take him back inside. He’s shivering still. I wish I could do something more. My yearning to take away his pain is so strong. 

“Stiles, I’m going to get you back inside okay. I won’t leave you, I promise.” Inside the apartment, the place is torn up. It looks like a tornado went through the place and I’m shocked to see the damage. Stiles lets out a whimper and I’m clutching him tighter.

“It’s okay. We can get this place cleaned up. It’ll be okay.” I said. 

I took him to his room and sat him down on the bed. It’s impossibly cold in the apartment and I want him to be warm. He starts hyperventilating when I make a move away from him and quickly reaches out, holding onto my arm like it’s the only thing keeping him alive. His eyes quickly fill with tears and he’s shaking. 

“I’m just going to go turn up the thermostat, Stiles. Then I have to call my mom and tell her I’m staying here for the night. I’m not going anywhere. Can you get changed?” He nodded hesitantly, “Good. I’ll be right back okay.” He retracted his fingers from my jacket and let me leave the room. 

I move quickly, pulling out my phone and dialing my mom’s number while turning up the temperature in the apartment. The phone rang twice before my mother answered the phone. 

“Derek? Are you okay?” She asked hurriedly.

“Yeah, mom. I’m okay. Stiles, he. . . he’s not good. I found him at the cemetery, his apartment’s torn apart. He’s really upset. I didn’t help at all, I just made it so much worse. I’ll be staying with him tonight. I can’t leave him mom he’s-” 

“Derek, it’s okay. He needs you right now. Let me know if he needs anything.” She said, sighing in relief. I grunted in affirmation and said my goodbyes. 

He’s probably thirsty. What if he’s hungry too? Stiles never has anything of substance. Besides, I’m not a very good cook. I grabbed a package of pop tarts and a glass of water then hurried back to Stiles. He’s curled up on his side, big tears sliding off of his cheeks. I set down the water and pop tarts and shifted. Black fur sprouting from my skin and now I’m on all fours. Stiles looks at me with curiosity for a moment then moved over, asking me with his eyes to lay with him. I hopped onto the bed and laid by his side, placing my head with my nose pressed against his. He ran his fingers through my black fur making me purr in satisfaction. He smiled slightly and I licked his cheeks, tasting the salty tears. He laughed for a moment before letting out a broken sigh.

“jestem taki zmęczony.” He’s tired. I can feel it, smell it. I wish more than ever that he didn’t have to feel this way. I don’t know how to show him the everything will be okay. He doesn’t have to hurt so much. I nuzzled his neck and inhaled his scent, beneath all the crippling sadness and pain, I can smell him. His signature cinnamon, fall scent. I wonder if he smells like this all the time. It’s almost addicting. He smells so warm and special. 

I curl my tail around his legs possessively. I’ve been so horrible to him. I’ve been his bully for years. Especially today and at school, I still tormented him despite the secret relationship we have going. But. . . am I really ready to give up my reputation? For Stiles? He’s so different from what I thought he was. His emotions run so deep, so strong through every fiber of his being. His devotion and love for his father, even after the man’s death is startling. I’ve known what it feels like to be hated by the omega but I’ve never known what it might feel like to be loved by him. To be cared for by him. I wonder if he would love me? If he would be wholly devoted to me like he is to his father. Stiles loves so fiercely and purely. I wish he would love me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't include the translations, sorry, if you really want to know what he was saying google it  
> Derek doesn't understand Stiles so now both you and Derek are on the same page


	4. Becoming One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried using another translator, we'll see if this one's a little better than google translate.  
> Thank you for all the comments! I love reading them and getting feedback.

Present. . . 

“Stiles, love, wake up.” Derek's warm voice is coaxing me back to reality. I must have fallen asleep because now we're back at the cabin and I'm freezing again. God I hope the heater is running inside. We're about to be hit by a blizzard so I highly doubt that the heater is working in this old, pile of wood. Good thing I have everything I need to keep us safe during a storm. Derek wraps a his coat around my shoulders and pulls me into his arms. The perfect smelling scent of him washed over me again making my knees weak. I sank only a little bit and Derek wasted no time lifting me up, bridal style. He carried me into the cabin and closed the door, locking it behind us. 

“Fuck it's cold.” Derek said. He placed me in front of the fireplace and tossed some logs in. I snapped my fingers and the logs instantly caught fire. The room lit immediately with firelight and Derek moved about quickly gathering pillows and every blanket I had in this place. He laid them by my feet and I proceeded to make a nest with everything he brought me. I'm shivering by the time he settled on the floor next to me and he pulled me under the thick comforters, running his warm hands all over my body. The heat from the fire is warming the room slowly but it's still terribly frigid. I snapped my fingers again and let loose a wave of heat through the house. Derek groaned happily and tightened his grip around me.

“Do that again.” He asked, his voice is low, heavy with arousal. I promptly did as he asked and the room is instantly ten degrees warmer. Magic is very handy at times. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Derek moved away to take off his jacket and toss it on the small sofa behind us. He looked at me and froze, his gaze admiring and intense. I feel the blush creeping up the back of my neck and I know I must be turning a bright pink.

“I love you so much. You're perfect, Stiles. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get my head out of my ass.” He laid in front of me, not touching, not holding, just talking. And I'm already moving before I know what I'm doing. I approached him slowly, almost asking for permission and he gave a wide eyed nod. I'm moving slower than I ever have, lifting my leg up and over his hips so I'm straddling him. I can feel him, warm and excited underneath me. His breath hitches and he's shocked only for a moment before he's reaching for me but I place my hands on his shoulders, feeling the right muscles there and tracing them from his collarbone to his wrists, taking his hands and putting them around me so he's touching me waist while I lean down and cup his face in my hands. His breathing is hard and fast, eager to have me closer to him. Then I'm kissing him, deeply, passionately, trying to convey every emotion I have inside my body for him. I desperately want to be closer, need to be closer. Need to feel him. 

I rise back up into a sitting position despite his protests and lift my shirt off my body and toss it somewhere in the room. I could swear his eyebrows almost shoot off his face. I can hear his breathing stop for a good solid minute then he's coming back to me. His eyes full of undamped love and lust for me. For me.   
He takes complete control of the situation and unbuttoned my pants, then when his fingers brush over a sensitive area just below the belt and I shiver in anticipation, he's lost control and I'm under the hulking alpha being stripped completely naked. For a moment I become painfully aware of my body and feel the strong urge to cover myself from his unrelenting gaze but he holds my wrists firmly and kisses me gently.

“You're perfect.” His deep voice said quietly. I pushed my hands under his shirt and felt the strong muscles before lifting his shirt from his body and he's kicking his pants away. Suddenly we're both naked and the sheer heat from his body is so good it makes me moan. He settled himself between my legs and he's kissing me, taking in my moans and whimpers. 

“I'll take care of you forever, baby. I swear.” He promised, “I love you so goddamn much, Stiles.” he's kissing me everywhere and I'm painfully aware of the slick that's dribbling down my legs and my scent hits him. Derek growls and without hesitation, runs his fingertips across my leaking entrances. He groans in suppressed desire. He looks to me for permission, permission to be inside me, to love me. I nod and moan at the feel of his fingers at my heat. He's teasing me now, not giving me what I desperately want. 

“Alpha, please.” I begged. I know I'm taking advantage of his stature but God how I want him. He's growling lowly, eyes glowing red and a few months ago I would have been afraid but now. . .now he's about to make love to me. 

He lined himself to my entrance and carefully pushed his way inside me. 

Stop.

Stop everything.

Because everything around us stops. There’s nothing but Derek and my world completely and utterly falls apart. We’re both frozen in time, our mouths hanging open in stunned petrification. There’s so much warmth and I’m stuffed full of alpha cock. I’m so full and it’s so wonderful. He takes a moment to savor the feeling of being inside of me before he’s moving. He’s sliding in and out of me, getting his rhythm down quickly. I’m gasping and moaning at each and every thrust. 

“Der-” I’m panting now. Meeting each and every thrust of his glorious hips. He pinned my wrists to the floor and looked at me with hungry eyes. 

“Fuck, baby. You’re so wet for me.” He’s taking a hold of my cock and jerking me while thrusting hard and deep into my snatch. The wet sound of his dick thrusting into me and his heavy balls slapping against me fills the air. 

“Der-ahh” in one powerful thrust, he hits that little sweet spot and I’ve come undone. My legs are quivering in need and Derek’s still pumping into me, harder and faster, hitting that special spot over and over again.

“Stiles-” He gasps out, “You’re so good.” His voice is caught between a whimper and a groan of pleasure.

“Derek!” I’m shouting his name because I’ve forgotten how to say anything else. His name falls so easily from my lips, my moans fill the room and he’s growling, covering me with his body to shield me from some invisible danger that doesn’t exist in this space. His fierce instinct to protect me, protect the home, protect what’s his brings him to his peak. He’s finally reached nirvana and he’s brought me with him.

With one more singular thrust, his knot swells completely, locking us together and we’re coming together. He keeps his weight just above me, holding himself up on shaking elbows. He’s locked inside of me and I can feel the ropes of his come still spurting inside me. I’d be worried about getting pregnant had I not been taking my monthly birth control shots. I can’t help but feel that primal sadness at not being pregnant. But now is not a good time. In the future, we can think about children. 

Derek looked me in the eyes and there is so much emotion there. And I feel like I could hear his heart singing to me. Telling me everything he can’t speak out loud. He eases himself on his side and pulls me flush against his chest. His hand runs from my cheek to my thigh, pulling my leg around his hip. I moaned at the movement of him inside me as he shifted us around. 

The way he holds me. 

Like how lungs caress air. Like how veins caress blood. He holds me like his life depends on it. And I’m melting into him. He’s wrapped me in his arms and holding onto me so tightly. He’s purring a deep, pleasant purr. He’s pressed his nose against my throat and he’s sucking on me gently. There’s definitely going to be a hickey there later. But I so don’t care. I love that he’s marking me, as his. Because I want to be his, God I want nothing more than to be his. I put my hand on his cheek and rub my thumb over the stubble. When he raises his head to make eye contact with me once again, I’m taken aback by the tears in his eyes.

“Why are you crying, Sourwolf?” I ask him gently.

“I’ve only gotten this close with one person before you and she. . .” He took a deep breath to get his emotions under control, “I was so young and I. . .I didn’t see that she was abusing me.”

“Der-” I want to take away all his pain. I feel as though I could hunt her down and rip her throat out.

“Stiles, it took me a long time to be okay again and you. . .you did that. You brought me back, made me see that I could be okay, have. . .this.” Big salty tears are falling from his eyes, “You saved me.”

“We saved each other.” I corrected. He laughed for a moment and kissed me deeply.

“I want you, forever. Or as long as you’ll have me.” He’s squeezing me gently, “I’ll do anything for you, I’ve. . . I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too, Derek.” I kissed his nose, “I promise you, I’d never do anything to hurt you. And no matter what, I’m always going to be here for you.”

His lips crashed onto mine in fiery passion. The two of us locked together, in each other’s embrace, we’re slowly becoming one. We spent the evening locked together, kissing lazily and speaking softly. Whispered promises, gentle touches and a few smartass comments thrown in occupied our time till I felt myself being pulled into the darkness that is sleep and I’m praying Derek will be there in my dreams. 

Stiles P.O.V.  
Two months ago. . .

I pass out sometime in the late afternoon after Derek carried me home. He laid me down and shifted, all so that I could feel better. That I could calm down and just be with him, not have to talk, not have to feel anything but care. He’s so soft. I’m carding my fingers through his fur and he’s so warm. He’s slowly making me feel better. Slowly getting me back to normal. His low growling when I hiccup, his soft tail curling around me, his warm breath on my face when he licks away my tears. Each and every moment brings me back to sanity. 

“Desperacko chciałbym móc wtopić się ciebie. Nigdy nie czułem się tak bezpiecznie. . .so opieką. Chciałbym stać się częścią ciebie.” He licked my cheek in response, then nuzzled my neck. I need to be careful. Or I’m going to end up more in love with him than I already am.

“Derek, myślę, że cię kocham.” He looked at me with a pensive look and I almost fear he understands me. But that’s really stupid, he doesn’t speak polish. I’m falling asleep to the sound of his breathing, and for the first time in this hellish weekend, my heart might just burst from love, rather than sadness. 

. . .

When I wake up, I’m alone. Was last night just one long extra-ordinary dream. Of course I dreamt it all. Derek couldn’t possibly spend so much time with me, couldn’t care so much for me. Why would he? I’m nothing more than his tutor, his one-way ticket to graduation. I’m only here for him because his parents are paying me. Why would he concern himself with me? The loneliness is so crippling. I’m losing my breath again and I hate myself for being so weak. I’m alone again. He left me. 

He promised. 

He promised.

I can’t breathe.

“Stiles. Stiles what’s wrong?” Who is that? Who’s talking to me? “Stiles, please. Breathe. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Derek.” I squeaked out. He didn’t leave, he’s right here. He’s right in front of me. I’m not alone. He pulled me into his arms and I am shaking. 

“Stiles, breathe.” He started counting and breathing with me. He’s rubbing circles on my back and rocking me back and forth gently.

“Don’t leave me.” I said breathlessly.

“Never.” One word. One word is all he said and I can breathe again. He laid on the bed beside me and pulled me close, wrapping himself around me, “I’m so sorry for everything I said to you. You don’t deserve that and. . . I’m so sorry.” 

“I miss him so much.” I said, but there is no crying, not anymore. “Every year, the hole gets so much bigger and I’m falling into it. I feel like I’m disappearing in my own loneliness. I don’t want to be alone anymore. I can’t. . .I. . .” 

“You’re not alone anymore. I swear you’ll never be alone again.” Derek’s voice is so sincere I almost believe him, “Please believe me.”

“Why should I?” I asked him. He looked me in the eyes and I’m flush against the alpha. 

“Because I. . .” He’s hesitating, “Because I really care about you. I . . .you just. . .your scent. You smell like mine. Like a perfect fall day, like-” 

I have no idea what I thought I was doing but before he could finish, my lips crashed onto his and his surprised grunt is suppressed quickly and he’s kissing me back. My mind explodes. There’s nothing but him. There’s nothing but me and my God, he loves me too. Pigs must be flying and it’s probably raining cats and dogs but I don’t care. This impossibly kind, strong, gorgeous alpha is mine. 

“Derek-” I groaned out between kisses, he has to know that I can’t start something with him unless he’s really going to be here. He can’t just up and leave me. I can’t do that. I need a mate for life and by God, I want it to be him.

“Stiles, I swear. I promise I’m never going to leave you.” He speaks so earnestly. So passionately. But I still don’t-, “I know you don’t trust me. I’ll show you. Every day if I have to, every minute, that you can trust me. That we can make it together.” 

Is he reading my mind? 

. . . 

Derek does stay with me. He doesn't leave my side throughout the rest of the night. He holds me so tightly but I fit so perfectly into him and for once, my constant movement is quelled. He holds me and makes promises to me and kisses me. For once I'm so blissfully numb to all the pain and exhaustion. It's a beautiful respite. I'm so wonderfully warm and safe that I the thought of having to let him go makes my stomach turn.

But I have to. I have to let him go because we can't spend every day for the rest of our lives wrapped in each other. I could almost scold myself for letting myself feel like this. Of course I have to let him go. How are things going to be at school now? He's going to have to go home eventually. We can't be around each other 24/7.   
I need to take a deep breath. Be in the moment for once, love what's happening right now because we won't get another moment like this for who knows how long. Be in the moment, with Derek. 

In the morning, Derek is uncharacteristically touchy. He's running his fingers through my hair constantly and always has a hand on me somewhere. It's like he can't stand being more than five feet away from me. And I'm not sure that I mind this new side of Derek. I kind of like how he can't stop touching me. 

“How are things going to be like between us at school now?” I blurted out, mouth full of pop tart.

“Obviously we're together now.” he rolled his eyes then paused for a moment, thinking about what he just said, “I mean, as long as you want us to be?” 

“Yeah, of course I do.” I said quickly.

“Well then things are going to change. I can't keep “bullying” you.” He said with a tired sigh.

“What about your reputation?” I asked meekly. Derek huffed and took my hand in his briskly. 

“I don't give a shit about my reputation anymore, Stiles. I'm not going to keep holding on to these stupid childish things. No, i need to be serious about the future. My future, your future, our future.” He said firmly.

“that's a lot of future.” I said sarcastically, earning myself a grunt and an eye roll. 

“I'm serious, Stiles. I want to be the alpha you deserve and I want to-” I cut him off by placing my lips on his and kissing him gently.

“I know, Der. Just don't forget to do it for yourself too.” He nodded, still too lost from that kiss.

He had asked his sister to go get my jeep from the cemetery last night and I felt a wave of embarrassment crash over me. I must look like a weepy sob story to the Hales. So unprofessional.

“It wasn't a problem, Stiles. You don't need to be embarrassed.” Derek came up behind me and placed a kiss on my head, “My mom wants us to be mated, already.” He said with a laugh while I choked on my own spit.

“Oh my God.” I said once I caught my breath. He gave me his best shit eating grin before patting me on the shoulder.

“What can I say? My family loves you. Almost as much as I do.” He kissed the top of my head then left me standing outside alone. He climbed into his car and lowered the window, peeking at me, “I’ll see you at school. Don’t take too long, okay?” 

I nodded, he’s concerned about me. I get it. I mean he did just pick me up at my father’s grave and practically held me all night to make me feel better. He drove off towards the school and left me behind to get myself there. A little time to think. Things are going to be really different now. I mean, how is he going to act at school? He said he didn’t want to maintain a reputation when it gets in the way of his future. . .our future. How insane is that? He actually wants a future with me. Oh my God. 

Oh my God.

There’s actually a future. 

With Derek. 

I have to get to school. I have to-

Wait a minute. Did I finish this week’s homework?

Oh my God.

. . .

I raced to school, my backpack and books clamoring in the backseat. How did I let myself get so far behind? Oh, that’s right. I’ve been tutoring Derek then I had a weekend of weakness. I need to get back on top of this. When I got to school, I rushed to see my teachers to get my packets in advance and made it to the library to check out and return books all before the bell rang. By the time I get to my desk, my hair's a mess and I’m trying to adjust my clothes. I feel like a mess. I forgot to put my contacts on so I have my thick rimmed glasses on my face. There’s laughter coming from the back of the classroom where Jackson and all the assholes sat. 

“Have a good night last night?” Jackson said smirking, “Did some alpha get their way with you?” 

“What a slut.” A no-name jock laughed. There were more chuckles and haughty laughs. 

These assholes. I pushed down my anger and struggled to put my nose back into the assignments on my desk. I have to get ahead of this work. I ignored all the crass remarks and heated snicker. I can deal with this, it doesn’t even matter what they’re saying. They don’t know me and they don’t know what’s going on.   
It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. . .it doesn't. 

By the time the bell rings, I'm out of my seat and on my way to my next class. I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up crashing into a hard wall of muscle. Shit.  
“Oh man, I'm so sorry, Stiles. I wasn't looking where I was going.” Oh, it's just Scott. Allison offered me her hand and pulled me up. The beautiful omega smiled at me warmly and watched our interaction quietly.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked me worriedly.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” I'll have a bruised ass for a few weeks but whatever. He visibly relaxed and smiled at me.

“Hey, it's been awhile since we last talked but I was wondering if you might wanna join us at the movies this weekend?” He asked.

“Is it okay if I bring someone?” I countered.

“Sure!” He said excitedly. Jeez, this guy is like a puppy. Allison took a moment to sneeze aggressively and started coughing. I placed a hand on her shoulder and patted her back.

“You okay?” I asked once she got control over herself.

“Yeah, I've had a nasty cough for a few days now. I hope I'm not getting sick.” She grimaced.

“Just wash your hands constantly. Keep the germs away.” I suggested. She laughed for a moment and nodded. 

“Anyways, I'll text you with the details?” Scott asked, pulling Allison closer to him. I nodded and once they walked away, resumed my fast paced walk to my next class. I’m almost there when I get slammed against the lockers and my breath gets caught in my throat. When I open my eyes, Derek is looking at me with a mischievous gaze. A small smile played on his lips. For a moment I felt fear. I’m afraid that he’s only been playing games. That he’ll go back to what he used to be with me. That he lied to me about what he wants. He smells the fear and doubt but doesn’t back away from me. No, he leans closer to me and his lips brush against my ear sending shivers down my spine.

“Don’t be afraid of me.” He whispered to me. He pulled back and looked at me for a moment, his eyes flicked to my lips and he smiled brilliantly at me.

“I’m not-” I started to object but his lips crashed to mine, effectively shutting me up. I let out a startled grunt but quickly fell against him. The feeling of his warmth against me is intoxicating. There’s nothing around us. Just white space and the sound of music is flooding my senses, deep acoustics and wonderful bass. I think I might explode. There’s just us and I’m falling so intensely. It feels like light from a million stars is striking my heart and I’m wrecked.

When I open my eyes, his lips are grazing mine and I feel like I can see past his eyes, past his body and gaze into the man’s soul. It’s a feeling I’ve never felt before and my god I think I’m addicted. Derek looks just as wrecked as I do and he’s struggling to pull himself away from me. Slowly, we’re floating back into reality and there are people around us, slack jawed. They’re whispering and now I know turning the rumor mill. Great. We’re both coming back to our senses and I can tell that Derek is listening to what everyone else is saying. There’s no regret in his eyes, thank God. But there is reservation and before he can shut his feelings behind his mask of false bravado, I place my hand on his chest and pray that my face is conveying every single feeling I have for the alpha that I can’t express in words.

“Forget everyone else.” Is the only thing I can say. No body else matters. No one but him and for the first time, I think he actually chooses not to slam his mask over his emotions and I’m seeing the emotion I’ve always wanted to see from him: love. He’s looking at me with something akin to hopelessness, like he’s silently begging me to guide him. Not to leave him. I swear my heart is going to leap out of my body but as long as it finds its way to Derek, I’d be happy giving it up.

He nodded then threw an arm over my shoulder pulling me into his side and walking with me to our next class. He’s gaining confidence with every step and I can’t help but take pleasure in the feeling of Derek’s warm body against mine, pulling me into him. Word about our relationship is no doubt spreading like wildfire and it’s only a matter of time before Derek’s friends are on to it. I just want to enjoy this time. He sat next to me and even though we didn’t speak, he got out his homework and started working. I felt a surge of pride welling up inside of me. He looks over at me and smirks.

“Impressed?” He asked with a smirk.

“Very.” I smiled right back at him.

We both worked while class was going on in the background. By now, word about our relationship is running hot through the rumor mill and there were many sideways glances from everyone in the classroom, including the teacher. Class went quickly and when the bell rang, Derek stood up and took my hand again and we walked to lunch. 

“Mind if I join you?”

“No, not at all.” I smiled at him. This is really new, really fast. I can’t say I’m not enjoying it, however. 

When we got to the library, I guided him to where I usually sit by the window in the back. As we turned the corner of one of the stacks, Jackson and his cronies stood with their chests puffed out and stance defensive. There’s a certain electricity in the air and when Jackson sees Derek’s hand in mine, his face turns furious. Derek shifts uncomfortably but doesn’t let go of my hand. For that, I’m grateful. He looks conflicted, like he’s struggling with himself to run or stay and fight or some other emotion I can’t place. I’m gripping his hands tightly, hoping that I’m enough to anchor him to reality. 

“Derek. What the fuck are you doing with that freak?” Jackson asked accusingly.

“Shut up, Whittemore.” Derek growled. He’s defending me. . . that’s new, “What I do and who I date is none of your goddamn business.”

“So you’re doing this freak now? He must be a really good fuck if you’re turning your back on your friends.” Jackson sneered. Derek moved to throw a punch but I pulled him back and put him behind me while I glared at him and those idiots dangerously. They laughed at me putting the massive alpha behind me.

“Are you a slut, Stilinski? You know that once Hale is done having his fun with you, he’s just going to move on to the next good pussy he can find.” That’s it. This dick bag is gonna get it. My eyes sported their signature golden glow and I’m growling even more threateningly than I thought I ever could, “You can’t control your powers. You won’t use them against us.” I smirked at him.

“I’ve been practicing.” I felt my magic reaching out of me and wrapping it around Jackson’s body. He’s starting to panic, his eyes are open wide and his face is white as a sheet. His heartbeat is thrumming erratically and I can feel his emotions breaching my mind. Something inside me registers that I should feel bad, should not take pleasure in the feeling of his fear but I can’t bring myself to care. Right now I want to be evil. I want to do something to make him regret everything he just said. How can I make him think twice about tormenting me and Derek again. What can I do to him that will temporarily cause him some amount of pain and humiliation. Then it dawns on me. . . just how to make this haughty alpha miserable for a few days. . . a week. . . maybe two. My face breaks into what I can only assume is a devilish grin and the alphas take a step away from their leader. Afraid of what I am doing to Jackson but not afraid enough to leave. No, they want to see their fearless leader get what’s coming to him. Some friends.

“Think twice whenever you say stupid shit, Jackson. I’m not afraid of you but you sure as hell should be afraid of me.” I said with a dark tone. He’s struggling not to shake in fear and I’ve closed my golden eyes in concentration. I convey just what I want my magic to do and in a singular expulsion of magic, the curse I placed on Jackson takes hold. I smile with a devious grin and release my hold on him. 

“What did you do to me?” His voice shakes.

“For the next week or so, you won’t be able to get it up. Hope you like blue balls cuz you’re going to be living with that for a while.” I smirked. I could hear Derek’s chuckles coming from behind me as he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

“You son of a bitch.” Jackson whines like a petulant child.

“Don’t think I won’t do this again.” I snarled at him. He backed away from me, disturbed. I blew a gust of golden mist at him and he scampered off quickly, taking his friends with him. I laughed at his obvious fear and turned to look at Derek who was holding in his own laughter.

“You’re some kind of wonderful, babe.” He laughed and pulled me back towards the seats. 

Well, at least now everyone knows I mean business. I sat with Derek in peace and continued our work. Light conversation between the both of us is easy going and the silence is comfortable. His smile is bright and I find myself getting lost. This guy is gonna be the death of me.


	5. In Sickness and in Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any confusion with the timeline of this story. I keep flashing back and forth so I hope that's understandable. I know that everything is kind of close together and the relationship between Derek and Stiles is happening really quickly. I get that but. . .I think there's some poetic beauty in that. Despite both of their pasts, they've come together because the universe decided that they belong together and now they're just trying to find their way together. In the end, isn't that just beautiful?

Watching Jackson squirm and groan for the next two weeks was the best gift I could have ever given myself, besides Derek, of course. The curse lasted a little longer than I thought it would but it was so much fun to watch his pale, uncomfortable shifting every day. He progressively got more and more needy and watching the alpha fall apart made me giggle like a little girl. He avoided me like the plague and it’s been like a vacation for me. Things are practically peaceful now. In the two weeks that our relationship has gone public, there’s been more rumors tossed out than I ever thought possible. My favorite rumor, is that Derek is my new sugar daddy and I’m a good fuck. It’s both flattering and hilarious.

Derek is spending almost every moment with me now. The only time we spend apart is when he leaves my apartment at night and when we’re in different classes. We’ve been taking things fairly low and it’s been wonderful. He’s taken me out to my favorite diner for dinner a few times already and working through his homework has been even better. He’s already managed to take the tests for his spanish class and passed with flying colors. Now he’s fulfilled his foreign language requirement and the amount of studying we’ve been doing is eased greatly. He’s been able to finish a few major book reports and essays to get him ahead in last year’s english course. He’s catching up quickly and I’m ecstatic. 

The Hale family has invited me over every Saturday now for dinner. It’s wonderful because I’ve been able to play their piano whenever I go over. Derek’s been attentive and from what I can tell, he’s really enjoying our time together. We’ve even started working on college applications. He’s impressed me so much and I find myself falling even more in love with him.

But just as all good things enter my life, I can’t just enjoy it. No, the universe won’t let me have too long to savor the amazing things that have been happening to me. Nope. Damn universe. Scott and I started to reconnect and in my spare time, we’ve managed to hang out at my apartment while Derek reads his books in my bedroom. I had just come home from the clinic, monthly birth control injections are a bitch to deal with especially this close to the holidays. Everyone is getting them before leaving on Christmas vacation and while we're just entering the month of December, things are no less hectic. Anyways, I had just received the shot and when I got to the apartment, my vision blurred slightly and I could feel something changing. Derek could see the sudden fatigue taking a toll on me but I waved off his concerns.

“Probably just side effects from the injection. They'll pass.” I said. Hopefully, that's all this is. I would really hate to get the flu. Derek wasn't too sure about my excuse but let's it go for now. Scott sniffed the air around me and took a moment before looking at me worriedly.

“You smell like Alison.” He said, earning himself a growl from Derek, “No, I mean that your fatigue and. . .something else. . .I've smelled it on a few other omegas recently. Like illness.” Scott said worriedly.

“I'm probably getting the flu, isn't Allison catching something, too?” I asked, desperately trying to mask my own fear.

“Maybe.” He said pensively, “I should go, I'm a little worried about Alison now I should go check on her.” he stood to leave.

“Yeah, okay, I'll see you?” I asked hopefully. It's been fun hanging out with him again.

“Yeah, definitely.” He smiled his lopsided smile then promised to text me later before hurrying out the door to his bike. Derek watched me closely for the rest of the evening but didn't say anything. We continued to work in comfortable silence while the evening passed quickly, I got progressively more tired each hour.

“Hey, Derek? You mind if we call it a night? I'm really tired.” I asked, hopefully.

“Sure. You gonna be okay by yourself?” He asked me, hesitant to leave me alone.

“Yeah, I always am.” I gave him a tired grin. He seemed to doubt me but didn't say anything, only rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, call me if you need anything.” He pleaded with his eyes.

I nodded and watched him gather all his things before giving me a kiss and leaving. The moment he left, I felt my body sag and I fell against the couch in exhaustion. Thank God. I don’t think I could keep my energy up if he had stayed any longer. I wanted to get up and get something to eat because I’m absolutely starving but I don’t have the energy to move my toes let alone get up. I spend few minutes trying to gather what is left of my strength and heave myself up onto the sofa. Once I’m laying on it somewhat comfortably, I can’t stop the darkness from growing stronger and before I can process my weakened state, I’m slipping into it. Then, there’s nothing.

. . .

“Stiles! Stiles, wake up!” I’m being shaken into consciousness but I want to fall back into the darkness, “Baby you gotta wake up.” 

I groaned loudly as Derek lifted me into his arms. He’s scenting me and I can feel his heartbeat thrumming with worry. Why is he so worried? I’m just tired. . . really tired. I’m trying to focus my eyes on him but I’m so tired, are they still closed?

“Jus’ need some coffee.” My speech is slurred slightly and I’m slowly coming back to the real world. Derek is bustling about the apartment quickly, getting the coffee made and returning to my side with some water and a pop tart. He shoved them in my hands, insisting I put something in my stomach. I wish I could just scarf it all down because I’m so hungry I think I might implode. But I end up eating slowly. Derek watches me closely then puts the coffee in a travel mug and helps me get to the car. I’m fairly sure I must smell because I didn’t shower or have time to change. I need to get to school, being late has never happened to me and sick or not, I’m not going to be late to school. 

“Der, this is really strong.” I say as I take a few sips of my coffee, “You’re the best boyfriend ever.” I muttered happily.

“Anything for you, babe.” He smiled a shy smile and patted my leg as he sped towards the school.

“I coulda driven myself, you know?” I said not too convincingly.

“I doubt it. You were practically drowning in a lake of your own drool.” He snorted, “Seriously though, Stiles, you just passed out after I left and didn’t move all night? I’m starting to worry about you.” 

“I’m sure it’ll pass. If it doesn’t get better by Friday then I’ll go to the doctor.” I promised. He seemed to accept this and dropped the subject. 

Gross, Derek had to see my drool lake. That’s embarrassing. When I walked into school, the first thing I notice are all the omegas. Every single one of them look just like me. A mess. They’re all exhausted and struggling to stay on their feet. Just like me. That’s odd. If it has just been me, I would think I’ve started to come down with the flu, but every omega in the school? That’s just excessive. Derek noticed the omegas just as I did and went stiff. He’s refusing to let me go more than a few feet from him and he’s holding my hand tightly. 

“They all smell the same. Like illness.” He said. I can see the wheels turning in his eyes, like he’s trying to wrap his head around all the omegas being ill. With the same illness. 

He looks over at me and when he walks me to the only class that we don’t have together, he’s extremely reluctant to leave me by myself. I fell against him and pulled him into a tight hug. He’s wrapped his arms around me like iron chains. I’m not sure he’ll let go.

“I’ll be fine, Worrywolf. You’ll see me next hour.” I said, taking in his scent while I can. He reluctantly takes his arms away from me at the sound of the warning bell then places a small kiss on my lips then stalking down the hall to his class angrily.

To be honest, I have no idea how the rest of the day goes because I, like almost every other omega, kept falling asleep in class. I’ve never done that before and after apologizing to each of my professors, I’m moving robotically through the halls. I don’t even register when Derek takes my hand and guides me to every class. He’s worrying more and more with each class. He’s been trying to get me to stay awake but I just can’t. My energy is severely lacking and all I need is sleep. The teachers are taking notice of this new behaviour and Ms. Martin, our principle, is taking note of everything, even interviewing several students to collect data. 

“Stiles.” Derek called my attention from my zoned out mind, “I’m taking you home now.”

I nodded, not bothering to argue about needing to get my things and next week’s work because honestly, I can’t even process what is going on around me. He walks   
me to the car and lets me sleep on the way back to the apartment. When he gets me inside he didn’t let me sit down, rather gave me instructions.

“I want you to shower and get into bed. I’m going to run home and get some stuff. I’m staying here with you tonight.” I want to argue, “Don’t argue with me. You’re in no state to be by yourself right now. I’ll be back soon. Do as I ask, please?” His eyes are imploring and seeing that I’ve lost this argument, I nodded and walked off to do as he asked. 

I hear the door close and lock. I’m alone, for now. He asked me to shower and get into bed. I can do it. Can’t I just sleep now and shower later? No. No, don’t do that. Fight your need to sleep, Stilinski. You need to do as Derek asked and shower. Then you can sleep. I speak to myself. The shower only makes my need to sleep stronger, the hot water against my body is so soothing I’m almost falling asleep in the shower. I’m struggling to get myself clean and into a clean pair of boxers. I’m working with practically dead limbs and I’m starting to get dizzy. I have no idea how I manage to get myself from the shower into the bed but I did. I never knew that cold sheets could feel so good against my bare skin. I’m so impossibly sore and tired. I feel like I just ran a hundred miles without a break. 

Derek lets himself back into my home and hurries to check on me. He wakes me from my sleeping a few times in the night, ordering me to eat and stay hydrated. He lays on the other side of the bed while I snore away. He’s continuing his work silently beside me, checking on me frequently. It’s so domestic it makes my head spin. It feels so wonderful having him weighing down the other side of the bed, like an ever present reminder that he’s there and I’m not alone, he’s taking care of me. He leaves to shower somewhere in the middle of the night and wakes me one more time to eat some soup. And when he called it a night, he pulled me close to him and spooned. Derek’s the biggest cuddler I’ve ever seen but having him close to me, scenting me and listening to my breathing is strangely calming. Having him watch over me so carefully is absolutely calming. Being in this alpha’s arms is like nothing I’ve ever felt. Falling asleep like this is the easiest and by far the best nights sleep I could ever get.

By morning, something changed. My body is taking a turn for the worst and I feel even shittier than I did yesterday. I’m all achy and my lungs feel heavy and terribly sore. I’m hot but not running a fever quite yet and I’m still so tired. Derek is pacing in the living room waiting for the coffee to be done. He’s probably going to push me to see the doctor now. He’s probably right, I should go see a doctor. This isn’t normal. He gets me out of bed gently and follows me around while I do my morning routine slowly and tiredly. I broke into a coughing fit while trying to pull on a pair of jeans and fell. If Derek hadn’t caught me I would have fallen hard on my ass. 

“Stiles-” 

“I know, Derek. I'm okay. Let's just get to school.” 

“You should really take a day, you're not well.” He pointed out.

“I haven't missed a day of school in three years. I'm not about to any now.” I gritted out and ignored his warnings. Even though I look and feel like shit, I am not missing school. 

I got dressed and allowed Derek to hold me tightly to get me in the car. He didn’t let me drive again and as much as I miss driving my baby, it’s most likely a good idea that I let Derek drive. He walks me to class and sets me in my seat. He’s fussing over me and even though I know I should tell him to go and mind himself before he’s late to his own class, I’m feeling extremely needy and I want him near me every second I can have him. He picked up on my emotions and nuzzled his nose against my neck and inhaled my scent. When the final bell rang he kissed me and left the room with a worried and confused look. 

I looked around me at the couples in the room. Other omegas mirroring my exact emotions. They all look like shit, just like me. Some of the omegas had their alphas with them in the class and they’re attentive holding their omegas. I immediately wish I had Derek next to me. Watching everything going on around me, I notice that every single omega is just as sick if not worse than I am. Their condition drastically changed from extreme fatigue to flu like symptoms in less than a day. The teachers are sympathetic to the condition of the students and they’re taking it easy on us today. The teacher let us read silently and listen to a video she put on the projector but I couldn’t help but set my head on the desk and fall asleep. Next thing I know, I’m being woken up by the chime of the P.A. system.

“Attention students and faculty, we will be dismissing all classes over the intercom to the gymnasium immediately. All omegas are to sit on the south bleachers and alphas on the north.” This can’t be good. Ms. Martin’s voice didn’t shake or give away her emotions but the gravity of the situation is made known as soon as she gave the seating directions. 

As the classrooms are dismissed, I watch all the omegas separate from their alphas and make their way to their side of the gym. Allison is leaning against the doorway weakly and I make my way over to her. My feet feel like lead and I’m trudging more than I am walking. But she looks even more wrecked than I am. She sees me and smiles a small, tired smile.

“I feel like shit.” She mutters.

“Me too.” I laughed humorlessly and put my arm around her middle allowing her to cling onto me for support as we made our way to our seats. Scott and Derek are standing next to each other, watching us make our way to our seats. Scott is boring his eyes into the back of our heads and I can practically hear Derek’s brooding. We take our seats and wait for Ms. Martin to address everyone. I made eye contact with Derek and he’s mouthing words I can’t make out but I know exactly what he’s asking me.

“I’m fine. Just tired.” I said to myself knowing full well he could hear me. If he can hear my words, I’m sure he can hear my heart and damn he’ll probably know I’m lying through my teeth. I’m so not okay. He shook his head, he’s starting to get angry with me. I don’t like when he’s angry with me. It feels wrong. I gave him a pleading look, begging that he not be so terse with me. He switched from angry to intensely worried in a matter of seconds. 

“Attention, please!” Principal Martin shouted over everyone, ripping my concentration from Derek, “We have an emergency announcement. There has been an outbreak among omegas all over the country. This illness is spreading quickly with no way to stop it. It’s incredibly dangerous and has already racked up a hefty death toll. So far, the CDC has not found the cause nor the cure. Due to the omega virus being spread rapidly, all omegas will not be allowed on campus. Classes will be held online and once this virus passes, classes will resume like normal. We ask that all omegas go home immediately and for the sake of their health, remain indoors till a cure is found.”   
There's an uproar of noise. Omegas are shouting and yelling at administration and the teachers are all trying to calm them down. There’s a few omegas rushing to cover their mouths with scarves or their shirts to keep from catching something. Me, I'm already sick with whatever’s going around. The achy feeling in my joints, burning fever, cough, headache and a plethora of other symptoms are racking my body. Allison whimpered and grabbed onto me, afraid for herself. I didn’t make a noise, all of my suspicions and fears have just been confirmed. I’m sick and there’s no way of curing me. I wrapped my arm around Allison’s waist and sushed her, murmuring lies to her. 

“It’s going to be okay.” I whispered, “We’re going to be okay.” 

“You’re lying.” She said, seeing through all my shit. She really has a knack for that. I shouldn’t underestimate this girl.

“Yeah well. . .who knows.” Is all I can muster. We both let out a breathy laugh and leaned on each other. 

“Scott’s going to be so devastated.” She murmured, her tone extremely dark and forlorn.

“You talk like we’re already dead.” I said, watching Derek pace back and forth, obviously listening to our conversation. Scott looks so dejected and afraid. 

“Aren’t we?” She asked hopelessly.

“Not yet we aren’t.” I want to keep the hope alive but honestly, I’m not sure at this point. I feel like absolute shit and feel even worse. I’m not sure how this is going to turn out for me, “All I know is, we have to fight this. I’m not giving up so easily.” 

She looked into my eyes and smiled at me. Maybe I’ve just given her enough confidence to fight this. She’s burning a fever now, just like me and we’re both starting to feel our lungs fill with shit. The alphas on the other end of the hall are all shocked. There's an eerie silence and the feeling of concern and fear for us that I can almost cut through it with a butter knife. Scott is looking at Allison so intently. He knows Alison is sick, she just got over the flu and her immune system is far more compromised than my own. Jackson is trying not to let on how terrified he really is, his eyes haven't left Lydia's since we got into the hall for the assembly. Derek? Well, Derek's still pacing. His eyes haven't gravitated from mine either and I know he's listening to my slow heartbeat and smelling the illness. He's even more worried after the delivery of such good news. But me? I'm not worried at all. . .

Ms. Martin dismissed everyone and helped get the alphas with their omegas out of the school with minimal contact to any other omega. When she let the alphas go, Derek took five seconds to make it to me. His arms circled around me and I'm so tired all of a sudden that I'm falling into him. His worried gaze looking me over but feeling utterly helpless. I’m glad that Scott is not even an inch behind Derek and he’s scooping Allison into his arms, saying a quick goodbye then rushing off with her.

“I don't feel ‘sgood.” I slurred. That's not good. I’m getting worse very fast and Derek can tell.

“I'm taking you home, love.” he said sternly and I didn't fight him. I'm too tired to argue with him. He’s lifting me into his arms and cradling me closely. I’m so warm. It’s so hot right now. I can feel the beads of sweat on my forehead and Derek’s warm body is making it even worse.

“Der, I’m so hot.” He looked at me worriedly and hastily wiped away the sweat with his sleeve. 

“Oh God. You’re going to be okay, Stiles, I promise. I’m going to take you to my house. You’ll be safer there.” He said. His tone is the most frightening thing. He’s so worried.

He got me in the car and quickly sped off to his house. The AC is running on full blast, he’s trying to get my temp down. I’m burning. I feel like I’m in an oven. I double over with a coughing fit and God, it feels like there are nails being shoved down my esophagus. Derek is rubbing circles on my back, waiting for me to compose myself. When I pull my sleeve away from my mouth, there are spots of blood and I stared at the crimson red dots on my gray sleeve. I let out a small whine and Derek glances down to see what I’m staring at. There’s a sharp intake of air and he’s gripping the wheel in an iron grip.   
He pulls into the driveway in a flurry of gravel and dust. He’s moving at supersonic speeds, getting me out of the car and into the house. I’ve almost got whiplash he’s moving so quickly. His arms tighten around me as we enter the house and I can feel his rapid heartbeat.

“Mom!” He shouts. Why is he shouting? They’re all werewolves, surely she heard him entering the house.

“Derek? What’s-” It only takes one look, one look at me to lose all color on her face, “Oh my God. He’s sick too?” She’s rushing to follow Derek up the stairs to his room. She opened the door and watched him set me down on the large, super soft bed. I’ve always loved his bed. I mean damn, this mattress is like a cloud and the thread count on the sheets is like a million. 

“He’s coughing up blood.” Derek said, pulling a sheet around me and propping me up with a few pillows. I’m too lost in his scent to tell him not to worry.

“I’m going to go get a fever reducer. I can feel his heat from across the room.” She said before rushing off to retrieve what she needs. Derek is rummaging through his stuff in the bathroom and returned with a bowl and washcloth. The second he puts the cold towel on my forehead, I let out a small whine at the cooling feeling. It’s so hot and with the cold towel dabbing on my face and neck.

“Can you breath alright?” He asks quietly. I can’t. I’m incredibly stuffed up and there’s so much crap in my lungs. I shake my head, no and he curses. Talia reenters the room with two large orange pills and a water bottle. She offers them to me carefully and with whatever strength I have left, I get them down.

“I also brought some vapor rub and I’ll go to the store to pick up a humidifier and whatever else you need.” She said with a small smile. 

“Thanks mom. Should we get a doctor?” Derek asked. His hand held mine tightly.

“There’s nothing a doctor can do, no one knows what this is. All we can do is wait for it to pass or until someone figures out a cure.” She sighed. They look so helpless. Like they’re grasping at every straw. Talia took one more worried glance at me before rushing out the door with her phone in her hand.

Watching the alphas struggle to think of ways to help me is like watching one of those movies where a guy is stuck in a nightmare, trying to run down a dark hallway to get to a door but no matter how much or how fast he runs, he just can’t reach the door. It’s fruitless. Watching these alphas, who are so used to being able to control everything and are constantly in charge lose their control. . .it’s devastating. 

“You’re going to be okay. I promise.” Derek stroked my cheek lightly, “What are you feeling, can you tell me?” He asked hopefully.

“I can’t breathe well. My throat is killing me. Head hurts, everything hurts and I’m so hot.” I feel like crying I feel so shitty. He took a moment to think, I can see the wheels turning behind his eyes and then he’s nodding slowly.

“Okay, let’s get you undressed. I’ll put some of this vapor rub on you.” He suggested gently. I nodded and sat up slowly to let him pull my shirt off of my body. Derek let out a startled yelp when he saw my skin. 

“Oh my God, Stiles.” He’s shaking now. The dark, black lines running through my veins, highlighting them under my pale skin has gotten darker. It’s gruesome looking and I almost feel disgusted with myself. The black lines starting at the center of my chest are spreading up to my arms and starting to progress to my fingers slowly. There’s a few on my neck and they’re creeping upwards. 

“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?” I asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was this bad?” He looks like the air has been kicked out of his lungs. His fingers are ghosting over the lines and I can’t help but take whatever comfort I can in his fingers grazing over me.

“I didn’t know.” I said weakly. He grimaced at me and shook his head but didn’t say anything to argue with me. He lightly rubbed the vapor rub on my chest and I let out a sigh of relief. The cool feeling of the menthol cools my hot skin and the scent is breaking through the blockage in my nose. I felt the beginnings of another coughing fit and scooted away from Derek to hack my lungs out. He shoved a kleenex in my hand and I used it to catch the blood and phlegm. He rushed to the bathroom to get his wastebasket and placed it next to the bed, waiting for when I finished.

“Here, drink this.” He placed a water bottle in my hands, “You need to stay hydrated.” 

“Okay, nurse Derek.” I smirked weakly.

“How you can be such a smartass at a time like this, I have no idea.” He shook his head but I saw the small smile on his face. I gulped down the water and laid back down. My ribs are aching and I’m so tired, “Try and sleep. I’ll be right here, I’m not leaving.”

I looked into those deep, hazel green eyes and held his strong hand. I watched him till I felt my eyelids slide closed and I fell asleep. My pain ebbed finally and I’m slipping into darkness.

. . .

“Stiles, wake up. Come on, baby you gotta wake up.” Derek is shaking me and I’m wheezing into consciousness. The room is filled with the scent of menthol and the humidifier is shooting out water vapor. I’m struggling to regain my breath and Derek has let out a relieved sigh.

“What happened.” I said breathlessly.

“You stopped breathing. You’re okay, I just had to wake you up.” Derek is grasping onto my hand tightly now. A wave of nausea hit me hard and I’m swaying. Derek is holding onto my shoulders, trying to steady me.

“I’m gonna be sick.” I managed to get out. He shoved the waste bin in my arms just as I heaved forward and threw up everything in my stomach. I’m wrenching viciously and wheezing. Derek is rubbing my back, holding me up as I throw up. He’s the best boyfriend ever. 

“Oh, Stiles.” Derek whimpered behind me. The big bad alpha, so concerned for me.

I laid back down once I finished, my throat feeling like a new kind of hell. I’m freezing now. My body is shivering fiercely and I’m close to tears again. Derek pulled the covers up over my shoulder and handed my water bottle to me to take a few sips. My mouth tastes awful and I’m pretty sure I look as bad as I feel. 

“Der-” I squeaked, “I feel like shit.” 

“You look like shit, too.” He said, trying to cheer me up. Nice try, alpha. I groaned and reached for his hand and held on as tight as I could. His phone started ringing   
and he begrudgingly answered.

“What do you want, Jackson?” He growled, “Lydia is sick? What are her symptoms?” There’s a long pause, “Yeah, Stiles has black lines too. They’re all over his torso and starting to climb up his next and down his arms. . . he just threw up.” There’s a loud, shaky sigh, “We gave him fever reducer. He was burning a really bad fever. Vapor rub and a humidifier to clear up his sinuses. If she falls asleep, you have to monitor her because she could stop breathing. You need to wake her up if that happens. Stiles stopped breathing but once he woke up he was wheezing for a bit before he caught his breath then vomited. Keep her hydrated.” Are they comparing notes? Derek looks deep in thought while Jackson spoke to him, “Fuck. No not yet. Hold on. . .” 

“Derek.” I groan, a spike in pain in my abdomen made me curl into a tight ball. 

“Stiles, love, I need you to lay on your stomach.” He urged. His tone is scared. There’s so much fear in his voice.

“I can’t, it hurts so much.” I groaned. He tried to force me onto my stomach and I yelled out in pain and resisted the movements, “Nie! Zatrzymaj się!” I cried.

“Stiles, please.” He begged. Derek wouldn’t hurt me, he’s trying to help. It hurts so badly I don’t want to put pressure on my stomach but Derek is asking me please. I whimpered and cried but let him roll me onto my stomach and he assessed my back. 

“Jackson. . . it’s starting. What do I do?” He asked shakily, “Okay. . . that helped Lydia? Okay. . . yeah. I’ll do that. . .no I haven’t been watching the news. What the fuck? Seriously? Oh my God. How long?” He growled, “Don’t say that, they’re going to be okay. Have you heard from anyone else? Erica too? I know Allison is sick. I haven’t heard from Scott at all. He’s probably freaking out.” 

I could hear shouting on the other end of the line and Derek hastily said goodbye before hanging up and standing quickly. I want to roll onto my back again but Derek places his hand on my shoulder firmly, halting my movements.

“We need to keep you on your stomach, okay? You need to keep pressure on your stomach .” He made a move towards the door and I reached out to grab his hand, “I know it hurts baby but you gotta do it. I’m going to the store to get you a heating pad. I’ll be back soon.” 

“Derek. . .” I groaned painfully. The tears are spilling and I can tell I’m making it really hard on him but I can’t bear the idea of him leaving me.

“Baby I gotta get this for you.” He pleads with me, “Laura is going to sit with you, okay?” He placed a kiss on my forehead and relaxed my fingers that are wrapped around his wrist. He’s telling me to let go. And I do so extremely reluctantly. When he hurries out the room, I feel like the temperature plummeted a solid ten degrees and I’m sad.

Laura came in and rushed to my side, taking a seat and observed my body. Her face scrunched together in worry and she’s fighting back tears. She stroked my cheek and took the damp warshcloth and wiped away the tears and sweat. 

“What’s going on, Laura?” I asked hopefully. 

“The death toll is climbing quickly. It’s like a plague.” Fuck, “We’re doing everything we can to figure out how to make you better. We’re going to keep you safe.” I look at her unconvinced by her promises, “You’re going to get through this. I promise.” 

“Laura. . .” I groaned weakly, “I’m so tired.” My eyes are drooping and before I can stop myself, I’m slipping into darkness. And there’s no pain there. It’s just peaceful. 

“Stiles, don’t fall asleep.” There’s an echo in my head, “Fight it.” She sounds worried now. I want to fight it. I want to prove that I am strong to the alphas, to my alpha, but I can’t. I’m too weak. 

. . .

“Stiles! Wake up, baby, please!” There’s shouting. Derek? Why’s he so worried? I’m struggling to open my eyes and when I do, Derek is staring at me with tears in his eyes. I have a moment of clarity before I’m slammed with pain. I let out a strangled whimper and started shaking. What’s happening to me? There’s so much pain, then, there’s nothing. I can’t see or feel anything but I know I haven’t passed out. Derek’s shouting now. Yelling desperately for me. I can feel myself being rolled onto my side and internally, I know that there’s something very wrong.

“Stiles! Oh God.” Derek is crying now, “Baby, please.” 

There’s more crying in the room but I have no idea who it’s coming from. I can register that I’m shaking but what the hell is happening? After what felt like hours to me but I’m sure are only minutes, my body is relaxing and I’m brought back to my body and I become painfully aware of the effects of whatever just happened to me. I’m struggling for air, my body is so impossibly sore and painful. There’s so much pain. I’m rolled onto my back once again and I’m blinking tiredly at Derek. He has big tears rolling down his face and he’s so visibly terrified. The raw emotion in his eyes is so startling that I’m awash in them. I want to comfort him, to make him feel better but all I can muster is a weak smile before I pass out again.

. . .

Derek’s P.O.V.

He just seized. He shook so viciously. I’m shaking now. I watched his eyes strained and his skin turn ghostly white. When he finished seizing, he’s so pale and his body temperature is way down. A thick layer of sweat coats his body and he’s so weak. I’ve never been more afraid in my life. I’m trying to get myself together but watching him. . .it’s like falling apart. Like I’m losing parts of myself. I’m so worried for him and I wish more than anything that I can help him. And what does he do after having one of the worst seizures I’ve ever seen? He sees my obvious terror and devastation and smiles at me. Fucking smiles. 

Stiles isn’t afraid, he’s not angry, he’s not upset. He’s worried. . .for me. Just like him to be dying with no end to his pain and try to take care of me. I can see him starting to pass out again and my heart is pounding in my chest.

“Stiles, baby please don’t sleep again. Stay with me.” I’m pleading with him. I run my hand across his cheek, trying to stir something in him but all he does is grunt at my pleas and succumb to the darkness. His breathing is weak. . .so weak. 

I look back at my family standing in the doorway. Cora, Laura and my mother all have tears in their eyes and salty tears rolling down their faces. They’re almost as devastated as I am. My father looks on in abject horror and complete sadness for what Stiles is going through and what I’m feeling. I felt my phone ringing in my pocket and angrily pulled it out. Scott.

“What the hell do you want?” I ask grumpily.

“Turn on the news. Channel 12.” He said then hung up. I wasted no time turning on my TV and flipping it to the news channel. 

“Breaking update on the epidemic facing omegas all over the country. CDC has determined that the cause of this illness was a biological virus that had mutated in the monthly birth control injections. An oversight in the birth control companies that developed the vaccine found that a mutation in their injections has grown to infect the population.” The anchor said. 

“Oh my God.” My mom whispered. She took the words right out of my mouth.

“The CDC has also concluded that the only course of action that can be taken is to let the illness run its course. Omegas being studied have begun to show improvement after two weeks of illness. Their recommendation is to treat it like the flu and let it run its course.” She informs, “Stay tuned for more information regarding this epidemic. Normal symptoms, helpful drugs and essential questions: answered when we come back.” The TV cuts to commercial and I quickly put it on mute to call Scott back. He picks up almost immediately. 

“It was the birth control.” Scott grunted in response, “How’s Allison?” 

“She’s asleep. She’s had a really bad fever and a couple of hours ago she started seizing.” He said tiredly.

“Same with Stiles. He just passed out from a seizure. So we just have to wait this out?” I asked angrily.

“I guess so.” He sighed, “We’re all pretty freaked out over here. I’m scared shitless.” He admitted. Hearing him confirm my emotions and reflect them back to me is somewhat reassuring. I’m not the only one going through this and I’m not the only one feeling like this for their omega. 

“Oh my God, Allison’s waking up. I gotta go, tell Stiles I said hey.” The phone call is cut off quickly and I want to laugh but can’t find it in me to be anything but jealous. I wish Stiles would wake up. 

I sat in the room in silence, continuing my homework. I know Stiles would be upset if I had stopped everything just because he’s sick. I sat and cared for him for hours. Laura and Cora stopped into the room and kept me company once and awhile but once it got to be close to midnight, they went to bed after checking on us one last time. 

“Honey, you should sleep. Stiles is probably going to be asleep for a while.” Mom walked in and laid a hand on my tired shoulder.

“I can’t sleep.” Is my only excuse. She smiled sadly at me and made sure I had everything I need before heading off to bed. 

Then it’s just us. Stiles’s slow heartbeat and shallow breathing isn’t rhythmic at all. Not like his usually rapid heartbeat and excited rambling. I reached my hand out to take away his pain and am happy that it’s lessened since earlier. I want nothing more than to see his warm, whiskey colored eyes staring back at me or his bright, wide smile. I stroked his cheek gently and listened to his body. The heating pad I got him is pressed tightly against his middle, trying to provide some amount of warmth and comfort to his abdomen.

Stiles whimpered in his sleep and reached for me. My wolf has been pacing constantly for the entirety of this ordeal and now, he’s howling for Stiles. I nuzzle his neck and inhale his scent. It’s clogged with illness but I can still make out the scent of fall. I couldn’t help myself being drawn to him. This powerful, all-consuming need to be holding him swallowed me and before I can stop myself, I’m gently pulling him into my arms, nestling him perfectly against my body. He’s relaxed instantly, and half the tension in his body has drained at my touch. I can feel my wolf preening at the effect I have on my omega. Whoah. . .

What? 

Did I just. . .I did. . . but it’s true isn’t it? I care so deeply for Stiles, hell, I love him so much. His scent is so alluring, he smells like home to me. I’ve always been intrigued by Stiles and everything he is. Even when I was tormenting him, he never ceased to spark my interest. Now, having him wrapped in my arms and shielded from the world is satisfying some primal need inside of me. I know he’s sick and I know he’s safe, safe in my bed, in my house, in my arms. He’s cared for and so deeply loved. I can feel the omega curling into me. His breathing and heartbeat is still so weak and I’m beyond terrified for him. I don’t know what I would do if he. . .

I can’t even think about it, i’ll be sick. 

I’m nuzzling him gently, warming his cold body and purring in his ear. He’s so soft, even in his illness, he’s so soft and beautiful. I’m trying my hardest to contain the possessive growl creeping up my throat because Stiles isn’t in the right frame of mind nor does he have the capacity to deal with my possessive moodiness. I’m watching him so intently and when he stirs slightly, my body goes rigid and I don’t want to disturb his sleep. He needs all the rest he can get. 

“Why so sad, Sourwolf?” He mumbled. He let out a noise, a cross between a whimper and a groan. He’s in pain. I would have rolled my eyes and growled at his stupid nickname for me any other time but right now all I want to do is take away his pain. 

“Did you get whatever you needed?” I nodded and motioned to the heating pad on his abdomen. He then became aware of the pain being taken away and he’s smiling gratefully at me, “Wow, you been holdin out on me.”

“You’re doing better with the heating pad and your fever has gone.” I reported to him, “The CDC found out that the illness was being spread by the monthly birth control injections. They said to just let it run its course.”

“Fucking hell.” He muttered. I chuckled at his reaction, “That’s just going to terrify me whenever I go to get the shot again.”

“You’re not getting that shot again.” I said firmly. 

“Derek, I need to be on birth control. I’m not mated and the last thing I need is to be raped and pregnant.” The thought of someone else touching my omega made me growl in anger and pure possessiveness. Even worse, he’s speaking about such a horrible act of. . .just I can’t even think. He’s managed to hit me where it counts because even though we aren’t mated, I was hoping. . .

“Der-” He saw the impact of his words and he’s trying to backtrack but he’s said it. I don’t want to stress him out even more. I know he’s only trying to be practical, he would never intentionally hurt me.

“It’s okay, love. We can worry about that later.” I kiss his forehead, “I promise I’ll always keep you safe.” We don’t break eye contact and I’m hoping he can see that I’m telling the truth and I would never hurt him or let him get hurt by someone else’s hands.

“I love you so much.” He says. There’s so much truth in this declaration that I’m swimming in a sea of happiness. My omega is so wonderful, so in love with me and I him. Everything is right in the world. Well, besides his illness. That sucks ass. But being here with him, hopeful, and confident that he’s going to pull through. . .there’s nothing better than that. 

He’s content to cuddle against me and soak up all the heat he can. We whisper about how we’re both feeling, he talks about his body and what’s going on inside. There’s a massive amount of pillow talk and I couldn't be happier. I told him about his seizure and started crying just remembering Stiles’s weak and frail body shaking so hard. Stiles simply smiled and kissed at the tears falling on my face. He continued to break into spontaneous coughing fits and managed to throw up a few times in the night. But in between the bad moments, there are beautiful, loving moments. For now, Stiles and I are enjoying the break, just being with each other. And just like that, my world is being pulled back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone enjoys seeing Stiles as a bad ass and believe me, he is. This chapter shows his fragility and mortality in a way that also reflects Derek's emotional side.   
> Keep commenting!


	6. The Charity Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting really close to closing up the flashbacks. I did a bit of a song fic kinda thing in this chapter. I love this song and I plan on integrating more music into this story. Let me know what you think!

One month ago. . .  
Stiles P.O.V

“Baby, will you play me something?” Derek asked me, messing with my fingers in his hands.

“I don’t have anything to play, Der.” I remind him with a small eye roll and a grin. He laughed and dug under his bed for a guitar. It has a large silver bow on it, contrasting with the gorgeous black varnish. It’s a simple acoustic guitar but the amount of love in his eyes as he hands me the instrument makes me swell in happiness.

“A gift, for getting through that whole mess.” He’s talking about that plague that racked the omegas all over the country. I’m starting to get better, slowly now that the brunt of the illness is passed. After a week of passing out, vomiting, and a plethora of other God awful symptoms, I’ve started to recuperate and now only run an occasional fever and have been reduced to a grueling cough. I’m still really weak but with every day I’m gaining more and more of my strength back. He placed the beautiful guitar in my hands and I smiled at him gratefully. 

“I’ve never owned my own guitar.” I immediately start to tune it and completely zone out to even Derek’s fingers brushing my limbs tenderly. I’m focused on feeling my fingers flying over the strings as I’m strumming different chords. Derek’s watching me closely. His eyes wandering from my face to my fingers. Music fills the room as I strum a few simple riffs. I lose track of time and when I finish the song I’ve been playing, loud clapping brought me back to reality. Derek is smiling a pleased smile at me and his sisters are standing in the doorway, clapping for me. They had stayed to listen to my playing and left once I finished. Derek set the guitar off to the side and went to close his door before joining me on the bed.

“I love when you play. It’s like everything falls away and I watch you completely forget about everything but the music. It’s mesmerizing.” I smile at his words, blushing slightly. He wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my neck.

“Thank you.” I kiss his temple. He’s grinning at me and keening at my gratitude.

“Are you sure you want to go back to school tomorrow? It’s only been a week and a half. You can take time to get better.” He said hopefully. The last thing he wants is for me to overwork myself.

“I’m sure. I miss school. Besides, I’ve spent the last week and a half in this bed. I desperately want to get up and move about.” I said, running my hands over his strong arms, “It’ll be okay.” 

He doesn’t look too sure but he’s been worrying non stop for my well being these past weeks that he’s finding it difficult to stop. We spent the rest of our lazy Sunday in bed, resting peacefully. Talia came in to bring us a tray with food for lunch and dinner. We never left the room. Derek allowed me move about a couple time and when I went to shower he didn’t insist on staying in the bathroom with me in case I needed help. That’s one thing I’m extremely happy about, I’ve only showered a few times since getting sick and despite my obvious aversion to being dirty, I didn’t have the strength to stand on my own until a few days ago. Then I was able to shower on my own. Derek has taken such good care of me throughout this illness and managed to keep going on his work. To say he’s impressed me is an understatement.

“I’m so proud of you.” I said to the glorious alpha who’s currently wrapped around me like an octopus.

“For what?” He muttered sleepily.

“For everything, you’ve kept up your studies and have gotten your GPA higher in such a short time. You’ve been truly dedicated to your studies and I. . .well, I’m just really impressed.” I said, breathing in his intoxicating scent. 

“It’s all for you.” He smiled lazily.

“Der-”

“You make me want to be a better alpha, a better person, just. . .better. Not just because I want you to see that I can be everything for you but because for the first time in a long time, you’ve made me see the value in myself again. For that, you’ve got me forever, babe.” I can positively say that I’ve never been rendered speechless before now. He’s done it. It’s amazing. 

I’m at such a loss for words but when I hear his soft snores I take my time memorizing everything about him. Committing every curve, hair, and tiny blemish to memory. This man has me in the palm of his hand. How did he do that? In such a short period of time. . .he’s gotten me to see that I’m not better off alone, that I’m better off with him. I mean sure, before we started our little tutor arrangement, there had been some feelings I never wanted to address let alone explore towards the alpha. Now, I can’t seem to tear my heart back out of his hands. I caress his cheeks so gently, brushing my fingertips against his stubble. 

Somewhere in dreamland, Derek must feel my touch because he leans into it and whimpers my name. His arms tighten around me like he’s afraid I’ll slip away. I’m humming a song to my alpha. Humming the intro, one day maybe I’ll play it for him on the piano. It’s really a beautiful melody. Then the words flowing from my lips so easily. . .He’s nuzzling me in encouragement. Somehow, somewhere, my song is reaching him. 

Cause we've been driving so long  
I can't remember how we got here  
Or how we survived so long  
I'm tryna run from our pride  
Till you set fire to my atmosphere  
And I remember how I spent the 23rd  
Feeling six feet under  
When I'm 30,000 feet in the air  
Chasing that sundown  
So far east I'm westbound  
Feeling like the edge of this world is near

 

The lyrics from Wake Up by EDEN come to me easily. The lyrics hitting me hard and sending my emotions into overdrive. Just like every time I play an instrument, I zone out, losing myself in the lyrics, the emotions and Derek. He’s snoring so quietly as if to be able to hear me sing more clearly. His stubble is running against my neck and I know I’m going to have stubble burn tomorrow. I continued to stroke his cheek and sing to him. I’d sing forever for him if he so wished me to.

But you'll feel better when you wake up  
Swear to god I'll make up  
Everything and more when I get back someday  
This is more than just a phase, love  
Shooting stars all break up

And even though it seems like half the world away  
Things will be better in America  
Heard the streets are gold there  
Maybe I could fly you out this place someday  
Chasing dreams like I'm on Novocain  
Screaming through your airways  
Looking back I almost thought I heard you say

 

Stay, you're not gonna leave me  
This place is right where you need to be  
And why your words gotta mean so much to them  
And they mean nothing to me  
So stay, you're not what you're hearing  
Cause I've been watching you changing  
And who said you're one in a million

Anyway?

Stay. I so desperately want him to stay with me. I so desperately want to be with him forever. He’s become so much more to me than just a boyfriend. He’s become my anchor, my stabilizer. He’s effectively become my sanity personified. I know I still have my moments, I can have my own little lapses back into my depressed state and settle for loneliness. But I know I can always count on Derek to snap me out of them. Derek doesn’t reason with my demons, rather sees them for what they are and doesn’t try to fix them. No, he does something far better. He dances with them, interacts with them, lessens their effects on me. 

Cause you see only what you want to  
Your tunnel vision haunts you  
And you can't see what's wrong  
When you keep sleeping through the PM  
Eyes wide open when you're dreaming  
You’re sleepwalking, just keep talking  
And maybe you can talk your way out of this deep end  
No b plan in your system  
Just tell me what you're thinking  
I'm scared that you might fall

But you're not

Then it hits me, the realization that Derek hasn’t given me all the answers yet. He’s still holding himself back from me despite everything. He’s still hiding his own demons from me. He’s been sinking for who knows how long without a safety line. He’s not afraid of what they’re doing to him but I am. I’m afraid for him. There are secrets in his head and heart and soul. Secrets that I can tell produce the deepest shame and harrowing sadness within his soul. I can see it so clearly. The frown lines and harsh scowl he wears. The mask of toughness and false bravado. But I can also see what lies behind it. What is laying behind those troubled hazel green eyes. The pain. It’s haunting. It matches my own. And for once, I’m not sure who’s demons are stronger. His? Or mine?

 

And you'll feel better when you wake up  
Taking off your makeup  
Sun always seems to wash our fears away  
And it's always shining somewhere  
I just gotta get there  
And even though it seems like half the world away

 

Things are better in America  
Heard the streets are gold there  
Maybe I could fly you out this place someday  
Chasing dreams like I'm on Novocain  
Screaming through your airways  
Looking back I almost thought I heard you say

 

Stay, you're not gonna leave me  
This place is right where you need to be  
And why your words gotta mean so much to them?  
When they mean nothing to me  
So stay, you're not what you're hearing  
Cause I've been watching you changing  
And who said you're one in a million

You’re so much better than that  
He doesn’t deserve it. All the trouble, the pain, the struggle. He’s a good man. He doesn’t deserve the struggle. I wish more than anything I could help him half as much as he helps me. Maybe, just maybe. . .he can see that he needs me just as much as I need him, and he’ll let himself be happy. Fully happy. In the end. . .that’s all I really want for him.

Stay, you're not what you're hearing  
Cause I've been watching you changing  
And who said you're one in a million anyway?

And you'll feel better when you wake up  
Swear to god I'll make up  
Everything or more when I get back someday  
Chasing dreams like I'm on Novocain  
Screaming through your airways  
Looking back I almost thought I heard you say

You're so much better than that.

I kiss his temple once more before I fall asleep, humming the tune of the song as I slip into the darkness. I’m swallowed whole by his scent, his calm snores, his warmth. I’m swallowed whole but him.

. . .

We started the week. . .gently? I don’t know. The school eased everyone back into the swing of things. It’s boring. In the time they’re taking to get everyone settled, I’m zooming past all the homework for this week and next week, starting to get a jump on the week after. Ms. Martin has already come to me about graduating early. I’m so close. By the pace I’m moving, I could be done next month. I’ve already met every single graduation requirement and at this point I’m just stalling before graduation. I told her I would think about it. I’m not too eager to leave Derek behind. I still have work to do. After the whole omega illness thing, I would have never guessed what would come next. Me making friends. 

Well this is new. It still astounds me just how improbable that all this is happening. Derek’s just as stunned as I am. But after everything that happened, it’s like everyone’s been pistol whipped back into shape and everyone is far more loving and. . .dare I say even friendlier. Like no one is taking anything for granted and everyone just wants to be closer. All over the school relationships are being rebuilt and people are getting over their petty differences. It seemed natural that our little groups would start to mesh again. My being the cynical person I am, I completely refuse to believe that this is permanent. Because how could it be? 

Scott and Allison were not a huge surprise. Ally and I had gotten closer recently and so had Scott and I. Then came Erica and Boyd. I’m still not quite sure how that happened. Derek had been good friends with Boyd and after everything, they started to gravitate towards our slowly growing group of friends because the alphas had stayed in contact, communicating with each other and leaning on each other for support while us omegas had been down for the count. What was the biggest surprise of them all, was Jackson and Lydia. Ally and Lydia are really close, they hang out all the time and developed a quick and lasting friendship. They were more than happy to bring Erica and I into the fold. I’m like one of the ladies. God I could laugh at the absurdity. We’re all trusting each other pretty easily. The alphas are a whole other story. Derek seemed unsure to have Scott around. Scott’s personality is a little annoying to Derek and is taking him some time to get used to. Boyd and Derek are different, they’re like two silent, brooding peas in a pod. Then Jackson comes into the picture. He’s still the biggest ass I’ve ever encountered but after everything with Lydia almost dying. . .he’s. . .tired. Tired of being such a douche nozzle. Who can blame him. He wouldn’t tell anyone but all he really wants is to belong somewhere that accepts him for who he is, not who he pretends to be. Plus, he’s being sidelined very quickly as the school’s resident dick bag by a new student by the name of Theo Raeken. But I think Jackson is quietly happy about that. 

Our group is small and new, but we’re figuring out how to be around each other and be friends. Derek has his guard up and so do I but from what I can tell, we’re   
actually starting to form our own little pack.

It’s the last week before we’re let out on Christmas break when I notice something. Something positively heartbreaking. There’s a boy I know, a werewolf, who shrinks away from loud noises, bustling crowds and keeps his head down in the halls. He’s trying to disappear and I can see why. He’s bruised pretty badly. I already know his situation and my heart is aching for him. Against my better judgement, I had listened to the police scanner last night and heard his last name-Lahey. The boy, Isaac, had been running for his life from his drunk, abusive father last night. When he ran by a police cruiser, Lahey had been arrested and tossed in the darkest jail cell. Now he’s trying to hid himself away and disappear. The broken omega is on his own now. Nowhere to go and nowhere to stay now. His father had left him broke and alone. Looking at him I can see the light missing from his eyes and the way he carries himself. I have to do something. I have to. . .  
It took me two days to figure out how to approach him and what to say to the guy. When I managed to lose Derek and get to be alone for the first time in a long time, I approached him carefully. He seemed startled and unsure when I sat across from him in the library. The fading bruise and slash on his cheek from his alpha father are prominent. It knocks the thoughts for my brain and takes me a moment to gather myself.

“What do you want?” He asks weakly. 

“I, uhm, well. . .” I stammered, “I know what happened and I wanted to reach out to you because I know what it feels like to be alone. I was wondering, since you don’t exactly know what to do or where you’re going to go if you want to stay with me? I have a two bedroom apartment and I live there by myself, well, I mean I do have a boyfriend who’s over there a lot but I mean it’s better than living in the system. There’s only half a year of senior year left so I thought maybe you would want to. It’s totally okay if you don’t but I just want you to know that I don’t want you to be alone. You don’t have to be alone. I have sort of a pack growing right now and there’s an open spot if you want. You’re not gonna be alone anymore if you don’t want to be. If you live with me, you don’t need to worry about rent. Just don’t leave your shit everywhere and we’ll be okay. You can come and go as you please, do what you want, etcetera. Just. . .think about it. You don’t have to answer right now.” I spoke quickly, I know. He’s looking at me with stunned eyes, mouth agape at my fast paced speech. 

“You. . .want me to. . .live with you?” He asked shyly.

“Only if you want to.” I sighed, taking a deep breath to steady my racing heart.

“You want me. . .in your pack?” He’s so afraid I’ll say no or change my mind. Maybe he thinks he doesn’t deserve it. 

“You’d fit right in.” I smiled at him as kindly as I could muster, “Look, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, I know what it’s like to lose everything. To have nowhere to go and seemingly no future. We obviously have different circumstances but. . .I know how it feels to want to be alone. Trust me, it’s so much worse to go it alone.”  
He looked at me with an intense gaze. He’s thinking it over in his head, weighing his options. I can see the frown lines in his forehead scrunching together. Yeah he would fit right in. What is it with werewolves and eyebrows?

“Like I said, you don’t have to answer now-” 

“You said you have a room? Like I would have my own room?” He asked carefully.

“Yeah.” I smiled at him.

“I’m. . .I have a lot of issues.” He muttered, turning his gaze to the floor, “Panic attacks, nightmares. I’m broken.” 

“No more than the rest of us. Like I said, you’re going to fit right in. Let yourself have this.” I said hopefully. He thought for a few more minutes and sighed. He’s lost everything. No family, no home, nothing. All he has is this. What I’m offering him. 

“When can I move in?” He asked, looking into my eyes. And I can see it.

Hope.

. . .

“What the actual fuck, Stiles?” Derek growled at me. He’s trailing me to my jeep, his thundering footsteps and angry eyebrows aren’t scaring me.

“He has nowhere to go.” I said simply, offering no other reason why I had taken Isaac in. Our new pack followed Derek a few feet away, inching in slowly to take part in the discussion. 

“He could be dangerous-” Derek started to argue more with me but I raised my hand to silence him and took a deep breath, trying to calm the anger that’s starting to swell   
in my chest. I love Derek and I know he’s only trying to look out for me but damn. 

“Derek, it’s my apartment, my life, my choice to offer the boy who just lost everything to an abusive father. He needs friends right now and he would be the perfect new addition to the group.” I explained myself one more time.

“I think this could be great, Isaac is a sweetheart.” Erica said, Lydia nodded in agreement.

“Maybe you should just think about it, Derek. Stiles is right, he doesn’t have anyone. He needs friends.” Boyd offered his opinion, siding with his lady.

“We’ve never met him but if Stiles thinks we can trust him, then I say we give him a shot.” Scott said, Ally smiled at her boyfriend and nodded.

“You guys are crazy. We are not letting that boy into the group. He could be dangerous. His father was a shitty person and gained a shit ton of enemies. I don’t want that around us.” He rounded on me, his temper getting away from him, “You should have consulted me before-”

“Before what?” I shouted, “Last time I checked, you’re not the boss of me. You’re my boyfriend. Not my warden.” I sneered. The pack shifts uncomfortably but continued to watch our fight. That’s what it is isn’t it. A fight. Our first fight. Wow.

“You’re being a fucking idiot! This kid comes from a dangerous background. You’re putting your life, your home, our pack on the line because what? You see another fucking sob story just like yours and want to take pity?” He glowers. Damn those words are hurting, “You feel the need to take in the charity case? What do you think you’re going to do with him? What are you going to offer him?”

“I suggest you chose your next words very carefully.” I said as calmly as I could. This only seemed to spur on his rage and his eyes are glowing red. I want to back away from him or shrivel into a ball and give my neck in submission to him but the stubborn side of me refuses to give in and stands my ground.

“You think you’re going to fix him?” He growls, “You’re so fucking broken, Stilinski, you can barely fix yourself let alone another person just as fucked up as you are.”   
Ouch.

No I mean, literally. My heart squeezes so painfully at his words that I feel like I want to hurl. He’s taken it too far. There’s a collective gasp from the pack and I can see them trying to decide what to do. Their glaring at Derek, trying to decide if they should intervene or let us battle it out. I’m trying to figure out what I’m going to say next because I know I don’t want to say anything hurtful out of anger or spite. Just because I’m pissed doesn’t give me the right to do that to him. That’s a lesson he has yet to learn. Maybe that should be the next lesson I teach him. I’m his tutor after all.

“Isaac needs a home. You don’t like that I’m taking a chance on another sob story? Fine. I don’t give a flying fuck. It’s my home. My choice. If you don’t like it, then you can leave.” I said. I watched the color drain from his face but the anger remain, “I’m going to need some space.” Another collective gasp. 

“Stiles-” Derek’s starting to come back to himself, his eyes clouding with guilt. I raised my hand again, moving away from him when he tried to grab me.

“No, I think we need to just. . .spend a little time apart. You need to reevaluate. . . everything, fuck if I know. Just. Don’t tell me you’re sorry.” I muttered, pulling my coat closer to my body, I turned away from Derek and waved goodbye to the pack.   
Even though every step away from Derek caused me to throb in pain, I kept moving and didn’t look back because I know the second I look at him, I’m going to roll over. 

No. 

Not for this. Derek needs to learn that he can’t keep me from doing something I feel is important. He needs to learn that he can’t control me and he can’t use my circumstances against me. No. It will hurt but I’m going to ignore the pain as best I can and let him stew in his own emotions. Maybe then he’ll see that he needs to get his temper under control. 

At least, that’s what I’m telling myself. 

Somehow I feel that I’m really just trying to cover up the hurt I’m feeling over his harsh words. But I need to focus right now. I have to get Isaac moved in and stable. I drove by his house and see that he’s already here, moving boxes around in the garage. 

“Hey, Isaac.” I said, joining him. He smiled at me timidly, his dimples peeking through. He looked at me for a moment longer and frowned.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“Oh. Derek and I fought.” I sighed, “He’s got a really bad temper.” 

“You fought because you offered to take me in.” He stated. Just like that, his shoulders fell and he’s sinking into himself again.

“Derek likes to think that he can protect me from everything. He doesn’t realize that I can take care of myself. It’s my choice and the pack were all in favor of having you around. That’s all I need.” I said, putting a gently hand on his shoulder. He smiled at me gratefully.

“I already called a moving truck. I got a storage unit to put all my stuff in. Let me know if there’s anything you want to take. You can have anything you want.” He said with a tired sigh, “Everything else, I’m either going to throw away or sell.” 

“What can I help you with?” I asked.

“Just go inside and see what you want to take. I’ve already gotten most things packed away. When the movers get here I’ll delegate.” He replied. His curls fell into his face and he’s trying very hard to keep everything together.

“I’ll call the pack, they can help.” I suggested. He didn’t agree or disagree, simply nodded quietly. I entered the house and dialled Scott’s number.

“Stiles, are you okay?” He asked hurriedly.

“I’m fine. I’m at Isaac’s trying to move him out. We could use some help over here.” I said. He shouted to someone in the background and they had a quick conversation.

“Allison, Boyd and Erica will be right over.” He said, “You sure you’re okay? Derek looked pretty wrecked.”

“Yeah well . . .just get over here, would ya?” I said, trying to tear my mind from thoughts of Derek.

We said our goodbyes and I sent him the address. Isaac must have been working through the night for the past few days because almost everything is in a labeled box or in a pile. I texted Scott to ask him to bring us some hot coffee because I know for a fact that Isaac’s probably freezing. I walked around, surveying the different piles and looking for anything that we could use at the apartment. The flat screen TV is really nice. Much nicer than the one I have. And the fridge is newer. Mine’s pretty close to falling apart. The table is nice but I can’t fit it in my small kitchen. I can, however, take the dishwear. Which we will be needing. I set the dishware box to the side.

“See anything you want?” Isaac walked into the house, shivering from the winter cold outside.

“Yeah, the TV, fridge and the dishwear. Now that you’re going to be at the apartment, we’re going to need more dishes.” I laughed to myself. 

“Good. You don’t want anything else?” He asked, “Is the spare room furnished?”

“No. So you should bring all the furniture you want and anything you need with you.” I replied, “There’s a closet in the room and one in the hall you can stash sheets and towels. Oh. I guess we should bring towels. I only have like three.” I smiled casually.

He nodded and went off to continue packing. A few minutes later there’s a knock on the door and Scott is standing with two cups of coffee and Ally behind him with a bag of muffins for Isaac and I. I gladly took them off her hands and snatched my coffee. They walked in with Erica and Boyd behind them. Isaac walked into the room and froze when he saw everyone. His obvious anxiety permeated the air. Then he saw Scott and Ally. And I swear I could see sparks flying. The three of them couldn’t stop staring at each other and I couldn’t help but grin. I knew that wolves could have two mates but I had never seen it before now. I cleared my throat loudly and Scott managed to rip his eyes from Isaac.

“Scott, give Isaac the coffee. He’s been outside freezing his ass off then let’s get to work. The sooner we get him moved in with me the better.” I smirked at his lost puppy look before nodding and shakily handing off the cup of coffee.

Isaac murmured a small thanks and blushed. I let the three of them talk and took Erica and Boyd to help me get some things in the jeep and into their cars. They smirked at the three that are currently hitting it off in the best way possible.

“It was getting a little heated in there.” Erica snarked. Boyd shoved her lightly but laughed at her humor. I high fived her.

“Okay, so I need the TV in the living room in the Jeep, as well as the dishware box in the kitchen. When they’re done getting. . .acquainted, ask Isaac what he needs moved into the cars. The moving truck should be here soon so be ready for that.” They nodded and got to work. I helped them get boxes into the jeep once the TV is in alright I saw the moving truck pull up.

“Okay. Moving truck is here. We’re almost done.” Isaac sighed. I can tell that the emotional and physical exhaustion are getting to him. 

He started instructing the movers on what they need to move. The first stop for them is my apartment, then the storage unit. As they started moving everything, Erica and Boyd put all the give away boxes in their car. Scott and Ally took the rest of it. 

“Take whatever you guys want. I have no use for any of this crap any more.” He sighed, leaving us to go about our business. 

Scott and Ally stuck close to him the entire time. They were never far and the three of them seemed to gravitate towards each other easily. Isaac’s sadness ebbed when he was around them and it’s undeniably adorable. The afternoon went by painfully slow and I am quickly losing steam. By the time we had everything squared away, it’s around 10 o’clock at night. I toss myself on my comfy sofa and groan. Isaac stood in the doorway, still unsure of everything.

“Get in here you overgrown puppy and lock the door. You’re letting the heat out.” I snarked. He hurriedly walked inside and sat uncomfortably on the couch next to me.

“Uh. . .I just wanna say thank you. I guess. For taking me in. You didn’t have to do that.” He fiddles with the ruddy blue scarf around his neck. 

“Isaac, this is your home for as long as you want it to be. You’re pack now, you will always have a place with us.” I laughed, “Not to mention, I think you, Scott and Allison are really hitting it off.” I winked at him. A warm pink blush spread across his features and he looked away.

“Yeah, they’re. . .I don’t know. Amazing? Perfect? I’m not sure. I just wanna be close to them.” He scratched at his neck.

“Hey, you don’t need to explain it to me. You’ve obviously found your mates and that’s amazing. You belong together.” I said, “You know where everything is, pick up after yourself and go get some sleep, okay? We’ll carpool to school.” 

He nodded and said another quick thank you before going about his own business. I said goodnight and headed off to my room to crash. There had been no calls, no messages, no contact from Derek since we fought earlier and now I’m wondering how he is. And thinking about his words. Fresh hurt wracked my body and I’m trying not to let these fucking emotions break me. I refuse to let him break me.

. . .

Well it’s the end of the week. Thursday no less and I still haven’t spoken to Derek and he hasn’t spoken to me. He’s actually been actively ignoring me. But I guess I did ask for it. I asked for space. I just thought. . . I don’t know. I guess I just thought that Derek wouldn’t want to be away from me. That he would apologize for saying such hurtful things to me. But no. No, he’s chosen to leave me to my own devices. I wish I could say that doesn’t kill me, but it does. Not having him around feels like shit. It feels like I’m going through withdrawal. But most of all, it feels like loneliness. Like how I felt before he came around. And now that I know what it feels like to have him in my life, I just hurt more now that he’s not here. It’s like the emptiness is driving me insane and what I want more than anything right now is to run. I want desperately to run away and escape everything. 

And I do. After Isaac is comfortably settled in, Scott and Ally are constantly over at the apartment with Isaac. They’re getting so close so quickly. We’re sitting in the living room on Thursday night when I finally give into the powerful need to run. I got up quickly and tossed some warm clothes in a bag. I gathered everything I need for my little trip up north to my cabin. It’s furnished, there’s sheets and everything I need up there already and the jeep is well off. I know it’s been snowing and the weather up there is going to be drastically different than here but I don’t care. I need to leave. I need to get away from here, from myself.  
I get everything in my car, tucking my pillow into the backseat gently when Scott, Ally and Isaac stand watching me shuffling everything around, double checking everything in my car to make sure I’m not missing anything. I’m not. 

“You don’t have to go. . .” Isaac said sadly, “What if something happens to you?” 

“I’ll be fine. Trust me. And yes, I have to go.” I said, “I need to get away. Being here is just . . .painful. 

“Where is it you’re going again?” Scott asked.

“My cabin up north. I wrote down the address. Now that we’re on break I don’t know how long I’m going to be up there. If you guys want we can all stay up there. Lord knows I have the room. We can do sort of a pack vacation thing. Just give me the week. At least. Then I’ll call or something.” I informed them, quickly hopping into the jeep. I took off the key to the apartment and tossed it to Isaac, “I’ll be okay.” I promised before turning back to stare at the wheel.

“Stiles, I know what Derek’s doing is pretty shitty. . . but you don’t need to run away. We’re here for you.” Scott promised.

“Thanks, Scott. I just need to be gone. I can’t explain it. It just feels like if I don’t get somewhere else I might explode.” He nodded sadly, “And please for the love of God, no sex on the couch. Keep everything in your room, Isaac.” I smirked at his instant red faced reaction.

I slammed the door closed before anyone said anything and waved goodbye as I pulled out of the parking lot. It’s about a three hour drive to the cabin and it’s going to be close to one in the morning when I finally get there. But it’s worth it. For right now, I don’t need to worry about what I’m leaving behind, I don’t need to worry about obligations. I don’t need to worry about anything but getting myself back to normal. Whatever that means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Wake Up by EDEN.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YthChN1Wq8M


	7. I'd Follow You Anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put chapter 7 and 8 together but it would have been insanely long. So I split it up. Plus I think that this would be easier for showing the timeline.   
> YAY! After this, everything is caught up! This is the last flashback chapter. From here, we see Stiles and Derek becoming intimate.

The drive is awesome. I’ve always loved driving, though. It does wonders for my anxiety. The open road and snow falling lightly outside the jeep. It’s so peacefully freeing and wonderful. I’m bundled up because the heater in my jeep is only so good and I can only ask my baby for so much. We’re climbing in elevation and it’s steadily getting colder. There’s more and more snow as I head up the mountain. 

My phone hasn’t been going off, but why would it? No one knows I’m up here but Scott, Ally and Isaac. I’m not counting on Derek calling me. I have my old ipod plugged into the aux cord and soft music is playing through the speakers, accompanying the sound of the road under the tires. I’m singing along and just blocking out every emotion I can. Anything to keep me from turning around and sinking to my alpha’s feet to beg he talk to me.

No.

I’m not going to give in to that urge. I’ve already indulged in those emotions enough as it is. 

After the most peaceful three hours I’ve had in a long time, I pulled up to the shed adjacent to the cabin. I hate this part. As fast as I can, I get out of the jeep and run to get the doors to the shed open then run back to the jeep, shivering fiercely so I can pull in. Once I get Roscoe safely inside, I rush to get the door to the shed closed up again to keep as much snow out as I can. It’s not storming but there is a steady stream of snow falling. It’s a picture perfect white wonderland out here. Before I even think about getting all my crap out of the jeep, I need to heat up the cabin. It’s equally if not more cold than it is outside and I’m shivering so hard I think my whole body is shaking. I get what little wood I have in the cabin into the fireplace. I have no idea where any matches are. Fuck.

Well, I have been meaning to practice my magic more. I guess no better time than the present. I take a deep breath and reach for the sea of magic flowing inside me and try to just dip my toe into it. The last thing I want is to set my safe place on fire. All I want is to light the fireplace. That’s it. This small intention floods my mind and I snap my fingers. There’s a small spark in the kindling. Almost there. I snap my fingers one more time and there’s another spark, this time it manages to light the kindling. I lean closer to the small flame and blow on it, encouraging it to catch and spread. A few moments later, the logs catch and there’s a nice steady fire growing. The heat is climbing but still not enough to get this place going. I had called the power company and got them to turn on the power, water and other utilities for the small cabin. Thankfully. All the lights work but will the thermostat? I kicked on the heater and it groaned to life. It’s going to take forever to heat up the entire place let alone keep it warm. 

Okay. No problem, I can get some extra heat going can’t I? All I gotta do is send a wave of heat through the cabin. Just a few strong pulses and I can get it pretty warm. I also need to send it through the pipes and melt whatever frozen pipes there are. Okay. Just . . .breathe. I dipped my toe again into my power and let a pulse of heat pass from my fingers. It’s slow going and takes me a few minutes to get the pulse strong enough and took a walk through the cabin to pill the area with heat. I manage to dig out the space heater and brought it to the living room. I don’t want to sleep in my room while I’m trying to get the place warmed up. I want to sleep in the living room for now. There’s another fireplace in the master bedroom but there’s only enough wood to keep one fire going tonight. I’ll have to get outside and chop some wood once the sun comes up. 

For now, I hurriedly get all my stuff inside and set my stuff up. I had bought some cans of soup with me and thank God I did because there’s no food up here. I’ll have to go shopping tomorrow too. The nearest town is about twenty miles from here and my nearest neighbor is about five miles away in any direction. There’s no wifi but it’s not like I need it. I have my guitar, magic and countless books that are strewn all over the cabin to occupy my time. It’s very freeing being cut off from the world here. Like I can take my time and just . . .slow down. This is a three bedroom two bathroom cabin and it’s in very good condition. My dad took really good care of it even after mom died. She loved it up here. They both did. 

I choked back tears and set up the space heater by the couch so I could get the area nice and toasty so I could sleep. By the time I get everything in order, it’s around two in the morning and the snow is falling peacefully outside. There’s little wind and I can smell pine. The warm orange and red light from the fireplace pulses and fills the room with soft light and soft crackling. It’s all so peaceful. I bundled myself on the sofa with a host of warm blankets and snuggle close to my pillow. I can’t help but wish I could be cuddling close to. . .

Close to him.

. . .

Morning light shone through the windows all around me and lit the room brightly. The fire I lit last night is now just embers. I slept like a rock last night. I’m still tired but there’s so much I need to do right now, and I’m hungry. I need to go into town and get supplies. Not to mention I need to call Isaac. There’s little to no service up here and I don’t want them to worry. I groaned and forced myself out of my warm cocoon of blankets and lazily shuffled to get my warmest flannel on and shuddered at the coldness of my black jeans. It’s substantially warmer in the cabin now but it’s still going to take a while till it’s at least eighty degrees in here. I still have all my winter gear as well as my dad’s old stuff in the closets. The sight of his stuff always makes my heart hurt a little more but I’m grateful. His old snow boots and jackets keep me warm still. 

Kind of like he would if he were still here.

I pull on a pair of thick socks and his old boots. They’re a whole size too big but they keep me warm and dry. His old jacket isn’t too thick but it’s well lined and it gets the job done just fine. I’ll shower later, hopefully the water heater will be ship shape by this afternoon.

I hustle to get the shed open and pull Roscoe out then shut the door to keep whatever heat I have going inside. I have to wait for a few minutes while Roscoe warms up but it gives me a chance to admire the forest around me. Everything is covered in a thick blanket of snow. The birds are flying from tree to tree and there’s a few animals outside but not much. It’s like a hallmark scene. I smile lightly at the place. Memories of happy times with my father and mother cloud my mind and I’m happy and impossibly sad at the same time. I shake the memories and small tears away and crank the heater before making my way into town. Driving down the mountain is beautiful. I always forget about how beautiful this place is. 

Getting to the small town is easy enough. It’s bustling with travelers and small town people. Everything is close together. It’s a nice little town. I pull out my phone as I’m walking into the grocery store and turning it on to call Isaac. I’m just another omega in the store, no one pays too much attention to me. But then again, no one ever really has. Isaac picks up on the first ring.

“Stiles! Are you okay?” I can hear the concern in his voice, “Hold on, I’m putting you on speakerphone. Everyone’s at your apartment right now except for Derek.” 

“Hey, guys. Yeah, I’m fine. It’s beautiful as always up here. The snow isn’t falling right now, thank God. I’m in town right now running errands. There’s no service up at the cabin though.” 

“That’s why you didn’t call last night?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, sorry. I got in about midnight. Didn’t sleep till two. I had to get everything going at the cabin.” I replied. 

“Hey, can we do a pack night in your apartment?” Erica blurted. I could almost hear the punch Ally and Lydia give her. 

“Sure.” I laughed, “No one sleeps in my room. I don’t want anyone having sex in my sheets.” They laughed loudly.

“So you’re okay up there on your own?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s hard but it’ll be easier once I get everything squared away. I gotta chop more wood and all that crap.” I said, “There’s zero food so I’m grocery shopping right now.

“How long do you think you’re going to be up there?” Isaac asks timidly.

“I don’t know. Maybe for all of break. I really want to spend Christmas up here. It’s sort of what I do every year. I used to come up here with my parents.” My tone grew sad and there is silence on the other end of the line.

“You’ve spent every year alone?” Ally asked me, her tone equally as sad as mine. 

“Yeah.” I didn’t say anything else for fear of my voice cracking. 

“You’re not spending this year alone, dumbass. We’re all going up there next weekend and spending Christmas with you. I hope you have the room up there for everyone because it’s going to be one hell of a Christmas.” Lydia said. There are a few chuckles in the room and I can practically see the determined look on her face.

“Yeah, that sounds really good. Thanks guys, I’ll be sure to get everything ready.” I smiled, “Has anyone heard from. . .” I almost don’t want to say his name. I miss him terribly.

“No. He hasn’t bothered to contact any of us. He hasn’t talked to you yet?” Ally asked annoyedly.

“No. He’s. I don’t know. Maybe he’s done with me.” I sighed. I’m sure they can hear my heart breaking because it feels so loud. 

“He’s just sulking, sweetheart. There’s no way in hell he would ever be done with you. He just needs to get his head out of his ass.” Lydia tries to reassure me.

“Yeah well. We’ll see, I guess.” They all start talking at once, trying to tell me it’s not my fault but I cut them all off, “Listen, I gotta go. I won’t be able to call you guys till I get into town again. I’ll probably come down again in a day or two. I’ll call you then. Remember what I said, no sex in my bed.” I laughed humorlessly.

There was no laughter on the other line. They could probably hear the hurt in my voice. I murmured my goodbyes then shoved my phone in my pocket, ignoring the sadness in my heart. I went through the store quickly, gathering food and everything I need. I have enough food to last me the week. I went to the liquor aisle and pulled out two bottles of jack and put them in the cart. I can’t wait to get drunk. The altitude is going to fuck me up. 

It’s been sort of a fucked up tradition for me. The only nights I’ve allowed myself to get so drunk I feel like I can talk to the dead are the anniversaries of my mother and father’s death and the first night I get to the cabin. Then I suck it up and move on. Years of only letting myself feel the full brunt of my emotions are those nights. Old habits are going to die hard. I grabbed some supplies I might need, soaps, toilet paper, lanterns, and an assortment of cleaning supplies. I get everything I thought I might need and hurried to get to the cashier. It moves rather quickly and the elderly lady at the register smiles warmly at me. When I set the two bottles of jack on the counter she looks at me skeptically.

“Can I see some I.D., dear?” She asks. I nod casually and hand her my fake. That little piece of plastic is the best investment I could have made. I’ve used it the past   
two years to get liquor and I’ve never been caught. She nods and smiles at me.

“You must be a college kid then. You ski at all?” She’s trying to make conversation.

“No, ma’am. I’m so uncoordinated I’d probably fall on my face.” I laughed, “I own a cabin about twenty miles from here. I come up every Christmas.” 

“Oh how wonderful! You know not a lot of young people like to stay in a town like this, let alone in a cabin with no wifi.” She smiled fondly at me.

“Yeah, it’s a family cabin. I’ve always loved coming up here, I didn’t have the heart to sell the place once my parents died.” I said. Why did I say that to a complete stranger. Fuck. There it is, that pity in her eyes. Derek’s right. I am a sob story.

“Oh, I’m sorry dear. You come up here all alone?” She asked.

“Yeah. This year my pack’s coming up to spend Christmas with me. I won’t be alone this year.” I smiled sadly at her. 

“That’s good. No one should be alone on Christmas. You have a happy holidays dear, you know I’ll be here if you need anything.” She smiled and handed me my receipt. I said goodbye and walked out of the store, pushing my extremely heavy cart to the jeep. The sun shines brightly and it’s highlighting the snow on the ground. As I’m shoving my bags in the cart, I feel a large hand slap me on the ass and loud, haughty laughter behind me. I jump in shock and turn to face whoever just violated me. Three massive alphas stood before me with wolfish grins on their faces. I immediately sense danger in the air, it’s practically rolling off these three douchebags in excess. 

“This omega’s got a pretty nice ass. What’dya think fellas?” They laughed in agreement with the biggest, brutish looking alpha. His thick brown beard and massive stature could put any alpha to shame. But he’s got nothing on Derek.

“I suggest you apologize and walk away before I make you regret it.” I snarled at them. Just can’t keep my mouth shut, can I? They laughed like I just said something hilarious. I stood my ground and when the biggest took a step towards me he looked me up and down hungrily.

“You’re a pretty thing, aren’t you? I bet that smart mouth of yours can be put to better uses.” He smirked at me. His harsh blue eyes gleamed at me and I could feel my hackles rising.

He reached his arms towards me and before I could stop it, my magic reached out and blasted him backwards. He slammed into a car across the aisle and looked completely shocked. His buddies bore the same expressions and looked at me like I had just grown three heads. 

“You little bitch.” The alpha growled and approached me, all shock and awe gone from his face. I felt my magic move again on its own accord and my arm quickly rose to encase the three of them in a force field.

“I can tell that you’re not used to being refused and I’ve just wounded your little ego. I’m so sorry.” I threw as much sass as I could into my words, “You don’t want to fuck with me. Trust me.” 

They snarled at me but otherwise stood down and realized that this was a fight not worth fighting. I thought more about how I could really hammer this into their brains and honestly. I just want them to forget about me. I have never dealt with memory but who better to practice on than a few asshole alphas. I closed my eyes in concentration and put my intentions into my magic. Carefully, I don’t want to give them all lobotomies. 

“You’re going to forget about me and about this little altercation. Go about your day like this never happen. And do some self-evaluation because you’re all assholes. Try to be better people.” I said, feeling my magic in their heads, taking away the memory of me.

Their gazes became glassed over and their limbs stilled. My magic did its job and when I dissolved the force field, they turned and walked away from me without another word. A few steps away from me I could hear their laughter, only this time, it’s more dialed down and not as harsh. I quickly got the rest of my bags in the car and sped towards my next stop. Gas station then back to the cabin. My hands are still shaking from the incident with the three alphas and my mind is racing. I’ve been pushed around by my fair share of alphas but never have I been touched by one like that. It’s such a violation that I think I can still feel the sting from the slap. All I can think right now is thank God for my magic. Because Derek wasn’t there and the only one I had to count on was myself. The only one I’ve ever had to count on is me.

 

. . .

Derek’s P.O.V.

It’s been a week since I’ve talked to Stiles or seen him or touched him. And I’m getting increasingly more and more irritable. He asked for space though. He asked for me to give him space. Not that I could blame him. My temper gets away from me so easily and at a test of my trust and belief in him I failed. Miserably. And what I said to him. Inexcusable. I’ve spent the last week in a spiral of shame and loathing. It’s been a week of hell staying away from my omega, worrying constantly and sick with longing. 

I’ve kept tabs on him through Boyd and Jackson. They helped him moving Isaac into the apartment and apparently Isaac is Ally and Scott’s new mate. That fact made me even more irritable because not only was I very vocal about my aversion to letting Isaac into the pack, I very well could have kept them from meeting their mate. I’m pissed at myself and my dumbass temper. 

But today’s the day. I’ve let myself wallow too long and Stiles has been alone for way too long. I’m going over to his apartment and I’ll beg his forgiveness if I have to. I gave myself a pep talk then stood outside of his door for a few minutes before I got the nerve to knock. There’s laughter on the other end of the door and a few moments of uncomfortable shifting later, Isaac opened the door and his bright dimpled smile is whipped away in a millisecond. I look at him sheepishly and scratched at my neck.

“Derek. . .” Isaac said, completely shocked to see me. He was gently moved aside by Lydia and she motioned for me to come in. The whole pack is here. They’re silent, watching me with guarded interest. I don’t see Stiles here but God, his scent is everywhere. 

“Is uh. . .is Stiles here?” I asked carefully.

“No.” Lydia answered. Her tone is very standoffish. No? Where else would he be? My eyebrows knit together in concern and I open my mouth to ask where he is, “He’s gone.” Lydia said, her face stone cold. She’s mad at me.

“What? Gone where? Is he okay?” I asked quickly. Stiles left? I made him feel so bad he left? He has nowhere to go. This is his home, we’re his home.

“Why do you care? You haven’t talked to him since school.” Erica snarled. I growled at her. She didn’t back down, instead, she flashed her own golden eyes at me.

“He’s my ma-my boyfriend. Of course I care.” I snarled back at her.

“Just say it, you overgrown grump. He’s your mate. Why you haven’t talked to him about it is beyond me. That boy loves you more than anything in this world and you’ve hurt him again.” Allison spoke. I sighed, gathering my thoughts. I know he’s my mate. I’m not sure if he feels the same and I would be perfectly happy being anything he wants me to be. Friend, boyfriend or mate. 

“I know. I know. I. . .I was afraid.” their eyes widened. What? They don't think alphas get scared? “I was afraid of letting someone new into the pack. Afraid of where they came from.” I looked at Isaac, “I was afraid of you. And I'm sorry. I'm glad that you're not alone anymore, not being. . .I'm just glad that you're apart of us now. You're always going to have a spot here, and I look forward to getting to know you. Look, I know I said some pretty shitty stuff to Stiles that he sure as hell didn't deserve. And I know I don't deserve him. But I want to try. So could someone please. Tell me what the hell is going on.” I said. 

They looked at each other for a few moments, stunned. I guess no one here has ever really heard me talk so much. They're not sure if they want to give up Stiles’s location. They’re good pack mates. Protecting one of their own, even from me. I felt a swell of pride for my pack. 

“He went up north, his family owns a cabin up there. He goes up every Christmas, I guess. We're going up there this coming weekend to spend Christmas with him. He left the address.” Isaac said. He grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to me hesitantly, “There's no service up there so. . .good luck. There's a storm rolling in tonight too.”   
I looked into his crisp blue eyes and he nodded in understanding. 

“I'm not going to let him go. I'll beg if I have to.” I promised, “I’ll see you guys up there.” I rushed out of the apartment with the note in my hand. 

Why the hell would he go up there alone? I rushed home and threw open the door. Laura saw me from the living room and followed me to my room. Her eyebrows knitted together in concern as she watched me throw all my winter clothes into a bag.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“Can you go get my snow jacket from the hall closet?” I muttered, ignoring her question.

“Derek-” 

“I fucked up and now Stiles is up north at his cabin all alone. I’ve gotta go and see him. Apologize. I’m gonna stay up there over break with him. The pack’s gonna be up next weekend. I gotta go.” I scrambled to collect my stuff in my two duffels. Laura nodded and went to retrieve my coat without another word. I grabbed my pillow and rushed to stuff everything in the car. It’s a good think I filled the tank this morning because I really don’t feel like stopping for gas till I get up the mountain. Laura walked   
outside and handed me the blanket and a small gift. She looked at me sheepishly and muttered that it’s for Stiles.

“Make sure he’s okay. Fix it, Derek.” She said sternly. I nodded and gave her a hug before hopping into the car and tearing off.

I’ve got a three hour drive ahead of me and it’s going to be boring as hell. I hate driving long distances like this and it’s worse if I’m alone. I’m trying to ignore the buzz under my skin. The constant electricity in my veins. It feels like with every mile I get closer to Stiles, I can feel it in my soul. I just hope he’s okay. And that he hasn’t done anything too stupid. 

. . .

Stiles P.O.V

I took my time unloading all the groceries then moved about fairly lazily towards the massive stack of wood in the shed out back. I’ve always hated chopping wood because even though I am strong enough and fully capable, it’s so tedious. I manage to get a bunch of logs chopped and hauled inside. It took almost three hours to fill the three large bins with wood. I want the house fully stocked to keep me warm through the night. But when I got everything inside, my body is still buzzing with energy. I can’t even fathom the idea of being inside for more than ten minutes before I’m scrambling to pull on my coat and climbing back into my jeep to speed through a back road behind the cabin. I know where it leads, to a small lake about five miles further up the mountain. It’s always been a really beautiful place to sit and just. . . be.

The drive didn’t take long and the place is completely deserted. So I parked the jeep and stood in the snow, staring at the lake in front of me. It’s snowing lightly and there’s not much wind. But I can tell that the looming clouds in the distance mean that it’s going to storm tonight. Good thing I chopped all that wood. I don’t bother trying to use my magic to warm myself. No, I want to feel the cold. I want to feel my painfully numb toes and fingers. Anything to not feel the harrowing sadness as I watch my memories pass me by. When I was six with my parents, building snowmen and slipping on the snow. Falling on my ass and crying. My dad just laughed at me and my mom punched his shoulder and lifted me into her arms, kissing all over my face till I was no longer crying but giggling wildly. That was before mom died. 

Or when I was eight. I had just gotten my dad out of his drunken vice and we were just starting to be a family again. Dad and I stared at the lake in complete silence for almost an hour. Then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. 

“You won’t be alone anymore. I promise.” I muttered the same words he cried on my shoulder that day. Every year since, he would bring me up here and spend every minute with me. He would take me on walks through the woods, sledding, anything to keep me moving and tire me out. He loved being up here. He used to say that mom would play and and all of her instruments while up here, she’d sit by the fire with a guitar and play for hours. Then when she died, it was me playing for hours. Till her old guitar was smashed. I remember after my father died, being so upset that I took it and smashed it. I’ve never regretted something so much. 

For now. I stared at the lake. Remembering all the years with my mom and dad, then with my dad, then just with me. The last Stilinski. I don’t know how long I’m standing out here till I hear the snow crunching behind me and a warm hand is placed on my shoulder. I know that warmth. 

“Stiles. . .” 

“What’re you doing here?” I ask. My tone isn’t even angry or guarded. It’s tired. 

“Stiles, you’re freezing.” Derek’s warm breath is right by my ear and I’m shivering. He takes off his thick snow jacket and puts it around my shoulders. I’m immediately swallowed by warmth. I let out a shaky breath.

“H-how’d you f-find me?” I asked.

“I followed a trail of oil. Your jeep is leaking again. Probably won’t start now, the trail goes back a ways.” He gave me a weak smile. He followed me up here. Found   
me stuck, and freezing in the snow. 

“What d-do you w-want, D-derek?” He looks at me with sad, sincere eyes.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I left you alone for too long. I was so ashamed of myself for failing you, afraid of what you would say when I came to you to beg you for forgiveness.” He’s running his wonderful hands on my sides, warming me slowly.

“You deserve so much better than me. Someone not as selfish as me. Because I can’t bring myself to let you go. I love you so much, Stiles. I can’t imagine being without you.” He paused, “I’d follow you anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	8. Mated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So now we're all caught up! There will be no more flashing back. Thank God. It was getting a little confusing there for a moment. . .  
> Anyways. This chapter will have some stuff about Derek's past with Kate. It was abusive in many aspects and I did not delve too far into graphic details. Just kept it simple so if anything about physical/sexual abuse triggers you then don't read. Again, I didn't go into detail. Just read. It's not that bad.   
> Otherwise, it's a pretty juicy chapter. Stiles and Derek delve more into their new relationship. It's beautiful and steamy if I do say so myself.

Present. . .

Derek’s arms are wrapped tightly around me and for once, the cabin feels warm and cozy. I’m snuggled into my alpha’s chest and there’s no way I’m leaving any time soon. I stayed away, just admiring his face. He moves slowly, shoving his nose into my neck. 

“Like what you see?” He asks. His tone is not sleepy at all.

“You been awake all this time?” I felt him nod and felt his lips curl up into a smile, “And you let me stare at you like a creeper?” 

He chuckled but didn’t move from my neck, inhaling deeply. I relished in the sensation of air and stubble. We laid like this for a while, not speaking, just touching and hungrily sniffing and kissing each other. The feeling of being in his arms is so intense. 

“Stiles, can we talk? For a moment. . .” Derek asks quietly, I can almost feel the unease in his tone. 

“Oh boy. Talking. That doesn’t sound good.” I gave him a small smile, encouraging him to say what’s on his mind. He chuckled lightly and looked at me so earnestly.

“I just wanted to talk about the last four years, with me being so cruel to you.” He paused, thinking about what he wants to say to me, “I know I have a really shitty disposition sometimes and I can be pretty grumpy.” I laughed. He gave me a stern look but couldn’t keep his grin from spreading across his face.

“Der, I didn’t care then and I don’t care now. You’re just one of many that treated me like shit. But you weren’t always like that.” I said, remembering halfway through freshman year when I first met the alpha, “You used to smile all the time. In fact, I remember thinking, ‘damn, he’s got a nice smile’ all the time. You used to be really friendly too. Then something happened to you. And you weren’t the same. And me of all people, I get it. People go through traumas and they never come out the same again. Who am I to judge? I spent the last couple years since my father’s death alone. Completely isolated from everyone. I became someone. . .very different. I don’t know what you went through but I’m not going to judge the man you’ve been. Because that man is so different from the man that’s holding me and loving me.”   
He looks at me with tears in his eyes and mouth slightly open. He’s stunned by my little speech. His hands grasp at my sides, clinging to me. Like I could slip away. And I think I just said something to him that no one has ever said to him, something that no one has ever taken the time to understand. And that’s just it. No one has taken the time to really understand that he isn’t who everyone thinks he is. He’s changed so much and all of it is because of something painful and traumatizing that happened to him. 

“You. . .but I still-” 

“Will you tell me what happened?” I asked carefully. He inhaled sharply and started to shrink away from me. But I’m not having any of that. I broke out of his slackened grip and in one swift movement, I brought him on top of me and settled him onto my chest so that instead of him holding me, I’m wrapping my arms around him, stroking the back of his head, coaxing a sense of calm to settle over him. He wastes no time wrapping his legs around me and gripping one hand in the blanket around us and another at the nape of my neck, messing with the hair there. He’s clinging to me, breathing my scent in to try and calm his racing heartbeat. I wish I could do more to comfort him. 

“You’ll hate me-” He whispers brokenly. 

“I could never hate you.” I said, kissing his temple lightly. His face scrunched  
together as if he were in pain and took a deep breath, steadying his voice.

“I met Kate when I was fifteen. She was twenty at the time. She was pretty and nice to me at first. Then as months went on and our relationship became something. . .ugly. . .she fought with me more and more. Verbally and s-sexually abused me.” He stuttered. I tightened my arms around him, “She was a predator. She made everything about her. . .s-she isolated me. I lost all my friends and whenever I tried to be with someone else. . .s-she’d hurt me. Used wolfsbane. Said I deserved it. That I’d been a bad dog.” 

Fuck. This is terrible. I could tear this bitch to shreds for ruining him like that. For taking such a bright flame and snuffing it out. 

“S-she got me to depend on her and only her. My family didn’t know what was going on. I’d keep everything a secret and work so hard to avoid them. Kate used to threaten them. Said she’d k-kill them all. Burn them to the ground.” I could feel the wetness of tears on my chest, he’s crying now. I plant small comforting kisses on his forehead and card my fingers through his hair.

“I was just a kid. I was so terrified of what she’d do to me and my family that I just . . .did whatever I could to please her. But along the way I became someone else. One day, she kicked me around, tossed wolfsbane powder in my face and forced me to inhale it. I got so sick. I was w-weak and she took advantage. One last fuck and she was done. Said, ‘A used and abused dog. Maybe I should put you down right now. Put you out of your misery. After all, who would want a broken animal’. She left that day and never came back.” His voice cracked and I couldn’t bear to hear any more of the pain in his voice.

“Derek. You listen to me, and you listen good. You’re not used. You’re not broken beyond repair. She was an abusive, shitty person to do anything to hurt you. You’re not a dog. Not an animal.” I said with as much conviction as I could. I pulled his face up gently to look me in the eyes and the sheer brokenness in his eyes shatters me. I hold his face in the palms of my hands.

“W-what am I then, Stiles? I’m just as bad as h-her. I’ve been so awful to you.” He sobbs.

“Baby you are nothing like that evil bitch.” I said, “You want to know who you are? You’re Derek Hale, the alpha that drove three hours to find me freezing in the snow and brought me home. You’re the alpha that saved me from myself. Carried me home, cared for me when I was sick. Nursed me back to health. Never asked me for anything but love in return for your own.” I kissed his tears away, “Der, I don’t care that you’re grumpy, that you were hurtful for a few years because you were lost. But now, you’re finding your way again. And that’s what matters most. You’re my alpha, my mate. That’s who you are.”   
He whimpered quietly and fell against me, shaking with emotion. I wonder if I went too far by telling him that he’s my mate, that I even want him like that after he just told me about this bitch that hurt him in so many ways. 

“Stiles. . .I can’t hurt you again. I d-don’t deserve you. I c-can’t deserve you.” He whispered.

“Derek Hale, I swear to God if you don’t see that you’re some kind of wonderful just from all the little things you’ve done for me. Baby, you gave me my life back. You gave me solace and a safe place. You’ve given me a home, a pack, a family. Something I haven’t had in so long. You deserve everything and more. Don’t let that bitch get into your head anymore. Let yourself be happy for once and find that she can’t control you anymore. She can’t affect you anymore.” I squeezed him tightly. Well, as tightly as I could. He may be falling in on himself but he’s still far more broad shouldered and massive than I am.

“I love you so much. I j-just don’t want to be without you.” He whispered.

“Alpha, please. Don’t cry anymore.” He looks at me with adoration, like he’s looking to God, “Love me with all you’ve got, and I promise you, I’ll give you everything I have.” 

“You’ve got it already, Stiles. Everything I have, everything I am. Is yours. I know you won’t hurt me, I know that with you, my heart is safe. I want to mate you.” He whispered, almost timidly, “When you feel ready we can-”

“Do it.” Two words. Two words is all it takes to bring him to a complete halt. 

“Stiles-”

“There’s no one in this world I could ever want, noone but you. I’ve always felt connected to you, even when you were so mean and harsh to me. There was always something there. And from the moment you started to show me the real you, I knew. I knew that you’re my mate, the only one I could ever want or need.” I assured him, “I need you so badly. I needed you then and I need you now-”

His lips cut me off. And I feel like I might explode. There’s something in the air, buzzing around us like electricity. He’s moving his body now, crawling on top of me, kissing me like his life depends on it. His hands snake around my waist and lift my naked body up gently till my hips come into contact with his and my legs hook around his hips. I can feel myself dripping with arousal. Slick already dribbling out of me. The scent hits Derek’s nose and he’s growling, touching me frantically like he can’t get enough of me. Little gasps escape my mouth and little moans join his growls. The sheer contrast of our noises makes me smile lightly against his hungry lips and he takes a moment to look into my eyes.

“Are you sure? We can wait. There’s no rush.” He says, eyes still hopeful that I’ll say yes. That I’ll tell him I want to be mated to him. But he’s giving me a choice. A choice that some omegas don’t get to make. A choice that I’ve already made.

“All I want is you. I can’t wait another minute. Mate me, alpha.” I let out a moan when he smiles and eagerly attacks my neck with kisses. He’s sucking little marks on my neck and there’s so much heat coming from the two of us that I’m relishing in it all. 

His arousal is rubbing against mine and he’s humping against me painfully slow. His massive hands are running up my sides, sliding against my ribs up towards my armpits. He nudges my arms up and continues to run his hands up my arms. Then in one moment, he’s sliding his fingers intimately into mine and holding my hands above my head and lifts his hips. Then in the next moment, he’s found my entrance and pushed his throbbing cock into my heat. I let out a loud moan and he’s growling, playfully nipping at my bottom lip. He savors the feeling of stretching me open and filling me. Our hands are clasped tightly together and he starts thrusting into me. The room fills with a plethora of noises and I’m loving every breathy grunt and strangled moan that passes from his lips. 

“You’re so beautiful, my omega.” He groans, pounding into me harder and faster. 

“Alpha please.” I moan out. He growls and nips at my earlobe eliciting a cry of pure pleasure from me. 

“Mine.” He says as he thrusts hard into me. I can feel his knot swell and stretch me even more. The feeling is indescribable. His touch, intoxicating. I feel drunk. Pleasantly drunk off his love. 

“Yours.” I whisper, my breath hitches when he hits that special spot inside me that makes me cry out and jump against his body. He’s building to his release, guiding me to my own and just as we stand at the zenith of pleasure, he extends his fangs and bites the fleshy spot at the junction of my neck and shoulder. The mating spot. The mix of pleasure and pain throws me off the summit of my climax and I’m crying out in pure ecstasy. And I pull my mate over the edge with me. He moans loudly into the bite and holds on to me with his teeth. With everything he has. 

I feel the warmth of his release spurting inside of me, filling me to the brim with Alpha cum. I retracts his fangs from my neck and licks over it tenderly. Sucking away the droplets of blood from his teeth and nuzzling me gently. The room fills with our newly combined scents. The smell of fall and Derek’s crisp apple and pine scent mix so well with my own scent. It’s beautiful. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and spilling over. Derek nuzzles me so sweetly that all the emotion that’s built up inside of me is spilling out into the room. I pray he can smell the depth of my love for him in my scent. The admiration and unconditional love.   
He lifts me expertly and turns us so that I’m now laying tucked into his side tightly, blankets are being pulled up around me, he’s snuggling us in. His knot is still swollen inside of me, locking us together and I’m mewling with happiness. He lets out a breathy chuckle, happily carding his fingers up and down my back. The simple touch is so welcome, so accepted. It feels like he could swallow me up inside himself and I would happily stay there forever. Now we’re linked together. Forever connected by our bond. It’s fresh and ever so wonderful. The bright beacon of light in the back of my mind links me to him. 

“I love you.” He sighs, kissing the top of my head. 

“I love you too. Forever.” I whispered sleepily. There’s a deep rumble in his chest and I want to stay awake longer to listen to it more but I’m so tired. I’m fighting sleep every moment so I can be here with him. 

“Sleep, baby.” He commands gently, “I’ll be here when you wake up. I’ll be here for the rest of your life.”

“That sounds so good.” I slurred tiredly. He laughed and closed his eyes. He’s tired too, happy and sated. Good. My inner omega relished in the knowledge of my effect on him. WIth one final kiss, we both slip into content. Drifting off into nothingness.

. . .

“My love, wake up.” A warm voice is waking me gently. I blink tiredly to see who’s holding me, my alpha. My mate. My body aches pleasantly from last night. 

“G’mornin.” My voice is still slurred from sleep as I start to wake up more fully. He chuckled and kissed my forehead lovingly.

“Morning, mate.” I laughed lightly and grinned.

“Mate.” I agreed. He grinned so happily. And the sparkle in his eye is so beautiful.

“Let’s get breakfast in town. My treat. We can get some oil for the jeep so we can go get it later.” He kisses my lips, “Then. . .you’re all mine for the rest of the day.” He smiled suggestively and I find myself already becoming aroused.

I rolled on top of him and kissed him passionately. He grips my hips tightly and smiles against my lips. He kisses me for a few more moments before pulling away and laughing.

“Later, baby.” I pout, “We have forever, but right now I wanna get some food in you.” He laughs. I nod and reluctantly lift myself off of him. When I try to stand, my wobbly legs refuse to keep me up and I begin to fall with a little yelp. Derek wastes no time catching me and pulling me back to my feet. He’s beaming at me, proud that our night of passion has left me weak in the knees. 

“Oh stop grinning.” I roll my eyes but smile. I can feel droplets of his cum dripping down my thighs and the cold air nipping at my body. With a shiver from me, he runs his fingertips over the skin of my stomach, eliciting a moan from me. He growls quietly and nips at my shoulder. In the early morning light, I take a good look at his body and I’m astounded. He’s so magnificent. And I can’t wait to worship his body later. My stomach growls loudly, interrupting my time gazing at my stunning mate. Derek chuckles and gazes at me hungrily one more time before pulling a blanket around my shoulders.

“Go shower, then we’ll leave.” He says. He wants me to go shower, wants me to take a step away from him yet. . .he hasn’t stopped touching me. Hasn’t taken his fingers from my sides. He’s still looking at me with those hungry eyes.

“Why don’t we go shower together?” I offered, my lips quirking up in a devilish grin. He looks like he wants to object, insist that we get out heads out of the gutter and get out of the house for a few hours at least before returning to our little love nest. To seal the deal I place my hands on his hard abs. I can feel the strong muscles underneath my fingertips twitch at my touch. I run my hands downwards. . .taking my time feeling the soft skin give way to short black hair that frames his groin. His dick becomes hard quickly under my ministrations and I keep bringing my hands down. Past his short and curlies to the hard shaft of his dick. He lets out a loud growl when I go from lightly brushing his cock to wrapping my hand around him. Then in one swift movement, he’s lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his middle. I yelped as he slipped his hands around my ass, feeling me up.

“Where’s the shower.” He growled.

“D-down the hall, third d-door.” I stuttered. He moved so fast I thought I might get whiplash. He moved quickly, turning on the water and kissing me roughly against the wall of the bathroom. 

When the water runs hot, he brings the two of us into the flow of the water. He lets me slide down his body, tantalizingly slow. He's still got his hands all over me, running them across every inch of my skin. But now it's cooled from the heat of pure passion to the coolness of unadulterated adoration. There's a look akin to worship in his eyes and he's memorizing the turns and bumps and moles on my body. We're studying each other so closely and I can see every little dip and crevice of each muscle. He's magnificent. From the tip of his toes to the angle of his jaw. He's perfectly strong and powerful. A wonderful alpha, a wonderful man.  
I'm still taking in the softness of each muscle, the hair of his arms and legs when I register the scent and feeling of bubbles running over my body. I take the soap and rub it tenderly into his skin. It's such an intimate moment, the little caresses and light pinches. I laugh when he's taken to tickling my sides and he's pulled me close to him. It's no longer hot and heavy but fun and lighthearted. He's smiling so brightly at me I think I might drown in my love for this man. I'm looking up at him, into his deep hazel green eyes, smiling like I never have before. He's running his fingers through my hair, rubbing in my peppermint and tea tree oil shampoo. It feels so unbelievably good, having him massaging the soap into my scalp. I'm shorter and it's a little awkward but he does something that leaves me speechless. He gets down on his knees and nuzzles my stomach. My eyes close as I scrub the shampoo into his hair. I feel his lips brush the flesh of my belly and his hands trailing up my thighs, nudging my legs apart gently and I feel like I’m throbbing. 

His fingers are creeping up. . .up. So slowly. My breath hitches when I feel his fingers brush so lightly over my slit. The rough calluses on his fingertips are pressing against the lips of my pussy, carefully messing with my folds. With a kiss to my clit, he’s kissing his way up off his knees. I can’t say I’m not disappointed. But he’s kissing my everywhere, following a trail from my groin to my stomach to my nipples to my chin. . .then his mouth is holding mine, kissing me gently. Not urgently, not hard, but soft and loving.

When all the soap is washed from our bodies, Derek lets me out of the shower first to go grab towels. He follows close behind me and when I hand him a large brown towel he takes it and wraps it around his waist. It’s almost as tantalizing as seeing him naked. He grabs another towel and wraps it around my shivering shoulders and pulls me into a hug. He’s so warm and affectionate it drives me crazy.

“Go get dressed. Make sure you’re warm enough.” He laughs at the loud grumble in my stomach. He pushes me gently away from him and turns to walk away from me. I want to be next to him again but I’m also freezing so I quickly pad off to my room and throw on my clothes. I pull on one of my dad’s old sweaters. The blue material is soft and hangs off of my frame. All of his clothes are a size maybe two too large for me but they’re still my favorite clothes to wear. I pull on his boots and lace them up then rush to catch Derek in the living room. He’s pulling on one of his thick sweaters and I can’t help but admire how the thick gray material falls against his hard abs and cover every inch of his skin. He smiles brilliantly before grabbing his snow jacket and keys.

“Hungry?” He asks me with a knowing smile.

“Starved.” I confirm. He motions for me to follow him out of the cabin. I practically bounce outside. When the cold air hits me, I take a rough step back. Like I was slapped in the face. Derek walks up and plants a warm kiss on my cheek and slides into the camaro. It’s all so domestic it’s a little astounding. 

. . .

Derek’s P.O.V

On the way to town, Stiles talks animatedly in the passenger seat. He talks like no one has bothered trying to listen to him for his entire life. It’s almost like word vomit. He can’t seem to help it. I don’t mind though, listening to him talk isn’t getting on my nerves. It isn’t driving me insane or putting me to sleep. It’s calming. Reassuring even. That my mate is happy and pleased. He’s safe and that’s all that matters. Mate. God that’s insane. I still don’t know how I did it. How I managed to get so lucky. But here he is. He listened to my whole ordeal with Kate and still loves me. Told me she was wrong. That I’m. . .I’m not what she made me believe I am. 

When we get into town, he’s smiling at the different shops around town and pointing out the ones that he used to go to all the time with his parents. It could be the honeymoon phase or it could be the bond, but either way, I can’t stop grinning. He’s bringing out the bright side to everything. I happy rumble is resonating deep in my chest and my wolf is howling in happiness. The first time in a while. When we get to the little diner, he takes my hand and leads me to a little booth in the corner. It’s lit with warm sunlight and the smell of breakfast makes me painfully aware of how hungry I am.

“Have you talked to your parents? Told them about. . .us?” He asked.

“No. I didn’t see them before I left. Just told Laura to tell them I was headed up here. I guess I should call them to let em know I’m alright. And that you’re safe.” I said, pulling out my phone. I turned it on and as soon as it picked up a signal, it lit up with messages and voicemails. I let out a loud sigh and got to work looking through it all.

“I should probably call Isaac.” Stiles said, pulling out his own phone. 

So while I sent messages to my sisters telling them all is well, the waitress came up and took our orders. Stiles called Isaac and let the pack know that I got to him and it’s all okay. He didn’t mention that we had mated. Neither did I. Mom was pissed but when I told her that Stiles had been alone and stranded, her anger ebbed and she said she was happy that he’s safe now. And that she’s mad at me for upsetting him. Dad agreed. They both love Stiles and I’m sure they’ll be insanely happy to know that we mated. I just want to wait for the right time to tell them. 

“Hey, I just wanna apologize again. For what I said to you about Isaac. I was just worried about you and-”

“Der, It’s okay. You were worried about me. I’m fine.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t change the fact that I was an ass. You didn’t deserve that from me. I know you are fully capable of taking care of yourself. I just. . .” I’m trying to tell him that no matter how much I know he is able to protect himself, I just can’t seem to be shaken from my fear that he’ll somehow be taken away from me. I guess it’s just a side effect of what she did to me. Made me terrified of losing someone so important to me. When I look into Stiles’s deep whiskey eyes, somehow I feel like everything I wish I could tell him is understood. Like he knows exactly what I’m afraid of. He takes my hand and squeezes it.

“I know.” He says. That’s all he needs to say, “So the pack should be up here on Friday. Should be fun.” He smiles weakly.

“Yeah. Great.” I grumbled. After just mating Stiles, all I want to do is hide him away, safe and loved and knot him. I just wanna be with him. I don’t really want an audience and I definitely don’t want people intruding on my ‘Stiles time’. 

“Come on Sourwolf. You’re still gonna be able to spend all your time with me. You’re just gonna have to learn to share.” He grinned, digging into the pile of pancakes in front of him. 

“I don’t share.” I growled lightly. He rolled his eyes and continued eating. He started to babble about different topics. Marvel movies, comic books, batman, curly fries. Anything that popped into his head. He talked about it a mile a minute. I simply listened, giving my opinion once and awhile but otherwise, he carried the majority of the conversation. 

When he finished eating, he smiled up at me and thanked me for breakfast. I couldn’t help but preen at the appreciation in his eyes. Even though all I want to do is keep him all to myself, I want him to be happy and if sharing him with the world gives that to him, then I’ll learn to share. We rushed off to the gas station to fill the tank and get some oil for his jeep. On the drive home, he’s quiet for the first time all morning. 

“You okay?” I ask. He takes a moment to respond, thinking deeply before reaching a hand over to land on my thigh. My breath hitches and I try to concentrate on the road. But his hand moves closer to my groin. Eventually cupping my rapidly hardening dick. I released a loud growl and I can feel my eyes glowing red. Then he does something that I couldn’t possibly deny. He let out a delicious whimper and tilted his chin up, bearing his neck for me. I want nothing more than to pull over and take him in the backseat but we’re only a few minutes away from the cabin and I want to spread him out and teach him not to distract me when I’m driving. I speed up as much as I can with still being safe and got us to the cabin in under five minutes. I moved at the speed of light, tapping into my supernatural speed and grabbed him out of the car. I pressed him against the wall of the cabin and nipped roughly at his still fresh mating bite. He moaned so beautifully. I can’t resist any of my urges anymore. Last night was beautiful and intimate. Right now I want to take him and turn him into a mewling submissive omega. 

“You’ve been very naughty. Distracting me like that.” I growled at him. Stiles responded by whining and clinging to me pleadingly, bearing his throat to me.

“Alpha-alpha please.” He whimpered, “I’ll be good.” 

“Yes you will. Be a good little omega for me.” He nodded fervently. I got him inside the cabin and rushed down the hall to the master bedroom and tossed him on the bed. My mate threw off his clothes and I’ve lost all control. In an instant, I’m naked and so is he. My body is on top of his, settling my hips between his creamy thighs. The magnificent scent of slick hits my nose and I’m growling lowly. 

Stiles is watching me with wide eyes as I run a finger over his dripping hole, gathering his delicious arousal on my finger and lick it off. I groan loudly and examine the shaking omega underneath my body. He’s squirming in need and bucking his hips frantically against mine. 

“What do you want, baby. Ask me nicely.” I commanded with a growl.

“Knot me, alpha p-please. Want it so badly.” He whined. His voice shook and he’s pleading so beautifully. I lean down to take his mouth in mine and silence his needy cries with my lips. I take one of my hands and put it over his groin, perfectly cupping his little snatch. It’s dripping for me and the slick hasn’t ceased flowing. He cries out the moment my hand touches his slick heat. It’s throbbing, clenching around nothing, yearning for me. 

“Alpha!” He whimpers, “Fill me, please!” He’s getting impatient. I want to drag out each moment I have with him being putty in my hands. So I stick a finger in his pussy, just testing the waters. He moans loudly but slides down, swallowing my finger and bucks his hips trying to fuck himself on my fingers. He’s whining for more so I stick another finger inside him, then another. I love watching him fuck himself so desperately. Trying to achieve what only my cock can give him. 

“Need you. . .” He whines. And I give in because as enthralling as it is to watch him try to orgasm just with my fingers, I want to feel his warm walls clenching around me. So I line myself up with his hole and in one swift movement, plunge right into heaven. 

. . .

Stiles fell asleep with me still knotted inside of him after our little sexcapade. He’s curled against my chest, head tucked into the crook of my neck. His snoring fills the room and content little noises dancing around the snores. I’m tired, extremely tired but I want to stay awake and watch over him, take in every little thing that makes him purely Stiles. My omega. He’s so wonderfully receptive to my touches. 

Man, mom’s gonna love this. 

Hopefully.

Right now, I don’t think about anything but the feel of Stiles in my arms, full with my knot, forever tied to me. His happy little noises make my wolf preen. He’s happy, so I’m happy. And for the first time in a long time, I can see a future. An amazing future with him. I can’t wait to go to college, to have Stiles in my bed every night and wake up next to him every morning, to eventually have pups with him. God, mom would be over the moon if we gave her grandchildren. I want to keep him safe and happy for the rest of his life.

When I wake up next, I don’t even remember falling asleep. But Stiles is no longer curled against me. Instead, my arms are empty and the other side of the bed is empty. I panic for a moment before I realize that I can hear his soft humming from the kitchen. The fresh scent of soap lingers in the air. He must have taken a quick shower. Not that I blame him. We were going at it pretty hard. I smell like pure sex. Even though I totally don’t mind smelling like spunk, I just want to spend a quiet evening with Stiles and I know for a fact that smelling like sex is only going to distract me in the best way possible. So I follow his lead and take a quick shower then join him on the sofa. He’s got his guitar under his arm and he’s strumming away with that faraway look in his eyes. Like he’s in a completely different place.

“Where are you?” I ask thoughtfully.

“Huh?” He snapped out of it quickly and stilled his hands.

“You always get this zoned out look when you play. Where do you go?” I ask as I sit behind him, pulling his body close to mine so I can hold him while he plays. He nuzzles my neck but smiles sadly.

“Just thinking about the future.” He says pensively. 

“What about it?” I ask him, kissing his cheek.

“What are we going to do now? Obviously I can’t leave my apartment, Isaac lives there now and I can’t move in with you.” He says, “Then what do we do about college? I want to live here in the cabin. The university is only a twenty minute drive from here. I’ve been planning this for almost two years now. I don’t even know what you’re planning for college. What if we have completely different dreams and yours is somewhere across the country. How am I supposed to live while my mate is across the country? Long distance relationships never work. And we’re mated now. How’s that going to work out? I mean, are we going to be living together? Are we going to have a ceremony? What comes next for us? Do you want pups? I want pups. I want several. What if you don’t want a family? I mean, I can live with that. I’ll be sad but-” I cut off his rambling by placing my hand on his mouth. Effectively shutting him up. But there are tears in his eyes as he looks up at me so hopelessly. It’s breaking my heart.

“We’ll do whatever you want to do in regards to living situations. You can live wherever you want to. I’m sure there’s gonna be nights I end up sleeping at your apartment. I mean, we were already doing that anyways. Nothing has to change. Sure, we’re mated now but I don’t want to do anything that’s going to change how you want to do things. As long as there’s communication and compromise. I’ll take whatever you give me.” He seems to take a deep breath and calm down a little more, “As for college, I applied to the university up here too and had to do a little extra convincing but managed to get accepted. I’ve never really cared where I go to college and if you’ll have me, I’d like to live here with you.”

“Really?” He asked me, his large doe eyes stare at me, hope beginning to fill them once more.

“Yeah. You are my future, I just want to be with you. And as for pups, of course I want them. I’d happily give you as many little rugrats as you want. Lord knows my family will spoil the little things rotten. Just keep in mind that both you and I are already massive pains to deal with so just remember that our pups will probably be worse.” I smirked. I could already see it. Smartass, grouchy children who never stop talking and constantly seek out trouble. But they would be kindhearted and loyal. Strong and passionate. Just like Stiles. My mate laughs brilliantly.

“I could imagine. God, I was the clumsiest child.” He laughed. I couldn’t get enough of that sound.

“When you’re ready, when both of us are ready. We can have all the pups we want.” I said, kissing his temple, “Speaking of pups. Ever since I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you go into heat.” I’m thinking out loud now. I know I’ve thought about this a few times through the past four months of knowing him and loving him but even before that. I’ve never known him to take a day from school or even show any symptoms. 

“Oh. That.” He sighs loudly, “I’ve been on suppressants for the past couple years.”

“What?” I said a little too loudly, “Stiles that’s so bad for you. You could get really sick.” I said worriedly. How could he not give his body a chance to go into heat and let nature run its course? There are so many risks to taking heat suppressants for such a long time. Loss of fertility, mental illnesses as well as a host of physical illnesses that could develop. 

“After my dad died, I had no one, Derek. No one was there to keep me safe while I took care of myself. And the idea of a strange alpha knotting me-” That’s when I growl. The thought of someone else knotting and touching my mate is enough to set me off, “Easy there, big guy. I’m just saying that I’ve never had someone to help me. So I’ve just put it off. I would come up here to the cabin and barricade myself in here twice a year. Those are the only times I’ve let myself off the suppressants to go through a heat to keep from getting sick. They’re always so awful. It’s a terrible thing to have to go through alone.”

The idea of Stiles locking himself in and going through his heat alone with no relief makes my wolf howl in anger. Why couldn’t I have gotten my shit together sooner? I could have seen that Stiles and I were meant to be sooner and I could have helped him. Given him someone to depend on. Someone to take the pressure off of himself.

“You should go off of them for good.” I suggested.

“I’m not sure. I know they really screw me up. I’m terrified whenever I give my body a break. My heats are always so powerful because of the suppressants. I’m terrified.” He admitted.

“You’re not alone anymore. You never have to be alone again.” He smiles gratefully, “How about this: for spring break we can come up here and go through your heat together. If you stop taking the suppressants next month, you should get it right about that time. We can plan it to the day to make sure everything goes smoothly.” 

“You are my mate. If you’re there to help me through my heat. I think I’d be okay letting go of the suppressants. But I’m still taking the birth control injections. I do want pups, I want several just not quite yet.” He laughed sheepishly. A light blush tints his cheeks and I find it absolutely adorable. I nod eagerly and kiss him firmly.

“Baby, we don’t need to have everything figured out right away. We can settle things along the way. There’s no rush for anything. We have the rest of our lives to figure things out. One thing’s for sure, whatever we do, wherever you go, I’ll happily follow.” I say, kissing him passionately, “Now why don’t you play me a song. I love when you play for me.” 

He nodded enthusiastically, my words have effectively calmed him down and reassured him of our future. He freaks out so easily. I just want him to remember that there’s time for everything. We have so much time to decide and right now, I want to be in the moment with him. I want to freeze time and frame this moment. Because this moment is everything. This moment is pure peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, not so bad!  
> Anyways. Let me know what you all think! I love hearing from you. I always take into account what you all want as readers. More angst? More fluff? I'll deliver in the most entertaining way I know how :)


	9. A Very Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit long but I wanted to make this it's own little episode. Merry Christmas to all and you know the rest.

Stiles P.O.V.

The week went by quickly. It was full of sex, messing around on the mountain, and more sex. We spent our time doing whatever pleased us. I played a lot on the guitar for Derek. He loves watching me play. Things are settling down more with him, we’re talking more. Well, I am. I talk incessantly while Derek listens and speaks when he wants. I think he’s the only person to actually tolerate the amount of talking I do. We went into town yesterday to get groceries for a whole pack. Which is no simple feat. 

I asked Scott to bring up anything he thinks they may need for Christmas. Also, I asked him to go to the Hale’s house and collect some of Derek’s work so he can keep working through break. Derek didn’t seem too thrilled when I asked for his stuff but he needs to keep working and we just spent an entire week slacking off. He needs to get back into the game. Derek and I still haven’t told anyone that we’re mated yet. When the pack gets up here tomorrow they’ll all know. We’re in for a lecture from Lydia, I’m sure. She’s gonna be pissed we didn’t tell them right away. So are Ally and Erica, of course, but Lydia is the one I fear the most. 

“Stiles, what the hell is this?” Derek shouted from the kitchen. I got up and rushed to see what he’s talking about then blush madly when I see him holding the two bottles of jack that I got on the first day I was up here. They’re unopened but still full of promise. I had completely forgot about them because Derek managed to get up here before I opened them.

“Uh. . .whiskey?” I smirked.

“Well no shit, genius, I mean what the hell is it doing here? How did you even get this?” He asked accusingly.

“I bought it. Duh.” I rolled my eyes. I’m probably not helping my case but Derek isn’t pissed. Not yet.

“You would have to have a fake-” His eyes widen, “No. Tell me you don’t have a fake I.D.” 

“I don’t have a fake I.D.” He could hear the lie clearly and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I bought them because for the last few years I’ve had my own traditions. Come to the cabin for the holidays and on the first night up here, get drunk off my ass.” 

“Why would you do that?” He asks. He’s trying to understand me. Points for trying.

“Because every year, I come up here because somehow, I feel like I can be closer to my parents. That they’re still here with me and. . .I’m not sure why I do it. I only get drunk on their anniversaries and the first night I’m up here.” I told him. His gaze is calculating, “To be honest, I forgot I had bought them. But thanks for reminding me. We should find some wolfsbane but knowing Erica, she’s probably bringing her own booze and wolfsbane.” 

“You really think getting a bunch of werewolves drunk is a good idea?” He asked, his eyebrow raised high.

“I might even go to town to get more. I can really put it away. I’m sure everyone else can too.” I said. I’m sure he’s trying to think if this is a good idea or not.

“Stiles-”

“Loosen up a little. It’s not a big deal. One night.” I shrugged my shoulders. He’s thinking hard on what he should do. I know for a fact that he’s never had a problem drinking. Especially since he used to go to a bunch of parties. What’s his hold up now? Then it dawns on me, I’m the problem. He’s only seen me hungover once but he knows why I do it. Even though I don’t get drunk often, it’s only for one reason: to forget. Getting drunk for me has never been for the sole reason of just doing it to do it. No, it’s always much deeper. It’s to forget the pain for a little while. To forget that everyone dear to me has passed. 

“I’ve never gotten drunk with friends just for fun. Mostly because I’ve never really had friends. But now I do, and this time, I can have fun for once. I’ve been an adult for so long. Managing my life, school, work, and everything else like an adult. I haven’t gotten to be a teenage in a long time, and now I can. Even if it’s just for one night.” I reason with him. He crosses the room and pulls me into a hug, kissing me gently.

“I know. I just worry about you. I want you to be safe and happy. And you’re right. You’ve never gotten to act like a teenager and it’s been awhile since the last time I got drunk. I guess one night couldn’t hurt.” He smiled at me and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. 

“They should be here any minute now. I’m sure the first thing they’re gonna want to do is play around in the snow.” I point out to him. He sighs loudly, still not excited about sharing me for the next week. 

“Yeah. I’m sure.” He grumbles. I can’t help but laugh at the dejected undertone. 

I quickly jump into his embrace and wrap my legs around his hips. I can’t seem to catch him off guard, however, because no matter how hard I try, he’s always ready for me. He places his hands on my backside and turn us to pin me against the wall. He growls playfully and nips at my earlobe. Even though I know the pack will be here soon, I can’t help but start something I know we won’t be able to finish. Without thinking, I grind my hips against his and buck against him in need. I suppress the whine in the back of my throat and feel my toes curl when he presses the hardest part of him against the softest part of me. The sharp contrast is astonishing. Like two puzzle pieces that fit so perfectly and effortlessly together. I can feel the deep rumble down in his chest and the sharp point of his fangs, grazing over my skin, trailing up from my neck to my chin to my lips. They’re razor sharp and I know I shouldn’t but I can’t help but reach my touch out to touch them. To carefully run my tongue up and down the canines. I can feel Derek shudder and try to rein himself back in. His claws had been poking at my side and his face began to shift. He’s done this a few times in our weeklong love fest. Started to shift but quickly pulled away from me to get himself under control. Just as he’s doing now. He starts to pull himself away from me but I am having none of that. I tighten my legs around him and placed my hands on the sides of his face, feeling the hair underneath my fingertips. I look into his eyes and pull him back to me. His eyes are no longer their usual hazel green, no, they’re blood red. Alpha red. And I can’t help but feel a little bit of slick dripping out of me.

“Don’t hold yourself from me, Derek. You’re a werewolf, this is a part of you and I love every part of you.” I say. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He whispers.

“You won’t hurt me, alpha. You’re good. You’re so good.” I praise him. He seems to lighten at these words. I’ve given him new confidence and he’s finally kissing me again. And as his hands travel down my body and expertly unbuttoned my jeans. . .there’s a knock on the door. Of course. 

“I’ll kill them.” Derek growls. I admit, I’m also extremely annoyed. I mean, we were just getting to the good part. But no, it’s cold out and there’s a hungry pack of teenagers that just sat for three hours to get here. And they’re banging on the door now.

“Relax, big guy.” I smile sadly at him and wiggle out of his grip. Buttoning my jeans up quickly, I head to the door and let them in. They almost shove me out of the way when they all cram themselves through the doorway and make their way into the warm cabin. 

“Fuck, Stilinski. It’s cold as shit up here. How do you tolerate it.” Jackson said grumpily. 

“Holy shit, it smells like someone was getting lucky in here.” Erica commently brazenly. I feel my face heat up and Derek’s arm curl around me possessively. She gives me this shit eating grin then practically squeals, “No way! You didn’t! When the hell were you two gonna tell the rest of us that you two mated?” 

“Uh, well-”

“Holy shit. Didn’t think you had it in you.” Jackson grins at Derek and elbows him.

“Congratulations.” Isaac says quietly.

“Why the fuck wouldn’t you tell us?” Lydia shouts.

There’s a loud chorus of comments from everyone and it’s starting to give me a headache. Derek is tense beside me, holding on for dear life while we both just listen to all the noise around us for a few moments. Then I got fed up with all the clamour and clapped my hands loudly, getting everyone’s attention.

“We didn’t tell anyone because we thought it would be better to just leave it a surprise. We mated almost a week ago. Now, I’m glad you’re all hear but damn. Just chill, okay? Bring all your shit in. There’s two more rooms open so decide who gets those and who’s sleeping in the living room. I trust you all can figure it out. I’m going to go change.” I huffed out the orders. They sat in silence, then when I started to go to my room I could hear them all shouting at each other, fighting over who gets which room. Derek follows closely behind me. 

“That was pretty much on par of what I thought would happen.” I sighed. 

“They’re assholes. Just give them time to process it all, they’ll be happy for us.” He said, leaning in to kiss me. 

He sat on the bed and watched me strip down and redress. His eyes watched me hungrily and when I’m fully clothed again, he takes me up into his arms and kisses me all over my face. I’m giggling like a little girl and squealing at all his hasty kisses. When he sets me back on the floor, I’m in a much better mood and I feel like I can face the pack again. They were running to and from the cars, bringing in their food and bags. There is a large pile of gifts in the corner as well. Fuck, I didn’t even think about gift shopping. I guess I’ll have to go shopping this week. Just then, Erica walks into the room thrusting two large bottles of liquor in the air and does a weird little dance.

“We are going to get so fucked up tonight, y’all.” She laughs, “And, I brought wolfsbane for the werewolves.” Boyd walked up behind her and rolled his eyes.

“There’s like five more bottles in the backseat of my car.” He sighs, “She’s not lying about everyone getting trashed tonight.”

I couldn’t help but smile as I watched the two of them. Boyd is quiet and calculating but unabashedly in love with the blonde girl. Her enthusiastic chatting about the alcohol she brought continues while he continues to bring in all her stuff. He’ll walk by her and brush against her arm, the contact helping to ground her slightly. Isaac’s baby blues went wide at the sight of all the booze and tried to hide the nervous smile but failed miserably. His nervous energy was immediately picked up by Allison and she pressed close to him and took his hand in hers. He seemed to calm down quickly and returned her happy smile. Scott came bustling in with more gifts in his arms, Lydia practically prancing around him. Then Jackson entered the cabin carrying their bags. He grumbled loudly about how she brought way too much. I watch all of the pack members going about their business. I watch their interactions, and god it’s so loud in here. They’re all incredibly loud. But that’s not what gets me.  
It’s been four years since anyone but me has been up here. And now, this place is packed full of loud teenagers. I’m not alone this year. I’m shocked from my thoughts by Derek’s calming presence. His arm reaches around me and pulls me close to him and he’s got that deep, possessive rumble going in his chest. 

“Stiles, you have got to be kidding me. I mean really. What the hell?” And here we go again. I brace myself for a lecture from Lydia, “Where’s the christmas tree?”

What?

“Uh. . .” I’m speechless. Wow. That doesn’t happen often.

“When are you planning on getting one in here?” She places a perfectly manicured hand on her hip and looks at me expectantly.

“I haven’t had a Christmas tree in years, Lyds.” I admit.

“You mean to tell me that not only do you not have a Christmas tree but you also don’t have anything Christmasey in this total hallmark winter wonderland?” She asks pointedly. 

“Uh. . .no?” It comes out as more of a question than an answer, “Truth be told, this is the first Christmas I’ll actually be celebrating in years. . .”

The room is silent for a few moments while a dark cloud settles over me and I feel Derek tighten his hold on me. It’s dawning on everyone that I don’t have any family, that I haven’t had any family around in years. And I fully expect to see pity in all their eyes. That telltale look of ‘oh this poor boy’s and orphan, how sad, he must be so sad’ or something like that, I don’t know. But there’s no pity in any of their eyes. Just acceptance. Acceptance that I’m damaged, that I come with a lot of baggage and they’re okay with it. They don’t expect anything from me or presume to know how I must feel. That’s a first. They sit in silence thinking. 

“This is unacceptable. No. I refuse to have such a lackluster Christmas.” Lydia says, “We’re going back into town to get a tree, lights, decorations and anything I think we need.” She stands firm and Jackson only whines a little bit at his omega’s authoritative tone.

“All of us?” He whines.

“I don’t want you going if you’re going to be such a scrooge.” She countered, earning her a little growl and pout from her mate.

“We don’t have to, Lydia-”

“Nonsense. Actually. Why don’t the omegas all go and leave the alphas to do whatever it is alphas do when they’re alone.” She suggested. That made Derek tense and growl at her but she simply rolled her eyes.

“That’s a great idea. I’m assuming Stiles hasn’t done any Christmas shopping anyways so this is a great chance to get some done.” Allison suggested.

“No.” Derek growled menacingly.

“Distance makes the heart grow fonder. You two can survive a few hours apart.” Erica smiles at the two of us. Even though the thought of being apart from Derek makes me want to cling to him even more, they’re right. I’ve been cooped up in this cabin for a while now and time apart might benefit the two of us. 

“How are you guys going to lift a heavy tree by yourselves?” Jackson snarked.

“Just cuz we’re all omegas doesn’t mean we’re not capable.” Lydia smacked him, “Plus, we’re all cute. I’m sure we could get someone to help us.” That got a loud growl in unison from all the alphas in the room. Lydia simply rolled her eyes and went to grab her coat.

“We can take Roscoe. It’ll fit all of us plus everything I’m sure we’ll be bringing back.” Derek whined when I said this. He doesn’t want me to go off without him, “We’ll be okay. I’ve been to town countless times on my own. Plus, we could use some trees cut down and chopped. Plus there are some household chores that need to be done.”  
I wiggle out of my alpha’s grasp and go to write down everything that needs to be done on a piece of paper.

“So you lot get to go shopping and we have to stay here and fix things?” Jackson asks angrily.

“Yup. You’re going to help Boyd and Scott get things done around here or so help me God, Whittemore.” Lydia threatens. Jackson just groans and nods unhappily. 

“You go, mega omega. Tell him who’s boss.” Erica grins. She kisses Boyd’s cheek and hugs him before slipping on her coat and scarf.

“Come on Isaac, Allison.” Lydia calls from the doorway. They’re hugging their alpha and waving goodbye as Erica pulls them outside towards Roscoe. 

“Okay, here’s the list. Everything you guys need is in one of the two sheds. I’m sure you guys can figure it out. We’ll be back in a couple hours.” I run up and kiss Derek on the cheek and place the list in his hands. He gives me an indignant whine and looks at me with big, hurt eyes, “You’ll be okay, babe. It’s only a couple hours.”

“Make sure you’ve got your scarf and hat. Wear my Jacket.” He said, kissing me again and reluctantly pulling away from me.

“Gotcha, big guy.” I say, rushing towards the door to grab my outerwear and keys. I double check that my wallet and phone are in my back pocket and wave one last goodbye before slamming the door closed. 

The omegas are waiting for me by my jeep and hop in quickly. It doesn’t take long for the five of us to start laughing and the tension is gone. I guess it’s really just the alphas worry that was holding all of us down. Allison and Isaac are practically cuddling in the backseat while Erica and Lydia are conversing about everything they think they’re going to need to make this one hell of a Christmas.

“I can’t wait till Jackson sees what I got him.” Lydia gushes. She smiles brightly and I can’t help but feel mesmerized by her brilliance. It’s a different sort of admiration I feel for her than I do for Derek, of course, but I have to admit that the girl is amazing.

“What’d you get him?” Erica asked.

“I got him new Maverik lacrosse gloves. He just got a new stick so I had to think of something else. But they’re awesome.” She smiles happily.

“Nice, I got Boyd a new lift kit for the truck his grandmother got him. It took a lot of overtime but I got it.” Erica said with a satisfied grin.

“We got Scott a new lacrosse stick. It’s really nice.” Isaac said with a shy smile. Him and Allison went in on the gift together and I’m sure if they had gotten him a keychain he would have been perfectly happy. He loves his omegas wholeheartedly and would accept anything they gave him.

“I’m not really sure what to get Derek. I mean, he’s filthy stinkin’ rich. What do I get the guy that has everything?” I questioned. Erica burst out laughing.

“Honey, I think you’ve already given the man all he could ever want.” She smirked. I felt the blush rising up my face and heating my cheeks.

“Congratulations, by the way. You two matting. That’s huge!” Lydia smiled, “When were you going to tell us you’re pregnant?” I almost swerved at that comment.

“I am not pregnant!” I shouted at her, earning a laugh from everyone in the car.

“Should we be expecting the pitter patter of little paws in the next nine months?” Allison joined in on the banter.

“No! Oh my God, you guys.” I said, blushing madly, “And you all know that if the kid is a werewolf it’s six months.” 

“Ugh, kids. Could you imagine if this twerp got pregnant?” Erica laughed, “You’d be the most hyperactive pregnant omega to ever exist.”

“You’re one to talk. You’d be the bossiest, bitchiest omega ever.” I threw right back at her. She feigned hurt but I saw right through it and we all started laughing. 

The rest of the ride was spent talking about how many pups we would want, what they would probably be like, what names we would chose. It all became so domestic that I had to take a minute to wrap my head around it all. When we got to town, Lydia instructed me to take us to the part of town with all the boutiques and shops. From there, Erica and Lydia disappeared with Ally and left me alone with Isaac. He whined slightly at the loss of his mate but seemed to enjoy his time with me once we started shopping around.

“So. . .mated, huh?” He asked with his gaze cast downwards. His blonde curls cover his face and he looks like he’s trying to shrink in on himself.

“Yeah.” I said, thinking of my alpha made me smile.

“Does this mean. . .that I-”

“No, you don’t need to move out. That room is yours for as long as you want it to be. Listen, I’ll be living up here once college starts. You can still live at the apartment if you want. But if you want to come up here for college, you’re welcome to live at the cabin with Derek and I.” I say to him, “After being alone for so long, I’ve finally started to have a family again. I just want to keep it together.” 

“That’s a really nice offer, Stiles, thank you.” He smiled warmly at me, “I know that Scott and Allison and I are going to stick together. We’re still talking everything out. Trying to figure out what’s going to happen.” 

I get it. Obviously the three of them can’t split up. They’re all too important to one another. Mates have an extremely hard time being away from each other for so long so I have a feeling they’re going to do what they can to stay together. I wouldn’t be able to be away from Derek either and it’s a miracle we’ve both been admitted to the same college. It’s like something out of a TV show or some crappy fanfiction. But I know that no matter what happens with our little pack, I will always have Derek.   
Isaac and I walk through a bunch of little shops just looking. We entered a little jewelry shop and I saw these little charm bracelets. Like pandora bracelets, they look very similar but have tons of other little charms that can be added that pandora doesn’t have. I put together three bracelets, one for each of the girls. I picked out a few charms as well. For Lydia’s gold bracelet, I picked out a little L, a pale green gemstone set in gold and a book charm. For Allison’s silver bracelet, I picked an A, an arrow and with some help from Isaac, I picked a little lacrosse stick. For Erica, I picked an E, a little wolf charm and a little apple charm. The apple made me smirk in an early memory of her biting an apple in the most obscene manner one day at school after walking in, the new kid, and basically made herself known as the most snarky, hot tempered, bitchy omega in town. 

Of course it only made her real personality more obvious to me. My wonderful skills in detecting false personalities allowed me to see right through her. She was just scared and insecure. Terrified of what a new school had to offer her. Then when she met Boyd, a large, quiet alpha that countered every single one of her character traits, of course they were drawn to one another. He could see it too. The terror behind those eyes, the fear, the loneliness. Erica reminded me much of a dog cornered. Her back against the wall and her only defense mechanism had been to lash out with sarcasm and pretend to be someone stronger than she really felt like. I guess that’s why Boyd got through to her so quickly. He lets off a nonthreatening air and is easy going. He was able to let her crazy fizzle and crack around him and give her a steady ground to come back down to. To slowly reveal herself. A safe place.

The bracelets were gift wrapped and labeled, ready to be put under the tree. Three down, five more to go. We met up with the girls a little after one and we were all starving. So after a nice lunch at a small cafe, we moved on to more window shopping. I had no idea what to get Jackson so I just gave Lydia some money and told her if she found anything nice, buy it and gift wrap it to him, from me. Boyd is an easier person to shop for. Because while he’s quiet and very reserved, he’s also super smart and is rarely found without a book. So a quick trip to the bookstore later, I’m carrying a packaged book on architecture. Then Scott. There’s a local bike shop in town and they have a really nice section on skateboards and longboards. They’re pretty expensive but with all the extra money I’ve gotten from tutoring Derek, I can afford to splurge for once. I got Scott a simple but sturdy longboard. 

And for Derek? 

Well let me say that the man is far harder to shop for than I thought he’d be. We walked around for almost three hours now and nothing. Isaac regrouped with Allison and the girls. I insisted that they continue their little shopping spree for Christmas stuff without me while I find something for my mate. They reluctantly let me go off alone but seemed to let it go once I reminded them that I’m fully capable of looking after myself. I’ve begun walking around town for almost twenty minutes when I feel a powerful tug towards a little shop, nestled in a corner. It looks pretty run down on the outside but there’s a sign displaying the word ‘Antiquities’. It looks pretty decrepit but I can’t help but feel the warm sensation, the warm tug towards the little unsuspecting shop. When I walk inside, it’s softly lit and the wood floorboard creak under my feet. There’s candles burning and there’s incense floating around me. It’s like a shop straight out of Harry Potter. There’s no one in the shop but me and I’m a little worried about these candles. . .what if there’s a fire? 

Anyways, I followed the tugging sensation towards a the bookshelves in the back. The feeling grows stronger and stronger the closer I get and when I approach a thick, leather bound book on the third shelf. It starts to glow brightly as my fingers get closer and closer to touching it. As I pull it off the shelf, the slow, warm burning sensation spread through me. 

“Your mother was drawn here when she was your age, just like you were.” A stern voice sounded behind me causing me to jump and flail about wildly.

“I’m so sorry. . .I was uhm-”

“Just looking around, I’m sure.” The little old lady smirked. Her gray hair is bound in a loose bun and she’s hunched over. She looks like fairy godmother from Cinderella, only like twenty years older. She looks nice enough but looks can be deceiving.

“Uh. . .” I’m still paralyzed, clutching the worn book to my chest. I have a feeling that if this lady won’t let me take it with me, I’ll be putting up a fight.

“Relax, Przemysław, I’m not taking your book from you.” Wait. . .did she just, “Kid, if you keep talking to yourself, I’m not going to explain anything.”

“Sorry, I just-”

“You felt drawn to the book. I get it. It belongs to your family, I’ve been expecting you for quite some time.” She said. She made her way towards a small sitting area. 

When she sat in a large chair, waved her hand and lit the fireplace with ease. My jaw dropped and I wandered closer in amazement.

“How did you?” I squeaked out.

“Sit down, dear. You look like you’re about to faint.” She chuckled. I did as she asked and sat beside her, “We don’t have much time. You’ve developed beautifully but there is still much for you to learn.”

“Who are you?” I asked her, still clutching the book.

“A very old spark. Like yourself.” She smiled warmly at me, “I taught your mother and now I’m going to teach you.” She snapped her fingers and a cup of tea appeared in her hands. Wow, wonder if I can do that.

“You really taught my mother?” 

“Claudia? Oh yes. She was one of my favorite students. Very talented. Though she was very limited in her skills, you are far more. . .special.” Her wrinkled face scrunched together in thought.

“How was she limited?” I asked.

“Our power if driven by intent. Where you and I aren’t limited in whatever want, whatever we can imagine, we can do. Our magic is virtually limitless. Our emotions, our own mind is our only limitation. Claudia was much the same, however, her magic was almost always elemental. She was far better at manipulating the world around her. That was her limitation. She was not as strong as you or I.”

“I wish I could have known her magic more.” I said, feeling the familiar weight in my chest settle heavily.

“She was truly beautiful. So was her magic.” The old woman’s eyes were cast down dreamily, “We don’t have much time. For now I will send you off with that book. It’s the first of many spellbooks. One day, this entire place will be yours.” Now my jaw almost hit the floor.

“W-wait-” 

“Child, all these books, all this knowledge. Has made its way from the beginning of time, from the first spark. To you.” She smiled at me, “You and I are the last of our kind. Well. Until you and that dreamy werewolf of yours decide to pop out some kids.” She grinned.

“But why?” I asked her. I’m the last spark. . .the last.

“Because it’s you’re going to be the most powerful spark of all time. I can feel it. Your magic. . .the unbridled power that courses through you. It’s always been you. Now it’s your time and this place. . .well, you’ll know what to do with it.” She said, sipping on the little teacup.

“But I don’t-”

“You came in here looking for something to give your new mate for Christmas. Your first and most important lesson is on page one of that book you’re clutching.” She moved to stand up and her creaky bones made it harder for her to stand. 

She grunted while clutching at her cane. I stood and helped her to her feet. She chuckled and walked towards a stack of papers, books, and assorted knick knacks. With a snap of her fingers, a box was pulled from the pile and her boney fingers are holding it almost fondly. She placed the little box in my hands and smiled gently.

“This is probably the single most important piece of magic you will ever use. You must be absolutely certain that your alpha can protect it.”

“But-”

“Your friends are looking for you. Go now, read the book. When you finish, I will send you the next few books. Come back and visit soon.” She said hurriedly, pushing me towards the door. I want to stay and ask her more questions, I want to take more than one book but she’s a lot stronger than she looks and she somehow manages to get me out of the store with the box and the book, pressed to my chest.

She hushed all my stutters and pushed my flailing limbs out of the store and quickly shut the door. I’m standing out in the cold again and in one single second, the store disappeared. How did. . .am I hallucinating? I mean what the actual fuck?

“Stiles! Thank God! We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” I hear Lydia’s voice calling me. Oh, right. I forgot what I was actually doing in town.

“It’s getting dark and I can practically feel Scott’s worry from here.” Allison laughed.

“Let’s hurry, get the tree and head back. I want my alpha.” Erica complained, flipping her blonde hair. But I’m still stuck on the mysterious case of the disappearing magic woman and her little shop. 

“Come on, Stiles. We already got what we needed. Let’s go, already.” Lydia said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. She looked at the book and the box and looked intrigued, “You find the perfect gift?” 

“I don’t know.” I admitted. She did that little head tilt of hers but pushed me towards the jeep.

It didn’t take long to get the tree and even though the older alpha who was selling them asked me if I wanted help strapping it to the roof, I declined his offer and lift the tree over my head. The girls giggle behind me and Isaac waved goodbye, cheekily. We got the tree strapped to the roof and all of our stuff shoved into the back of the jeep. It’s starting to snow when we finally get up the mountain and I pull into the shed. It takes about ten second for me to be swept out of the jeep and tightly pressed to my alpha’s chest. He’s growling and scenting me. I can’t help but relax into his embrace, letting his scent sweep over me and crash over me like a wave. I cuddled into him and felt myself purring in happiness. 

“That was more than a few hours.” He growled. I let out a hoarse chuckle and embraced him back. 

“Sorry, I hadn’t done any shopping. Plus, I got a little distracted.” I said, placing a kiss on his lips. His warm lips. . .damnit. Focus, Stiles. He looks at me inquisitively, “I’ll tell you about it later, let’s just get everything inside and decorated so I can get drunk.”

He chuckled lightly and nodded. He was never too far from me, getting everything inside and setting up the tree. The girls bounced excitedly while the boys went about setting things up. Lydia made herself busy by spiking the eggnog. For the three humans in the room: Lydia, Allison and Myself, we were the first to get our drinks while Erica mixed the appropriate amounts of wolfsbane into the drinks for the werewolves. As we all laughed and had a perfectly merry time getting drunk and decorating the tree together, I felt the unmistakable warmth of family growing in my chest. Fondness for my pack warms my heart. I got drunk very quickly but I also put down two glasses of thoroughly spiked eggnog and then Erica thought it would be fun to challenge me to a shot competition.

“You scared?” She grinned wolfishly.

“I can take you.” I smirked. I’m only swaying a little bit. She’s had much more to drink than I have and I know for a fact that the altitude is affecting her far more than it is me. Derek growled behind me, unsure of whether or not he wants me to challenge a werewolf to a drinking contest. 

“Stiles-” He starts to protest but I put a finger to his lips and smile my best, most innocent smile I can.

“I got this, babe.” I sat down and watched the blonde menace as our drinks are being poured. She downs her first shot and I mirror her actions. The burn is awful and I grimace but choke it down. I’ll be damned if this little wolf beats me in a drinking contest.

Ten shots later, she’s struggling to stay upright and everyone’s watching with drunken grins. She looks like she’s going to be sick. I’m not quite to her level but I’m getting there. Everything around me is warm and spinning. It’s so distorted and Derek’s warm hand on my shoulder is holding me to Earth. Boyd just watches her with amusement. Erica is poured her eleventh shot and she groans loudly.

“Yur not gonna beat me s’iles.” She slurs. She raises the glass to her lips but takes one sip then slams the drink back down and passes out. My eleventh shot is poured next and I down it with a shaky hand then throw my arms in the air.

“Suck it!” I shout and hiccup loudly. There’s loud cheering around me and in my drunken stupor, I can hear Derek telling everyone to call it a night and he’s telling Isaac, the only smart person to stay sober, to please pick everything up while he gets me to bed, “Awwww c’mon sourwolf, let’s keep goin-”

“I don’t think so, love. It’s time for bed now.” He says, lifting me into his arms bridal style and carrying me off to the bedroom.

“G’night er’one!” I shouted, receiving a few goodnights and a few grunts. Everyone’s gonna be feeling this in the morning. Derek brings me into the room and lays me gently on the bed. Then he’s pulling off my socks and my pants.

“Hey, ‘m not in the mood, too drunk.” I stammer. He simply laughs and nodded.

“I’m just gonna get you ready for bed, babe. Maybe tomorrow.”

“‘Kay.” I say before going completely limp and letting him pull off the rest of my clothes. Then he pulls on a fresh pair of underwear and one of his soft henleys. I smell like him now. That’s good. I like smelling like him.

“Good. I like it when you smell like me too.” He chuckles.

Am I talking out loud?

“Yes.” 

Fuck. Am I still talking out loud?

“Yes.” 

Well shit. I guess I should just never talk again.

“I should be so lucky.”

Damn it!

“Go to sleep baby.” He chuckles, “I’ll be right back, okay. Stay here.” I nod obediently and let him pull the covers over me. I’m so tired. So so tired and heavy. 

I’m floating in between consciousness and see flashes of Derek going back and forth from the room, placing a wastebasket beside me and some painkillers for the morning. Such a good alpha. When he finally slips into bed beside me, he pulls me into his arms and rests my face in the crook of his shoulder while he runs his fingers through my hair. He’s caressing me so gently and telling me quietly how much he loves me and whispers promises that I know he’ll keep. I wish I could stay awake to tell him that I love him too, that I’ll protect him too. But sadly, my body won’t cooperate and all I can muster are some needy whimpers. To which Derek responds by kissing my forehead lovingly and chuckling.

“I love you, Stiles.” Is the last thing I hear before I pass out and I swear. I’ll never get tired of hearing those words coming from my alpha.

. . .

“Uggggh.” I moaned. The throbbing pain in my skull felt like someone’s taken a jackhammer to my eye sockets. Light hurts, sound hurts, and my stomach is aching so painfully I feel like I haven’t eaten in a month. Thank God for Derek. The aspirin on the bedside table looks vaguely like heaven. I feel so gross and I probably look exactly how I feel. Just as I manage to scarf down the meds, I wait a few minutes to let it kick in before I get up and seek out some food to try and ease the pain in my stomach.   
When I get to the living room, if my head wasn’t already throbbing so painfully, I would have laughed my ass off. Because the pack is sitting around, groaning and looking equally as shitty as I am. Especially Erica. We made eye contact and I swear we were thinking the same thing.

“Never. Again.” She mutters. I nod in agreement and took a seat next to Derek. He’s grinning at me and laughing at my disgruntled appearance. 

“You keep laughing, mister and you’re going to have a very disappointing few weeks.” I threatened. He raised his hands in surrender but retained a cheeky smile. Lydia walks into the room with a bright smile and looking perfect as always. How the hell. . .you know what, I’m not even surprised. She grins at everyone and sips at her coffee. I’m just trying to hold it together while I get my toast and coffee down my throat. 

It’s a pretty calm day once the werewolves healed from the hangover and the humans just toughed it out. There’s a lot of activity in the cabin now and everyone’s going about their own business. Jackson and Scott are talking about taking a day trip further up the mountain to the ski slopes. Lydia and Allison are content to hang around the cabin. Isaac would no doubt follow Allison around. I convinced Boyd and Derek to go skiing with the boys for the day. I effectively got everyone out of the house for the day. Good, now I can get to reading and figure out what that crazy old lady gave me.

“We’ll be back this evening. Be safe.” Derek said, his arms are wrapped around my waist. I tugged my gray beanie onto his head and kissed him. 

“You got it, big guy.” I said. He nuzzled my neck one more time, scenting me lovingly before placing one more kiss then piling into Boyd’s truck. 

I waved goodbye from the driveway with Erica, Allison, Isaac and Lydia. The minute they were out of sight I walked back into the cabin and lit the fire with a snap of my fingers. The other omegas joined me in the living room and took their seats by the fire while I pulled out the book and box.

“Can we watch you while you work your magic?” Isaac asked hopefully.

“Sure.” I said, not really paying attention.

Long story short, Lydia asked what the book was and what happened yesterday. They listened, completely wrapped in what I was telling them. Lydia was very interested in what happened and what the book contains so I sat and read to them. It was very calming and they watched me do little exercises with my magic. Then I came to the section that the old lady wanted me to. Then I’m completely entranced. There’s pages on the importance of giving a spark’s heart to their significant other.  
It sounds a little archaic but here’s the clincher. The reason why this is extremely important is because now that my magic is developing and it’s growing quickly and it’s going to be out of control unless I have an anchor. Much like how werewolves need an anchor, so do sparks. While it’s an emotional connection, there is also needs to be a physical connection. As I read mom’s notes, she described the pocketwatch that she gave dad. It opened like a locket and contained her heart. Her literal, as in she pulled it out of her chest, shrunk it down and stored it in the locket. Then gave it to dad. Of course she reinforced the watch for protection. Only dad could open it, and only him could take her heart and see into it. Feeling what she felt, saw what she saw. With it, he contained her excess energy and gave it direction. I laughed when she spoke about how before she had him holder her heart, she used to walk down the sidewalk and flowers would grow from her footsteps or whenever she sneezed, a great big oak tree would spring from the ground. My magic is still growing but much like my mother before me, it’s hard to control and when I get out of sorts, it reaches out. I need to perform this spell and seal my own heart away. Give it to Derek and seal the deal. 

“But why do you need to give it to Derek? Isn’t that a little risky? Couldn’t you just keep it somewhere only you know? That would be way safer.” Lydia suggested. 

“The way my mom describes it is that a spark’s power can only be bound by their mate. The stronger the connection, the better. This connection. . .it’s gotta be emotional and physical. It doesn’t limit my power, he can’t control me in any way. Rather, it keeps me in control of myself. My mom’s power used to grow trees when she sneezed before she gave her heart to my father.” I said to them. They watched me with intensity and interest.

“But is it safe for you? What if it get’s lost or stolen?” Isaac asked.

“It can only be given to my mate. No one else can take it, or steal it. It effectively becomes one with them and serves as a form of protection for them. Think of it as my claiming bite on Derek.” I said, using the analogy, “In his hands, my heart is completely safe.”

“That’s so romantic.” Allison gushed, completely forgetting the part about me pulling out my heart and putting it in a token for Derek to carry on his person at all times.

“My dad carried the pocket watch with him every single day. He was never without it, even after she died. He carried it with him always. I never understood why. I had just assumed that since mom died, her best gift to him was that watch.” I admitted, “Reading her notes knowing they were intended for me. . .it’s like talking to her again.”  
They saw me start to tear up and moved to hold me tightly. It was a warm group hug, all three of them comforting me. I sniffled loudly and moved to clutch the box in my hands tightly. 

“So what piece of jewelry did that old magic lady give you?” Erica asked, quickly changing the subject. I shrugged and opened the box to reveal a silver bullet locket with a silver dog tag hanging from a leather chain. Erica whistled.

“I think I could make this a little better.” I took the dog tag in my hand and reached for my magic, and put my intent into carving what I want into the silver. I feel the familiar burn in my hands and felt the glow in my irises. There’s a collective gasp behind me and I’m pulling back the magic before it slips away from me. When I open my hand, inscribed in script on the smooth metal, is my message to Derek. 

‘For my sourwolf, my mate, my alpha. My heart I surrender.’

The silver bullet is small but it will be large enough to house my heart. Large enough to protect it. 

“So the incantations to ward, and strengthen the bullet are going to be easy enough, however, the spell to actually take out my heart and shrink it are extremely labor intensive and it’s going to take a lot out of me. So in order to do this I’m gonna need a good meal and a few hours of rest. Mom says that she passed out for a couple hours then was weak for the next two days after doing this so-”

“In two days. . .but that’s Christmas. You’re gonna be down for the count till Christmas?” Allison asked with worry.

“I won’t be down for the count.” I rolled my eyes, “Just. . .weaker.” 

“Okay. Are you sure you have to do this? You’re absolutely sure you want to give this to him?” Lydia asked carefully.

“Derek is. . .Derek’s a part of me, just as much as my magic is. He’s my mate, my other half in every sense of the word. I’m sure.” I said with a smile. They seemed to melt at my confidence and smiled right back at me. 

“Well then, let’s get you well fed and then we can start this little hoodoo session.” Lydia smiled and retreated to the kitchen to make us all lunch. I kept reading mom’s notes and the book, trying to get a good feel of this incantation. I will have to seal it all in after I put my heart into the bullet locket. Once Lydia finished making the best spaghetti I’ve ever had. She piled on the meatballs and kept putting bread in my hands. I ate all of it. Somehow I felt like I needed to carbo load for whatever’s going to happen next. When I finished eating it’s well into the afternoon and I want to get this done as soon as possible. Lydia made sure I was well fed and completely hydrated. 

She dotted on me like a mother hen till I assured her I would be fine.

“Okay, it’s showtime.” I settled onto the floor of the living room by the fire. I placed the locket in front of me and the book beside me. I completed my little crash course on this spell and now it’s time to test it. I felt the room instantly fill with golden mist and the feel of my energy swirling around me. My friends backed up against the wall, watching me closely. I muttered the incantation and let my intent seep into my actions. With one final deep breath to try and calm my speeding heart, I took one last look at my friends then plunged my hand into my chest, breaching through the skin, past my ribs and touched my heart. Feeling the magic pull out a still-beating gold coated heart. It’s excruciatingly painful and I feel like if I grip it even tighter in my hand I might crush it. With a strangled cry I pulled it out of my chest and struggled to remain conscious as I shrunk it down to a pebble-sized golden heart. It still glowed fiercely and I didn’t have time to look at it and marvel at it’s beauty. No, I had to put it in the bullet and seal it. 

After screwing on the cap of the bullet locket and sealing my heart away inside, I chanted the protection wards and ground out every incantation needed. I’m swaying back and forth, clutching the necklace in my hand tightly.

“‘Kay I think ‘m done.” I slurred. Before I know what’s going on, it’s lights out and I’m swallowed into the darkness.

. . .

“Stiles!” There’s a loud roar dragging me from the darkness. Derek’s terrified tone sounding around me. I’m being engulfed in his arms and he’s nuzzling me worriedly and clutching me tightly.

“Hmm.” I groaned. 

“Stiles, baby open your eyes for me, please.” He begged me.

“‘M fine, Der-.” I muttered, shrinking into him.

“You’re not fine, Stiles. You passed out almost four hours ago. I’ve been trying to wake you up for the last thirty minutes.” He growled at me, “God. What the fuck were you doing? I told you to be safe. This isn’t safe. You just have to go looking for trouble, though. Fuck, you’re a magnet to trouble.” 

I whimpered at his harsh tone and wanted to shrink down and disappear. I know he’s only worried about me but I hate it when he growls at me like that. Totally not like his usual sexy growl. This one is angry and frustrated.

“I’m sorry, baby.” He apologized quickly and pulled me into his lap to cuddle me, “I’m sorry. I’m just scared.” He admitted.

“‘M okay.” I muttered. He grumbled a ‘sure’ and scented me. He’s just a giant teddy bear. There’s never any threat with him. He just wants me to be safe.

“What the hell were you doing that made you pass out for so long?” He questioned seriously.

“My magic just got away from me. I used too much of it in one sitting and it exhausted me.” I said. I’m obviously not telling him the whole truth but he wouldn’t be able to tell even if I’m lying by omission. 

It took some convincing, but after a few hours of intense scenting and cuddles, Derek carried me to the living room and set me up on the couch with a pillow behind my back and a blanket. He sat next to me, pulling my legs into his lap so I could spread out. The girls and Isaac kept this afternoon’s activities under wraps, thank God. After all   
I went through I’d be pissed if they ratted out Derek’s christmas present. After all, I put my heart into that gift.

. . .

Christmas morning came sneakingly fast. I was still recovering from that large expenditure of magic and wasn’t able to jump around, despite my body telling me I could. It was a quiet little affair at the cabin this year. The first to wake up was Erica and she was so hyped to open all the gifts that had been piling up by the tree that she ran around yelling at everyone to get up so we could open gifts. I groaned tiredly and glared at the excited blonde but otherwise rolled out of Derek’s arms to go join everyone in the living room. I tugged a sleepy Derek with me and we sat on the floor while Erica distributed each gift to who they were meant for. Boyd approached me, equally as tired and grumpy as I am, and handed Derek and I a cup of coffee then apologized for Erica’s excitement.   
“Okay, so one at a time, we all go around the circle and open a present.” She bounded happily. This is the most childlike I have ever seen this girl and the rest of the pack sucked it up to give her this time to be uncharacteristically happy. We started with Isaac and went in a circle opening our gifts.   
There was so much joy in the room. We all warmed up quickly and begun smiling like mad, hugging and joking about our gifts. Lydia always gave clothing and told everyone how much they needed it. She got me a brand new peacoat. Long, gray wool with soft gray satin lining and black buttons. It’s fitted and probably the most expensive article of clothing I now own. She grinned and told me exactly how to pair it with my other clothing. I thanked her profusely. Scott gave small little gifts. He smiled sheepishly and apologized, saying he didn’t have much money. But we were all extremely grateful for what he gave us. He had gotten me a new engine cap for Roscoe, something I was sorely in need of. Currently I have a rag taped to the hole to keep it sealed. A fairly inexpensive but very thoughtful gift.   
Erica gave more sarcastically. Everyone’s deepest darkest guilty-pleasures put in our hands. We all were very sheepish but it’s such an Erica thing to do. She gave me a batman onesie. Not that I’m ashamed of this gift, I love it very much and fully intend on wearing it the next time Derek wants to have sex. Boyd gave similarly to Scott and in my possession now are brand new fan belt. Something I was also in need of replacing. He said he would put it in himself once we all got back into town. I couldn’t thank him enough. Jackson put Lydia in charge of shopping for all of us and she just got us new book bags. Something new for college. Isaac bought us all classic literature. He got me Edith Hamilton’s, Greek Mythology. I didn’t have this book in my collection yet. He smiled shyly when we all thanked him for his gifts. 

Allison got us all something really cool. New weaponry. She had handcrafted these knives and given us all one with our own initials written on the handle. They’re small pocket knives with a silver handle and a beautifully slender blade. It must have taken weeks and help from her father to make them all but she did it. I was mesmerized by the beauty of them. Mine felt weightless in my hand. Derek simply gave everyone gift cards and apologized for the lack of thinking on his part but he hates shopping and didn’t know what everyone would really want so he just gave money. My gifts, however, brought tears to the girl’s eyes. They laughed at the little charms and hugged me tightly. 

By the end of our little gift giving session, we’re surrounded by mountains of wrapping paper and ribbons. I’ve never been happier. The smiles and laughter being shared by the pack is all I need to really feel like family. I have a family again. That’s the best Christmas gift anyone could have ever given me. 

“There’s one more gift I want to give you.” Derek breaks through all the clamor and gets my attention. One more present? Oh God. Then he shifts onto one knee and my heart jumps into my throat. He’s looking at me nervously and trying to hold it together. There’s gasps and squealing going on in the background but I’m only focused on Derek.

“Der-”

“Just, shut up and stop talking, for once.” He smirks, “I know we’re already mated and you’re stuck with me for the rest of your life but a little tradition couldn’t hurt and I know I’m not always the best with words but you always seem to pick up on whatever I’m trying to say or whatever I’m feeling. You’re my better other half and I want to claim you as my mate officially and marry you because being with you has been the most magical experience of my life. I love you so much and I want to show you how much you drive me crazy every day. Will you marry me?” He rambles quickly, opening a little blue velvet box to reveal a simple but beautiful silver band with a small inset diamond. And I’m speechless. My eyes blown wide and my hands shaking at my sides.

“Oh my God. Duh!” I laughed loudly through the happy tears making their escape from my eyes. He smiles that panty dropping smile of his and slips the ring onto my finger. Everyone’s clapping behind us and smiling almost as widely as I am. Even Jackson seems happy for us. I can’t take my eye off the band on my finger, I feel like I’m in a dream this is insane. He pulls me into his arms and we’re both shaking. 

“Stiles!” Lydia shouts, getting my attention. I turn to her and she puts he small wooden box in my hands, reminding me of my gift.

“Der, I have something for you too.” I say, collecting myself before pulling away from him, “This is the single most important piece of magic that I have ever made.” I put the box in his hands and watched his reaction as he opened it. His eyes stared fondly but confused at the necklace.

“What-.”

“I’ve started learning more about my magic, about my spark. And found out that all sparks need and anchor. You’re mine. But to keep my powers in control, I have to anchor myself physically as well as emotionally. Physically, I had to put my heart inside that little bullet there, to give to you to keep and safeguard.” His eyes widened and asked me for permission to open it. I nodded happily.  
He unscrewed the cap and gently took my glowing heart into his hand. He looked at it in absolute terror and fascination.

“Oh my God, Stiles, I can’t-”

“My mother gave my father her heart just as I’m giving mine to you. You alone will be able to open the locket. It keeps both of us safe, I promise. All I ask, is that you never let it out of your sight. It’ll protect you and allow you to be connected to me at all times, even when we’re apart.” I say, putting my heart back into the bullet and closing it.

“But-” 

“My heart’s always been yours. I know you can keep it safe.” I say, reassuring him steadily. I take the necklace out of his hands delicately and put it on him. He stares at me in utter disbelief. When the bullet settles over his heart, I pat it gently and immediately feel my magic being pulled into him, flowing effortlessly and it feels like a massive weight has been lifted off of me. He must feel a change in himself too because he’s breathing heavily for a moment then he’s clutching me tightly. 

“You’re absolutely sure?” 

“You’re my future, of course I am sourwolf.” I teased lightly, “Merry Christmas, Derek.”

“Merry Christmas, Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, I got the idea of the hearts and junk from Once Upon a Time but sorta altered it.


	10. I'll Keep You Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Derek's P.O.V, let me know what you think!

Stiles is sad. Not that I could blame him, I’ve grown fond of the cabin on the mountain and want to leave just as much as Stiles does. He’s taken a few laps around the cabin already this morning while I packed out bags. I could smell the sadness rolling off of him in waves but decided it would be best to leave him to his thoughts for a bit longer before I went in to cheer him up. I’m not looking forward to the three hour drive back home. Especially since he’ll be driving his jeep back instead of sitting in the passenger seat of my car smiling and chatting animatedly. Having his heart with me eases the need to have him near me but it doesn’t go away completely.   
After two amazing weeks on this mountain, I feel like we’re leaving our own little bubble now that we have to go home. But it’s time, as much as I hate to admit it. Christmas was two days ago and I want to be home for New Year’s. I’m eager to tell my family about Stiles and I. 

Mated and soon, husbands. 

It’s just another title but I want to have it all with him. We decided to stop off at his apartment first to drop off some of his stuff then drive over to my house.

“You’re staying with me for a few days. I want to listen to you play the piano.” I tell him while he runs about putting things away neatly. 

“Anything for you, Derbear.” He smirked. 

“Isaac!” He called for his roommate, “Place is all yours for the next few days. I’m sure we’ll be having the pack over at the Hale house at some point. You know the rules: no sex on my couch.” Stiles reminded him.

The kid’s face blushed fiercely but he managed a nod and locked the door behind us. Not two minutes later I could hear him calling Scott and telling him to bring Allison over. I couldn’t help but smile at that. How cute they all are.

“So, any idea how your family’s gonna react?” Stiles asks from the passenger seat of my camaro.

“Well. . .either they’ll be really happy for us or really pissed we didn’t wait. Maybe both. Who knows?” I offered.

“Wow, that really makes me feel better.” He said sarcastically.

“Babe, I’m sure my mom will be happy. She’s been dropping hints to me for the last few weeks. She’s probably hoping for grandchildren in the next three years.” I say with a huff. 

“I love your mom.” He says with a fond smile. My belly fills with warmth at the sight of my mate smiling beside me, speaking so highly of my family. It’s like all is well in the world. 

When we get to the house, the driveway is packed with cars and we both know that the entire family is here. And then some.

“Okay so good news is: everyone’s here. Bad news: I mean everyone. So get ready to meet the entire family.” I say with a cautious smile.

“Oh that’s just perfect, I look like crap!” He said with a grimace.

“Can’t you use your magic and. . .I don’t know. . .freshen up?” I ask.

“I guess I could try. Fingers crossed I don’t end up naked.” He sighs.

“That would also make me happy.” I admit with a smirk. He playfully elbows my ribs and closes his eyes in concentration. I love watching him work his magic, the little crease above his eyebrows becomes more prominent and a small frown graces his features. He’s concentrating hard on the task. It’s adorable.   
Then I see the air around his body ripple and morph before my eyes. He’s no longer dressed in his ruddy old jeans and red hoodie, now he’s dressed in a pair of nice, clean black jeans and a blue, fitted sweater. He looks so good. The v-neck exposes the perfect dip in his collarbone and the little moles on his neck. He rolls the sleeves and I’m starting to get hard. His muscular forearms are more pronounced and he looks delicious. God, he’s going to kill me one day. He smirks at my lustful gaze and kisses me so deeply. He’s trying to make things worse.

“Come on, Sourwolf. Let’s not keep ‘em waiting.” He smirks and quickly steps out of the car. With a loud groan, I grab our bags out of the trunk and wrap an arm around his middle as we enter the house. There’s a lot of chatter from the many family members in the home but once we step inside, it goes silent. Stiles’s heart rate picks up a little.

“Derek! You’re home!” Talia says cheerfully. She looks wonderful as ever, short black dress and dark hair pulled back in a bun. She walks over to hug me when she notices the mark on Stiles’s neck and the ring on his finger and freezes mid-stride. He hand flies to her mouth, covering her wide open smile. Stiles smiles sheepishly behind me and laughs awkwardly.

“Hey, mom.” He said weakly. Talia squealed and rushed to hug the both of us.

“Oh my God! I knew this would happen! I’m so proud of you Derek, I couldn’t have chosen better, myself.” She smiled so warmly. I beamed at the praise and felt Stiles sag against me in relief.

“Thanks, mom.” I said.

“Everyone, may I have your attention, please?” She called out, getting everyone’s attention, “My son, Derek, has just mated. I’d like to welcome the newest member of our family: Stiles Stilinski!” She said happily. She’s over the moon. My entire family made noises of approval and cheered for us.  
It took all of twenty seconds after her announcement for people to start coming up and introducing themselves to Stiles and congratulate us. It’s overwhelming to say the least but Stiles handles it like a champ and is very courteous to everyone. When all the adults are done greeting us, my sisters body slam me into a tight bear hug.

“Took you long enough!” Laura said, smirking at me. 

“Too long if you ask me.” Cora said, hugging Stiles. My mate laughed loudly and I couldn’t help but join him. 

“Yeah well. . .you know me. Always dragging my feet.” I said happily. 

“Oh my God, Der. This ring is beautiful!” Laura gushed. 

“Only the best.” I grinned. Stiles rolled his eyes but placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

“I’m starving, Der. You mind grabbing me something to eat?” He asked hopefully. I nodded and gave him a kiss before heading upstairs to set the bags in my room then search for food. 

The kitchen is stocked with an assortment of foods. Ham, turkey, beef. You name it, my mom made it. And the little snacks are all so fancy. I always love when she gets these parties together. The different cheeses are amazing. I dished Stiles’s plate with some ham and a few chicken nuggets from the kid’s table. Then I stacked my plate high with beef and a bunch of different little hordevours. When I got back to Stiles, he’s got his arms full of toddler. My baby cousin, only two years old is laying with his thumb in his mouth against Stiles’s chest. My wolf growls in excitement and my heart swells. Seeing him with a pup in his arms makes me want to put one in his womb. I want him to be carrying our pup like that. He’s got a warm smile on his face and his whiskey eyes are flowing. He looks so wonderful I feel like I might be drooling. He’s cradling the pup in his arms and bouncing lightly. My cousin, Todd, looks like he’s starting to fall asleep. Then I see that Stiles is talking to Todd’s parents. Oh God.

“Peter. Wasn’t sure you’d be coming around this year.”

“Well you know how it is. Holiday’s are reserved for family and I just happened to be missing mine. Plus, Todd wanted to see everyone again. Kept blabbing about seeing you again.” Peter smirked. He hasn’t been to a family event in years. His wife, however, never missed one. Annie, the sweetest beta you’d ever meet, always brought Todd along to be with the family. Peter was always off doing something else. “Working.”

“Todd really likes your mate, Derek. I’m impressed, normally he is so shy around strangers. But he just took one look at Stiles and practically jumped right into his arms.” Annie smiled brightly. I gave her a hug and settled back next to my mate.

“Dewek.” Todd smiled sleepily, getting my attention.

“Hey, little man. Tired?” I asked the toddler. He nodded slowly, his little brown eyes rolling closed. He’s out cold now. 

“I better go put him in bed. He’s been running around all day.” Annie laughed and gently plucked the toddler out of Stiles’s arms.   
Even though I liked the sight of him holding a pup, I’m glad I can put my arm around him and pull him against my side. He starts munching on the chicken nuggets and hums in approval.

“You know me so well.” He smiled.

“Yeah I do.” I grinned.

Stiles and I mingled for a little while with everyone and into the evening. The crowd didn’t disappear. There was no shortage of relatives making their way over to get to know Stiles. The once the sun went down and everyone had made their way to standing in the large living room. The large congregation of people stood or sat in the room, sipping wine or nursing their liquor. Most of the women had their kids in their arms, they’re all trying valiantly to stay awake. 

“Stiles! Why don’t you play something for everyone on the piano?” Talia asks, “Help put some of the children to sleep?”

“How can I say no to my soon to be mother in law?” He asked with a laugh and motioned for me to stand close to the piano. 

He took a seat on the bench and cracked his knuckles. He tossed me the sexiest grin I’ve ever seen. After a few moments, more people shuffled into the rooms, all the kids now being bounced in their arms. I have a lot of little cousins. What can I say, wolves like to pop out pups. Stiles has quite an audience tonight but I’m only focused on him and he’s only focused on the music. He takes a moment to think of something to play and then he’s placing his beautifully thin fingers on the keys. The music fills the room quickly and everyone is silent, completely taken in by his playing. I follow the melody, it’s somber and impossibly calming. Stiles closes his eyes and loses himself in the music. It’s captivating. Dark eyelashes laying closed, mouth slightly open and God. . .his fingers. I wonder what those fingers can do. My mate is so beautiful. From the tip of his slightly upturned nose to the tip of his pinky toe. I can feel the heat of his heart radiating from its locked against my chest. Having that part of him with me is nothing short of amazing. Having any part of him is nothing short of amazing.

The music he plays is so beautiful and intricate, his fingers fly over the keys quickly and expertly. Everything has fallen away and there is nothing but music. Then something magical happens, his magic reaches out and there’s golden flecks of light bouncing off of him. His spark has filled the room with soft, beautiful golden lights. There’s a few gasps from around the room but mom quickly assures them that Stiles’s magic is harmless. The bullet hanging over my heart is warm. His heart is heating up and it’s not uncomfortable or burning at all. It feels like when you warm your hands against a fire. It’s warm and perfect. Just like Stiles. Warm and perfect.   
When he finishes his song, the pups are all completely knocked out and snoring in their parent’s arms. Everyone has a calm smile on their faces and there’s nothing but admiration and love for my mate in the air. He’s been totally accepted into the Hale family. Stiles opens his eyes and sees the magic floating all over the room and lets out a startled squeak and quickly claps his hands together, pulling all the magic with him making it disappear. 

“Sorry. Sometimes it just. . .gets away from me.” He smiled sheepishly. I got up from my seat and scooped him up into my arms.

“You’re amazing.” I said, kissing his neck right over his mating mark.

He shivered in my arms and leaned into me. He’s so amazing. So responsive to me. There was clapping in the room and my mate made a gracious bow. After Stiles’s mini concert, people finally started leaving. With the kids all asleep, they all decided it’d be best to head home now. One after another, we said our goodbyes to the various family members. Once everyone was gone, it’s just us. Peter, Annie and Todd are staying over for the night, apparently. I don’t know if I’m excited about that. 

“Stiles. . .what are you?” Peter asked carefully. There isn’t any fear in his voice, more like fascination. There’s a troublesome gleam in his eyes. I instinctively pulled him into my lap where I could wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly. Immediately he settled in against me.

“I’m a druid.” Stiles said simply. I knew it was a lie but for some reason, his heartbeat didn’t reveal it. I’ll ask him about it later.

“Really. You know there’s a veterinarian in town who is also a druid.” Peter pointed out, intrigued by Stiles’s abilities.

“I didn’t. I don’t get out often, though.” 

“You might actually be able to help me with something, you seem quite powerful and I could have use for-” Stiles’s body tensed against mine. That’s my que.

“Okay!” I said, interrupting my uncle, “We’ve had a very long day and I think it’s time we head off to bed. Goodnight, everyone.” I quickly pulled Stiles up into my arms and carried him bridal style. 

He yelped in surprise but smiled widely at me. He gave everyone a shy wave and nuzzled against my neck. I wasted no time carrying the giggling omega to my room and slamming the door shut behind us. I laid him down on the bed, slotting my body on top of his while he wound his fingers through my hair and wrapped his legs around my hips. I rutted against him causing my mate to let out a wonderfully enticing moan. Then right as I rose to kiss those soft pink lips, he placed a hand on my chest, halting my movements.

“Hold on a moment.” He panted. I waited while he scrunched his face together in concentration then a warm pulse of energy emitted from his body and coated the room in a fine gold mist then disappeared. 

“What was that?” I asked him.

“I put a barrier around the room. No one can hear what’s going on in here. We can be as loud as we want.” He smirked. 

“You’re so fucking sexy.” I said, attacking his neck with kisses. I swiftly and expertly pulled off his shirt and slipped my thumbs under the waistband of his jeans and boxers. In one quick movement, I pulled them down in one go and he’s gloriously naked under me. His pale skin seems to glow in the darkness.  
I take a step back and undress as fast as I can, eager to have him flush up against me. He leans against the pillows and watches me hungrily. Unger his gaze I feel slightly self-conscious. Stiles is the only one to ever make me feel this way. When he holds up his hand and motions for me to come closer with a lustful smirk, I don’t even feel myself moving, I only feel his warm gaze and my heavy arousal. I’m kneeling with my legs on either sides of his hips and my hands on his abdomen. He’s so warm and soft. But muscular and lithe. His body is so different from my own, and different from a typical omega’s. After years of hard work and exercise, he’s got a long, slender form with the hints of the strong muscles that lie underneath. 

“Derek, lay down.” His voice is low, heavy with arousal and I find myself obeying his orders. Normally, I would be the first person to tell someone to fuck off after being told what to do, but this is Stiles. My mate, my omega. My other half. I’d follow his commands to the end of time. I laid shakily beside him on my back and he quickly straddled my hips. I want to buck my hips against his slick holes but he’s got his hands pressing firmly on my hips keeping me pinned to the bed. I let out a needy whine and reach for his body.

“No touching. . .not just yet.” He said. No touching? How does he expect me to obey that when all I want to do is run my hands up and down his body. 

“But-”

“Not yet. Don’t make me pin you, Alpha.” He smirked with a golden hint to his whiskey eyes. The mild threat makes my dick twitch in interest at the idea. 

“Don’t move.” He whispers hotly. Okay. Okay, don’t move, don’t. . .

Then his lips are on my forehead, placing small, warm kisses on my hot skin. He’s moving downward so painfully slowly. From my forehead to my eyelids, placing gently kisses on both. Then the tip of my nose. . .my cheeks. . .my lips. . .my jaw. . .

He’s driving me crazy. Then he shifts and continues lower to my neck. And I clutch at the sheets. Don’t move. . .don’t. . .

His warm lips brush over my shoulders then my pectorals. Then my abs and my eyes fly open.

“Stiles-”

“Don’t move baby.” His eyes are so full of love and he’s dripping pure sex. My eyes are wide, watching his movements, “Lay back, Derek.”

“What are you-” I want to reach out for him but he’s asked me not to.

“Shh, love. Lay back.” He whispers. So I do. I pinch my eyes closed and grip the sheets so hard I might poke holes with my claws. 

And God, his lips. . .

He settles between my legs and gently pushes my thighs apart to place small kisses against my inner thighs. Oh my God. . .his lips move up. . .then they’re nipping at my hips. . .so close. . .I’m painfully hard now and lost in the sensation of his hands. . . and his lips. He’s put one last kiss on my happy trail then licking up my arousal. I let out a loud moan and feel my muscles twitch in need. Then his glorious mouth is around my dick, taking all of me inside of him. I’m moaning and struggling not to thrust up into his warm mouth as he works me to pieces. I’m completely lost in the sensation and he’s humming around me. I can feel my orgasm building with a ferocity in my belly. I need him and I need him now. 

“Stiles, please.” I groan out, “I’m gonna-”

“Alpha. . .let me take care of you.” Stiles whispers. His voice is raspy and still so low. 

I nod hesitantly and let him continue his ministrations. My omega’s in charge tonight and I can’t say I’m not enjoying it. I can feel my knot rising and just as it’s building up and I can see my orgasm on the horizon, his mouth disappears. I let out a frustrated groan and twitch about indignantly. Then just as fast as the heat of his mouth is off of my cock, I’m swept up into the heat of his sex. The new sensation of heat and tightness is staggering and I let out a startled moan. He’s on top of me with my cock sheathed deep inside his pussy. I can smell his slick and feel his tightening walls. It’s all so much sensation and I’m being brought right back to my mountaintop. The erotic noises of his body bouncing on mine and his little moans are so hot. 

“So good, Stiles.” I grunt out, “So good. . .my omega. . .my mate.” 

“Alpha-” He whines. I put my hands on his hips and grip him tightly. He’s bouncing furiously and I’m at my peak.

“Baby. . .’m gonna-”

“Do it, Der. Need your knot.” He moaned, “Need your cum.”

I can feel his walls clenching around me and I know he’s about to orgasm too. With a few more thrusts, I feel my knot swell, stretching him even more and I explode. Spurt after spurt of my cum fills him and he’s brought to his orgasm. He moans so beautifully and throws his head back in orgasm. His lips are parted and he’s got a thin layer of sweat coating him. I want to lick off the little beads of sweat. He falls against my chest in exhaustion, completely tuckered out from the day then mind blowing sex. I pull him into my arms and lay us into a spooning position. We’re locked together and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Being inside him. . .there’s nothing like it.

“I love you.” He pants, breathless. I nuzzle against his neck and scent him, happily grumbling behind him.

“I love you too. So much.” I say.

We’re content to just lay in each other’s arms and be in the moment with one another. He’s messing with my arm hair, coming down from his high. I’m content to just have him in my arms, anchoring me to reality.

“Der. . .” He says shyly, “Your uncle. . .he’s after something.”

“What?” I ask. His tone is quiet but still worried. . .concerned.

“When he asked me what I was, I lied because being a spark is dangerous. There are many who would use my power for their own purposes. I don’t want to be a slave to anyone.” He whispered. My arms tighten around him.

“That will never happen, baby. I won’t let it.” I say, “What makes you so worried about Peter?”

“Because the way he said I could help him. Something just made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge. Like there’s something nefarious about what he wants me to do. I don’t know what he would do if he found out I’m the most powerful spark to be walking this Earth.” Stiles said, I could hear his heart rate increasing with each word and my heart tightens harshly at the thought of my mate being so worried.

“Peter’s a grade A creep and I would have no problem with you never talking to him again. No matter what, I’ll keep you safe. I promise you.” I say. I put my teeth around the bite mark I made when we mated and bit down gently but firm. He let out a content sigh and relaxed against me. 

“I trust you.” He says. Something about the way he says that. . .it settles in my heart and I can feel the weight of it being placed on my shoulders. The weight of my job to protect him. But it’s not a burden. Not in the slightest, it’s a gift. The gift of his trust. . .he’s surrendering to me. 

“I won’t let you down, I swear. As long as I’m breathing, you will be safe. You and anyone else who comes along.” I smile, thinking about Stiles bearing my pups. I can feel him laughing against me and his scent has changed from the fear and concern weighing down his delicious fall scent. Now it’s light and happy. Perfect.

“Kocham Cię kochanie.” He whispers tiredly.

“What does that mean, baby?” I ask him. I love when he speaks polish, I just wish I could understand him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He laughed. 

“Baby. . .” I whine. He chuckled and placed a kiss on my cheek then fell asleep against me. I’ll bug him about it tomorrow. 

Right now, I’m exhausted too. I could all the soft breaths he takes until I lose count and slip into the darkness. 

I’ll always keep you safe.


	11. Divination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to get away.  
> I need to get away.  
> I need to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little long but totally worth it at the end. It goes from super fluffy to super angsty.

Stiles P.O.V

“So there we were- on the frozen lake, and Derek got the bright idea to run out on the ice because, ‘It’s frozen solid, Stiles. There’s like a 10% chance I’ll fall through the ice.’. Yeah, well, that ten percent was slightly higher. Next thing I know. . .I’m pulling two hundred and twenty pounds of werewolf popsicle out of the lake.” I laugh brightly. The retelling of this story always makes me laugh like crazy.

The Hales sit in their cozy couches, laughing along with me. Derek is blushing red with embarrassment. He hides his face in my neck but chuckles at his own misfortune. Laura is practically rolling on the floor, clutching her side.

“Oh my God, Derek.” She cries.

“Shut up, I thought that it would have been able to hold me.” He mutters against my neck.

“That was almost as funny as when you fell face first into the snowbank when we were in the middle of a snowball fight. It was hilarious! He’s chasing me and couldn’t see the tree roots hidden in the snow and tripped, face planting into a massive pile of snow. There was a Derek shaped hole in the snow.” I laughed.

“Oh that’s rich! I would have payed to see that.” Cora chortled. 

We sat talking about what happened up at the cabin and what the Hale’s did in town. Not much had happened over break for the family and now we’re gearing up for tonight’s big party at the Hale house. Their annual New Year’s Eve party. We had taking a break to eat lunch, but soon, we would all be back to decorating the house again. I’m not sure how excited I am for this party, truthfully, I just want to spend the remainder of my break with Derek and only with Derek. 

With the family pitching in, we put Derek back to work on his schoolwork instead of decorating. He wasn’t too excited about that, grumbling about wanting to help me. But I told him that we’d be fine without him. So he sat by the fireplace, working on last semester’s major projects. He had finished last year’s english course with a B. A miracle if I’ve ever seen one. But he’s made amazing progress. 

The big bad alpha sat grumbling over his laptop, furiously trying to write an analytical analysis on Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. He hated the novel, saying that the dysfunctional relationships were enough to turn his stomach. I thought that was pretty funny. I mean, I agree with his thoughts on the book. But it’s funny to see him trying to put together a paper on the book. 

When it came time for the party, the whole pack shuffled in. Then the whole town shuffled in. There were so many people in the house. The party is buzzing with activity and Derek never left my side. He kept a warm arm around my shoulder and continued to scent me. While people continuously grabbed at my hand and admired my ring, Derek never stopped watching every one of their movements, making sure that no one tried anything funny. The first few times it happened, I had to jab him in the ribs to get him to quit his growling. The Alpha is all too protective of me. There are people dancing all around us and even though I can honestly say that I’m not the best dancer in the world, I still want to do the stereotypical couple thing and dance the night away. So when Derek catches me staring at the dancers wistfully, he leaves my side for the first time all night and heads in the direction of the DJ. There’s a song playing that I haven’t heard in a while and frankly, I’m surprised Derek picked this song.

“May I have this dance?” Derek asks me, he’s grinning from ear to ear.

“Duh.” I smirked as he pulled me into his arms, I quickly wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my hips, pulling me flush against his body. The song is utterly beautiful. Aporia by Crywolf. The sheer irony.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for an electronica fan. And really? Crywolf?” I asked with a laugh.

“I like good music. And yes, Crywolf. If you keep joking around while I’m trying to be romantic, I’m just not gonna try anymore and for the rest of our lives you’re stuck with brooding, sourwolf.” He smirked.

“Either way, I get to have you for the rest of our lives. Don’t see a downside there.” I smiled.

“God, I love when you smile.” He gushed. That only made me smile wider. 

We danced till we heard everyone counting down. At midnight, Derek cupped my cheeks in his hands and leaned down to kiss me. I could feel the familiar warmth of love and need growing in the pit of my stomach. His lips are like crack and I’ve become so addicted. I moaned quietly into the kiss and felt his growl growing in his chest. 

“Easy, tiger.” I said breathlessly.

“‘M not a tiger.” He growled with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and pressed my growing arousal against his, eliciting a groan from the wolf.

“How about we go break in the new year right?” I said suggestively. He pulled me into his arms and whisked me up the stairs towards his room. 

. . .

“I don’t want to go back to school.” Derek whined. 

“Well too bad. We’re only one semester away from graduation and you’re almost caught up.” I said, pulling on my red hoodie.

“Babe, you know that I’m still finishing last semester’s math projects.” He pointed out.

“Yeah but you’re almost done! You’re so close to being caught up to where the rest of us are. Now isn’t the time to get lazy, it’s time to push through. You’re in the home stretch.” I said, kissing him deeply. He’s still sleepy and naked, covered by my bedsheets from the waist down. As much as I love seeing him like this, we need to get to school.

“I don’t wanna.” He groans.

“Come on, you big baby. I’m gonna go make some coffee and you better be dressed and ready to go when it’s done.” I say. When I leave my room, I can hear the three love birds in the kitchen.

“You know, as much as the two of you stay over, I might as well start charging rent.” I smirk. Allison stops applying her makeup to stick her tongue out at me.

“You might as well invite the rest of the pack to live here.” Scott laughed. 

This is the third morning in a row they’ve all been here. I’m surprisingly not annoyed. The three mates went about their morning, speaking about anything that popped into their heads. I concentrated on getting the coffee going and putting all my stuff together. It’s a new semester and I’m so excited to get back to school. By the time the coffee starts pouring, Derek wanders into the kitchen tiredly and still shirtless. Even though I truly admire his body, now is not the time to stare. I place a cup of black coffee and continue my hunt for all my notebooks. 

“I guess we’ll see you at school then?” Scott nodded, “Come on, big guy. Time to go.” I rushed Derek out the door and towards my jeep. He’s still nursing his coffee in a to go cup. 

“You’re way too excited for this.” He grumbled.

“I can’t wait.” Then I remember what Principal Martin said and I’m brought back to an inner war.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked. He could probably smell the conflict inside me.

“I just. . .I could graduate. I’ve already finished all the credits I’ve needed to. I could graduate already. Hell, I’m already taking college courses.” I told him. He’s silent for a few minutes, unsure of how to respond.

“Der?” I ask after a few minutes.

“Stiles, if it’s what you want, then of course you should do it. I’m always going to be here for you. And I know that no matter what, you’re stuck with me so I’m not worried at all.” He smiles shyly. 

“I love you, you know that?” I kissed his deeply. 

We join the pack in the hall by our lockers and the day progressed as normally as possible. I went in to see Ms. Martin during my free period to speak about what’s going on. 

“Ah, Stiles. You’ve thought about our previous discussion then?” She smiled warmly.

“Yes, ma’am. I’ve already enrolled in some community college courses and now that I’m exploring my magic more, I’ve got a lot of studying to do.” I told her.

“That’s great, dear. Your parents would be proud. As for your academics, you’ve already finished. The classes you’re currently enrolled in are superfluous at best. So this is how it’s going to go down. We’re going to drop your classes, don’t worry it won’t do anything to your GPA. And long story short: you’ll be able to continue to study here, if you wish. Please feel free to use our library.” She continued to tell me the logistics, but I stopped listening after a while. She went on and on, I had to sign some papers and she made everything official that day. I got everything done by lunch and found my Alpha pacing by my locker.

“How’d everything go?” He asked, pulling me into a tight hug.

“Great. I’ve basically dropped all of this semester’s classes so I can focus on my college courses and magic studies.” I reported.

“Good. That’s good.” He smiled. 

We resumed our usual routine and ate in the library with the rest of the pack surrounding us. Derek has pulled me into his lap and I’m struggling to ignore his growing problem in his pants so I could finally finish the last chapter of the first magic book I’ve been given. 

“So what exactly is this book about?” Isaac questioned.

“It’s just an intro to everything I’ll be learning about. It goes over what I am, limitations. . .warnings. Stuff like that. It’s my mother’s note to me. I’ll have to make one for my pups.” I said fondly.

“So you think that your kids will inherit your powers?” Lydia asked, intrigued.

“Yeah. I know they will. Sparks are created through the inherited, collective magic of bloodlines. My mother’s family had all been hunted into extinction, as have most other sparks.” I said sadly.

“But you’ve told us. . .” Erica said slowly.

“Because I trust you all not to kill me or sell me out.” I said, rolling my eyes, “To everyone else who wouldn’t know any better, I’m a very powerful druid.” 

“You can always trust us, Stiles.” Allison said with a warm smile.

“I know, thanks guys. Anyways. . . this book is basically her journal while she was studying. Apparently, I should be getting the next few books soon if not today. According to mom, they’ll just keep coming and I’ll have to keep up with the reading.” I said. And with that, we changed the topic.

“Did you guys see the new kids?” I shook my head, “Theo Raeken and Jennifer Blake. They’re two new seniors.” Lydia said, filling me in.

“Wait, Theo Raeken. . .I’ve heard that name before. . .”

“He used to live here for a while, we were pretty good friends when we were younger but he moved away before I was ten after his sister died.” Scott said, “We were all in the same class together in elementary school.”

“Oh. And what. . .he’s back?”

“I guess his family wanted to relocate to be closer to her grave. He seems nice enough.” Scott shrugged, “Jennifer was really nice. She couldn’t stop smiling.”

“Yeah, she was really happy about meeting new people. She’s really good at English too. Literature seemed super easy for her.” Derek spoke, “You should meet her. You both have a super bubbly attitude.”

“I am not. . .bubbly.” I rolled my eyes.

Everyone laughed and poked at me. The rest of lunch passes by with quiet chatter and Derek gets me to talk about what my meeting today was about. The pack congratulated me for finishing high school and chatted animatedly about it. When the bell rang, I walked Derek to class and gave him a kiss goodbye. When the halls cleared out, there was no one left but little ol’ me. I wandered about for a few moments before heading back to the library to stick my nose back into my books and continue reading or studying. 

I made myself comfortable in my usual spot under the window and pulled out my mom’s book. I read quickly, taking in all her words and smiling every time she cracked a joke. She had been very humorous. All her words mean something powerful, her serious tone wasn’t lost on me. The information she’s imparting on me, the ‘training spells’ she called them, are all important stepping stones. My magic, though powerful, has been unguided. Unfocused, till now. And I’m made painfully aware that any and all magic I performed before I had my anchor could have killed me or someone else. I made a mental note to apologize to Jackson later. My blue balls curse could have killed the poor bastard! Not that I’m sorry I did it. . .more like sorry I coulda killed the poor guy without knowing it. The only reason a curse that powerful didn’t kill him was because Derek had already started to become my anchor and I hadn’t even noticed it. If I didn’t have him then. . .I don’t even want to know what it could have done. The bell rang once more, signaling for students to move to their fourth hour class, the last class of the day and I’m turning the last page of her journal. 

 

To my little spark,   
I don’t know if I’ll be there to tell you all this one day, I hope I will be. But in case I’m not, I just want to tell you that you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. You and your father have become my sole reason to live in this world. After losing everyone, I couldn’t imagine losing either of you. My magic isn’t as powerful as I know yours will be. My son, I’ve had dreams, premonitions, of your strength and I can tell you that what you will accomplish in your life will far surpass that of anything any other spark in the history of time will have accomplished. No doubt, you will be the most powerful spark to walk the Earth. And for that, you will face the most dangerous. . .the most. . .demented people who walk the Earth. For your power, you will be hunted and hated. Feared and threatened. But you will also be loved. . .so loved. I know what’s in your future because I have seen it and I know that you will be okay. Your choices will make me proud to be your mother. Proud to know that our bloodline will continue on with you, with your children and their children. Learn well, because you’ll need all the knowledge you can get. Love well, because alone is something you should not be. I love you, your father loves you, and we will always be with you. No matter the distance. I’m so proud of you, my baby.   
Love,  
Mom

 

Her note, brought tears to my eyes as I read each word. It’s like I could feel her writing the note as I was reading it. Like I could hear her speaking it to me. It’s completely written in polish, just like how she used to talk to me. Just like how dad used to speak to me. When I close the book, I wipe away the tears and take a few moments to sink into the warm feeling around me. I’m devastated that she’s dead, that she won’t get to see me become this super powerful being she knew me to be. Devastated that she won’t see her grandchildren, won’t ever meet Derek, won’t grow old. But I can’t change any of that. And no matter how much I may want to, I can’t bring her back. But her last note to me. . .it’s almost as good as having her with me. It’s like getting to know her all over again. Getting to know the woman she was. The power she possessed, the emotions she felt. 

And I’m okay with that. 

I’ll take anything I can get.

The moment I close the book, there’s a slight popping noise then three leather bound books pop into existence and fall on the table in front of me. I guess these are the next few books on my reading list. With a heavy sigh, I get to reading. This is gonna take me a week or two at least to finish these. Better get to work, then.

. . .

At the end of the day, Derek met me by my locker and wrapped an arm around me.

“Ready to go?” Derek asked hopefully.

“Yeah, let’s go.” I said, slamming my locker shut and locking it. 

He pulls me into his side and talks about his last two classes. His teachers are riding him now, pushing him to get everything done so he’s finally all caught up. The baseball coach even approached him about the possibility of him joining the team. I had forgotten that Derek had once been the school’s star athlete. Apparently, Jackson was really hoping he would be joining the team.

“Do you think you can do it? Catch up, maintain current classes, and go out for a sport?” I asked skeptically.

“I mean, I think so. I’ll be really fucking tired all the time but I think I can do it.” He says with a shrug, “But if you think I shouldn’t then I won’t.”

“It’s your decision, babe. You’ve worked really hard and have gotten this far. Do you want to play baseball in college?” I asked.

“Yeah, that was sort of the goal before everything happened. Baseball’s always been really important to me.” He said.

“Then do it.” He looks at me with wide eyes.

“Really?” He asks.

“Yeah, just don’t let anything slip. I won’t hesitate to pull your ass out.” I threatened with a smile.

“I love you!” He said, sweeping me into a tight hug and kissing me with one of those deep kisses that leaves my words slurred and my knees weak.

“Hey! Take that shit somewhere else.” Erica called over to us. Derek broke away from me but didn’t stop smiling.

“Like you’re one to talk.” He joked.

“Why are you smiling so much? It’s weird.” Erica tossed back.

“Stiles is letting me go out for baseball.” He says. Jackson and Boyd both high five him and they start talking about what a great season they’re going to have and that they may just make it to state this year. But I’m not listening because here comes Scott and his two mates. . .with someone I’ve never seen before. 

At first, I’m excited. Then I feel it. Her bright smile, flowing brown hair and demure appearance is so baffling when I can feel her aura. It’s threatening and so. . .so fucking cold. I can feel my hackles rising and I’m glaring at her. I don’t know what she’s doing but she’s chumming it up with my pack and I don’t fucking like it. I force my face into an indifferent mask. When the rest of the pack sees her, including Derek, they smile and welcome her into the circle. I want nothing more than to make her fucking disappear but I’m not sure who or what she is. All I know is that her magic is leaving a sour taste in my mouth.

“Hey, Jen! How’d you like your first day at Beacon Hills?” Erica asked cheerfully.

“Good, I’ve met so many new people, made a bunch of friends.” She smiled happily. What a fake smile. Why couldn’t anyone but me see it. When her eyes land on me, her happy expression falters for a moment and I can see a flash of hatred in her eyes before she resumes being so fucking cheery. 

“Jen, this is Stiles, my mate.” Derek says proudly. 

“Oh, wow. Mates, huh?” She asks. Her smile dampens slightly and I let out an involuntary growl. That catches everyone’s attention and they’re staring at me with confused expressions. 

“Stiles-” Derek’s arm tightens around me.

“We’ve got to go.” I turn to Jennifer, “It was. . .nice. . .meeting you.” I ground out before pulling my confused mate into my jeep and peeling out of the driveway.

“Stiles, what the hell was that?” He asked.

“She’s. . .I don’t know what the hell she is but her magic didn’t feel right.” I muttered angrily. My knuckles went white around the steering wheel.

“She has magic?”

“Yes. But it’s. . .bad. It doesn’t feel safe.” I said.

“That doesn’t make sense, Jen’s really nice.” Derek thought out loud, “Maybe you’re just confused, I mean, how can you tell?”

“Derek. She’s not normal. Her magic isn’t normal. I’m not confused.” I growled. Why doesn’t he believe me?

“Okay babe, just relax.” Derek said, putting a warm hand on my thigh. Why doesn’t he see that she’s fake?  
Derek is looking at me like I’m insane. I’ve never been looked at like that before. I don’t like it. It feels wrong. It feels very, very wrong.

. . .

A week has passed and this feeling in my gut has only gotten stronger. It gets stronger when I hear about three homicides in town that have taken place over the course of the past two weeks. Each story is aired over the evening news and I get a sinking feeling in my gut after each report. They are all different murders, nothing to connect them other than that sinking feeling I get. And no matter how much I try to find out about them, something always distracts me or interrupts my investigation. 

Jennifer has weaseled her way into almost every conversation the pack has had. There’s a sudden fascination with her that everyone is feeling and she’s become a fast friend to all of them. They’ve gone out for food, hung out at Erica’s house, and become close in such a short time. The only one who isn’t being sucked into the new ‘Jennifer obsession’ is me. Because every time I’m near her I feel like growling and clawing her eyes out. I’ve voiced my concern to the pack and hoped that they would back me up and see that something is clearly wrong but they only dismiss my fears and question me on why I don’t like her. Even Derek is unsure of why I’m so worried about her. It’s pissing me off. 

I’m slowly losing my mind. I mean, fuck, if my mate doesn’t believe that there’s something up with the girl even after I expressly told him that she makes me uncomfortable, why the hell doesn’t he believe me? Or at least acknowledge my fear about her? I don’t fucking understand it. 

By the second week of knowing this girl, the pack wants to invite her to a movie night. I tell them that I’m swamped with my reading and classes. An outright lie. But they didn’t notice. Or at least didn’t seem to care. Derek questioned why I didn’t want to hang out with them but otherwise didn’t see the harm in hanging out with them without me. Watching him leave for the movie night put a heavy feeling of hopelessness in my heart. I’m worried for my mate but I can’t keep him in bubble wrap forever. He went out for the baseball team and slid right into varsity and the role of team captain. I’m extremely proud of him and he’s been managing practice and all his work so well. So I give him a little leeway. 

I’ve managed to finish the books I’ve been sent and have been practicing every day. My skills are getting stronger and I find that my own magic is changing every day. It’s getting stronger and I’m able to harness more energy around me. Derek says that my heart feels warm every time I use magic and that he can feel the residual energy rippling off the necklace when I’ve finished using it. He says it makes him feel warm and strong. I know that he soaks up the excess energy when I use my magic. It’s what helps me maintain control, the load isn’t only being carried by me, it’s being carried by my mate. It’s the only thing keeping me sane during this whole Jennifer thing. 

The first book I had been sent, was on omens. How to read nature’s signs and interpret them. It’s interesting information and there’s so much to learn. The different cultures and their different meanings. The history behind their ideals and beliefs about nature. The second book is about divination. It reminded me of Harry Potter and I couldn’t help but wish that I had Professor Trelawney to teach me more. The book is pretty much Divination 101 and it doesn’t delve too deep into it, it’s only volume one. The third book is on divine language. Again, it only introduces the different languages and cultures and what not. They’re all introductory books and already, the information seems so overwhelming. Mom said in her notes that the first grouping of books was really confusing and overwhelming for her too but she enjoyed reading the books and after the third reading, they made complete sense. Because the first three groupings of books are on being able to see the future. A skill that I will soon be acquiring. 

A skill that I will probably be needing. Because if there’s anything I’ve learned from the divination book, it’s that a bad feeling is more often than not a bad sign. But   
then again, I didn’t need a book to tell me that. 

. . .

It’s been a month now. This sinking. . .looming danger above my head has made me crazy. The pack has gathered in the library and I’m fidgeting so fiercely that I think my fingers my fall off. They keep giving me weird looks but don’t say anything about my terrible jumpiness. 

“Jennifer invited us to go shopping with her this weekend. Says she needs a new dress for when we go partying.” Lydia laughed.

“Oh good, I knew she’d never get that guys puke stain off her dress after last night.” Allison laughed loudly.

“It was so crazy, Stiles, you should have seen it. That club was amazing!” Erica gushed, “Jennifer always knows the best places to go and party.”

“She also wanted to know if we could all get together and study for the next physics test.” Allison said. 

I tuned out their voices and forced myself to be interested in the newest book I had been sent. Divination 210. It’s deeper understanding and practices are very hard to understand but I’m managing to piece it all together. 

“Stiles!” Derek shouts, getting my attention.

“What?” I ask, pulling myself away from the book.

“You just started to glow.” Scott pointed out.

“I did?” They all noded.

“Are you okay?” Lydia asked with a curious gaze.

“Yeah. . .I just. . .uh-”

“Hey, everyone!” Jennifer’s cheery voice interrupted me.

“Hey Jen.” And with that. . .I’m forgotten. Just another face at the table. The pack begin talking about their late night clubbing experience from this past Saturday night. 

“Are you all going to the scrimmage tonight?” She asked with a smile. I fucking hate this girl.

“Everyone but Stiles.” Derek jabs me in the ribs playfully.

“I have a doctor’s appointment.” I admit. As much as I want to be at the scrimmage tonight, I can’t. Derek and I have decided that I’ll be going off the suppressants today and I need to consult my doctor and get my monthly contraceptive.

“That’s a shame. I’m super excited to see you all play!” Jennifer gushed. I feel like throwing up. 

They continue their animated discussion about the game and then this weekend. The pack have all become so fond of this girl but I can still feel the sickening waves of putrid magic flowing off of her. It’s almost too much to be sitting so close to her for more than twenty minutes. So when she leaves with the pack at the end of lunch, I’m relieved.

“I’ll see you tonight at the apartment, text me if you need anything.” Derek says, kissing my cheek.

“Good luck on the match tonight.” I smile tiredly at him. He nods at me and waves as he leaves the library. 

I feel like I can still drown in Jennifer’s magic even though she’s gone. It’s choking me. And I have no reason to be staying on school grounds anymore. So I practically race to my jeep and speed off to my favorite diner. It’s quiet in here. Not many people out getting food at this hour. I sit down at a booth and continue my reading while I rattle off my order without looking up from the book. When a massive bacon burger and curly fries are placed in front of me, I set down my reading and take a minute to center myself. 

Everything that’s been going on has been wrecking me emotionally. So taking the afternoon, I was able to eat in peace, read in peace, and even go back to the apartment and sleep in peace. The afternoon was so fucking peaceful. So why then, does it feel like the calm before a storm. Because if my divination books have taught me anything, it’s because it most likely is. And God do I feel like there’s a shit storm ahead. So when I make my way to the doctor’s, it’s easy and still calm. Quiet even. Everything goes smoothly. I’m practically in and out. The shot took a minute and my doctor explained that being off the suppressants would bring my heat in time for spring break and would most likely be the worst heat I’ve ever had because I’ve prolonged it for so long. 

When I left the doctor’s office, it’s starting to get dark and I know that the game is probably going to be over soon. And since I’m early, I thought I should go and support my mate. So I speed off towards the school and rush to get to the baseball field. If I can’t be there for the ending of the game, I might catch him on his way out and surprise him. As I turn the corner, I see them. Derek and Jennifer. She’s got her fucking hands on his chest and her damn lips on my mate’s lips. It’s a harsh slap to the face and a hard punch to the gut when he doesn’t pull away from the kiss. I feel like the air has been stomped out of me and I feel like my ribs are breaking. 

I don’t. . .I don’t know what to do. I don’t. . . 

He looks at her quizzically like he wasn’t sure what just happened and when she grin at him like she’s just accomplished the greatest feat known to mankind. By kissing my mate. My. . .

I can’t even think about it I might just be sick. Then her eyes land on me and she’s grinning so evilly it sends shivers down my spine. Then Derek sees me and his eyes go wide. He’s reaching out to me but Jennifer grabs his arms and when she touches him, his eyes are locked on her, entranced. The pack walk out of the field smiling and laughing then they see the three of us and look confused.

“What’s going on?” Scott asked.

“She. . .kissed Derek.” I whispered, “He kissed her back.”

“No. . .he wouldn’t.” Lydia said. If I hadn’t just seen it, I wouldn’t believe it either. But I did and I do.

“Stiles, why would you make that up?” Isaac asked, his face scrunching together in confusion.

“I’m not. . .” I said brokenly. 

“We know you’ve been a little jealous of us hanging out with her so much but come on, that’s ridiculous. Derek would never kiss anyone but you.” Erica said, slowly getting angry.

“I’m not lying. She’s fucking bad news, guys. She has magic! It’s fucking twisted magic!” I shouted at them, suddenly getting very angry. The hurt feeling in my chest only growing. Jennifer stills has her hand on Derek’s arm.

“You’ve lost your marbles, Stilinski, Jen’s been nothing but nice to us and she’s become a good friend to all of us. You’re the one with a problem.” Jackson growled.

“Are you fucking kidding me! I’m telling you she’s got something bad going on and none of you believe me?” I snarled, I can feel my magic slipping and I’m gripping at the edges of control.

“You need to calm down, Stiles. You’re going to hurt someone.” Allison tried to say gently. But I could see it, the fear in her eyes. She’s reaching a hand towards her boot where I know she keeps a knife. She thinks I’m a threat? She thinks I’m the dangerous one?

“Oh my God. . .” I whisper. That look of fear in Allison’s eyes. . .it’s in all of their eyes. They fear me. Me! Suddenly I’ve never felt so alone. It’s like I’m back to where I was after my father died. 

“Stiles. . .stop it.” Derek says, finally coming out of his trance. His alpha red eyes looking at me sternly. Like I’m a toddler throwing a tantrum. Then I notice it. My magic, no longer glowing golden but glowing a sharp orange color. I’ve let my magic slip around me to reach out into the air like tendrils threatening to hurt anyone who comes near me. Derek’s eyes are so cold and that breaks my heart more than anything else. How could I have read this situation so wrong. He looks at me like something threatening his pack, not like his mate. And the mark on my neck aches something fierce. Like our whole bonding has been a mistake. Did I make a mistake? Was all this a mistake?

“Oh my God. . .” I say. My voice breaks. They all take defensive stances, like I’m a threat. Then Derek pulls Jennifer behind him. And I feel like I might faint. I stagger back only slightly before I feel the panic seeping into my body. I need to get away.

I need to get away right this fucking minute. 

I need to get away. 

I reach my hand out and rip the silver bullet around Derek’s neck off the leather strap and pull it to me. My heart isn’t safe with Derek. I’m not safe with Derek. I’m not. .   
.safe. He looks at me with a glare, holding the leather chain in his hands. 

I need to get away.

I need to get away.

I need to get away.

But where do I go? The old lady. The shop. She’ll know what to do, if anything she can keep me safe and hidden from the world for a while. I close my eyes in concentration and try to snuff the panic but I can’t. The panic fuels my magic and with an angry snarl from the pack, I feel my magic surround me and thoughts of the warm shop fill my head. I feel like I’m being squeezed through a tight tube and there’s a loud pop. When I open my eyes, I’m standing in the middle of the dimly lit shop. The familiar candles and incense filling the room. I let out a saddening wail and fall to my knees. I’m okay. I’m okay. I’m safe. I’m safe. My heart and I are safe. 

“I see you’ve gotten yourself into a pickle.” The old lady walk into the room like everything is completely normal.

“You could say that.” I cried. She put a warm hand on my shoulder and smiled sadly at me.

“Come and sit with me. Drink some tea. You’re safe here.” She whispers soothingly. I nod and follow her to the sofa where she pours me some tea. I drink it numbly and wish I had something stiffer than tea. The old woman laughs and snaps her finger. A bottle of whiskey appears in my lap and I smile gratefully.

After the fifth shot, I’m being forced fitfully into sleep. And all I hope now, is that my mind will go easy on me tonight and give me a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that?


	12. Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first portion of this chapter is in third person then continues on as Stiles's P.O.V.  
> Enjoy!

As soon as Stiles disappeared, Jennifer incapacitated the pack. One by one, each of them fell into a deep trance and fell completely complicit to her orders. She transported all of them to an abandoned lake house outside of town and chained them all to their respective cells. She had been planning this meticulously for months now, her basement stocked and ready for each pack member. For the humans, just plain jail cell like enclosures. For the werewolves, electric chains and collars to tie them to the wall. 

One by one, Jennifer got each werewolf to their knees and chained her wrists behind their backs. Then clipped on the electric collars around their necks. When the electricity began flowing through their bodies, inhibiting their abilities and effectively weakening them all, Jennifer let them out of their trances and released the hold on their minds. She’s exhausted but now isn’t the time to rest. Once she seals them all in and makes them all painfully aware of her nefarious plans, she’ll rest. Jennifer’s massive exertion of magic today has drained her completely and she will need to sleep to regain her strength and recharge her magical batteries.

It took a few moments for the clouds to clear in their heads. The influence of her magic would no doubt leave a residual grogginess in their minds but it would clear up eventually. They struggled to comprehend the situation that their in as they start to awaken. Their chains rattle and there growling begins once the pack take in their surroundings. Jennifer’s waited a long time to see the look on their faces once their realize that everything they’ve built, everything they’ve become is about to be ruined. It’s all about to be taken away by Jennifer, herself.

“Jen, what the hell is going on?” Lydia questioned angrily. Her wrists are bound tightly and chained against the wall of her cell beside Allison.

“Well I have to say I was expecting more of a fight from all of you. I didn’t think you all would have been so weak willed, but lucky for me, you were. It really just made my job so much easier.” She smirked. All their eyes are on her now, squinted in anger.

“What did you do to us?” Derek growled.

“You were the hardest to manipulate. Your mate’s heart around your neck fought my magic every step of the way. Hell, I had to sacrifice two more people for the juice to overpower your spark’s protective magic. But once he snatched it away from you. . .” Her evil smile widened. Derek’s eyes widened at the realization the Stiles had run from the pack, had run from him and took his heart with him. The lack of the silver bullet around his neck filled him with coldness. Of all the times Derek had been an ass to Stiles, he’d never once threatened his safety. Something he promised Stiles he’d never do. 

“You bitch! What have you done!” Derek cried. He wants to scream, shift and tear her fucking eyes out but the electricity coursing through him keeps him from using his strength.

“Guys, if I want to steal your spark’s power, I’ve got to isolate him. I have to crush his spirit. Now that he’s been relieved of his anchor. . .he’s going to go out of control. Sooner or later, all that residual power inside him is going to go supernova and kill him and everyone around him. But I just so happen know a way to soak up all that power and contain it.” She smiled and flipped her hair like she’s impressed with herself. 

“You hurt him and I’ll-”

“You’ll what? Kill me?” She laughed menacingly, “Oh, Derek. Trust me, what I’m going to do to him won’t hurt nearly as much as what you’ve already done.” 

“Stiles is so much stronger than you are. You’ll never succeed.” Erica snarled at her. Jennifer reached for a cattle prod and pressed the electric tip against her side harshly. She cried out as the electricity shocked her painfully and slumped. The pack shouted and growled at Jennifer, struggling against their own chains. Boyd cursed at her and for the first time, the pack witnesses the calm wolf lose all composure.

“Son of a bitch!” Erica grounds out through gritted teeth. 

“I’ll kill you.” Boyd growled. Jennifer only laughed and waved off his threat.

“No you won’t. Because right now, you’re all at my mercy and believe me when I tell you I have no problem with murder.” The pack went silent, “For now, you all serve a purpose. When the spark realizes that I’ve captured all of you and pretty much made all of you my bitch. . .he’s going to come back and try to rescue you. Don’t you get it yet?”

“We’re bait.” Lydia whispered. 

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner!” Jennifer laughed.

“You can’t beat him. He’s stronger than you. Better than you.” Derek growled at her.

“And you. . .you better hope that he comes back soon. I’ve heard that abandonment sickness is quite a bitch.” She smirked.

“He hasn’t abandoned me. We’re still mates.” Derek said. He sounds so sure of it. So sure that no matter what he’s done while under her control, Stiles knows that he would never in his right mind do anything to hurt him. 

“He took his heart with him, big guy. Because he knows you can’t keep him safe. You had your hands all over another woman. I wouldn’t be surprised if he hasn’t lost all faith in you yet.” She smirked, “Well as much as I love torturing all of you mentally, I’m beat. Enjoy the accommodations.” 

The pack growled at her as she ascended the stairs and locked them in. Once she had left them, they sat in silence. There was little movement, a few rattling chains. . .a few barely contained sobs. But the smell of sadness and pain is unmistakable. 

“Derek. . .w-what are we going to do?” Isaac whimpered.

“I-I don’t know.” Derek said so brokenly. 

“We can’t give up and just wait for Stiles to walk into her trap!” Lydia said with tears in her eyes.

“He tried to warn us. He tried. . .to tell us that something was wrong with her.” Allison whispered.

“It’s not our fault. She used her magic to control us.” Jackson pointed out, “My brain feels like it was raped.”

“He tried to tell me after he first met her that he knew something was up with her but I brushed him off. How could I dismiss him so easily?” Derek feels so manipulated, controlled. Like how it felt with Kate and this feeling is swallowing him. He wants Stiles with him. Wants his mate holding him. But he pushed Stiles away, threatened him.

“We couldn't control ourselves. . .Stiles has to know that. He wouldn't think we would actually have done any of that to him if we had been in control.” Isaac whined. 

“Either way, he's in danger and we can't do jack shit to help him.” Jackson growled. 

“Derek, can't you contact him somehow?” Lydia asked, hopeful.

“How?” He growled at her.

“He's still your mate. You can't break that bond, Derek. You two are the most connected couple I've ever met.” She pushed, “there must be a way.”

“Even if I could somehow talk to him. . .what makes you so sure he'll want to talk to me? What makes you so sure he'll want to save me? Or any of us?” Derek says. 

“Because he loves you, you fucking idiot! And right now, he’s alone and scared and hurt. We have to do everything we can to help him or else he’ll be walking in blind.” Lydia snarled at him.

“We know you’re beating yourself up over there but right now we need to focus on helping Stiles. You’re our best chance at getting a message to him. You have to fucking   
try, Derek!” Erica shouted at him.

Derek nodded, he knows that they’re right. He’s their best shot at helping Stiles and right now isn’t the time to wallow in his own pity and self-loathing. His mate needs him. So he tried as hard as he could. Shutting his eyes in concentration and trying to find some amount of inner peace while he worked to contact his mate through their bond. He repeated Stiles’s name like a mantra, hoping that somehow he could hear him. Praying that he understands. Derek sends emotions through the bond. Fear, sadness, remorse. . .danger. That’s all Derek can muster. Just when he’s about to give up hope after hours of concentration, he can feel it. Stiles on the other end of their bond. It reminds Derek of cup phones. Though the distance has stretched the bond, he can now feel Stiles again. He feels warm again, happy again. . .and so utterly depressed.   
His sadness is threatening to overwhelm him and crush him. But he can feel Stiles though the bond, sending him love and hope and warmth. Stiles is trying so hard to reassure him and help him. It brought tears to his cheeks. Derek is so utterly exhausted and Stiles can feel it. One last emotion. . .strength. Stiles sends so much strength to Derek that somehow, he can raise his head again and breathe easy. 

“I got through to him. He’s telling me to be strong.” Derek laughed at the absurdity. That they had hurt Stiles so badly yet he’s telling them to be strong.

“We’ll get through this.” Lydia smiled through the tears.

“He won’t let us die.” Allison said, “We won’t let him go.”

. . .

Stiles P.O.V

I’ve gotten about four hours of sleep before I’m being jarred awake by something tugging at the back of my mind. It’s faint but enough to make me aware of the feeling. It’s the bond. . .my bond to Derek. He’s. . .trying to tell me something? I tune all my senses into trying to listen to what he’s trying to convey in the emotions he’s sending through the bond. 

There’s sadness. Powerful sadness. 

And remorse. He’s sorry, so very sorry. 

The sick tinge of fear. He’s afraid of something, terrified.

Danger. He’s being threatened. 

All these emotions, wave after wave are wrecking me. They’re so potent and smothering. Derek’s in danger. He’s scared and he’s alone. Then the wave of depression hits me and it knocks the wind out of me. He’s so sad. My mate, my Alpha is losing himself in his emotions. I do my best to send my own emotions. Warmth and strength. Whatever is going on with him, he needs to keep strong. He’s so tired. I need to figure out what’s going on with him. What’s happening back in Beacon Hills. 

“I think we better talk before you go walking into that trap.” The old woman came walking into the room, hunched over and gripping her cane for support. She looks even older somehow.

“Trap?” I questioned.

“That. . .girl is not who she says she is. I’ve encountered her once before in my youth. She’s been stealing the magic from low grade witches and druids to stay young for a very long time.” She groaned, plopping down into her armchair.

“Jennifer. . .what is she?” I asked.

“She goes by Jennifer now?” I nodded, “She’s a perversion of a druid. She uses dark. . .very dark magic. Turned herself into a detach. And she has her sights set on you, dear boy.” 

“Why me?” 

“Because you are extremely powerful and still developing in your powers. If she stole your magic and can contain it. . .she’d be unstoppable. . .immortal.” She says, her eyes turn angry, “She once stole the magic of a good friend of mine. It destroyed her and has kept Jennifer young all these years. Now I imagine that the well is running dry and she’s found you as her next score. If she manages to steal your magic. . .you’ll be the last person she'd ever need to steal from.”

“She turned everyone against me.” I whispered, “My mate-”

“By now they’re no longer under her control and are well aware of what they’re dealing with. If I’m following the pattern correctly, she will isolate her target then bait them. Your friends are probably locked in a dungeon somewhere.” The old woman sipped a cup of tea calmly.

“How do you know all this?”

“Because I lived it! My own magic had yet presented itself but Jennifer had used me and two other girls, friends of mine, to steal the magic from my best friend. I fell prey to her control and wound up as bait.” She said, blinking back tears.

“She died?”

“Yes. We were no match for Jennifer.” She sighed, “But you. . .you’re so much stronger than I was, your pack is so strong. You can defeat her.”

“You mean kill her?” 

“If it comes down to you and your family or her, would you spare her?” She asked me.

“No. I wouldn’t.” I said. I mean it too. If it came down to my family, I would do anything to protect them. Jennifer knows what I am, knows what my children will be one day and I will not risk my family, future or present. 

“Good. Words can’t even begin to describe what horrors she has committed. All the death that surrounds this woman.” The old woman’s boney fingers clasped together.

“How am I going to kill her?” I ask.

“Where’s your heart?” 

“I brought it with me. Ripped it from Derek’s neck.” I said sadly.

“Probably a smart decision. Since you’re without that physical link, we need to work quickly. Your magic will become unstable and we need to get your friends out of her hands. So what we’re going to do now. . .is much more complex than what you’ve been studying recently.” She instructs me to lay flat on the sofa and get comfortable. 

“So what am I doing?”

“Astral projection. You’re going to project yourself to your friends then instruct Derek to let you know when Jennifer leaves the premises.” 

“How do you know she’s going to leave?” 

“Because to gain the strength to face you, she’s going to have to make one more sacrifice.” She said.

“Wait. . .she’s going to kill someone?” I squeaked.

“Possibly.” Her short answer turned my stomach. Shouldn’t I try to help whoever she’s going to kill? It’s an innocent person, for god’s sake, “If you’re thinking about trying   
to help whoever it is, stop.”

“Why?”

“Because for all I know, she could be sacrificing an animal or one of your friends. We don’t have time to try and safe whatever it is she’s going to be sacrificing.”

“What if it is one of my friends?”

“I highly doubt it will be. She wouldn’t sacrifice her leverage. She’s already got them where she wants them, I don’t think she’ll risk everything by freeing one of them.” The old woman took a seat in her chair again, this time with a stick of incense burning in her hand.

“What do I need to do?” Then the scents hit me. Deep lavender and and chamomile fill the air. There’s something else too. . .I’m not sure what by my nerves have been staunched and I’m falling into a deep sense of peace and tranquility. 

“Deep breath. . .just relax.” Her voice slows and somehow seems far away, “Relax your muscles. . . breathe deep and exhale. . .now, maintaining your breathing, let the world fall away and visualize your soul outside of your body. . .” 

Her voice falls away and I find myself losing touch with reality. I’m not asleep, I know that much. And I can feel my magic working through me. There’s a strong vibrating sensation all over my body and then I feel myself being expelled from my body. This is so fucking trippy. I’m looking at my body. . .I look like shit! I’m obviously tired and the bags under my eyes prove that and the pale color of my skin is worrisome. But I mean who wouldn’t look a little rough after what I just went through? 

“You need to go quickly, find your friends and speak to them. Tell them what’s going on and inform your mate that he needs to tell you when she leaves so you can teleport back and free them.” She says. 

“How do I find them?” 

“Stiles, you’re magic. Finding people shouldn’t be that hard. Will yourself to appear in front of them.” She said with an eye roll.

Duh. I did as she said and there’s a slight pop and I feel like I’m teleporting. The familiar tubelike feeling is so odd. I open my eyes and there I am, in a dark, musty basement. And there’s my pack, chained against the walls. The werewolves all have electricity coursing through their bodies and they all look so wrecked. I’m angry. Pissed that this bitch has the nerve to do this to my family. The hurt I feel over their actions has passed and I’m made painfully aware of the fact that not only were they all stripped of their self-control, they were forced to do something that hurt their packmate. It wasn’t their fault at all. 

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice is so broken, so sad. He looks at me like I’m a ghost, “Oh my God. . .are you dead?”

“No, Sourwolf. I’m definitely not dead.”

“Stiles is here?” Lydia asks quickly.

“Yeah. . .I don’t know how though-”

“Astral projection.” I answer.

“Why can’t we see him too?” Erica asked.

“Because I’m struggling to maintain control as it is, the more magic I use, the harder it is to stay in control.” I respond. But I’m not paying attention to anyone other than Derek. I float up close to him and hear his rapid heartbeat. . .I see the heaving breaths he’s taking. . .the tears in his eyes. He’s fighting to stay composed when I know he just wants to reach out to me. But I’m not tangible in this form and no matter how much I want to take him in my arms and hold him till he’s stopped crying, I can’t.

“I’m so so-”

“It’s okay, baby. I know you couldn’t control yourself.” I told him. He looks like he wants to argue with me but I silence him with a finger against his lips, “I don’t have a lot of time, love. You’ve been so good, contacting me through the bond. Such a good Alpha, warning me.” 

He closes his eyes and breathes a little easier at my praise.

“You’re doing so well, being so strong. Now, I need you to alert me when she leaves the house so I can come and free all of you.” I instruct him, “Can you do that baby?”

“Yes.” He says sadly.

“Don’t cry, baby. It’s going to be okay.” I calmly stroke my mate’s cheek, wishing I could wipe away the tears I see there.

“I can’t feel you.” He whines. 

“I know, moja miłość. Soon, I promise. Once I destroy that bitch, I’ll never let you go.” I said grimly. Derek’s eyes widen in surprise.

“You’re not confronting her on your own.” He said as sternly as he could muster.

“You’re not going to be able to help me, kochanie.” I say gently, “Der, our time’s up. I’ll be back soon. Remember what I told you to do.” He nodded, his breathing picked up and he’s starting to panic again, “Breathe, baby. It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

“I love you.” Tears slip from his hazel eyes. He’s struggling against his electric chains, groaning at the pain.

“I love you too.” I say, “I’ll be back. Soon.”

And even though I desperately want to stay by his side, I can’t. I’m through that tight tube again and slam right back into my body. I jolt into an upright position and I can feel my magic becoming more and more unruly. 

“We need to work quickly. What am I going to do once I free my pack?” I ask the old woman.

“When you free your friends, you’re going to wait for the witch to return and then you’re in for the fight of your life.” She sighs, “She’s not going to play fair and everything she does is going to be to steal your magic.”

“It’s getting more and more out of control.” I say. She hands me a wooden box, “What’s this for?”

“For your heart, of course. Give it to Derek when you free him, tell him not to open it till the end of the battle. Then when it’s all over, hold on to it and never let it go   
because reining you in after what’s going to happen is going to be extremely important.”

“What am I going to do if I can hardly control my magic?” I ask.

“You’re not going to control it.”

“What?”

“You’re going to let it go. Let your instincts take over and let your magic run free.” 

“Won’t that be the worst thing I could possibly do?” I ask angrily, “It’d be like dropping a bomb on Beacon Hills.” 

“Yes and no.” She smiles, “Yes, it’ll be like dropping a bomb, but your magic knows what to do. It senses the threat and has already decided what to do. It won’t be too hard to eliminate the threat and once it’s gone, Derek will be there to bring you back. Whatever damage that happens is just going to be collateral damage. There’s nothing we can do about that.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about that.” I say hesitantly.

“Stiles, your magic is nothing but pure, light magic. It’s elemental like your mother’s. Your magic won’t be destructive to anything innocent.” She assures me.

“How can you know that?” I ask.

“For all the world knows, sparks are extremely powerful forces of nature that can’t be controlled and can destroy anything they want with the snap of their fingers. They’re not wrong, but they also forget that sparks are pure, good magic. You’re justice in its purest form.” She says. 

“Justice?”

“Your magic makes the good stronger and the wicked weak. You have the power to squash dark magic.” She smiles warmly at me.

“Okay, okay. I get it, Yoda.” I snarked. She thumped me over the head playfully at my Star Wars joke.

“You are far stronger than she is, Stiles. She’s an idiot who thinks she can take on the most powerful magic wielding being on the face of the Earth. She’s going to throw everything she’s got at you and none of it’s going to work. The only reason she’s got leverage right now, is because she has your friends but once they’re out of harm’s way. . .”

“She’ll have nothing.” I finished her thought.

“That’s right. See, Jennifer has been stealing the magic of witches and druids. All magic users at her own level or lower. You’re way past her pay grade and it’d be like a AA battery trying to take power from a semi-truck battery. It just can’t be done.” She said. 

“So what should I do? Let my instincts take over? Let her try and syphon my power?” I questioned.

“Exactly. Fill her with power and watch her explode. It’ll be like watching a balloon explode.” This old lady is crazy.  
She laughed and rolled her eyes. The old spark rose from her seat and motioned for me to follow her into the back room of the shop and sat me down in an old wooden chair.

“Now, your magic is going to end up having some side effects.”

“What? Side effects? What is-”

“Relax, child. Nothing too big. Exhaustion mostly. You’re probably going to be sleeping for a few days to recuperate the energy that’s going to be lost.” She shrugs.

“Wait but-”

“It’s going to take a lot of energy pulling yourself back in and gaining control. It’ll be like wrestling a rhino.” She laughed, “Nausea. . .vomiting. . .tattoos. . .irregular heats-”

“Wait, hold on, tattoos?” I shrieked.

“Well, not really tattoos, per say. Your magic is going to end up burning things into your skin.”

“What kinds of things?”

“Who knows. Whatever it does it’ll look pretty amazing, I’m sure.” She laughed. I must look pretty shocked because she laughs loudly and pulls her sleeve up her arm to show me a dark maroon mark on her shoulder. It’s in the shape of a rose, though her skin is marked and old, the burn of the magic is so beautiful. It looks as though it couldn’t be more than a few days old. 

“I restored a local nemeton in Virginia.” She sighed, remembering the occasion fondly, “It took so much magic out of me that it burned my skin, but it didn’t hurt. It felt like warmth and pure energy.” 

“I think I could live with something like that.” I sighed.

“You’re going to have to. Magic like what you’re about to use is going to leave an imprint.” She smiled at me, “Now, I suggest you get as much rest as you can until you get the signal from your mate.” 

I want to argue and say that I need to practice or strategize or something. Do something to prepare for what’s going to happen. But honestly, I’m so fucking tired and worn out already that I can’t fight her on the idea of sleep. So she ushers me back into the other room to crash on her very nice, very comfortable couch. I shit you not, the second my head hit her very soft knitted throw pillow, I blacked out.

. . .

I don’t know how much later it’s been but I’m woken by a feeling of urgency through the bond. That’s the signal. Okay. Game time, Stiles. It’s going to be fine. Just going to go kill someone. . . it’s going to be fine. One time thing. She’s evil. She deserves it. 

“Stiles, quickly!” The old spark shouted at me, pulling me from my nervous ranting inside my head. When she brings me back to reality, I become painfully aware of the sharp pains all over my body. It feels like I’m going to explode.

“Ugh, what the hell.” I groan.

“It’s your magic, you need to move quickly!” She reminds me. 

Right, I have a job to do. She shoves the wooden box containing my heart inside and motions for me to get lost. I close my eyes and ignore the pins and needles in my skin and think about the basement. Think about Derek. A familiar squeezing sensation and a little popping noise later and I’m standing in the middle of the cold basement surrounded by my injured pack. They’re exhausted and hurt. Jennifer has spent her time with them having her own brand of masochistic fun. 

“Stiles!” Derek croaked. His face is bloody and broken, his left eyes swollen shut. My anger overpowers the shooting pain through my body and I rush to turn off the electricity running through all of their chains. Once it’s off, Boyd snaps his chains and rushes to get Erica out of hers. 

Derek falls into my arms and he’s breathing heavily. I pull the chains off his bruised and raw wrists. He lets out an anguished groan and wraps his arms around my middle, leaning against me for support. 

“Oh, moja miłość.” I whisper. Derek’s arms tighten around me as I rub soothing circles on his back, “ Zabiję ją.” I snarled.

“Stiles.” He nuzzles against my stomach needily. The big bad alpha, so broken and abused. I want to kill this bitch. I will kill her. 

“You’re okay, baby. You’re gonna be okay.” I say, carding my fingers through his damp hair. My mate looked up at me, his face isn’t healing. Why isn’t he healing?

“Wolfsbane.” He answered my silent question. His voice is hoarse. He’s weak and struggling to stay upright. 

“Stiles, we’re so sorry we didn’t believe you. You have to know that if we were in control-” Isaac pleads. He looks equally as rough as Derek does. My anger continues to grow.

“It’s okay. Really. I know it wasn’t you.” I reassured him. A stab of pain in my chest reminds me of the tight schedule we’re on and I need to get them upstairs and locked in the house while I deal with the dark druid.

“You’re hurt?” Derek grunts.

“No, I’m not hurt, love. My magic is very hard to control right now.” I huffed.

“What’s the plan, Stilinski?” Jackson asked, holding Lydia close to him.

“I’m going to give her what she wants.” I sighed. The pack erupts in objections, “Guys, trust me. Everything is going to be okay, I promise.” 

“Stiles, you can’t-” Derek’s on the verge of a panic attack. I place a hand on the side of his face and stroke his cheek, working to calm him down.

“Baby, trust me. It’s going to work. You’ll see.” I assure him, “Right now, we need to get everyone upstairs and locked inside the house.”

“You’re not taking Jennifer on by yourself!” Allison shrieked.

“I don’t have time to argue. Get upstairs.” I order. 

They continue to argue with me but make their way upstairs. I haul Derek to his feet and pull him up the stairs. He takes a seat by the window and clutches his left arm that I’m sure, given by its irregular angle, is broken. I put the wooden box in his hands.

“Don’t open this until it’s all over. Don’t touch my heart until Jennifer is dead. Promise me.” I said urgently.

“I promise.” He whispered.

“You’ve done wonderfully. Stayed strong, you’re so strong.” I praise him. He closes his eyes and soaks up the praise, “I love you so much. It’s going to be okay, I promise. We’re going to be okay.” I promise him. 

He nods hesitantly. I turn to look at the pack. They all look pretty beaten to shit and for that I wish I could make Jennifer’s last moments on this Earth painful. I wish I could give her a slow, painful death for what she’s done to so many for so long. But I can’t. 

“You all need to stay inside. When I lose control, my magic shouldn’t damage any of you but just in case, I don’t want you near me and whatever you do. . .do not touch me until my magic is completely under control.” I warn them. There are solemn nods and understanding spreads through them. They know not to mess around with my magic.

“You don’t have to do this alone.” Scott says.

“Yeah, I do. I’m the only one who can kill her.” I say grimly.

“So you are? Going to kill her, I mean?” Isaac says sheepishly.

“Yes.” They all wince at my answer, “I hope that when all this is over. . .that you won’t look at me differently. This isn’t something I take lightly, taking someone’s life. But it’s the only way to save you and me and every magic user forever.” I say.

“We know. I just wish you didn’t have to.” Scott says sadly.

“Me too. But it’s come down to you all or her and I’m not sorry for picking you. I’ll never regret picking my family.” I smile at him. Another stab of pain in my legs makes me grunt and double over, clutching my thighs. The radiating pain is getting stronger. I can’t keep it back anymore. There’s a collective gasp and the pack takes a step back from me. My skin looks like it’s cracking open like broken glass. White light is shining through each crack in my skin and my eyes are burning. Light is everywhere and shining out of my fingertips. 

“Stiles. . .” Derek’s terrified voice reaches through the buzzing in my ears.

“It’s okay.” I grunt, “Stay inside. This will be over quickly.” 

He’s struggling to maintain his breathing and the pack all look like they’re going to shit themselves. I force my feet to carry to the door and I can hear rustling behind me. From my bright footsteps, flowers are growing. Just like my mother’s. I smile a little at the thought of her and reach for the doorknob. It turns red hot at my touch. When I close the door behind me, the pack gather at the windows, watching my movements. When I step off the patio I turn back to face the house and let my instincts take over. My magic works on its own accord and places a sheer, golden forcefield over the house, protecting the pack. Jennifer won’t be able to enter the house and harm them in any way. 

As my magic gains momentum, things start happening. The wind picks up quickly, my hair is flying in every direction and the trees around us are creaking in movement. There’s storm clouds setting in overhead. The only thing unaffected by my magic is the house, sitting snug and protected by my forcefield. Thunder and lightning crack and my body is glowing brightly. I must look like a shattered doll by now, my porcelain shattered and splintered. The white light shining through. I probably look terrifying.

“I must say, you look absolutely ferocious!” Jennifer’s voice calls over to me. She’s no more than twenty feet in front of me. She’s grinning wickedly and standing her ground. The arrogance in her smile is pissing me off. 

“Yeah, well, one of us has to.” I sneer.

“You’re a smart ass for someone who’s about to die.” She smirks.

“I could say the same thing about you.” 

“Always have to have the last word, don’t you.” She said. 

“Let’s get this over with.” I sigh. 

“You’re losing control of your magic, spark. That’s a very dangerous thing.” She postulates. I want to slice her throat, “No matter. All that power. . .I’ll be immortal.” Her wicked grin widens.

“Give me your best shot, bitch.” I growl.

She laughs and throws her hands in the air, hitting me with a blast of her weak ass magic. It doesn’t even make me flinch. It practically feels like butterfly kisses. She looks at me confused. . .then chants an incantation in latin. . .it tickles.

“That one tickled.” I teased. She let out a shriek of anger. My glowing increases and I feel like I’m going to explode right that minute if I don’t finish this.   
She shouts one last incantation and shoves one more blast of power at me. It was a love tap. Her panic increases when I smile a glowing smile at her.

“My turn.” In an instant, I’m hovering in front of her and put a glowing hand around her throat, lifting her into the air in front of me. She squirms like a bug.

“You’re not gonna kill me. You don’t have it in you.” She sneers but her eyes give her away, she’s terrified. 

“You underestimate me. Your putrid magic is a perversion. A stain. For all the pain you’ve inflicted, all the power you’ve stolen, I only wish I could draw out your death but I’m fairly certain you’ll die quickly. But I’ll do my best to make it as painful as I possibly can.” I growled. I began to let my magic flow from my body into hers and she let’s out an anguished scream.

“Stop! Stop! Please!” She screams, struggling more fiercely now. I can see her skin cracking open like mine, glowing brightly.

“Why? I’m only giving you exactly what you wanted.” I sneered. Her eyes widened and in a split second, she lets out the worst scream I’ve ever heard and my magic vaporizes her from the inside out. Her ashes fall to the ground and drain out of my fingers.

It was so easy. 

Killing her. 

I feel like it should be harder to erase someone from the face of the Earth but. . .it wasn’t. It was like wiping a smudge off the window of my jeep. She was in way over her head. I only have a moment to process what just happened before my magic is threatening to vaporize me too. My limbs ache and everything around me goes haywire. The stone walkway lifts into the air and I’m raising higher into the air. I struggle to pull it back, pull the magic back into my body, back into my soul but it’s like I’m trying to pull a skyscraper with a rubber band up a mountain. It’s too much. I can hear the pack screaming for me in the distance and Derek’s voice but it’s so far away. Then something inside me shifts. . .my control is getting stronger and stronger. It’s like my magic is finally obeying me. My wild animal is being tamed. 

I’m so fucking exhausted but I need to pull it all back. I’m still cracked and glowing. I need to pull it further back. I feel myself drifting closer to the ground and everything around me is calming. Stones fall back to the Earth. . .wind is calming. . .storm is passing. And the power inside me is being contained. It’s settling inside me. Dormant again. The struggle is ending. And my skin is normal again, no longer glowing. I’ve lost all my strength, however and I can tell that I’m about to pass out. 

“Stiles!” Derek’s voice. . .my mate. . .he’s calling to me. Then warm arms that are unmistakably his are around me, holding me so tightly, “Baby, stay with me. Please don’t fall asleep.” 

“I’ll be okay. Promise.” I manage to say before the darkness closes in and swallows me whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do?


	13. Transformations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a pretty long chapter but totally worth it, let me know what you think if you have any ideas for angst or fluff you wanna see.

“He’ll be okay, Der. Just give him time to rest.” 

“I know. . .I just can’t stand seeing him like this. It’s driving my wolf insane.” 

“Are you ready for when he wakes up?”

“What do you mean? Of course I’m ready. I want nothing more than for him to wake up.”

“I mean, are you ready for how he’s going to feel? He just killed someone for fuck’s sake.”

“Laura, he had no choice. She had us locked in a basement. Tortured us. She’s been killing and causing pain for who knows how long. Stiles set the world right. He’s not to blame. He’s never going to be blamed for what he did.” 

“I know, Der. But he’s human, he’s still going to feel remorse.”

“I know.” 

“What are you going to do then?”

“We’ll get through it. Together.”

Their voices are so far away and it’s so foggy from where I am. I feel like I’m swimming through jello. I let out a muffled whine to try and let them know that I’m awake. That I can hear them. That I’m still here. 

“Stiles? Baby, are you awake?” Derek’s voice is so muffled, “Come on love, open those eyes.” He keeps talking to me. Like breadcrumbs, I follow his voice to some amount of clarity. 

I open my eyes a little, taking in the harsh light and closing them again quickly, grunting at the brightness. Then it goes dark in the room and I can open my eyes. It’s blurry for a moment. . .then he comes into focus. Derek, my mate, looking perfectly healed and wrecked at the same time. 

“Why so sad, sour wolf?” I joked tiredly.

“Still such a smart ass.” He groaned but smiled at me. He looks so happy to have me back and lucid. He sits with my hand in his, squeezing tightly. I look at him and take in all of his posture, he looks stiff and there’s a longing in his eyes. I take inventory of my body, everything accounted for. Then I feel the slight burning in my shoulder and grunt as I turn over and see a dark purplish scar. It looks like lightning striking from the top of my shoulder to the middle of my back. The tendrils of electricity are burnt into my skin from my magic. It's pretty breathtaking. Flecks of bright magic still shine through it but it's pretty dull. I could live with it. Derek looks at me with an expectant look. Like he thinks I'll freak out at the new scar or something.

“Get over here, you overgrown puppy.” I say. It takes two seconds for him to spring into the bed and curl against me. His massive body wrapping around me like an octopus, all of his limbs locking me into and iron embrace. He lays his head against the crook in my neck and inhales deeply.

“Missed you.” He mumbled against my neck.

“I missed you too, moja miłość” He hummed in happiness. 

“What’s that mean. . .” He asked so innocently.

“My love.” I whispered. Then I felt his tongue, warm and wet against my neck. Is he licking me?

“Scent gland. Taste good. You taste good.”

“Weirdo.” I laugh but card my fingers through his hair while he hums against me. Then I feel his lips on my neck and he's sucking on my skin. I try to stifle the moan that escapes me but failed miserably.

“Der, even though I love when you get frisky but I'm still really tired.” I remind him. Almost instantly his lips disappeared and he gives me one last lick.

“‘m sorry.” he mumbles, nuzzling me. 

“It's okay baby. I just wanna hold you.” I say, “How long was I asleep?”

“Three days.” He mumbled, “It's Tuesday. The pack’s at school. They're all okay. A bit shaken up but they'll be okay. They'll be here in a few hours.”

“Fill in the blanks, would you?”

“After everything happened, you passed out. Called mom, she got everyone here and we rested up. Waited for you to wake up.” He answered. His breathing picked up and I can feel the panic rising inside him. He starts to whimper like a wounded dog. 

“We're okay, baby.” I say, “You're okay.”

“It's was so scared I'd lose you. Seeing you like that. . .it was terrifying. Then you passed out and I didn't know what to do.” He cried against me.

“You did so well, Alpha. Did exactly what I told you to do.” I said calmly. My heart aches for my mate. 

“I’m sorry.” He hiccuped slightly. 

“Shh. It’s okay, kochanie. It’s okay.” I don’t know what he’s apologizing for. When he kissed Jennifer or when he stood against me. Or that I had to kill her, “I’m not sorry for killing that bitch, Derek. I don’t feel bad about what I had to do.”

“But I do. You shouldn’t have had to do that. If I’d just-”

“Stop. She had magic on her side. Sick, twisted magic but it was still strong enough to overpower you and the pack. You couldn’t have done anything differently.” I said softly.

“If I’d been stronger. . .” He whimpered.

“You’re the strongest Alpha I’ve ever met, kochanie. You were so strong, baby.” I say, stroking his back.

“I wish I were stronger. I need to be stronger for you.” 

“We’re strong for each other, love. Please don’t cry anymore.” I whispered. He nodded and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He nuzzled against my cheek and kissed me gently. Then I saw the gleaming silver bullet against his chest on a new silver chain. Warmth spread through me when I see that he’s got it tucked against his body tightly.

“Please don’t take it again.” He mumbled, “It hurt so bad when I didn’t have your heart with me.” 

“I won’t take it away ever again, Kochanie.” I promised, “Never again.”

“She kept telling me you abandoned me. That you wouldn’t give me your heart again.” He cried.

“Oh, Der. I would never abandon you. There is nothing you could ever do to make me leave you.” I said, “My heart has only ever been yours.”

“kocham Cię” He stumbled over the words but I couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. I giggled and felt his lips turn up against my neck.

“Close. Your accent sucks.” I said, laughing.

“Yeah well, google translate doesn’t exactly teach you how to say it.” He smiled.

“Kocham Cię.” I sighed, kissing his forehead, “Bardzo cię kocham. Moje serce, moje życie, moje wszystko. Do Ciebie, hy serca poddaję się.”

“I love listening to you speak Polish.” He mumbled.

“I’ll remember to speak it more often, kochanie.” I said, rubbing his back.

“Have you ever been to Poland?” He asked me.

“Several times. It’s where my mother’s from. She nationalized when she was sixteen. I would love to go back.” I remember all the time I’ve spent in my mother’s town. I haven’t gone back since I was eight.

“Let’s go this summer.” My jaw dropped.

“Seriously?” I asked, hopeful.

“Honeymoon.” He says so plainly, as if it’s like offering me coffee. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely. I wanna see the world with you. Your mother’s home seems like the best place to start.” He smiles against me. 

“Baby, I would love to show you Poland.” He tightens his hold around me and I can feel the deep rumbling in his chest. 

“I would love to marry you.” He laughed.

“Soon, baby.” I promised.

We laid in bed for the next few hours, Derek wouldn’t let me up. He ordered us pizza and we watched Star Wars on his TV. He growled every time I wanted to get up, only allowing me to go to the bathroom. When the pack showed up, they burst into the room carrying colorful balloons and food. They hopped into Derek’s be despite his growls and made themselves comfortable. After getting past all the pointless and tearful apologies, we laid around for the rest of the afternoon. They did their homework and I attempted to catch up on missed school. But come five o’clock in the afternoon, I’m dead ass tired and everyone can see me starting to nod off. So with one last tearful goodbye, everyone gave me a hug and left Derek’s house. 

And Derek took me in his arms and snuggled close to me. I’m tangled in his limbs but impossibly comfortable.

“You’re going to school tomorrow.” I say sternly. He lets out an indignant huff.

“You can’t stay here alone.” He says.

“I can and I will. You’re not missing another day now that I’m awake.” 

“But-”

“No buts or you won’t be getting any butt for a while.” He growls at my threat and squeezes me in his arms. 

“Aww but baby-” I shush his whining with a kiss and give him a look that means ‘you’re not argueing with me on this’. And he shut up quickly.

“Stiles,” He takes a shaky breath, “What did it feel like? All that power. . .”

“It felt like I was going to explode. Like everything inside of me was on fire and there was no amount of water on Earth that could put me out.” I whispered.

“It was like looking into the sun. . .your eyes were so bright. . .” He whimpered.

“I can’t promise that I’ll never have to use my magic like that again, baby. But you know that it will only ever be to protect you.” I said.  
He nodded and kissed me passionately. For the rest of the night he held me tight and whispered sweet nothings into my ear, rubbing all over my body gently. I relished in his touch, preening at all his sweet words. I’m so warm and blissfully heavy that I’m not sure when I fall asleep, but when I do. . .I swear my soul and his drift together to become one.

. . .

“Derek get your ass out of bed!” I shouted at him from the kitchen. I still don’t know how I managed to untangle myself from his limbs but now I’m standing by the coffee maker, pouring my Alpha some coffee and smiling at Talia. 

“I was thinking that you and him might want a weekend away from. . .everything that happened.” She said, getting back to our previous conversation.

“I know, and I think it’s a great idea also but. . .Paris? I couldn’t ask you to-” 

“Oh please, dear. We have a home in Paris, it’s really no problem. Not to mention, with the amount of frequent flyer points we have it’d be practically free!” She said, waving her perfectly manicured hands in the air.

“It’s too much, Talia. Plus, Derek wants to take me to Poland for our honeymoon.” I countered with a smile.

“Honey, you two are young, you should get out there and see the world before you start giving me grandkids!” She said, pulling on her sleek black blazer.

“When would we even go?” I asked. She smiled wider, knowing that I had just given up my fight.

“There’s a four day weekend coming up in two weeks, we can get Der out of school for a few days too. Give you guys a week in Paris. I’ll even throw a pocket translator into the deal!” 

“There’s no need, I speak french.”

“You never told me you spoke french.” Derek’s tired voice carried over as the grumbling Alpha reached for his coffee and his Omega. I placed a warm kiss on his shoulder and nuzzled against him. His mother watched in fondness.

“I’ve never been one to brag.” I shrugged.

“So you speak Polish and French? Fluently?” She asked, impressed.

“Yeah. And a few Slavic languages. Russian and Bulgarian, mostly.” I said pensively, “A little bit of Ukrainian.” 

“That’s very impressive.” Talia said, “We could use a translator at our office if you ever want a job.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.” I smiled at her office, “Der, your mom wants to send us to France for a week.” 

“Let’s go.” My jaw dropped at his easy response.

“I love France. Plus, I’d get to watch you speak french all weekend.” He smirked suggestively. I shoved him lightly.

“That’s great! I’ll have my assistant purchase the tickets today.” She said, grabbing her phone and sending a quick text then grabbing her briefcase and rushing out of the house, “I’ll see you two later. Love you!” 

“Bye mom.” Derek waved her off.

“I can’t believe we’re going to Paris in two weeks.” I said, astounded by my own luck. 

“We used to go there every summer. You’ll love it.” He grinned.

“Yeah, yeah. Hurry up or you’ll be late for school.” His arms circled around me and squeezed me tightly letting out a low growl.

“I don’t want to leave you alone.” He grumbled, “What are you going to be doing all day anyways?”

“I was gonna lay in bed and read all day.” I answered. He seemed satisfied by that answer and released me from his iron grip.

“If you need anything, just text me.” He said pulling his jacket and backpack on his shoulders, “I’ve got practice after school so I won’t be home till this evening.”

“I’ll see you then, kochanie.” I gave him one last kiss before heading upstairs and left the brooding Alpha to sulk on his way to school. 

I was perfectly happy to make a little nest of blankets in our nice big bed and may have gone a little overboard when I realized that I had made the biggest, albeit comfiest nest ever. I had pulled a few comforters and thick fleece blankets from the Hale’s linen closet and circled them into a wall of comfy blankets around me. Then I put all the pillows I could find inside. I’m being swallowed up by my nest and I can’t say I don’t like it. I summon my books to the nest and read for the next few hours. I managed to get through another spell book, this one on the planets and their significance in terms of alignment. I got lost in all the terminology but nonetheless soaked up the information like a sponge. At lunch, Derek called me.

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. I could hear the pack around him. I’m on speakerphone. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just got through another magic book. I should finish the next one quickly. It’s pretty thin. I’m starving though, I wish I had curly fries.” I said.

“I’ll bring you some tonight if you want.” He laughed. Then my stomach growled and I wished I had some right this moment. Wait a minute, I’m magic! I closed my eyes in concentration and willed a big plate of curly fries to appear in my lap. There’s a loud popping noise and a heaping plate of hot curly fries plop themselves into my lap. I laughed and happily shoved a few in my mouth.

“What was that?” Scott asked.

“I summoned some curly fries.” I laughed.

“You better not be eating those in our bed!” Derek growled. I go silent and don’t answer him right away, “Damn it. Don’t get any crumbs in the sheets.”

“Will do, big guy.” I giggle. I could hear the pack laughing.

“I wish you were here, you could summon us up some good food to eat. Lunch is pitiful.” Erica whined. I could hear them all muttering in agreement. I could summon them some lunch, couldn’t I? Shouldn’t be too hard.

So I concentrated on imagining their table being filled with their favorite foods from their favorite diner and felt my magic jumping to the task with eagerness. There are a few gasps from the pack through the phone then there’s several loud pops. 

“Wow!” Isaac shouted. There’s laughter and they’re all shouting their thanks at me through the phone.

“Thanks for the food, baby.” Derek said, “Try and rest for a few hours at least.” 

“No problem, kochanie. Gotta keep my man happy.” I laughed, shoving more fries in my mouth. He laughed and whispered a quick goodbye then hung up the phone. I could feel the love through the bond and smiled at the feeling of warmth spreading through me.

For the rest of the afternoon, I continued to read and lay in bed. The second book is a little more interesting. It’s on moon phases. The different potencies of each stage for different spells and the meanings of each cycle. The next full moon is coming up soon and I know that the wolves will all be doing their monthly run through the preserve and howling together. I wish I could join them, it would be so much fun! As I finish the book, a third pops into existence and falls into my lap. 

It’s on transformations. Inside the book, there’s a note.

 

Stiles,  
Please, for the love of God, read through the whole book before attempting to transform into something. When I first tried, I got so freaked out I couldn’t turn back for three days! Had to sleep outside because I couldn’t transform back to human from a horse! Your mother turned herself into a bunny for a couple days. Said it was the most terrifying experience of her life. So please. . .please be careful.   
Have at it,  
Helen.   
P.S. Stop calling me old woman!

 

I laughed at the note and tried to think of my mother as a bunny. I’m sure it was terrifying. I read quickly and got through a good portion of the book when it came to be three in the afternoon, I couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore and I passed out. 

. . .

“Stiles, baby. Wake up.” Derek’s voice called from somewhere beyond dream land.

“No.” I grumbled. I heard his breathy chuckle and felt his warm, calloused hand caressing my face.

“Yes. You stink, love. You need to take a shower before mom gets dinner done.” He said.

“Don’ wanna leave my nest.” I said tiredly.

“I know, Stiles. It’s enormous. I’ve never seen such a cozy looking nest. Come on, shower, eat then we can curl up together for the rest of the night.” He asked. Then I got a whiff of Derek’s stench. He smells like dirt and grass from the field but also like sweat and some pretty nasty werewolf B.O.

“I need a shower? You stink, Alpha.” I muttered.

“Coach kicked our asses today.” He chuckled, “Come on, my Omega. Shower together, I wanna rub you down.” His voice lowered and my eyes sprung open wide. Well now I’m awake. I lifted my arms up over my head and whined for him to carry me. His laugh made me swell with happiness and he quickly pulled me from the nest and carried me to his bathroom.

He set me on the sink and left to get a few towels. I took a moment to watch him walk away. Thank God for baseball pants. I mean really. It’s a sin to have an ass so fine. When he comes back into the bathroom, his pupils are blown and he’s frozen, staring at me. I must reek of arousal because in an instant, his hands are all over my body and I’m wrapping my legs around his hips, bucking up against him. He pulls my shirt off and manages to get his jersey off his smelly body. There are so many scents it’s making my head spin.

“Der, as much as I wanna get it on, you smell so bad.” I laugh against his lips and feel his chest heave in laughter.

“I am pretty ripe, aren’t I?” He chuckled. He smiles at me so fondly I think I might explode.

“Come on, big guy. Let’s get this stink off you.” I said, hopping off the counter and pulling off the rest of my clothes to hop in the shower. 

“You’re so. . .” He whispers, watching my naked body in standing so vulnerably in front of him. 

“Rejoins moi, Alpha.” I speak to him in French. He’s grinning at me, completely aroused and in an instant, is naked and grabbing for me under the hot water. He lets out a groan when the hot water rushes over his tired muscles. God, he’s so hot.

“Speak to me in French.” He said lowly, running his hands down my sides.

“Je veux vous à faire l'amour à moi.” I whispered hotly to him. He growled and kissed me hungrily.

“What did you just say?” He growled.

“I s-said ‘I want you to make love to me’.” I said breathlessly. He lifted me into his arms and wrapped my legs around his hips with my back pressed firmly against the soft brown tile of the shower. I could feel the tip of his dick just brushing against my entrance, it’s so close if I could just wiggle downwards a little. . .

“You’re so fucking sexy.” He grumbled, attacking my neck and collarbone with kisses.

“Alpha-” I whined. I want him inside me damn it.

“I’m not going to knot you. Tonight. . .after dinner.” He whispered. 

“Please. . .I need. . .I need-” I squeaked as he placed a firm hand on my groin, cupping my snatch and my balls. I’m aching so painfully for him. 

“I know what you need baby. I’ll take care of you. Promise.” He grunted. He gently pressed a warm finger inside me and I moaned at the feel of his tongue on my neck and his finger inside me, feeling at my inner walls. The sensations of the warm water and his even warmer body is overwhelming. And I want more. When I start trembling and squirming in his hold, begging for more, he sticks a few more fingers inside. I’m almost crying with want. He kisses my lips tenderly, silencing my heated cries and in one swift movement, takes his hand away from my core and thrusts his throbbing cock inside me. I cry out and feel myself clenching around him and taking him deeper.   
When he bottoms out, he starts to thrust in and out of me, torturously slow. I’m moaning his name and dragging my fingernails across his back as he thrusts powerfully into me. He whispers my name like a prayer and I feel like I’m on the edge of the world, threatening to fall off and float into uncharted space. 

“Stiles. . .so good.” He groans. His thrusts grow quicker and quicker as he comes closer to his release, tugging me with him. 

“Alpha-my Alpha.” I moan. He shifts me so that he can suck on the mating mark on my neck, no doubt leaving a hickey. With one last powerful thrust and a noise unlike any I’ve ever heard from my mate, I feel his cum spurting inside me, filling me to the brim. And before his knot swells, he’s lifted me off his cock and set me gently on my feet. He lets out a strangled groan when his knot is denied and shrinks a little. His wolf no doubt unhappy that I couldn’t be knotted. 

Once I got feeling back in my limbs, I took the soap and started to lather his body. I massaged his back and shoulders and listened to my Alpha coming undone under my fingers. He loves when I massage his scalp and tug gently on his hair. He looks at me with such adoration that I can’t help but nuzzle against him and kiss him. The massive puppy smiled so brilliantly and started to rub the honeysuckle scented soap all over my body, paying extra attention to my dripping hole, making sure to wash away all of his spunk. When we finally make it out of the shower, I’m all pruney and cold. My mate dashes around the room to collect warm sleep pants and one of his henleys to offer to me. I accept gratefully and tug on the maroon shirt and blue plaid pants. When we’re both dressed, he’s at my side, pulling me up into his arms and swinging me about, eliciting a loud giggle and squeal from me. 

“Come on, you big dope. I’m hungry.” I say, pulling him to the door. 

“Smart ass.”

“You like my ass.”

“I’ll be balls deep in it tonight.” Now that got me to shiver in anticipation and hard despite just being fucked in the shower. 

“Now who’s the smartass?” I grinned at him.

“Would you two stop with the sex talk and join the rest of the family for some PG dinner, please?” Cora growled at the two of us.

“Leave those two alone, sweetie. They're busy makin me some grandkids!” Talia said enthusiastically earning several groans from around the room. 

“Sorry, Talia, no grandbabies for a little while.” I smiled warmly at her. She laughed loudly and gave me a tight hug. 

Dinner was loud, as usual. It’s full of shouting werewolves and laughter. It’s music to my ears, listening to the Hales talking about their days, about their homework or coworkers. It’s beautiful. I’m reminded me again just how different my life is now. I went from eating dinner alone in my apartment. I smile fondly at my family, listening to the conversations and taking in everything they were saying. 

“Oh, I got your plane tickets today.” Talia said happily.

“Tickets for what?” Cora asked.

“I’m sending them to France for a week.” She said so easily. Like she had just ordered a cup of coffee.

“No way! That’s so not fair!” She complained.

“Oh hush, dear. They’ve been through a lot recently and I think they could use a week away.” Talia defends.

“Uggh. Derek gets everything.” She grumbled.

“If you want, I could try teleporting you to France.” I said with a smirk, “But I’ve only ever teleported myself so there’s no guarantees that you’ll make it there in one piece.” 

“Yeah. . .maybe next time.” She rolled her eyes.

“So, speaking of your magic, what are you reading up on right now?” Mr. Hale asked.

“Helen sent me a book on transformations.” I said, “Since the next full moon is coming up, she probably thought it would be fun for me to run with you all, if you’ll allow   
me.” I smiled sheepishly.

“Wow! That’s amazing, you can turn into anything you want?” Laura asked. All eyes are on me and I’m a little hesitant. Even Derek’s eyes are wide and he’s stopped eating and is now listening to what I have to say intently.

“Well. . .not exactly. The spells I’ve been reading are. . .complicated. From what I understand, the magic I would be using harnesses my ‘spirit animal’.” I said, using air quotes.

“Wow. Do you know what animal it is?” Cora asked.

“I don’t. I won’t know until I do the spell. And it takes a lot of energy and strength. Best case scenario, I pass out for an hour or two. Worst case. . .I go into a seizure or have an aneurysm. But Helen’s notes say that only a few people have died attempting this spell so. . .still not too bad” I say.

“What? Are you kidding me? You’re not even going to try to perform that spell if those are the risks.” Derek says angrily.

“I will be trying the spell, Derek. I know it’s risky but-”

“Stiles, you almost died like four days ago. You were comatose.” He objected. 

“I know but-”

“You’re not going to add this to the strain this weekend caused let alone create a whole new problem.” Derek said sternly.

“Derek, the only way I’m going to get stronger is by challenging myself-” I’m trying to get my argument in but he’s cutting over me and trying to put his foot down. The room is now quiet as everyone watches in quiet rapture. It’s incredibly awkward and I’m getting angry that Derek wants to make a scene in front of his family and that he won’t let me get a word in to defend my magic use. 

“I don’t care, Stiles. You’re going to hurt yourself. I don’t want you trying the spell at all.” He shouts.

“Derek-” I’m trying to stay calm but damnit. He’s being really controlling.

“No, Stiles. I won’t allow it.” He says, his eyes flashing briefly. Alpha red. He’s trying to order me into submission without actually saying the words. And I’m about to lose my mind. My eyes flash brilliant white, something that’s changed significantly since this weekend is my magic. Not only am I stronger but the color of my magic has changed from its signature gold to startling white. I see the fear in Derek’s eyes briefly and I feel a stab of regret for challenging my Alpha when we both know I could easily kick his ass. But we also know that if he really chose to put me in my place, I would have no choice to obey. But he doesn’t do that to me. 

“Thank you, Talia for a lovely dinner.” I stand up briskly and give her a forced smile.

“Stiles-” I don’t even stay to listen to what Derek has to say because with a snap of my fingers and a deep thought about my room at my apartment, I’m being squeezed and pop into the room. 

What am I doing here? Oh, that’s right. Running from my problems. I can’t just fight with Derek very publicly and run off the moment I decide I’ve had enough. No. I can’t keep doing that. I know he’s only trying to keep me safe but it’s so suffocating. I remember I had left my mother’s journal under my pillow so I reach over and grab it. There’s no one in the apartment tonight. Isaac must be over at one of his mate’s houses. 

Through the bond I can feel Derek’s anger. It hasn’t diminished. If anything, it’s gotten stronger. But so has his fear and concern. He’s afraid for me. I know we’re going to end up talking this out and hopefully we won’t be going to bed angry. I could never go to bed angry with him. Disappointed, sure. But never angry. And I desperately want to be back in my nest. So with a yearning thought of my warm and safe nest in our bed, I’m transported again. Wow, I must be getting stronger because that’s the second time I’ve teleported in one night and I’m only slightly out of breath. Okay, so it’s a little more slightly. I feel like I just sprinted three miles. But I’m safe and warm in the nest. The door to his bedroom is open so I know he heard me pop back into the house but he isn’t sprinting up the stairs to be by my side. I don’t care. I don’t. I’ll just occupy my time till he grows a pair and comes up to confront me just as I had grown a pair and come back despite really wanting to stay and hide at the apartment. I opened mom’s journal and scrolled to the section on transformations. She wrote about how she had attempted the spell and gotten stuck as a rabbit. It’s actually pretty hilarious. 

 

Dear Przemysław,  
My dear boy, now is the time you learn about transformations. They are extremely useful and can help you discover a certain side of yourself that you would never have known existed. It’s amazing, really, being able to shift into another form. For your first lesson, you will discover the animal you truly are inside. Other lessons down the road will teach you how to transform into any animal you like, but that type of transformation is extremely taxing and will not hold the same connection to your soul as this first lesson.   
My first shift, I passed out for a few hours and forgot that I had cast a spell. I had amnesia for a solid few days and couldn’t remember how to turn myself back. My mother had the same experience and her mother before her. My brothers were slightly better at this than I was and were able to avoid the amnesia but if you take after me at all, be prepared.   
Remember how your father used to remark on seeing a bunny in the yard from time to time while I was out? Well, that was me. I grew rather fond of being in my animal form because I was able to connect with nature. Being in this form was like being a part of a whole other world and no longer was I restrained by the limitations of my human form. I could see the world completely differently and believe me, I could go on forever about it but it’s something you need to experience yourself.   
I know that Helen has probably told you the extreme side effects. Seizures and aneurysms but don’t worry. She’s full of hot air 86% of the time. You’ll be fine dear. Just anticipate a good long nap and a little amnesia. But you won’t forget yourself, you won’t go nuts, and you most certainly won’t die from this. You come from a very strong bloodline, baby boy. When you are ready to perform the spell, meditation is necessary. It doesn’t explain that in the book which is why I had such a hard time at it the first go around. So you’re welcome for making your life easier.   
Be careful baby boy.  
I love you,  
Mom

 

I felt myself tearing up at the closing. I wish I didn’t cry every single time I read one of her notes to me but I just can’t help the tears that burn my eyes when I read her words. It’s like I can practically hear her saying this to me directly. I curl up on my side with her journal clutched to my chest and tears rolling down my cheeks and onto the sheets creating a small wet patch. I don’t even register that my body is shaking but I’m suddenly cold. And I’m needy. So God damn needy. All I want is my Alpha now. I send my emotions through the bond and let out a small involuntary whimper. It takes two seconds for my Alpha to be on his feet running upstairs.  
I can hear him running upstairs and saying a hasty goodnight to everyone in the house and slamming the door shut behind him. He’s at my side quickly, no trace of anger in his heart or eyes. He sheds his clothing and climbs into the nest, scooping my shivering form up into his arms and curling around me. When he pulls the soft fleece blanket on top of our bodies, I relax against him and nuzzle against him.

“What’s wrong, little one?” He asks gently.

“Mom’s notes.” I answer. He grunts in understanding and kisses my cheeks, brushing away the tears with his warm lips. He’s rocking me slightly and cooing to me. 

“You’re stubborn for an Omega.” He says, trying to shift the conversation. I’m grateful to be distracted.

“You’re mean.” I defend.

“Love, you know I just don’t want you to hurt yourself. I definitely don’t want you to get seriously injured.” He reasons. 

“I won’t hurt myself. Mom said that the worst I should expect is a long nap and forgetting how to get myself out of the shift. Not too bad.” I say. He sighs and thinks my words over for a moment.

“Stiles, you know magic. I don’t. And as much as I wish you wouldn’t do anything dangerous, I know that you want to push yourself to do bigger and better things. And that’s really great babe. I just don’t want you to get hurt. But. . .but I trust you, okay? I trust you.” He grumbles. 

“Thank you, Derek.” I say, nipping at his jaw lightly with my teeth. 

“You challenged me.” He says breathlessly.

“Forgive me, Alpha.” I asked quietly. I kept nipping at his jaw and tugging lightly at the hair at the nape of his neck. 

He lets out a loud growl and flips me so I’m laying with my belly to the sheets and he’s kneeling over me. He pulls off my clothing quickly and I’m completely bare before him. His fingers brush over the scar on my back, making me shiver. Derek growls and lowers his hand to the curve of my ass. 

“I should punish you for challenging me in front of my family like that.” He growls. I feel a stab of heat through my core and I know that I’m leaking with want.

“Yes, Alpha.” I beg and press my backside harder into his hand.

“So beautiful.” My alpha said lowly, “My Omega.”

“Alpha, please.” I whined. He landed a swift spank to my left cheek and I let out a squeak at the sharp sting.

“I’ll just have to show you who’s in charge.” He growled.

And my God. . .he showed me all night.

. . .

When I woke up, Derek is still sheathed inside me and we’re both covered in dried cum and slick. It’s pretty damn nasty. He’s wrapped around me like an octopus and all I want is a shower. I expertly untangle myself from him and head to the bathroom to shower. Derek only grumbles quietly but quickly returns back to sleep. I think he would have objected a little more to me leaving his side had the nest not smelled so heavily of me and sex. 

My legs are extremely unreliable and I’m pleasantly sore. It takes a few minutes for me to get my legs back into working order. As the hot water washes away all the dried cum, I feel rejuvenated quickly. By the time I get out of the shower, Derek is still asleep and snoring deeply. He has to be up for school in a few minutes and he is in desperate need of a shower. 

“Der, wake up.” I say sweetly. He grumbles out a stern no, “Get your big Alpha ass in the shower, you smell like sex.”

“Good.” He mumbled.

“Babe I need to wash the sheets this morning. You better be up in the next ten minutes with your butt in the shower or else.” I threaten.

“Should you be talking to your Alpha that way?” He asks sleepily, “I thought I punished that obstinance out of you last night.”

“Looks like I might need another lesson.” I smirk.

“I guess so.” He chuckled.

“Come on, kochanie. I’ll get coffee and breakfast for you while you’re showering. Then I want you ready to go.” I say, planting a kiss on his cheek.

When I walk out of the room I can hear his curses but he’s finally getting out of bed. Good. Talia is downstairs with Laura and Cora, calmly drinking their coffee. They eye me with amusement.

“Wow, you two made up. . .quickly.” Cora remarks with a smirk.

“Do you all want pancakes? I make some kick ass pancakes.” I say not even addressing her comment.

“Yes, please.” Laura says hopefully. 

“I’m off to work, dear. But thank you for the offer. There’s bacon too if you want to make that as well. I’ll see you all later tonight. This new case is going to be working me over for a while so I probably won’t be home till late.” Talia says exasperatedly as she gathers up her papers and gives her daughters a quick kiss and heads towards the door.

“Cora, if you keep smirking you’re not going to get any pancakes.” I said. She rolled her eyes and went back to sipping her coffee. I rush about the kitchen making breakfast while Laura sits and asks me for help with her biology homework. It’s college level work but I understand it easily. I talk to her, giving her a better understanding of the lecture and she takes notes on what I’m saying. When Derek comes down stairs, he’s still grumpy as ever and gives me a rough kiss before stacking his plate high with pancakes and bacon. 

When it comes time for Derek to leave, I toss his duffle bag at him and give him a loving kiss before shoving him out the door and telling him to get to school. He grumbles but does what I ask. Then I’m in the house alone. It’s quiet and peaceful as I round up the sheets in our bed and throw them in the washer and do the dishes before I go online and finish my classwork. At noon Derek calls me to say hello and that he misses me. The entire table groans in fake annoyance at his cutesy behaviour but it makes me smile like an idiot. When he’s in third period I set up for the spell. 

I know Derek’s going to be pissed about it later but I’m going to try the spell. I need to be physically connected to nature so I sit in the grass in the massive backyard and lay out my books under the large oak tree. When I get it all set up and I read the text one last time, I cross my legs and close my eyes for meditation while speaking the mantra of the spell. I can feel my magic trying to figure out what I want it to do and it’s swirling around me creating a warm breeze. 

I don’t know how long I’ve been meditating but the longer I go, the more I hear. The wind in the trees and the swaying of the grass. I can hear twigs snap in the nearby forest as squirrels run about. I can hear birds chirping in the distance and I can even hear insects crawling about. I can smell the dirt, the pine, the scents all around me and it’s startling. Is this what werewolves smell? Is this what they hear? I can even pick out the trickling of water in a stream I know is five miles away from where I sit.   
Then there’s a vibrating sensation spreading through me and my nerves are on fire. It’s positively electrifying. I don’t know how to process this feeling, it’s so wonderful. It feels like pure energy and power coursing through me. I say the incantation one last time and there’s a tugging sensation inside my body. My muscles are changing, my bones shifting. I’m doing it. There’s so much energy around me, changing me. I’m no longer looking at two hands, but two black paws. I’m shorter and covered in fur. What am I? I don’t even have time to guess because the energy that so quickly appeared is now gone. Completely gone and I make it a few steps towards the house before darkness clouds my vision and I fall in the grass, breathing heavily. Derek isn’t going to like this.

. . .

“Oh my God. Oh my God. . .Oh my God!” I can hear someone shouting. 

“Come on, Stiles, push through. Wake up.” Someone else is begging me. What’s going on? 

“Stiles. Wake up.” Is that. . .Scott? I fight to open my eyes and when I do, I’m surrounded by the pack, their worried eyes trained on me.

“What’s going on?” I say. But that’s so weird. . .I don’t hear my voice. . .I hear chirping.

“Stiles, we can’t understand you. You’re not exactly human right now.” Allison says.

“What?” I hear a bark. My bark. 

“Stiles. . .you’re a fox! A fucking fox! How did you do that?” Lydia asks excitedly. I observe my surroundings. I’m still outside only it’s dark. The moon is overhead already.   
It’s late. I look back to the tree and see my books.

“Magic, duh.” I try and tell her but it only comes out as a chirping noise, then it hits me, “Where’s Derek?” 

“He’s probably asking about Derek.” Scott said, I gave a nod, “He passed out at practice. He said he had been feeling a little exhausted but that it was probably nothing then halfway though he dropped. We brought him home.” 

“He’s in your bed, right now.” Isaac said. Then I hear quick footsteps and shouting. Derek’s shouting for me. He looks thoroughly disheveled and upset. Then he sees me   
laying in the grass and growls at the pack to give me space. 

“Figures you’d try the spell the minute I leave you alone. Fuck, Stiles.” He growled at me. I shrunk in on myself at his harsh tone and curled a large fluffy tail around myself. He calmed quickly and leaned down to scoop me up into his arms, I push my nose against his neck and scent him.

“I wish we could understand him when he’s trying to talk to us.” Allison whispers. Maybe I can do that. I have some energy, I can get them to understand me. I close my eyes in concentration and reach for whatever magic I have left in me. 

“Can you understand me now?” I ask. They all gasp and nod.

“You should be saving your energy.” Derek grumbles but scratches behind my ear.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you would be affected too.” I said sadly.

“It’s okay, Stiles. I’m just happy you’re okay.” Derek said, squeezing me tightly, “I think you didn’t have enough energy to do the spell so your magic siphoned what it needed from me.”

“I’m sorry.” I whimpered. That’s the last thing I wanted was for him to be hurt by my magic. I’m so sorry. 

“Thank you guys for bringing me home and waking him up. I’m going to take him to bed. We’ll talk to you all tomorrow.” Derek said, dismissing the two of us.   
He carried me up the stairs, ignoring my whimpers and silently put me in the bed. I expect to get a lecture. I expect angry shouting or sheer disappointment from my Alpha. What I don’t expect from my Alpha, is for him to get completely naked and shift. But that’s what he does. Tanned skin gives way to black fur. He jumps into the bed and stares me down for a moment. I bear my throat in submission and he nuzzles me in acceptance before curling around me and putting his nose in my neck. 

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” I whimper.

“It’s alright, little one. You’re okay, I’m okay. That’s all that matters.” He grumbled.

“But I-”

“Your magic took what it needed from me to keep you from hurting yourself and complete the spell. I told you once that everything I have is yours, that includes my energy.” He said gruffly, scenting me to calm my speeding heart and quiet my whimpers.

“Are you angry with me?” I asked him.

“Only angry that you didn’t wait for me. I would have liked to be here when you did the spell.” He replied, “But look at you now. So beautiful, even in another form. Figures, you’d be a fox. You’re the most trouble making person I’ve ever met. And too stubborn for your own good.” 

“Alpha, even though I’m weak, I can feel it. The connection to nature. It runs so deep. I feel as though I am part of it. Part of the trees and the Earth.” I say, trying to articulate how I feel.

“My love, rest now, please. Tomorrow we can run together in this new form.” He says tiredly. 

“Alpha. . .”

“Yes, little one.” 

“I love you so much. I’m sorry I’ve disappointed you.” I whimper. He huffs lightly but I can tell that he’s just as relieved that we’re both together.

“Make it up to me tomorrow, love.” He says, licking my muzzle lovingly and wraps his hind legs around my body. I’m pressed tightly to his side but he’s significantly larger than me and I’m swallowed up by his body. It’s warm and so safe that I feel myself drifting off into sleep. A deep purr resonating from my chest. Tomorrow, I’ll run with my werewolf for the first time. Tonight, I’m content to be snuggled closely to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I remind everyone that I do not speak Polish or French but do my best with online translators. . .doin my best here


	14. We Are Expansive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all fluff, I promise the next chapter will be longer and it'll get back to a new drama

Stiles P.O.V

It only takes me a day and a half to figure out how to shift back and completely recover my strength. Derek was not pleased and he made his unhappiness with me known by giving me a stern lecture about my troublesome habits. Of course it’s not really going to stop me from causing trouble. Where’s the fun in that? 

When I finally do change back, the full moon is only three days away and the Hales are excitedly preparing to have me run with them. There’s no question that they’re all interested to see what’s going to happen and how I’ll react to the whole thing, as am I. I can’t wait to see Derek on a full moon, completely in his element. In the past, I would stay at home and wait for his call the next morning that would let me know that he had a wonderful night and had woken up extremely relaxed and happy. 

This time, I get to go with him and I’m so excited I can barely contain myself. The pack had even been invited to run with them this year. Lydia’s staying with Allison at the house, however. When the Hales return home from school and work, they made a quick and easy dinner before finally deeming it time to strip and shift. I’m bouncing on my heels and squirming in Derek’s arms.

“Excited much?” Derek smirks. I shove him lightly but nod enthusiastically and watch him strip. I don’t have time to admire, however, because he shifts quickly and turns to look at me with a wolfish grin. I roll my eyes and reach for my magic. The tug on my body is immediate as I utter the incantation and feel myself being shifted into another form. Then I’m looking up at Derek and bouncing on my tip toes.

“Let’s go!” I yip excitedly. The wolves around me laugh and nod. 

“Settle down, little one.” Derek chides with a light tone. He licks my muzzle making me sneeze abruptly. Derek starts laughing and I nip at his flank in retaliation.

“Alright, Stiles. Stay close to Derek and please, try to keep up.” Talia says over to me. 

I give her a nod and watch as all the wolves line up and follow her into the preserve. Talia leads the runs as Alpha of the Hale pack and Derek leads our pack as Alpha. I take in the sight of all eleven wolves. Talia, Derek, Laura and Derek’s father are all black wolves. Their similar fur color identifies them as family. Their sizes and eye colors allow me to differentiate between each person. Cora, unlike the rest of her family, is a deep dark chocolate color. Erica is a startling blonde color with little patches of black and dark brown, contrasting wonderfully with her mate, Boyd, who is a warm milk chocolate color. Isaac is a rusty blonde color. Similar to Erica only with more brown and red. Scott is also brown, like Boyd, only with black markings covering his body. Jackson is gray. A beautiful gray wolf. Then there’s me. The red fox with black paws and a white underbelly. I’m tiny compared to all the large wolves surrounding me but I’m running at the head of the pack with Derek. It’s an honor. 

Talia starts out at a jog. Just warming up and getting everyone in the right spot. Then picks up speed, running faster than a normal wolf through the forest. I’m buzzing with energy and keeping up very well. In fact, I wonder why we can’t go faster. I want so badly to run as quickly as I can but I know I have to stay with the group. I don’t know how long we’re running but I’m not getting any slower. I feel like I could run circles around them all. When we reach the cliff, I sit and watch as all the wolves sit and howl at the moon, their combined voices join together so beautifully. It sound like a choir singing and I’m completely entranced by the chorus of their voices. I can’t howl, foxes don’t howl, but I can watch and fall in love all over again with my new family. Derek looks at me like he’s waiting for me to howl but if I tried, it’d come out more like a scream than a howl. And that would just be embarrassing. 

“Foxes can’t howl.” I tell him. He shrugs and goes back to howling with his family. I take a moment and listen to their howls fade into the background. Through this   
deep connection to nature, I listen intently and feel everything going on around me.

There’s a calm breeze floating through the trees and I can hear each leaf and pine needle swaying with it. I can hear the birds flitting around in their nests and the termites in the wood. I can feel the cold, damn forest floor. The worms and insects crawling through the mud, the squirrels and deer running miles away. There’s a foal deep into the preserve snacking on a low hanging branch and I can feel it’s blunt teeth pulling the leaf off the branch. 

There’s so much life around me. 

We decided to sleep on the cliff that night. All of us together in one giant dog pile. I found myself squished into Derek’s middle with his limbs wrapped around me possessively and his nose in my neck. I feel like I’m being swallowed up by the massive puppy. But it’s so blissfully warm and I’m safe. So utterly safe in this pile of massive puppies. 

. . .

“Derek? What the fuck do I actually even pack?” I shouted across the hall to the Alpha who’s currently rushing around the apartment trying to gather bits and pieces of things we have yet to pack.

“Stiles! It’s going to be less than fifty degrees this week so bring warm clothes!” He shouts back.

“Why the fuck are we going to Paris when it’s that fucking cold?” I growl.

“Because it’s beautiful in the winter and mom’s trying to do something nice for us!” He shouts back.

“I still think it’s too much. She just wants me to get pregnant.” I grumble.

“I heard that!” He calls over to me.

I settled for shoving my flannel and jeans and underwear in the suitcase. That should be fine. Next I threw in my nice jacket that Lydia got me for Christmas and thick   
socks. I know for a fact that my chucks aren’t going to keep my feet as warm as I want them to without those socks. Next are toiletries and little things that I wanted with my like my mom’s journal. In my carry on I threw in my camera, a book, and a few other essentials for a thirteen hour flight. Phone charger: check. Pillow: check. Headphones: check. Laptop: check.

“Are you ready to go? Mom’s outside waiting for us.” Derek comes in looking flushed and already exhausted. 

“Yeah, I think I got everything. If we forget something I can always summon it to Paris.” I say hauling my luggage and carry on out into the living room. The pack is   
sitting on my nice sofa watching with amused stares. 

“You two have fun in Paris. City of love.” Lydia says wistfully. 

“Don’t forget those moves I told you about.” Erica smirked and threw me a wink, “Did you pack the little surprise?”

“Oh shit!” I yelped. 

“What surprise?” Derek asks curiously. My cheeks heat up and I hear the pack snicker. 

“Oh don’t you worry, you’ll love it.” Erica smirks. I ignored their suggestive stares and ran back into my room to pull out the ornate bag carrying the little surprise that the other Omegas in the apartment pushed me to buy. I can’t say I don’t like it, however, and if it’s just for special occasions, I’d gladly wear it for my Alpha. I pack it away in the suitcase and rush to rejoin my mate and wave goodbye to everyone in the room.

“Remember, Isaac-”

“No sex on the sofa. Got it Stiles.” Isaac says with an eye roll but smiles warmly at me.

“Okay, get going.” Lydia says pushing the two of us out the door, “I want to see pictures when you get back and I definitely want a souvenir.” 

I laughed and agreed to get her a little something and waved quickly before being pulled towards his camaro. Talia agreed to drive us to the airport and is all too happy to see us off on our little adventure. 

“Thanks so much for this Talia, I have no idea how I can repay you for this-”

“Oh please, dear, it’s nothing really. Just go and enjoy yourselves!” She gushed. She gave both of us warm hugs and a kiss before telling us to be safe and driving off. Leaving the two of us in front of the airport. Derek smiles warmly and wraps an arm around my waist as we make our way to the first stop. We were in line for one long hour filled with sobbing children and grumpy parents. Then we waited another hour and a half to board our flights. Talia had surprised us with first class tickets and Derek simply waved off my angry stutters. 

“I’ve never flown coach.” Derek says simply.

“I’ve never flown anything but coach.” I argue.

“So sit back and enjoy this.” He snickers. 

“You’re enjoying this too much.” I glower.

“Stiles, it’s a gift. You should start learning that once my mother gets it in her head to be generous, you can’t say no.” He says giving the flight attendant at the gate our tickets. She smiles and waves us on through.

All my arguing ceases once I see the seats and the space we get. It’s amazing. After five hours on this plane, I’m overjoyed that we could be sitting in first class. Derek has his hand tightly around mine and his legs tangled in mine. He’s passed out already, completely exhausted from the last two days of prepping for the trip and listening to me argue, whine and just talk incessantly. He has his headphones in his ears and music playing to block out the hum of the engines. His pillow shoved between his shoulder and his head and his blanket pulled up around his shoulders. He looks extremely comfortable. I want to take a photo. Good thing I brought my camera. When I pulled it out of my bag, he shifted slightly on his side and his arms curled under him. His lower lip is pushed out in a slight pout and his eyebrows are completely relaxed. I snap several photos. He’s just too adorable not to. I’ll be sure to send them to Talia when we land. I don’t sleep until the eighth hour in the air. Thank God, because if I have to listen to one more flight attendant being overly nice to the dude that’s freaking out three seats behind us one more time I might just reach back there and slap a bitch.

. . .

“Come on, Stiles, let’s go for a walk.” Derek says, pulling me out of bed.

“‘M so tired though.” I whined.

“I know baby. But I have a surprise for you. So get up, get dressed, we’ll leave in ten.” He says leaving me in the very large, very comfortable bed alone.   
It’s the second day of our little vacation and I’m so unbelievably tired. But he’s right. I need to get up. We need to go out and see the city. Enjoy our little vacation. It’s beyond beautiful here. The Hale's own a chateau in Chaillac, a pretty large 22 acre, 12 bedroom property. It’s surrounded by farmland and it’s beautiful. It’s cold as shit but it’s so warm in the house. It’s rustic and ruggedly beautiful inside, the place looks like a castle from the outside and there are so many details, little details, that make it the most wonderful place in the country. To me, atleast. We’re three hours away from the Eiffel Tower, three hours away from the city but it’s so much more beautiful out in the country. I heard Derek shout at me one more time so I hauled myself out of the warm bed and scrambled to pull on some clothes. With a thick jacket and a scarf that Derek insisted I wear, I joined him in the living room down stairs. 

“Boots too.” He said sternly.

“Okay, mom.” I teased.

“Hurry up.” He said and gave my butt a slap. I yelped but hurried off to find my boots. 

When we were both ready, he took my hand and we walked towards the lake on the property. Yes, there’s also a lake. It’s small, only one and a half acres but it’s a pretty lake. Nice and calm, clear water and surrounded by trees. It’s definitely beautiful, just like the rest of this place. He directs us to a fire pit that’s already ablaze. I can feel the radiating warmth from the fire. There’s a thick blanket laid down by the pit and a few platters of food and a bottle of wine. It’s so mind blowingly romantic. Derek smiled warmly at me and ushered me towards the blanket. 

“What’s this?” I ask him breathlessly.

“This . . .is me trying to be romantic.” He laughed.

“A plus work, babe.” I said, smiling widely. I think my face might break open from the magnitude of my smile.

“I thought we’d just relax today, then tomorrow we could make a day trip to the city and see the Eiffel Tower and all that junk.” He said while uncovering the food. It all looks so delicious. I pulled out my phone and snapped a quick photo of him. He looks at me with a confused stare.

“Just want to record all this.” I said, “Yeah, that sounds great! Could we also go to the Louvre?” 

“Of course. Anything you want to do.” He said, pouring me a glass of wine.

“You’re spoiling me rotten.” I say.

“Yeah well, what can I say? I like to shower my mate in the best there is.” He grinned.

“You are the best there is, Der.” I took a sip of the wine and immediately fall in love, “Oh my God. This is the best wine I’ve ever tasted.” I laughed.

“It’s from the cellar. Mom loves collecting wines. It’s a 1974 Barolo Luigi Moscone.” He tells me.

“Wow, drinking Italian wine in France.” I laugh, “It’s amazing.” 

“Yeah, I know it’s a lot, all of this can be. . .a lot. . .but I’m glad you’re here with me. I’m glad we can share it together.” He says. 

I lean in and kiss him deeply, the taste of wine and his underlying taste is so intoxicating. I’m falling farther in love with him, I have no idea how that’s even possible. But I’m not arguing. He tells me about the different cheeses he’s laid out for us. He’s got a platter of so many different cheeses and meats. I listen to him tell me about the different meats and cheeses, about where they were made, how they were made. He’s happily chatting about the different foods and telling me about stories from when he was younger when he stayed here. 

“I came here after Kate left.” He said, “I needed to get away and mom sent me here to. . .I don’t know. Get in touch with nature, I guess.”

“Alone?” I asked.

“Yeah. I didn’t want to be around anyone. Just wanted to be alone. I spent two weeks laying around in the sun and drinking wine. It was good for me. I think, I was able to   
get away from the place that felt like a prison. It was suffocating being at home. I went into the little market in town and tried all these cheeses and foods. It was great.” He said, sipping the wine.

“Is that when you learned so much about cheese?” I smiled shyly.

“Yeah, I spent some time at the fromagerie in town. It smelled.” He laughed.

“I bet.” I chuckled.

“I’m glad you like all of this.” He said, smiling fondly. 

I do. I love this. I love him. I love everything. He cuddled close to me and fed me different items from the platter, each combination better than the last. And we drank the entire bottle. Which wasn’t too hard. And I’m pleasantly warm from the alcohol. When the fire dies down and it’s well into the evening, Derek picks me up off the grass and carries me back to the house. Good thing too because I really want to jump his bones. 

“I think this was all just an elaborate plan to get into my pants.” I tease him.

“Oh no, how’d you figure it out?” He smirked, “Is my plan working?”

“You’re an evil genius.” I reply. He laughs and I can’t help but watch. His wide smile and cute little bunny teeth. He’s perfect. And I want to kiss his perfect neck and perfect jaw. Hell, I wanna kiss him everywhere. 

I let my hands gravitate over his torso, feeling the strong muscles beneath my fingers and cataloging every inch of his body. Sensing the direction my thoughts are heading, he growls deeply and breaks into a sprint back to the house. I let out a startled yelp when he started running but he shifted me in his arms to where my legs wrap around his middle and my arms are around his neck while his hands firms grip my backside and he’s kissing me. For a moment I’m worried he’s going to run us into a tree in his haste to get to the bedroom but he manages to make his way into the house and toss me on the bed without injuring either of us. I’m following his fast pace and scramble to get myself out of my clothes.

“Wait. . .wait.” He says breathlessly.

“What-”

“I want to go slow.” He says lowly, “I want to savor every second.” He says, bringing the mood in the room to a calm, slow pace. He pulls me to the edge of the bed and kisses me deeply.

“Der. . .” I moan into the kiss.

“Shhh.” He stills my shaking hands, “I want to undress you.” He says. It comes out almost as a question and I find myself speechless but manage to give him a nod, permitting him to do as he wishes with my clothes. With my body. 

He takes off my jacket and tosses it on the floor. I’m sure Lydia would have a heart attack but I don’t care right now. The he unbuttons my flannel. His rough fingertips brush over my collarbone and down my arms as he slides it off my body. I bite back a moan at the featherlight touch and try to calm my speeding heart. Derek looks just as wrecked as I feel. His pupils blown wide as he watches me struggle not to squirm under his touch. His mouth open slightly. I can feel his warm breath falling on me. Then he gets down on his knees and I feel myself dripping for him and my dick gets painfully hard. I want him so badly but I want to take it slowly too. We go so fast all the time and right now I just want to freeze time. He nuzzles his cheek against my inner thigh. I fucking hate these jeans right now. I just want to feel his skin on mine. I’m panting now, reaching for him desperately. He pushes my hands against the bed and gives me a stern look not to disturb him. His fingers brush over the sensitive flesh of my belly, just above my groin and I don’t bother to hold back the shiver.

He skillfully unbuttons my jeans and hooks a finger under the waistband of the jeans and my boxers. In one painfully slow movement, he pulls the material down my thighs and tosses them somewhere unknown. He’s inching closer to my heat now, inhaling my scent deeply, savoring every second. As he nudges my thighs apart gently, I’m gripping the sheets. Holy fuck. Holy Fuck. He’s going to do it. He’s going to-

I release a loud moan the moment his tongue lands on my folds. He’s licking me like I’m the best thing he’s ever tasted, sucking up all of my juices. I never thought I could feel so damn good. My body is shaking with need and as much as I love him eating me out, I want him inside me more. 

“Der. Proszę. . .Proszę” I cry out. I think I’ve forgotten how to speak English. The stimulation to my most sensitive areas is screwing with me in the best way. 

“You taste so fucking good, Stiles.” He moans against my slit. 

“Derek.” I whine, “Potrzebuję cię. . .Proszę.” I tug on his hair, begging him. He’s bringing me to my climax with just his tongue. Oh my God. I can feel the warmth pooling in my core getting ready to release and just as I’m about to let it go, he pulls back, cutting me off so harshly. I cried out at the loss and buck my hips up to try and catch the release that’s starting to retreat. 

“I want to be inside you.” Derek growls dangerously. I nod encouragingly and spread my legs to present myself to my Alpha. He hums in appreciation and pulls off his clothes.

“Derek.” I whine, trying to get him to hurry but he puts a warm hand on my lips to silence me.

“You’re okay, little one. I’m going to fill you to the brim with my cock. Patience is a virtue.”

“Pierdolić cierpliwość.” I groaned. He chuckled as if he understood what I just said.

His fingers went back to my pulsing hole and worked two fingers inside, pumping slowly. I moaned against his neck at the movement. When I’m quaking around him he finally pulls his fingers out of me and inserts his dick. It takes all of two thrusts to cum harder than I ever have before. My vision goes white and my toes curl as I cry out and leave scratches on his back that are most likely already healing. He pumps into me, riding on the wave of my orgasm and tosses himself over into his own release. I can feel his knot swollen against me and the warmth of his release inside me. He falls against me, bracing himself on shaking arms, panting heavily. 

“Fuck.” He grunts as he rolls us onto our sides. I’m pressed flush against his chest and hook a leg over his hip to take him deeper. 

“Alpha.” I say, tiredly nuzzling my head under his chin. 

“I love you.” He whispers, kissing the top of my head.

“Kocham Cię, ukochany.” I say, kissing the flesh below his collarbone. 

“Besides the night we mated, I think this was the best sex we’ve ever had.” He laughed, tightening his arms around me. I nodded in agreement. My mind is still a little scrambled. I’m not too confident in my English skills right now. 

“Der. . .” I find myself at a loss for words. So I push all my emotions through the bond so he might understand just how immense my love for him is. So he might understand that he’s everything to me. He closes his eyes and bathes in my emotions, soaking them up and taking them in. When his eyes open, he looks at me like I’m some kind of God, breathes me in like I’m the oxygen he sorely needs. Holds onto me like I’m the only thing keeping him on Earth. Like I’m his everything. . .just as he is mine.

“Stiles. . .” He whispers my name like a prayer, and for the rest of the evening, we communicate through the bond because words feel so cheap right now. They could never do our emotions justice. It’s communication in its purest form. Just laying in silence, we bask in each other. And it feels like there’s no end to him or I. We’re infinite, our bodies are melded together in our tight embrace and it feels as though I’m receiving my wish of becoming one expansive entity. Him and I. . .there’s no separation, we are one body, one heart, one soul.


	15. The Past Catches Up with the Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for an update, I kept rewriting this chapter because I couldn't decide what I wanted to do. At first I wanted to make Stiles pregnant, then I thought. . .will that really fit in with the story? Should I wait a little longer? I don't know what to do. Please tell me if you all think it's time they have a baby or wait. I'm torn.

Being in France with my mate has been the best vacation of my life. And getting to explore the country has been amazing. It's been a long time since I've been in Europe and it makes me ache for Poland but I'm happy to wait for a few more months when we go on our honeymoon. Derek and I went into the city, we explored the countryside, went wine tasting, and have been having sex non-stop. It's been perfect. But tonight's our last night and I want to go out with a bang. So while Derek was out getting dinner, I pulled out the little surprise I had bought special for this trip. I have to admit that the idea of omega lingerie has never been particularly appealing to me but when the girls convinced me to try it on. . .I knew. I knew that Derek would go nuts once he saw me in it and I can't wait. I actually like the feel of lace and satin against my skin. The red lacey panties that house my dick and cover both my holes leaves nothing to the imagination. There's lace on the sides of my hips to tie everything together in a neat bow. The stockings are my favorite part. Sheer, red thigh high stockings that hook onto the panties bring out the lightness of my skin and accentuate the dark moles dotting my skin. There's two medium sized satin bows in the front of each stocking, tied perfectly. It's very sensual and would have never thought I would like let alone wear anything like this ever. It's feminine, no doubt about that, but so is most omega lingerie. And I don't mind this time. 

The last thing I had purchased was a collar. Black, leather collar with red ruffles around the buckle and lined with black faux fur on the inside. It's strictly a play time collar and in no way would I ever wear this out in public. Though it's still fashionable for omegas to wear collars in public, many options exist for less. . .obnoxious collars. I would have never considered wearing one before I met Derek. But now I find that I don't really care if I were to wear one in public once and awhile. Or a cuff around the wrist, those are coming into fashion as well. But what can I say. I'm a traditionalist. 

I got the room ready once I was dressed. I lit gently scented candles and laid rose petals all around the room. Cheesy, I know, but when in France. I want to blow Derek’s mind tonight. I hope he likes everything. Who am I kidding? It's me in lingerie. Of course he'll like it. He'll like it. Deep breath.

As much as I want to do this for him, and trust me, I do. God I do. But it's a little disconcerting being so open and vulnerable like this. I mean, fuck, I'm wearing a Goddamn collar and panties for shits sake. I'm more vulnerable than I've ever been before. I messed with the bows while I waited for Derek to return. The fireplace in the room Burns lowly, giving the room a soft lighting. It's peaceful, listening to the crackling of the fire and the chirping crickets outside. The smell of rose and lavender in the air is soothing. Everything is ready. Everything is good to go. I'm good to go. I fiddle with the collar around my neck a little more and am about to freak out when I hear the door opening and closing. Derek's back. Okay. Showtime. I take a seat on the edge of the bed and lean back with my legs crossed. Try to look at ease. Damnit. Look calm. I can hear his feet coming up the stairs and my heart is beating so quickly in anticipation. The thought of him and I together has been so arousing and it's been difficult trying to focus for the last thirty minutes while in lingerie with the thought of my Alpha mounting me and-  
Focus Stiles. 

When Derek opens the door and sees me his jaw drops. I mean literally drops. He looks like he's seeing God or something amazing because the surprised look on his face makes him look like a deer caught in the headlights. Come on Stiles. Be sexy! I shouted at myself and after gathering my courage, I get up and walk up to my Alpha. There's a subtle swing in my hips and I give him the series that grin I can muster. But the closer I get to him and I can feel heat emanating from him. I can hear his heart beating quickly and see his cock harden in his jeans. I press against him and savor the little whimper that slips his lips. 

“You like this?” I ask lowly, my voice thick and heated.

“D-definitely. . .”His voice cracks. It seems as though I've caught my Alpha so off guard that he's lost all ability to think. I feel him rut against me almost desperately and I can't help but chuckle.

“Eager, aren't you, Alpha?” He nods quickly, “Why don't you take this off me and fill me with your cock, Alpha.”

That gets his attention. His pupils are blown and all I can see are slivers of green and he's started to shift. His face contorts and his fangs drop. I want to lick them. So I rub my hands up the length of his body and cup his cheeks to bring him into a kiss. He moves willingly and brushes his clawed fingertips against my flesh making me shiver. When I lick his razor sharp fangs and moan wantonly, he growls and flashes his red eyes at me.

“You're so fucking perfect, little one.” He growls. I want him so badly, I can feel the wetness in my panties growing. I know he can smell it too.

“Please, Alpha.” I whine, “Need you so badly.” I say as I take one of his hands and place it between my legs in my wet folds. He growls deeply and moves his fingers giving me much needed friction. I let out a loud moan.

“So good, my Omega. Dressing up and getting ready for me.” He says. 

“Alpha. . .ah!” he flicks his finger through the lace panties sending a shot of pleasure through my core, “Alpha please. . .”

“My Omega. So good. So beautiful.” He groans. He moves his hand from my heat and undoes the ribbon at my hips that keeps my panties up and slides them down along with my stockings and tosses them in the corner of the room.

He lifts me into his arms and lays me on the bed gently, ignoring the scattered rose petals, he shucks off his clothes and they disappeared somewhere. . .

My God, how wonderful my Alpha is. He kisses me deeply, his tongue dancing with mine and he wastes no time getting inside me. I moaned as his cock filled my pussy and his hand circled around my cock. Stimulation to both areas brings me to a pitifully quick climax. But as soon as I ride the waves of pleasure back to shore, I've caught another wave. And I'm losing myself in the sound of our moans mixing, the feel of his cock stuffing me full, the wonderful scent of sex. It's all so intoxicating. 

“Derek!” I shout in ecstasy.

“Stiles.”He grunts. His climax is building and I want to push him over the edge.

“Want your knot, Alpha. Want you to fill me with your cum. Want your pups. . .Alpha please.” I beg him. 

“Stiles.” He grunts. He's almost there. He's thrusting into me hard and fast, my second orgasm is building with his. So I moan his name, calling and begging him to knot me. He's not holding back the shift and I'm loving it. He's so animalistic when he gets like this. I run my nails against his back, scratching him as my orgasm takes me and then I feel it, Derek's knot swelling quickly. It's amazing being stretched so fully. I bite down on the junction between his neck and shoulders, hard enough to draw blood and feel him grunt and spasm slightly as his hot cum shoots into me. 

We're locked together and I'm sure that this is the best send off we could have given to ourselves. Derek scoops me up into his arms and brings me flush against his chest.

“Wow, Stiles.” He chuckles once he gets enough brain power to speak.

“That was amazing.” I laughed.

“I love the lingerie. And the collar. . .fuck. you have no idea what you do to me.” He says, stroking my arms gently.

“All for you, Alpha.” I said, licking his chest playfully. His chest reverberates with laughter and I can feel his hips grinding against mine. 

“I love you.” Derek whispered.

“I love you too, baby.” I said, kissing his chest.

We spent the night in each other’s arms, whispering to one another. Promises, sweet nothings, utter nonsense. It’s warm and cozy in his arms. I’m falling asleep so easily. But I don’t want to. I want to stay awake and savor this moment with him. So I fight it. I fight the urge to sleep.

“Go to sleep baby.” Derek whispers.

“Don’t wanna. Wanna stay awake with you.” I mumbled.

“We have forever to be together, love. Sleep.” He said, stroking my hair.

“‘M kay.” I mumbled.

He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. And I’m not fighting it now. And the darkness claims another willing participant.

. . .

“I have no idea how you manage to sleep the entire flight home.” I grumbled tiredly as we shuffled our way off the plane. 

“You seriously didn’t sleep at all?” He asked me.

“Obviously not!” I said angrily. I pointed to the dark bags under my eyes and growled. 

“Okay, okay. Geez. I’m supposed to be the grumpy one.” Normally. . .I would have laughed. I would have said something witty and teased him right back. But this is   
my thirty second hour of being awake. And after two three-hour lay overs and one delay in New York lasting another five hours. . .I’m ready to chop off his balls. I growl at him and glower.

“I know you’re tired, Stiles, we’ll be home in like ten minutes.” He promised. 

I just nod. And grumpily stare at my feet. Talia, the wonderful woman she is, offered to pick us up from the airport when we arrives almost a whole day later than when we were supposed to. I’m mad, I’m cranky, and I’m fucking tired. I want to be nice, I want to be the usual joy I am. But I’m just so fucking tired and angry with the God damn airlines. She’s too good to me. Because she knows that I’m clearly in no mood to talk or be nice so she lets us be. Good thing too because I think I might explode if I have to talk to anyone right now. 

When we finally get to the Hale house, I rush up the stairs to our bed without saying goodnight or thank you to anyone. I’ll apologize after I’ve gotten at least seven hours. Derek, however, stayed downstairs to greet his family and apologize for my attitude then described just how anxious and panicky I was for the last twenty four hours. I didn’t waste time in the shower and quickly got myself clean before cuddling up under the glorious sheets and I didn’t even wait for Derek to join me for bed. No, I passed out the second my head hit the pillow.

. . .

“Baby. . .” Derek kisses my cheek warmly, “I’m leaving for school, okay? I’ll see you when I get home from practice. I love you. . .”

“‘M kay Derbear. Love you too.” I mumbled. 

In a sleepy haze, I could hear his chuckles and feel his hands rubbing little circles on my back then he leaves the room. The second he leaves the house. . .I’m immersed into dream land. 

. . . 

March 14th

Stiles P.O.V

There’s ringing. Ringing interrupting my beautiful, precious sleep. I reach over and slam my hand down on my phone and press the answer button.

“Hello?” I asked rather sleepily.

“Hello, may I please speak to Stiles Stilinski, please?” A smooth female voice asked on the other end.

“This is him.” I groaned.

“I apologize for catching you at a bad time, Mr. Stilinski.”

“Oh, no, I just got back from France and I’m a little jet lagged. How can I help you?” I asked her, slowly gaining my ability to sound like an adult. 

“My name is Dr. Marin Morrell. I’m a psychiatrist at Eichen House.” She said, “I’ve been treating a young man, Donovan Donati, for the past three years.”

That name sent chills up my spine. I haven’t heard or thought about that man since my father’s death. He’s been a recurring thorn in my side for years now.

“Oh. H-how is he?” Fuck, what am I supposed to say?

“Mr. Stilinski, you’re aware that he was committed soon after the death of his father-”

“I know. The kid came after my father and I frequently.” I answered angrily.

“Yes, well as his psychiatrist, it’s my duty to inform you that while you were away in France, he escaped our custody and his whereabouts are currently unknown.” She said carefully.

“Excuse me?” I sat up quickly, my heart beating fast.

“I think it would be a good idea for you to come in and see me so we can speak. There are some things we should discuss.” She said.

“Am I in any danger right now?” I asked her.

“Are you alone?” 

“Yes.”

“I suggest you get somewhere populated right away.” 

“Oh my God. Okay. Alright.” Shoved away the covers and flailed around until I got on my feet.

“It’s important that you stay calm.” She instructed.

“Is it okay if I bring my mate?” I asked hopefully.

“Of course. I’ve cleared my afternoon schedule and will be expecting you any time soon. It is imperative that you hurry.” She says. How can she sound so calm? How can thi be so easy for her? 

“Alright. I’ll be there in an hour or so. Thank you for informing me.” I told her and then quickly hung up. 

It’s been so long since I even thought about Donovan. I remember him harassing my father for years. Blaming him for his father’s accident and then for his rejection to become a police officer. He never once blamed his own extreme anger issues or other personality traits that made him an extremely volatile person. He once walked into the precinct with a loaded weapon, fully intent on killing my dad. He obviously didn’t get too far, he was put down only a few feet into the building. He threatened my dad viciously. Then threatened me when I told him what a fuck up he was. I’ve never wanted to kill someone so badly for even thinking about hurting my dad. Even now, it gets my blood pumping. 

I scramble to get my clothes on and find my keys. It’s four o’clock in the afternoon. Derek will be at baseball practice. I dialled his number even though I know he’s not going to answer. Just be calm. It’s okay. I have magic. What does Donovan have? Jack shit. He’s got jack shit. And my mate is a werewolf. He can take him. And my family are werewolves. They’re all fully capable of protecting themselves. We all are. But it won’t stop me from worrying and there’s still that small sliver of a chance that Donovan could get the drop on them. Or me. I mean, one shot and bam! I’m dead. This isn’t helping. Hell.  
I can protect everyone. I can. I can. . .

I will. 

I haven’t used protective magic since the battle with Jennifer and I haven’t practiced at all, not to mention, all I really know is that force field thing. If I try I can maybe put it up. Okay. Focus. I scrunched up my face in concentration and put my intent into my magic, thinking about a shield that will only allow Hales and pack members into the house. I felt the exertion of my magic sucking the energy right out of me and I fall to my knees, winded. But there in front of me is a thin, shimmering force field. Good. Okay. Now that I’m vulnerable I need to get to Derek and I need to get there fast. I’m still bone tired from the whole France thing and this magic only weakens me more. I clamor into the jeep and speed off towards the school.

He could be dead, for all we know. Or gone. Maybe in all those years he’s changed and decided to cut his losses. But that doesn’t sound like Donovan. Donovan’s a maniac. When I pull up outside of the baseball field, I can see the team in the middle of practice. Derek’s running laps around the field on the track with a few other team members. I’m exhausted but it’s going to be a while before I can go back to sleep. I run onto the field and disrupt practice, earning a few angry shouts from a bunch of people.

“Derek!” I shout to get his attention. He sees me and is by my side in a split second.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” He asks. His eyebrows are pulled together in concern. But my God, those baseball pants. . . his ass. 

“Damn your ass is fine!” I said a little too loudly. I can hear his teammates laughs and Derek’s own chuckle.

“Is that all you came to tell me?” He blushed. Ugh he’s cute. Focus! There’s a crisis on our hands.

“No, I need you to come with me right now, it’s an emergency.” I told him earnestly.

“Yeah, let me get my stuff then we’ll head out.” He said. I made a move to go with him and he gave me a confused look.

“I cast a pretty powerful spell on the house, I’m a little weak right now and it’s not safe.” I explained.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Physically? Exhausted. But we need to hurry. I have to call Talia and tell her to get everyone home.” I told him. He nodded and took my hand gently pulling me to the locker room. I dialed Talia’s number as Derek rushed to get his shit together.

“Stiles, is everything alright sweetie?” She asked.

“Talia, there’s an emergency and I need you to get everyone home. I put a protective shield on the house so only Hales and pack members can get in.” I instructed.

“What’s going on?”

“When I get back from Eichen and find out the full situation, I’ll be home to tell everyone what’s going on. I’m going to send the pack your way, alright?” 

“Okay. I’ll get everyone home, where’s Derek?” She asks.

“I’m taking him with me to Eichen.”

“Be safe, dear.” She tells me. I hang up the phone and Derek’s already pulling me close to him. 

“You smell.” I tell him with a small grin.

“Well, I don’t have time to shower, do I?” He asks sarcastically. When we get to the jeep, Derek took my hand and looked at me with concern, “What the hell is going on, Stiles.”

“I’ll tell you everything but right now I need you to call the pack and tell them all to meet at your house. They all need to stay together and wait for us there.” I tell him. He   
nods and quickly types out a message in a group chat to the entire pack telling them to get to the house.

“Where are we going?”

“Eichen House.”

“Why?”

“Because. . .because a man, Donovan Donati, has managed to escape after being committed for close to six years.” 

“Who is he?” Derek asks carefully.

“When I was younger, before my dad was Sheriff, he had a partner. Donovan’s father. Who was shot on the job and paralyzed. Donovan accused my dad of being a coward and running for cover rather than helping his father.” I took a deep breath, “Later, he tried to become a cop but was denied because he had severe anger issues and a couple other disorders that made him too dangerous to be a cop.”

“What does this have to do with you?”

“For years he was causing trouble and every time my dad would be there to try and bail him out and help him get what he needed. But Donovan was too angry. Threatened him several times. Threatened me very often.” Derek growls and squeezed my hand, “He walked into the precinct once with a loaded weapon. Fully intended on murdering my father and anyone who stood in his way. That day, it happened to be me.”

“Stiles. . .”

“I wasn’t hurt. The other officers put him down before he got too far but he did clock me one when I confronted him. Called him a fuck up and told him he would never become anything because he had screwed up big time for the last time. That was the last time he threatened me.” I said sadly.

“What did he tell you?”

“He said that I would never be safe. As long as I lived he would find a way to right the wrongs my family has done to him.” I said breathlessly. I still remember his face when he said it. When he threatened me like that. The fire in his eyes. . .the hatred. It was so palpable. The hatred. I knew he would follow through.

“And he escaped Eichen?” Derek asked. He’s trying to process. I can see him trying.

“Yeah. We’re going to talk to his psychiatrist to get the full details and what needs to happen, how to proceed, yada yada yada.” I said, “I just. . .his threat was real. I could see it in his eyes. And even though I might be ‘all powerful’. . .he could still get to me. I was alone until I had you. Now I have a family, friends, a pack. Who are all in need of protection. Because anyone close to me. . .they’re in danger too. And I’ll be damned if I lose any of you. I’ll die before any of you get hurt. I won’t let him hurt you.” I said, tearing up.

“Baby, we’re all going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. The Hales are strong and we can all protect ourselves.” He assures me, “You’re not going to lose anyone. And Donovan. . .we’ll take care of him. I swear he won’t get far.”

“Thanks Der. But I won’t stop trying to protect you all. I won’t stop. I can’t.”

“We won’t expect you too.” He says, “Just. . .try to be calm. We’ll get through this together.” 

I nod and press the accelerator with my foot. I want to get this over with and I want to get it done now. When we pulled up to Eichen, we hurried into the building, watching our backs carefully. My senses are on hyperdrive. I’m hyper aware of everything going on around me and I hate it. I’m so tired and to be in this mode is draining me faster. I know Derek would never let anything happen to me but I’m too paranoid. Dr. Morrell is waiting for us and we’re quickly ushered to her office. Morrell is strangely calm. Her dark eyes remind me of something. . .I don’t know. She’s so sure and calm like she knows everything and is completely under control and watching me. The mess. I’m the mess. She gives me a calm smile but reclined in her chair giving away her sense of ease. Like she’s about to tell us ‘Alright fuckers, here’s how to fix this shit’. And her magic. I can feel it under my skin, a prickle. The tingling sensation letting me know that magic is nearby. But it’s not good and not bad. More like indifferent. Like her magic is purely objective and neutral.

“Mr. Stilinski. I good to see you. This is your mate, I presume?” 

“Derek Hale.” My Alpha says sternly.

“I apologize for having to call you in for this but it’s necessary. Please sit while we speak.” She says, ushering us to the leather chairs on the other end of her desk.

“Let’s try to make this quick, I have to brief the cops in town and prepare a statement to the media. As I’m sure you’ll have to inform your family.” She says.

“Is he really that dangerous?” I squeaked.

“In my three years as his psychiatrist, I’ve seen the depth of his emotions, his mind, his threats. I’ve thoroughly picked his brain from top to bottom in my assessments and I know exactly what you do. That he is fully intent on fulfilling his promises by any means necessary. And that makes him dangerous. However, he is not the sharpest tool in the shed so. . .it’s hard to judge. He’s unstable and unpredictable. He spent three years before I met him, here, and none of the medication worked. It only made him more volatile.” She explains.

“Well. . .what do we do?” I said breathlessly.

“You go home, ward your home.” So she notices the magic too, “Protect your family any way you can and don’t go looking for him. Let me and the cops handle finding him. If he attempts contact, I’m sure you’re more than capable of protecting yourself.”

“That’s it?” I barked, “All you suggest is protect myself and my family?”

“That’s all we can do. We don’t know what he’s planning. Could be something stupid like trying to confront you without anything up his sleeve or he could be planning something larger. We don’t know.” She admitted. She’s literally being shitty help. 

“What do you think he’s going to do?” Derek asks. 

“Personally, I think he’s going to think this one through. He may be an idiot but I’ve never seen anything but hatred for you and your family, Stiles. I think he’s going to take his time planning something and when he strikes, it’s going to be bad. But I really believe that he’s going to let his emotions get the better of him at some point and slip up.” She says flipping her dark hair.

“How long has he been out?” I asked her.

“Two days by now. He’s got no one. No family, no resources, no contacts so the probability of him fleeing town is slim to none. My brother and I are going on patrols at night looking for him. He is a danger to anyone around him as well as himself.” She says blandly.

“Your brother?” Derek asks.

“Druids.” She says plainly, “For now, all you can do is wait for us to find him or for him to find you. Protect yourselves. It’ll be okay, I promise. I’ll keep you updated on everything and anything.”

“So that’s it?” I ask tiredly.

“That’s it. Please call me if you need anything or if you have any questions.” She says handing me a business card, “Also, I am going to give you copies of my assessments   
of him. You can better understand his mindset, get a feel for his aura and maybe even gain an advantage.”

“Thank you.” I tell her, accepting the portfolio and said a quick goodbye. We were rushed out of the institution to our cars and I speed to get home. 

“This is so fucked up.” Derek sighs.

“I’m sorry.” I say sadly, “None of you deserve to deal with this. It’s my problem, I should be the one to deal.”

“No, Stiles, we’re family. I’m your mate, whatever happens I’m always here to share your problems and protect you. No matter what happens.”

“Thanks, Der. I just. . .I don’t want any of you hurt.” I whisper, “I’m going to up the enchantments on my heart so you’ll be better protected. And hopefully I’ll be able to give everyone something to protect them as well.”

“Don’t strain yourself, alright. Whatever energy you need, don’t hesitate to take it from me.” He tells me sternly.  
We make it to the house in record time and rush inside only to be greeted by a confused and beyond worried pack. They’re all there, the Hales and our little pack. Thank God. I did a headcount and relaxed when I confirmed that everyone is in fact present and accounted for. 

“Stilinski, what the hell is going on?” Jackson asked angrily. 

“Okay, Everyone sit and I’ll explain.” They did as I asked and sat, “About six years ago, my father’s partner, before he was Sheriff, was injured. He had a young son, Donovan, who blamed my dad for his father’s injury and when he applied for a job as a cop, he was rejected because of his anger issues and a bunch of other stuff he had going on. He blamed us for that too. He kept causing trouble, getting arrested, stuff like that. Eventually he was arrested and thrown into Eichen House. Two days ago he escaped and has been in the wind since then.”

“He’s threatened Stiles and his psychiatrist has made us aware of the danger he is to others and himself.” Derek said.

“He’s angry. And dangerous. I’m worried about all of you. I know that he’s only threatened me so far but now that I have a family, a pack, there’s no telling what he’ll do. If he’ll just come for me or for any of you to get to me. I won’t let that happen, I swear.” I told them adamantly.

“What are we supposed to do?” Lydia asked.

“Nothing. We’re basically on defense until he makes himself known. Dr. Morrell and her brother are druids and they’re doing nightly patrols to try and find him and the cops have been notified.” I sigh.

“We’re seriously just going to wait it out? Like sitting ducks?” Jackson growls.

“Yes and no. Yes we’re just going to have to wait but I’ve put up a shield around the house and I will be performing some defensive magic to shield all of you from any   
possible attacks. I’m going to make sure nothing will harm any of you.” I say, determined. 

“Stiles, that’s all great, but you know we are able to protect ourselves.” Talia said carefully.

“I know, I just. . .I have to do something.” I say tiredly. My exhaustion is quickly becoming evident to everyone.

“You need to rest, the shield took a lot out of you.” Derek whispered to me, pulling me against his body.

“I will, soon.” I say, “Hale house is safe. But everyone else. . .nowhere is safe and it would really make me feel better if you would all stay here until I can figure out some protection for all of you.” I say hopefully, everyone eyes me with something akin to worry.

“We’ve got room for everyone. You can all stay the night. Leave in groups to go to school tomorrow and stay close together until Stiles figures something out, alright?” Talia commands. We all nod in agreement.

Donovan is a threat. I don’t know if he’s a major or minor threat but I know that whatever he has in mind isn’t going to be good. And I’ll be damned if anyone besides me pays for his shit. Talia spends the rest of the night cooking and calming us all down. We’re all gravitating closely together and it looks like we’re going to all end up in a puppy pile in the living room. The pack settle in and I’m able to relax knowing that, for now, we’re all safe. We’re all okay. 

I can keep them all safe. 

I will keep them all safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start including dates because it's getting harder for me to follow my writing without them.


	16. Ad Victoriam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting stuff. . .so I did my best with the latin translations so. . .  
> Let me know what you guys think about the whole pregnancy thing. I have two big ideas on what I want to do and now I just want to know if y'all are ready for a pregnancy or nah.

March 15th

Stiles P.O.V

I don’t remember Derek carrying me upstairs when I had fallen asleep. And I definitely don’t remember having five stacks of books surrounding my bed. They floated gently in the air and slammed to the floor as our alarm clock blared to life and startled me out of bed. Derek jumped up, swaying gently and trying hard to look menacing even though he’s incredibly drowsy. He’s wolfed out and growling at nothing.

“Settle down, Cujo. It’s just a couple stacks of books.” I yawn. A note floats over to me and lands gently in my hands.

 

Kid,  
I heard about your little problem and thought it would benefit you to learn some defensive and battle magic. This is my entire stock on all that good stuff. I hope this helps. If you have any questions, astral project your cute butt over here. Oh, and don’t strain yourself. This magic is pretty tiring and the last thing you want is to be vulnerable.   
Good luck,  
Helen.

 

That crazy old lady sure knows how to make an entrance without even being here. Derek huffed and threw himself into the bed and laid in my lap, setting his head against my stomach and curled around me.

“Come on, sourwolf. Time for school.” I said, ruffling up his hair.

“No.” He growled and tightened his grip around me.

“Otrzymać w górę, kochanie.” I said.

“I don’t know whatchur sayin.” He mumbled tiredly.

“I said get up you lazy wolf. Come on, I’m going to school with you from now on.” I say. 

“Sounds good.” He mumbled but still refused to budge.

“I’ll give you a blow job tonight if you get your ass up right now.” I bargained. 

“Pinky promise?” He blinks up at me.

“Pinky promise.” I smile. He lets out one last huff of annoyance and get up off of me, “Hurry up.” I say as I jump out of bed and pull on my jeans and a t-shirt.

“Yeah, yeah.” He grumbled.

I stuffed my backpack full with as many books as I could carry and put a few in Derek’s bag as well. I want to get as much reading as I can done today. When I got down stairs, few pack members are awake. Jackson, Boyd and Scott still snore peacefully in a puppy pile. The girls and Isaac are all awake, however, and in the kitchen eating.

“Morning, sunshine.” Erica smiles at me. 

“Morning.” Stiles took the cup of coffee she offered him and sat down at the table.

“We need to leave in about ten minutes, I have to meet with a teacher at school.” Lydia says, walking into the room looking perfect as always. 

“Where did you get fresh clothes?” Erica demanded.

“Oh please.” She rolled her eyes and sipped her own cup of coffee. 

“Well, I already woke my mate up and he should be ready any minute. I can’t speak for your mates.” I reminded them. 

It took five minutes to wake them all up and get them out of the puppy pile and another five for them to rest to get ready. Derek loaned out his shirts to the boys. Derek grumbled all the way to school, perpetually hating the morning. When we arrived at the school, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him and glared at anyone who tried to talk to him. I turned in his grip to face him and placed my hands on his cheeks and mushed them together.

“You’re so cute when you’re grumpy.” I said, gushing at my mate’s morning attitude. He growled playfully and laid his head on my shoulder to bury his nose in my neck, effectively hiding him from the world. 

“He’s done it. . .” Erica gasped, “He’s tamed the beast.” 

“Shut up, Erica.” Derek growled against my skin.

“Why do you poke the bear?” I asked her. She just shrugged and pranced off with an apologetic Boyd.

“Okay, Derbear. Class is going to start for you soon. I’ll see you at lunch, alright?” I say, reluctantly pulling away from him.

“I’ll come check on you between periods.” He tells me, giving me a quick kiss then heading off to his first class. I watched him walk away for a moment or two. . .okay, I watched him until I couldn’t see his fine. . .perfect. . .Alpha ass walking away from me. God, his ass is perfect. He walks so confidently, like nothing is wrong in the world. Nothing could hurt him. It’s cute, really. And sexy. The confidence I always see rolling off of him in waves. 

When I finish marveling at the hottest Alpha in the world, I make my way to the library, lugging all of my books with me. I have a lot of reading to do. My spot is always open. Not like I wouldn’t hesitate to kick anyone out of my seat. But it’s good that it’s open. The library is quiet and almost completely deserted seeing as how everyone’s in class. The librarian and I are the only ones populating the library. I like that it’s quiet and I especially love that I’m the only student in here. It’s reassuring for some reason. I lay out all the books, they’re all different. Some short, some extremely long. Some are leather bound and some are falling apart. I pulled open the first book and started reading. 

“You’re going to want to start with crystals, dear.” I yelped in surprise when out of nowhere, Helen appeared and sat in front of me like we are sitting down to tea.

“What the hell?” I squeaked.

“I thought I could help you hurry your studies along.” She shrugged. The old woman is going to give me a heart attack, “Like I said, crystals.” She pointed to a relatively thin book then left just as quickly as she appeared.

“Crazy old lady.” I muttered but reached to pull open the book. 

There are so many different crystals. And all of them have their uses. It’s amazing, I never thought about any of this stuff. Now I know why my mother always wore certain crystals. I read quickly, only skimming to find what I need. Then I come across the tiger’s eye. The crystal has a lengthy history and has been used for so many different things throughout history. But I think it’s going to be the most useful protective stone I’ll find. It’s supposed to improves vigilance, strengthens will, and protects against negative intentions. Perfect. It’s also supposed to heal and balance energy. It’s a gift that keeps on giving. 

Okay. . .I need these now and they need to be 100% tiger’s eye. I closed my eyes and focused my intentions on summoning a good sized chunk of tiger’s eye. I feel the expenditure of my magic spreading past the school, out of town, crossing the country and farther. I can feel it searching for the crystal. . .then grasping a handful and popping into existence in my hand. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and open my eyes to see a chunk of uncut, unpolished tiger’s eye. If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought I had just picked up a brown rock from outside. 

“Tiger’s eye, great choice, kid.” Helen said, popping back into the library. I jumped again, almost dropping the rock.

“Damnit! Helen. Stop doing that.” I glare at her astral form. 

“I’ll stay and help you enchant them.” She laughs, offering her help. 

“Alright. So now I got the rock. What do I do now?” I ask her in annoyance.

“Now, cut them with magic, scratch a rune into each pendant, enchant them, bless them, then give them to your friends.” She said plainly. 

“How do I cut this big rock into a ton of little rocks?” I asked her dumbly.

“Kid, you’re a spark. Think you can and you will.” She points out, “Just remember that you’re magic is fuelled by intention. You need to focus on what has the be done then put your intent into the magic. You need to be strong in your intentions and the rock will bend to your will.” She says. 

I need twelve cuts. Twelve, hexagonal and pointed stones. I closed my eyes and focus on the rock in front of me. I imagine the rock bending and twisting like water, flowing into the form I desire and solidifying again as pendants to hang on a chain. Changing easily and bending to my will. Twelve pendants. Twelve. . .

“Stiles. You did it, good job kid.” Helen brings me back from my focused meditation over the crystals. I look at the newly formed crystals in my hand. No longer is there a lump of unformed, raw crystal. There’s twelve perfectly cut, hexagonal crystals, pointed at the tip and perfectly sized. 

“Wow. . .just what I wanted.” I marveled at my ability.

“And from South Africa too. . .very powerful crystal.” Helen said, smiling at me.

“Okay, now I have to cut runes in the rocks? What rune?” I ask her.

“This book will tell you.” She said pointing to a small leather bound book. It’s dusty pages leave fibers from the old pages on my fingers. It’s written in what I assume to be Icelandic or Norwegian. Old norwegian too. Fuck. 

“Helen, I don’t speak or read in Icelandic.” I told her pointedly.

“You don’t need to. This text is so dry it’ll dehydrate you.” She laughed at her own joke, “Anyways, the only symbol you need is Ægishjalmur. Better known as ‘The Helm of   
Awe.’ It’s meant to instil fear or awe to whoever sees it and protect the wearer against anyone who abuses power.” She says, watching me flip through the pages then stopping me on the correct page. 

The rune doesn’t look like much. But looks are often deceiving. I clutched the crystals in my hands and closed my eyes, imagining the rune scratched into each crystal. I felt my magic reaching out and a slight burning in my fingers. It’s working well. When the light burning subsides, I open my hand and look at each pendant. The rune is perfectly carved into each one. It’’s a small rune but it’s visible. Next is for the enchantment. 

“I have the necessary ingredients already prepared for the strongest protection spell ever made. The only thing missing is a few drops of your blood. Then you have to infuse it with your intention and purpose, then burn the concoction. Hold the stones in the smoke and work your magic. Then they’ll be good to go.” Helen says with a small smile, “You’re going to have to protect yourself. I can’t help you with that. I will, however, suggest using some of those runes on your own skin.”

I give her a small nod and watch her fizzle out of sight. The next moment, there’s a bowl of mixed herbs sitting in front of me. The only things I recognize are bay and clove. There’s a few drops of blood already mixed in and I assume it’s dragon’s blood. Where Helen managed to find some I’ll never know. I heard the bell ring and knew that Derek would be here any minute. I take a minute to sit back and relax. I felt the pang of a headache in the base of my head and growing fatigue. I didn’t think I had done that much magic but I guess I’d get tired regardless. 

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice reaches me before he does. He walks up to where I’m sitting and eyes me with confusion.

“I’ll explain later.” I sigh, “Can I borrow one of your claws really quick?” He looks at me curiously but reaches his hand out and extends a clawed finger for me to us. I   
quickly take his finger and drag it across my palm, opening up a good sized cut. 

“Stiles, what the fuck?” Derek asks, alarmed at the sight of crimson on my palm. I held my hand over the bowl and let my blood drip into the bowl.

“I needed some of my blood.” I told him casually. He ran over to the librarian and retrieved a first aid kit.

“You know you don’t heal like I do.” He pointed out gruffly, taking my hand and cleaning the cut. I winced but remained as still as I could while he tended to the cut. 

“I know.” I sighed. I watched him work. He put some neosporin on the cut and wrapped a bandage around my palm, firmly securing the wound.

“I don’t like it when you bleed.” He gritted out.

“I know, kochanie. But I had to. The spell’s almost finished, anyways.” I told him. He held my hand gently and started to take away the pain. My headache faded and I feel renewed. I lean against him and relish in the few minutes he spends holding me.

“Harris is an ass.” He says.

“He’s always been an ass.” I remind him.

“Yeah well, now that you’re gone he has no one to be the designated shit taker so everyone’s being getting his shit.” Derek sighs.

“Is it bad that I don’t care?” I laughed.

“I gotta go, I’ll see you at lunch.” He sighed and got up from his seat. He placed a chaste kiss against my lips and left me. 

Alright. Back to work. I double checked to make sure that no one is currently in the library. Even the librarian has stepped out. Alright, now or never. I lit the bowl on fire and listened to the crackle of all the different herbs and ingredients. I felt my magic start to take over and instinct overwhelmed me. I could feel my eyes burning with the familiar glow and my limbs moved on their own accord. I can think of nothing but protecting my family. Keeping them safe from any and all danger. 

I want so desperately to keep them safe. They will be safe. They will be protected because I will protect them. I will keep them safe. I will. I will. I will.  
There’s a loud popping noise, it sounds like a gunshot and I’m brought out off my trance. My hand is smoking, the pendants inside, freshly polished and glowing brightly. They’re good to go. I smile and laugh at the crystals. Perfect. It’s perfect. There’s no way in hell that anything negative is getting past these crystals. I disposed of the scorched bowl and returned to my spot to roll the crystals in my hands. I pulled out a book in archaic latin. Something I actually can read. I should learn how to read norwegian. Could open up a whole new world for me. I pulled out a notepad and started copying down specific symbols that I will be researching later. I skimmed through the book quickly, not spending too much time on certain topics and only picking out what I need. Then the bell rings. Holy shit. I’ve been reading for almost an hour and a half. 

“Yo, Stiles!” Scott bounds up to me with Allison and Isaac hot on his heels. A few steps behind them is the pack. And my mate.

“Hey. . .” I rub my aching eyeballs. 

“How long have you been reading?” Erica asks. 

“Uhm. . .well. . .how long ago were you here last?” I asked Derek.

“An hour and twenty minutes ago.” He let out a breathy chuckle and pulled me into his lap.

“So. . .what’d you get done?” Lydia asked.

“Well, I have these pendants for all of you.” I said, handing them out, “They’re tiger’s eye crystals with a rune of protection, blessed and infused with my. . .intent.” I said, summing it all down.

“Where’d you get this much tiger’s eye?” Derek asked curiously.

“South Africa.”

“So what do they do?” Jackson asked.

“They’re for protection. I have no idea how they will protect you but I do know that nothing evil or negative is going to get to you if you’re wearing those pendants. So please. Please wear them every day until we get this sorted out.” I sighed, “And I would really like it if you all would continue to stay at the Hale house. You’re all safer under that roof than anywhere else.” 

I looked at them all hopefully. I can’t begin to tell them how much better I would feel if they were all under the same roof where I could be in case everything went to shit. 

“Sure, we just need to go get our crap from our houses.” Erica said, taking my hand and squeezing lightly. She can see just how stressed and afraid I am.

“Thank you, just be sure to go in groups.” I exhaled. 

“So what did you bless them in?” Lydia asked.

“Blood. . .a bunch of other stuff that Helen put together for me.” I sighed, “There’s still a lot I need to do. Protection spells. . . I have to carve some stuff in my skin.”

“Excuse me?” Derek demanded.

“Well. . .not so much as carve. . .more like burn.” I shrugged, “They’re runes and symbols. Help me protect myself and such. Wards, you know? Oh fuck! I still need to ward the preserve!” I shouted.

“Stiles. . .don’t you think you might be going a little overboard? Isn’t Donovan just a low level threat?” Derek asked carefully.

“He might be but what if he levels up? Or has help? Or someone stronger comes along? What if I can’t stop something bigger than me?” I asked frantically.

“I think you’re stressing over this a little too much. You need to calm down a little. You know we’re all here to help you no matter what.” Isaac said calmly.  
I know he’s right but I can’t help but want to get ahead of the threats. I want to be strong and protect everyone. 

“Hey, so since we’re all here. . .would you maybe be able to make the lunch thing happen again? I’m starving and I forgot to pack a lunch. . .” Erica smiled at me. Smart cookie trying to lighten the mood.

“Sure, what are you all in the mood for?” I laughed.

“Pizza!” Isaac said, bouncing excitedly.

“You got it.” I close my eyes and scrunch up my nose in concentration. I imagine a massive pepperoni pizza and with a slight popping noise, a steaming, perfect pizza   
appeared on the table. The pack smile and cheer for me and my summoning abilities and grab a few slices. 

“So where does all this food appear from?” Derek asked curiously.

“You know. . .I’m not all that sure. . .my imagination I guess?” I laughed, “I’m not too clear on how my magic creates the stuff. I just know that whatever I think about I   
can usually make it happen.” 

“So cool. . .so if I asked you to summon a ruby for me you’d be able to do it?” Erica asked. I held out my hand and imagined a chunk of ruby. Then shoved my magic out of my body and pulled it back. The palm of my hand gets heavier and when I open my eyes, there’s a nice chunk of rock in my hand. The gemstone in buried in the rock, glinting slightly.

“Wow!” Allison exclaimed.

“Hold on. . .” I said. I concentrated on pulling the gemstone out of the rock itself and forming it into an oval cut. I feel the burn in my palm as my magic shaped the gemstone and I imagine it polished and glinting. I can feel the energy being sapped out of me and I’m reminded about just how much magic I’ve used today. I am pretty damn strong when it comes to magic use and can keep going for a while but after everything I’ve done today, I’m starting to lose steam. I lean against Derek and try to hide the tired feeling that’s flowing through me but fail miserably.

“That’s one hell of a party trick.” Jackson marveled at the gemstone I hand over to Erica.

“Yeah. . .it’s cool. But it uses quite a bit of energy.” I mused.

“It’s amazing.” Erica said, ogling the gem. 

“Keep it.” I smiled at her, “Rubies help with healing and strength.” I say, reiterating the information from the crystal book I had just finished reading. 

“Give your magic a rest for the day, baby.” Derek murmured in my ear.

“Yes, Alpha.” I answered. He’s right, I should rest for the day, I’ve done enough I’ll tackle the warding tomorrow.

I remain cuddled against my Alpha’s chest until everyone must go to their next class and I’m alone once more. I should ward myself while I still can. I stare down at my notes, thinking about the wards I need. I should just use them all. All the wards. Yeah. . .

Derek would be pissed if he came to get me and I have new wards on my body. 

He’d be pissed. . .Well. . .no time like the present.

I concentrated on the wards on the pages and imagined them on my skin. The intricate lines of the wards from different cultures all over the world. I can feel my magic moving on its own accord. I’m pleasantly warm. . .starting to sink into a sea of calm. It’s so fucking peaceful here. My magic is so warm. It’s like being cozied up to my Alpha at the cabin. . . like the night he claimed me. Like making love by the fire. I can feel the magic in my soul. . .wrapping around me. And I feel like I’ve fallen asleep. Like I’ve lost control but in a pleasant way. It’s not terrifying, it’s not dangerous because my magic feels safe. It feels like it’s in control. It feels-

“Stiles!” I can hear Derek’s voice through the void. I can feel the bond reaching for me, pulling me back to reality, “Oh my God-Stiles!” 

“What the hell is happening to him?” Lydia?

“I don’t know. Stiles. . .baby. . .come back to me. . .please, love.” He whispered through the haze. 

“Is he dangerous?” Isaac’s timid voice barely broke through. Everything feels so fuzzy. I want to reach out to them. I want to see my mate. But I want to stay in the warmth. I want to become a part of it. I want. . .

“Stiles, stay with me baby. Don’t stay there. Please.” Derek pleads.

“Quod sicut scriptum est super cutem meam In praesidium omnium Ego dilecto scriptum in lapidem. Et succendatur mea intentio in carne mea ita ut numquam de manu mea.” I can hear my own voice. It’s ethereal, deep and mystical. 

“What is he saying?” Derek asked.

“He’s speaking in latin. He said ‘That which is written in my skin in protection of all I hold dear be written in stone. And burn my intention into my flesh so that I may never be far from power’.” She reiterated what I just spoke. I can feel pleasant warmth traveling over my body. It’s lighting up my senses and burning me. It’s a strange mix of   
pain and pleasure. 

“What’s happening?” Derek shouted.

“Holy shit. . .he’s levitating.” Isaac said in complete awe. 

“Scott! Is the library locked down?” My Alpha is taking charge and I can hear him shouting at the other Alphas in the room to make sure everyone is out of here and no one is going to see whatever I’m about to do.

“Derek, he’s not in control.” Lydia whispered, “He was only like this when-”

“I know.” Derek snapped at her.

“Signa potestatis.” I said clearly.

“Symbols of power. . .” Lydia says. The burning becomes intense around my wrists and I feel like I’m on fire. But it’s strangely comforting. How the fuck. . .I hear gasps from around the room and I wish I could see what’s happening.

“Sigils praesidium.”

“Sigils of protection.” Lydia’s tone strikes me, it’s full of wonder and terror. I feel the burning sensation crawling up my arms, leaving my wrists, thank God.

“Stiles-”

“Don’t touch him!” Lydia shouts at him, “He’s in the middle of burning sigils into his skin. If his magic senses a threat or an interruption. . .it could be bad. Just let the Spark do what it needs to. It won’t hurt him.”

“Infrenaverunt deorum.” 

“Runes of the gods.” Lydia says aloud. The burning climbs further up my arms to my shoulders and I can feel the magic burning against my shoulder blades. 

“Ego Dominus percusserit eum. Possem ita nunc.” 

“N-no!” Lydia shouts.

“What did he say?” Derek questions.

“He says he could kill him. Donovan. Stiles said that he could kill him now.” 

“Stiles, no! You told me we would do it together! You’re not going anywhere without me.” He says frantically. But he couldn’t stop me if he really wanted to. Truth be told, that seems so much simpler than letting him roam. 

“You have no power to stop me, Alpha.” My voice echoes strongly. There is no emotion in my voice. 

“I am your Alpha. Your mate. I have all the power to stop you.” He argues, “I will not let you do this on your own. Please, Stiles. You’ve only taken one life. Let me share the burden of one more.” I can feel the magic inside of me, as if it were another magical entity apart from myself, weighing the options. It’s come to an impasse. My magic can’t operate on it’s own without my say so. Like now. I’ve let my magic run on its own to mark my skin. But now it wants me to allow it to take out the enemy. Serve justice how it sees fit.

“Alpha, I could serve justice right now. I could eliminate the threat. All it would require is the snap of my fingers and it would all be over.” My magic speaks. It’s making pretty damn good sense.

“Not today, Stiles. Please.” Derek tries to convince me. And I can hear the pleading in his tone. He’s trying so hard to keep me from doing something stupid while I’m like this. He’s begging. He knows he can’t stop me, I’m too powerful. But he’s trying to reason with me. Trying to help me come back to myself. I can wait to take down Donovan.

I can wait. For Derek.

“So be it.” The ethereal nature of my voice dissipates and I can feel myself coming back. I’m sliding out of that warm, cozy pocket and into something cold. It’s upsetting. I start to shiver and shake as I come back to my body. I feel the aftereffects of all the magic I just used. The painful ache in my skin and joints and the debilitating exhaustion. I feel like I was just hit by a truck. As I’m being lowered onto the ground, Derek’s warm arms encircle me and pull me close to his chest. 

“Derek. . .”I whined. 

“I’m here, baby. I’m here.” He sighed, relieved.

“'M sorry. . .I didn’t mean to.” I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

“I know, little one.” He murmured, kissing my forehead.

“‘M so tired.” I whispered, “I think I overdid it. . .jus’ a little.” There’s a collective laugh from the pack.

“You think?” Derek asks me sarcastically.

“Take me home, kochanie. Please?” I begged him.

“Let’s go.” He lifts me easily into his arms like I weigh nothing, “I want everyone to get whatever they need for a few day’s stay at my house. When you get to the house I’ll take all of you to a guest room. Be quick about it.” He ordered the betas. 

“I get all tingly when you take charge like that.” I smirked up at him tiredly, barely hanging on.

“Always such a smart ass.” Derek grinned gently at me and carried me out of the library with Scott and Isaac carrying all my books, “As soon as you’re able. . .you’re going to be punished for disobeying me so blatantly.” His tone is laced with suggestion and his seductive smirk is the last thing I process.

“Hot.” I mutter before passing the fuck out. 

My magic still throbbing ever so gently against my skin. . .somehow I feel like a balloon. Just waiting to pop. I guess I’m still not as in control of myself as I thought I was.


	17. Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry, I had such great ideas for this little arc but then I could not pull it together. The conclusion to the whole Donovan thing might be a little flat but it's okay, I promise things will get better.Just a warning for the ending, there's a lot of cursing so just be warned.

Derek P.O.V

My mate lays asleep in our bed. Completely dead to the world. The smell of magic, the burnt ozone smell, completely overpowers his usual scent of cinnamon and pine. I looked at him lying so peacefully. I worked his limbs out of his clothes carefully. His shirt was burned off while his magic burned the symbols in his skin. It lays black against his skin like ink. Like tattoos. 

It’s equally arousing and terrifying. The dark swirls of symbols and words in languages I don’t even know cover his arms like sleeves heading towards his shoulders. They look intense and give him a more frightening appearance. I pulled the covers over my mate and left the room to get the pack situated in guest rooms. 

“How is he?” Lydia asked anxiously as I entered the living room.

“He’s sleeping. He’ll be out for a while, I think.” I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair tiredly.

“You’ve all been put through the ringer today. Why don’t you all just eat and head off to bed?” My dad came into the room carrying a large platter of food for everyone. 

They nodded in agreement and ate quickly enough.

“He was going to take on Donovan by himself. . .” Scott said, looking to everyone to help him process what just happened.

“He doesn’t want any of us involved in his shit.” I told him, “He doesn’t realize that we’re pack and pack stick together. No matter what’s going on.” 

“He’s just gotten so used to dealing with things by himself that he’s sure what to let us help him with.” Lydia thought out loud.

“I don’t think we’ll ever be able to convince him. He has to convince himself.” I told them, “Donovan is. . .an old problem for Stiles. A problem that he’s had even before his father died.”

“He’s going to fight us on this and I just know that in the end he’s going to be the one to take Donovan down. Without our help.” Scott said.

“Not like he needs it.” Jackson said sharply, “What? You all know it’s true. Stiles is almost a god. He’s got powers that none of us could even comprehend. I mean really. . .He definitely does not need our help.”

“Yes he does-”

“For what?” He asked with a smirk, “Oh that’s right. We’re his anchor. Derek’s his mate. Newsflash: it wouldn’t stop him from doing what he wants. None of us could stop him from doing what he wants.” 

“Jackson-” Lydia looks at him reproachfully.

“Look. Stiles is. . .complicated. And we’ve only just become friends after I made his like a living hell for a long time. I’ve seen him, hell we’ve all seen his magic. I’m not sure about the rest of you but I know that what we’ve seen. . .probably ain’t shit compared to his full potential.” Jackson reminds us.

“So what’s your point?” Scott sneered.

“My point, still doesn’t have control over his magic. Why? Because we’re his control. We are what keeps him from going full on vengeful god mode. I saw the inner battle he was fighting today. His magic wanted to take out the threat. If it weren’t for us. . .for Derek, Stiles probably would have let it. The only reason he didn’t was because we asked nicely.” Jackson told everyone.

“So we’re his anchor. We already knew that.” I told him sarcastically.

“Derek. Seriously man, your mate is the most powerful being in the universe. He only stopped his rampage because you asked him. My point, is that he can handle himself. He can do anything he wants to and all I’m saying is that maybe. . .maybe we should let him.” Jackson shrugged. 

“No. Absolutely not.” I put my foot down immediately. There’s no way in hell I would let my mate go on alone and fight this.

“That’s not what I’m saying. I’m not saying he would go alone, obviously we would be there with him but not as backup, he doesn’t really need it. More as. . .moral support. Because when he goes out of control or his magic takes over like that again, we all need to be there to reign him back in.” Jackson says with his arms raised in surrender.

I want to argue. I want to object and tell him to go to hell. I want to tell him he’s fucking wrong. . .but he’s not. And I can’t object to his reasoning. Stiles can obliterate Donovan with the snap of his fingers. I’ve seen him do it. And I know he’s fully capable of neutralizing a threat on his own. Jackson’s right. The only real help we provide is grounding Stiles and bringing him back to himself. That’s really the only way we help. Jackson is so right.

“You’re right.” I say, effectively silencing the argueing going on. I stare at my fingers intently and refuse to meet any of their eyes.

“Derek. . .” Lydia reaches for me and takes my hand sympathetically.

“Nothing makes my wolf howl in anger more than realizing that I’m never going to be able to keep him safe. . .because he can do that on his own. If anything, he’s kept himself and us safe this entire time.” I tell them, “And Jackson is right. He doesn’t need us to help him fight battles because he can do that on his own. He needs us because we are the ones that remind him of his own humanity. We anchor him. And that’s all he needs us for.” 

“So what are we going to do?” Scott asks carefully.

“We’re going to let him fight his battles. We’ll be on the sidelines to provide any amount of help we can. But Stiles can and will take out threats on his own because he can.” I said.

“He can’t just fight all these battles on his own.” Allison says.

“No, of course not. If it were a bigger fight, than of course we would all do our part. But it’s one person in this one instance.” I sighed, “One man that Stiles can defeat without our help.”

“We’ll always be there, Derek.” Jackson reminds me.

“We’ll always be there to ground him even if we aren’t fighting with him.” Erica tries to console me.

“Yes, we will.” I nod in agreement, “I want to be by my mate now. . .I’ll show you all to your rooms. I suggest you get some sleep. Tomorrow's a Saturday and I know   
for a fact that if he wakes up he’s going to want to deal with this.” I tell them, quickly getting to my feet and leading them all to the rooms.

“We’ll figure this out, Derek. Just. . .a growing period. . .” Isaac said sadly.

“I know.” I whisper, “Get some sleep, everyone. I’m sure we’ll be needing it.”

When I made my way back to my room, it’s dark out. The sun has set and the evening is in full swing. I waste no time getting undressed and going into a full shift. I want to pull my mate into my body and keep him there where he would be safe. So I bring him against my body and wrap myself around him. His creamy skin is only visible in certain spots where my black fur doesn’t cover his body. I use my jaws to pull the blanket over the two of us and to my satisfaction, we’re cuddled close and happy.

Stiles settles easily against me and in his deep sleep, sighs contentedly and wraps his fingers around bundles of my fur. His fists refuse to let go and his nose nuzzles against my neck. I can’t help but hum in happiness and feel absurdly content at having my mate so close and happy. Knowing that I am giving him this happiness. 

Stiles is so much stronger than I could ever be. He’s better than I am, smarter, and more compassionate. He’s so much better than I am and in a million lifetimes, I could never deserve an Omega like Stiles. A mate like Stiles. I can’t protect him and I can’t provide for him the way he could for me. He doesn’t need me to. He doesn’t need me. . .

But he does. He needs me to keep him in control. To remind him of who he is. Remind him that there’s people in his life now, people who love him and depend on him. Like me. He needs me to keep him from being consumed by the magic in his soul. And I’ll always be that for him. I’ll gladly be the thing to keep him grounded. I’ll be what holds him here. With me.

. . .

Stiles P.O.V.

I blink back into consciousness slowly. My joints ache and my head is still pounding. I looked at my sleeping mate who’s currently wrapped around me in his wolf form. 

“Der.” I shook him lightly. He growled at me without even opening his eyes and curled around me tighter.

“Der, I gotta get up.” I chuckled. The giant wolf simply rolled over so he’s laying on my lap and nuzzled into my stomach. I laughed and ran my hands through his fur. He’s impossibly soft and course at the same time. There’s a deep rumble in the pit of his chest that sounds very much like purring.

“Bardzo Cię kocham.” I said to him, rubbing behind his ears. He lets out a small yip and I can’t help but laugh, “You’re just a big puppy, aren’t you, Alpha?”   
Next thing I know, Derek is laying butt naked in my lap, no longer shifted. I let out a startled yelp and flail my limbs about in surprise.

“What the hell?” I ask him, “Not that I don’t admire the view.” I say, looking at his quite fantastic ass. He flips himself around so he’s got his body pressed flush up   
against mine and he’s bracing himself on his elbows. His face is so close to mine and I’m staring into his deep hazel green eyes.

“You disobeyed me.” He says sternly.

“Oh. . .right. . .that.” I try to play it off.

“Oh right that.” He repeats sarcastically, “I asked you not to do any more magic.” 

“I know. . .but. . .I just. . .” I’m at a loss for words. Which is very odd for me.

“Stiles.” He says sternly. He pressed his legs against me roughly and his hard cock against me.

“I-I-” Stuttering. Real sexy, Stiles.

“You were out of control, little one.” His voice drops lower and his frown is gentle, giving away his real emotions.

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” I whine. He’s got me squirming underneath him.

“Are you feeling better?” He asks me.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Not feeling weak? Tired? Hurting?” He interrogates.

“My head is throbbing but only a little.” I mumble. He nods and places his hand on the side of my face, lightly stroking me as he takes away my pain.

“You’re too stubborn. We almost couldn’t bring you back.” He tells me.

“I would have come back. . .I could hear you, Alpha.” I whispered, “I’ll always come back to you.” 

“Stiles, you scared me. Bad. I felt so fucking powerless.” His voice breaks at the end and I can see tears in his eyes. I don’t like seeing my Alpha cry. I don’t like that I’m the reason why. I don’t like that I’ve hurt him.

“I’m sorry, Alpha. I’m so so sorry.” I whine and pull him close to me so all his weight is now on top of me. He’s no longer braced on his elbows and I nuzzle into his skin.

“Stiles.” He breathes my name like a prayer, “I’m not strong. Not like you. I’m not. . .enough to protect you, I can’t match your strength.”

“You don’t need to.” I plead with him. My heart beats so fast. Is he telling me he doesn’t want to be my Alpha anymore? He doesn’t want to be my mate? He doesn’t   
want me anymore? Because. . .because he’s not as strong as me?

“Stiles, baby breathe.” He instructs. I try but I can’t bring air into my lungs and I’m gripping onto him like a lifeline.

“Der, please.” I cry, “Please don’t leave me.” My heart hurts so badly.

“Stiles, love I’m not leaving you. Ever.” He reassures me, “I’m sorry baby. You’re misunderstanding me. I love you so much, Stiles, I could never leave you.” 

“B-but-”

“You’re strong. So much stronger than I am and you don’t need me to protect you.” He runs his hands on my sides in soothing motions.

“But I do.” I sniffle, “I do need you to protect me. Derek I need you so much. You hold my heart around your neck. You protect my sanity, my soul. So no. . .I may not often need you to protect my physically, but I will always need you to protect me emotionally and mentally.”

He looks at me like I’ve just revealed the world’s most precious secret. He kisses me gently, his warm lips cradling mine. I’m lost in the kiss and barely notice when he pushes my legs open and places his hips against mine. He ruts against me only once and grunts in need, he’s asking permission.

“Make love to me, Alpha.” I ask him breathlessly. He nods eagerly and kisses me passionately. His tongue working my mouth open and putting me in a warm haze as his fingers work my pussy. His large fingers slide in and out gently, almost reverently. I moan into his mouth and hump against his fingers trying to get more friction. Trying to tell him that I can take more. That I want more.

“Hold still, little one.” He halts my movement with a stern voice and torturously flicks that little bundle of nerves that’s making me see stars. I’m moaning loudly against him and struggling not to move my hips/

“Alpha, please.” I whined.

“I don’t know if you deserve my cock, little Omega. You were very naughty and completely disregarded me and your own safety.” He speaks teasingly. I whine loudly   
and give him my best puppy dog eyes.

“Please, Alpha? Want you so badly.” I nip at his jawline, testing his resolve. It cracks pretty quickly. 

I’m putty in his hands.

. . .

 

“Stiles. We’ve all come to the conclusion that you are completely capable of taking care of Donovan on your own. We’re aware that you don’t want us involved. Our only objection is that we’re there on the sidelines.” Lydia tells me calmly. 

We’re sitting at the dining room table, the pack all surrounding me. They all hate the idea of me taking on the threats solo. None of them really want me to go it alone. Their serious expressions send chills down my spine. I’ve never seen them look this serious. It makes me feel really uncomfortable. 

“In case you can’t pull back and your magic takes control, we’ll be there to reign you in.” Scott says. He stares at me intently. His Alpha is showing. 

“We’re going to let you do this, Stiles-” Derek starts.

“Not like any of us could stop you.” Jackson said sarcastically. Everyone’s eyes shift to him and glares at him, “Oh please. Like he wants us to sugar coat shit for him? You honestly think he’s that sensitive?”

“Jackson you’re being an ass. That’s not how we want to-” Derek begins to reprimand but I interrupt.

“Jackson’s right.” I sigh, “I don’t need any of you to treat me like glass.” 

“That’s not what we’re doing, Stiles.” Derek denies their behaviour.

“Yes, you are. I get it, really, after that whole thing with Jennifer, you’re worried that having to kill someone is going to screw with me.” I call them out on it, “So let’s have   
this conversation. We never did talk about this before. At the risk of sounding callous or sociopathic. . .I still have to say it. Jennifer was a killer. She was a cruel, sadistic, bitch and she threatened me and kidnapped all of you. I don’t regret what I did. She wasn’t going to stop. . .was willing to die trying to steal my power. It came down to you or her and I chose you. I’ll always choose you.”

“We know that, Stiles. But we don’t want you to kill people for us.” Lydia said tightly.

“I promise you that I don’t want to. I don’t want to kill anyone and if I can, I would much rather put Donovan back in Eichen. I don’t want to kill him.” I assured them.

“We just. . .we want to be there. To anchor you. That’s our only condition. We’ll let you take this issue on solo but we’re going to be there.” Derek said sternly. He takes my hand and I can tell by his expression that there’s no argument I can make, it’s out of the question and final. 

“Okay. But you have to promise that you won’t interfere. You won’t put yourselves in danger. I can deal with this but it’s just going to make it harder to concentrate and stay in control if I’m worried about all of you.” I tell them. They nod in agreement.

“So how are we going to do this?” Jackson asked.

“I’m going to scry for his whereabouts.” I sigh and get to my feet. I need a map. And some quartz. I snapped my fingers and summoned what I needed. The familiar popping noise filled the silent room as the pack watched as I pulled a map of the county and a chunk of quartz appeared on the table. 

“What’s scrying?” Scott asked, his head tilts lightly.

“Watch. I just learned how to do this.” I smiled. 

I tied the crystal on a piece of twine and held it over the map. The crystal glows slightly and it spins in a circular motion as I move my arm guiding the crystal. It starts to glow brighter as I hold it over the outer rim of the preserve. I keep the crystal in the area and follow the glowing until it lights up like a beacon and falls heavily onto the map.

“He’s on the outskirts of the preserve. Twenty miles from the house heading north.” I tell them. 

“Well what do we do now?” Isaac asked.

“Now. . .now we go to him and get him back to Eichen before he hurts himself or someone else.” I said, “I’m not going to waste any time. I’m leaving now, call Morell and tell her that we found him and she needs to come and collect him.” 

Derek nodded and retrieved my phone to go and do as I asked. I led the wolves outside and one by one, they all shifted. When Derek returns to my side, I’m surrounded by wolves. Derek strips and I try to not oogle my mate as I follow suit and shift into my fox form. When I shift, I feel an overwhelming sense of nausea and I get that sick feeling in my stomach that can only mean one thing. I toss what little I have in my stomach on the nearby bushes and settle onto the ground to regain my sea legs. 

“Stiles? Are you alright?” Derek approached me carefully and nudged me with his giant wet nose.

“I’m okay, just give me a minute.” I take deep, steadying breaths then return to my shaky feet, “Something must not have agreed with me.”

“We don’t have to go and subdue Donovan. We’ve called Morell, I’m sure she could just as easily take care of the issue.” Scott said, unsure of letting me go.

“I’ll be fine. I want to be the one to put him away. For good, this time.” I said. I want to see him be taken away. I want him to see me and know that he can’t hurt me or   
my family. That his threats will always be nothing to me.

“I must say. . .when I broke out of Eichen I never thought I would be coming after a magician.” Echoes a voice from the tree line. Immediately, the pack surrounds me, snarling at the voice. But I know who it is. I know the sound of that sneer.

I shift back to my human form and pull on my clothes without taking my eyes off the trees. He has yet to show himself but I know that he’s there. Just in front of me, perched inside the thick foliage. Because I can feel him. In my veins I can feel his body sitting in the branches. I can feel his threatening aura. I can hear and smell the malice in his heart. And I can smell the death in the air, because he’s not human. I don’t know what the hell he is but he stinks to high heaven and it’s so unnatural that I can feel my magic burning inside me to right the wrong.

“Good little omega. Pull your clothes on. I have to admit, I never thought you would grow to be this beautiful. I always thought you would present as a beta. But no. . .you even smell sweet.” He sneered. Derek growled and stepped closer to me, “How sweet, you even found a mate.” 

“Cut the shit, Donovan and stop hiding like a coward.” I growl. I can hear his chuckle and then he jumps out of the tree, landing on his bare feet.

He looks like a fucking mess. His curly dark hair is matted and holds an assortment of leaves and twigs. He’s covered in dirt and his clothes from Eichen are in tatters. He looks like he’s spent weeks rolling in the forest. But his face is the worst. It’s contorted and his razor sharp shark teeth glint in the light. His eyes glow a sickening gray color and he’s got claws. But the worst is the blood that’s caked around his mouth. Human blood.

“So you can tell I had myself a little snack.” He grins maliciously, “I have to say, she was quite delicious.”

“You son of a bitch. You killed someone!” I shouted at him, my anger is slowly starting to take over and I’m barely holding back the magic that wants so desperately to   
serve justice.

“Wendigos gotta eat.” He jokes so easily, “I waited a long time to get my revenge on you and your family.” 

“You don’t know who you’re dealing with.” I growled, “And this is going to be far too easy for me.”

I took hold of my eagerly waiting magic and expelled it from my body in long ropes of white energy. It feels so good to shed this excess energy and I watch Donovan’s startled expression turn from arrogant to terrified in a split second. My magic ties itself around his wrists and starts to burn his skin. He lets out an angry wail and tries desperately to break the bonds but he can’t. Because my magic is unbreakable. 

“You fucking arrogant son of a bitch!” He screams indignantly, “I waited six years to fucking kill you! You know what the first thing I did when I got out of Eichen was?   
I went to your father’s grave and fucking pissed on it. Danced on it. I revelled in the fact that now. . .both of us are orphans.”

“Shut the fuck up, Donovan.” I snarled. My emotions are going haywire now and I’m slipping out of control. There are small explosions going on around the yard and the pack is starting to panic. 

“He got what he fucking deserved. The good Sheriff.” He sneered, “I only wish it had been me that put the bullet in his brain myself.”

“You piece of shit!” I shrieked, “I was just going to turn you over to Morell but now? Now you’ve killed someone. And I won’t let that go unpunished.” 

I stepped closer to him, my eyes starting to glow their unnatural bright white color. Donovan snarls at me like a rabid dog, goading me. 

“Stiles! Don’t!” Derek shouted at me, getting my attention, “You’re not a killer. He needs to be put away.”

“Don’t give in to him, Stiles. You’re so much better than that.” Lydia pleads.”

“Stiles, Stiles!” Donovan mocks, “How fucking pathetic. They’re lying to you. You are a killer, Stiles. You’ve been a killer since you were just a little boy.”

My breath hitched. That piece of shit is trying to turn this around on me.

“You come from a family of killers. You, your father, and who knows what your bitch mother did in her lifetime but if she’s anything like you. . .someone’s been at the short end of the Stilinski murder stick.” He jeered. 

Something snapped inside of me. He can mock me and he can even mock my father but he will not say anything ill of my mother. I tightened my magic’s grip on his   
wrists and forced him to his knees. The smell of burnt flesh from his wrists curls my toes. He cries out in pain and tries to fight my hold on him but loses. I’ve let my magic work on its own accord now and I’m just watching in satisfaction as my magic doles out justice.

“You petulant child.” My voice is deep. It shakes the very Earth we stand on, “Your mother leaving you when you were but a child made you bitter. She saw no value in you and could no longer bear to be around you. Then when your father was killed, that bitterness grew. But it was directed to the wrong man. Noah Stilinski was not responsible for your father’s death yet you attacked him. . .even in death.”

“What that fuck are you?” He snarled.

“Stronger than you.” The spark inside me spoke, “And after years of plotting and spending all your miserable time alone devising a plan to hurt me any way you could. . .you’ve failed. Failed yourself and your father. You, Donovan, are a failure and a murderer. Turned yourself into a wendigo to overpower me, became this monstrosity only to fail.”

“Stiles-” Derek’s wide eyes try to get me to reign myself in but I’m nowhere near done with this punk. I hold my hand up, silencing him.

“I’m not going to kill you, though death would be a kindness to a miserable soul like yourself. No. I’m going to let you live because every day you lay in your cell in Eichen, every day you spend, medicated out of your mind, you will think of me. And you will know that I’ve made a life for myself. And you. . .you’ve failed your only life’s mission.” I say, “This. . .this is justice for the life you’ve stolen. For the threat you’ve become.”

“You son of a bitch! Too much of a fucking pussy to kill me? Just like your father. . .a coward.” He spat. 

“Quod ille et nunc est, recensere ad quid quondam.” I spoke.

“That which he is, change to what he once was.” Lydia translated for the pack. They held their breath, unsure how to deal with this. They promised to hold back and wait. Not to interfere.

My magic curled around Donovan like a cocoon and lit the backyard brightly. The pack shielded their eyes from the brightness but I watched, enraptured by the beauty of my magic. Donovan let loose a loud wail of pain. That I ignored. When the magic cleared, his shark teeth are gone and his claws are nonexistent. He looks exhausted and I feel extremely satisfied. With my magic sated, I feel myself coming back to my body and I’m not longer glowing. I smirk at the wheezing body in front of me.

“What the hell did you do to me?” He screeched.

“I made you human again you fucking prick.” I grinned, “Now when you’re locked up at Eichen, you won’t be able to hurt anyone.”

“NO!” He screamed. His body thrashed about, trying to break the bonds around his wrists but failing. It’s almost comical watching him flop around like a fish. 

“Be grateful. A wendigo is an abomination and to keep you fed would take human flesh. I could have killed you.” I said rebukingly. 

“Kill me then!” He screams, “Kill me, you son of a bitch!” I laughed in his face.

“When you get put away, I’m going to make sure that you’re locked so far away that you will never see the sun again. You will never be out in society. I will never. . .ever have to think about you again. And I promise you. I won’t.” I smiled at him. I watch him roll on the ground and scream in frustration. His temper tantrum stuns the pack. And I’m unbelievably happy.

“Stiles!” I hear Morell’s voice calling from around the house. I’m getting tired of listening to Donovan’s cursing. He’s like a toddler that doesn’t get what he wants. So I snapped my fingers and he flopped to the ground. Unconscious. 

“Stiles. . .did you-” Isaac squeaked.

“No I didn’t kill him. He’s just sleeping. I was getting annoyed.” I sighed. Morell came around to the back and saw a limp Donovan and looked at me in disbelief.

“Didn’t think you had it in you.” She laughed. She doesn’t sound angry or accusing at all, “Relax. Killing him would have been easier. I applaud you for taking the high road.”

“Yeah, well, what can I say? I do everything the hard way.” I muttered.

“Thank you for gift wrapping him for us. I think I would blow my own brains out if I had to listen to him all the way back to Eichen.” We laughed together. The pack   
looks lost. No one’s really sure how to respond to our conversation.

“If you wouldn’t mind, I would really like to go inside and sleep this off. Thank you again for giving me the heads up. And you were right. He was not a major threat at   
all. Asshole actually thought he’d be a challenge.” I sighed. 

Handling Donovan was like handling a fly. Ultimately, he was an insignificant threat. And I didn’t need to go so overboard on all the protection in the house but. . .better safe than sorry and knowing me and my family, we’re trouble magnets. 

“Of course. And Stiles, I think we should speak in private. Soon.” Her voice lowered.

“Is it urgent?” I asked tiredly.

“I think it be better to speak alone.” She said warningly.

“I don’t think so.” Derek said, coming up to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders possessively.

“Stiles, I know you want to bring your mate but this is a matter best discussed between magic users.” She sighed. I looked to Derek and saw how unsure he is.

“Thanks, but whatever you tell me I’m just going to tell Derek later. So to spare me from having to repeat myself I think it would be best to bring him along.” I told her straight up. 

“I guess there really isn’t any room for argument, then. Can one of you wolves get Mr. Donati into my car please. Good evening, Mr. Stilinski, I’ll be in touch.” She nodded to me reluctantly and turned to leave. 

Boyd stepped up and grabbed Donovan’s arm and dragged him, following Morell to the car. I turned around to see the pack all staring at me with an array of different expressions. There’s shock. And fear. But there’s also concern there. Concern for me.

“I’m fine, guys. He deserves a lot worse, in my opinion. But I know that every day he’s being forced to take meds of living in a tiny cell. . . he’ll be living in hell.” I sighed, “I’m sorry if I scared you all. I know it’s hard for you to see me like that and believe me, I hate that you have to. But I won’t lie because seeing him being hauled back is making me insanely happy.”

“Stiles, we just. . .we just want to know you’re okay.” Derek said, rubbing my arm slowly.

“I know, kochanie. I am okay. I promise. I’m right as rain. You all are safe and that piece of shit is going back to where he belongs.” I smiled a small smile. 

“Why don’t we get you inside. Pack cuddles tonight?” Isaac asks shyly. 

“Sure, that sounds great.” I said, pulling him into a gentle hug.

We all retreated back into the house and went into our rooms to get ready for bed. The minute Derek and I get behind closed doors, he’s pulling me into his arms and sliding his hands all over my body. 

“You worried me.” He sighs, slipping my clothes off. 

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” I whispered, nuzzling his shoulder.

“Just be honest, please. Are you okay?” He asked me.

“I’m okay. What he said hurt. . .but he’s just . . .severely disturbed.” I sighed, “When he threatened my father, dad would just be disappointed. He tried to get through to him but it never worked. Donovan always had a knack for saying shit that was extremely painful. But dad always took it in stride. Just like I’m going to do now.” I tell him.

“Donovan’s an ass.” Derek said, placing gentle kisses all over my face. He’s got me naked in front of him now. He picks me up and lays me gently on the bed. 

“I’m not going to think about him ever again.” I tell Derek honestly. 

“I hope they throw him in a hole and throw away the key.” Derek growls.

“Me too.” I agree. I watch my mate as he pulls out my gray sweats and one of his warm henleys. He takes his time, gently dressing me and I let him.

“I love you so much, Stiles. Your father would have been proud of you. Of how far you’ve come.” Derek whispered in my ear.

“I know.” I whisper back, placing a kiss on his warm cheek.

He spends the next few minutes kissing me senseless. When he finally gets up off my body, he gets dressed quickly and takes me back up into his arms.

“Come on, the pack’s probably waiting for us.” He says.

“You got it, big guy.” I kissed his nose playfully and snuggle into his chest as he carried me out of the room to go join the pack. When we make it downstairs, there are pillows and blankets everywhere and the pack are all lying closely together. When they see us, there’s a smile on every one of their faces. They’re happy to see us. They’re happy to see me. They don’t think I’m a killer and they don’t think I’m a coward. Despite the little conflict with Donovan, my pack is still beside me. They’re still in my corner and even though they know what I can do, they don’t fear me. I have a family and I’ll always have them backing my play. And I know that they’ll never let me face my problems alone, they’re always going to be there for me. And I know I’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my readers! You all are awesome so let me know what you think. What you're feelin and if you have any ideas!


	18. The Doppler Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really inspired for this one, I wrote for two days straight!

March 16th

Stiles P.O.V

The buzzing of everyone’s alarms startled me into consciousness. I jumped up and immediately regret it. There’s a sickening turning in my stomach and I feel the bile in my stomach rising. I get up quickly and run to the nearest bathroom and toss my cookies into the toilet. It’s fucking nasty. I hate the heaving, the burning, the sickening taste in my mouth. I feel a warm hand rubbing circles on my back and I look up to see Derek’s tired eyes staring at me worriedly.

“I must be coming down with something.” I spat into the toilet, clearing my mouth. I grunt, wiping off the sweat on my brow.

“I should stay home with you today.” He sighs.

“No, no I’m okay, really. I’m already feeling better.” I object, “I’ll just stay in bed today, love.”

“You’re sick, Stiles. I don’t want you home alone.” 

“He won’t be alone, Derek. I’ll stay with him today.” Lydia says from the doorway.

“If I’m not letting Derek stay home from school, what makes you think I’ll let you?” I ask her sarcastically.

“I’ve finished my coursework a long time ago, Stiles. I have zero obligation to go to school anymore.” She flips her hair over her shoulder. 

“Fine.” I give up. There’s no arguing with her, “Lydia can take care of me today, Der. It’ll be fine.” I’m too tired to object anyways. I feel so fucking weak and gross right now.

“Are you sure? It’s really no problem, baby. I don’t want to leave you while you’re sick.” Derek asked, his fingers carding through my hair.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Call me at lunch.” I tell him.

“Do you want to move to the bedroom?” He asked me.

“No, I think I’m just going to sit here for a little bit.” I give him a weak smile and settle against the wall.

“Okay, I’ll go get you some juice and-”

“Nope. You go get everyone going for school. Jackson’s starting to fall behind and he can’t afford to be late. So you go be the big bad Alpha and get everyone’s asses moving.” Lydia interjected, “We all woke up late as it is and you have about five minutes to get everyone’s asses up and out.” Derek nodded hesitantly and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

“Call me if you need anything at all.” He tells me.

“Yes, Alpha.” I said with a small smile.

He shook his head and quickly left the bathroom before he could change his mind. I felt the bile rising in my throat and hunched over the rim of the toilet. I blew chunks. Again. 

“Oh honey.” Lydia said sorrowfully. She rubs gentle circles on my back and waits patiently.

“Fuck my life.” I groaned miserably.

She spoke to me gently about whatever came into her head. I wasn’t listening though. I feel so shitty I’m barely aware right now. I’m just concentrating on trying to stay upright.

“Okay, they’re gone now.” Lydia said.

“Great?” I asked sarcastically.

“Stiles, when was the last month you went in for contraception?” She asked me.

“What? Well. . .” Oh shit.

Oh fuck. Oh fucking shit. 

“Stiles, breathe.” She spoke softly, “It’s going to be okay. We don’t even know if you’re pregnant. You could just have the stomach flu.”

“Lyds, my last shot was in January. It’s March. It’s fucking March.” I whimpered, “We’ve had so much sex. . .there is no way that I’m not pregnant.” I felt hot tears streaming down my face.

“Sweetie you need to calm down. Get up, shower, get dressed then let's go to get you tested.” She said. There’s Lydia Martin, the clear headed, pragmatic Lydia. 

But I see her wide eyes. I see her trying to be strong for me. She knows that I’m freaking out and one of us needs to be levelheaded. I nodded slowly and tried to pull myself together. She helped me up onto my shaky feet and got me upstairs into my bathroom where I numbly worked through getting my clothes off and getting into the shower while Lydia went downstairs to make me a light breakfast. I stood under the hot water. . .completely still.

If I am pregnant. . .what do I do? How do I raise a child? I’m still a child myself. Alright, I guess I haven’t been a kid in years but still. I’m so young. And Derek. Fuck. How’s he going to deal with this? We’ve only been mated for three months. He had dreams. He had goals. Now I’m saddling him with a kid? Is he really going to be on board for this?

What if he asks me to get rid of it? The thought alone curls my toes and I feel like throwing up again. My arms curl around my stomach protectively and I want to hide. What the fuck am I thinking? Derek would never ask that from me. He would never want to get rid of his pup. No matter what. He loves me and he’ll love this pup.  
Holy shit. . .there’s so much that I have to do. If I am pregnant I have to see a doctor. I have to take vitamins. I have to eat better. I have to get a room ready. The baby will need a nursery. Oh but what else will it need? Toys, clothes, a crib a- 

“Stiles? You okay? You’ve been in there for fifteen minutes now.” Lydia calls for me.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. Just give me a minute.” I answered meekly. 

After washing my body robotically and getting out, Lydia gives me a small smile and hands me my toothbrush. She hasn’t left my side. She keeps at least one hand on me the entire time, making sure I know she’s there. Her hand feels like a chain that’s managed to tether me to the Earth because right now I feel like I could float away.

“Alright, I called ahead and got you an emergency appointment with a family friend at the hospital.” She tells me calmly, “Melissa is going to be there too. Don’t worry, I’ve sworn her to secrecy. I just thought that another familiar face might be good.”

I nod numbly. Melissa McCall. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen let alone talked to the woman. Even now that Scott and I are good friends, I still haven’t seen her around as much as I wish I could have. She was always very nice to me. Even offered to take me in after my dad died but I declined. I didn’t want to be around people. I wanted to be on my own. 

“Stiles, I know you’re scared but you need to snap out of it.” Lydia said carefully, “You’re mated to a wealthy, loving Alpha who would do anything for you and your baby. Derek won’t be mad. He’ll be thrilled if you’re pregnant, so will the rest of the pack.”

“I’m terrified. . .what if I’m a shit parent?” I ask her with tears in my eyes.

“That won’t be possible. You’re going to be an amazing parent, Stiles. And just remember that it takes a village. And if the kid turns out a little wonky, we’ll all share the blame.” She smiles.

I laugh and wipe away the tears.

“Thanks, Lyds.” I sniffle.

“This kid of yours will be the most spoiled creature on Earth. And to be honest. . .I think Ally and Isaac are going to be right behind you in the baby department.” Lydia smirked.

“Christ. Could you imagine three babies all at the same time?” I asked her. She looked absolutely horrified.

“I think I would jump off a cliff if I had to deal with three pregnant Omegas at the same time.” She laughed, “Let’s get you in the car, baby momma.”

She’s managing to calm my nerves and I’m starting to relax. She’s right. Derek would be thrilled and I have an amazing support system. I can do this. . .I can do this. Lydia drives us, the picture of graceful tranquility.

“What if the baby is a spark?” I paled at the realization.

“So? Wouldn’t that be a good thing?” She asks me.

“I mean, it would be extremely dangerous for the baby. There are only two sparks in existence. Me and Helen. The baby would be extremely rare and that would make it extremely dangerous.” I said, suddenly feeling breathless and overwhelmed.

“Stiles, breathe, like I said earlier, you have an entire pack behind you. Plus, the kid has you. Trust me when I say that it’ll be the safest pup on Earth.” She smiles at me warmly.

“I just don’t want it to be in danger.” I whisper, “What if I lose control? What if I end up hurting it?” 

“That’s not possible, Stiles. You would never hurt your child and your magic would never hurt it either. You’re scared. Just try to breathe and stop worrying so much.” She said, laying a warm hand on my thigh.

“You’re right. You’re right, I’m sorry. I’m scared. I’m-”

“Stiles. Seriously. Stressing isn’t healthy for the baby.” She chastised, “And there’s still a pretty good chance that the kid could be human. Or a werewolf.”

“I hope it’s a werewolf. I’d feel so much better if it’s a wolf.” I say honestly.

“No matter what the kid turns out to be, Stiles, you’re going to be an amazing mom. You and Derek are going to be amazing parents.” She says confidently.

“Thanks, Lyds.” I smiled at her, finally breathing just a bit easier.

“Are you still feeling nauseous?” She asked me.

“Yeah, but it’s bearable.” I answer.

“Now, I’m just saying that if I’m not the God mother. . .I’ll hurt someone.” She smiled. I giggled like a little girl. 

When we get to the hospital, she leads me to the OB/GYN and sits me down while we wait for Melissa to get here. We’re waiting all of five minutes before Nurse McCall is sprinting into the room.

“Oh, Stiles!” She smiles but I can see the tears in her eyes.

“Hey Melissa.” I get up to hug her.

“I can’t believe that you might be pregnant! It seems like only yesterday you were running around the Sheriff’s office.” She gushes.

“Stiles Stilinski?” Another nurse calls from the doorway.

“That was obscenely fast. . .” I mumble before going pale again.

“It’ll be okay, sweetheart. This will be more than okay, it’s going to be amazing. I promise.” Melissa smiled, taking my hand and tugging me gently into the exam room. Lydia’s right behind me with a warm hand on my back.

“Okay, Stiles. We’ll just get straight to business.” The doctor smiles warmly at me, “I’m Dr. Pratt.”

She asked me some basic questions, got my insurance all taken care of us and had me fill out a bunch of forms on family medical history. After the formalities, she handed me a cup and requested my urine. When that was done, she whisked away me pee and excused herself from the room to test it.

“This is so surreal.” I whispered, hunched over on the paper covered chair.

“This is so exciting!” Lydia squeaked in joy.

“Having a baby is such a wonderful experience.” Melissa said calmly, “Scott was such a good baby.”

“How did you know you were pregnant?” I asked her.

“Well, I kept getting sick. All the time. It wasn’t morning sickness it was all day sickness. And I had the weirdest cravings. But I didn’t really figure it out until the seventh week.” She smiled fondly.

“What was it like being pregnant?”

“It was wonderful when I wasn’t sick or when he wasn’t kicking me with all he had.” She laughed.

“Were you scared?” I asked timidly.

“Of course. It’s in a mother’s nature to be scared out of her mind. I was worried I would do something wrong or raise him wrong. I was terrified that I would be a terrible mother or that I wouldn’t be able to keep him safe. But I was worried for nothing.” She smiled, “Scott turned out perfectly and I am a good mother. Once I let go of the fear, I was able to embrace everything else. I mean sure, he would act up and I would have to punish. You can’t have the good without the bad. But it’s worth every fight. Every struggle. It’s worth it when you get to hold your baby and see yourself in them every day. When you get to tuck them in at night and read them a story. It’s worth it when you get to see your baby grow up and make a family of his own.”

“You’re wonderful, Melissa.” Lydia smiled.

Melissa told us stories of Scott’s childhood while we waited for the test results to come back. Lydia and Melissa manage to bring me back to normalcy and I’m not freaking out anymore. I’m calm and dare I say. . .excited?

“Stiles, honey, your phone’s ringing.” Melissa broke me from my thoughts.

“It’s Derek.” I say looking at the caller ID. My heartbeat speeds up, “God what do I say?”

“Pretend you’re still at home.” Lydia said quickly.

“Hi Der.” I say shakily.

“Hey, love. You feeling better?” He asks worriedly.

“Yeah, loads better.” I say truthfully. I do feel much better.

“Good. Is Lydia taking good care of you?”

“She’s the best.” I laugh.

“Good, baby. I’m worried about you, you sure you don’t want me to come home early? I can skip baseball practice today.” He offered.

“No, no you don’t need to do that. I’m fine. I’ll see you when you get home tonight, kochanie.” I tell him.

“Okay. Feel better, baby. I love you.” He tells me warmly. His voice makes me feel like I’m rolling in sunshine.

“I love you too, kochanie.” I tell him and quickly hang up when I hear the door opening.

“Okay, Mr. Stilinski. Results are back.” My heart feels like it’s going to explode, “Congratulations, you’re indeed pregnant.”

I feel like my world is exploding. I’m so unbelievably happy. But so terribly nervous. Lydia and Melissa squeal and hug me tightly. 

“Your last contraceptive injection was in January. So I assume that you conceived sometime mid February, given how sexually active you’ve described yourself to be. You’re most likely around eight weeks. So I would say you’re due October 2nd. But that’s just tentative.” Dr. Pratt smiles at me.

“Oh my God. . . it’s really happening.” I whispered.

“Congratulations, Stiles. Now, I would like to have you come in for your first ultrasound this Saturday. I had a cancelation for a one o’clock appointment.” She speaks calmly.

“Yeah. . .that sounds good.” I said, still shell shocked.

“If you would like, we can listen to the baby’s heartbeat.” She smiles at me, she can totally see I’m about to wig out. I nod quickly and place my hands over my abdomen.

“This is amazing, Stiles. I’m so happy for you.” Lydia said. She wrapped an arm around me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

“Congratulations, kiddo. Your parents would be so proud.” Melissa said with tears in her eyes. My parents. God I wish my mother and father could be here for this. They should have been here for this.

“I wish they were here.” I mumbled. Melissa took my hand and squeezed sympathetically. When the doctor returned, she wheeled in a machine that reminded me a bit of Karen from Spongebob Squarepants. 

“Okay, please lay back.” Dr. Pratt says calmly. I follow her instructions and she pulls up my shirt and squirts blue gel on my stomach. The coldness of it makes me flinch, 

“So, this is a fetal doppler machine. We’ll be able to hear the heartbeat. You can buy one for yourself at Walmart or CVS if you want to. It doesn’t harm the baby at all.”   
I nodded and watched as she placed the little handle thing on my abdomen and searched for the fetus. The room is completely silent then. . .there’s a thumping noise. The baby’s heartbeat fills the room and tears are falling down my face. It’s such a beautiful sound. 

“Holy shit. . .” I gasp.

“Stiles. . .can’t you hear it?” Lydia says, tears are falling down her face too, “There are two three heartbeats.”

“What?” I squeak.

“Your heartbeat is the slower one. . .but the two other heartbeats are faster, 160 beats a minute. Congratulations, Stiles. Twins.” Dr. Pratt laughs.

“Oh my God.” I feel like I’m going to pass out.

“They sound amazing.” Melissa cries.

“Twins!” Lydia squeals. 

“Twins. . .Derek’s going to shit himself.” I laugh weakly.

We sat and listened to the heartbeats while I tried to wrap my head around the fact that I’m pregnant with twins. Motherfucking twins. . .When the doctor put away the doppler I instantly miss hearing their heartbeats. 

“Why don’t we talk about prenatal care?” The doctor suggests, “So at nine weeks, the babies are about the size of a grape. You’re not going to be showing until between the   
twelfth and sixteenth week. Right now, you’re going to be hit full force with symptoms. Morning sickness, mood swings, things like that.” 

I listened intently as she described the foods I have to ignore while being pregnant. She gave me pamphlets on everything I could ever wander about while being pregnant. It’s amazing how much information there is and I’m sure I’ll be doing plenty of my own research. I accepted all of the information and made a note on several key points. Dr. Pratt also gave me a list of prenatal vitamins to get. 

“Alright, I think that’s about it. I’ll be seeing you on Saturday, then. Congratulations again, Stiles. Please feel free to call if you have any questions or emergencies.” Dr. Pratt said. She gave me a final handshake and Lydia a quick hug before leaving the room. 

“Thank you so much, Melissa.” I whispered to her.

“It’s no problem sweetheart. I’m glad you wanted me around for this. I’m so proud of you, baby. Please come see me more often.” Melissa smiled.

“I will.” I said giving her a hug goodbye and walking out with Lydia.

“Why don’t we stop at the store on the way home and get everything you’ll be needing?” She asked, “How are you going to tell Derek?” 

“I can’t just. . .tell him ‘Hey Derek, I’m pregnant’?” I asked incredulously.

“Hell no! You are not half-assing this!” She objected.

“Alright well. . .you have any ideas?” I asked her.

“Of course!” She smiled, “We’re going to get you a home pregnancy test and we’ll find the cutest pair of baby booties.”

“Giftwrap them then give it to Derek?” I asked.

“Yes!” She squeaked, “God, it’s going to be adorable.”

I laughed and rested my hands over my stomach, slowly caressing the growing babies I’m carrying.

“I can’t believe I’m having twins.” I sighed.

“Derek’s going to pass out.” Lydia laughs, “You’re going to get so fat.”

“Gee, thanks, Lyds.” I snarked, “How did you even think I might be pregnant?”

“You were sick yesterday. And against this morning? Major indicator. Plus, I’m a banshee and an Omega. I can sense these things.” She shrugged, “Not to mention last night when we were all cuddling, you slept with your arms around your middle and I actually saw a little bit of glowing going on.”

“Jesus.” I whispered, “Really?”

“Yeah. Like a faint white light around you. It was pretty beautiful actually.” She smiled.

Lydia insists on taking me to a little baby boutique in town for the booties. She looks completely in her element as she browses the shelves and pulls me along to look at all the baby stuff. We’re both in baby cuteness overload looking at all the little outfits and shoes. It’s all incredibly adorable. 

“Oh my god, these are perfect!” Lydia squaled. She held up a pair of red and black baby Converse. My jaw dropped and I felt the tears stinging my eyes.

“These are perfect.” I gushed as the tears fell. Lydia laughed and brought me into a hug.

“Don’t cry, Stiles.” She laughed.

“I can’t help it!” I squeaked. She laughed even harder and tugged me to the register. 

She managed to find a doppler thingy for me to use later and we got the shoes gift wrapped.

“I can’t wait to buy you all sorts of clothes.” Lydia smiled brightly, “Oh! How are you going to tell the pack?”

“I have a feeling you can coordinate something good.” I said, delegating the task to Lydia who bounced excitedly and nodded.

We made another stop at a CVS to get the pregnancy test and prenatal vitamins on the list. On the way home, Lydia spoke animatedly about all the different activities that she’s going to do with me. Baby momma yoga classes, shopping, all that junk. She’s so excited for me and her excitement is almost hard to beat. But I just can’t wait to tell Derek. Even though this is happening sooner than either of us planned and it’s technically my fault for not staying on top of the shots but. . .I’m so insanely happy. It may just be the Omega in me, but being pregnant feels right. It feels like I’m doing something amazing. Because I am. I’m carrying Derek’s pups. I’m actually carrying Derek’s pups! 

Holy fuck. . .

“Talia’s going to be insanely happy.” I laughed.

“She’ll be bouncing off the walls!” Lydia smiled, “Oh my God! What are we going to do about spring break? That’s next week!” 

“Fuck, I completely forgot.” wow, next week?

“We’ll have to celebrate you being preggers, obviously! Oh my God! We should make the announcement photos at Disneyland!” She gushed.

“Oh my God, really?” I laughed, “Well. . .I actually have never been to disneyland. . .”

“Oh that settles it, we’re going to disneyland next week and we’re going to make the cutest fucking announcement photos. You should hold off on telling everyone till we get back next week.” She pointed out.

“That sounds like a good idea. I don’t think they’ll be able to hear the heartbeats for another two weeks anyways.” I laughed.

“I’m so excited!” She bounced.

When we got back to the Hale house, Lydia made me go take the test while she prepped the shoes in the box. Ten minutes later, we’re taping a positive pregnancy test to the lid of the box and I wrote a message around it for Derek. ‘Congrats, daddy.’ Lydia thought it was adorable. I just couldn’t believe I’m gift wrapping baby shoes for my mate. It feels so surreal.

“Are you hungry? We should feel you.” Lydia suggested.

“I really, really want curly fries. And tartar sauce. Do we have tartar sauce?” I asked hopefully.

“Aaaand there’s the cravings.” Lydia laughed, “There’s tartar sauce but no curly fries.”

“That’s okay, I’ll take care of that. You want anything?” I asked her.

“Onion rings sound delicious.” She suggested.

“Ugh, yes.” I agreed.

I focused my energy and thought about what I wanted. There’s a loud popping noise and all of a sudden, it’s raining potatoes and onions.

“Oh fuck!” I shout.

“What the hell?” Lydia asks, shielding herself from the downpouring of potatoes.

“I don’t know what just happened!” I concentrated on getting the potatoes and onions out of the house. My magic feels a little wonky. It feels like a slippery fish that I’m trying to grip. I concentrate a little harder and grasp it firmly. Then, there’s another popping noise and the flying spuds are gone. The onions have disappeared.

“I think being pregnant affecting my magic.” I said skeptically.

“It wasn’t going haywire yesterday. . .”

“I was super focused yesterday. Now that I’m calm and aware of my body. . .my focus is a little off.” I said, “Let me try one more time.”

Lydia groaned and braced herself for flying vegetables. I grabbed my magic and held tight. I felt it bloom inside me and there’s another popping noise. The smell of fresh onion rings and curly fries filled my nose and I threw my fist in the air.

“Yes!” I yelped.

“Good job, magic man.” She laughed and popped an onion ring in her mouth. 

I squirted the tartar sauce on my curly fries and chowed down. Lydia spent the afternoon with me buying three day passes to Disneyland.   
“I’m so excited for spring break. This is going to be such a fun trip.” She smiled.

“We’re going to have to get a hotel.” I told her.

“I already booked us rooms at a nearby hotel.” She replied, “I haven’t been to Disneyland in years!”

“It’s going to be really hard keeping this a secret from the entire pack.” I told Lydia.

“Ask Derek tonight when you tell him if he wants to wait or not. Either way, we’re all going to Disneyland.” Lydia shrugs, “We’ll still make announcements.”

“I’m so nervous to tell him.” I smile shyly.

“I know, honey. But he’s going to be so happy. He’s going to be ecstatic.” She smiled.

“Lyds, I think we’re going to end up telling everyone today. Derek is shit at keeping secrets from his family.” I tell her.

“Why don’t we bake cookies for everyone? Butter them up before you spill the beans.” She suggested.

“That sounds good to me.” I jump up and grab all the ingredients.

A few hours and a couple batches of cookies later, I’m tired as fuck. Lydia says she’s hidden away the gift and that I should be resting. I don’t fight her when she nudges me onto the sofa and lays a blanket on top of me. It doesn’t take long for me to pass out.

. . .

“Stiles, baby wake up.” Derek’s warm voice nudges me awake. I wiggle my way into his lap and he laughs gently, pulling me into his arms and cuddling me.

“Missed you.” I mumbled.

“I missed you too, little one.” He placed a warm kiss on my forehead.

“What time is it?” I asked tiredly.

“A quarter to seven.” He answered. Fuck, I slept for five hours, “Everyone’s home, dinner’s almost done.”

“Dinner. . .”

“Are you feeling better?” He asks hopefully.

“Yes, Alpha. I’m fine now.” I whisper, nuzzling his neck.

“I hope you haven’t got the flu. I hate when you’re sick.” Derek grunts. His arms tighten around me and I feel like I want to cry. I feel the tears burning my eyes, “Why are you crying, baby? What’s wrong?”

“I just love you so much.” I cried.

“I love you two, sweetheart.” He chuckles.

“Stiles, I put the thing under your pillow.” Lydia interrupts us with a knowing grin.

“Der, can we go to our room?” I asked him. He gave me an odd look but nodded and carried me up the stairs.

“What’s going on?” He asks when we get into the room.

“Close the door and come over here.” I tell him with a shy smile. He does as I ask and sits by my side, “I have a present for you.” I tell him. My heart is beating quickly as I take out the gift box and put it in his hands.

“Love, you were supposed to stay home and rest. Not go out shopping with Lydia.” He chuckles.

“Trust me, kochanie, you’ll like this gift.” I smile.

I watch him opening the box, carefully unwrapping the ribbon and lifting the lid. His expression went from amused to wide eyed and surprised. His hands shake slightly as he touches the pregnancy test and move to brush over the shoes. When he looks up at me, there are tears in his eyes.

“Stiles. . .you’re-”

“Pregnant. With twins.” I felt tears falling down my cheeks. 

“Oh my God. . .” He whispers in awe. He takes another moment to look at the shoes in his hands.

“Are you okay?” I asked hesitantly, “I know I should have gotten the shot, with everything going on it just slipped my mind, I’m so sorry Alpha. I know it’s really soon-” He crashes his lips against mine and silenced me.

“I’m not sorry. This is amazing, Stiles. I’m so happy.” Derek said, wiping the tears from his eyes, “Twins!”

He picks me up off the bed and hugs me tightly. I can’t help but laugh with my Alpha, who’s so giddy he can’t stop smiling and laughing.

“I’m only nine weeks but this Saturday, I made an appointment for the first ultrasound. And I got a thing so we can listen to the heartbeats later.” I smile.

“I can’t wait.” He kissed me. 

“I was worried you might be upset. . .” I whimpered.

“Oh baby, I could never be upset about you being pregnant. I’m so over the moon.” He kisses me tenderly, “Baby I’m so happy. You’re carrying my pups!”

He picked me up and spun me about like in some cheesy romance movie and when he set me down, he placed a warm hand on my belly.

“God. . .you’re amazing.” He smiles so fondly, the light in his eyes is so bright and I can feel our auras glowing like a beacon.

“Are we going to tell everyone tonight?” I asked him, “I mean I kind of made all those cookies for that purpose.” I laughed.

“Fuck, my mom’s going to pass out from happiness.” We both laughed at that, “Yes, I want to tell the world that my mate is carrying my pups!” 

“Let’s go then, we’re starving.” I said just as my stomach growls.

“Anything you want, baby.” He kisses me then gets down on his knees, “My babies.” He speaks against my stomach and places a kiss right over the babies.

I ran my fingers through Derek’s hair, happily watching their daddy nuzzle my stomach.

“You gotta act natural until after dinner. Then we’ll tell everyone, alright?” I asked him.

“Natural. Right. I can do that.” I rolled my eyes and scratched him behind the ears. 

We make our way downstairs and Derek has an arm around my middle possessively. He’s trying to suppress his grin and only works a little bit. The pack are all seated at the table, Talia and Nathan are at the head of the table, laughing and serving up food. Cora is grumbling as usual. Laura is smiling brilliantly. Erica is seated firmly in Boyd’s lap, already digging into her food. Boyd is happily cuddling and stuffing his face. Jackson and Lydia sit by each other, their hands clasped together as they sit shoulder to shoulder, making cow eyes at each other. Scott, Isaac and Allison sit close together, animatedly talking about school and spring break. It seems so natural, so second nature that the pack all be here. That they all be happy and calm in the Hale house. Happy together. When Derek and I enter the room, we’re greeted by each and every one of them. No one is frowning, it seems like our happiness and their happiness has been amplified tenfold with our presence. Lydia gives me a knowing smile but otherwise lets us get to eating while she makes her own announcement.

“Alright everyone, I have an announcement about spring break.” Lydia said, silencing everyone at the table, “With the help of our generous benefactor, Talia Hale, I have made arrangements for a three day vacation at Disneyland for our spring break.” 

There’s an uproar of cheers and hoots. She smiles and flipped her hair, explaining the details. How much money everyone’s going to need, how we’re all going to caravan to Anaheim. The pack is extremely excited. They’re talking animatedly about the trip now. I’m happy for the distraction because Derek has been happily stroking my thigh through the course of dinner and he looks like he’s about to explode. So when we finish dinner, I stand up, pulling Derek with me.

“We also have an announcement.” the room goes silent.

“Stiles is pregnant.” Derek smiles brilliantly. 

That’s when things go crazy. There’s screaming, hoots and hollers, Talia is crying and so is Allison. The men all clap Derek on the back and congratulate the both of us. The women all give me major hugs and gush over how happy they are.

“That’s not all.” I laugh. They all look at me eagerly with bright smiles.

“We’re having twins.” Derek laughs.

“Holy Shit!” Erica squeaks. Talia has to sit down she’s so happy. I guess Derek was right about her passing out.

“This is amazing!” Allison says, wiping away tears.

“I’m so happy for both of you.” Isaac hugs me tightly.

“Nice work, man.” Boyd laughs and pulls Derek into a hug.

“I can’t believe you’re pregnant with my grandbabies.” Talia cries and gently caresses my stomach.

“They’re about the size of a grape right now, my first ultrasound is on Saturday.” I tell her.

“I’m so happy.” She cries, “I’m so proud of you, Derek. You’ve grown up so much. Now you’re making a family.” 

“We’re proud of you, son.” Nathan says, wiping away tears.

“I actually got a Fetal Doppler machine so we could all hear their heartbeats. It’ll be another two weeks before werewolf hearing can pick up on it. If you guys want to-”

“God, go get it!” Erica bounced on her feet. Lydia rushed to get it from her hiding place and presented it to me. I brought everyone into the living room where I could sit on the leather sofa and recline while doing this. Lydia assisted and applied the gel to the right area.

“Thanks, Dr. Martin.” I smirked. She shoved me lightly but took a seat next to Jackson. 

Everyone’s crowded around me, eagerly waiting to hear the heartbeats of my babies. Derek looks the most anxious, he’s seated next to me, one leg bouncing insanely fast. I turn the volume on the machine all the way up and press the handle to my abdomen. After a moment or two of complete silence and bated breath. . .their heartbeats fill the room and there’s an audible gasp from everyone in the pack. Their fast heartbeats beep loudly in the room and everyone can hear them perfectly. Everyone has tears in their eyes, including myself. There’s no doubt that everyone has already fallen in love with the sound of their heartbeats. They’ve already fallen in love with my unborn children. 

It’s amazing to watch all these big, strong wolves falling apart at the sound of two tiny heartbeats. Talia looks like she’s going to explode from happiness and her husband   
isn’t too far off either. They’re grandparents now. They’re going to have two tiny grandbabies in seven month’s time. Laura and Cora, they’re going to be aunts. They look at me with something akin to fascination and wonder. The pack stare at me similarly. Every single one of them, all looking at me like I’m some sort of amazing thing. They’re all so amazing. My entire family, they’re all here, standing by me and caring for me. I know that they’re already in love with my babies, they’re going to be completely safe in this family. My family. 

“Oh mało jedens, oboje jesteście tak umiłował.” I whispered to my belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let me know what you think! The next few chapters are going to punch you in the gut with emotions.


	19. Not With a Fizzle but With a Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for this fucking curveball

March 20th

Stiles POV

“Stiles! Are you ready?” Derek called me from downstairs.

“Yeah, just give me a second!” I shouted back. Where the hell is my phone? I knew I was going to lose something. It had to happen. I had to lose at least one important thing before going on this trip. Typical.

“Babe! Werewolf ears, you don’t need to shout!” He called back. Fucking smart ass.

“Sorry!” I shouted as loudly as I could, “Where the hell is my-”

“Stiles, what are you looking for?” Isaac asked from the doorway.

“I can’t find my phone.” I grunted. I knelt down on the floor to look under the bed.

“Stiles. . .you left it in the bathroom.” Isaac said, pointing to my phone that is currently hanging off the corner of the sink.

“Oh. . .” Figures.

“Hey, you think I could talk to you really quickly?” He asked me. He’s paler than usual and his curls have lost their usual volume and glossiness. Overall, the wolf looks frazzled. And definitely stressed. I nodded and patted the bed, signalling him to come sit next to me. He nodded   
slowly and shut the door before joining me.

“What’s wrong, Isaac?” I asked him. His eyes filled with tears. I quickly pulled him into a hug and let him cry against me. Something has him up in arms and I don't like it. His usual bright aura is dampened by fear and sadness. It takes him a few moments to get his sobbing down to hiccup level so he can tell me what's wrong.

“I-I think I’m p-pregnant.” He cries. I felt a rock settle in my stomach.

“You think? Or you know?” I asked him carefully. He pulled a pregnancy test out of his back pocket and shakily put it in my hands. Two pink lines. Positive.

“W-what do I do?” He whimpered, clinging onto me tightly. 

“What do you want to do about this? I know for a fact that Scott and Ally would be over the moon about this.” I told him honestly.

“The three of us aren’t even mated yet. It’s too soon.” He cried.

“You may not be mated yet but you’re all mates. No one could deny that. This is a good thing Isaac. You’re having a baby!” I said warmly.

“I just. . . I-I don’t want Scott to be upset with me.” He whimpered.

“Scott could never be upset with you, Isaac. He loves you to death.” I assured him, “What do you want to do?” 

“I-I want the baby. Of course I want the baby. . .I just. . .I don’t know how I’ll do it alone.” Big tears roll down his face.

“You will never have to be alone, Isaac. You’re pack. We’re all here to help you with this. And I know it’s just your fear talking, but I know that Scott is going to be   
overjoyed. Ally too. You’re giving them a baby, Isaac, this is huge!” I smile.

“You’re right.” He hiccuped, “I’m just so afraid.” 

“I know, pup, but you know that Scott and Ally love you more than words can say. You and the baby will be so well taken care of. And hey, we’re going to be baby momma palls. Geez. Three babies at the same time. I might shoot myself.” I laughed. He grinned and leaned into me.

“Thanks, Stiles.” He smiles, “You’re right. But. . .how do I tell him?” 

“Well. . . maybe you should wait until tonight we get to Disneyland. I know Lydia wants us to watch the fireworks tonight so. . .why not announce it then?” I proposed.

“That’s a really good idea.” He said, sniffling gently, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” I smiled, “Us pregnant Omegas gotta stick together, right?” 

“Yeah.” He laughed. Just then the door opened and Derek strolled into the room.

“We leaving or what?” He questioned. I took Isaac’s hand and pulled him out of the room.

Erica and Boyd are riding with Derek and I in his camaro. The trunk is stuffed full with all of our crap. They’re already in the car, waiting for us. Isaac, Allison and Scott are taking Ally’s car. Lydia and Jackson are waiting in the Porsche and Laura is riding with Cora in her car. Everything is all set and they’re all ready to go. Just waiting on us. I give Isaac a quick hug and let him know to text me if he needs me then follow Derek to the car.

“What was that all about?” He asks me.

“Nothing. Just talking. Omega to Omega.” I say, kissing him before sliding into the passenger seat.

The drive to Anaheim takes about two hours. Erica and I chatted animatedly back and forth about all things Disney and finally going to Disneyland is major for me. Isaac, Boyd and I are the only ones in the entire group who haven’t gone to disneyland yet. Erica’s really excited to show Boyd around and I’m a little upset that since I’m pregnant, I can’t go on most of the roller coasters. But I’m anxious to experience everything Disney. Derek even got me a cute little autograph book to fill up with signatures from all the different characters. When we finally arrived at the hotel, I ran straight to the bathroom and peed. I let my mate bring in our bags. 

“Babe! Are you hungry?” Derek called from the room.

“Yeah, can we eat at the park?” I asked hopefully, "But later. . .I'm super tired." I complained.

“Definitely. You want to take a nap?” He answered. 

"Yeah, actually. Just an hour or two. I'm dead on my feet." I said. Just then, Isaac and his mates strolled into the room and saw me make myself comfortable in the bed.

"Tired?" Scott teased.

"Extremely." I said. His grin faltered slightly and I couldn't help but laugh at the way he cocks his head to the side.

"You know, I'm sure tired too. You mind if I lay down with you?" Isaac asks. I can see the purple bags under his eyes. I bet he hasn't slept since he found out he's pregnant. The poor Omega looks wrecked.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Isaac and I will stay here and catch a few z's and you all can go out and explore the hotel or hang by the pool till dinner. Come and get us then." I suggested to Derek. 

"I don't want to leave you two alone." He growled. 

"We'll be fine, Derek, promise." I tell him, "We won't even leave the room. We're safe, Der." I told him, he's extremely paranoid about leaving us alone. Me and the babies, that is. Since I told him about the pregnancy he's been on my like white on rice. He's paranoid that if he leaves us for even a minute we'll disappear or something. 

"Derek, go grab a swimsuit. We're going down to the pool and you're going to leave your tired mate to get some peace and quiet. He needs a little bit of space from you, honey." Laura walks into the room, already changed into a bikini.

"But-"

"No. Do it. Quit being a mother hen. That's Stiles's job. Plus, I'm fairly certain he's able to protect himself and the pups, baby brother." Laura says sternly. Derek grumbles but gives in and does what his sister tells him to do. He made sure I had my phone by him and gave me the whole talk on being safe while he's gone. And when he finally leaves with the pack, Isaac and I let out a breath neither of us knew we were holding. I opened the blankets and motioned for him to join me. He wasted no time getting his shoes and pants off and settling close to me.

“Why am I so fucking tired?” Isaac asked.

“I mean. . .you are building a human being. Not to mention traveling always takes a lot out of me.” I yawned, "Have you slept at all since finding out?"

“Not very much. Do you think Ally will be happy that I’m pregnant?” He asked me timidly.

“She’ll be over the moon.” I tell him, running my fingers through his curls. Somehow, we end up facing each other, pressed up closely together. We lay with our limbs   
intertwined and tightly tucked under the blankets. 

“I hope my kids look like Derek.” I laughed.

“I would love this peanut to have that crooked jaw just like Scott.” Isaac smiled fondly. He put his hand on my abdomen and I placed mine on is. Even though there’s still weeks, months, before either of us will be able to feel the babies but. . .it feels real. Laying there, tired as fuck. We curled in on each other and slowly fall asleep. It’s so peaceful that I feel my magic circling around the both of us in a cocoon of warmth and protection.

. . .

Derek P.O.V

After leaving my pregnant mate and sleepy packmate to nap, the pack managed to pull me to the pool. I know that Stiles is only a few floors above me and that he’s safe but it makes me skin crawl having to be away from him. I could barely stand to even try to have fun, my pulse is racing just thinking about Stiles and my pups. It takes two hours of me complaining and scowling at everyone for them to pack up and go back to the rooms. I practically raced back to my room and threw open the door. The rest of the pack is hot on my heels behind me. 

When I get into the room, it’s dark and I can hear light snoring coming from the bed. Then I see possibly the cutest thing in the world. My Omega, curled around Isaac in deep sleep. They’re clutching at each other and sleeping so peacefully I almost don’t have it in me to wake them. Stiles’s face is scrunched up so cutely, his lips open slightly and perfect pink lips in a sleepy pout. His fingers are tangled in Isaac’s curls like he had fallen asleep running them through his hair. They’re tucked in so cozily that I feel the strong urge to climb into bed with them and sleep. Stiles’s magic is buzzing ever so gently providing the room with little flecks of dim lights like fireflies floating so gently. 

The pack stare at the two omegas with small smiles, Scott and Ally are hugging each other looking at their mate with such love and utter devotion that it tugs at my heartstrings. I see that Lydia and Erica have both pulled out their phones and are taking pictures of the sight in front of us. 

“Send that to me.” I smile and ask Lydia. She nods happily and continues to watch my sleeping mate. “I almost don’t have the heart to wake them.” 

“Come on, they need dinner. We can go out and then come back to the hotel to watch the fireworks, poolside.” Lydia says gently. Jackson pulls her to his side and kisses her gently. It seems that the tenderness of Isaac and Stiles’s moment is touching everyone.  
Stiles does need to eat. He hasn’t had anything since this morning. I walk to my mate’s side and gently shake him wake. 

“Stiles, love, wake up.” I say, keeping my voice soft. He grumbles in protest and grips Isaac tighter, refusing to get up, “Come on, little one. Let’s go get some dinner. Gotta feed the babies.” I prod gently.

“‘M tired.” He sighed.

“I know, sweetheart. It’s gonna be easier once you get going.” I smile, “Scott, come over here and get your Omega off mine.” Scott obliged and swept the snoozing Omega into his arms and carried him out of the room with Ally close behind.

“Uugh. No fair.” Stiles grunts. A sleepy Stiles is an adorable Stiles. So just to indulge myself. . .I pulled him into my lap and held him tightly. He hummed in approval and nuzzled against me. I took the opportunity to inhale his scent deeply. His beautiful fall scent. The notes of pine and forest. The fresh cinnamon scent that clings to him. But now there’s something else. Something sweet. An undertone that is unmistakable, it’s vanilla and nutmeg. Two scents that are now mingling with Stiles’s own, signaling everyone who’s paying such close attention to his scent so that he’s pregnant. The babies are developing their own scents inside my mate’s womb and it’s so magnificent that I want to take this mixed scent and make it into a candle so I could smell it all the time. Stiles smells like home. He smells like pups. Like family.

I can feel my wolf grinning and practically dancing at my mate’s scent and I find it extremely hard to let go of him. Then Stiles’s stomach growls obscenely loud and rouses him from his sleepy stupor.

“Der. . .I’m really hungry.” He mumbled sheepishly.

“Well, let’s get going then.” I smile and reluctantly let him out of my grip.

He quickly put on his jeans and shoes to leave. I insisted he wear a hoodie. It’s not too cold but just in case he needs it. We joined the pack quickly and waited for Scott, Isaac and Ally to show up. 

“My God Babies well rested?” Lydia asked with a bright smile.

“As well as they can be.” Stiles laughed. I pulled him to my side and kept a warm arm around his waist, gently rubbing my thumb over the soft skin of his hip.

“Alright, y’all. Let’s get going.” Scott said with a chipper smile and a bounce in his step with Ally holding one hand and Isaac holding the other.

Lydia directed us all to a nearby restaurant just outside of the park. A small pizzeria that made Stiles drool the moment we entered the premises. We sat in a massive table that the staff put together for us. Hell, there are eleven of us. I watched as my packmates all spoke about Disneyland. They’re mapping out what rides they want to go on and what they should do first. When our pizzas came, I watched in amazement as my mate put down ¾ of a hawaiian pizza with mountains of parmesan cheese. 

“Babies are hungry.” He muttered with a full mouth.

“The babies can have whatever they want.” I laughed and kissed his temple. I could smell the happiness radiating off of my pregnant Omega and I can’t seem to get enough of him.

“You’re going to be one fat, pregnant Omega.” Erica teased, poking gently at his belly.

“Whatever, Catwoman.” Stiles rolled his eyes with a smirk.

“And who the hell let Lydia be the Godmother to both your babies?” She questioned.

“W-well, we haven’t really discussed it yet. . .” Stiles stammered out.

“We’ve still got seven months to go, Erica. We’ll let you know who’s going to be the Godmother.” I said, swooping in to ease Stiles’s nerves over the subject. 

“Whatever.” She shoved Stiles’s arm playfully, reminding him that she’s only teasing. I watch him relax almost instantly at the contact. 

We laughed and ate an impressive amount of pizzas over the course of two and a half hours. I’m pretty sure the staff is ready to wave a white flag in surrender. We pretty much ate two pizzas each racking up a total of twenty three pizzas. (I may have ate three.) Then we wanted desert. Their cookie pizzas are amazing. Each of us got our own, much to the horror of the small kitchen staff. But fuck, they were half baked delicious cookies. 

“I’m pretty sure I could make these at home.” Stiles mused.

“If you can do that, you would make all of us insanely happy.” I said, kissing his temple.

“I could live off of these.” Erica groaned, pushing another spoonful of chocolate chip cookie and vanilla ice cream in her mouth.

When we got the bill, Stiles flinched. I didn’t even bat an eyelash. I’m used to hefty bills, especially at pack events. If Stiles had seen the bill from the last time my family went out to eat, he’d probably cry. But everyone at the pack tossed their money into the pile and easily paid the bill, splitting the tab among all of us. Laura covered the tip herself. 

When we get back to the hotel, I get all of our stuff ready to go down to the pool to hang out for the next couple hours until the fireworks start. I don’t really want Stiles in the cold pool, but there’s a jacuzzi that I wouldn’t mind sitting in for a good long while. Stiles didn’t even fight me when it came to the pool. He’s perfectly happy to be seated in my lap, enjoying the hot water and bubbles. It took the other guests in the pool all of twenty minutes of my loud pack to chase them and their kids out of the pool. 

“I dare you to get out of the jacuzzi and jump in the pool.” Erica said to Scott with a devilish smirk.

“Erica, how old are you?” Lydia questioned.

“Shut it, princess.” She snarked.

“I’m a werewolf. It’s not even going to be that interesting.” Scott pointed out.

“Spoilsport.” Erica pouted childishly.

“I can make the pool ice cold.” Stiles suggested.

“Yeah!” Erica bounced excitedly in Boyd’s lap.

“Be careful.” I instructed, “I don’t want any potatoes in the jacuzzi.” I teased.

“You heard about that?” Stiles blushed warmly.

“We all heard about it.” Jackson smirked, “Go on, I want to see Scott jump in an ice bath.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and closed his eyes in concentration. Then he pointed to the pool and took a deep breath then blew a gust of freezing magic to the other pool. Immediately it froze over like a slushie. My mate let out a heavy breath, relieved he managed to do it right.

“Alright, wolfie. Go.” Erica clapped excitedly.

Scott laughed and untangled himself from his mates and sprinted the ten feet to the other pool and cannonballed into the water. When he emerged, his lips had turned blue and he’s shivering violently.

“Fuck!” He shouts, “That’s fucking freezing!” He shrieked and jumped out of the pool and speed walked back to the hot water. When he jumped in, it hurt like hell   
going from freezing water to hot, but once the pain subsided and his body adjusted, he settled back into the waiting arms of both his Omegas.

The next two hours consisted of stupid dares such as Scott’s. The pack just dicked around and messed with each other. Then as it got later into the night, everyone settled down and allowed themselves to be calm. Erica and Boyd are cuddling together, touching and feeling one another. Lydia is nestled in her Alpha’s lap, letting him scent her to his heart’s content. Laura and Cora have taken it upon themselves to lay back against the jets and enjoy them. And the three lovebirds have found the best reclining position and are currently nestled into each other tightly. Stiles is looking up at the stars. A small smile gracing his pink lips. I can hear the blood pumping in his heart and his deep, calm breathing. I’m happy to watch my mate take in the world around him. This is one of the few times he’s actually silent and it’s odd to not hear his never ending chatter. 

He’s chest-deep in bubbling water, leaning against my chest and staring at the stars. His hand is pressed to his abdomen, right over the pups. His smile is so fond and open. His hair is damp and his skin is glistening. He’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. He’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever met. Inside and out. I’m going to graduate because of him. I’m going to have a family because of him. I believe in myself again because of him. This beautiful, amazing, annoying Omega is giving me everything I could have ever wanted. His unconditional love for me is uncomparable. My God, he’s carrying my pups. Two pups that will be the perfect mix of the two of us. And I’m so excited to become a father. 

I watch my mate in ruptured silence, I wrap my arms around him, securing him snugly against me. I would do anything for Stiles. I’d give anything, move mountains, fight the universe to give him what he wants. To keep my family safe. To be with my pups every day of their lives. And I know that I’ll do it. I’ll do it all. 

“The fireworks are going to start here in a minute.” Lydia announces, getting everyone, including myself, to come back from their thoughts. We all smile and watch the dark knight sky. The lights from the park in the distance and cheering from the thousands of guests in the background fill the air. Then, like a shot from a canon, the first firework is shot into the air.

“I’m pregnant.” Isaac announces out of the blue. Then the firework explodes and vibrant colors erupt in the night sky. Wait. . . what?

“Holy shit!” Erica shrieked.

“Really?” Scott asked him, slack jawed and shaking. Isaac nodded.

“The doctors gave me the wrong contraception. . .the shots they use for humans. . .and m-my metabolism burned through it. I’m only a month along. T-the doctor called yesterday to tell me that the nurse fucked up when she gave me the injection and I-I got a test. I’m sorry, Alpha. I d-didn’t know-” Scott cut off Isaac’s rambling by pressing his lips against the crying Omega’s lips. Ally moved to curl herself around her boys, pulling them all into a tight hug, tears streaming down her face.

“We love you so much, Isaac. We’re so happy. Scott and I are so happy.” Ally cried. Scott nodded. He’s speechless. 

The pack watch as the three of them hug and kiss tenderly under the booming fireworks, their bright colors lighting up the scene. It’s beautiful really, watching the three of them move to accommodate each other. Like magnets. Each one moving to complement the other. And I know that even though Scott’s undeniably terrified because of their circumstance, he loves Isaac like I love Stiles. And he already loves their baby. Ally is equally enamored with her pregnant mate. And as the grand finale of the fireworks lights up the night sky with vibrant colors and loud fizzles, the pack is close and ultimately grounded. Locked together and anchored to one another. I can feel the bonds solidifying in my mind. They’re not like the bond between Stiles and I but they’re strong. And getting even stronger if that’s even possible. 

I look at Stiles and Smile brightly, this is what he and Isaac had been talking about earlier today. Why Isaac was crying this morning. Why they had slept so closely together this afternoon. I couldn’t be more proud of my packmates, of my Omega. Stiles looks me in the eyes and with that wide, cheeky smile of his, places a kiss on my nose.

“Not with a fizzle but with a bang.” He laughs. I join his joyous laughter and watch the finale with him. I guess Stiles is right. We’ve never been the traditional pack and it only makes sense that we live our lives in bright, loud moments.

Just like this one. 

Just like fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a shorter chapter, I'll be updating again soon I promise! Thank you for all the comments! I love reading your reactions.


	20. I Desperately Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much all fluff. I actually messed up in the previous chapter when I said that Stiles isn't showing. He's nine weeks along and he is showing. By nine weeks, twin pregnancies= a pretty good sized baby bump. I'm srry for the confusion, I have to remind myself to research twin pregnancies.

Flashback. . . March 18th

Derek POV

“Derek, you need to slow down, you’re going to take my arm off.” Stiles complained. I immediately stopped in my tracks and did as he asked.

“Sorry.” I mumbled.

“I know you’re just excited to see the pups for the first time. Believe me, I’m excited too.” My mate smiled warmly at me. 

“I love you.” I said, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“I love you too, sappy wolf.” He grinned.

We went straight to the OB/GYN and sat in the extremely uncomfortable chairs, waiting for the nurse to call us back into the exam room. I can’t keep my knee from bouncing quickly, giving away the nerves that hide below the surface. Stiles is unnaturally calm, just sitting in his chair, smiling fondly at his belly. I know that he’s not scared at all anymore. He’s not nervous, he’s happy. He’s carrying my pups and he’s perfectly happy. I can feel my wolf preening at that fact. I’ve successfully sired two   
pups with the love of my life.

“Der, kochanie, you’re giving me a headache.” He teased lightly, “Just try and relax, Alpha.” 

“I’m sorry, baby. I know. I’ll try.” I tell him honestly. 

“Stiles?” A nurse called from the doorway. I all but jump to my feet and carry my mate into the room. When he’s seated in the chair next to the ultrasound machine, my heart is beating so quickly, I’m so fucking excited.

“Alright, how are we today, Stiles?” The doctor asked coming into the room, smiling at the two of us.

“I’m good. Dr. Pratt, this is my mate, Derek.” Stiles says, introducing me to the nice doctor.

“Very pleased to meet you, Derek. I can see you’re practically bouncing off the walls so why don’t we get straight to it then we’ll talk?” Dr. Pratt offered. I nodded eagerly and took Stiles’s hand. He squeezes my hand, effectively anchoring me to reality. 

She instructs Stiles to lay back into the chair and she squeezes a bit of blue goop on his abdomen. I watch in utter fascination as she and a technician work the machine and search for my pups in my mate’s womb. 

“And, there they are.” Dr. Pratt says, pointing to two small dots on the screen. 

I see two perfect little pups. . .undeniable fleshy forms of two babies just floating. . .And I’m not sure what happens to me but I feel like I’m flying. Like I’m on some sort of drug that’s making me feel spectacular. Seeing my children, I’m wondering how life ever meant anything until I see them. Until I see my mate. Tears are streaming down both our faces as we see our pups for the first time. Their first photograph. I don’t even know them yet but I know that they are perfect. How could they not be? They were conceived out of pure love. Love and devotion. They are two little blank slates in the world. Undeniably innocent and precious. 

“Der. . .” Stiles whispers, getting my attention. His nose is just a touch pink and his lips are parted in an astonished expression. 

“They’re perfect.” I smiled.

“They look very healthy and everything looks great.” Dr. Pratt noted. I could barely hear her, though. All I could hear is the steady, pounding heartbeat of Stiles’s   
heart and his content sighs. I leaned down and kissed him deeply, caressing his jaw.

“Can we get a couple copies of this?” Stiles asks the doctor.

“Definitely.” She smiles, instructing the tech to go and make the copies, “Now, why don’t we speak about how the pregnancy is going so far. I know I only saw you a few days ago but I want to know if any symptoms have changed.”

“I’ve still got morning sickness. I threw up a few times yesterday.” Stiles answered.

“We can give you some meds to help with that. You need to be sure that you’re eating and retaining everything you’re getting from food. We don’t want your blood sugar getting too low.” Dr. Pratt answered.

“I’m more tired lately but I’d imagine that’s to be expected.” The doctor nodded, “I’ll be going to Disneyland in a few days but I read that roller coasters are a no-no.” Stiles said.

“Yes, miscarriages are a very real threat and roller coasters are extremely risky so I’d advise you stay away from them.” Dr. Pratt said. “Other than that, stand up slowly, don’t skip meals, and avoid standing in place too long to help prevent dizziness. Eat several small meals a day and avoid greasy and spicy foods to prevent heartburn   
and nausea. And avoid caffein.”

“You got it, doc.” Stiles laughed, “Hey, wait. . .so I can’t have coffee at all?” 

“Caffeine can increase your chances of miscarriage but it’s okay to have a small amount. No more than two cups a day.” Dr. Pratt says.

“Ugh. This is going to be a long seven months.” Stiles groaned.

“I’ll watch his diet.” I informed the doctor who just smiled knowingly.

“I’m sure they’re in good hands. Alright then, Mr. Stilinski. We’ll see you back here in nine weeks where we’ll be able to tell the sex of the babies if you wish. Please reschedule at the the desk and here’s your prescription.” Dr. Pratt instructed, handing him the slip of paper.

“Here’s your ultrasound pictures.” The tech said upon entering the room, handing us six copies.

“Thank you, Dr. Pratt.” Stiles said, getting to his feet.

Stiles took my hand and tugged me towards the lobby while I stared at the photos. I can’t believe it. It feels so real, holding the actual pictures in my hands. 

“Babe. . .Der, you with me?” Stiles asked, tearing my attention away from the babies.

“Yeah!” I smiled warmly at my mate.

“Can we go get something to eat? The babies are starving.” He asked hopefully.

“What are the babies in the mood for?” I laughed. Yeah. . .babies.

“Junior number one wants curly fries. And junior number two wants spaghetti.” He says confidently.

“Why don’t I call my mom and tell her you’re in the mood for spaghetti, it’s almost dinner time anyways.” I ask.

“Sure, that sounds good.” He smiles. I pull out my phone and dial my mom’s number.

“Hey, honey, how’d the ultrasound go?” She asks hopefully.

“We’ve got two perfect little beans growing.” I laughed.

“That’s so great, Der.” I could hear her sniffling.

“Well, I’m calling cuz the babies really want spaghetti for dinner and we were hoping you might be able to put something together for dinner.” I put an emphasis on the   
word babies because my mom and I both know that Stiles is the one that wants spaghetti.

“Sure, darling. That sounds good.” She laughed, “Are you both on your way home?”

“I’m going to stop and get the babies some curly fries cuz they also really want curly fries.” I laughed, “Then we’ll be home.”

“Okay, sounds good. Do you think you might stop by the store and get some loaves of french bread? I’ll make garlic bread too.” Mom asked.

“Sure, I’m sure Stiles would love some garlic bread.” 

“You’re the best, grandma!” Stiles shouted, earning a laugh from my mother.

“Anything for you, Stiles. Oh, Derek, dear, would you invite the pack for dinner too?” She asked, “The house is entirely too quiet.”

“Sure thing, mom. We’ll see you soon.” I said, “Love you.”

“Love you too, Der.” 

“Your mom is the best.” Stiles grins.

“She’s going to spoil you and those babies rotten.” I said, wrapping an arm around my mate.

“Hurry up, momma wants curly fries.” He said, pulling me to the car.

When I finally got Stiles his curly fries, he attacked them. I have never seen my mate eat so ravenously but there he is, shoving multiple fries in his mouth at once. And I find it to be a weird mix of adorable and disgusting.

“Babe, you’re going to get heartburn, slow down.” I tell him.

“I’m starving.” He pouted but slowed down.

I managed to practically buy out the store’s stock of french bread. All thirteen loaves they have sitting out. By the time we get home, Stiles had texted the pack to show up at the house for dinner. It smells like garlic and oregano the moment we enter the room, I’m salivating. Stiles bounces excitedly and rushes into the kitchen.

“It smells so wonderful, Talia.” He smiles brilliantly.

“Thank you, dear.” My mother stands with her hair in a tight bun, sleeves pushed up and an apron tied around her middle.

“We have something for you.” Stiles says, pulling out a copy of the sonogram. My mother quickly dries her hands and reaches for the photo. I can see tears falling and she pulls my mate into a tight hug.

“Oh, Stiles! They’re amazing.” She sniffs, “Derek, stir the garlic. I don’t want it to burn.”

“They’re growing beautifully.” Stiles tells her, tears welling up in his eyes as well.

“Look at them. . .” My mom whispers, “So wonderful. Nathan!” She shouts, calling for my father. A few moments later, my dad walks into the kitchen, glasses hanging off the bridge of his nose with a paper tucked under his arms.

“Yes, dear?” 

“Look at this!” She gushes and pushed the photo in his hands. My father is silent with a large grin on his face as he takes the first look at his grandchildren. 

“Wow. . .” He sighs, “I’m speechless.”

“Our grandbabies, Nathan. . .” Mom says. My father wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

“I’m so proud of you, Derek.” He says, “And you, Stiles. Thank you so much for this this gift. For being a part of this family. For giving me two amazing little pups.”

“What can I say, I’m a giver.” Stiles said, wiping away his tears. Then the oven dinged and my mother was brought back to the task at hand.

“Oh!” She pulls away from my dad, giving him one last kiss before jumping right back to making dinner.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Stiles asked, then he yawned loudly.

“Oh no, dear. You go take a nap. Nathan can help me.” She smiles. I could hear my father groan from down the hall, thinking he could have gotten out of helping to make   
dinner, “Nathan!” 

“Yes, dear.” My dad answers begrudgingly, “You take Stiles up to rest, we’ll send someone after the two of you when the pack gets here for dinner.”

“Yes, sir.” I laughed, tugging Stiles with me up the stairs.

“But I coulda-” Another large yawn, “Helped. . .”

“Come on, love.” I ignored his protests and carried him to our room, bridal style.

I got him tucked into bed and shucked off my clothes before joining my mate. He cuddled close to me, sharing his warmth. I sighed into his hair, breathing in his scent. Just when I thought life couldn’t get any better, Stiles started to grind his hips into mine. . .and it doesn’t take long for me to get hard under his hips. I hear a breathy chuckle from my mate. . .little shit knows what he’s doing to me.

“Stiles.” I say sternly. 

“Yes, Alpha?” He asks sweetly.

“Is there something I can help you with, little one?” I ask him.

“Hmm. . .let me think.” He teases, suddenly bucking against me making me groan at the sudden burst of pleasure in my groin.

“You’re playing a dangerous game.” I growled playfully.

“I like dangerous. . .” Stiles whispered hotly. I flip him onto his back and situate myself between his legs, placing a hand on his slick heat. He’s practically dripping. My   
gorgeous mate lets out a stifled moan and tries to reach for me. 

“Hands up, love.” I instructed. He obeyed instantly. 

I kissed his neck, deeply inhaling his scent. I made my way down his body leaving a trail of kisses. . . down his neck to his nipples. . .further down to his bellybutton. . .down to his hips. I payed special attention to the spot where the pups are growing inside my mate’s womb. Kissing over their little bodies. 

“Watch your heads in there. . .” I chuckled. The entire scene went from dangerous and hot to playful and adoring in the blink of an eye. I could hear Stiles laughing above   
me.

“Get inside me already, sappy wolf.” He chuckled.

“You don’t need to tell me twice.” I answered him, quickly slipping inside him and watching my mate fall apart on my cock. 

I start pumping in and out of him, reveling in the sound of him and the feel of him. Being inside Stiles is like nothing else. It’s uncomparable. I place my hands on either side of his head, thrusting hard and fast inside him. I can feel his hands on my shoulders, scratching trails down my back. It’s so fucking hot. I want to stay inside him for the rest of my life. I never want to be out of him. I can feel his soft, warm walls squeezing me and I’m getting close too. I feel my knot swelling, locking us together and   
Stiles cries out, riding the waves of his orgasm and spasming lightly against my body. Now we’re locked together, my cum spurting inside my mate and I’m panting.

“Cuddle me.” He asked, breathlessly.

I settled us into a spooning position and tucked him tightly against my body. We smell like sex and I’m fairly certain it’s lulling me to sleep. I tuck my nose into his neck so that as I sleep, I can breathe him in. 

“I love you.” I whispered.

“I love you too, Der bear.” He chuckled.

“I can’t wait to hold my pups.” I said tiredly.

“Me either.” Stiles’s sleepy voice carried over to me.

“Will you sing to me later?” I asked him hopefully, “I love hearing you sing.”

“Anything for you, kochanie.” He said so lovingly.

Our breathing lulled each other to sleep. The quietness in the room seems welcoming, as if to amplify the sounds of our breathing, the shuffling of the sheets, the beating of   
our hearts. I can’t think of a better way to fall asleep.

 

. . .

Present. . .

March 21st

Stiles POV

 

We’re standing outside the gates, waiting for the park to open. I’m bouncing excitedly, clutching Derek’s hand and waiting with bated breath for us to enter the park. Lydia, Allison and Erica are just as excited as I am. The others are waiting calmly, not bouncing and almost pacing like we are. Derek is nervously keeping a tight grip on me. He doesn’t like being so open, he’s terrified that I’ll somehow get away from him.

“Will you settle down?” He growls.

“Come on, Der, I’m just really excited. The first thing we have to do is get me one of those Mickey Mouse hats. Then a lightsaber. Then a teddy bear for the babies. Then I   
really want to go on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Erica said it wasn’t like a roller coaster type thing. Then we gotta check out the other rides that are like that. Oh! And I’ve gotta get all the signatures that I can. I wanna collect them all. Did you know that both Marvel and Star Wars are owned by Disney? Wouldn’t that be so cool if Darth Vader is just walking around? Or Iron man?” I ask excitedly.

“Sure, babe. Just stay close, okay?” Derek asked me.

“Try and keep up with me today, Der. I promise to stay close but you’re already killing my buzz. Don’t worry so much about me.” I tell him.

“I know, I just can’t help worrying about you.” Derek confesses.

“I know, kochanie.” I say, giving him a kiss.

I run my hands down from his shoulders, gently squeezing and relaxing his tense muscles. I watch him take a deep breath and slump against me. 

“Let’s just have fun, okay? We’ve got three days here at the park and we should enjoy ourselves. We’ve got about seven months to enjoy each other before we have two little brats taking up our time.” I smile, lightly prodding at him.

“You’re right.” He sighs, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“Let’s just have fun, okay?” I ask him.

“Okay.” Derek smiles at me, finally loosening up.

When the park finally opens, the pack syncs their watches, agrees on a meeting place for lunch and break off to where we want to go. Derek and I head off to   
Tomorrowland first. As we head down Main Street, I take in all the fantastic little food shops and can’t help but salivate at the smell of fresh baked goodies. Derek takes notice of my wandering nose and pulls us into the Blue Ribbon Bakery and buys me a freshly baked cookie. I see all the families with their children pulling them in all sorts of directions. Little kids in their princess dresses and Mickey Mouse ears. I wonder if we’ll ever bring the pups here. Definitely not until they’re older. But even then, I would be terrified to let my kids loose in a place so large. 

When we get to Tomorrowland, the first thing we do is get in line for the Finding Nemo submarine ride. Derek and I have fast passes, courtesy of Talia Hale and get on the ride really quickly. I love this ride! It’s so cute and fun seeing all the little details from the movie. Finding Nemo used to be one of my favorite Disney movies when I was younger and getting to go on the ride is amazing. Derek isn’t too fond of being put into an enclosed space but he’s able to hold me close and he’s definitely enjoying that. Next, we decide to get on the railroad and take it to Fantasyland. We get on the Storybookland Canal Boats and much to Derek’s chagrin, two little children and their mother join us on the boat. Derek pulls me close to him and we begin our ride, entering through Monstro’s mouth. The little girl, who’s just about six years old, lets out a loud shriek, clinging to her mother.

We listen to the tour guide’s quick paced speaking about the different lands. From Agraba to Cinderella’s castle. I can’t help but smile at everything we see, I point out little details in every scene. I can tell that Derek is pretty bored, however, and I feel really bad that I can’t go on any of this rides and because of that my mate is stuck with me.

“Elsa!” The little girl shrieks when we get to the Arandell miniature, “Momma, that’s Elsa!” 

I chuckle and watch the little girl absolutely lose her shit. It’s pretty damn cute. By the time the ride is over, Derek is carefully concealing his frown and I feel really bad.

“Are you okay?” He asks me.

“Yeah.” I lie. He sighs and pulls me to the side, giving me a stern look.

“Don’t lie to me, little one, what’s wrong?” He speaks with his Alpha authority, effectively making me weak in the knees. And I fall against him with a heavy sigh.

“You’re bored. I’m really sorry that I can’t go on the roller coasters with you. This sucks.” I say, suddenly feeling close to tears. And before I can stop them, they’re flowing freely and I’m sniffling. Great. Fucking hormones are making a scene. People start to give us odd looks and Derek is the one taking the heat for it.

“What’re you looking at? My mate’s pregnant.” He growls at the people who won’t stop casting me weird looks.

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” I whimper.

“It’s okay, Stiles. Take a deep breath.” He instructs me. I try but start hiccuping, “Deep breath, love.” 

“‘M sorry.” I mumble.

“It’s okay, Stiles. I’m sorry I made you feel bad. You should be happy baby, this is your first trip to Disneyland. I’m not bored, love. I’m really happy to be here with you,   
okay? So please, love, stop crying.” He says, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

“Maybe after lunch you can go with the group to a few roller coasters.” I suggest tearily.

“I don’t want to leave you alone, Stiles.” He argues.

“I’ll go with Isaac. I won’t be alone.” I say, “Please, Alpha? You should be having fun too.” 

“We’ll talk about it later, alright?” He asks, “You’re not an imposition to me, Stiles. I don’t care that I’m not going on any of the roller coasters. I’m just happy to be here with you. Now how about I get you a churro and find you a Mickey hat?” 

I nod enthusiastically, quickly drying my tears and allow him to bring me close to him and walk me to the nearest concessions stand. The smell of warm, sugary pastries hits my nose and I’m instantly hungry. Derek smiles warmly at me and gives me the churro. 

“There, see, no more tears, okay?” He asks hopefully. 

“I’m sorry. These fucking hormones are messing with my brain.” I said with my mouthful of churro. He chuckles and directs us to a nearby gift shop that sells those hats.   
Derek buys me the hat and puts it on my head smiling brightly.

“You look adorable.” He laughs.

“Shut up.” I blush, lightly shoving him.

“Why don’t we make our way to Frontierland for lunch with the pack?” He asks.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” I smile. We walk hand in hand towards Frontierland and meet up with a smiling pack. The Omegas all have their own Mickey ears. The girls have Minnie Mouse ears and Isaac has a little Pirate’s of the Caribbean styled ears. Jackson is holding Lydia’s hand, smiling a small, discreet smile as if to hide from everyone that he’s actually enjoying himself. We’re all sitting at a large table, laughing and talking pretty damn loudly.

“You should have seen Scott! He puked after going on Thunder Mountain!” Ally teased. 

“I have a sensitive stomach. . .” He pouts. 

“We’re going to go on Thunder Mountain after we finish eating. Boyd and I have very strong stomachs.” Erica grins.

“Hey, why don’t you two take Derek with you. Since I can’t go on any of the rides, I’ll go with Isaac.” I suggested.

“I don’t want you two off alone.” Derek says sternly.

“We can handle ourselves, Derek. Plus, I think it would be fun to go sit in the cinema.” Isaac told him.

“Still-” 

“I’ll be fine, Derek. Don’t forget I was living on my own for years before you came along.” I remind him.

“I know, love. I just don’t like you going off anywhere alone.” He sighs.

“I won’t be alone, Der, we’ll stay together.” I say calmly.

“You’re okay with this?” Derek asks Scott.

“You know I can’t tell either of them what to do, bro.” Scott says bluntly, “They’ll be fine. I have faith in their abilities.”

Derek shoots him a glare but I can’t stop grinning. Derek deserves to have fun on this vacation too. I want him to go off and have fun. So once we all finish eating, we agree to meet up in a few hours again for dinner. I promise Derek to check my phone periodically and continuously let him know where I’m going. But once Isaac and I are free of our Alpha’s, we zoom down to main street, surveying the different shops and stands we pass by. 

“Oh, look!” Isaac says, jumping into a store and pointed to an assortment of baby clothes that are absolutely fucking adorable. 

“Oh my God.” I gushed.

“These are so damn cute!” Isaac squeaked.

“Oh I’m definitely getting some.” I laughed, “Twins mean two of everything.” I sighed. I picked out a gray onesie that has a large blue whale that says ‘I speak whale’. And a Winnie the Pooh costume onesie that comes with a little hat! There’s even a little matching Tigger set! Holy fuck I feel like I’m going to die from cuteness.

“Precious.” Isaac giggles. He looks at all the different onesies wistfully.

“Are you going to get any?” I ask him.

“No. . .I can’t afford these.” He says sadly.

“Don’t you have a job?” I ask gently.

“I did. I quit digging graves when I found out I was pregnant. I’ve been doing little odd jobs every now and again. Babysitting. . .lawn mowing. . .stuff like that.” He says.

“Oh. . .you know, if you want, Talia’s been looking for an office aide. You could totally hit her up for that job.” I told him.

“That’s. . .actually that’s a really good idea. Thanks, Stiles.” He smiles.

“Pick out your two favorite, I’m buying them for you.” I said resolutely.

“Oh, no, Stiles. I can’t-”

“Yes, you can. Consider it a birthday present or a congratulations gift. Whatever. Just pick two.” I insisted, “My mate’s loaded.” I remind him with a smile.

“Very true.” He conceded and picked out a little yellow striped bodysuit onesie with old fashioned Winnie the Pooh and his friends stitched into the it and a cute little Sully   
onesie. 

“Adorable.” I laughed. At the checkout, the cashier, an older lady, smiled warmly at the two of us.

“How far along are you?” She asks while ringing us up.

“Nine weeks.” I answered.

“Only a month.” Isaac said.

“Oh you both are so young!” She said, “And you’ve got a bump already!” She smiled at me.

“Twins.” I shrugged. It’s true, my belly has filled out only a little but enough to look like I had eaten a little too much. It’s fairly noticeable. 

“Oh how precious.” She gushed, “You two take care of those little ones!” She says, handing me the bags.

“Thank you.” I smile at her.

Isaac and I leave the store feeling pretty damn happy. I sent Derek a text to let him know that all is well and Isaac pulled me into the cinema. We enjoyed our time sitting in an air conditioned room, just chilling. When we get out, I’m really fucking tired. So when we meet up for dinner, I’m almost falling asleep on Derek.

“I say we go back to the hotel for a nap then come back tonight for fireworks and some nightime Disney fun.” Derek suggests to everyone.

“No. . .no, I can rally.” I object tiredly.

“It’s okay, Stiles. We’re all pretty worn out. A nap might benefit the majority of us who aren’t werewolves.” Lydia says, looking just as wiped out as Isaac and I.

“I’m down for a . . .nap.” Erica smiled deviously as she rubbed her hand up Boyd’s chest sensually. The rest of us at the table groaned.

“Nasty.” I grunted.

“Okay, we’ll go back to the hotel once we all finish here.” Derek said, pulling me into his lap, “What’d you buy?” 

“I got the pups some adorable little onesies.” I smiled and pulled out the clothes to show everyone. There’s a collective ‘aww’ in the air, “I got Isaac some too.”  
He showed the ones I got him and the response was the same. Everyone gushed over the little outfits, especially Lydia and Ally. When it’s about time to leave, I really don’t   
want to walk all the way back to the car. 

“Come on, Stiles. Time to go.” Derek said.

“Don’t wanna walk anymore. . .” I whined.

“You want a piggy back ride back to the car?” He offered with a smile. I nodded and he got down on his knees so I could wrap my legs around his middle and my arms   
around his neck. He easily stood back up on his feet, lifting me up no problem. I let out a squeak and clutched onto him. He grabs my bags and nuzzles his nose against the   
side of my face.

“You’re the best.” I said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Just for you, baby.” He laughed. 

He jogged to the entrance of the park, frequently stopping abruptly and making me jump. I’d giggle and squeal and kiss my mate. Derek loves the little game we’ve got going and milks it till we’re out of the park. When we reach the car, he delegates to Scott to drive us back and we sit in the back because Derek’s gotten very cuddly and wants to snuggle in the back seat. When we get back to the hotel, Derek carries me up to the room bridal style. I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle against his chest. My fingers mess with the hairs at the nape of his neck. When we get in the room, he lays me gently on the bed.

“Did you have fun on the roller coasters?” I ask him as he pulls off my jeans and my socks.

“Yeah. Erica wouldn’t stop screaming.” He grunts.

“You wanna see something cool? I didn’t really notice until the lady at the store pointed it out to me.

“Sure.” He smiles, laying beside me. I laid flat on my back and pulled my shirt up, revealing the now very noticeable bump. Derek inhales sharply and hesitantly lays a hand   
on my belly. His warm fingers brush over the bump slowly.

“They’re only cherry sized babies right now but they’re going fast.” I smile.

“Oh my God.” He breaths. Suddenly, there are tears in his eyes and he’s leaning closer to me to place a kiss on my belly. 

“Our pups, Der. Can you believe that?” I said breathlessly. He kisses the pups one more time then crawls closer to me and pulls me into his arms. His arms wrap around me   
so tightly and it takes a moment for him to pull the covers over us then his hands are right back on my belly.

“I love you so much, Stiles. You have no idea.” He cries, “Never in a million years did I ever think that I could have this. . .a family. A mate. A life.” 

“Well, you’re never getting rid of us.” I laugh.

“I’d never want to.” He says, “I. . .God, Stiles I-I love the three of you so much.”

“I know, Alpha. We love you too. We love you so much.” I say, kissing his chin.

“You should sleep, love.” He whispers.

“I’m going to get so fat.” I groaned.

“You’re not going to be fat, babe. You’re pregnant. There’s a big difference.” Derek points out amusedly. 

“I’m still going to be huge. You’re not gonna want to do me when I’m huge.” I whimpered.

“I’d ‘do’ you no matter how you looked, Stiles.” He chuckles.

“This isn’t funny!” I groaned.

“Baby, I promise I’ll still be totally into you even when you’re big and fat with my pups.” He said, pressing his hips to my butt suggestively.

“I like the sound of that.” I mumbled tiredly. Damn pregnancy making me all tired when I’m horny as hell.

“You’re adorable.” He laughs, “Sleep so that tonight after the fireworks we can get back here so I can make love to you.” He whispers hotly.

“I really like the sound of that.” I laughed.

And Derek whispered sweet nothings to me as I started to fall asleep. Little things about how he’s so excited for the pups and what he’s going to do with them when they   
get old enough to crawl. How he’s going to play every single sport with them. Teach them how to throw and how to catch. How to be smart and how to be brave. And I find it so endearing and sweet that I can’t help but cling to every word my amazing Alpha utters about the future with our pups. And even though I desperately wish to hang onto consciousness to listen to him, I’m falling asleep quickly. I guess I can wait to hear more later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think!


	21. Betting on the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of angst, not too much. A loooot of fluff.

March 24th 

Stiles POV

“Damnit. Derek I told you to gas up before we left!” I shout at my mate.

“I know, I’m sorry. You were right and I didn’t listen.” He sighs, exasperatedly.

“Jeez. What crawled up your ass and died this morning?” Erica commented from the back. I snarled at her.

“I’m tired. My joints are hurting, I was sick this morning and I’m fucking pregnant. What the hell do you want from me, Erica?” I snapped at her.

“Stiles, baby, just take a deep breath. It’ll just take a moment. Why don’t you go inside and get a snack or something?” Derek asks gently. He doesn’t look angry or upset at all. He’s trying to understand and be a loving mate. And that fucking pisses me off. He’s being too nice. Why the fuck is he being nice?

“Whatever.” I growl, slumping back in my seat and cross my arms tightly over my chest.

The car is silent while Derek pulls into the gas station. I jump out of the car and head straight into the station to get something. Chocolate. Ice cream. Chips. I don’t even know what I want all I know is that I’m hungry and pissed off. I’m browsing the aisles when Isaac runs up and hugs me tightly. I feel a good three quarters of my anger just fall away. 

“You okay?” He mumbles against my neck.

“Yeah.” I sighed, “I don’t know what my problem is. Damn hormones have me yelling at everyone.” 

“I screamed at Scott this morning for leaving his socks laying on the floor in the bathroom.” He laughed, “If that makes you feel better.”

“I shrieked at Erica in the car just now.” I groaned.

“It’s okay, we all feel like shrieking at Erica sometimes.” He laughed, “I think you’re just hungry. Let’s get some food and you’ll feel better.” 

We picked out our own pints of ice cream and I got a bag of cheez its. I’m already feeling better. When I laid my snacks down on the counter, the cashier, a fat gross looking beta gave Isaac and I a disgusting grin. I grit my teeth and try to ignore his lascivious looks. 

“Well, well, look at what fine Omegas walked in this afternoon.” He brushed back his greasy brown hair. 

“Look man, just ring up our stuff.” I snarled at him.

“Feisty little bitch, aren’t you? I like that in an Omega.” He leaned forward and grabbed my chin, “What do ya say you and we get out of here? I can show you a good   
time. Your friend can join in.” He smirked.

“How about you fuck off?” I snarled, ripping myself out of his grip.

“You think an Omega can mouth off to me?” His confident smirk is replaced by a dangerous glare, “I’ll fucking teach you better ways of using that mouth of yours.”

There’s are deep growls coming from the door and my heart pounds a little harder. They cut through the air and Isaac quickly grabs my arm to pull me farther away from the skeezy guy in front of me. Our Alphas are standing at the door and I know for a fact that they heard what the dude just threatened.

“You’re gonna fucking get it now, douchenozzle.” I snarl. Isaac is pulled into Scott’s arms and I’m tugged into Derek’s. 

“I’ll rip out his damn throat. With my teeth.” Derek snarls. I can see the angry red aura mirrored in his eyes and around his body as he makes a move toward the beta.   
Scott nods in agreement and takes a step forward.

“Alpha, don’t.” I stop him, “He’s not worth it.” 

“Did he touch you?” Derek questioned.

“Only my chin.” I whispered.

“I’ll kill him.” He growled.

“Kochanie, can we just go home?” I asked hopefully, “Please.” 

Derek took a moment to think and calm himself down. He looked to see Scott being talked down by Isaac a few paces away. 

“Pussy whipped Alphas.” The beta challenged. Derek’s head snapped in his direction and I could almost see the guy’s eyes bulge out of his skull.

“My mate has just granted you mercy. If it were up to me, I would slit your throat and watch you bleed on the floor. Be grateful.” Derek snarled, “But you can bet your ass I’ll be pressing charges.”

“For what?!” He shouted indignantly.

“For sexual harassment and anything else we can charge you with.” Derek said, “I’ll bury you in so much litigation you’ll be buried in it for years and rotting in prison.”

“I don’t think that’s really necessary. . .” The beta changed his tune quickly.

“I want to speak to your manager.” Derek demanded.

“I don’t think-”

“Now. Or I’m going to call the cops.” My mate snarled, wrapping an arm around me protectively. The beta sighed and went to get his manager. An older lady came into the store from the back office looking troubled.

“What seems to be the problem?” She asked.

“Your worker touched my mate without consent and proceeded to make lewd and inappropriate comments and threatened him.” Her jaw dropped and she looked at   
me with abject horror.

“I’m so sorry, sir.” She turned to her employee, “Jerry, this is your third strike. Now not only am I firing you but I’m also calling the cops to report the complaint.”

“Donna-”

“Don’t ‘Donna’ me. I’ve had it with your shit.” She growled, “Please take what you want, I know that won’t make what this idiot did to you better but I want you to know that idiots like this who talk to Omegas like they don’t matter at treat you like Jerry did will be punished.”

“Thank you.” I murmured from Derek’s side. He’s got me practically engulfed in his arms, hidden in his jacket.

“Is there any way I can contact you to let you know this creep’s been arrested?” She asked my Alpha. Derek quickly handed her his phone number. Jerry looks like he’s considering his chances of running, “Don’t even think about it. I’d hate to have to send the cops to your house. Lord knows what they’ll find there.”

“Thank you.” Derek told her. He’s still fuming but at least now he’s a little contained. He grabbed my snacks off the counter and snagged a bag of beef jerky for himself before turning to leave. Isaac and Scott on our heels. 

When we get to the car, Derek scents me gently effectively erasing any trace of that creep from my skin. I nuzzle into him and hum in appreciation. My nerves are fried and all I want to do is cuddle my mate in our bed. I miss our home. 

“Are you okay?” He asked me.

“No,” I answered honestly, “I wanna go home.” I started tearing up.

“I’ll get you home, baby.” He promised, “I’m sorry that scum touched you.”

“I’m sorry I was cranky.” I whimpered.

“It’s okay love. Let’s just get you and the babies home safe, alright?” He said, kissing my nose playfully. I nod and take my seat in the car. 

I see Derek run to the other cars, the pack all waiting, concerned. I watch their faces transform from confused to angry in milliseconds. But after a minute of getting them all to chill, we can hear sirens in the distance and we know everything will be okay. I just open my ice cream and scoop some chocolate brownie malt ice cream onto a cheez it and wait for my Alpha to come back. When Erica and Boyd slide into the back they give me apologetic looks.

“It’s okay, guys.” I sigh, “I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier.”

“It’s alright, Stiles. I should be more understanding.” She said, taking my hand and rubbing gentle circles on it. I offer her a cheez it, which she takes happily. When Derek gets back to the car, we’re all settled in and ready to go. We quickly put the gas stop in our rearview mirrors and I know that I’ll put this memory behind me. 

Derek is silent the entire ride home, his hand is squeezing my thigh tenderly and I’m shoveling ice cream into my mouth. When we get home, Talia and Nathan are still at work but we’re all pretty wiped out. Well. . .the pregnant and human members of the pack are wiped out. So before I even make it inside the house, Derek and the others rush into the living room and put together a cuddle nest. Isaac and I hold onto each other closely and watch the pack move in a flurried fusion of limbs and blankets. It’s sweet, really, how they pull us into the nest and cuddle around us. The two pregnant Omegas at the center of everything. 

“Can I shift?” Derek asks timidly.

“Only if I can too.” I smile at him. He nods appreciatively and in one moment there’s a naked Derek, then in the next moment, there’s a massive black wolf. The rest   
of the wolves follow suit and even Isaac shifts. I quickly drop trou and concentrate on my magic. Then with a slight squeeze and pull to my muscles, I’m down on all fours in red fur. My belly is fairly pronounced in this form and the entire pack takes notice. There’s an echo of howls in the room and happy yips. Lydia and Ally, the only other humans in the pack clap and brush their fingers through my fur, feeling the enlarged belly underneath their fingertips. 

Derek nuzzles against me lovingly, licking the fur around my ears. His comforting warmth is pressed to my back as I cuddle into the crevice in his side. Isaac is pressed to my front as Scott holds him just as Derek holds me. Erica and Boyd cuddle at my hind legs, their massive bodies laying half on mine. Lydia holds Jackson like a teddy bear. A massive. . .wolfie teddy bear but nevertheless. And Ally is squeezed in by Isaac’s hind legs, using the lower half of his body as a pillow. Scott’s tail fans across her skin and her hand is on Isaac’s belly. She’s stroking him so gently. And Derek’s sisters curl up behind Derek. It’s actually quite precious how Laura’s massive head is laying on his shoulders and Cora’s is nipping at Derek’s hindquarters. 

I’m surrounded by love and warmth. So much warmth. I’ve never felt more safe.

. . .

“Kids, we left the fire going outside if you want to sit out. I think we have all the stuff to make s’mores.” Talia said warmly to everyone as she entered the house from the backyard. She’s tucked underneath Nathan’s arm and wrapped in a blanket looking extremely comfortable. 

“Thanks, mom.” Derek smiled. He takes my hand and leads me outside to sit by the fire. We cosy up and the rest of the pack joins us eventually.

“So. . .you know we’ve only got two months till we graduate, right?” Scott points out.

“Holy shit. . .” I breathed.

“I know, it seems like only yesterday we were all minding our own business. We weren’t even friends till halfway through this year.” Ally said.

“We wasted so much time.” Erica sighed.

“At least it happened. We could have gone our entire lives and never gotten to know each other. Now. . .now I can’t imagine life without you guys in it.” Jackson   
confessed. Wow. . .now that has us all speechless, “What? I feel too.”

“Jackson’s right. I know that we’ve only just begun to be a pack but. . .fuck, it hurts to even think about you guys being far away.” Scott smiled sheepishly. 

“What are we all even doing for college next year?” I asked curiously.

“Boyd and I got accepted to the college up by the cabin. Northern California University. We were actually going to wait to ask you, Stiles but now is a better time than   
any.” Erica said. She looked to Boyd who gave her a small nod of approval, “We were wondering if we might be able to live up at your cabin.”

“Yeah, of course. Derek and I are actually going to be going there too.” I smiled, “I mean. . .we’re still doing that right?” 

“Yeah. I know it’ll be tough with the babies but we can manage. We’ll be coming back to Beacon Hills pretty much every weekend so my parents can see the babies.”   
Derek told everyone. 

“I don’t even know what we’re going to do. I know we could all manage it but the idea of being away from you two makes me sick.” Scott said to his Omegas.

“You got accepted to UC Davis. You’re going.” Isaac said sternly, “I can’t afford anything impressive yet. I got accepted to NCU too but. . .I don’t know. . .I’m not sure if I could afford it.”

“Yes you could. They gave you an amazing scholarship. It’s only three hours away from UC Davis.” Scott pointed out.

“But it’s five hours away from Berkeley.” Isaac pouted.

“You got into Berkeley?” I asked Ally excitedly.

“Yeah. . .but I’m not sure I want to go there.” She sighed.

“Why the hell not?” Erica questioned.

“Because one, it’s just too far. Two, I want to be with Isaac and Scott. Three, I got an archery scholarship to NCU. It’s pretty much in the bag for NCU.” She said.

“Wait. . .wait. . .did we all apply to NCU?” I squeaked.

“It was one of the first schools we all applied to.” Lydia spoke, “Jackson got accepted to Berkeley so he’s going there. They offered him a baseball scholarship and I’m   
going to Stanford. We’re going to get an apartment in the middle.”

“Where’s in the middle?” I asked.

“San Francisco.” Jackson answered.

“We’ll be five hours away but if you ever need us for anything, we’ll be there as fast as we can.” Lydia give us a sad smile, “And we’ll all have a group chat going so we   
can coordinate weekends when we come back to Beacon Hills.”

“Ally, would you and Isaac want to live with us too? At the cabin? I know it’ll be pretty crowded. We can always add on to the cabin if need be. But it’d be pretty easy   
with the pups to add one more.” I offer.

“Yeah, I think that would be pretty great.” Ally smiled.

“Holy shit, Der. We’re going to have to add on to the cabin this summer. With Erica and Boyd, Ally and Isaac, there won’t be a room for the nursery. We should put a miny room off the master for the pups to share. Then one off of Ally and Isaac’s room for their pup.” I breathed, “That would be cute. Then Erica and Boyd wouldn’t be woken up by the crying. We could do with a little more soundproofing. Oh and maybe we should add another spare room. How am I going to pay for this? Fuck- wait a minute. I’m a spark. I can just will the rooms to appear. Would that be cheating though?”

“Stiles.” Derek silences my rambling, “Whatever you wanna do, I’m sure you’ll do it.”

“I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that we’re going to be in college.” I whisper.

“It’ll be crazy being so spread out. But we’re pack. We’ll always be there for each other. We’ll always come home.” Lydia smiles warmly at me.

“We’re going to have to do something amazing over summer. Before we all head off to college.” I suggest.

“Let’s just do a week up at your cabin? It’s right by the lake, we’d have tons of fun!” Allison suggests.

“Yeah, I think that would be great!” I smile, “There’s a little natural cave on the other end of the lake too that you would all love!” 

“Plus, Stiles and I have the wedding in the middle of the summer, so you know we’re going to need help planning all that.” Derek reminds everyone.

“Holy shit! Our wedding. . .oh my God, Der. . .I completely forgot! I should have been planning a month ago. Or sooner!” I start to stress.

“Honey, you’re pregnant. All you should focus on is cooking up those pups.” Lydia says, “You know I’ve already got like half your wedding already planned.”

“Seriously?” I questioned.

“Yeah, tomorrow we can look through my binder.” She offered.

“Thanks Lyds. . .you’re pretty amazing.” I laughed.

“What can I say. I plan a great party.” She shrugged.

“Wow. Pregnant, married and mated.” Scott laughed, “It’s hard to believe.”

“This time next year we’ll have three babies on our hands.” I said, absentmindedly rubbing my belly.

“I’m willing to bet that you’re going to have two boys.” Jackson said.

“No! Two girls.” Erica grins.

“I bet you’re going to have one of each.” Lydia thinks out loud.

“Why don’t we make a little ‘baby pool’? You all can put your money where your mouth is.” Derek smirks.

“I’ll take some of that action.” Jackson challenges, “$100 says two boys.”

“Big spender. Keep in mind we’ll do this for Isaac too.” Erica snarks, “I’ll put $50 on two girls. And another $50 on a boy for Isaac.” 

“$100 on a girl for Isaac.” Jackson smirks, “And an extra 20 if she comes out with a full head of curly hair.”

“$40 on a boy and a girl. For Isaac. . .$40 for a boy.” Boyd grins.

“$100 on a boy and girl for Stiles. . .and $100 for a boy for Isaac.” Lydia smirks.

“I’m pretty sure my pup’s gonna be a boy. Just saying.” Scott grins, “I’ll put thirty in for Stiles and Derek. They’re definitely going to have boys.” 

“$200 says Isaac has a girl.” Derek challenges the other Alpha. Scott’s jaw drops and he’s sputtering.

“Derek, you don’t need to put that much money in for us.” Isaac shifts uncomfortably.

“Oh yes I do. You are going to have a girl. No doubt about it.” I grin.

“Fuck it. Twenty says I have a girl.” Isaac shrugs.

“I’m hurt.” Scott says in mock pain.

“Personally, I’d be perfectly happy with a boy or a girl, but, I can’t help but want a little girl more.” Ally confesses, “$20 on a little girl for us. $40 on one of each for Stiles and Derek.”

“Is anyone writing this down?” Erica asked.

“I heard it all and you bet your asses I’ve written it all down.” Laura announces her presence, “I’m putting $100 down on a girl for Isaac and $100 on two little   
nephews.” 

“No way! We’re totally going to have one of each! A little princess and a little monster.” Cora shouted from the kitchen, “$100 on one of each. And, I’m sorry Scott but   
you’re totally gonna have a little girl. $100 on a girl.” 

“Are you all seriously betting on the genders of the babies?” Talia called. Her tone is more amused than anything else.

“We’ve got $230 for two boys, $50 for two girls, and $280 for a girl and a boy-” Laura counted.

“Make it $250 for two girls.” Talia called over. 

“Mom!” Derek shouts. 

“What? I want two granddaughters.” She shrugs.

“Well I want two grandsons. Make it $350 for two boys.” Nathan grunts. There are whistles from the packs and we’re amassing a lot of money. . .

“Okay. . .so $350 for two boys, $250 for two girls and $280 for one of both.” Laura laughs, “This is awesome!”

“How much for Isaac?” I questioned.

“$190 for a boy and holy shit. . .$540 for a girl.” Laura’s eyes go wide. 

“That’s a lot of money. . .” Isaac pales, “I guess I better have a girl. . .”

“Babe, no one in my family has ever had anything but boys. Girls marry into my family. Just ask my Aunt, when she married my Uncle, she thought she would have at least one girl but now she has four boys and gave up.” Scott informed us, “So if anyone wants to change their side, do it now.”

“Nah, Isaac’s going to be the first. And Melissa’s going to get a granddaughter.” I smile.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” Scott laughed.

“All that money’s gonna help me save for preschool.” Isaac smiled fondly up at his Alpha, “I think I want to start my own daycare. Beacon Hills only has three and they   
all suck. From what the people I babysit for tell me, at least.” 

“That’s an awesome idea.” I said, “Our kids are not going to a shitty day care. No, I’d much rather have them with you, Isaac.”

“Seconded.” Erica raised her hand.

“What are you going to study at college?” Laura asked me.

“Languages. I’ll be entering as a junior. I’ll take a break from summer courses this year but at the rate I’m going, I’ll have my degree before Thing One and Thing Two turn one.” I inform everyone.

“What are you going to do with that degree?” Scott asked curiously.

“Probably be a court interpreter.” I said.

“We could definitely use one.” Talia grunted.

I sit and listen to the pack rattle off their plans for college and describe their own individual life plans. I can’t help but smile and feel like we’re just normal teenagers with our entire lives ahead of us. It doesn’t feel like I’m pregnant. It doesn’t feel like I’m months away from getting married to my mate. It feels like I’m just hanging out with friends and being. . .normal. 

“Stiles, why don’t you play something for us?” Derek suggests.

“I don’t wanna get up to get my guitar. . .” I whined. He chuckled and stood from his seat beside me to go and retrieve my guitar. When he returned, he put the   
instrument in my lap and I situated it right against my belly, getting comfortable with my back against my warm Alpha. 

“What should I play?” I asked. I started to strum the chords for Kumbaya My Lord.

“God, no!” Everyone shrieked at me. 

“Play. . .play a Polish lullaby.” Lydia asks, she settles comfortably into Jackson’s chest, cuddling with the slightly frowning Alpha. Everyone nods their heads in   
agreement. Alright. I remember the lullaby my mother used to sing to me all the time. I haven’t played it in years.

“You guys might actually know this one.” I sigh. My fingers find the right chords and as my eyes close, Brahm’s lullaby fills the air.

Dobrej nocy, i sza,  
do białego śpij dnia.  
Śpij dziecino, oczka zmruż,  
Śpij do wschodu rannych zórz.

I’m flooded with memories of lying beside my mother as she sang me this song. Memories of being safe and warm tucked against her side. My father would sit in a chair in the corner of my room, listening to her voice, just as enraptured as I am. He would close his eyes and let her words take him to someplace warm and calm. Just as I would also do. Her voice always seemed to lull me to sleep. And as I got older, whenever I cried, she would be there to sing to me. 

Mama zaś będzie tu  
Śpiewać piosnki do snu.  
Mama zaś będzie tu  
Śpiewać piosnki do snu. 

I will sing these songs to my children every night. I’ll sing to them whenever they need to hear my voice. Whenever I hold them, I swear I’ll never stop talking.

Gwiazdki w górze już lśnią,  
Wszystkie dzieci już śpią,  
Więc i ty swe oczka zmruż,  
Śpij do wschodu rannych zorz.

Jutro znów w ranny czas  
Zbudzi cię slońka blask.  
Jutro znów w ranny czas  
Zbudzi cię slońka blask.

When I open my eyes, there are tears streaming down my face and the lullaby has silenced the pack. They all look at me with mixed emotions. The sadness I see in their eyes mirrors mine, but the love and fondness shines brighter than the sadness and I’m engulfed in the feeling of love and acceptance. Derek kisses me gently.

“That was beautiful.” He murmurs.

“My mom used to sing it to me all the time.” I said. My accent is thick after just singing the entire song and I’m happy to hear it. It reminds me of her, “Dobrej nocy, moje dzieci.” I whispered to my belly. 

“What did you just say to them?” Lydia asks curiously.

“Goodnight, my babies.” I said thickly. I give them all a weak smile, “Any other suggestions?”

They’re silently thinking it over and my fingers are itching at the strings. Without really thinking about it, I start strumming the chords to Margaritaville by Jimmy Buffett. I remember my father walking around the house singing to this song. Talia rushes out quickly with Nathan in tow. Her smile is so wide I’m almost afraid her face is going to split open. She starts singing along with Nathan and they’re both slow dancing to my tempo. It’s pretty damn funny. Derek is watching his parents with a bright smile and I feel a warmth spreading through me. 

When I finished with Margaritaville, I went straight into Gimme All Your Lovin by ZZ Top. it’s another song that I remember my dad singing all the time and everyone started singing along to this one. By the end of the evening, I had played three more songs and I feel like my fingers are going to fall off. I’m also fighting to keep my eyes open so we all call it a night and head inside. Derek carried me to our room and laid me gently in the bed. After getting both of us stark naked, he climbs in beside me and pulls me in close.

“You are amazing, you know that?” He whispers in my ear.

“You’ve told me once or twice.” I smiled.

“Well I need you tell you more. Because you are.” He nips at my earlobe.

“Go to sleep, kochanie.” I say, kissing him.

“Tomorrow we should talk more about the wedding. Maybe get some details ironed out. With everything going on we sorta let it slip.” He sighs.

“Yeah, tomorrow sounds good.” I yawned.

“I love you, Stiles.”

“I love you too, Der.” I smile, “The babies love you too. I can feel it, you know? Their auras.”

“What do they look like?” He asks. His hands find their way to resting on the swell of my belly.

“Well, they’re usually surrounded by a white aura. Because they’re so pure, completely untouched by the world yet. Their souls are innocent and pure. Now, there’s a   
gentle rainbow coming off my belly. There are a bunch of different colors only. . .lighter. Like gentle hues splayed across a canvas. It’s pretty magnificent.” I laughed.

“What does my aura look like right now?”

“Mostly blue and green. Different shades of blue. . .indigo and turquoise. Emerald and olive. There’s a large spectrum and it sort of reminds me of the Aurora Borealis. There’s a little bit of orange and yellow thrown it. It’s. . .deep. Expressive and pretty beautiful.” I observe.

“How can you see all that?”

“I’m just, I don’t know. . .I just can. I can see auras in nature and people because I’m so close to both. My bond with nature and my bond with you are deep. It’s just   
who I am.” I yawn again.

“Time for sleep.” He chuckles, “We’ll talk again tomorrow, love. We’ll talk for the rest of our lives.”

He said that with no amount of dread or uncertainty. He’s completely happy to listen to me ramble for the rest of our lives. My God. . . I really have struck gold, haven’t I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ue2-ZVxpVjc - Margaritaville  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_ImEdI68eU - Gimme All Your Lovin


	22. All Yours, Alpha. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for an update, my brother was in the hospital last week because of a burst appendix so I didn't have time with everything going on but anyways, here's the newest chapter. I'm sorry if it's not too good, I was struggling.

Stiles POV

March 26th

“Stiles.” Derek calls me from downstairs, “Can you come down here please?”

“Yeah, what’s-” Talia is seated by her son with a tight frown on her face. Well that’s definitely not a good sign, “What’s going on?”

“Derek told me about the man who harassed you a few days ago.” She said tensely.

“Oh.” Ice ran through my veins at the thought of that skeevy beta. I had managed to do a fantastic job of forgetting that ass.

“Donna, his boss, just called me to let me know that he’s been arraigned.” Derek said, “He pled guilty.”

“What does that mean then. . .is he going to jail?” I asked.

“It means that he’s been sentenced to three years in jail and two years of parole.” Talia informs us.

“That’s good isn’t it?” I asked dumbly.

“He’s going to be serving time for those people he assaulted, including you. I got the papers to file for a restraining order.” Talia said businesslike, “You won’t have to deal with him any more.”

“Thank you, Talia.” I give her a small smile. She reaches to pull me into a tight hug and scent me subtly.

“Anything for you, Stiles.” She places a gently kiss on my forehead, “Derek are you ready for school tomorrow?” She asked, quickly changing the subject.

I know she can sense my gratitude. As much as I want that guy to face justice for being the perverted asshole he is, I don’t want to give him any more thought that he’s already gotten. He sure as hell doesn’t deserve to be given any of my thoughts.

“I’m so not looking forward to school tomorrow.” He groaned, “I hate having to leave you and the pups home alone.” He grumbled, tugging me out of his mother’s grip and into his lap.

“I can go to school with you tomorrow. Lydia and I can hang out in the library and work on our classes.” I offer him, “I don’t like being too far from you either.”

“Seriously?” Derek asked.

“Sure, I’d much rather be at school anyways.” I give my mate a smile. Fuck, I gotta sneeze. The burn behind my eyes is so annoying. I brace myself and turn away from Talia and Derek and let it go. Right as I sneeze, there’s a loud pop and all of a sudden, the entire room explodes in golden mist. The power surge that is expelled from my body pulsed through the house sending a wave of warmth and sizzling energy. I sniffed and wiped my nose bashfully.

“I’m really sorry.” I grunted, wiping the snot that’s trying to escape from my nose.

“Are you okay?” Thalia asked. She’s clearly trying not to laugh but all I can feel is that burning sensation again.

“Just a little-” the burning returned and I know I’m about to sneeze again. My face scrunches up and just like the first time, another pulse of energy is released from my body and I can’t seem to grab the magic before it escapes. This time, the pulse of gold mist rains down on everything in the house and it looks like there’s fucking glitter everywhere. Derek and his mother are covered in gold glitter looking at me with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry.” I whimpered. My magic is getting out of control again. I feel like a fucking thirteen year old again.

“What the hell-” Cora shouted running down the stairs, stirring all the glitter again. She’s covered in it just like Derek and Talia.

“Stiles sneezed.” Talia broke out in giggles. I feel so embarrassed I feel the tears burning and I want to run and hide. This is so not okay. I thought I was done with these little magical outbursts.

“It’s not funny.” I groan.

“It’s kinda funny, babe.” Derek laughed, shaking the glitter off of his clothes.

“How are we even going to get this place clean?” I whimpered pitifully. Tears welled up in my eyes and I’m fighting back my emotions.

“Don’t cry, love, it’s not that big of a deal.” Derek chuckled and wrapped his arms around me in a tight, glittery hug, “It could have been worse.”

“You’re right. . .It really could have been worse.” I cried, “What if I hurt someone because I sneeze or cough or-”

“You’re not going to hurt anyone, Stiles.” Derek says confidently.

“You don’t know that! I could have set this house on fire. I could have killed everyone! I could have-”

“Baby breathe. You didn’t hurt anyone and you won’t ever hurt anyone. You said it yourself a long time ago, your magic knows good and evil. It won’t intentionally hurt innocents.” Derek’s right. I’m overreacting. Still. . .memories of my childhood outbursts are embarrassing and sometimes even painful.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone.” I whine pitifully.

“You won’t baby. I know you won’t. Please don’t stress yourself out.” Derek sighs into my hair.

“I need to call Helen.” I squeak, “I need to call Helen and I need to reread my mother’s journal. I need to do it right now.”

“Okay, we can set you up outside-”

“Only me. I don’t want anyone around me when I use my magic.” I squirm out of Derek’s arms and rush upstairs, ignoring the Hale’s protests.

“Stiles! You’re not doing it all alone. I’m going to sit outside while you do it all.” Derek says sternly. His eyes flash crimson for a moment and it feels like the steam is being let out of me.

“You are going to sit several feet away from me.” I tell him equally as firmly.

“I don’t think you’re in the right position to tell me what to do, little one.” Derek growls as he grabs my wrists and holds them tightly.

“Derek-”

“No. You will let me sit outside. I will be out there while you’re working your magic. There is no room for argument.” He commands. I feel my knees go weak if only for a moment.

“Fine.” I sigh. I don’t want to fight him on this and something tells me I won’t be able to.

I rush to grab my mother’s journal and make my way to the backyard. When I get outside, sitting in the grass I feel immensely better. I feel the grass hugging my body, and the wind brushes against my skin so gently that it feels like cool fingers are brushing over my exposed flesh. Derek takes a seat next to me despite my fear. I take a few minutes to just sit and take in the world around me as I reconnect with nature. I listen to the rustle in the trees, the warmth of the sun on my face, the birds chirping in the distance. I connect myself to nature and I can feel the biosphere under my skin. The intricacies and wonders of nature around me swirl in my mind. When I’m calm again, I place my palms on my belly, feeling the roundedness that’s beginning to take form and a content smile is stuck on my lips. My heart rate is back to where it needs to be.

“Helen. . .” I call out, “Helen, I could really use your expertise right about now.”

“Geez, kid. Took you long enough to call me.” Helen’s voice broke me out of my meditation and I flailed back against Derek in surprise.

“Crazy old lady, you scared the shit out of me!” I said with a fond tone. Helen’s intelligent blue eyes rolled and she lowers her glasses onto the tip of her nose, taking a long glance at Derek.

“Wow, he’s even better looking up close!” She said, marvelling at my mate, “And look at that. . .wow. You’re absolutely glowing.”

“Well, being pregnant will do that to ya.” I joked. She laughs loudly. Or is she cackling? I’m not sure.

“Twins, too. That’s amazing, Stiles.” The old bat smiles fondly at me. She grosses her legs in the grass and places her cane in her lap.

“How did you-” Derek questioned skeptically.

“I’m magic, dear.” She waves him off, “So judging by the glitter all over Derek here, you’re having trouble with your magic.”

“I sneezed twice and covered the entire house in gold glitter.” I admitted, “The other day I made it rain potatoes.”

“Your mother split the Earth open. Caused several earthquakes.” Helen laughed, “So don’t worry too much about a glitter bomb and some spuds. It’s normal. You’re growing two new beings inside you and your magic is rearranging itself, potentially even being passed on to your pups.”

“How do I keep from doing something major? How do I keep from hurting people?” I ask desperately.

“I’ll give you the same thing I gave your mother.” She smiles at me. When she holds out her hand, a large chunk of quartz sits unsuspectingly. Bright, clear quartz, “It’s going to help you balance your energy and will interact with your magic to absorb the excess that is expelled from your body. However, the build up of energy will overload it. Think of the crystal as a battery, with every expenditure of energy, you will fill it up even more and if it gets too full. . .boom. And trust me, you do not want all that energy to be released all at once.” Helen warns.

“How is that any worse than him just letting it go?” Derek questioned.

“Say he were to sneeze again and another glitter bomb goes off. Or the house floods. Those reactions are not controlled, your magic is uncontrolled right now. But if you use the crystal, it absorbs the energy so that you can control how it is released.” Helen looks like she’s about to hit Derek upside the head for being stupid.

“So I just keep this on my person all day?” I asked her, turning the large crystal in my hand.

“Yes, dear. And do look into rose quartz. It’s wonderful for pregnancies.” She smiles warmly, “You will need to empty the crystal out frequently.”

“What do you suggest I do with all of it?”

“Your mother made the most beautiful garden I have ever seen. Hell, the preserve never looked better under her care while she was pregnant with you.” Helen smiled, “You can do whatever you want to.”

I stare into the crystal, the promise of control and a balance. Something I sorely need right now. Helen’s speaking about my mother, how she enriched the Earth and basically fixed the ecosystem in the Beacon Hills area with all the excess energy from her spark.

“Don’t be afraid of your powers, Stiles. The more you fear them the more you’re going to lose control.” Helen warns, “Do not fear yourself. Besides, you’re pregnant! This is a wonderful time to bond with your babies so enjoy this time. Be happy, be stress free.” I nod at her imploring tone.

I don’t want to stress, I definitely don’t want to lose control but fuck I am terrified. I don’t want to lose myself in my power or hurt someone or. . .god forbid I hurt my pups. I know they both can sense my fear and Derek instinctively pulls me closer.

“A garden does sound really nice.” Derek whispers in my ear.

“Don’t worry so much, Stiles. You won’t hurt anyone. And I know that everything will be fine. You just need to be careful okay?” Helen says reassuringly. I’m panicky one moment then there’s just a wave of calm that settles over me and I’m finally relaxing against Derek. Helen gives me a knowing smile and I know she’s working some of her magic on my emotions.

“Is there anything else we should know?” Derek asks for me.

“I’ll be sending more books soon so just keep up your reading, Stiles. And I recommend you spend the day outside. It’s a beautiful day.” Helen smiles. And with the snap of her fingers, she disappears.

“How about it? Stay out in the sun today. I vote we stay right here in this spot.” Derek says calmly. He’s urging me to lay back against him and I’m so tired that I don’t even fight it. Even though I know I should go inside to help pick up the glitter which is probably going to be a bitch to clean up.

“Hey, Stiles! How did you clean up all the glitter? I thought your magic was on the fritz?” Talia comes outside smiling brightly at me.

“I didn’t-”

“It must have been Helen.” Derek laughed.

“You two gonna stay outside today?” Talia asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll go make lunch for everyone.” Talia offered.

“Curly fries?” I asked hopefully.

“Sure, honey.” She smiles warmly. Derek picks me up and sets me in his lap. His fingers card through my hair and I’m practically purring at his gentle grip in my hair. His firm presence against my body is reassuring and calming. I relax against him fully and close my eyes.

“Are you feeling okay, love?” Derek asks me.

“Just really tired. My head hurts a little. Why?” I ask tiredly.

“You smell a little off. It makes me worry you might be getting sick.” Derek kisses my neck lovingly.

“Maybe I’m coming down with a cold.” I sigh. That would be the cherry on top wouldn’t it? Getting sick would be just my luck, “Do I smell sick?”

“A little bit.” He looks concerned, “After lunch we should get you to bed. You need rest. And fluids. And medicine. Shit we don’t even have cough drops. I should go to the store and get you some vitamin c-”

“Kochanie, I think some rest is all I need.” I laughed at his rambling.

“But-”

“I’ll be okay, Alpha.” I nuzzle against his neck.

“I just don’t want you to get sick. Or the babies. The last time you were sick. . .”

“It’s not going to be like that sweetheart.” I said sternly, “It can’t.” I said, rubbing my bump. I sneezed a few more times, each time I expected a glitter bomb to go off but that didn’t happen again. Instead, the crystal Helen gave me begins to glow dimly. Derek watches me with a concerned look. His hold around me tightens and he’s nuzzling against me more frequently. The sun is burning down a little harshly after a while.

“We should move to the shade, love. I don’t want you to burn.” Derek suggests.

“I don’t wanna move.” I whined. I picked up the crystal and focused on releasing the energy and giving it direction with my intention. I want a nice tree to grow right behind us and give us some shade. There’s a tingling in my veins and a subtle creaking in the Earth as an oak tree sprouts. I watch the little sapling grow and my magic surrounds it. Subtle white light wraps around the spout as it grows into a massive oak. Green leaves and sturdy wood stand strong against the wind and I can just barely make out the scent of ozone in the air. The scent of magic.

“You are the laziest person on Earth.” Derek laughs, “You would rather grow a freaking tree then move under another one.”

“You love it.” I grinned tiredly at him. He chuckles and pulls me against his body, leaning us up against the tree. Thirty minutes later, a stunned Talia walks out into the yard with a tray full of food. She’s gaping at the new tree and at a loss for words.

“Hope you don’t mind I grew a tree.” I said, stuffing my face of fresh curly fries.

“No. . .no I uh. . .nope.” She stutters, “Are you planning on doing anything else with my yard?”

“Maybe a garden?” I think out loud, “I would love to have some herbs fresh and on hand.”

“Sure. . .” She’s still looking at the massive tree in her backyard.

“You know, while you’re having this energy problem, we should go up to the cabin soon and you can use all your excess energy to add on to the cabin.” Derek suggests.

“That’s a really good idea.” I smile at him, “The crystal is out now so I won’t have to worry too much.”

“Yeah. . .” Talia says, “It’s a uh. . .a nice tree, Stiles.”

“Thanks, Talia.” I laughed.

She nodded and went back into the house, leaving Derek and I outside. My wonderful mate pulled a blanket around the two of us and cuddled me as we ate lunch. When we finished, Derek let me sleep. His warmth is ever so welcoming and reassuring. The combined sound of the wind in the trees and Derek’s deep heartbeat lull me to a peaceful sleep.

. . .

Stiles POV

March 29th

“Stiles, baby wake up.” Derek’s voice pulls me from deep sleep. It takes all of two seconds for my brain to catch up with my body and I feel all the aches and pains in my body. God damnit.

“Der, I feel like shit.” I groaned.

“I know you do, baby. You’re running a fever.” He says worriedly, “I made you some soup. And I want you to stay hydrated so keep drinking water.” I turn over onto my side and see a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup and a bottle of water as well as a glass of orange juice. My mate sits by my side, gently stroking my hair and attending to me. He’s the best. My mate is the best.

“You’re the best.” I say out loud.

“Anything for my baby.” He grins, “My mom is making me go to school.” He frowns.

“You shouldn’t miss because I’m sick, Der.” I point out, “You really need to be in school. You’re only two months away from graduation.”

“I know. I just don’t like the idea of leaving you home sick.” He frowns.

“Stiles won’t be alone because I am here!” Lydia announces her presence with a flourish of movement, “We’re going to plan your wedding in bed today so scoot over.” She motions for me to scoot more onto my side of the bed as she sets down her large backpack on Derek’s side of the bed. I could hear a little growl emanating from Derek’s chest. I give him a gentle pat and sniffle loudly. Damn runny nose.

“Okay. . .I want you to call me at lunch. I have baseball but I’ll be home right after.” Derek gives me a gentle kiss on the forehead and on my belly.

“Love you.” I tell him. “I love you too, baby. Keep texting me through the day.” He smiles.

“You got it, big guy.” I grin.

He chuckles and gets to his feet to leave the room. When he’s out of the house, Lydia lays out her massive binders and pulls out a notepad. She begins to explain all the little details and intricacies that go into a wedding and honestly, I know that Derek and I are not going to want to go crazy with all this. Lydia seems to understand my sentiments because after a few hours and minimal arguments, we’ve got the budget all laid out, a date, a venue and we’ve already banged out the guest list. It was relatively easy because I have no family or connections I want at the wedding. It’s mostly Derek’s family, friends and the pack. So I’ll leave the guest list to him. The few people I want there are already a given. Lydia has already booked a florist, found a photographer, and a DJ. She’s also worked some of her connections with Talia and gotten a caterer and now she’s pitching me her ideas for the ceremony.

“Picture this: the ceremony takes place in the preserve, the aisle is lined with white rose petals, it’s simple and undeniably beautiful. Then, there’s a raised flat where you are standing with Derek. Lights hanging from the trees illuminating the space ever so gently. Behind you is an arch of dark brown branches, intertwined and locked together. White roses woven in. . . guests seated in dark, stained wooden chairs.” She says wistfully, “There are lights hanging everywhere, nothing flashy, just simple lights.”

“We could have the reception and everything in the back yard. The aisle leading from the pathway in the woods. It would be beautiful, Lyds. That’s a wonderful idea. I could make the archway.” I say, smiling at her.

“That would be great! So you think it’s a good idea? A rustic, forest wedding.” She grins.

“Instead of roses, we could do tin buckets with baby’s breath. You know, right next to each chair in the aisle.” I think out loud, blowing my nose into a tissue.

“We need to pick out save the dates and send them this week!” Lydia bursts out and pulls a few samples that she has already made up for me to look at, “So these are just a few ideas.”

“Wow, Lydia you’ve been busy.” I laughed.

“Yeah well, it’s crunch time honey.” She shrugs. I thumb through the options and come across the one I know is perfect. I begin to tear up at the feel of it in my fingers. It’s so beautiful. Holy shit, I’m getting married. I’m mated, pregnant and now I’m getting married.

“This one. This one’s perfect, Lydia.” I said tearily.

 

 

“I love this one! Great choice.” She smiles, “As soon as Derek finishes the guest list today, I’ll get them ordered and sent out.”

“Will you be my maid of honor?” I blurted.

“Really?” Great going, Stiles. Now we’re both crying.

“Yeah. I'm sorry I can't do anything too impressive to ask you, but I would love for you to be my maid of honor.” I said, wiping away my tears and sneezing into my tissue.

“I would be honored.” She pulled me into a tight hug and smiled brilliantly, “Now, no ugly crying. We still have a ton of work to do.”

“I better call Derek. Do you mind making me some more soup?” I asked her hopefully.

“On it.” She gives me a small pat on the knee and heads down to the kitchen. I stare at the save the date for a moment longer before calling Derek. He picks up on the first ring.

“Hey, my baby.” He sounds so happy and cheery. I smile wide and practically giggle.

“Hey sappywolf.” My voice is a little muddled with my stuffy nose but it only makes him chuckle.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“I’m achy and hot but okay.” I sniffled, “Lydia’s been taking good care of me.”

“Good, baby.”

“We got a bunch of stuff for the wedding done. I even picked out a save the date! I’ll send a picture of it to you. Later when you get home you’ll need to finish the guest list so we can send everything out this week. Oh! And we went with a sort of rustic forest wedding theme. It’s going to be amazing, baby. I’m so excited and-” A sudden coughing fit took over and I’m extremely nauseous, “Ugh, fuck.” I grunt.

A familiar burning sensation in my throat and a turning in my stomach makes me stumble out of bed and sprint to the toilet.

“Stiles!” I can hear Derek shouting into the phone but I’m too busy wrenching into the bowl to even think about the phone call. I clutch at my belly and whimper into the toilet. The sour and disgusting taste of vomit makes me cringe.

“Stiles?” Lydia calls me from the doorway.

“Ugh, can you get my phone?” I grunt. I lean myself against the shower wall. I can feel the thick sheen of sweat covering my body and I just feel so weak.

“He just vomited, Derek.” Lydia speaks into the phone. She presses the tip of a thermometer into my mouth and waits for it to beep, “He’s running a 101.4 fever. I’m going to give him acetaminophen right now. That should bring the fever down.”

“Ugh I feel like shit.” I groaned.

“Here.” Lydia says handing me the phone then rushing downstairs.

“Hey Der.”

“Baby are you okay? Do you need me to come home?” Derek asks tensely.

“No no, I’m fine. Just a little sick.” I grunt.

“I want you to take the medicine and drink plenty of water. Then sleep, alright?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“I’ll be home later to take care of you, baby.” Derek said sadly, “I want you to tell Lydia to keep me updated.”

“Okay.” I groaned miserably.

“You gonna be okay till I get home?”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna sleep for a while.” I chuckled weakly, “I love you, kochanie.”

“I love you too, little one. Sleep well.” As soon as he hangs up, Lydia reenters the room with two little white pills in her hand and a water bottle. After downing the whole bottle of water and the meds, she gets me to my feet slowly and puts me back into bed.

“Eat a little bit of the soup, please. Some crackers too if you can.” She instructs. I tiredly do as she asks and watch her move about the room in a flurry of movement. She puts a trashcan by my bedside and a new box of tissues next to me. “Drink this.” She tells me as she puts a mug of orange colored liquid in my hand.

“What is it?” I sniff at its orangey scent.

“Vitamin C.” She answers, “Okay, I’ll keep your Alpha informed on how you’re feeling throughout the day, all I want you to do now is sleep.”

“Will you stay with me?” I ask hopefully.

“Sure, sweetie. I’ll be right here.” Lydia gives me a warm smile.

“Thanks, Lyds. You’re the best.” I sniffle.

A few sneezes and a glowing crystal later I’m falling asleep. Lydia turned out the lights save for the lamp on Derek’s nightstand. She curls up next to me, surrounded with books and her laptop in her lap. She gives me a few glances every now and again, checking on me. It’s reassuring to have her next to me and I’m as comfortable as I can be while sick. The sound of her manicured fingers typing on the keys lulls me to sleep.

. . .

“I can’t leave him right now, he’s sick!”

“I know you don’t want to, Derek but this issue requires all of the Hales to be involved.”

“Mom, my mate, my _pregnant_ mate is sick. I can’t leave him.” There is more shouting and arguing. Lydia is looking at me with a sad expression. I manage to get myself up onto my feet and pull my throw blanket around my shoulders.

“How long have I been sleeping?” I asked her.

“You slept for almost six hours.” Lydia says.

“What the hell is going on?” I ask her.

“I think you should go find out for yourself.” I give her a nod and let her wrap an arm around my middle to stabilize my wobbly legs and walk with me to the livingroom where a bunch of very angry werewolves are arguing. The moment I step into the room, it goes dead silent. Derek’s in half-shift but the moment we make eye contact he pulls it back and rushes over to me to wrap me in his arms. I take a moment to snuggle into his warmth and take in his scent. The other Hales stand and watch us embrace with mixed expressions. There’s a tense, angry aura about the room and the negative energy is making me feel sick.

“You guys need to calm down. The energy in this room isn’t healthy.” I tell them, “Someone wanna tell me what’s gotten the Hales all ruffled up?”

“Stiles, you should sit down.” Talia sighed heavily, “We should all sit down.”

“Mom you know we can’t afford to have all of us leave the territory at once.” Derek says.

“We may have to, Derek. This is a major threat and we need to be there.” Talia says, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Could someone tell me what the hell is going on?” I grunt.

“Hale territory extends from the northern borders of California and extends to the entirety of Death Valley National Park.” Talia says, she pulls out a map of the state and moves her finger around the edges of the state all the way to the park to show me Hale land borders, “To maintain this much territory, we have family spread out across the entire state. We have betas in all corners of the territory.”

“This family is massive, Stiles. The Hale pack is even more so. That’s how we managed to carve out this little spot of heaven in the U.S.” Laura says to him.

“Beacon Hills is sort of like. . .headquarters if you think about it that way. There are two other packs we’ve allowed to settle in Hale territory in exchange for their cooperation in defending the territory. Their packs are fairly large as well.” Talia tells me, “So all together, we’ve managed to defend this land extremely well for centuries.”

“We’ve made alliances with packs in Oregon and Arizona but recently, packs in Nevada have given us quite a bit of trouble.” Talia’s voice grows angry. “What kind of trouble?” I sniffled again. Stupid flu is making me sound stupid.

“One pack in particular, really. They’ve been fairly nomadic for a long time but recently settled in open territory. They want to push into our territory and expand. Our pack members just outside of Reno along the Californian border have been struggling to push them back and are in need of assistance.” Talia tells me.

All eyes are on me as I absorb this information. So this pack is trying to take Hale land by force and it’s enough force to warrant Alpha Hale to go and defuse the situation. Not only does Alpha Talia Hale need to make the trip to the border, she needs her entire families help. Which means that this pack is dangerous and they’re doing shit that requires the entire family to be there. That’s where Derek comes in. Talia needs her son there fighting at her side. But he doesn’t want to leave me, his mate. He doesn’t want to leave his pups. I know I don’t want him to go either, considering how dangerous the situation is. I don’t want him anywhere near it. But I know that Talia wouldn’t be taking her children if it weren’t absolutely necessary.

“When would you need to leave?” I ask quietly.

“Stiles, I’m not-”

“Tonight. Tomorrow morning at the latest. Things are pretty damn close to escalating and I want to prevent as much bloodshed as I can. If they’re set on a pack war, then we will have to answer the challenge.” Talia answers.

“When will you be back?”

“I’m not sure. As soon as it’s all over.” She tells me honestly.

“I know you wouldn’t be taking your kids if it weren’t an emergency. Derek, I know you don’t want to leave but the pups and I will be okay. I’ll stay in my apartment for a little while with Isaac and the pack. I won’t be alone, I promise.” I tell him, “I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t want to-” Derek’s shaking his head defeatedly. His aura is heartbreaking.

“I know, Kochanie. I know.” I smile sadly, “You know that no matter where you and I are, no matter how far away we are from each other, I’m always with you. My heart will protect you from getting hurt. I’ll pump some extra energy into it to make it even stronger. The same with those tiger eyes I gave you all. You have to wear those necklaces no matter what. Every minute that you’re gone you have to wear them. Promise me.”

“We promise, Stiles.” Talia gives me a pleased smile, “We shouldn’t be gone too long.”

“I’m counting on it.” I say firmly, “Now, Alpha of mine, carry me upstairs and cuddle me until you have to leave.”

“We’ll leave in the morning, Derek.” Talia tells him in her Alpha voice, “Go spend your time with your mate." 

Derek glowers only for a moment at his mother before scooping me up and carrying me back upstairs. His body is tense and his eyebrows are pulled down in a tight frowning expression. For a moment I wonder if he'll be made that I sided with his mother instead of demanding that he stay with me and the pups but. . .he has to know that I can't be selfish. If him being there with his family will help the entire territory be safer, then who am I to be so selfish? Derek sets me on the bed and quickly retreats to the bathroom and begins to fill the tub with hot water and sweet smelling bubbles. I remain silent and watch my Alpha working to get enough steam in the bathroom going. Before long, there's so much wonderful warm steam going and my Alpha is stripping in front of me. There are definitely no arguments as he bares his naked self in front of me. He makes his way towards me and begins to pull off my clothes. He scrunches his nose slightly at what I assume to be my sick scent. In only a few moments I'm completely naked in front of him. He kneels before me and looks at me so intensely. Like I'm a work of art that he's trying to interpret and understand. Like I'm some complex enigma he's trying to wrap his brain around. And the way his fingers brush over my skin. . .like he's stroking a rose or some other delicate flower. Like how water slips through his fingers. He gently pushes me back to lay on the bed and his fingers brush over my bump so lightly. It's far too intimate to even arouse me. No, it feels like he's having a conversation with the pups with nothing but his movements. His lips brush against my belly and I'm smiling so fondly at my Alpha. At his obvious amazement at the two little beings growing inside me. After a few minutes, he turns his eyes on me and gives me a heartbreaking smile. His gentle hands help me to my feet and he manages to pull me against my side and walk me to the tub. 

He lowers me down with ease. The hot water envelops me and the steam is breaking through my sinuses easily. I take in a deep breath and allow myself to sink into the calming feeling. Derek slides into the tub behind me and situates me between his legs so he can lay me against his chest. I'm so fucking comfortable and happy that I'm sure I'm preening. Derek slides his hands all over my body, dragging soapy bubbles and warm water against my skin. I'm practically purring against him.

"I love you so much." He whispers to me.

"I love you too, Alpha." I sigh contentedly.

"I don't want to leave you, baby." Derek whimpers slightly.

"I know, kochanie." I speak softly, "But you're going to be protecting the territory. You'll be protecting your family, your pups, me."

"I can't stand being away from you." He whines.

"I'll always be with you." I tell him honestly, "My heart is always with you, love. And as long as I'm here, I'll be putting as much power into it as I can to keep you safe."

"Just promise me that you'll be safe. You won't be alone." His tone implores.

"I promise, Alpha." I tell him, "You will always be able to communicate to me through the bond. Don't forget that. You can text me, call me, anything. . .whenever you want." 

"I know." He sighs, "I will. Whenever I get a chance, I swear."

"Alpha, just. . .be safe."

"I will, little one. I'll be back before you even begin to miss me." He kisses me gently, "You and the pups anchor me. You're mine. My family. My Omega, my pups."

"All yours, Alpha. Forever." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience everyone, I truly appreciate all of my wonderful readers and enjoy hearing from your feedback so let me know what you guys think, what you want, how you feel. . .  
> I have no idea how to insert photos so just in case you can't see the save the date here's the URL: https://www.zazzle.com/rustic_mason_jar_lights_lace_wedding_save_the_date_postcard-239507371734571785


	23. Desperado

**Flashback. . . .**

Six months ago. . .

 

Derek stalks the halls of Beacon Hills high with anger in his bones. The residual rage still reverberating through him. It’s been about a week and a half. Ten days since they’ve begun their little tutoring arrangement and he feels like he’s going to explode. They stuck him with Stilinski. Stilinski of all people. The Alpha knows that this is his last chance but if he’s being honest with himself. . .he doesn’t want another chance. Derek doesn’t want to graduate, he doesn’t want to keep fooling himself or anyone else. After everything that’s happened, Derek barely has the strength to keep up this charade he’s put on for the past two years alone. He doesn’t want to try anymore. If he’s being honest with himself, he wants nothing more to shift and live in the woods for the rest of his life. He’d be perfectly content to continue on living as a wolf. Free from society, free from his life. 

He makes his way to the track field and begins his run. He’s breaking into a sprint, he’s going to be running for a while. Derek just wants to run. Even though nothing is more infuriating than running in a fucking circle, he just needs to get rid of all the pent up panicked energy he’s been holding inside him. Inside him all he can register is the pain. The fucking shame he feels. It’s been building gradually for a long time and it threatens to overwhelm Derek. It threatens to sweep over him and drag him under. For a long time he feels like he’s been wading in open water and he’s so tired. 

He’s not angry at Stiles. He’s never hated the Omega. In fact, Derek can recognize the spark he feels whenever he’s been around Stiles. So no, he’s never hated Stiles. He’s hated himself. Stiles is a fighter. He’s been on his own for years now, struggling every day and Derek sees his struggle for what it is, because he sees it in himself. No, Derek knows the real reason why he’s been so cruel, why he’s been so horrid to the Omega who never deserved any of his bullshit. But Derek promised he’d try his hardest, that he’d make an effort. Stiles is working excessively hard to get his ass back in the game and Derek is not going to waste the Omega’s time. No, Derek promised Stiles, and to him that means so much more than anything else in the Alpha’s life that might be going wrong. Yes, the Alpha had seen how much work Stiles is putting into Derek, the countless hours he’s spent helping Derek get the easiest of the worksheets done, take notes and grasp concepts. Stiles has been doing major crash course lessons and in the short amount of time he’s been working with the Omega, he’s already starting to catch up. Little by little, they’re making progress. So he knows that in the end, this is all going to pay off. 

Derek’s feelings and actions towards the Omega have shifted and he can see just how much time he’s wasted. But then again, that’s really all he sees himself as. A waste. So here he is, a hulking mass of emotions sprinting his little heart out on the track at six o’clock in the morning. Because now, he can sweat out all his emotions and keep himself from reeking of utter emptiness and painful sadness. Yes, this is far better. Derek knows that the Omega has been slowly breaching his tough exterior and he’s beginning to see Derek’s personality for what it really is. A mask.

After running more miles than Derek cared to keep up with, he returns to the locker room, sweaty and loose from his run. He takes his time under the hot shower and gets dressed slowly. There’s still an hour before school starts and he’s meeting Stiles in thirty minutes to get everything for the day settled. He has to turn in assignments and schedule make up exams already. Derek’s life these past ten days have consisted of nothing but studying and despite his fear for failing the quizzes, he knows they need to get done the sooner the better. He’s even more terrified of forgetting all the information he’s crapped in his skull.

He saunters down the halls lazily. Then he hears it, gentle strumming from an acoustic guitar down by the music room. The door is opened slightly and through the crack he can hear the music well. It’s. . . pretty damn mesmerizing, Derek thinks. Then a voice begins to accompany the guitar and Derek immediately feels his heart warming in his chest. The young Alpha knows this song well but hasn’t heard it in a long time. He’s entirely enthralled by the smooth, melodious voice. As he inches closer, he sees Stiles with a guitar under his arm and his eyes closed like they had been that night at his house when he played their piano. The wolf slips into the room without making any noise and leans against the wall to watch the Omega and listen to the depth of his words. 

_ Desperado, why don't you come to your senses? _

_ You been out ridin' fences for so long now _

_ Oh, you're a hard one _

_ I know that you got your reasons _

_ These things that are pleasin' you _

_ Can hurt you somehow _

Stiles’s words hit him hard, his appearance even harder. Derek can feel the lyrics in his soul, almost as if they were meant for him. Stiles is completely lost in the song and it’s mesmerizing. The soulfulness in his voice, the tranquility in his facial expression. . .it’s almost too much. And his scent. Derek’s never smelled anything so peaceful. It’s like he just took a large dose of Prozac. He’s never felt better. Stiles’s warm scent is more calming than the world’s best cup of tea. 

_ Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy _

_ She'll beat you if she's able _

_ You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet _

Derek almost wants to leave then and there. The flashes of painful memories are harshing the mellow tone in the room. But he can’t leave. No, he has to listen to this song. It’s like Stiles is singing just for him. Singing this song. . .picked this song just for the Alpha.

_ Now it seems to me, some fine things _

_ Have been laid upon your table _

_ But you only want the ones that you can't get _

_ Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger _

_ Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home _

_ And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin' _

_ Your prison is walking through this world all alone _

Stiles is breaking him. Derek is sure of it. This Omega, who’s been more alone and tired than even Derek, is breaking Derek’s cold exterior. The one person who Derek is sure to be just as if not more broken than himself is flipping his world upside down. It’s true that Derek only wants freedom. He craves it more than anything, the ability to run and be free from everything that reminds him of the past. To not hurt anymore. To find where he can be that. . .free. Somehow Derek knows that dream is shared by this Omega. 

_ Don't your feet get cold in the winter time? _

_ The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine _

_ It's hard to tell the night time from the day _

_ You're losin' all your highs and lows _

_ Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away? _

Derek is hurting so badly. He feels like an open wound, bleeding and exposed to the world. Only being rubbed raw every minute, keeping him sore and hurt. The Alpha knows that he’s struggling to find his way, constantly lost in his crippling fear of being hurt, of loving again, of  _ her. _ Like a Desperado, he just wants to hang up his hat for the last time. 

_ Desperado, why don't you come to your senses? _

_ Come down from your fences, open the gate _

_ It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you _

_ You better let somebody love you (let somebody love you) _

_ You better let somebody love you before it's too late _

Let somebody love you. If only it were that easy, Derek thinks, who would love me?

When Stiles opens his eyes, he’s startled by the Alpha’s silent presence and a dark blush creeps over his features.

“Derek. . .I uh-I didn’t even know you were there.” He squeaked.

“I always loved the Eagles.  _ Take it to the Limit _ was one of my favorite songs when I was younger.” Derek tries valiantly to defuse the tension that Stiles is putting off. They’re silent for a few moments till Stiles’s shoulders sag in relief and he gives the Alpha a shy smile.

“My dad loved  _ Desperado.”  _ He smiles fondly, “I’ve been thinking more about him recently. . .” 

“Your dad must of had really good taste in music.” Derek says. He doesn’t know why but he just wants to keep the Omega talking. The sudden turn in his scent from happy and nostalgic to sad and hurting is. . .disconcerting to the Alpha.

“Yeah-uh. . .he did.” Stiles sighs.

“You’re really talented.” Derek blurts, “I mean-you’re uh, your voice is. . .amazing.”

“Thanks.” Stiles blushes again, suddenly turning very bashful.

“You just get so lost in the music. . .it’s interesting.” Derek says, scratching awkwardly at the back of his head.

“I uh-it just happens.” Stiles admits sheepishly.

“I like your guitar too-” Derek motions to the black guitar.

“Oh this? No I don’t uh. . .this isn’t mine. I mean, I come in regularly and play around with it and stuff. I come in and tune all the instruments for Mr. Moriarty. No, God I wish. I don’t own a guitar.” Stiles tells the Alpha who wishes he could get Stiles a guitar of his own. The Omega gets up from the chair and sets the instrument back in its case almost reverently and puts it away.

“You don’t have to stop-”

“No, we should probably head to the library to get this week’s shit in order.” Stiles offers him a tired smile, “Come on, Sourwolf. Time to open the gates.”

Derek’s not sure how Stiles did it. How the Omega managed to weasel his way into his heart but he did. Maybe singing that song gave him the extra push he needed to get inside Derek’s blood, the Alpha has no idea. All Derek knows, is that somehow, Stiles understands. He understands Derek’s melting pot of emotions and can see Derek for what he is: broken. And he doesn’t care, doesn’t pity. No, Stiles sees it and lets Derek see just how broken Stiles is. So that they both see it. The brokenness that is Derek and Stiles and they can be maybe just a little less broken. . .together.

 

**End of flashback. . .**

March 27th

Stiles POV

 

“Are you settled alright?” I ask my mate.

“Yes, love. How are you?” Derek questions. His eyebrows are drawn together and he’s frowning. He’s upset that he’s away from us. I can understand the feeling. He’s only been gone for about fifteen hours and I’m already squirmy with discomfort. He called me five hours ago to let me know that they got to the pack house on the border safely. Now, he’s just been briefed by their packmates and had dinner and has gotten ready for bed. I think it’s cute that he wanted to skype me before we both fell asleep.

“I’m fine, Worrywolf.” I say, rolling my eyes, “How was the briefing. Are we up a shit creek without a paddle?” 

“What even-no, Stiles. It’s nothing we can’t handle. Mom’s just stressed because she doesn’t want to risk a pack war.” Derek grunts.

“I could probably snap my fingers and neutralize the threat. Do you want me to do that?” I offered.

“I’m sure you could but I don’t want to risk it while you’re pregnant.” Derek huffs.

“I’m pregnant, not an invalid.” I growl.

“I know, love. I’m just not willing to risk you or the pups.” He sighs, “Are you feeling a little better? You weren’t running a fever when I left. And you’re all set up at the apartment? Is Isaac with you?” His Alpha starts hammering off questions a mile a minute.

“Babe, I’m all good. Isaac and Ally are in the apartment with me. Scott had to work late tonight and isn’t going to be here till morning. I’m a lot better. Still really tired and achey though, and my nose is still runny but otherwise, I’m on the mend. I put some of my crystal’s magic into healing me so I’ll be right as rain soon.” I give him a reassuring smile. I can see his shoulders slump in relief.

“That’s really good, love. I worried about leaving you and the pups especially when you’re sick.” He groans.

“I’m okay, kochanie.” I chuckle. He’s sitting on the bed in his room, obviously tired and more worn out that I am. I’m laying on my side with a pillow shoved under my side, cradling my bump in a pillowy embrace. I rub a hand over my belly absentmindedly and just look at my Alpha. It feels like we’re having a silent conversation through eye contact alone. He’s got a small smile on his face, fondness in his eyes and love in his heart. 

“You should sleep, love.” His voice carries through the air and calms my nerves.

“You should sleep too, Alpha. You look like hell froze over.” I chuckled lightly.

“Yeah well, not everyone can look as good as you, little one.” He smiles brightly. His little bunny teeth and warm smile makes me feel like putty.

“We miss you, Alpha.” I say sadly, “This is the first night in a long time I’ve gone to bed alone.”

“I know baby. I don’t like it either but I’ll be home as soon as I can. Mom’s arranged a meeting with the pack in Reno’s Alpha to see if we can’t work something out. If things go well I could be back in two days. If not-”

“Just keep me posted, kochanie. I want you safe at home soon.” I give him a weak smile.

“I’ll be home as soon as I can. And when I have you in my arms I won’t be letting go.” He gives me a devilish grin.

“Can’t wait.” I laugh.

We lay in bed for a while, just talking about our day, about the meeting, about each other. Soon we both go silent and we’re just looking at each other. He’s starting to fall asleep and I can see his eyes fighting to stay open. 

“Sleep, Alpha.” I coo.

“Will you sing to me?” He asked in such a small, sleepy voice I almost miss it. He’s so fucking cute when he’s tired like this. His phone in his hand shining light on his sleepy face. God, he’s adorable.

“What do you wanna hear, baby?” I ask him in a low voice, keeping the mood quiet and tranquil.

“ _ Desperado? _ ” He murmured.

“Sure, baby.” I reach over and grab my guitar and settle into a good position enough for me to play, “It’s been awhile since I sang this song. Sweet dreams, Alpha, sweet dreams.”

“Love you.” He murmured, his eyes close and I can tell he’s still awake but barely as I begin the song. I strum the chords with gentle fingers, keeping the volume low. Normally, my eyes fall closed as I sing but now, now I want to keep my eyes on my sleeping Alpha, my beautiful mate. I want to see him for as long as I can.

I can hear his even breathing and see his face, completely devoid of stress and unhappy emotions. No, he’s completely blissed out and calm. Good. He should be stress free more often. He’s always stressing about something. I worried about him not being able to sleep without me there but it seems that my voice is able to get him to tranquility. Every now and again he’ll open his eyes and look at me with so much love it almost knocks the wind out of me. He’s so fucking amazing that it’s breathtaking. 

The words to  _ Desperado  _ flow off my tongue easily, filling the room with my voice. I remember the first time I sang this song with Derek in the room. Though I had no idea I was performing. I had been hurting so much, so sad and alone. That had been a few days before the anniversary of my father’s death and all I wanted to do was crawl into a ball and be broken. Be invisible. But there he was, standing in the corner, the picture of shattered beauty and I remember thinking, ‘ _ The way he’s looking at me right now. . .I know, I just know that he sees it. He sees the hurt and my brokenness. But he doesn’t care. I could get used to him looking at me like that.’  _

By the time I finish my song, he’s completely dead to the world, clutching his phone in his hand and breathing so deeply. A small smile plays at his lips and I can tell he’s got a pillow squished against his solid chest. He’s safe, and comfortable. That’s all I need. I just look at his face for a few more minutes then reluctantly end the call.

As I settle back into bed, a pillow under my belly, and snuggle into the warm sheets. I took Derek’s pillow just as he took mine and I inhale his scent deeply. My Alpha, my love. It helps lull me to sleep and I feel the darkness swooping in.

“Your daddy loves us so much.” I whisper to my pups tiredly, “He’ll be home soon, I promise, little ones. He would die to keep us safe. He’s not alone anymore, he’s not going to be alone ever again because he has us. He opened his gates and we’re never going to let him close them ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it's so fluffy. I was feelin the songfic today :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wkbguv9BMLQ - Desperado   
> I love this song. Johnny Cash did a cover and that one was pretty good too but nothing beats Eagles.


	24. I am the Alpha Now

March 28th

Derek POV

 

My wolf has been on edge since the moment I left Stiles at his apartment. He’s been pacing non-stop. The only reprieves I seem to be getting are when I’m talking to him. I called him while we were eating breakfast and had to fight for my phone back when Cora and Laura stole it from my hands to speak to my mate.

“Put us on speakerphone up against your belly! I wanna say hi to the pups.” Laura commanded with a teasing smile.

“Laura-” I growled.

“Shut it, Derbear. Let us say hi for a moment.” She rolls her eyes.

“Okay,” Stiles laughed, “Even though they don’t have functioning ears for another three weeks.”    


“Whatever,” Laura said, “Hi, my beautiful nephews! It’s your favorite Auntie, Laura-”

“Hey! If anyone’s gonna be their favorite, it’s gonna be me!” Cora objected loudly, “And I’ve already told you, there’s only gonna be one nephew. We’re definitely going to have a niece and nephew.”

“Don’t sway them in utero!” Laura shouts.

“Will both of you shut it?” I bark, “They can be whatever they wanna be regardless of how much money is being wagered on their gender.”

“Oh hush, Der. Let em’ squabble.” I could hear my mate’s melodious giggle over the phone and my nerves are instantly calmed.

“Are you feeling better?” I asked him with a small smile.

“Yeah, loads. I still have a runny nose and I sneeze a lot but otherwise, I’m pretty good. I’ve got a lot of energy in my crystal to empty today. It’s as bright as the sun.” He chuckled.

“Just do that soon, alright?”

“Yes sir.” I can almost picture his eyes rolling, “I’m going to cast some protective spells on your pendants. Make sure you’re all wearing them for the meeting. It’s going to keep you all safe. Der, I found a really cool spell that will put a protective shield around you guys if you need it.”

“Is it going to take a lot of energy?” I ask worriedly.

“Well yeah, but I have more than enough. All you need to do, Der, is say  _ escutcheon.”  _ He says, enunciating loudly for me to hear, “Repeat it please.”

“ _ Escutcheon. _ ” I laugh, “I say that right?”

“Good job, baby.” He chuckles, “Don’t forget that word, okay? You’re the one with my heart. You’re the only one with the link to my magic so you’re the only one who can use it.”

“Thanks, Stiles. I’m sure we’ll be okay though.” Talia says.

“I know, I just hate not being able to be there.” He sighs.

“It’s better for you to be home, dear. This is nothing more than a milk run. . .we hope.” My mom laughs, “Take the pack and go to the house tonight so you can start on that garden. All I ask is that the place not be a mess when we get home, alright?”

“You got it, momma Hale.”

“Can you grow us some strawberries? I love strawberries.” Laura asks hopefully.

“Sure. Any other requests?” He asks.

“You still need to rest, Stiles.” I snatch the phone from my sister’s grip and remind him pointedly. Why the hell is he taking orders while still on the mend?

“I’m perfectly fine, Worry Wolf.” He snarks.

“Lydia is actually dragging me to the mall today while everyone’s at school so I gotta go, but text me whenever, Der. Let me know you’re okay.” Stiles sighs. I can hear the tension in his voice. 

“I will, love. Be safe today and try to get some more rest, okay? I love you.” I want to hang up just about as much as he does but we can’t go on the rest of the day on the phone.

“We love you too, kochanie.” He breathes, “You be safe too.”

I hung up the phone begrudgingly and give my sisters a glare. They just shrug like it’s no big deal. 

“Alright, everyone listen up. This is how today is going to go down. We will be arriving at noon so in about two hours I want all of you ready.” Mom instructs us all, “It’s only supposed to be the Alpha, emissary, and pack second. If there are more, then we’re going to have a problem.”

“So what are we supposed to be doing then? Just stand around and look pretty?” Cora asked sarcastically.

“Pretty much. The whole point of today is to see where we stand with them. They’re threatening to take land and we have to establish ourselves as the dominant power here.” Mom says.

“They’re going to challenge us and if we can’t get them to submit and retreat, then we’re going to have to fight for our land. War is what we’re trying to avoid but if they’re dead set on it then. . .” Dad runs his hands through his hair and sighs.

“Hopefully it won’t get to that point,” Mom interjects, “However, you’ve all been trained to the best of our ability. We have magic on our side and they won’t know what hit them.” 

“Ten bucks we’ll be kicking ass by one o’clock.” Cora leans towards me and whispers.

“We are going to handle this  _ carefully,  _ Cora. No wolf in a china shop.” Mom reprimands. 

“Yes, mother.” She rolled her eyes.

Our Alpha gathered everyone in the house and spoke to them about the plan which, simply put, is talk first and if necessary fight. The last thing we want to do is start a pack war with whoever their allies are. If they have any. From what my mom has gathered so far, we’re dealing with a fairly small pack. Only twenty members, all wolves, all bitten. They’re all new to this world but they’re learning fast and becoming too ambitious for their own good. Their emissary has struggled to teach them and is quickly coming to his wit's end. It was through the tired emissary that we managed to set up this ‘peace’ meeting. He’s trying desperately to quell the danger. He knows just how bad a pack war can be. 

“I’ll put them in their place if need be.” Mom’s eyes flash a crimson red and we can all feel the power she’s exerting.

“They’re young and inexperienced.” Dad said, “So we need to handle this strictly by the book.”

We all nodded and followed their instructions as we filed outside and got into formation. We’re missing our emissary but that’s alright. We can handle this without him. Deaton is in Michigan dealing with another treaty for the Hale pack. Our reputation is making its way across the country. So we stand, with mom and dad in the front, my siblings and I directly behind them and the extension of our cousins and packmates behind us. When the Alpha, his second, and his emissary entered the clearing in front of the house, the scent of arrogance filled our noses. They stopped in front of us, stance defensive and cocky. The Alpha is a boy not much older than me. He’s relaxed slightly at the sight of us, his hands are shoved in his jean pockets and his blue hoody is unzipped. Open and exposing his simple white t-shirt. His neck is too exposed. His second is a young woman somewhat resembling Erica only if she were a brunette. The emissary. . . well I can honestly say I pity the poor guy. He looks like he’s about to keel over. His pale skin is flushed and his eyes have heavy purple bags under them. His hair is thinning and graying quickly. Poor sap. 

He gives us a weak smile and my mother a bow. 

“Alpha Hale.” His voice shook. He reeks of exhaustion with hints of sadness and hatred.

“Emissary Roan.” Mom says stoically, “Alpha Roan.” 

“Alpha Hale, this is my second, Tara.” The girl’s head gives a small nod to us, “ We’re here because my Emissary believes we can reach an agreement.” The Alpha’s voice rings loudly through the clearing, confident and clear.

“Yes. Why don’t we begin discussing the conditions of our treaty?” His mother asks authoritatively. Like she’s not really asking but telling.

The Emissary brings out a length of paper and a pen, ready to take down conditions. He’s silently relieved that things are going smoothly so far. Mom stood her ground and waited for the Emissary to give his nod signalling his readiness.

“Wonderful, why don’t we start with the land that we will be taking off your hands?” And that’s where it all goes to shit. Mom is almost blindsided by the blunt Alpha’s idiotic request. I can actually hear the poor Emissary’s heart make a weird beating noise that can’t be normal. His face scrunches up and he shrinks in on himself. The Alpha’s face is smug and his smile all too irritating. I feel like growling just as many of my packmates do. But mom isn’t intimidated at all. No, Alpha Hale is amused. My Alpha begins laughing, her eyes even watering at the amount she’s laughing. Alpha Roan’s smug smile deflated.

“You’re nothing but a pup. Your arrogance and overwhelming egotistical personality is stinking up my territory.” Mom’s voice grows cold, “This land has been Hale territory for almost three centuries. We’re very well established here,  _ Alpha Roan.”  _ She says his name almost with a sneer, “You are but a pup. New to this world and new to this land. You come to  _ my  _ territory, challenge  _ my  _ authority, threaten  _ my  _ family and think that we’re just going to place your silly need to hold land that you yourself haven't’ fought for? No, little Alpha. You’re out of line and you  _ will  _ treat me with respect.”

Her voice booms so firmly that the entirety of our pack feels like baring our necks to her in that moment. Alpha Roan’s face slips into a tight frown and his second shifts uncomfortably on his feet. The Emissary looks absolutely stricken.

“Now you tell me, if you are going to handle this like an adult and work out an alliance so we can move on or if you’re going to continue to challenge me.” Mom growls.

“We might be young and new but I think that it’s time we breathe some fresh blood into this land and just take what we need.  _ Alpha.  _ So yeah, I think me and my pack can take you.” He sneers. The sheer amount of disrespect in his voice makes us growl lowly.

“Emissary Roan, take this down. Let it be known that we gave your Alpha the chance to align yourselves with us, to walk away. But your Alpha spat in my face.” Mom’s voice is deathly calm. The Emissary is shaking but manages to nod at her.

“When we return with our pack, we’re going to take this territory from you and you’ll wish you had just given it to us. Could have saved some lives.” Alpha Roan growls.

“Go get your pack, little Alpha. And when I kill you, all who submit to me will be welcomed into our pack. Anyone who doesn’t will be killed.” Mom sighs almost tiredly, “Emissary Roan, you’ve been dealing with this petulant pack for far too long. Our pack is expansive and with only one Emissary we’re struggling. I would like to offer you the role of Emissary for our pack. We have homes all over northern California you can choose whichever you would like to reside at. Our Emissary, Deaton, is struggling with the workload as well as managing his own business so he would greatly appreciate help.” 

Now that was a surprise, however I am definitely not unhappy about it. He looks about ready to drop from the stress of his pack’s business. It’s a little unorthodox to take another pack’s Emissary but. . .damn this guy needs an out. He nods enthusiastically and looks like he’s about to burst into tears.

“Thank you, Alpha Hale. I would. . .I would greatly appreciate it.” He gives her an honest smile and relief floods his scent like a much needed rainstorm. 

“You can’t do that!” Alpha Roan shouts indignantly.

“Oh yes I can. Now I suggest you get out of my sight before I decide to accept your challenge right here and now. I would advise against that seeing as how you only have one member of your pack with you presently. It would be a shame to make your entire pack Omegas in mere moments.” Mom threatens. Alpha Roan’s outraged expression is accented by a partial shift and I can see him clearly weighing his options.

“We’ll be back. And when my pack gets here, we’ll slaughter all of you.” Roan snarls menacingly at his former Emissary before backing away slowly and running off in the direction he entered. We all relaxed instantly.

“Well that went exactly how I thought it would go.” Mom sighed.

“Alpha Hale, I want to thank you again. You have no idea what kind of crap I’ve been through with the Roan pack.” The Emissary bowed to my mother who simply gave him a kind smile and approached him.

“I could smell it on you, and you don’t need to thank me at all.” She assured him, “I’m afraid that we’re going to have to put all pleasantries aside while we deal with this imminent battle. We need information, I’m sure you can help?”

“Most definitely.” He agreed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Wonderful, why don’t we go inside for some coffee and talk.” She said, motioning to the house. Once we get inside, a few of my cousins run through the house to make a pack lunch and get the new Emissary a room to stay in. My mother and father sit at the dinner table across from the mousy man and my sisters and I stand behind our parents.

“Why don’t we start with your name?” Dad suggests.

“My name is James. James Huff.” He sits back into his chair, calmly sipping on his coffee, “I’ve been with the Roan pack since their Alpha took power two years ago.”

“The Roan pack, they’re small in numbers?” 

“Relatively. There’s twenty four including the Alpha and his second. None of them are over the age of nineteen. They’re all wolves except for me, one human and his mate, a chameleon.” He informs us.

“They’re all so young. . .did the Alpha turn them all? And a chameleon? That’s pretty rare. . .” Mom asks.

“Yes. Most were former classmates of his. All friends for the most part. Only a few of them were hard-luck cases. However, four of them were bitten against their will. The chameleon, included. They’re struggling in the pack and will no doubt try to resist their Alpha’s orders to fight.” James scratches at his graying hair. A chameleon? What the hell is that?

“What is the Alpha like?” Dad asks.

“He’s childish. Ambitious and not all too bright. He was bitten by a rogue at fifteen, had to kill the Alpha and figure it all out on his own. He struggled but it made him a weak leader.” James says, “He refuses to quit but I know that with a claw to his throat, he’ll beg for his life.”

They continue to discuss logistics and battle strategy. Midway through the conversation, mom dismisses us and I immediately pull my phone out and call Stiles. My anxiousness makes my fingers shake and I want to curl up with my mate so badly.

“What’s wrong?” Is the first thing he asks me. He could probably feel my anxiety through the bond.

“A wrench was thrown into plan A. The Alpha is a douche and he’s refusing to back down. So it looks like we’re going to be fighting. He’s calling his pack with his tail between his legs so it’s just a waiting game right now.” I sigh tiredly.

“Fuck, Der. There’s no way around it?” My mate’s scared voice makes my heart clench.

“He’s not budging. I don’t think it’s going to be too hard. It’s only like twenty two wolves one human and a chameleon. Whatever that is. Plus if my mom kills him it’ll be even easier.” I tell him, “I just miss you. I don’t like being here.”

“I know baby. It’s almost done.” He whispers, “A chameleon? That’s awesome! I would love to meet him! You know they can blend in with whatever they want! I heard they can even walk through words, they can see auras and ghosts! Did you know-”

“Babe! I get it, they’re cool. From the sound of things, he’s probably going to be joining the pack so I’m sure you’ll get to meet him.” I sigh, “Are you okay? The pups alright?”

“I’m good, Der. The pups too. Just waiting on daddy to get home.” He chuckles. Being referred to as daddy makes my chest fill with warmth, “Lydia took me to a lingerie store today. They had a maternity section. It was weird.” 

“Oh, and did you buy anything?” I feel my voice drop a little lower as I imagine my Omega in lace and satin. . .just like France. It sends a white hot jolt through my bones.

“I did.” He chuckles, “I guess you’re just going to have to wait to see it too. . .”

“What color is it?” I ask huskily.

“Hmm. . . one of them is a dark green. Like forest green. And it’s silk.” He purred hotly.

“One of them?” 

“I got three different pieces. I think you’ll really like the light pink one. . . it’s uh-delicate and thin. Almost like touching my bare skin it’s so soft.” He chuckled breathily.

“You are soft. I can’t wait to see them.” I growl.

“Easy, Alpha.” He laughs, “When you get home I’m going to do very inappropriate things to you.” I couldn’t stop the breathy moan that escapes my lips when my Omega practically growls those words to me. My cheeks heat up in a blush and all my blood rushes to my groin.

“Little one-”

“I won’t let you out of bed for at least two days.” He says heavily. I wish more than anything I could feel his skin. . .smell him. But I feel him in my mind, through the bond, heavy waves of arousal flood my mind, “It’s been too long since I’ve had you inside me.”

“Stiles-” I groan in warning.

“Yes, Alpha?” He asks almost innocently.

“Don’t start something we can’t finish. . .” I warn him.

“I could get you to finish. . .” His words are laced with innuendo and I all but groan.

“You’re being very naughty.” I growl.

“I guess you’re just going to have to punish me then.” He moans, and fuck I’m gone, “I want you inside me, Alpha. Fucking me hard. . .your hand on the base of my cock, unrelenting pressure. Punish me by not letting me cum as you take what’s yours.”

“F-fuck, Stiles.” I groan at the images flooding my mind and the intensity of his pleasure burning through the bond. His breathy little moans are audible through the phone and I can hear his hand sliding up and down his little cock. Before I can process what I’m doing, I whip out my aching cock and grasp it firmly. It’s a poor substitute for Stiles’s glorious dripping pussy but with his words in my ear and his heart burning against my chest, I can make due.

“Alpha-” He whines hotly, “I want you to spank me and fuck me so hard-” I can hear his breath hitch and his heart stutter.

“Are you about to cum, little one?” I growl, imagining his lithe body impaling himself on my dick, ass red from a spanking.

“Y-yes” He stutters.

“Don’t cum, little one.” He whines loudly.

“Alpha  _ please,”  _ he whines. . .my God I could get used to him begging like that.

“You’re not to cum before me, Stiles. I’m giving you exactly what you want.” I growl at him. I can practically imagine his face right now as he struggles not to orgasm.

“I c-can’t-”

“Yes, you can. Don’t want to have to add to your punishment, do you?” I ask him, tightening the grip on my dick, “Be a good boy for me, won’t you? My perfect Omega.”

“Y-yes Alpha. Wanna be good.” He moans loudly. 

“Good, you’re so good, baby.” I moan. I can feel my climax approaching quickly.

“Love your knot, Alpha, want your knot.” He pants, “love having you inside me, stretching me open and filling me so good. . .” 

Thinking about his warm hole enveloping me. . . being inside Stiles is like nothing I’ve ever felt. It transcends all pleasure and thinking about him, a dripping, hot mess brings me to an embarrassingly quick orgasm and I feel hot cum spilling out of my fingers. I grunt loudly and ride the waves of pleasure still listening to my Omega who is struggling not to cum on his fingers. 

“Alpha ‘m so close. . .please can I cum?” He begs beautifully, “Please?” 

“Cum for me, little one.” I growl my permission and listen to the beauty that is his orgasm. With a small cry and a beautiful moan, I picture white streams of cum across his belly and slick pooling between his legs. It’s almost enough to get me hard again.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Der. . .” He pants, “That was. . .”

“Amazing.” I chuckle, “Only you could get me into phone sex.”

“Now I really want you home.” He whines.

“I’ll be home soon, baby, I promise. Then we’ll do everything we just said.” I promise him, “You should sleep a little, love.” 

“Yeah-” he grunts, “I’m gonna shower then take a-” a loud yawn resounds from the other end of the line, “nap.” 

“Good, baby. You’re going to need your rest.” I growl again.

“God, you are absolutely insatiable.” He chuckles.

“Only for you.” I laugh, “I’ll call you when all this is over.”

“With that amazing phone sex we just had, you wouldn’t think you’re about to have that big showdown.” He chuckles, “Don’t forget that word I told you earlier. I funneled a lot of magic into my heart and the pendants. It’s enough to give you guys an edge.”

“Thanks, baby.” I smile, “I love you.”

“Love you too, Derbear.” 

After hanging up the phone, I carefully clean myself up and change my clothes. Definitely don’t want to smell like sex when I leave the room. I wouldn’t hear the end of it. When I return downstairs, everyone is in different areas of the house. The children are being packed into cars with a few chaperones to be taking them to another house just in case. Mom doesn’t want them around when the other pack gets here. I give hugs and kisses to some of my smaller cousins. Their cheery, unknowing smiles wave goodbye to us as they drive away. When they’re gone, it’s like the mood completely shifts. 

“You talk to Stiles?” Laura asks. Her tone is somber. It’s weird to hear it coming from her.

“Yeah. He’s not too worried. Pups are good.” I report back, “He’s excited about the chameleon.” I laughed.

“It’s pretty rare. Now we need to be really careful because he could be anywhere and we wouldn’t know. I wouldn’t put it past Roan to use him to kill mom.” She thinks.

“I didn’t even think about that.” I say, “Fuck, I should be with mom. I’ll put the shield around her.”

“I want everyone in the clearing. They’re going to be here soon and I want everyone ready!” Mom comes out of the house shouting for everyone to get into formation in front of the house. There’s a massive scramble for everyone to get into defensive stances and I take a spot next to her.

“I’m going to put up the shield. Stay next to me and don’t go too far.” I tell my mom. She gives me a hard nod, “ _ Escutcheon _ .”

Fuck, did I say it right? What if it doesn’t work? Am I supposed to do something besides just say the word? All my fears are squashed quickly as the moment the word leaves my lips, Stiles’s signature golden glow explodes from his heart and it feels like it’s burning against my skin in the most pleasant of ways. The golden dome is set just a few inches in front of me and extends to cover the house and the pack inside. My mate’s heart burns hot and I feel a rush of support and love through the bond. I smile at the feeling and send Stiles a wave of love and adoration. Because I love my Omega, I love him so much for keeping me and my pack safe even when he’s several hours away.

“Stiles is awesome.” Cora grins.

“How long will it hold?” Mom asks.

“I don’t know. As long as Stiles’s energy does. Judging by the heat coming off his heart, it’s gonna last a while.” I answer.

We stand waiting for what seems like forever. Stiles’s heart is still burning against my chest, anchoring me to Earth. His presence through the bond somehow the only thing keeping me sane. As the sun begins to set over the trees in the distance, casting a dark hue over the clearing, I feel something pressing against the force field. At first, it’s a gentle nudging then more forceful jabs. I look directly where I feel the disturbance and growl. A boy no older than me shimmers into existence. He looks at me startled and positively terrified. The poor guy has tears in his eyes and he’s breathing harshly. He’s gripping a silver dagger in his fist so tightly that his knuckles have gone white. He looks like he’s been hit a few times as his cheek is bruised and red. Anger flows through me like a wave at the thought of an Alpha abusing his beta. 

“H-he’s gonna hurt Mason.” The boy croaks in a whisper to my mother. His excuse for his assassination attempt on my mother’s life sends ice through our veins and my mother knows that this boy is not responsible for his actions. No, this boy is trying his hardest to protect Mason from their Alpha. 

“It’s okay.” Mom says to him in her best ‘mom’ voice. The terrified chameleon visibly relaxed but only slightly.

“Alpha, I can’t. There’s some sort of shield keeping me from getting through.” He whimpers loudly to his Alpha who is most likely hiding like a fucking coward in the trees. 

I can hear a startled and hurt yelp as a human is shoved roughly into the clearing. The dark skinned boy was shoved so roughly he fell to the ground and grunted in pain. I can smell his blood from where I stand. His left eye is swollen shut and his split lip is still bleeding.

“Mason!” The chameleon shouts and scrambles to his feet to get to the human.

“Come any closer and I’ll kill your mate.” Roan growls threateningly. The chameleon froze mid step and struggles to collect himself. 

“You would be so cowardly as to send your beta to kill me? You’re the poorest excuse for an Alpha I’ve ever come across.” My mother snarled, “Let us finish this just you and I. Leave the betas out of this.”

“No, I think I would much rather take as many of you down as I can.” Roan snarls, “You all will fight till you die. Kill as many as you can.” He instructs his betas. His eyes glow crimson as he instills the Alpha’s order into all of them. I can see the wolves shifting uncomfortably as they want to fight the order but can’t. They don’t want to kill. No one here wants to kill except for Roan.

“Subdue them while I take down the Alpha. Once his betas are free from his order, we’ll go from there.” Mom instructs us all. But unlike the other Alpha, she doesn’t use her status to order us into submission.  

We give her a nod and I lower the shield. I know that the pendants around our necks will protect us and with Stiles’s heart around my neck, I’ll be safe. I feel my mate’s sudden alarm and worry through the bond and send him reassuring feelings to keep him from panicking. Just as the shield is retracted, Alpha Roan roars and leads his pack to charge against us. My Alpha leads us forward against the other pack and I watch as the chameleon goes straight to his mate, Mason, and lifts him into his arms. The two of them disappeared and I know that the chameleon was not going to follow orders. Alpha or not. I just hope they didn’t go too far but judging by the look of the human’s injuries, he won’t be able to move far. 

I hear some of the wolves engaged in battle with my pack members and I am slammed painfully by a short, scared looking beta. He’s shaking and terribly unsure of his actions. I can feel his hesitance and it doesn’t take much to overpower him. I flip him onto his back and hold him down while he struggles against me. His brown hair flies in all sorts of directions and he’s crying out. I see Laura grab a dark haired girl and do that same with her, pinning the girl under her body.

“Hayden!” The young wolf under me shrieks and struggles to get to her.

“Liam!” She shouts back, “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Tears gather in her eyes but her mouth sets in a hard pressed line, refusing to let the tears fall.

Liam and Hayden fight hard against us. Their Alpha’s orders forcing their bodies to comply. But they’re apologizing profusely and close to tears at their actions. Laura and I try to tell them it’s okay, that they’re only following orders. Liam’s sharp claws get loose from my grip and slash at my sides opening up gruesome gashes. I let out a pained growl and reclaim his wrists in my grip, slamming him to the ground. I grimace at the pain and try to keep it from leaching into the bond but fail miserably. 

“I’m so sorry!” Liam whimpers from underneath me.

“It’s okay, pup, you don’t mean to.” I grunted in assurance, “How old are you?”

“Fifteen.” He squeaked. What the fuck! He turned a fifteen year old?

I feel a rush of energy jolt through me and I know that Stiles is working his magic. Without even saying the word, a golden ring of energy appears a few feet away. Without even questioning what he’s doing, I feel the urge to throw the beta into the ring and I don’t ignore the feeling. Liam struggles against my hold and lets out a startled yelp when I toss him into the ring. I watch him scramble to his feet and try to break the ring. He bangs his fists, slams his body and growls menacingly at the ring but can’t break through. I send Stiles all my gratitude.

“Laura! Throw her inside the ring!” I shout to my sister, gripping at my still bleeding sides. She looks thoroughly disheveled but manages to throw the struggling girl inside the ring with Liam. Liam catches her before she even hits the ground and embraces her.

“God, I love Stiles.” Laura panted.

“Same.” I grinned at her.

“Let’s round em up while Roan and mom battle it out.” Laura says. I give her a nod and follow her through the small battlefield. My sides are already starting to knit themselves together and I’m feeling a little better. All around us are wolves fighting. Our packmates are in half-shift, in various stages of battle. Some are a little worse for wear but all of us are holding our ground well. There are snarls, cries, roars and whispers all around us. Cora is in the middle of fighting Roan’s second. Cora growls at her with her teeth bared and struggles to put the second on the ground. Laura and I walk up behind her and loop our arms under hers, caging them firmly against our bodies. The girl fights against us as best she can, definitely stronger than Liam and Hayden. We drag her back across the clearing and toss her in the circle with the two wolves who are currently huddled together, watching the battle in front of them. 

“Will that hold them?” Cora asks, breathing heavily from the battle.

“It should.” I tell her.

“Thank God for Stiles, without this pendant, she would have snuck up on me and killed me. I didn’t even hear her behind me.” She says, wide eyed and grateful, “It emitted a pulse that knocked her on her ass and gave me time to engage.”

Just another thing I owe the love of my life.  The of us went around, shouting to our pack to get everyone inside the circle to subdue the Roan betas. As we’re walking around, I’m slammed to the ground. The wind is knocked out of me and I can feel a set of claws against my throat. Alarm shoots through me and my stomach drops. 

“Everyone fucking freeze!” A rough voice shouted through the clearing.

“Derek!” My mother shouts. I can hear my family shouting for me and I know that Alpha Roan must have the smuggest smirk on his stupid face. My thoughts are a little juvenile but I mean, shit, this guy is the biggest prick I’ve met in a while. And Jackson is a member of my pack.

“If you submit right now and release my betas, I won’t slit his throat.” The Alpha growls.

“Don’t-”

“Shut up!” He shrieks and trails a claw against my throat, drawing blood. He’s getting too antsy and I can smell the fear. He begins to drag me back roughly and I’m trying to get free from his grip but can’t. He pins my legs to the ground by interlocking his legs around mine and strengthening his chokehold. I can’t wiggle free. 

My mother’s terrified expression steeled and my father is reaching out for nothing. I reach into the bond and ask Stiles for all the help he can give me. For all the strength and magic left in his crystal to overpower the Alpha with his claws against my throat. In an instant, my skin feels hotter than the sun and I feel like I’m on the brink of bursting into flames. But it doesn’t hurt. It’s not painful at all, more reassuring than anything and the power that courses through me makes me high. I feel like I could do anything. A low rumbling grows in the depths of my chest and I feel the surge of energy from Stiles’s heart pulsing through me. I feel it shove outward and just as his claws are at my throat, they’re gone again. I turn around to see the Alpha cowering and scooting away from me. Every part of his body that was pressed against me is smoking, the scent of burnt flesh swirls around me and his blue eyes are wide in alarm and horror. But I’m too pissed off to care as I get closer to him and bare my fangs and claws at him. My own red eyes bleed through and before my mom can stop me, I plunge my claws into his burnt chest. His mouth opens wide in abject horror. I snarl in his face with his claws deep inside him. I can feel his Alpha powers flowing through me as my body absorbs it. And I know I’ll feel bad about this later, but I don’t feel bad about it now.

I watch the light fade from his eyes and listen as his last breath leaves his lips. And silence falls over the field. No one dares make a sound as his lifeless body falls off my fingers and falls against the ground. He’s dead. I killed him. The cut on my neck won’t heal for a while yet but I don’t care. He’s dead. And now, his pack belongs to me. I look up at my mother and see her alarmed expression. And to my relief, there’s no disgust. No hatred. No, she’s looking at me with pride and something akin to sadness. But I know that she’s only sad that I had to do what I did. No, she doesn’t hate me. And I can only thank God or some other omnipotent being that she still looks at me with love and respect.

“Oh, Derek.” She whispers in relief. She approaches me carefully, not afraid of me, rather, she wants to make sure that I’m okay to be touched. That she can come near me without causing  _ me  _ harm. I give her a small nod and fall to my knees. She envelops me in a tight hug, her warmth seems to wrap around me and I wish more than anything to hide like a child behind her. I don’t want to deal with this. 

“I’m sorry.” I whimper. Damn my voice for giving away my emotions.

“It’s okay, pup. You did what you had to.” She assures me, “It was either you or me and I’m glad you protected yourself.”

“I didn’t-” My breath hitches pitifully.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.” She whispers against my shoulder, “You’re okay. You’re gonna be okay, baby.”

I don’t know how long she knees in front of me, holding me so tight. But eventually, she has to let go and she has to bring me back.

“Baby, I know how you’re feeling right now but we have work to do. We’re not done yet.” She says, “The sooner we finish, the sooner you can call Stiles.” 

I perk up at the mention of my mate, who’s body, warmth, and scent I want more than anything right now almost spark a panic attack just from the sheer amount of  _ want  _ I feel. But his presence in my mind gives me an anchor and the warmth I feel blooming in my chest is only a fraction of what is holding me together. So I allow my mother to pull me to my feet and dust me off. So while trying to fight off the cold, grasping hand of panic that threatens to clamp around my throat like a vice I have to close up my emotions and step up because I now have twenty four wide eyed and terrified betas under my responsibility.  _ Fuck me.  _


	25. Uncharted Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring break=super frequent updates

March 28th

Derek’s POV

 

This is completely uncharted territory for me. I have no idea what the hell I’m doing so it makes perfect sense that I’m a little bit on edge. So I let mom take the reigns and watch her do her thing as Alpha. One by one, my father and sisters take me into their arms and scent me. They hold me tightly and whisper their assurances to me. I murmur a quiet thanks and give them a weak smile. I don’t want to be in their arms. I want Stiles. 

“Alright, we’re going to get this wrapped up as quickly as possible.” My mom shouts to the betas, “Whatever your Alpha meant to you, I’m sorry for his death. You’re all young and bitten wolves so you don’t know what happens when an Alpha challenges another. It usually ends this exact way.”

“Where is the chameleon?” I bark out, “We realize that we’re strangers. I’m a stranger. So you have absolutely no reason to trust us or me. All I can do is give you my word and promise you that we’re not going to hurt you. Or any of you. All I want to do right now is get your mate, Mason, inside where we can address his wounds and help.”

There is bone crushing silence through the clearing and I begin to wonder if the chameleon left. After a few more moments, there’s a shimmering towards the treeline of the clearing and the two of them pop into existence. Mason is looking even worse and I can tell that he’s been bleeding through the entire fight. His injuries are far worse than I had seen before. Two of my cousins run up to them and exchange a few words, working to calm and assure them they mean no harm. When they carry the human inside, the chameleon is close behind and stops hesitantly a few yards in front of me.

“Thank you.” His voice is shaken and broken but firm.

“I’ll be inside soon to speak to you. Be with your mate.” I tell him gently. He gives me a sharp nod and retreats inside to be with Mason. When I turn to see the betas, they’re watching in careful calculation.

“The Hale pack is well established and expansive. You’re all new to this world and I’m sure you haven’t been living happily with your former Alpha. What we offer you all now is sort of like a trial run. We can put you anywhere in northern California with our pack and see how you do. If you enjoy yourselves and become a part of us then you’re more than welcome to stay and become a part of the pack. If you want to leave then leave. We won’t stop you.” Alpha Hale speaks firmly. Her authority leaks into her tone and I can tell she’s just as tired as the rest of us from this entire experience.

“We’ll speak to all of you individually and decide where to go from there. We only want to help you get where you want to go.” Dad says.

So one by one, mom, dad and I speak to the betas. For the majority of them, they’re still coming to grips with the whole ‘under new managment’ thing. I get that, I do. So it makes perfect sense that they’re all extremely cautious. So when we finish the fifteenth interview, we’re just about out of steam. So I go to put the kettle on the stove. Thank God this place has a coffee press. That way I can make the coffee so strong it’ll be sure to eat at my stomach lining. Once we’re done with each beta, my cousin takes each of them to a room. The house itself is massive. The betas will all need to double up but there’s more than enough room for them to be comfortable. When I return to my mother and father with a hot cup of coffee, they’re bringing in the sixteenth beta. A young girl only eighteen years old. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat and my mom tries to give her a comforting glance.

“What’s your name sweetie?” Mom asks.

“Sara.” She says timidly. Her golden hair is a mess and her makeup completely wrecked. She messes with a strand of her hair, trying to get a grip.

“Do you have any family around, Sara?” My dad asks.

“Before Roan bit me, I lived in Oregon with my mom and dad. They’re still there. . .” She says sadly.

“Would you like to go back?” My dad asks her.

“Very much.” She says, “But I can’t. I’m not-I’m not safe for them to be a-around me.” Her head fell and small sniffles emanated from the girl.

“Why would you think that, dear?” My mother asks, startled.

“Roan said that I’m dangerous. That I would hurt them.” She whimpered.

“You are a werewolf, dear. But you are not an animal. You’ve learned to control the shift, you’re not as dangerous as he made you out to be. We can contact our allies in Oregon and send you to them so you can be with your family.” My mom offers. Sara looks at my mother hopefully, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

“I would be very grateful.” She offers a small smile, “Thank you so much.”

Mom gives her a gentle hug and passes her off to a cousin to escort her to a room and give her a chance to clean up. Mom’s notes are quickly filling up the notepad she’s been writing them on. Names, ages, origins and what they want to do. The next three betas go the same way. They’re anxious to get back to their home. Many of them had been bitten with false promises and lived under the thumb of a harsh Alpha. They want more than anything to return to their home. I get it. They’re all so young, most of them not even out of high school. Going home, they’d be able to go back to school, regain their lives that had been stolen. Mom makes notes under each name for which pack she needs to call in Nevada and Oregon to get these betas into their packs. Some betas want to be moved to different areas in California, wanting desperately for a fresh start somewhere new. We’re trying to accommodate as best we can. The last four betas walk in together, refusing to do individual interviews. It’s Liam, Hayden, Mason and the chameleon.

“We’re not going to do this alone.” Liam tries to stand his ground but it’s clear that he’s still unsure of himself. 

“Okay, you don’t need to.” Mom smiles tiredly, “Sit.” They take their seats close together. I take a moment to look at Mason. His sides are wrapped tightly in gauze, we can see it through the cuts in his shirt. He looks a million times better than he did when he was pushed out into the clearing. The chameleon has an arm wrapped around his middle, seeing the pair of them together makes me wish I had Stiles sitting in my lap. 

“Why don’t we start with names?” My dad suggests.

“I’m Liam. This is Hayden, Mason and Corey.” He introduces them shakily. My mom takes down their names quickly.

“Corey, you’re a chameleon?” I asked him suddenly, “My mate was very excited when I told him about you. He would love to meet you.” It’s a shitty attempt at lightening the heavy tension in the room but it seems to work a little bit as Corey’s shoulders slump just a little bit and he gives me a small smile.

“Yeah. We’re uh-pretty rare.” He sighs, “I’m really sorry, Alpha Hale, I didn’t want to-”

“It’s alright, Corey. Your mate was being threatened. You have nothing to apologize for.” My mom gives him a smile.

“We were all put in this pack by force. Bitten against our will.” Hayden says, “We never wanted this life but. . .we’re here and wherever one of us goes, we all go.” 

“We don’t trust any of you. Not that we don’t want to, it’s just that with what happened with Roan. . .we’re just trying to protect each other. We hope you understand.” Core says honestly.

“We don’t expect you to either.” I tell them, “You’re my responsibility now, and I know that you’re probably not thrilled about hopping from one pack to another, I can only be honest with you. I have a pretty small pack. We’re all friends, all of us classmates. We’re close and I would do anything to keep them safe. That’s what I can offer you. A home, a family. Everything a pack is supposed to be.” 

“Where would we be moving to?” Hayden asks.

“Beacon Hills. It’s about a five hour drive from here. You’re all in high school and we can get you set up at BHHS. Do you need to contact family?” Mom asks hurriedly.

“We’re the only family we have now.” Liam says so sadly that I want to hug him. Fuck, this kid reminds me of a puppy that’s been abused. 

“Where would we even stay?” Mason speaks up.

“You can stay at the Hale estate until we leave for college. We’ll be moving farther up north to my mate’s cabin. The majority of our pack will be living there. If you want, we can get you enrolled in school up by the college so we’re all more centralized.” I tell them. I know I’m thinking very far in the future but we need to just let them know that there’s a plan, there’s a definite home in their future. 

“It’s not like there’s much of a choice. Where the pack goes, we go.” Corey says bitterly.

“I mean, things change once the bonds grow, you’ll instinctively want to be with the rest of us but we get it if you don’t want to move around. A few of my pack members are going to school in different areas of California and even though they don’t look forward to being so far away, it’s possible.” I tell them, “I know Stiles likes to keep pack around him as much as possible.”

“What the hell is a Stiles?” Hayden asks and I can’t help but laugh because that’s not the first time I’ve heard that.

“My mate.” Hayden has enough shame to look absolutely terrified for having insulted my mate even if it wasn’t all that much of an insult, “It’s okay. No one can pronounce his name so we just call him Stiles. He’s pregnant so he really wants pack around right now.”

“Congrats?” Liam offers.

“Thank you. We have two pregnant pack members back home right now.” I tell them, “The territory is safe and we’re family. We love and protect each other. That’s what I’m offering you all. No matter what, you will always have a safe home and loving pack to come back to.”

“That sounds really good and believe me, that’s the best offer we’ve gotten in a long time but. . .we’re just. . .slow to trusting.” Hayden says.

“We know. All we ask is that you give it a shot. If you spend some time with us and you find that you want to go somewhere else, we’ll help you make it happen.” I tell them. 

“I’m sure you’re all very tired. Why don’t you go and get cleaned up, eat if you’re hungry, and sleep.” My mom suggests. I watch as they all deflate tiredly. We’re all trying to adjust and it’s certain that we all need some sleep. 

“We can all figure out what’s going on tomorrow when everyone’s had enough sleep.” Dad says. He makes eye contact with me and no doubt assesses my nervous leg bouncing that’s been going on for a long time now and the phantom itch I’ve been scratching at for the last two hours.

“I’m sure Derek is going to want to return to his mate as soon as we finish here.” My mom chuckles, “He’ll be returning tonight to get the house ready for you four when we leave. Until then, please rest up.”

My jaw drops at her and she gives me a small smile. The betas give a small nod and follow my cousin to their shared room. When the betas are out of the room, I jump to my feet excitedly.

“Don’t even try to say you don’t want to go home. Stiles helped us a lot and he’s probably just as in need of you as you are of him. So please, just pack up and go, kiddo. Get the house ready tomorrow and we’ll keep you posted on what’s happening. Laura and Cora would go back tonight but they’re too tired so they’re staying here tonight.” Mom says. I’m too excited to even try to hide it.

“Are you sure?” I ask. Fingers crossed she’s sure and I can go to my mate.

“I’m sure honey, we can handle the rest of this. You need to be home. Just promise me you’ll drive safely. And text me when you get home.” She gives me a smile and a tight hug.

“I will. Thanks, mom.” I give her a kiss on the cheek and my dad a quick hug before rushing up to pack my shit and go. I swear I’ve never moved so fast in my life.

I’m so happy I managed to keep all my stuff inside my duffle bag so all I need to do is toss in my toiletries in and grab my keys. My sisters are already asleep as is the majority of the house. Downstairs I can hear my mother on the phone with our allies in Oregon and my father on the phone with our allies in Nevada. They’re informing them of the situation and asking them if they have room in their packs for a few more. I give my parents one final wave and sprint to my car. I don’t know how many traffic laws I break. About an hour into the drive my phone rings and I know instantly that it’s my mate. 

“Der, are you okay? Your heart is beating really fast.” His beautiful voice fills the silence.

“How did you-” Magic, obviously, “Yeah, I’m fine, baby. I’m on my way home.”

“Really?” His excited tone makes me smile, “Don’t you need to be with the new betas?”

“They’re not really in the pack yet, yes they’re sort of my betas but not really at the same time. I’ll explain when I get home. I should be there by midnight.” I smile.

“Drive safely,  _ please _ .” He tells me.

“I will, love. I’ll be home soon.” I tell him, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Der.” I’m overwhelmed by a flash of warmth through the bond and it makes me press on the gas harder. Thank God for muscle cars.

Around hour three of the drive I feel the fatigue slam me hard and I feel like I’m not going to make it back. I’m fucking tired and hungry and fairly certain I smell. However, I want to have Stiles in my arms far more than I want a burger and some sleep. So I push through the fourth hour of driving and pat myself on the back when I manage to cut almost an entire hour off my trip by breaking all those traffic laws. When I pull into the apartment complex’s parking lot, I feel almost giddy. It’s like looking at the fucking golden gates to heaven. I grab my duffle bag from the back seat and sprint to my mate’s apartment, throwing open the door and freezing at the scent of fresh baked cookies hits me hard. Stiles left them sitting on the table, tightly wrapped in seran wrap next to a plate of what I assume to be pierogis. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I stuff one in my mouth and groan at the wonderful taste. He made them exactly how I like them with a meat and potato filling. After cramming three of them into my mouth and a few cookies, I take in the scent and sounds of the apartment. Of course I can smell Stiles and the pack but I can only hear one heartbeat. Stiles is home alone and I could have sworn I told him to never be alone. Where the hell is Isaac? Or Scott? Or anyone else for that matter?

When I open the door to our room, I’m hit with Stiles’s perfect fall scent. The undertones of vanilla and nutmeg from our pups only accent his scent further. He’s curled up on top of the blankets with my pillow in his arms. My urgency falls away completely and I can only stare at my Omega. God he’s so beautiful. I set my bag down quietly and slip off my boots. He sleeps so peacefully and I’m grateful for that. The moment I sit on the bed, all my tiredness crashes over me and I’m fucking exhausted. My body aches and I’m calming my nerves by running my fingers through Stiles’s soft, hazelnut hair. It takes a few moments for my purring Omega to wake up but when he does, he leaps up and pulls me into a tight hug and I can’t fight the tears.

“I missed you so much, kochanie.” He whispers into my shoulder.

“I missed you too. So much.” I whimpered. We stay in this embrace for several minutes, just enjoying the feel of each other. 

“Jesus, Der. You stink!” He chuckles, “Holy shit. . .what the hell happened?” He questions, grasping at the tattered edges of my shirt, inspecting the gashes and dried blood. My skin has long since healed over but I must look like some sort of feral animal.

“I uh. . . I didn’t stop to change.” I shrug.

“Come on, Alpha. I know you’re tired but a shower will do you good.” He sighs, carefully inspecting every inch of my skin as he undresses me all the way to the shower. I walk almost robotically, content to inhale his thick scent while he manipulates my limbs. 

He gets the water running hot and caters to me. He fills the small bathroom with steam and strips. Next thing I know, his body is pressed against mine, a firm presence anchoring me to Earth. I can feel the small swell of his belly against my abs. The stark difference makes me grin like an idiot.

“You in there?” He smiles up at me, “You smell like you haven’t showered in days.”

“That’s because I haven’t.” I chuckle weakly. My beautiful Omega gives a small huff of disapproval and takes both my hands, leading me to the shower. 

I let out a quiet sigh and close my eyes as the water rushes over my skin. Stiles’s warm fingers brush over every crevice of my body. He’s dragging soapy bubbles over my skin, scrubbing tenderly. I close my eyes and loose myself in the feeling, the smell of our lavender and coconut milk scented soap, the sound of rushing water and Stiles’s melodious voice as he sings to me. His light touches and sweet voice makes me weak in the knees. He moves with such effortlessness when he washes my body. When his fingers get to my scalp, I moan in pleasure. He scrubs my hair and massages my scalp with soap and it’s absolutely. . . blissful. 

“Come on, kochanie.” He chuckles as he dries off our bodies and tugs me back to bed. He tucks me in and pulls me close to his chest. My nerves are shot after the past two days of constant worry and now I’m in a warm bed, clean and cared for by my mate. 

“I love you.” I whispered to him.

“I love you too, Der. Did you eat when you came in?” He nuzzles my neck.

“Yeah. I love when you make pierogis.” I chuckled.

“I’m so glad you’re home.” He sniffled, “You were hurt. I could feel it.”

“It was only a few scratches. Your magic made my healing go even faster.” I smiled, “It was like having you out there with me.”

“So the pendants helped?” He asked hopefully.

“Saved Cora’s life.” I tell him, “Your shields saved my mother’s. You saved us, baby.” 

“And I made an awesome garden all before midnight. I had a fairly productive day.” He chuckled.

“Can’t wait to see it.” I snuggle closer. 

“Sleep, kochanie. We’ll talk in the morning.” He kisses me so deeply, so passionately. And in all my tired wisdom, I mumble a slurred goodnight and pressed my nose further into his neck and Stiles, my beautiful Omega, he holds me tight and hums to a song I can’t identify. 

It’s good to be home.


	26. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop  
> But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know  
> That love is mean, and love hurts  
> But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby

March 30th

Stiles POV

 

The smell of cookies and brownies fills the air in the house. All the windows are open, letting in the light breeze and the sun is lighting up the entire home. I can hear the birds chirping and hear the leaves rustling in the breeze as I bustle around the kitchen in a flurry of movement. Piles of cookies already sit on the counters. The betas are coming home today and I have no idea what kind of cookies they like so I may have gone a little overboard. I just want to make everyone happy though. I mean, they should know that we’re here for them, that they’re safe. The brownies just came out of the oven so they’re cooling on the counter. My nerves are running a little high right now so the crystal has been filling faster than normal. I have to keep running out to the garden and the preserve to empty it. Let’s just say that my garden looks like a first place winning garden that I’ve had going for instead of days. The strawberries are sweet and massive. The orange and lemon trees are producing fruit already despite being planted only two days ago. My herbs are healthy and my vegetables are all amazing. The tomatoes are plump and colorful, lettuce green and leafy. Bell peppers, serranos, squash and carrots all growing. 

The preserve hasn’t looked this good in a long time. The trees are healthy and strong and I managed to clean up some of the rot in a few trees. Hell, it even looks brighter outside. Like the sun is shining extra bright for me. The grass is so damn green and the ivy growing on the side of the house is magnificent. I should put some rose bushes around the house. I think Talia would love that. After I stick the cake in the oven to bake, I take the crystal with me outside. The breeze feels good. I caress my bump and smile absentmindedly. What color. . . eh there’s so much space might as well plant them all. It would be so pretty to do a pink and lavender arrangement. Maybe a few spots of yellow throughout it. I closed my eyes and thought about what I wanted. Almost immediately, rose bushes sprung from the ground and grew to bloom fully. Beautiful pink and purple roses bloom. Spots of yellow bring more life to the bushes and I smile at the results. It’s beautiful. I walk around the house, releasing my magic and giving it direction. Rose bushes frame the house with each step I take. 

At I approach the backdoor from where I exited the house and connected the ring of bushes that hug the walls of the house, the crystal is only glowing dimly. Beautiful. It’s almost three. Derek won’t be home for at least another hour. I’ve spent the last two days getting the rooms ready. From what Derek’s told me, the four betas coming to live with us are two mated pairs so they’ll only be taking up two rooms. The sheets are washed and the room cleared out so that the furniture can be used. The windows in the house are all open so everything has a chance to air out. I’m so excited to meet them. I know that shit has been pretty crazy for them and they’ve been hurt. All I want to do is provide a nice, warm home. So I may or. . .may not have gone even more overboard. Can you blame me though? I mean. . . I only did little things. Increased the thread count on the sheets, put in new curtains, stuff like that. 

The house is immaculate. I have another twenty minutes before the cake is done in the oven. The betas and the rest of the Hale clan won’t be back until around five this evening. So I’m in charge of making dinner. What will they want? We could do spaghetti, salad, garlic bread, pizza. I could make it all. I have two hours or so. If I start now with gathering the stuff for the salad then I could get it all done in time. Derek can pick up the bread and the pasta noodles. Okay.

I completely understand that I’m buzzing with energy, that’s why I’m running around the house like a chicken with its head cut off. But hey, first impressions, right? I texted Derek and asked him to pick up what I need when the front door opens.

“Stiles!” Lydia calls from the front door, “It smells absolutely divine in here, what have you been doing all-whoah. . .” Her eyes widen at the sight of all the cookies and pastries laid out on the counter. I give her a sheepish grin.

“Too much?” I asked timidly.

“No. . .no uh. . .wow. Little nervous?” She chuckled.

“A little.” I sigh, “You wanna help me?” 

“What do you need?” She asked before popping a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth.

“Just carry the basket while I harvest stuff from the garden?” I asked hopefully, handing her a large wicker basket.

“I saw the roses, beautiful work, Stiles. You’ve been really busy.” She gives me a small smile, following me to the garden, “In fact, I would say that the world is a little brighter today. You must be in a fairly good mood.”

“I’m feeling pretty good today, Lyds.” I give her a bright smile, “The pups are good and my garden is pretty awesome.”

“No kidding.” She says in awe at the luscious garden we enter. She plucks a strawberry and pops it in her mouth, “This is amazing.”

“Thank you, I think Laura will be pretty happy.” I laugh and pluck a bunch of them, “I’m thinking about growing corn. Or grapes. How cool would it be to make wine?”

“That would be pretty amazing.” She laughs. She talks about her day and gossip going on around town while I pull carrots and heads of lettuce out of the ground. I pluck several large tomatoes off the vines and cucumbers. 

“Alright, I think I got everything.” I grunt, getting back to my feet and walking back inside.

“I’ve never seen tomatoes that look this. . .good.” Lydia smiles.

“Magic.” I laugh. There’s a loud beeping from the oven, “Shit, that’ll be the cake. You mind starting on the salad?” 

“You made a cake too?” Her eyes widen.

The two of us converse animatedly while she fixes the salad and the cake. She puts on music as I start the pasta sauce. I forget how fun it is to cook with an assistant. Once the massive amount of salad is stashed in the fridge for later, she helps me with dinner. 

“Stiles? Why does it smell like a bakery in here?” Derek calls from the front room.

“Holy shit, Stilinski!” Jackson shouts. There’s a loud gasp from the pack as they enter the kitchen to see the mounds of sweets. Issac’s eyes go wide and he reaches for a cookie. Scott does the same but I slap away his hand.

“But Isaac gets one!” He whines.

“He’s pregnant. I don’t want anyone else eating anything before the other betas get here.” I tell them.

“Babe, I think you made more than enough for all of us.” Derek laughs and brings me in for a kiss.

“Still. . .” I sighed, “Can you get the bread ready?” I asked.

“Did you put those roses in today?” He asked me.

“Yeah, you like them? I can change the color if-”

“They’re beautiful, baby. Everything is amazing.” He hugs me.

“Oh good.” I give him a smile, “I guess I went a little overboard but that’s okay. I just want them to like it here and be happy. I cleaned the house top to bottom and I didn’t know what kind of cookies they like or if they even liked cookies so I sorta just made a bit of everything. I mean, who doesn’t like cookies though? And the garden is really full so I had to use a bunch of stuff. Oh, help yourselves to some strawberries I can always go and pick more from the garden. Laura will love the strawberries, they’re so good-”

“Love, relax. This is all really amazing, I’m sure they’ll love it.” Derek comes up from behind me and pulls me into his arms, reigning in my babbling with a deep kiss.

Once the pack settles in, they wander around the house doing their own thing. Derek sits down at the table in the kitchen while he works on his homework. Scott and Isaac cuddle on the couch doing their own work. Ally and Lydia are somewhere else in the house doing God knows what. Jackson and Boyd are outside throwing around a football and Erica is helping with dinner. 

“Jackson! Boyd! Can you two set the table? Cora just let me know that they’re around the corner.” I say, reading the text off my phone. 

Jackson only gives a little resistance but eventually does what I ask. By the time they finish, I’m bouncing on my feet I’m so excited to meet them. Derek wraps an arm around my waist and a firm hand on my belly.

“Settle down, little one. Let’s not scare them right out the gate.” He gives me an amused chuckle.

“You’re right, you’re right.” I nod, “I can chill.”

We go outside to greet everyone and do introductions. Derek doesn’t take his hand off my belly. I smile brightly and rush to hug Cora as she steps out of Laura’s red camaro. I practically jump into her arms but she’s ready and her super strength matches my enthusiasm. I tackle a chuckling Cora and a few moments later, Laura is enveloping me from behind and I’m in a werewolf sandwich. They hug me tightly for a moment or two before setting me back on the ground and placing a hand on my belly.

“How’s my brother in law and little nephews?” Laura asks, scenting me.

“Laura!” Cora scolds.

“Oh shut it, I’m winning the pool.” She grins wolfishly.

“The babies are good. Ten weeks along. They’re the size of kumquats.” I smile fondly.

“Would you two stop crowding the boy? You’re suffocating him.” Talia scolds her daughter and smiles brightly at me, “I love the roses.”

“I hoped you would.” I grinned. She pulled me into a tight hug and scented me like her daughters. Nathan clapped me on the back in greeting. Then four teenagers stepped out of their SUV awkwardly. They’re holding on to each other tightly, their auras are cautious and afraid. Their sickly yellow auras make me cringe. I work a little bit of magic from my crystal into calming them and immediately, they relax. I give them a gentle smile and approach them carefully. 

“Well, why don’t we all go in? Dinner’s ready so why don’t we all go eat then worry about settling in later, huh?” I offered. The betas nodded wordlessly and followed me inside the house. 

“Holy shit, Stiles! Were you baking all day?” Cora shouts once she sees the mounds of cookies and pastries.

“Uh. . .yeah. I was a little excited today.” I shrugged, “I didn’t know what kind of cookies or sweets you might like so I sorta. . .made them all.”

The four teenager’s jaws dropped at the sight of all the sweets and the girl shrugged and reached for an oatmeal raisin cookie. Derek wraps an arm around my waist and kisses my forehead, praising me for all my hard work. When we all sat to eat, the entire pack chattering amongst each other for a few minutes while everyone served themselves and then Talia stood at the head of the table, silencing everyone.

“It’s been a crazy couple of days but thankfully, we’re all back home safe and finally together again. Only now, we have four newcomers who we hope will soon become valued members of Derek’s pack. Corey and his mate, Mason, as well as Liam and his mate, Hayden.”

“We’re so happy to have you here. We hope that you’ll come to really like it here also.” Derek says to them, “This is my pack, Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Allison and Scott. My mate, Stiles, is the one who greeted you so enthusiastically.” He chuckled.

“I was excited. Sue me.” I grit out, “But yes, like my mate so eloquently said, we hope you really like it here. Oh and the salad is from completely from the garden, Talia. Everything is growing phenomenally. Corey, you’re a chameleon, right? That’s so awesome, dude, I’ve read so much about them so it’s so cool I get to actually meet one!” 

Everyone chuckles at the speed of my words and my excited bounce when I talk, but the betas are stunned at the amount of topics I covered in such a short time.

“Uh, yeah. . .it’s alright, I guess.” Corey shrugs.

“Well maybe sometime in the future I could see your abilities, that would be awesome!” I smiled warmly.

“Don’t scare him, honey.” Lydia reprimands with a smile.

“I’m not scary. . .” I mumbled, “Am I scary?” I asked Derek.

“No, baby.” He chuckles. 

“This is all really great, Alpha Hale, really. Stiles this food is amazing.” Mason gives me a smile.

And that’s all I need to start glowing. It’s a gradual glow as the happier I get the brighter I get too. It’s been happening a lot more lately and I think it’s because my magic is a little foobared right now. Throughout dinner I’m smiling more and my heart is thrumming, my own magic feeding off of the happiness in the room. Everyone’s auras so pink and blue and green and. . .just really happy. It makes my heart soar.

“Stiles, baby you’re glowing.” Derek points out to me. I look down at my hand and see that a soft white light is giving off of my every inch of my body. My belly is particularly highlighted as the glow is slightly brighter around the pups.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Everyone’s so happy and I’m just sorta absorbing it.” I blush.

“What are you?” Mason asks curiously.

“I’m magic.” I smile at him, “The pups are really happy, too.” I say, rubbing my glowing belly affectionately. A few ladies in the room give off a resounding ‘aww’. Derek puts his hand on top mine and kisses my cheek.

“That’s so cute.” Mason smiles.

“You’re so young to be pregnant.” Hayden says in an awed tone.

“Yeah, we weren’t really expecting to be pregnant so soon after mating but uh. . .you know. Shit happens.” I shrugged, “But we’re so happy about the twins. I’m only ten weeks along but they’re growing so quickly and they’re already developing scents and auras.” 

“You can read auras?” Corey asked, intrigued.

“Stiles can do lots of stuff.” Cora grins, “He made the pendants around our necks and-”

“Oh my gosh! I need to make the four of you your own necklaces!” I said, “I knew there was something I was forgetting.”

“You’d make that for us? You don’t even know us.” Hayden says hesitantly.

“You’re pack. I keep my pack safe.”  I tell her firmly. She nods but I can see the thoughts turning in her head as she processes that information. 

“Why don’t we move to the living room for dessert? I believe Stiles made a wide array of pastries. Please help yourselves.” Talia smiles.

“Hell yeah! Stilinski makes the best brownies.” Jackson jumps from his seat quickly and rushes to the kitchen to grab what he wants.

“I swear, when it comes to brownies, that boy looses his shit.” Lydia shakes her head but smiles fondly at her mate. 

“I made dinner so I’m not cleaning.” I raise my hands in surrender. 

“The betas can clean, babe.” Derek gives me a kiss.

“Dude, seriously?” Scott whines from the kitchen.

“Yes, really.” Talia gives him a stern motherly look and Scott quits his whining.

We moved to the living room with platefuls of sweets. Derek pulled me into his lap and munched on a brownie while everyone took their seats. The four new betas sat very awkwardly apart from the rest of us. They’re still very hesitant to the rest of us.

“So, tell us about yourselves. . .play any sports?” I asked hopefully.

“I used to play lacrosse before uh. . .everything happened.” Liam says.

“That’s awesome! The boys love lacrosse, they’re playing baseball right now but BHHS revolves around lacrosse. They’re gonna suck once we leave so they could totally use some good players.” I say excitedly. 

“Stiles, you left your crystal in the kitchen and it’s super bright.” Allison says, holding the brightly shining crystal in her hand. 

“Crap!” This thing is getting on my nerves.

“What is that?” Mason asks.

“Being pregnant sorta messes with my magic. So I have this crystal to collect all my excess energy so that I can give it direction when I let it out. Without it, I sorta. . .uh-”

“He set off two glitter bombs in the house after sneezing.” Cora laughed.

“He made it rain potatoes and onions because he wanted onion rings and curly fries.” Lydia giggled.

“Oh my God, really?” Liam laughs. My cheeks are burning and I feel a little embarrassed.

“It was an accident.” I whined.

“It was pretty funny, babe.” Derek places a cool kiss on my cheek.

“So what are you going to do with all that energy?” Meson questions with a smile, an actual, calm and happy smile.

“I’m not sure. The garden is already so full and the preserve is doing well. I even fixed the yellow spots in the grass and the roses are in full bloom.” I say, thinking out loud.

“You could make me another ruby.” Erica offered with a grin.

“You made her a ruby?” Hayden’s eyes went wide.

“Stiles can make anything if he wants to.” Derek grins.

“French fries?” Liam asks hopefully. With a chuckle and a snap of my fingers, a plate of hot french fries appear in his lap.

“It didn’t even dim a little bit.” I say disappointedly looking at the crystal. 

I concentrated on plucking a chunk of diamond out of the Earth and it appeared in my hand, rough and uncut. I listen to the gasps from the pack and continue working. I break it into two and will it to form into two oval cut and polished diamonds. Then I handed them to Laura and Cora.

“Diamonds are a girl’s best friend.” I shrug. The crystal has dimmed a little but still not enough. 

“These are awesome.” Liam says with a muffled mouthful of fries, earning a laugh from everyone. He’s eagerly eating the fries and I can’t help but smile at his happy grunts.

“Stiles. . .I uh, before I had to leave my home, I couldn’t grab this box, it’s a little wooden box, painted blue and it has some really important stuff in it. Would you maybe be able to find it?” Corey asked timidly.

“I can try.” I give him a small smile and use his memories of the item to find the box. I can feel my magic searching and trying to locate the box. I feel a warmth growing at the bottom of my spine as my magic curls around something and I know by the feeling I get off of it, I’ve managed to find it. There’s a small popping noise and the blue box pops into existence in my hands. 

“That’s. . .that’s my box. . .” Corey’s eyes are wide and he’s so stunned that he can’t do anything but look at it. Mason reaches forward to take the box from my hands and place it in his mate’s lap. Corey looks at it with new tears in his eyes and a sad smile. His hands shake only slightly as he reaches for the chain around his neck and pulls out the key. When he opens it, his laughter fills the air. He pulls out photographs and hands them to Mason, they both smile at them fondly. 

“My parents couldn’t care less whether I lived or died. I’ve been alone for as long as I remember, then I met Mason.” He smiles at his mate, “I took so many photos of us together that first year, then everything with Roan. . .I didn’t have time to grab the box.” 

“He used to take pictures of me eating cereal. I think there’s one in here somewhere.” He digs around, laughing, “The smallest thing I did, he was there taking photos.”

“I never thought I’d see these again.” Corey smiled, “Thank you.” I feel tears welling up in my eyes and I give a little nod. Not even a moment later I’m wiping away tears. 

“Damn hormones.” I grunt. The pack all laugh and give me fond smiles.

I look at everyone, taking in their auras, their body language, their facial expressions. My beautiful pack, full of such different characters but nonetheless, we’re all family. Corey and Mason are practically wrapped around one another. Hayden is watching Liam scarf down the last of the french fries with a small adoring smile. Talia and Nathan are speaking softly to one another and judging by the little smiles and pink hued auras, they’re adoring one another. Boyd, Jackson and Scott are sent to the kitchen to clean while the girls and Isaac lay together on the soft rug. Isaac’s hand is lightly stroking his belly with a small knowing smile on his face. We’re all tired, that much is obvious. It’s been a long few days and even though everyone wants to be around each other, we have four new betas who are still reluctant around us. They need time to process and be with one another.

“Why don’t we all get ready for bed? Tomorrow we’ll do a pack bonding night. Bonfire and s’mores?” I propose.

“That sounds awesome!” Ally smiles at me.

“Good, Stiles is right, you guys have school tomorrow so I want everyone to bed.” Talia orders in a motherly tone.

“I’ll help you guys get settled.” I say to the betas. They give a small nod and follow me back towards the car to get their bags.

“Stiles and I are taking you four shopping tomorrow.” Lydia says. The betas look like they want to object but I stop them.

“No sense arguing with her once she’s decided on a shopping spree.” I tell them.

They follow me wordlessly out to the cars with Derek right behind us. When I show them the room, their jaws drop.

“It’s not too much. I upped the thread count so it’s more comfortable and the room are joined by the bathroom so. . .you know, be careful. Derek and I are right down the hall at the last door on your right. Please knock before entering.” I tell them with a sly grin.

“If you need anything, please just feel free to ask.” Derek chuckles. They give us a quiet nod and retreat into the room to get settled for the night. My mate sweeps me off my feet as soon as the door is closed and carries me back to our room.

“They’re so scared. . .do you think we made a good first impression?” I asked him.

“Baby, you put on such an amazing spread. Everything was perfect, including your first impression.” He chuckles, “I can’t tell you how happy it made me to see my mate providing so well for my pack. For our family.” He kisses up my neck and draws little moans from my lips.

“Alpha. . .” I moan.

“My perfect Omega.” He growls and nips at my ear.

“Alpha, as much as I want to do the deed with you, I’m beat. Can I make it up to you tomorrow night?” I ask him honestly.

“Of course, love.” He chuckles, “I’m gonna cuddle the shit out of you tonight.” 

I let out a little joyous squeal as my Alpha tosses me on the bed and jumps in, curling around me and wrapping me in his strong arms and bedsheets. He nuzzles me and whispers to me, sweet nothings as I fall asleep. I’ve pleased my Alpha, made a home for the new betas and worked my ass off today. The results are nothing short of what I hoped for. Now, I can relish in the beautiful warmth that is the love of my mate and the safety of our home.


	27. Agape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the bible, there are three types of love. Eros, Philos, and Agape. “Agape is total love, the love that devours those that experience it. Whoever knows and experiences Agape sees that nothing else in this world is of any importance, only loving. To Derek, that is what he feels for Stiles and Stiles for Derek. I only wish I knew that feeling so I could truly articulate how it feels. But I did my best. Strive for Agape, readers.

April 7th

Stiles POV

 

“Have a good day, love. I'll see you before the game.” Derek's arms around me tightens and our mouths meet in a chaste kiss. 

“Don't forget to wear my jersey.” He reminds me, like I could forget?

“You got it, big guy, now get that glorious ass to school.” I say, giving his beautiful backside a firm slap. He chuckled and headed out with his bag in his arms. 

In the kitchen, the four betas sit still waking up, munching on the pancakes I made earlier. 

“So what's on the agenda for today?” I ask them.

“I was hoping you might let me read some of your books. It's a nice day today, I really just want to sit outside for a while.” Mason says.

“Sure, just help yourself. Don't try and spells or anything without me, though. The last thing we want is for you to summon something or disappear.” I chuckled.

“I'll hang out with Mason.” Corey gives me a smile.

“What are you doing today?” Liam asked before stuffing a massive bite of pancakes in his mouth.

“I'm going to mess around in the garden for a bit then maybe go on a walk through the preserve.” I say.

“You shouldn't go alone.” Liam points out, “I'll go with you, it'll be fun to see you do some magic.”

“You can tag along if you want.” I chuckled, “Later today, why don't all of you go with me to the baseball game? You can get a look at the school and watch my mate cream the other team.”

“That sounds good.” Hayden smiles, “Can I help you in the garden?”

“Definitely, I could use some help harvesting.” I smile.

After finishing breakfast, we break to go about our own morning routines. I take my vitamins and put on my jeans. Correction:  _ try  _ to put my jeans on. I can't fucking button my jeans. My bump is in the way. I must have sent a little bit of distress through the bond because now my phone is ringing.

“Are you okay, what's wrong?” Derek barks out quickly.

“Nothings wrong. I can't button my jeans.” I whine. There's a moment of silence on the other line and then he bursts into laughter.

“Baby, really?” He laughs.

“It's not funny! I don't own any other pants.” great, now I'm crying too.

“Love, take a deep breath. It's okay.” I hiccup loudly earning another chuckle, “The pups are growing, love, you're carrying my pups and that's nothing short of amazing. Why don't you call Lydia and go get some pregnancy pants or whatever it is pregnant Omegas wear?”

“I'm fat.” I sniffle.

“You’re pregnant, Stiles. You're pregnant and absolutely beautiful. Am I going to have to remind you just how much I love your body tonight?” I can practically hear his smirk.

“Yes. . .” I'm smiling now, my mate’s chuckles float through the phone.

“I still really want to see that new lingerie you got.” His voice dips lower and it sends a shiver down my back.

“Yes, Alpha.” I answer back and I can hear him growl.

“I gotta go, baby. Call Lydia, okay, beautiful?” He asks.

“Okay, I'll text you later. Love you.” 

After hanging up the phone, I feel a little better but still sad that now I won’t be wearing those jeans anymore. So I sent a quick SOS to Lydia and waited for her to show up. Which, in this case, would probably be soon. I fished out a pair of Derek's sweatpants and pulled on my red hoodie.

“Stiles, you going back to bed?” Hayden asks me when I enter the kitchen looking like a hobo.

“No. I don't fit in my jeans anymore. So I have to go shopping for pregnancy pants. I'm sure Lydia will want to get me a whole new wardrobe.” I sighed annoyedly.

“That girl loves to shop.” Corey laughs.

“Can I see your bump?” Mason asks almost timidly. He's the only omega out of the four newcomers. Corey and Liam are both Alphas, Hayden is the only beta in the pack. I nod and raise my hoodie towards my pecks. He oogles my belly and hesitantly places a warm hand against my skin.

“I want babies. . .” He whispers so quietly that I almost miss it. The quiet longing in his tone made my heart clench.

“Lydia will be here soon so if you want to go with us you can.” I offer.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Mason smiles, “Corey, you should stay with Hayden.” Corey gave a small nod and went back to eating his pancakes. About ten minutes later, a distraught Lydia runs into the kitchen, heels and all.

“I can’t believe that I didn't think about you needing maternity clothes! If we hurry, we can make it to all the stores before three.” She says quickly.

“I only need a few pairs of pants, Lydia.” there's really no use in arguing with her but it's worth a shot. She gives me a stern look, “Alright, alright. Yeesh.” 

She rushes Mason and I outside to her car and drives us downtown to a large Omega Mommy store. It's the biggest maternity store in Beacon Hills. Inside, there are more pregnant Omegas and a few Betas than I had ever seen. Lydia knows exactly where she's going. She pulls me along and throws item after item into my arms. After almost an hour of running around the store and both Mason and I are carrying massive amount of clothing, she pushes me into a changing room. She did grab me a few pairs of jeans with funny little waist bands but they didn't look half as good as my old jeans. She ķeeps handing me clothes and inspecting them. 

“Okay, try these.” She shoves a few pairs of leggings somewhat resembling yoga pants.

“Lydia, I can’t wear these, they’re-”

“Specifically for pregnant Omegas now put on the damn pants.” She argues. I give an exasperated sigh and pull them up and. . . holy shit. . .I’m not sure if I should be happy that I like this but  _ damn _ . The fiber breathes so easily, it’s light and so fucking soft on my skin. The material doesn’t leave my skin feeling uncomfortable and itchy like regular clothes. These are so fucking nice. And they make my ass look fucking excellent. I could live in these and feel zero shame. I think I want to wear these for the rest of my life. 

“Well. . .now I see why male Omegas wear these all the time.” I chuckled weakly. I’m almost kinda sad that I had never considered wearing them before.

“Let me see!” Lydia ordered. When I stepped out of the changing room, she gasped and did a little dance, “I’m a genius.” 

“They’re insanely comfortable.” I conceded, “I feel pretty damn good in these. It’s like I’m walking around naked. I don’t want to take them off.”

She ripped the tag off the pants and handed it to Mason, delegating to him to go buy them while I try the rest of the clothes on. I really like the clothes. As much as I hate to say it. The majority make me look more feminine but I guess that just goes with the territory of being an Omega. I’m more slender than an Alpha. I may be tall and slightly more built than most other Omegas, but I’m still nowhere near Alpha or Beta standards. I’m tall, slim and undoubtedly more feminine. However, being that does not make me in any way weaker or inferior. And I’ll defend that to my grave. Still. . .it’s nice to wear clothes that accentuate the natural flow of my body and are so much more comfortable on my skin. Omega skin is more sensitive than any other gender and before my relationship with Derek, I’ve never had the money to splurge on Omega specific clothing so I’ve just dealt with the itchiness, the uncomfortable fabric that chafes my skin and leaves me ashy and dry. It’s just always been really uncomfortable. But now, now I have a mate who loves and provides for me. Who is happy to give me things like Omega clothing and maternity clothes so I’m comfortable and happy. Fuck, now I’m tearing up. 

“You okay in there, Stiles?” Lydia asks.

“Yeah, hormones.” I answer tearfully, “These clothes are so nice. I’m not itchy.”

“Oh, honey.” I can hear the sadness in her tone, “I’m sorry that no one noticed how much you were hurting when you were alone. But you’re not alone anymore, you’ll never be alone again.” She says through the door.

“I love you, Lyds.” I say weakly.

“I love you too, Stiles.” She chuckles, “Now quit crying and hurry up. There’s still two more stores I want to take you to.” 

I laughed and continue trying on the various shirts and a few more yoga pants. All of which I am buying. They’re different colors, the pair I’m wearing is black but in the pile there’s a dark green, maroon and a pair of light blue jeggings. Which, by the way, I always thought were stupid but after trying them on, I’m pretty sure they’re going to be my new ‘going out’ pants. Out of all the clothes, I picked out the jeggings, the three other yoga pants, a few tank tops in different colors and some new underwear. On our way to the check out I saw the funniest tank top. It’s gray and says ‘pregosaurus’ with a stegosaurus printed above it. Against all of Lydia’s objections, I grab my size and one in white for Isaac and happily purchase them.

“You love me.” I grin stupidly at a glowering Lydia, “Isaac will love this.”

She rolled her eyes and paid for a few items for me. She insisted on buying me a super long pregnancy pillow even though I told her that I have Derek. She just rolled her eyes and kept on. She also got me a pregnancy cookbook and the cutest pair of fuzzy socks.

“You’re the best.” I tell her.

“This is a lot of stuff.” Mason’s eyes go wide when he sees all the bags we have to carry to the car.

“This is nothing. Wait till she actually gets going.” I laugh.

“You guys are all really close, aren’t you?” He asks tentatively.

“We went through alot together but we weren’t always this close. There was a time not too long ago that Jackson hated my guts. And Derek used to bully me.” I say, slipping into the passenger seat.

“Seriously?” He asked me, “That’s. . .and you mated with him?”

“What happened was, at the start of the year, Derek was severely behind in his academics. Talia and Nathan sought me out to tutor him. It took months but the more we were with each other, the closer we became.” I said, smiling. Thinking about Derek and I getting together sent a jolt of happiness through me.

“We were all. . .scattered. We saw each other in the halls but never connected. Not until uh-” Lydia started to sniffle a bit, thinking about that massive epidemic.

“It wasn’t until the Omegas started to get sick.” Mason nodded in understanding, “The Alphas were all freaking out, they connected with each other and got through it together. They communicated with one another, trying to keep us all alive.”

“I remember. I was really sick for a couple weeks. Corey came close to losing me a few times.” Mason says sadly, “All the Omegas in my former pack got sick but they recovered faster and none of them died. There was one other human in the pack, Heather, she wasn’t so lucky. She died after her first seizure.” 

“I’m so sorry. . .” I say, I took his hand in mine and tried to send calming waves to him.

“It’s okay. Yeah, it was hard, but she wouldn’t have survived in that pack anyways.” Mason gives me a weak smile.

“About thirty Omegas from our school died too. All from different grades, social circles. We didn’t know any of them, thank God. No one close to us died.” Lydia says thoughtfully.

“After that, forming the pack happened quickly. Our Alphas pulled us together.” I say, giving Lydia a happy smile.

“I can’t imagine my life without you.” Lydia grins.

“Enough with the sad talk, no negative energy around the pups.” They both chuckle and nod, happy to change the subject.

“I love this little boutique.” Lydia smiles as she pulls the car into a small parking lot outside of a quaint little shop.

Inside, it’s full of little trinkets, baby toys and artful clothing. It’s definitely a Lydia type store. She brushes through the racks and pulls out some simple garments. She has me try on some insanely soft shirts. They have pop culture prints that she knows I like. My favorite is a baseball crew neck with a little captain america shield right over the pups. Another is a black t-shirt with the a Star Wars rolling credits that read, ‘the force is strong with this one’. I’m in love with these shirts they’re so cute. Lydia rolls her eyes but lets me get the t-shirts. 

“Alright. I think I’m done for the day, Lyds.” I say tiredly.

“Oh but-”

“I gotta go home and empty the crystal. And I’m really fuckin tired.” I plead.

“Alright, fine.” She sighs, “I guess a nap will do my god babies some good.” She relents.

The ride back to the house was quiet. Well, as quiet as Lydia can get when she’s just a few hours away from a big game. Jackson is pitcher and she loves seeing him on the mound, doing what he loves. Boyd is centerfielder and Derek, well Derek is shortstop. And I love watching him play. When we get to the house, Hayden, Corey and Liam approach them and envelop Mason in a bone crushing hug. They greet the rest of us, of course, but it’s different for Mason. Lydia got them to help with the bags and followed me to the trailhead in the backyard.

“Mind if I walk with you?” She asks.

“Of course not.” I give her a small smile. She loops her arm around mine and we set off into the preserve.

“It’s a beautiful day.” Lydia says, staring up into the trees.

“It is.” I agree. 

It’s all very pleasant. The light breeze rustling the trees. The sun shining through the forest, illuminating forest life. I can hear the buzzing of animal activity and the feeling of the forest in my blood. Lydia and I just keep walking. Every now and again I’ll put my hand on a tree and direct my magic to fixing it or growing it taller. Half a mile down the trail, we come across a tree stump. I can feel the burning in the tree and funnel my magic into repairing the tree. It grows instantly at my touch. Almost a mile into the trail there’s a deer that has gotten its back leg caught in a hunter’s trap. It makes horrible whimpering noises and I swear my heart broke for the poor animal. I got down on one knee, level to the struggling and frightened animal.

“Shh, it’s okay.” I whisper, using my magic to calm and take its pain, “Be calm. . .”

I use my magic to free the deer from the trap. The poor creature makes a strangled noise and tried to get up but couldn’t. I dumped more magic into my fingers, healing the wound on the deer’s leg. The wound healed closed and the deer rose to its feet and scampered off into the forest as quick as it could. 

“That was really cool.” Lydia says.

“Thanks.” I laughed, “I am really tired, and the crystal is completely drained. I think I would like to take a nap before we have to get to the baseball game. So as we make our way back to the house, I can tell that Lydia is just as tired as I am. So when we get back, we pull blankets and make our little nests in the living room She curls herself around me and makes small talk tiredly until we pass out. 

“You two are absolutely adorable.” Erica’s voice gushes. She’s shaking us awake gently.

“Go to hell, Reyes.” I grumbled grumpily. She chuckles and continues to shake us.

“Come on, there’s an hour till the game and we need to get going.” She informs us. . .fuck. An hour? Ugh and I need to get up and change. I pushed myself up onto my feet and make my way to the new bags of clothes. Mason is my new favorite, he washed all my new clothes. So I pulled on my ‘pregasaurus’ shirt and Derek’s Jersey over it. I’m so in love with these yoga pants. 

“ _ Damn,  _ Stilinski! Your ass is amazing!” Erica cat calls.

“I did a little shopping today.” I blush.

“Your shirt is so adorable.” She laughs.

“Come on you two, let’s get to the school.” Lydia calls from the front room.

I try to tame my hair on the way to the baseball field at BHHS but to no avail. Liam, Hayden ride with Erica while Mason and Corey sit cuddled up in the back of the jeep with Lydia in the passenger seat. The parking lot is packed and and crawling with people. This is a big game because we’re playing against our major rivals, Devenford Prep. Once we walk into the field, we see the team warming up. I pick out Derek immediately. His perfect ass makes me breathless for a moment. He obviously sensed my presence because he turns and when he sees me, his eyes go wide. Not a minute later I’m being pulled into my Alpha’s glorious arms.

“You’re very distracting.” He growls hotly.

“Down, boy.” I squeal as he picks me up and spins me. 

“You’re so cute, little one. I love seeing you in  _ my _ jersey, pregnant with  _ my _ pups.” He scents me deeply and I melt into his arms.

“I’m so comfortable right now it’s insane.” I laugh.

“Good, baby.” He smiles.

“Hale! Get your ass on the field!” Coach yells from the mound and Derek has to let go of me. He gives me a quick kiss and runs back to the team.

“Come on, loverboy.” Erica grins and leads me over to the rest of the pack, well, the ones who aren’t on the field. Which is Lydia, Erica, Allison, Isaac and Scott. Now me and the new Betas join them. We’re sitting among the cheering fans and all our classmates. Most of them, I haven’t seen since last semester as I haven’t been to school in a while. It’s always lots of fun being at a game with all my friends. I love watching Derek run and slide and sweat and. . .now I gotta stop thinking about it I’m going to get too hot under the collar. I lay my hands on my belly and rub gently, happily soaking in the sun and warmth. 

The cheering gets loud as Davenford strikes out on the first inning and now BHHS is up to bat. It’s dead silent as Jackson is up first. His form is comfortable and well practiced. He hits the ball into the outfield and the other team sprints to reach the ball but can’t get it in time. Jackson rounds first and gets to second base just as the ball makes its way to the second baseman. Next up is Greenburg. He strikes out.

“How the hell did Greenburg make the team?” Erica grumbles.

I laugh at her angry tone and watch a dejected Greenburg make his way back into the dugout. Then I hear it.

“Can you believe he’s pregnant already? He’s only been out of school for three months and he’s huge. I bet they have sex all the time.” Came a bitter whisper from somewhere in the stands.

“Hey, if I were mated to Derek Hale I’d hang off his knot all the time too. Bet he’s the biggest knot slut in Beacon county.” Another whisper said. I feel my anger rising and something else. . .insecurity. I don’t like them talking about me and I don’t like them insinuating that I’m some sort of slut.

“Those kids are going to be weird as fuck just like Stiles.” And then something in me broke. I felt tears fighting to be free and I sniffled as quietly as I could. But Erica, in all her werewolfy glory, heard exactly what those two were saying. She gets to her feet and approaches them angrily and two loud slaps echoed through the bleachers.

“If you two  _ bitter  _ bitches continue to insult my packmates and future god babies, I will slit your throat.” She threatened menacingly, “Just because you two are sad little unmated Betas, does not mean you get to insult someone who is  _ happily  _ mated.”

“Erica-” I whispered, trying to grab her back and sit her down again.

“Stiles, you don’t deserve that shit from them.” She tells me firmly, “You’re so much better than them and it’s sad that they’re only revealing their shitty nature to everyone here.” 

“You’re the one who’s being an aggressive bitch. Just a tip, sweetie: Alphas don’t like mouthy, bitchy Omegas.” One of the girls tosses back at her with a sneer.

“I hate to shrivel your pitiful amount of self-worth but I have an Alpha. Which is more than you will ever be able to say.” She gritted through her teeth. The situation is escalating quickly as Erica’s confrontation is gaining more and more attention from surrounding spectators. I feel my magic swirling through my veins in a flurry of anxiety. It wants to lash out at them. It wants to serve justice and protect us. So I let it. I focused as well as I could on my intention and direct my magic to inflict its own curse. And similar to Jackson’s blue balls curse, I used my magic to make them smell like their attitude. Like bitter, rotten cheese. The odor is strong and makes me want to gag. They smell so horrible and I know my curse worked. They let out a shriek and started gagging. 

“What the fuck did you do to us?” The two girls shrieked at me.

“Made you to smell like your personality. Don’t worry, it’ll probably wear off in a week or two.” I smirk at them. 

They get up from their seats and sprint out of the stands. Everyone around them cover their noses and make disgusted noises when they get one whiff of their scents. Once they’re gone, Erica sits next to me once again and hugs me tightly.

“Nice one, Batman.” She grins like the cheshire cat.

“Thanks, Catwoman.” I smile. The others in my pack scoot around me and hug me, they remain close to me throughout the rest of the game. I could feel Derek’s anger and his love through the bond. Stupid werewolf hearing. I’m sure he heard everything that happened.

At the bottom of the ninth, BHHS is wins 6 to 7 and just before the stands are allowed to rush the field, the baseball players run out from the dugout with a massive banner and we’re all watching in deep, wrapped attention. In giant letters on the banner, it says ‘Stiles, can I steal you for prom?” And everyone goes crazy. There’s resounding ‘awws’ and swooning from the crowd and my heart is hammering in my chest, my palms are sweaty and my face hurts from smiling. When Derek steps out of the dugout, he’s carrying a dozen roses and grinning like an idiot at me. Erica shoves me lightly, encouraging me to get on the field and I practically sprint to my mate and throw myself into his waiting arms. I try to put as much love and emotion into the kiss. I giggle like an idiot when he hugs me tight, wrapping my legs around his hips. 

“Yes.” I say, kissing him all over his face. I don’t care that he’s sweaty or dirty. No, I don’t care because my mate is the best man I’ve ever met. I’m so fucking gone on him that I feel like my heart is going to explode with love.

“I love you.” He says.

“I love you more.” I tell him. There’s loud cheering behind us and the crowd continues to watch our little exchange. When Derek sets me on the ground, he kneels down and kisses my belly, earning a loud ‘aww’ from the crowd.

“Der,” I giggle, “Let’s go get food, champ. I’m starved.”

“Anything for my babies.” He laughs, handing me the roses.

As the crowd rushes the field, the pack surrounds us and there are no sad faces. Derek has his arms around me and I swear, life has never looked brighter. 

. . .

This is so odd. I swear. I feel very self-conscious in this outfit. I mean, who am I kidding? I’m pregnant, I should not be wearing this. I’m currently staring at my reflection, my creamy skin is covered in a sheer, light pink negligee. Silk panties can be seen through the sensual gown that barely reaches my mid thigh. My baby bump protrudes and it’s odd to see it there, in this outfit. Am I too fat for this? I should change. Yeah, a pair of pants and one of Derek’s sweatshirts seems like a great idea.

“Stiles? Baby, are you okay?” My mate asks through the door. I’m hiding. I’m hiding from my mate in our bathroom. What if he thinks I look terrible? What if he hates this? Am I too fat for Derek now?

“Uh-yeah. Just uh. . .I feel stupid.” I confess.

“Why, love?” He asks worriedly.

“This isn’t even sexy. It’s just weird.” I mumble to myself.

“Baby, can I see you please?” He asks. 

“Uh. . .no?” 

“Stiles, I can assure you that you’re absolutely perfect. Can I please see you, love?” He beggs. Well. . .he’s asking so nicely. What if he likes it? “Baby, please?”

“Okay.” I say, hesitantly reaching for the door. When it opens and Derek sees me, he just stares at me, “I knew I looked stupid. Hand me one of your sweaters would you?”

I cross my arms over my chest and try to hide my body as best I could. The raw feeling of exposure and shame eats at my soul. I can’t even look at my Alpha. 

“Der?” I ask after a few moments of no response. My voice cracks a bit and that’s what wakes him up. Then his hands are all over me, touching and caressing.

“You’re so beautiful. . .” He whispers, “I’ve never seen anything as beautiful, sexy, and amazing as you.”

I whimper into his kisses, lean into his couch and loose all feeling in my legs. My Alpha lifts me gently, wrapping my legs around him and carries me to the bed. He’s shirtless and the press of our bodies together makes me moan. He lays me down gently, his hips nestled against my arousal. He gives a small rut and makes me cry out at the friction. A growl grows inside his throat and he uses his hands to make me look at him.

“You are beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking, Stiles. Your body, your mind, your everything is all I’ve ever wanted. My love, you’re everything to me. You’re carrying my pups, fuck Stiles,  _ my  _ pups. Our pups. You’re bringing life into the world.” He whispers to me, “You’re giving me a family.” His voice breaks with emotion, “My love, my mate, my pups.” 

“Alpha-” I whine but his lips cut me off.

“Stiles, I love you so much. I have no idea how to convince you how beautiful you are. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. What you are to me. . .” He looks at me like I’m the sun, like I’m the moon and stars. Like I’m his universe. 

“I love you too, Alpha.” I cry, “So much.” 

He kisses me so deeply that it stirs something inside me. His hands move over my body, worshipping every inch of me. He slides his hot hands under the negligee and pulls down my panties, exposing my dripping pussy to the cold air. I bite back a shiver and moan loudly when his fingers brush ever so lightly against my folds. 

“Fuck, you smell so good.” Derek groans, “My Omega.” He growls.

“Alpha  _ please _ .” I beg. He practically howls when I buck my hips into his hard cock. His growling sets my veins on fire.

“I want to paint your insides white with my cum.” He growls. My legs shake.

“Fill me, Alpha.” I whimper. In one moment, his fingers are in my pussy, delicately stroking my walls and in the next, I’m empty and quivering as he pushes his pants and boxers off his body. He pulls me up against me and sets me farther back on the bed and mounts me. I moan loudly as he slips his dick into my wet snatch. He groans in ecstasy and I lose myself in the feeling of his throbbing cock inside me. 

“My Omega.” He grunts as he thrusts powerfully into me. His hands return to my neck as one of his strong hands is placed firmly around my throat and one to my belly. His thumb caresses my jaw as his other fingers hold my neck firmly with a solid amount of pressure is applied and it makes me throb. His hands stroke over our pups as he makes love to me. 

“Der-” I say breathlessly. Our shared emotions makes my brain go haywire. It’s hard to tell where my emotions end and his begin. In these moments, it really feels as if we’re one being. Completely connected.

“I love your pussy, little one. So warm and tight-” He moans loudly, “And wet,  _ fuck.” _

“Alpha, I’m so close.” I choke out. I’m practically writhing and moaning under him, hardly able to hold still, all the pleasure he’s pumping inside me with each thrust is making me see white spots in my vision. I moan loudly for my Alpha, he hums in approval. I can see his fangs, dropping out and he’s in half-shift. I think he’s the most beautiful like this. So vulnerable and open. His control slipping because of my body. Because of what I do to him. 

My love, my Alpha, my life. He’s perfect because he makes me feel perfect. He makes me feel safe, pressed against him, full of him. He makes me feel wanted and beautiful. He’s given me his entire being as I’ve given him mine. And just like our emotions, It’s so hard to tell where my being ends and his begins. When he reaches his climax, he groans and grips onto me like if he doesn’t, he’ll float away from Earth and his cum explodes into my womb. And the feeling of his hot cum shooting inside me brings me to my climax as I feel my insides throb and clench around his cock.

“Ah-Alpha!” I cry out, gripping onto him.

“Beautiful.” He pants, “So, so breathtaking.”

He rolls us onto our side and brings the sheets around us. His warm body covered in a thin layer of sweat is musky and wonderful. I’m safe and loved. So loved. When he looks at me, it’s with such adoration and agape that I finally realize. . .I am beautiful. I am everything Derek believes me to be. And I know that he’s wholly and truly right. 


	28. Prom Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. . .I had the worst writer's block imaginable. I ended up finishing one of my other fics then started a new one. . .I suck. Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

April 22

Derek’s POV

I’m standing at the bottom of the staircase, surrounded by my betas and family members with a purple orchid boutonniere that is exactly identical to the one pinned to my chest. My black tux is sinfully well cut and my hair is combed back and I look damn good, if I do say so myself. My mother is practically bouncing on her heels with her camera at the ready. My sisters stand off to the side with my father, identical smirks on their faces. 

“Stiles! Hurry up or we’re going to be late!” I shout up the stairs, ruining the moment.

“What a charmer.” Mom huffs in annoyance. I just give her a smug shrug.

“Alright, alright! Jeez, sourwolf, way to ruin my entrance.” My mate grumbles. When he steps out onto the staircase, my breath is knocked out of me. 

He looks so. . .breathtaking. He’s in a tux, his hair gelled and styled. He looks so devilishly handsome. His bump shows, covered with his white shirt and black vest. His notched lapel is flat against his wide shoulders with a light purple handkerchief in his coat pocket, matching the light purple tie that both of us are wearing. He’s absolutely breathtaking. His wide, bright smile is making me see stars. 

“You gonna pin my boutonniere on me, big guy?” He asks lowly. His eyes glint with something dangerous and hinting. . .oh we are so having some intense prom sex tonight.

“Yeah,” I say, snapping out of my thoughts and with shaky hands, I pin the flower to his chest. His devilish grin is doing things to me.

“You look so handsome Der,” Stiles smiles.

“You’re breathtaking, baby.” I tell him with a grin.

“Alright, you two! Stand against the piano, let’s take some photos.” Mom interrupts us with a knowing grin.

We did as she asked and spent the next thirty minutes taking photos in all different poses and angles. First it was in front of the piano with my arms around Stiles’s middle, then it was on the staircase side by side, then we were outside by the rose bushes with an arm around my mate’s round belly with his hand covering mine and my other arm holding his hand. We took some intimate photos with us kissing and me caressing his belly where our pups sleep soundly. I had begun to be able to hear their heartbeats now that they are in the second trimester and I couldn’t get enough of it. The sound of my pups is grounding, it’s everything to me. Sometimes I lay awake at night long after Stiles has fallen asleep just to listen to the three heartbeats of my family, beating strongly through the night and it lulls me to sleep. I swear, I dream about their heartbeats. 

“Come on, Der-bear. The limo is here with the pack. We’re taking one more photo then heading off to dinner.” Stiles says, breaking me out of my reverie. Just then I see the pack shuffling out of the limo that we all pitched in for. 

Lydia’s gorgeous as always, her lavender colored mermaid styled dress clings to her curves and accentuates the softness of her pale skin and strawberry blonde hair. Her makeup is tasteful and her jewelry sits against her collarbone like it was meant for her. Allison sports a simple light blue a-line dress, it’s soft looking and flows well with her body. Erica. . .well in true Erica fashion, she went bold. She’s wearing a red trumped styled dress. It’s so tight and it leaves almost nothing to the imagination but it’s strikingly beautiful as it hugs every single curve. Their boys all wear tuxedos with matching ties to their lady’s dress. Isaac and Scott both wear blue and they both have an arm wrapped around Allison protectively. It’s cute that Isaac has a tie and Scott has a bowtie. 

“Let’s hurry! I’m starving.” Stiles complains with an adorable little pout.

“I agree.” Erica laughs, patting her stomach. Boyd gives her an adoring smile and plants a kiss to her pale forehead.

Mom ushers us to the rose bushes and we all line up to take a typical prom photo. After about ten minutes of nonstop photos, Stiles gets a little snappy and asks that we get going so we could feed the pups. Mom reluctantly lets us all get back into the limo and head off for the night. Once inside the car, I pull Stiles into my lap and nuzzle against his neck, inhaling his fall scent deeply.

“Senior prom!” Lydia squeaks, “This is going to be the best prom ever!”

“Junior prom was pretty fun,” Erica shrugged.

“I didn’t go to junior prom. . .” Stiles says awkwardly. 

“I promise you’re gonna have a great time, baby.” I promise my mate and kiss him deeply. I swear, his lips are like magic. He gives me a small smile and nestles in closer to my body.

We chose to get dinner at this nice Italian restaurant downtown, of course with the entire pack and several other large groups in the restaurant, it got pretty rowdy. The entire staff was working twice as hard to accommodate all the groups. Stiles eats a heaping helping of spaghetti and meatballs with a massive side of breadsticks and a small salad. 

“What? I’m eating for three.” He snaps at the girls, who are all giving him small judgemental looks. 

“You eat until you and the pups are full, baby.” I say, kissing his cheek gently. He gives a small giggle and I can’t help but laugh as well. 

“I set up a little spot for all of us in a meadow in the preserve. I thought it would be fun for all of us to camp out after prom.” Lydia smiles.

“I even brought booze!” Erica grins, “I mean. . .for the people who aren’t pregnant.”

“Man. . .” Stiles says dejectedly. I nudge him gently, giving him a stern look, “Hey, I’m not going to drink while I’m pregnant I’m just bummed I can’t have the stereotypical prom experience.”

“You’re already pregnant. That’s not supposed to happen till later tonight.” Erica smirks.

“Hardy-har-har. You’re so funny.” Stiles sneered.

“Stop being such a jerk, Erica.” Allison teases.

We sat and finished dinner in record time, getting all of us to the hotel ballroom where our prom is being held only thirty minutes late. Fashionably late by Lydia’s standards. When we walked in, prom was in full swing. The theme this year was  _ I promise you the stars _ . Stiles’s eyes went wide the moment we entered the ballroom. The venue is pretty amazing, all the lights and decorations. There are lights and shit everywhere. 

“Come on, let’s do photos first.” Stiles says, pulling me to the photo booth. His happy smile and the little bounce in his step is all I need to really get excited. My mate pulls me in front of the photographer and wraps his arms around his middle with my palms right over our pups. 

I grin widely at the camera, snug with my mate against my chest. For our second pose, Stiles pulls me in at the last moment for a very candid kiss. And I’m totally unashamed to say that I deepened the kiss then and there. When we broke apart, we’re both breathless.

“Come on, big guy, dance with me.” He asks me. I’m completely helpless.

We grind. And even though Coach Finstock goes around splitting all the couples up, including us, it doesn’t stop me from dancing extremely close to the love of my life. His body contours to mine like magnets. He’s made for me, his body slots into mine like. . .like someone made him to fit me perfectly. And when the slow songs come on, holding him close to me is even more gratifying. I can’t wait to have him alone tonight. The band plays the first slow song of the evening, and they slow it down. The acoustic guitar plays loudly, overpowering all other noises as everyone began to pair up. 

_ “ _ I haven’t heard this song in years,” Stiles laughs so brightly it makes my heart ache.

“Is this. . . Lonestar?” I chuckled.

“Yeah!” Stiles laughed into my shoulder. The lead singer’s voice isn’t nearly as wonderful as my mate’s but it’s good. He sings well enough with the band. Then I hear Stiles start to sing along and everything in the room, all the noise fades away and I’m swaying to his smooth, controlled voice.

_ “Every time our eyes meet _

_ This feeling inside me _

_ Is almost more than I can take _

_ Baby, when you touch me _

_ I can feel how much you love me _

_ And it just blows me away” _

 

I’m lost. . .seriously. I’ve closed my eyes and I’m practically gripping Stiles like he’s the one thing keeping me on Earth. I’m enveloped in his scent and his voice, his warm touch feels hot and firm. He’s amazing. . .so fucking amazing. 

 

_ “I don't know how you do what you do _

_ I'm so in love with you _

_ It just keeps getting better _

_ I wanna spend the rest of my life _

_ With you by my side _

_ Forever and ever _

_ Every little thing that you do _

_ Baby, I'm amazed by you” _

 

How does he do it? Seriously? He’s got me wrapped around his little finger. I’m going to make love to him tonight. I wish that I could show him just how much he means to me, how much I love him. But no measure of love could ever be close to how I feel for him.

 

_ “The smell of your skin _

_ The taste of your kiss _

_ The way you whisper in the dark _

_ Your hair all around me _

_ Baby, you surround me _

_ You touch every place in my heart” _

 

I’m pretty sure I zoned out, because I’ve slipped into a warm space. Somewhere that there’s only Stiles and I. And it’s beautifully simple. When I resurface, Stiles is laying a gentle kiss on my cheek and finishing up his little song, giving me the most blinding smile I’ve ever seen.

 

_ “Oh, yeah every little thing that you do _

_ Baby, I'm amazed by you”  _

 

“God, you have no idea how much I love you.” I tell him breathlessly.

“I love you too, Sourwolf.” He chuckles and strokes my arm lovingly, “It almost doesn’t feel real. This, being together. . .mated and pregnant. Sometimes I feel as though it’s all a dream and when I wake up,” He whimpers, “When I wake up I’ll be so devastated.”

“This isn’t a dream, Stiles.” I tell him firmly, gripping him tighter in my arms, “This is real, we’re real. Our pups are real.”

“ dzięki Bogu.” He whispered.

“We’re always going to be with you.” I promise him. His fingers tighten in my shirt, causing it to wrinkle but neither of us care. My wolf whimpers at my mate's desperate clinging. I wish I could do more, anything more to show him that we're forever. 

The rest of the night is spent with the pack, dancing and laughing. I can’t even describe how fulfilling it is to hear my mate’s laughter all night. To know that he’s happy and safe, relaxed and taken care of. . .it makes my wolf preen with sheer joy. It’s such a typical teenage moment that my heart swells at seeing my mate being a teenager for once. It all passes pretty quickly in a blur of happiness and dancing. When it came to eleven o’clock at night when everyone started leaving the prom. 

“The limo is outside, ready to take all of us back to the Hale house. From there we’re all headed to the meadow.” Lydia says.

“And we’re spending the night there?” I ask, “Are you sure you brought everything we need?”

“Yeah, I even enchanted the tents.” Stiles says, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“You enchanted tents? To do what?” Erica asked.

“It’s sorta like Harry Potter, the tents look smaller on the outside but on the inside they have everything you could want. A bed, bathroom, outlets, wifi.” Stiles tells them, “It’s pretty cozy.”

“Sweet,” Scott smiles brightly.

“Alright, Dr. Who, let’s go.” I laughed, pulling him towards the limo.

“A Dr. Who reference? I knew there was a reason I love you.” Stiles chuckled.

“What? I’m cultured.” I shrug with a grin.

It was a long drive back to the house because all I really wanted to do was get Stiles undressed and pound him into the mattress. When we get back to the house, mom greets us quickly and hands us our bags so we can make our way to the meadow. It’s almost comical how we’re all still in our tuxedos and dresses, walking through the preserve. Erica makes it about five feet before Boyd sweeps her gently into his arms and carries her the rest of the way. Scott and Jackson follow Boyd’s lead and lift their Omega’s into their arms to carry them to the meadow. 

Stiles walks by my side, his hand in mine and a small smile on his lips. He lights our path with little floating lights, the smell of his magic surrounds us. When we get to the meadow, there are four tents standing around a bonfire. With the snap of my mate’s gorgeous fingers, the fire was lit.

“Alright, I brought stuff for s’mores so hurry up and change.” Stiles tells everyone and they all laughed, heading towards their tents. 

I usher Stiles into ours and let out a startled gasp at what’s inside. I knew that it wouldn’t be a normal tent, but this. . .this is ridiculous! There’s a massive California king in the middle of the very large room, a soft rug lining the floor and the blankets look amazingly soft. The bathroom could be seen from the entrance and from here I can make out a huge tub. One that we will be making use of at some point tonight or tomorrow. Stiles races off and shuts the bathroom door behind him to change.

“Stiles, this is all pretty amazing. . .” I tell him, shucking off my tux.

“Thanks! Just wait till you see the lingerie I’m sporting under this tux.” He says hotly, earning a growl from me.

“Why can’t I see it now?” I ask irritably.

“Cuz once you see it we’ll be busy the rest of the night.” Stiles laughed. When he came into the room, he’s dressed in a pair of yoga pants that.  . .holy shit. God his ass is just magnificent. He’s wearing one of my larger Henleys and it hangs off of his shoulders only slightly allowing me a peek of his pale collarbone. . .the delicious skin of his neck. I want to lick him. So I pull my beautiful mate against my body and cup his wonderful ass in my hands eliciting a moan from him.

“Der-” My lips cut off his protest. His warm body is so welcome. . .so alluring. He tastes like sweetness and love. Smells like fall and home. Feels like. . .feels like the other half of me. The sound of our four heartbeats fills the air and nothing has ever been more perfect. 

“You’re perfect,” I whispered to him.

“Baby, the pack is waiting. . .” He says breathlessly.

“Let em wait,” I growl, “I wanna be inside you.”

“Der-” He whined. 

“Fine,” I groaned, “But in an hour and a half, you’re mine.”

He laughed and grabbed the box of s’mores and stuff to take out to the pack who are all seated in lawn chairs and in comfortable clothes.

“Took you two long enough.” Erica snickered.

“Oh shut it, Reyes, I see that hickey on your neck.” Stiles jeered. The pack burst into laughter. 

“Derek and I have decided to do the big gender reveal at the baby shower in three weeks.” Stiles says, bringing the discussion towards the pups. 

“I’m so excited!” Erica claps loudly, “I got you the cutest gift ever!”

“Not a chance, my gift is definitely the best.” Lydia says confidently.

“I’m sure both your gifts are going to be awesome,” Stiles chuckles then shoves a large s’more into his mouth.

“I’m just excited to get a piece of that baby pool.” Jackson smirks.

“Whatever, I know for a fact that you’re excited too,” Stiles mumbles with a full mouth.

“Can it, Stilinski.” He growls back.

I tune out the pack’s bickering and focus on trying not to whisk my mate away from the group. I’ve given him an hour and a half. I can wait. . . I can wait. I can definitely wait. He’s just gotten comfortable on the blanket and leans into me. Then I see it. A little glimpse of forest green lace under the Henley. And by God I lost all control. I managed to wait until he finished his s’mores but then I abruptly swept him up into my arms, ignoring the little giggle of a shriek he let out.

“Goodnight,” I told everyone before stealing him away to our tent for the night.

“Good grief, caveman,” Stiles huffed in fake annoyance, “Night everyone!” 

Once inside the tent, he smirks at me. It’s so unbelievably sexy and I’m hard as a rock. I let him out of my arms and he sashays over to the bed.

“Wanna undress me, Alpha?” He asks deeply, smiling at me with so much love and affection that it manages to quench my fire for a moment. I give a small nod and lift his clothes off his body slowly. The lingerie makes me gulp audibly. My mate is so fucking perfect.  _ My God.  _ The lacey green material covers his chest and cups his swollen belly perfectly. It gathers at his hips and  _ holy shit _ . . .it’s crotchless. His little cock is free and just as hard as mine. His little slit is dripping in arousal, the heady scent of slick is thick in the air. 

“Wanna see you, Alpha,” He whined shyly, reaching for my own clothes and in a split second, I’m naked as the day I was born. He eyes me like how he looks at a plate of cookies or curly fries. 

I lift him up, wrapping his legs around my hips and he clings to me, chest to chest. The sound of his rabbiting heartbeat sounds around me and I’m grinning at him. He’s practically mewling as I manhandle him over to the bed, laying him down and surveying the perfection that is my mate. 

“Der-” He whines.

“I’m going to make love to you now, Stiles,” I whisper to him, “And I’m going to fall asleep, knotted in your sweet little pussy, locked to you, my mate,  _ God Stiles,  _ you have no idea what you do to me.”

“Alpha please,” He whimpers beneath me. I place a firm hand on his belly, feeling the swell of our slumbering pups.

“You’re  _ mine,”  _ I growl deeply, “My mate, my pups.” 

“All yours, Alpha,” He says. 

I couldn’t think of a better conclusion for such a perfect night. For such a perfect Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Here's all the extra details you might wanna see!  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/2f/9b/eb/2f9bebef13007224fd20cee36d9bba01.jpg -Erica’s dress  
>  http://nafdress.com/assests/images/compare-prices-on-lavender-formal-dresses-online-shoppingbuy-low-2231402.jpg - Lydia’s dress  
> http://www.luckybridals.com/uploads/product/1/L/1L532/chic-lace-tulle-slim-straps-a-line-long-prom-dress-3.jpg -Allison’s dress  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e4/8a/68/e48a68d239472c8aaaaf5e1174ef5b64.jpg -Venue  
> Lonestar "Amazed" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-skFgrV59A


	29. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *speaks in rough cowboy voice* It's been fluffy for far too long  
> So expect some angst after this chapter.

May 24th 

Stiles POV

 

The pack are all cuddled up together in a massive puppy pile in the pack room. It’s amazingly warm and cozy, Derek’s body is curled around mine as I lay next to a very pregnant Isaac, stroking his full belly. 

“I’m almost sorta jealous. . .I mean, a werewolf’s gestational period is six months. It’s not fair.” I sigh, frowning at my pack mate. 

“You’re just upset that I’m due before you,” Isaac smirks, “We’ll have several months of cooing over my pup before we’re cooing over the two of yours.”

“You only have two months left. . .a summer baby,” I smile, “That’s good. Your pup will be able to get into preschool a year before ours.”

“Are you sure we can’t convince you to do a gender reveal with Stiles and Derek at the shower? I mean, we’re conjoining your showers into one, might as well do one massive reveal. . .” Lydia suggests.

“I want it to be a surprise,” Isaac musses, looking to Scott and Allison for backup.

“You’ll find out in two months when the pup arrives,” Scott says firmly, “Then you’ll see who wins the gender pool.”

“So what did the doctor say?” I asked Isaac curiously. He had his last ultrasound before giving birth today and I couldn’t help but stare at the photo for hours.

“We’re both in perfect health,” Isaac says proudly, “But I mean, we’re werewolves. We’re always in perfect health.” Isaac puts a gentle hand on my belly and jumps slightly.

“Shit, I’m sorry. . .” I cringe away from him, but Isaac simply leaves his hand on my belly, shaking his head with a firm smile.

“It doesn’t hurt, Stiles.” Isaac chuckles.

“What doesn’t hurt?” Scott eyes us carefully.

“When someone touches his belly, there’s a little jolt of. . .something, I don’t know. It’s not electricity. More like the feeling of touching running water, it’s just bracing.” Isaac assures us all.

“My magic is starting to become more protective of the pups and I,” I explain, “They’re still developing, their magic too. It’s evolutional, instinctive of my magic to protect them.”

“As long as it doesn’t start hurting people,” Jackson says pointedly. Derek gives him a growl in warning and wraps a reassuring arm around me. 

“I’ll try and tone it down-”

“Don’t you dare, you never know when you might need that little jolt.” Isaac tells me, the rest of the pack nods in agreement.

“Are you two excited for the party tomorrow? I mean, we’re going to be getting so much stuff,” Erica asks with a large smile.

“I can’t wait to find out what the babies are and for spending time with the pack,” I say.

“I can’t wait for the food, I know my mom’s gonna come up with something good,” Derek grunts. Both Boyd and Scott nod in agreement. 

“Talia’s going with you to your appointment tomorrow right?” Hayden asks.

“Yeah, Dr. Pratt is going to tell her what the genders are so she can set up for the reveal,” I tell her. 

The four newest betas have settled in nicely with the rest of the pack these past few weeks. They’re growing closer and closer to us every day and it wasn’t too long ago that they decided that they wanted to remain in Derek’s pack. Mason has gravitated towards me more than anyone else in the pack, his desire to learn more and more of my craft, even showing some ability as a witch. Helen had advised me to help teach him more about magic and how to use potions and spells, drawing on the power of nature and spirit. Mason’s abilities don’t compare to mine, not in the slightest, but he does have an inkling of magical ability. If he practiced for years and continued to study, he could become a very powerful witch. Think Willow from  _ Buffy the Vampire Slayer _ . 

Liam is the biggest puppy. He’s insanely loyal and happy all the time. The pup has grown closer to me but in such a different capacity than the other three. Mason has become like my apprentice and Liam has become like my own pup. He’s curled around his mate right now, with his back against Mason’s and Corey is nestled against his Omega’s chest, smiling slightly in perfect contentment. Corey is still just as quiet as when he arrived here but he’s slowly coming out of his shell and becoming part of the family. The chameleon has taken a particular interest in helping me in the garden. Hayden. . .well she sticks very closely to Liam and manages to sneak off with him fairly often. Derek was concerned but after enough convincing, I persuaded him that we do not need to know nor do we need to see what they’re doing when they sneak off. 

“You guys got your graduation robes and stuff today didn’t you?” Corey asked.

“Yeah, they’re super gross. A crappy blue.” Lydia makes a scrunched up face in disgust.

“They’re not that bad,” I laugh, “We’re only going to be wearing them for the ceremony then we never have to wear them ever again.”

“The photos will live on.” Lydia says lowly. 

She’ll get over it, I’m sure. After a very short argument, we decided on watching old episodes of  _ The X Files.  _ Isaac and I squish together, our bulging bellies pressed up against one another and our Alphas pressed against our backs. The only one missing from the group is Allison. Sadly, she had a family dinner she couldn’t get out of and had to go. We’re all a mess of limbs in the massive pack bed. I can feel Derek’s chin nestling against my throat, his nose pressed against my pulse. Out of nowhere, I feel a hot tongue lick my jaw. 

“Der-” I giggle, “Stop it,”

“Taste good,” He grumbled as he continues to lick me, ignoring the groaning and protests of the pack around us.

“Alright caveman,” I laughed, “You’re disturbing the pups.”

“Don’t care,” He growls.

I simply roll my eyes and settled into him, secretly adoring the little licks my mate bestows me for the rest of the night and before I can even process my exhaustion, I’m falling asleep in his arms. Tomorrows a big day and lord knows we all need our rest.

. . .

 

“I'm so excited!” Talia practically bounces on her feet, “It’s so exciting. . .”

“Don’t crowd him, mom,” Derek chides, “We might not be able to see the genders today, don’t get your hopes up.” 

“Lydia’s party is today, they sure as hell be in the right position,” I chuckles, “You hear me in there? You two better be in the right position or Auntie Lydia will kill all three of us.” 

“Lydia needs to chill,” Derek growls, “The pups will show themselves in their own time.”

“Don’t listen to your daddy pups, you do as papa says.” I rub my belly lovingly, urging the pups to get into position for their little photoshoot. 

Today’s the day we find out what the pups will be and personally, I don’t care anymore. I just want them to be born healthy and happy. Talia is smiling from ear to ear, her own excitement so palpable in the air. Some of the other pregnant couples in the lobby are staring at Talia in mild annoyance. Derek is feeding off of her aura and I can see their energies bleeding into one another. My mate has an arm around my waist, a gentle hand stroking my belly and a warm smile set on his gorgeous face. Dr. Pratt pokes her head out the door and smiles at us.

“You ready?” She asks happily.

“More than,” I laugh and follow her into the exam room with two very anxious and excited werewolves hot on my heels. Derek helps me into the table and we get comfortable while the doctor asks me some questions. Overall, it’s been a pretty uneventful pregnancy. The morning sickness faded after a few weeks but my mood swings and magical discharge has still been an issue. But there’s nothing she can really do for me in regards to that anyways.

“So, will we be wanting to know the gender of the pups today?” She asks.

“We were hoping you would write them down and seal it in an envelope. . .” Derek begins.

“We have a big gender reveal plan for today at the babyshower,” Talia smiles brilliantly.

“What a cute idea,” Dr. Pratt gushes, “Alright, let’s have a look then,”

I pull up my shirt and push the seam of my yoga pants down enough for the cold gel to be spread over my belly. Derek grips my hand and watches the screen in anticipation. I can see his wide eyes and hopeful smile. Talia is already tearing up at the two of us. Talia had insisted on a 3d ultrasound and though I was a little put off at the images I found on the internet, Derek convinced me that our pups would in no way look like aliens. 

“Alrighty. . .and here they are,” Dr. Pratt says, pressing the device on my belly and there on the screen are two little pups, side by side. A perfect shot of the both of them. My breath is effectively stolen. They’re practically waving at us! Oh my God, we can see them in my belly right now. I see Dr. Pratt smiling and taking photos for us. Der has tears in his eyes and he’s laughing as we watch them. Then I see one of the pups kick the other. Talia bursts out into laughter, big tears streaming down their face.

“Hey, you be nice to your sibling!” I discipline my pup with a watery smile.

“You’ll be able to feel their movement any time now,” Dr. Pratt says, “Looks like they’re perfectly healthy, good size and development too.”

“They’re perfect,” Der whispers to me, laying a gentle kiss on my lips.

“My grandbabies,” Talia laughs, “Wow. . .”

“I’ll go print off your photos for you, oh and Talia,” Dr. Pratt writes the genders on a notepaper and retrieves an envelope from the cabinets. It takes all of my self control not to try and snatch the paper out of her hands. She hands the paper to Talia and waits for my soon to be mother-in-law to read it. Talia lets out a little squeal of delight and starts crying again before handing the paper back to the doctor to seal in the envelope.

“My God. . .” Talia laughs, drying her tears, “You two have your work cut out for you.” 

“Don’t tell us!” I squeak, “. . .good news?”

“Perfect news,” She tells me. She gives me a gentle squeeze and gets to her feet, “I’ll meet you two at home for the party. I’ve got a lot of work to do for the big reveal! Oh and Derek, take your mate out to lunch and then back to his apartment, we’ll text you when everything is all set up for tonight.”

“Thank you, Talia,” I tell her with a genuine smile.

“We’ll see you later, mom,” Derek says, giving her a kiss on the cheek as the older wolf leaves the room in a flurry of happy tears.

“I’m really curious now,” I laugh.

“Me too, we’ll find out soon enough,” Derek chuckles, “Until then, how about we go to your favorite diner?” 

I nod in enthusiastic agreement and we wait for Dr. Pratt to bring back the photos. Dereks helps me wipe off my jelly belly and we sit, wrapped up together.

“Alright you two, here are the prints,” She says, placing a nice stack of them in my hand, “Don’t forget to make the follow up for week 30. I just want to check up and make sure all is right with the little ones. Also, keep taking your prenatals, I noticed that your blood pressure is a little low so we just want to keep an eye on that.” 

And just like that, I feel Derek’s energy take a sharp turn.

“Low blood pressure? What does that mean?” He asks hurriedly, his brows coming together in a not so happy manner.

“It’s not uncommon in pregnancies that are in the second trimester. We’ll monitor it at your follow up and go from there. Blood pressure will fluctuate throughout your pregnancy and won’t return to normal until after you’ve given birth. It’s not terribly important yet, just continue to take your prenatals and you should be fine.” Dr. Pratt assures him.

“How do we monitor his blood pressure at home? What do we do if it becomes an issue? How do we tell if it gets too low? What-”

“Der, calm down, your energy is disturbing the pups.” I tell him lightly. He relaxes almost instantly, an apologetic look crossing his face. I can feel his fear and concern through the bond.

“You can get your own blood pressure monitor inexpensively and check it daily but I assure you, there is no cause for alarm. If you’re feeling dizzy or at all like you’re going to be sick or pass out, then lay on your side and relax. If it doesn’t go away then bring him back. Avoid caffeine and continue to maintain a healthy, balanced diet and you’ll be perfectly fine.” Dr. Pratt says with a small smile. She’s definitely dealt with terrified Alphas before. 

“Thank you, Doc,” I tell her, stopping Derek from talking again, “We’ll head out now. I’ll take everything into account.”

She gives me an amused nod and lets us head out of the room. Derek isn’t too happy, I can tell by his tense silence but I’m hungry and I know we’ll be talking about all of this soon enough. After making the next appointment, we head off to the diner. Derek is still deep in thought by the time I get him into a booth and sit across from him.

“Kochanie, there’s nothing to worry about. It’s perfectly normal that my blood pressure fluctuate throughout the pregnancy.” I tell him, urging him to take a chill pill.

“I know, I’m sorry. I just can’t help but worry,” He sighs, “They’re not werewolves. You’re not a werewolf. The three of you can’t heal, you don’t have the luxury of not having to worry about things like blood pressure or anemia or-”

“I know, baby, we’re human but don’t forget that us humans have been popping out kids for thousands of years,” I chuckle, “We’ll be okay, Alpha, I promise. If it’ll make you feel better, we can get a blood pressure monitor and I’ll use it every day.”

“I just want you three to be safe and healthy. . .” Derek says, his eyes boring deep into mine. I can see the deep desperation behind them. 

“I know, love. We are healthy. We’re safe and healthy and happy.” I tell him, “Now, kochanie, no more sadness. I need a happy aura around us. Happy mate, happy pups.”

He chuckles and takes my hand, an easy smile replacing the anxious frown. We stare at the photos of our pups while we wait for our food and when it finally comes around, the entire diner can hear my tummy growling.

“You know. . .we haven’t even talked names,” I pointed out to him. 

“I was actually thinking. . . would you maybe wanna name them after your parents? I mean, If we have a boy and a girl we could name them Noah and Claudia. Or if we had both of either they could still work. . .I’m not sure how you feel about-” I cut him off with a deep, passionate kiss.

“I love that idea,” I say, smiling with tears in my eyes, “They would have loved that.”

“They’re proud of you, Stiles, I know that wherever they are, they’re watching over you and the pups.” Derek’s making my heart ache. I don’t even know how to respond. He gives me a knowing smile and when we finish our meal, we head off to my apartment.

“You know the next few weeks are going to be insanely busy,” Derek points out, “With graduation next week then the wedding a few days later.”

“I can’t believe we’re graduating next week,” I gasp, “Seems so soon, like the year isn’t even over yet.”

“I can’t believe I’m even graduating,” Derek chuckles, “I don’t think I would have gotten there if it weren’t for you.”

“You spent all year on overdrive, babe. It wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t been so dedicated to your work.” I tell him honestly, “I knew you could do it, baby.” He laughed and tugged me to the bedroom.

“I just wanna cuddle you,” He tells me in a whisper, his arms circling around me as we curl up under the blankets. His massive body curls around me, practically shielding me from the world. He inhales my scent deeply, rumbling in happiness at the scent of our little family.

“Der, can we go to Poland next summer?” I ask timidly.

“Didn’t you want to go for our honeymoon?” He asks, suddenly afraid. He grips me tighter.

“I did, but I think that visiting Poland would be better with the pups. Plus, I know that I’m not so far along that I shouldn’t be flying but. . .I’m not sure I want to risk it,” I tell him as I lightly stroke his cheek, “Can we spend our honeymoon at the cabin?” 

“We can do anything you want, baby. I don’t care where we go, as long as I’m with you, I’ll be perfectly happy.” He smiles at me, kissing my cheek.

“We can even prep the cabin for when we move in in a few months for college,” I point out, “I can get the place ready for the pups and for the pack.”

“We can lay out on the lake,” My mate suggests, “Do some light hiking, picnics and stargazing. . .”

“And lots of lovemaking,” I giggled, “You’re such a romantic.”

“You bring it out of me.” My mate chuckles. 

“I hope the pups look like you,” I blurt out, “I hope they like sports and music. . .I want to teach them how to play instruments like how my mom taught me.”

“We’ll teach them everything we know,” Derek smiles warmly, stroking my belly, “Do you think they’re going to be sparks, too?” 

“As much as I wish they wouldn’t be. . .they’re not werewolves. And I know they’re both going to have magic. It runs in the family. At least one, if not both will be sparks. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

“What were you like when you were a child?” Derek whispers to me.

“I wasn’t as strong as I am now. I had little outbursts of magic. A gust of wind here, a floating cookie there. . .I was a bit of a menace. But my mom could always reign me in. She used to guide my magic, show me what I could do with what little I had. She tried to teach me control and when I was little, I was able to keep it. It got harder as I got older, more energy equaled less control.” I say, “If she were still here. . .I might be better, I could be better-”

“You’re perfect, Stiles. You’ve learned all on your own, you didn’t have anyone to teach you and I know that you’ll be there for our pups. You’re going to be there to teach them and guide them. I know you’re going to be the best teacher that our pups could ever have.” Derek tells me, his voice firm and so confident in me. 

“I love you so much, Der.” I whisper to him, tears burning my eyes.

“I love you too, baby,” He kisses me deeply, “We’ll worry about all this later.”

I nod to him and stifle a yawn. My mate chuckles and pulls me impossibly closer, he’s emitting a deep purr, the gentle rumble in his chest lulls me to sleep. 

. . .

“Stiles, baby wake up. We’ve got to get over to the house, they’re all set up and waiting for us.” Derek shakes me gently into consciousness.

“Don’t wanna. . .” I groaned, pulling his arm closer to my face to use as a pillow.

“Come on, love, we’re gonna finally find out what gender the pups are.” Derek chuckles.

“It’s our party, can’t we be a little late?” I complain.

“I’ll blow you tonight if you get up right now,” Derek offers with a chuckle.

That does sound appealing. . .Ugh, fine. I hoisted myself up and off the bed, letting Derek direct us back down to the camaro. When we got to the Hale house, my jaw dropped. Not only was the entirety of the Hale pack, plus our little pack present, it seemed like the entire state of California were in attendance. There were cars everywhere and children running around with their babysitters running after them. Our pack stood by the door, smiles on their faces and cheesy party hats on their heads. There’s a huge banner over the door that says  _ ‘Stilinski-Hale & McCall Baby Shower’  _ and Jesus Christ, this party is massive! 

“Holy shit. . .” Derek says in awe, “Mom went overboard.”

“I think all of California is here, Der. . .” I say with a small gasp, “Oh my God,”

“My entire family is here,” Derek said, “I’m sorry, Stiles.”

“No, babe, it’s okay. It’s a lot but. . .it’s your family and they’re all happy to be here with us. Plus, more people means more presents.” I grin at him. 

“Alright well. . .let’s get this show on the road then.” He sighs. 

I know Derek isn’t excited about having such a public baby shower. But his mother is the Alpha of one of the biggest packs in America. She’s bound to invite the entire pack, she’s also bound to invite her allies. Not to mention, this baby shower isn’t just for me, it’s for Isaac and his mates. I don’t mind, personally I think it’s amazing to be surrounded by so many who care about our family. Derek gets uncomfortable in large crowds. I can only imagine how Isaac is handling this. So I lean over and kiss my mate, take his hand and plaster myself to his side.

“Stay by me?” I ask quietly.

“Always,” He smiles.

“Alright,” I sigh, “Let’s go find Isaac then.”

As we walk into the house, Hale pack members walk up to me and hug me. They put gentle hands on my belly and smile at me. There’s laughter and small talk. So much small talk. It takes a while to get from the door to the living room by the piano. Before Talia could approach me, a four year old little boy runs up to me. Todd, Derek’s cousin lifts his arms up, signalling that he wants me to pick him up and I carefully lift the little boy into my arms and settle him on my hip. 

“Be careful, Stiles,” Derek chides. I roll my eyes and hug the little boy closer.

“Stiles!” He shouts, a big smile on his little face.

“Hi, Todd. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you. You’ve gotten bigger,” I laugh.

“Momma says I got taller,” He replied excitedly.

“That’s great, pup,” I laugh and brush my nose against his cheek, eliciting a small chuckle from the little boy.

“Todd, why don’t you go play with the other pups, we’ve gotta go see Aunt Talia,” Derek gives the little boy a small smile and takes the pup out of my arms, tosses him high in the air and sets him down. Todd thought it was amazing and giggled loudly as he ran to the backyard. 

“Oh good, you two made it inside, we’re just about ready for the big reveal!” Lydia smiles and leads us to the center of the living room where two chairs are set up for us and three more for Isaac and his mates. Just then, Isaac walks into the room, Scott and Allison plastered to his side. He breaks free from them to come and embrace me, his arms wrap around my neck as I wrap mine around his middle as best I can. The moments our bumps touch, I feel a jolt of movement in my belly, the pups wiggle around in excitement, their bright auras give away their emotions. The sheer joy from my pups lets off a white glow that only I can see. I know Isaac feels it too because his bright smile widens and his hand flies to my belly immediately, feeling the pups wiggle around. 

“Der-” I whisper breathlessly, taking his hand and pressing it besides Isaac’s. My mate goes completely still and for a moment we’re both completely flabbergasted. But then Isaac takes our hands and press it against his belly to feel his pup. Seems like our kids are already becoming fast friends. 

The pack all gathers around, each of them taking their own seat beside us. Erica plopped down into Boyd’s lap and Jackson sits next to them, waiting for his Omega to join him. I can hear shouting as Talia and all the kids are ushered outside to play while the adults crowd inside and she gently pulls the three of us apart and ushers us to our seats so we can get started. I’m tapping my foot in anxious excitement. After feeling the pups move at such an excited motion, I’m just about ready to pass out from happiness. Now the gender reveal is threatening to pull me over the cliff. Derek grips my hand tightly but I can see the excitement behind his eyes. Talia hands me a large white balloon on a string. It floats right above my head and looms over me. She then hands another balloon to Derek and we stare at them with smiles so wide that my face is starting to hurt.

“As you all may already know, Stiles is carrying twins! So we’re going to reveal baby A first.” She laughs, sauntering over to Derek with a small needle in her fingers, “Ready? One. . .two. . .three!” 

She pops the balloon and blue confetti falls over the both of us and there’s loud cheering. But I can’t focus on it, the tears in my eyes and joyous laughter from my mate sends white hot excitement and joy through me. Talia is crying tears of joy, and she approaches me slowly, prepping me. The entire room is silent. 

“One. . .two. . .three!” And she pops the second balloon. Blue confetti. . .holy shit. . .two boys. Two little boys. My babies. . .

Derek picks me up and hugs me tightly, laughing into my neck.

“Two boys. . .” He Says Breathlessly.

I'm speechless, completely and utterly speechless. It feels like my brain has stalled. 

“Yes! Pay up, bitches!” Jackson shouts, earning a glare from the majority of the pack. 

Isaac grins at me, flicking off some confetti in my hair then hugs me tightly. 

“Congrats,” He tells me.

“You’ve gotta have a girl now,” I laugh.

“Alright everyone, we’re going to start gift opening here in thirty minutes so grab your gifts and be ready for the presentation,” Lydia says to the crowd. 

The presentation is a tradition in werewolf packs. When a pack member is pregnant, everyone will present them with one gift as proof of a pack’s ability to care for their packmate. It’s an old tradition that has grown into more of a fun exchange but still holds to old roots. Isaac and I have been looking forward to this for some time, excitedly exchanging ideas about what might be given to us. Derek took this moment to retrieve both of us some food from the kitchen while Isaac and I made ourselves comfortable in our chairs, side by side. 

“You know you’re going to have to color coordinate everything for life now,” Isaac teased.

“I think Derek’s just about ready to explode,” I laughed, “He’s had one long roller coaster of a day.”

“How did the doctor’s appointment go?” He asked me quietly.

“Good,” I said, handing him a photo of the babies, “Doc says they’re healthy and so am I. She said I have low blood pressure though. Spooked Derek a little bit.”

“Low blood pressure? What does that mean? Are you okay?” See now Isaac’s worried, what is it with werewolves?

“I’m fine, Isaac. It’s normal for blood pressure to fluctuate. It’s nothing to worry about, I promise.” I assure him.

He still looks unsure but Derek takes that moment to re enter the scene and pull me into his lap. He came bearing sweets though, so I didn’t mind letting him manhandle me. Cuz there’s cookies involved. As I munch on cookies, I watch the different interactions happening in front of me. Everyone has a gift in their hands. Some small, some large, and they’re all in a semi-neat line as directed by Lydia. That girl has been running the show all day and doing a marvelous job. I see Talia and Nathan, holding one another with bright smiles on their faces as they converse animatedly with Melissa. She had obviously just gotten to the party, her blue scrubs only slightly dirty from her shift. But she too has two boxes by her feet. 

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Derek whispers in my ear, “Can’t wait to call you my husband.”

“I love you, kochanie,” I say, kissing him gently, “The pups and I can’t wait either.”

He chuckles and kisses my temple, his hands knead into my lower back gently. This man is amazing and he has amazing fingers that are melting my brain. I have to seriously try not to moan at the amazing pressure and pain relief.

“Alright everyone, we’re going to start the presentation now,” Lydia says. She begins directing the first couple towards us. He’s one of Derek’s extended pack mate and though we’ve never met, him and his mate are presenting us with a small gift and a warm smile. They hand Isaac a box about the same size as ours and we immediately rip into the paper. Inside the gift is two little crocheted caps. Two little Thing 1 and Thing 2 caps for the pups. I let loose the a giggle and showed Derek who thanked the pair for their gift and smiled fondly at the caps. Isaac received a little yellow cap that looked like a duck. It’s insanely adorable and I can tell Isaac is already loving this. 

The gift giving goes a lot like that. Each gift varies. We’ve received everything from little outfits to supplies to furniture. We received so much that I’m not even sure where I’m going to keep all this till we move into the cabin. One of Derek’s cousins gave me a very beautiful antique changing table. The dark cherry wood is well varnished and the soft mat has been refurbished with soft pale blue material. It’s a gorgeous piece of furniture that Derek and I are extremely grateful for. We got many extremely soft and cozy baby blankets, some hand made and some not. But all the gifts we received are wonderful and just. . .the overwhelming love and support being shown to us is amazing.

Isaac got choked up many times opening the gifts. He had never been given so much from a family he never thought he could have. The young wolf was overwhelmed by it all for sure, but he’s also incredibly moved and grateful for all of it. Every onesie he got and every baby blanket he was given, brought him closer to the pack. And Isaac couldn’t help but feel so loved by every single one of them. He’s positively glowing. He did start crying when he was gifted a new crib and a new car seat. Two things that he did not have the money for. He felt so well taken care of. All of us did. Little by little, throughout the gifting, pack members began to shuffle out of the house and make their way home. They paid respects to their hosts first before leaving and excused themselves one by one. Melissa congratulated Derek and I, pulling us into a motherly hug and gave us one of the boxes she had carried in. Inside the gift, are two little stuffed animals. An extremely snuggleable fox and an adorable wolf. It made me tear up for sure and Melissa started crying too. For her grandbaby, she gave a collection of books that she had once read to Scott as a child. Isaac was crying anew and hugged his mate’s mother tightly.

Talia came next, a teary smile on her face as Nathan handed me a small box. When we opened it, two silver rattles glinted up at us. Derek stared at them for a moment, baffled by the undeniable simple beauty of the rattles before jumping up and taking his parents into a massive hug. The three wolves embraced and laughed through the tears. They opened their arms for me and we held each other. Then Laura and Cora broke it up with a small smirk and shoved their gifts in our hands.

“Because I knew you’re having two little boys,” Laura smirked, “The perfect gift for my little nephews.”

Inside the large box is two mobiles. They’re both space themed with little planets and stars handing in the correct order as the real planets in our solar system. It’s so cute and very perfect. Derek and I thank his sister and open Cora’s next. And we’re struck speechless by her gift. Tears prick at my eyes and I’m not sure how to even tell her how grateful I am. Two little pewter triskelions to hang in the cribs for the pups. She gives us a small smile and shrugs like it’s no big deal. But it is a big deal. It’s such a simple gift but still so meaningful. 

The whole night was fairly sentimental. Pack members were coming and going like trickling water. As it got later into the evening, more and more people started heading out and we’re totally okay with that. Isaac looks absolutely whipped out, just as much as I do. After the long, seemingly endless giving of gifts for the pups and us, Isaac and I are just about ready to call it a night. But now, the party seems to have only died down to about half of its original crowdedness. It’s still in full swing and I’m not ashamed to say that I’m getting a little pissed off. All I want to do is go five fucking minutes without someone gropping my belly and getting entirely too close. Eventually, Derek was pulled away from me to go speak to an Alpha friend of Talia’s so I’m left to my own devices. I notice that Isaac has pulled himself from his mates and he’s stuffing his face with chocolate cupcakes. 

“I think I’m gonna follow your lead,” I chuckle, taking a cupcake for myself.

“You feelin just as irritable as me?” He questioned. From his body language, I can see he’s hanging on by a thread. His hand is lazily rubbing her belly and he’s slightly slouched over. His usual soft pink aura is tainted with shots of red and streaks of muddy yellow. The poor Omega is annoyed and ever so fatigued. I give him a slight nod and I know that I can relate to how he’s feeling because I’m feeling it too.

“Wanna blow this joint?” I ask him quietly, like we’re conspiring on some big secret.

“It’s our party though. . .” Isaac says hesitantly, “Isn’t that rude?”

“Like you said, it is our party,” I smiled, “Besides, we won’t go too far.” 

He gives me a look that can only say one thing,  _ absolutely _ . So quick as two pregnant Omegas can manage, we sneak out the kitchen door into the backyard and scurry off towards the my try at the edge of the yard. It’s overhanging now and the party is far enough away that no one is really paying attention except for the children playing in the yard. So I snapped my fingers and a plush blanket and a bunch of pillows appeared on the ground before us. Of course, we had to help each other down onto the blanket but once we were situated, we’re both extremely comfortable. We can hear the pups playing in the yard and watching them run around, shouting and laughing, makes both of us smile. Todd is the first kid to notice us and he comes running to join us. He flopped down in my arms, cuddling close to me. 

“‘Tiles!” he says excitedly, “Havin fun?”

“Yeah, Todd, lots of fun,” I laugh, “Are you?”

“I has lots of chocolate but shh cuz mommy doesn’t know. . .” He says with a little smile on his face.

“We won’t tell,” I chuckle, “This is Isaac, he’s having a pup too.”

“Hi Zack,” He says, his little voice giggling. I chuckled at Todd’s nickname for Isaac. The cub nestled against me and babbled to the two of us about what he’s been doing the entire night and informed us sadly that his father, Peter is not here. Which I thought was a blessing in disguise. 

“‘Tiles, wish I had s’mores,” He whispered with such a longing voice that I couldn’t ignore and his eyes went into full on puppy dog mode. Yeah, I really had no option. So I gripped the stone in my pocket and imagined a little campfire and enough s’more supplies to feed not only Todd but all the kids in the yard. 

With my magic’s signature popping noise, everything I wanted popped into existence in front of us. 

“Todd, why don’t you go tell all the kids that we have s’mores over here for everyone,” I suggested. The pup nodded in excitement and ran off. No less than three minutes later, all the kids were gathered around Isaac and I. None of them are older than eight and none of them younger than three. There’s only one little  pup that is younger than Todd and she parks herself in Isaac’s arms, immediately taking to him. Isaac and I feel our nerves calm as the kids giggle and play around us. Todd makes himself comfortable in my lap as he holds a marshmallow roaster over the fire.

“‘Tiles!” He shouts, “I can’t hold it!” He complains. 

“That’s okay, I just happen to be a master s’more maker,” I chuckled, taking the roaster out of his little hands and making his marshmallow into a gooey golden bit of goodness. He bounced in my lap in sheer excitement as I put together his little snack. He got marshmallow and chocolate all over his mouth but it’s totally adorable how he grins and giggles like a madman. It’s a fun, carefree atmosphere outside. Isaac and I both are completely calm, completely happy once more. Then I felt the first pinpricks of fear and concern from Derek through the bond. And by the look Isaac gives me, I can tell his mates are feeling the same way.

“I think they found out we ditched.” Isaac smiles shyly. But by now, it’s close to nine o’clock at night and even though the parents are all still fully energized and still happily chatting inside, the kids are settling down. The little girl in Isaac’s arms is falling asleep quickly with her little arms wrapped around his neck and her little face nestled against his neck. It’s the cutest sight I’ve ever seen. I send my Alpha calming feelings and assure him that I’m fine. 

It takes him another ten minutes to find me outside under the tree with all the kids. When he does, Todd is settled against me, his little eyes are beginning to close and he’s started sucking his thumb. He’s fighting sleep but everyone can see that he’s exhausted. Derek approaches our little group with a large smile on his face.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding?” He chuckles, “I think everyone is starting to head out for the night.”

Right as he said that, a few parents came out and collected their children, smiled fondly at me and Isaac then offered us a quick goodbye and goodluck before leaving. Annie came out a few minutes later and gently took Todd out of my arms.

“Thank you, dear. He’s so taken with you,” Annie smiles, “I’m so excited for you and Derek, having pups is one of the greatest things you could ever do.”

“I can’t wait, two little boys,” I say breathlessly, “Todd’s going to have two little play mates soon.”

“I better get this little guy home. Take care of yourself and those two little ones, Stiles. If you need anything, let me know.” I give her a nod and watch her walk off with the sleeping cub in her arms. Derek sees the longing in my eyes and pulls me to my feet gently. 

“You ditched the party,” He says in a false chastising voice.

“Isaac and I got a little too crowded,” I shrugged, “Is everyone gone yet?”

“Just about. The pack are all dealing with the remaining people. Why don’t we head up to bed? How about a warm bath and cuddles, how’s that sound?” He suggested and I practically melt at the idea of being in a hot bath with my mate.

“Sounds perfect,” I smile.

“Isaac! There you are, we were worried about you, have you been out here this whole time?” Scott comes running out into the yard with Allison hot on his heels.

“Sorry, Alpha. I just wanted some air.” Isaac sighs, holding out his arms for Scott to help him up.

“I think we all should call it a night.” Derek tells Scott, pulling me into the house. 

We say a quick goodnight and thank you to Nathan and Talia as well as the remaining guests then head up towards our room. Derek moves quickly about the room, filling the tub and making it nice and bubbly for the two of us before stripping us of our clothes. The hot bath is exactly what I need. The moment my skin made contact with the hot water, I felt all the residual tension in my body dissipate and I become as lax as noodles in boiling water. Derek walks around the tub and I can’t say I’m not enjoying the show. His tanned, muscled body is so amazingly gorgeous. . .he’s perfect. His long limbs and massive Alpha cock. . .fuck. If I wasn’t so drained, I’d probably pop a boner and be dripping slick by now. My mate only gives me an amused smile and slips into the tub opposite me and takes my left foot into his hands to rub and I swear I turn into jelly.

“You’re perfect, Alpha.” I sigh in perfect contentment.

“Only for you, my love,” He grins at me.

I lay back into the water and just feel the warmth, the love, the care that he’s putting into me right now. I zone out so fast, losing myself in my mate. When I open my eyes again, my magic has materialized around us in little floating lights, making the bathroom glow with white light. Derek has a warm smile and a soft look in his eyes. So I close my eyes again and the next thing I know, Derek is drying off my body and laying me in our bed. His long, strong limbs wrap around me and envelop me in his scent.

“I love you so much, Stiles.” Derek whispers to me, “Knowing that I have you and the pups. . .I’m so unbelievably happy. The three of you mean more to me than anything in this world.”

I want to tell him exactly how I feel, exactly how much he means to me and how I know the pups already feel for their father. But I’m so tired and he’s effectively melted my brain with the amazing bath and foot rubs. All I can muster is a meek little whimper and nestle against him further. I send my emotions through the bond and my mate gives a little chuckle, rubbing my belly with a warm hand.

“Rest up, little one,” He says, breathing in my scent, “Sleep well, pups. My pups.”


	30. Pomp and Circumstance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a wedding! I love weddings. . .  
> graduation is in Stiles's POV then the Wedding is in third person.

May 27th

Stiles POV 

 

_ Pomp and Circumstance _ . It took four years of torture to get here on this little stage in the middle of the football field. I’m sitting in the S section, far away from the majority of my pack. Erica is a few rows in front of me, smiling brilliantly. Derek keeps giving me looks from the front of the group, he’s grinning like an idiot too. I couldn’t be more proud of him, he’s come so far, worked so hard. And now he’s here, graduating with us! I can hardly believe it. 

Of course Lydia Martin is valedictorian. And of course, her speech is killer. Just the right amount of nostalgia and humor. It had her signature Lydia Martin flair. It even made me tear up a little. But now it’s almost over, they’re handing out diplomas. 

“Derek Hale,” Principal Martin says into the microphone and my mate walks across the stage with a giant smile, taking the diploma in hand and thrusts his fist in the air. I could hear his family’s loud cheering from here. Look how handsome he is. Bright smile, bunny teeth and all. Bright hazel green eyes and that perfect. . .perfect physique. When he walks off the stage and back to his seat, he looks back at me and I see it. The sheer happiness. The love, the hope in his eyes. My heart sings at the sight of such a beautiful occasion. The moment our eyes meet, his eyes flash his signature crimson and it makes me a little hot under the collar. I give him a little wink. I then make eye contact with Allison who is all the way in the front, she’s practically glowing she’s so happy. 

“Isaac Lahey,” My fellow pregnant Omega has to be helped to his feet by the people next to him as he’s only continued to get larger. He waddles slightly up the stairs to receive his diploma and only receives a few angry and disappointed looks from staff/parents. He grins to everyone and I know for a fact that the entire pack cheered for him excessively loudly. His cute little dimples could be seen from space and his blue eyes shone with unshed tears. I could see Allison cheering her little heart out for her mate and I could hear Scott whistling from his seat. 

“Scott McCall,” Like the overexcited puppy that he is, he races up and accepts his diploma with a big smile and practically jumps off the stage, rushing back to his seat with a hop in his step and his signature lopsided smile.

“Erica Reyes,” The blonde bombshell pranced across the stage in striking red heels, grinning and flipping her hair as if to say ‘you’re welcome’. Boyd grins at his mate and cat calls her, earning him a few glares but Erica is eating it up. She does a little bow before sauntering off the stage and retaking her seat.

“Stiles Stilinski,” I feel like I’m walking on cloud 9. All the pain, all the loneliness, it’s all culminated to this moment, it’s all been to get here. This entire year has been the best year of my life. After years of being so painfully alone. . .I find my mate, I become pregnant, I become part of a growing pack. I barely feel as my legs carry me up the stairs, towards that slip of paper that holds so much meaning for me. And I know that this is only the beginning. Ms. Martin gives me a happy smile and shakes my hand before I look to the crowd, to my mate. His beautiful smile is calming and grounds me. I can see the pride in his eyes and the love. . .oh the love in his eyes.

“Jackson Whittemore,” The Alpha saunters onto the stage with his usual, haughty attitude. An easy grin on his face and a glint in his eye as he takes his diploma and blows a kiss to Lydia. The asshole has the nerve to take his sweet ass time back to his seat. 

“I now present to you the newest graduating class of Beacon Hills High School,” Ms. Martin says with a happy smile and tears in her eyes, announcing us to the world. Next thing I know, there are caps flying everywhere and everyone’s racing off in different directions. It’s a madhouse. So I stay put knowing full well that my Alpha is going to find me in all this mess. And it takes him less than a minute to rush to my side, lifting me into the air easily despite my large size. When he pulls me in for a kiss, it’s like we’re floating. I’m adrift in a sea of happiness. He holds me tightly against him and breathes in my scent deeply.

“I’m so proud of you, Alpha,” I say breathlessly.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, my perfect Omega,” He grins at me, nuzzling against me like his life depends on it.

“We’re no longer high schoolers!” Erica shouts happily, pulling us both into her arms for a hug. Our little moment has been effectively intruded upon. The pack is upon us and Derek and I are being taken up into a massive pack hug. All fifteen of us. Nathan and Talia clap Derek on the back and congratulate him. 

“Well Stiles, when we hired you on as Derek’s tutor at the beginning of the year, you promised us that Derek would make it to graduation. Not gonna lie, we weren’t sure you could do it. . .but look at all of us now, together. You got Derek to graduation and now our family has so many new additions.” Talia says brightly, “We wouldn’t be the same without you.” My soon to be mother in law hugs me tightly and wipes her tears. 

“Derek did it all himself, I only pushed him in the right direction,” I shrugged.

“Stiles, sweetie none of us would have gotten together if it weren’t for you,” Lydia says, “You’re the caramel center of this chocolate bar we call a pack.”

I see the majority of the pack nod in agreement and tears spring to my eyes. 

“Alright let’s not get too mushy,” I say, “let’s go home and lay around, I’m hella tired.”

Derek chuckles but agrees wholeheartedly that we move this little party back to the pack house. My mate hugs me close the entire way home, and I can’t help but reminisce. Last year, I would have been working, picking up more shifts because school is out for the summer and I needed money. I was underweight and hungry, lonely and tired. I was still taking advanced courses, trying to get college credit now so I didn’t have to take too many classes in college. I was stressing about moving up to the cabin. I was sinking. Slowly but still. I would watch as everyone rushed out of the school, off to their vacations and friends and families. I would have been jealous of their lives. Envious that I wouldn’t be able to go home to my own family. I knew that every day when I returned to my apartment, I would return alone. I thought I would be alone forever. Then through the summer I was either working or studying. I was so alone that even thinking about it now makes me want to curl up and cry. And when senior year started, I was ready for another year of loneliness,I was ready for the hustle. What I wasn't ready for was Derek. I never knew just how low I was sinking until he was shoved into my life as something other than a tormentor. I always saw him for what he was, an ass. Plain and simple. He had made almost every day of sophomore and junior year hell for me with the constant belittling and physical tormenting. I was ready to hate him for the rest of my life. Then he had to go and show me that it was all just an act, a coping mechanism. Then he had to go and  _ try.  _ He showed me that he was willing to put in the effort to get his life back on track. When I think about it, getting together with him was fast. It only took three months for us to begin liking and even loving one another. I knew that I loved him when he came back to me, when he found me at my father's grave. I was so broken and despairing. Then he picked me up and took me home, stayed with me and showed me that he's changed. That he knew I was hurting just as he was and decided we could heal each other. Then fast forward two more months and we're mated. And in another month, pregnant. Now here we are not even a full year together and four,almost five months pregnant. We're getting married in six days. I’m nestled in his arms, about to lay with my pack and pig out on snacks till I pass out and Derek has to carry me to bed. 

“You alright, love?” Derek asks me, a concerned look on his face makes me smile.

“Just lost in thought, I guess,” I sigh.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks curiously.

“About what a crazy year it's been,” I chuckle lightly.

“Crazy but amazing,” He agrees, “If you told me a year ago that I would be marrying you in a week, expecting two pups and mated to you, I wouldn't have believed it. My head was so far up my ass, wasn't it?”

“You got your shit together pretty quick,” I offered. I could hear the deep rumbling in his chest as he laughs.

“Had to if I was gonna be good enough for you,” he says so sweetly.

“You're perfect, Alpha.” I say before leaning up to kiss him deeply. 

“You deserve perfect,” he whispers, “I love you so much, Stiles. You and the pups are everything.”

“I love you too, Der.” I reply, kissing him again then settling into his arms. 

Yes, this year has been fast and a complete whirlwind, but it's been the best year of my life. The  _ first _ year of my life. And it's only just begun. 

 

. . . 

 

June 3rd

 

The Hale house is buzzing with activity. Preparations for the wedding have been well under way since early this morning. It's a beautiful summer day with not a cloud in sight and Lydia has been running around getting everything set up since dawn. Talia has been dealing with the catering for the reception in her backyard. Lydia has gotten all the tables and chairs set up, now she's ordering around her Alpha and her packmates.

“Erica! I told you three times, I wanted the the dessert table under the pergola!” Lydia huffs in annoyance.

“What the hell is a pergola?” Erica gripped irritably.

“That big ass white thing by the patio,” The Omega says, dumbing down her answer so that Erica might understand, “When you're done moving that table you need to get all the tablecloths laid out.” 

Lydia could hear Erica grumbling curses but ignored it. She still has some much work to do before this place is wedding ready and there’s only another hour before she needs to take Erica back to the apartment with her so they can get ready with the other Omegas. She wishes Allison were here, Allison knows what a pergola is. But Allison is with Stiles and Isaac and the apartment. Stiles had put up quite a fight when Lydia demanded that he and Derek be separated for the night before their wedding. Bad luck and all that. So he had Allison and Isaac to keep him company and help him get ready while they set up. Derek was still growling, very unhappy that his Omega had been ordered away the night before they wed. 

“Scott, I swear to god if I see you sneak one more chocolate off the counter I will shoot you,” Lydia warns, “Now get your ass over to the front and carry the flats out to the aisle. Stiles made a very nice archway and I want that flat right under it.” Scott is too scared at Lydia’s threat and runs off to do as she asks.

“Lydia! The florist is here!” Talia calls from the patio door. The redheaded Omega practically bounced to the front of the house to receive all the flowers and centerpieces. 

In the front of the Hale house, there’s a cute little van with all the flowers for the wedding. Stiles had already promised to grow the white roses that the two Omegas had agreed upon for the wedding but Lydia limited Stiles’s magical involvement to only a few components for the wedding. Like the archway and the aisle. Stiles had crafted a beautiful archway with white roses interwoven into it and the rows of simple chairs for the guests to watch the ceremony were all lined with pedestals that were made to look exactly like the archway. The pedestals line the aisle with rose and baby’s breath overhanging and spilling out. It’s all very rustic. The last thing Lydia is going to do before the ceremony is lay out the white cloth that will be laid on the ground where Stiles will walk down the aisle. Lydia’s vision is running through her head and it’s all coming together. She directed the florists to bringing the centerpieces to the back of the house and set them all on one table. Erica will move them later. The centerpieces are relatively simple but undeniably beautiful. Large mason jars tied with a lace ribbon sit with arrangements of little white daisies, sunflowers, baby’s breath and white roses. The sunflowers provide a nice little pop of color and Lydia is extremely proud of her work. 

Once Erica finishes dressing the tables with the white cloths, the centerpieces go on next. It’s all coming together so nicely. 

“Lydia, where are you going to want to put the dance floor?” Derek called to her from across the yard. The newest set of delivery people had just arrived with the dance floor and massive pop up to go on over it. So she raced over and directed them to the space adjacent to the pergola where the food will be stationed. Derek helped the workers with setting up the pop up tent and Lydia set Boyd to work putting up the lights and hanging flowers on the pop up. 

“Babe, everything looks amazing. You and Erica need to go get ready with Stiles,” Jackson says, gently stopping Lydia from running off down the path towards where the ceremony is going to be held to check on yet another detail.

“I need to-”

“You need to not be late. You and I both know you will need every bit of the next five hours to pull this off.” Jackson pointed out to her.

“But there’s still-” Lydia tries to object.

“This place is immaculate and it will still be perfect when you come back I promise. Us Alphas can handle the last few details. Not to mention, Talia is here in case we need any help.” Her Alpha says firmly.

“Laura and I will be here too to make sure these knotheads don’t do anything stupid,” Cora points out with a small smile, “You’re a perfectionist, we get that, but trust me, this place is beyond perfect and I know for a fact Stiles will love it.”

“Go make sure my mate and pups are okay,” Derek says grumpily. 

Lydia wants to argue, she wants to stay and finish putting everything together. She definitely doesn’t trust anyone else not to fuck everything up but they’re all pushing her to go and take care of Stiles. And she knows that she needs to trust them. Her time is better spent with Stiles, getting him ready and getting herself ready. Because lord knows that getting everyone into their wedding attire is going to take a while. 

“Alright. But I want the catering service to have this,” She says pulling out the layout she designed for the tables and where she wants all the food, “Make sure they have this. And tell the DJ that he can set up anywhere he needs to.”

“Gotcha Lyds, now go.” Derek says, pushing her towards the door, “Tell Stiles I said I love him.”

“It’s been less than twenty four hours, Derek, you can make it another five.” Erica rolls her eyes and follows Lydia out of the house towards her car.

Derek knows that he’ll see his mate and pups soon. He didn’t sleep well last night at all. It was the first night in a long time that they hadn’t fallen asleep together. They had exchanged pillows before separating for the night but Stiles’s scent alone was not enough to put him to sleep. It wasn’t enough to calm the raging storm that is Derek. The Alpha needed his mate, needed his heartbeat and the kicking of his pups. He needed Stiles’s touch. As if sensing exactly what his Alpha needed, Stiles had spoken to him through their bond, sending love and hope and a plethora of other emotions to Derek throughout the night until all the Alpha could feel was his mate’s contented unconsciousness. Even then, his sleep had been fitful, he was completely unable to relax. Derek is more than ready for his wedding, he’s more than ready to finally be Stiles’s husband, linked to him in every way possible. 

With Stiles, he had missed Derek greatly but was much calmer and relaxed. That was only because of the pups, if Stiles hadn’t been carrying two pieces of Derek with him, then he would have been much more restless. The morning of his wedding was spent trying to stay calm. But the pups refused to sit still for more than five minutes and continuously kicked at their papa’s spleen. Isaac’s pup was never this hyperactive. The pups’ excitement only made Stiles’s nerves skyrocket. He’s terribly excited for his wedding and can’t sit still. Much like his pups. Allison and Isaac had both done a good job distracting their fellow Omega by taking him out to breakfast at their favorite diner and returning to the apartment to watch movies and try to sit still until Lydia showed up.

“Erica just texted me, she said they’re on their way back here. They’re bringing Mason too.” Allison reports to them, “She also says that Lydia wants you to get in the shower. When she gets here she’s going to want to start getting everyone ready.”

Stiles gives a complicit nod and heads off to the bathroom to do as he asks. When he passes his room, he sees the large black bag that is handing off his closet door concealing his wedding attire. He gives it a wistful glance before hurrying off. After peeing for the upteenth time that day, he’s in a hot shower and very happily scrubbing his belly softly. There’s a little kick every now and again and all Stiles hopes is that the pups are being nice to one another in there. By the time he gets out of the shower, Lydia is already bossing him around.

“Alright everyone! I want the girls in hair and makeup. Isaac, dear you need to shower.” She tried to say politely. But frankly, Isaac smells just a little like sweat and it’s putting Lydia off. Stiles simply wraps his towel around his waist as best he can with a large, swollen belly and lets Lydia pull him towards the kitchen table where Allison and Erica are setting out all their makeup and hair stuff. 

 

“When are you leaving for the cabin again?” Mason asks. The youngest Omega is loving every minute of being a part of Stiles’s wedding party. This is the first wedding he’s ever attended and now he’s going to be one of Stiles’s attendants. He’s excited to be a part of the pack and had practically burst into tears when Stiles approached him. Corey had been sceptical of joining the pack at first, but over the course of a few weeks that they’ve been with Derek’s pack, he came around. And when Mason told Corey about the wedding, Corey was exceedingly happy that his mate had been included. They owed Stiles more than they could say. 

“The camaro is all packed so we’ll leave when everything is done tonight,” Stiles says excitedly.

“You sure you’ll be able to make the trip tonight?” Allison asks worriedly. 

“Yeah, Derek will be fine. We wanna get up there sooner than later. Not to mention, all I’ve been wanting to do is nest so we really need to get up there.” Stiles shrugs. 

“I know how you feel,” Isaac huffed from the sofa.

The plan had been for Derek and Stiles to spend a week by themselves at the cabin, a week for a honeymoon. Then the rest of the pack would go up to the cabin and the would spend the remainder of Isaac’s pregnancy at the cabin. Till the end of the summer when they would all return for Isaac’s birthing. They would return to the cabin when Isaac is cleared to travel again. 

Lydia lets Stiles relax with Isaac on the sofa while she and the girls finish putting on their makeup and doing their hair. Which takes two hours because when it came to looking perfect for the wedding, perfection can’t be rushed. Stiles didn’t mind, however, all he has to do is get dressed. Same with Mason and Isaac, they’re the easier Omegas. But once the girls are done, they look like angels. Stiles can’t believe that they’re all here for him, being a part of his wedding. 

“Alright, time for wardrobe. We need to be back at the house in an hour and a half.” Lydia says, rushing everyone into Stiles’s room to get their robes. 

The girls get dressed first, their outfits are a little intricate and need assistance from the boys. The soft, pale yellow fabric flows so easily between their fingers. The dresses slip onto their bodies with ease, the plunging neckline allows for cleavage and the sheer sleeves cling to their arms like a second skin. The skirt itself is simple, long chiffon skirts with slits up to their thighs. They look sexy and beautiful, alluring and dainty. The boys on the other hand, well, male Omegas are harder to dress when it comes to a wedding. 

Male Omegas walk the line between femininity and masculinity. Some are more inclined to one side than the other. Mason and Isaac are fairly easy to dress. Mason is not pregnant so they put him in a simple, light gray suit with a vest and a tie matching the color of the girls dresses. They chose to not use the jacket, however, as it's much too warm for one now and they're going for a laid back look. Isaac is pregnant and too large for a vest. Stiles has also chosen him as the best man and so he has to wear a robe similar to Stiles’. With gray pants made to look like Mason’s and a blouse like Stiles’s so as to let his belly steal the show. Stiles, he’s caught in the middle. So in perfect Stiles Stilinski fashion, he did his own thing and custom created his own wedding attire. Having magic is definitely an advantage. Not to mention, it’s almost impossible to wear a pair of dress pants being this heavily pregnant. So he had to create something that was equal parts masculine and feminine. So he looked for more traditional wedding attire and found the perfect compromise. 

The pants are a stark white, fitted and gentle on his skin, the waistband is non-existent. In its place, is a soft, cotton elastic band that curls under the swell of his belly with a fitted white silk top. All in all, he feels extremely comfortable. The thin sleeves cling to his arms, delicately accentuating the lithe musculature of his arms. 

“You look so great, Stiles. This outfit is really the best, it’s very Omega.” Erica smiles at him.

“I’m insanely comfortable right now.” Stiles sighed, rubbing his belly gently. 

“The robe is perfect for this outfit,” Lydia gushes. She reaches the black bag holding the robe and gently pulls it out. 

The white material is thick with a long train. Intricate silver filigree lines the edging of the sleeveless robe and delicate patterns woven in silver remind Stiles of moonlight. The high collar reaches his chin and the front button pulls the robe together just above the baby bump, making the material fall around the bump, highlighting Stiles’s pregnancy. Stiles is the picture of elegance and fertility. The stark white outfit brought out the delicate pale color of Stiles’s skin, only to be accentuated by the dark moles and his chestnut hair. 

“Oh my God, Stiles.  . .you look so amazing.” Mason says breathlessly.

“Of course he does! We designed this outfit together,” Lydia smirks. 

“We have a little less than an hour to get to the wedding, we should go now.” Erica informs them all. 

So they quickly help Isaac into his robe, which is exactly like Stiles’s only with short coattails and gold woven instead of silver. The wedding party, now fully dressed and ready for the wedding, slide into the cars and head towards the Hale house. Stiles sits in Lydia’s car, bouncing his leg impossibly fast, starting to feel his nerves screwing with him. 

“Relax, sweetie, you've been dreaming about this for a long time now. You and Derek are meant to be together.” Lydia says sweetly, her ruby red lips give him a gentle smile.

“I'm just excited. And nervous. What if I fall?” Stiles squeaked out.

“You're not going to fall, Derek would catch you.” Isaac points out with a laugh. 

After arriving at the house, Lydia runs ahead to make sure guests are in their seats and Derek is far away, not to see his soon to be husband until he walks down the aisle. Stiles hangs back in the house with the Omegas, waiting for Lydia’s next instructions. 

“Oh, Stiles. . . You look so beautiful,” Melissa says, pulling the spark into a tight hug, “Your parents would be so happy to see you like this.” She says tearfully. 

“I know wherever they are they're watching,” Stiles says weakly. He doesn’t want to start crying.

“I know that it's traditional for the father to walk the Omega down the aisle but. . .well, I would be happy to- I mean, I thought I would offer-” Melissa stammered, unsure of how to ask Stiles this question.

“I would be honored if you would give me away, Mel. You knew my parents most when I was younger and even though I chose to go at things alone after my dad died, you and Scott were always there.” Stiles says happily, smiling brightly at the nurse.

“Thank you, dear.” She smiled, bringing her arm around Stiles’s, walking him towards the door.

“‘Tiles!” He hears a shout from a very excited Todd, the four year old is dressed in a very adorable tux with a little yellow bowtie that makes Stiles smile like an idiot, “‘I'M gonna go down the aisle!”

“I know, pup, thank you so much for being the ring bearer for me. You look very cute, little man.” Stiles gushes.

“Thank you, ‘Tiles.” Todd blushes, “Mommy says that ring bear is a very important job.” Todd says bashfully.

“It is, Todd. It’s very important,” Stiles confirms, “I know you’re gonna do a great job.”

The four year old’s eyes shine at Stiles’s praise and confidence in him. Todd gives Stiles a firm nod, vowing to do his best and runs off to Lydia when she calls for him to get into place. 

It all moved fairly quickly, Stiles thought that this day couldn’t come soon enough and here it is, almost already half over. It’s all happening so quickly that he feels like he can’t catch his breath. But he has no time to feel those emotions or try to breathe, because now all the guests are seated and Derek has just walked down the aisle with his best man, Boyd, and the rest of the groomsmen. Melissa walks closely to Stiles, a firm arm around his waist and a comforting presence at his side. Lydia gets everyone in line with Erica leading the procession followed by Mason then Allison, Lydia and Isaac. The curly haired wolf looks to Stiles before turning the corner to follow the procession, giving Stiles a look of pure admiration and pride. It warms Stiles’s heart and he feels like everything has come to this moment. There’s a few gasps and hushed ‘aws’ as the girls walk down the aisle and I can feel Derek’s anticipation to see me. Then everyone stands up and Canon in D floats softly through the air as the violinist and harpist play in the crowd. And Stiles’s heart almost stops. The pups in his belly give an excited kick and then become still, everything is still.

“Deep breath,” Melissa whispers, “It’s only the rest of your life.”

Stiles couldn’t help the gigantic grin and breathy chuckle. And they turn the corner, standing at the foot of the aisle, exposed to everyone in the clearing. Stiles makes eye contact with Derek and everything fades away. The moment their eyes lock, it’s like their souls reach for one another and intertwine. Derek’s breath is stolen when he sees his mate, standing there looking ever so beautiful. Amber and hazel meet and it’s like the world stops. Stiles has to stop for a moment to let his body to catch up with his brain. Melissa tugs him gently towards his mate with a smile that shows she knows exactly what he’s feeling. Stiles’s only focus, however, is Derek. One step at a time, Stiles makes his way to Derek, not even noticing how his body is giving off a soft golden glow nor does he notice that all of nature seems to jump to life in that moment. The trees burst to life with a flourish of green movement and all of a sudden there’s new color everywhere. The white roses widen and turn stark white, a clean, heavenly white. The wind dances around them in a gently breeze, tousling Stiles’s hair. The sun shines brighter on Stiles’s face. And flowers spring to life at every footstep. Everyone in the clearing is in awe of his power, of his beauty. And when Melissa gives Stiles to Derek, the moment they touch, the very Earth rumbles. 

“Baby, not that I don’t love the glow,” Derek whispers, “You’re starting to freak out the guests.”

Derek’s own heart thought it might stop when he saw his mate and at the brilliant display of Stiles’s power, he found himself even more in awe. The unconscious magical display made Stiles look far more powerful, far more beautiful. The very way nature responds to Derek’s mate sends white hot pleasure and desire through the Alpha and now all he wants is to haul his mate to their little hideaway in the mountains to make love and worship every inch of the Spark’s body. When the Alpha points out Stiles’s little display with a dopey grin, the Spark gives a shy chuckle and pulls his magic back and the world is still once more.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Derek and Stiles in holy matrimony." The officiant speaks. But Stiles and Derek don’t even hear him. They’re lost in each other, a silent conversation going on between them.

“Our lovely couple has written their own vows here today,” The officiant says, motioning for Derek to begin.

“Stiles, God I don’t even know where to start,” He says shakily, “You don’t know this but, the first time I saw you, we were fifteen. Just starting high school, set on two very different paths. And the few weeks of school I would watch you walk to class, study, smile, and laugh. You were the brightest light I had ever seen, you were blinding. And then I got lost, for a long time I was hurting so badly, so far gone that I didn’t know which way was up. I was brutal and cruel, I lost my way. I saw your light and resisted, fought against it and strayed even farther away from the light. But then we were put together like some fate that destiny had finally made happen. I couldn’t fight anymore and you saw that, you saw my struggle for what it was and guided me back, back to life. Like a beacon guiding me back to shore, a beacon that I’m so unbelievably lucky to have. I mean look at us now. . .so alive and so happy. I vowed a long time ago that I wouldn’t love again, that I would not let myself have something so pure and beautiful. But here I am today, brought to the light, vowing to love you and our pups for the rest of our lives, vowing to protect and cherish you. I love you so much, baby, and I’ll love you for the rest of my life.”

Stiles has happy tears running down his cheeks, sniffling at his mate. Then Isaac gives him a little white handkerchief to dry his eyes and the crowd chuckles, smiling fondly at the couple vowing to spend the rest of their lives together.

“Derek, I’ve seen you grow over the past several years, I’ve seen you become the Alpha you were always meant to be. The man I love with my entire being. Getting to teach you, guide you, love you. . .has been a journey that I-I will always treasure,” He sniffles, “After my p-parents, I was so alone. I was sinking in my self-induced isolation. Then you were thrust into my life and it was like my world was flipped upside down. You changed everything, kochanie, you showed me that I never had to be alone again, you showed me what having love, a pack, a future. . .is like. I will never be able to match what you’ve given me. And these pups,” He chokes a little, struggling to keep the tears in, “The love in my heart and the love in yours is manifested. I vow to you that for as long as both of us are breathing, there will be no shortage of love. I give to you everything that I am, everything that I could be. Everything I have, is yours. To ty i ja, kochanie.  Na zawsze. It’s you and me, baby. Forever.”

Derek’s eyes are misty, his hands reach for Stiles as they continue the ceremony, never letting go. Both being promoted by the officiant, speaking the script easily, with their eyes locked on one another.

"I, Derek Hale, take you Stiles Stilinski, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." 

"I, Stiles Stilinski,  take you Derek Hale, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." 

When it comes time for the rings, the officiant calls for them and Todd, being the little man he is, brings the rings to Derek and Stiles with a smile on his face. Derek ruffles the little boy’s dark hair and takes the rings before letting him run back to his mother. Derek turns back to his mate with a wide grin on his face.

"I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and unending love." The Alpha says, slipping the silver band on Stiles’s ring finger. Then Stiles takes Derek’s ring and does the same, slipping it on Derek’s finger.

“I give you this ring as a vow and symbol of our constant faith and unending love.” Stiles says breathlessly.

"By virtue of the authority vested in me under the laws of the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiles at Derek, "You may kiss your mate.”

The Alpha doesn’t have to be told twice. He sweeps Stiles into his arms and kisses him deeply while the crowd cheers them on. Whistles and laughs float in the air, their family and friends all clap vigorously. If they thought Stiles was glowing before, well now he’s absolutely shining. Golden light floods the little altar and Derek is enveloped in light.

The two of them pull apart and laugh, gripping onto one another tightly as they make their way off the flat. Neither of the newlyweds could stop grinning. Talia and Lydia both jump into action and they have the photographers take photos of the couple together and then of the family and pack. It seems like every photo in the book had been taken in at least three different poses. The wedding guests had been ushered back to the backyard for the reception and wait for the wedding party to make their way back. When it came time that Derek and Stiles make their way to the reception, everyone is ready and as the enter the backyard, there’s an eruption of clapping.

“Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, for the very first time, Derek and Stiles Hale,” The DJ announces. 

“I love the sound of that,” Stiles whispers to his mate, bringing him into a tight hug.

“I love you, Mr. Hale,” Derek chuckles.

“And I love you, Mr. Hale.” Stiles laughs, “I really hope that doesn’t get confusing.”

Derek barks out a laugh and guides his husband into the party where they are greeted by everyone. Eventually, once all the guests have congratulated the couple on their nuptials, Stiles is able to relax at their table for dinner. Isaac is seated right next to him as the wedding party are all eating together. The entire pack is together and everyone is having fun, it seems like things couldn’t get more perfect. Then the toasting starts. Boyd is up first and the hulking Alpha shifts uncomfortably on his feet for a moment before gaining his sea legs.

“I’ve been Derek’s friend since our freshman year. You walked into the wrong class, ten minutes late and had no idea what the hell you were doing. If you can imagine Derek completely flustered and blushing, turning tail so fast after figuring out that his class was on the opposite end of campus, that was him. I’ve seen him go through so much, change and develop into the strong, loving and amazing Alpha that he is today. I only became friends with Stiles this year and have never seen two people more in love than Derek and Stiles. Except for maybe Erica and I,” He gives his Omega a wink, “You two were made for one another. You complement one another in the best ways and push each other to reach new highs and change for the better. It’s truly been my honor to know both of you, to become your packmate and now your best man. I can’t wait for the next few years, living together as a pack and raising our children together one day. I can’t wait to meet your pups and be Uncle Boyd. I can’t wait to be your friend for the rest of our lives. Stiles, you have no idea how you’ve managed to flip all our worlds upside down. Just a few weeks with you and Derek did a complete 360. It takes a special person to bring a hurting Alpha out of his head and give him a future. It takes a special person to bring a group of completely different people together and that’s exactly what you’ve done. For that, I couldn’t thank you enough. I know I speak for everyone here when I say that I love you both and am so happy to be your friend.”

When Boyd hands off the mic, Derek is there, hugging his friend and clapping him on the back. The depth of Boyd’s words hits Stiles and he knows that Boyd was nothing but genuine and wonderful. Next up is Talia and Nathan. They stand close together, smiling widely at their son and his mate.

“Oh Derbear, we couldn’t be more proud of you and what you’ve accomplished,” Talia says tearfully, “It seems like only yesterday you were running around the house with toy guns in your diaper, shooting anyone and everyone. You had the cutest little tush-”

“Son, we’ve seen you change over the years into a man,” Nathan says, stealing the mic from his wife, “I know you’ve had a hard go at things, but I know that every hardship and battle builds character. Son, you’re the best man I’ve ever known. You’re strong and passionate, loving and loyal. . .you’re everything I could have ever hoped for you to be and more. This year, when we hired Stiles to tutor you, I knew that you were slipping away from us and I have never been more afraid as a father, that I would lose my son. But Stiles. . .you came in and changed everything. Not once did you want to fix him, rather, you wanted to guide him and show him a better way. I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for Derek and our family. And look at you now, mated and carrying our first grandchildren. You’ve given us so much in such a short time. But that’s who you are: a giver. We couldn’t be happier to have you in our family and we know that you and Derek are going to be so happy together.”

Now it’s Stiles’s turn to cry and he hugs Talia while Derek embraces his father. They cry together for a few moments before sitting down again. Because now it’s Isaac’s turn. The Omega rubs his belly to soothe himself, his nervousness could be smelled from across the room but he stands tall and begins his speech.

“I met Stiles a few days after my father had been put in prison. I was. . .I was hurt and alone and everything in my life seemed to be ending. But then Stiles came to me, babbling incessantly and I thought to myself ‘God, does this guy ever stop talking?’ But Stiles offered me something I never had. A home. He offered his own apartment, his pack, his friendship. He saved me that day by taking me in and introducing me to my mates. I probably wouldn’t have met them had he not taken me in. I never knew I could be a part of a family like this, feel what I feel. I’m so happy and now I have a future because of Stiles. I’ve seen what these two have been through in the short time they’ve been together and I’ve never seen a bond so strong. Derek and Stiles are like two halves of the same soul. They belong to one another and always have. It’s no wonder that they fit so well together. Derek the protector and Stiles the giver. That’s what they are together. Two halves of a beautiful spirit that keep us all together. You’re my best friend, Stiles and I could never repay all the kindness you’ve shown me. I can’t wait to raise our children side by side and to be pack for the rest of our lives.”

Both Derek and Stiles embrace their friend, holding on tight for a few moments and thanking the Omega for such a beautiful speech. The reception is fairly low key. It’s beautiful, the flowers and lights all coming together under the moon. Stiles thanked Lydia emphatically for putting together a beautiful wedding. When it came time for the first dance, Derek holds his mate close and breathes in his scent as they sway on the dancefloor.

“Married. . .wow. I never thought I would see the day,” Stiles chuckled, “You look so handsome, Sourwolf.”

“You look beautiful, baby,” Derek nuzzled his mate, “I don’t even know what to say I’m so happy.”

“You don’t need to say anything, baby. I know how you feel, because I feel it through the bond. God. . .I love you so much Der.”

“I love you too Stiles. My husband, my mate, my Omega.” Derek growls possessively. The hint of crimson in his irises sends a shot of arousal through Stiles and then they’re both lip locked in a heated kiss.

The entire evening is spent in a similar fashion, eating and kissing and making merry. The guests all snap pictures of the couple, drinking and having fun. The pack dance together and laugh, all of them more than happy to spend the evening dancing around each other. Derek and Stiles whisper sweet nothings to one another on the dancefloor and when it comes time for the send off, Derek’s camaro is decorated with ‘Just hitched’ items and the Alpha has to remind himself not to be too mad at everyone for vandalizing his car. Stiles chuckles when he sees his Alpha beginning to become angry at the little tradition. Stiles hangs his robe in the closet for Lydia to take care of later and joins Derek at the car. On the way out of the house, everyone throws rice in the air at the newlyweds as they make their way out, giggling at the silliness and slide into their getaway car. 

“You ready for forever?” Derek asks his mate with a devilish smile.

“Born ready, baby.” Stiles grins, “Let’s hit the road, kochanie, I wanna consummate our marriage.” His voice is laced with arousal and Derek is hit with his mate’s heady scent. The Alpha doesn’t need to be told twice and speeds off into the distance, whisking his mate away from the wedding. 

“Forever,” Stiles whispers happily.

“Forever.” Derek agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fluff is ending soon. one more chapter then I'm dropping the gloves.


	31. Something Wicked This Way Comes

The black camaro pulls into the drive outside the beloved cabin around one in the morning. Derek wasted no time opening his husband’s door and sweeping the Omega into his arms to walk him over the threshold. Stiles is tired and extremely achy but he giggles jovially when Derek picks him up bridal style. 

“Der!” He squeaks.

“My Omega in every single way,” He grins like an idiot, “Are you ready?”

“For what, my love?” Stiles whispers as they stand at the doorway.

“For the rest of forever,” Derek grins.

“Sappywolf.” Stiles chuckles. Derek carries Stiles to the bedroom and sets him gently on their bed and kisses his husband deeply, passionately, heatedly. . .

“I’m going to bring everything inside,” Derek whispers breathlessly. For a moment, hazel and amber meet and they’re both struck speechless.

“Bring in my suitcase first, would you? I wanna change real quick,” Stiles’s voice dips to a heated whisper, “I wanna slip into something I know you’re gonna like. . .”

Derek nearly chokes on his tongue and rushes out of the room to do as his Omega asks, his cock already hardening in his pants. When he gets the bag to Stiles, he can’t help but try and touch his mate but Stiles shooed him out of the room to finish bringing everything inside the house while Stiles changes. The Omega is slightly shaky with excitement and pure nerves.  _ This is ridiculous, Derek has seen me in lingerie before many times. . .why is this different?  _ Stiles asks himself. The Omega slips his outfit off and lays it on the counter gingerly, taking his time undressing and looking at his body. Like any Omega, he doesn’t have much hair on his body and where there is hair, it’s soft and light in color. He’s pale and dotted with moles, creamy skin perfectly unmarred. Well, except for his back. The scar from months ago still sits prominently on his back. Derek’s always reminded him that it only accentuates the beauty of his body. As do the many tattoos that cover his body. But Stiles keeps the tattooes concealed. He knows how others would react to a heavily pregnant Omega covered in symbols and dead languages. Derek hasn’t seen them on his body since his spark etched them into his skin. And just to experiment, Stiles lets go of the magic concealing the tattoos. Like a lazy wave on a sandy shore, the ink appears. Symbols and words that only Stiles knows crawl up his arms and sides, they curl around his belly, not coming near the pups but remaining on his ribs and back. It’s elegant the way everything fits together. His spark had placed everything so perfectly that one symbol complements another and frames the different incantations and runes. 

He lets out a relieved sigh. Maintaining the magic that keeps everything concealed weighs on him and though it doesn’t take too much energy, it feels as though a constant weight has been lifted. Stiles washes his body quickly, getting rid of any and all stink that has clung to his body from a long day of dancing and making merry. When he pulls out the newest set of lingerie that he bought at the Omega maternity store, he grins. Derek loved the red stockings and garter belt in Paris so tonight, he’s pulling on an almost identical white set. The white stockings with little silk bows clips onto his white, lacy garterbelt. His panties are just as white, crotchless and perfect. They expose the perfect little flower in between his legs while tucking away his small cock, like a little present for Derek to open momentarily. Last but not least, is a sheer robe lined with lace. The white material reaches the floor in a gossamer beauty. The lace edging flows delicately around his body, his belly parting the robe like a river around a stone. The long sleeves reach his wrist in delicate lace, a silk ribbon tying it together to cover his hard nipples. He tousles his hair a bit before looking at himself in the mirror.  _ Alright, Stilin- Hale. . . wow I’m a Hale now. . . _ then he’s almost giggling.  _ Get out there and blow his mind. . .and his dick. Definitely his dick.  _

After coming to the conclusion that he looks the best he possibly can, he leans against the door.

“Der? You ready?” He asks as seductively as he can manage with the nerves frying his brain.

“More than ready, baby. Now get out here so I can fuck you into the mattress.” His Alpha practically growls. Chills run down Stiles’s spine and he sucks in a deep breath, opening the door and leaning against the doorway with a sly grin. 

Derek is pretty sure he’s going to explode the moment he sees his mate. He had rushed to bring in all their crap and light some unscented candles to provide a little mood lighting for their wedding night. He had tossed his clothes into the closet and sat on the bed, standing at attention. His heart and dick throbbed at the sight of his Omega standing in the doorway looking ever so sexy and fierce in lace and satin, the tattoos that Stiles has covered for so long are showing and Derek can’t get enough of it. Derek thinks that Stiles looks like the most intimidating Omega he’s ever seen. His body is so soft and it contrasts so greatly with the fierceness of the runes and words on his skin. The Alpha drunk in the sight and motioned his mate to approach him. Stiles didn’t hesitate. The Omega grinned at Derek and slunk over, rubbing his belly slightly and dripping slick at the sight and smell of his Alpha all hard and waiting for him.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Derek says thickly.

“I believe you said something about fucking me into the mattress. . .” Stiles reminds his mate.

Derek reaches a warm hand down to his mate’s delicious folds and strokes the hot skin gently. Stiles lets out a strangled moan at the contact, leaning into his mate’s fingers. Derek lays a kiss on his belly and gently undoes the bow holding the robe together over his swollen belly and runs his fingers up Stiles’s side, touching the tattoos there and up towards his slender shoulders. Stiles sucks in a sharp breath and closes his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of Derek’s calloused fingertips, brushing against his soft skin. As the robe slides off his arms, he’s brought back to Earth. Derek is in complete awe as the tattoos all over his husband’s skin pop so dramatically. Then when Derek’s fingers brush over them, they give off a white glow. Derek’s jaw drops and like a kid who’s discovered a new and wonderful game, he runs his hands all over his mate’s body, watching as every single tattoo lights up at his touch. 

“I take it you like them?” Stiles asks, amused at his mate’s obvious wonder.

“Love them. . .you shouldn’t hide them,” Derek says hotly.

Stiles doesn’t answer him, only smiles at his mate, running his fingers through Derek’s hair, tugging at it lightly to remind him of the task at hand. Then Derek is all over him, laying a trail of kisses from his belly to his neck, only stopping to take one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking powerfully.

“ _ Pierdolić,”  _ Stiles curses. 

Derek doesn’t even hear his mate, his smell is so intoxicating and he’s almost euphoric. The Omega mewls happily when Derek lifts him so damn easily and lays him ever so gently on the bed. 

“My Omega,” Derek growls, “My mate,”

“Yours Alpha, all yours,” Stiles says breathlessly as Derek spreads his mate’s legs and sucks gently at his silk covered dick, getting the panties wet with Derek’s spit.

“My husband,” Derek growls again, “My pups,”

“Alpha please,” Stiles whines needily. 

“Present for me, little one.” The Alpha demands. Stiles maneuvers himself to his knees, ass in the air and face in the sheets, mewling for his Alpha. He’s submitting so beautifully, his knees are spread apart and Derek can see his Omegas perfect little pucker and treasure hole in this position. It appeals to him in the most primal sense and the Alpha growls in approval. His fingers brush against Stiles’s heated skin from his perfect little asshole to the tip of his labia. The sight of his Omega, ass up and face down sends shots of pleasure straight to his dick and he’s leaking precome. His Omega’s belly brushes against the sheet and it’s the most appealing sight Derek has ever seen. His mate’s complete submission to him runs deep. 

“Alpha,” Stiles cries, bringing his mate out of his reverie. 

“Perfect,” Derek grunts, “In every way. Look at you, little one, pregnant and full with my pups and begging for more. . .so perfectly round and still so responsive.”

Derek runs his thick fingers over Stiles’s slit, pressing one finger inside of his ass and a glob a sweet scented slick slips out making his finger slip into Stiles with ease. 

“You take me so well,” Derek growls, “Such a good Omega, presenting for your Alpha,”

“My Alpha,” Stiles moans lewdly as Derek slips another finger into his ass, “Need your cock, Alpha.”

“Shh, little one, I’ve got you,” Derek says, laying a firm hand on his mate’s squirming hips, “So perfect like this.”

Stiles moans loudly when he feels the combined movement in his belly and Derek inserting another finger, thrusting them in and out of his slippery hole. He presses his ass further back, fucking himself on Derek’s fingers. Derek grins at his mate as he eagerly takes what he can.

“Alpha please,” Stiles pleads, “Need you inside me.”

“Ask me nicely, little one,” Derek commands.

“Please Der,” Stiles cries, “Please fill me up, need you so badly, Alpha. Wanna be so full with your pups and your cock. Love your huge cock so much, Alpha please,  _ please,”  _ his voice is so entreating and it strikes Derek to his core. Stiles takes Derek’s fingers to the hilt and clenches, doing his best to entice Derek to mount him. 

It works because Derek can’t stand the fire in his veins anymore and the only way to quench the heat is by plunging hips deep in his mate’s wet hole. So he does. The Alpha sheathes himself in his mate, groaning at the loud squelch of slick and tightness of his mate’s ass. Stiles moans loudly, keening at the stretch of his Alpha’s large cock. The Alpha begins thrusting deeply into his mate, deep and hard. 

“Pierdolić,  Alfa tak,” Stiles cries out, “Trudniej proszę. . .”

“Stiles, so perfect. . .” Derek grunts, fucking his mate deeper and harder.

“Please Alpha, touch me,” Stiles whines, grunting and moaning as his Alpha thrusts into him.

“As you wish,” Derek groans, pushing the white silk off of his Omega’s little prick and takes it in his hand. 

Stiles’ voice climbs a few octaves as his moans almost squeak. Derek’s large hand completely encompasses the Omega’s dick and his fingers form a tight channel for Stiles to fuck into as the Alpha plows away at his mate’s ass. 

“Al-alpha  _ fuck _ ,” Stiles cries, “Ah-”

“So good, Stiles,” Derek groans, “such a good Omega,”

“Alpha ‘m gonna-” Stiles grunts, “I can’t-”

“Say my name, little one,” Derek commands, “Say my name as you cum,”

“Der-” The Alpha gives a small squeeze to the Omega’s little cock and thrusts hard and deep into the sweet heat that is his mate. Stiles’ entire body shakes and jerks under Derek’s body as he spurts all over the sheets underneath them, “Derek!” he cries out, just as his Alpha ordered.

“Good,” Derek grunts and he knows he’s about to follow his mate over the edge as his Omega’s hole clenches almost painfully around the Alpha’s cock and his knot swells so fast, “Mine,” He growls, eyes glowing crimson and his hips stutter as his knot catches on his mate’s swollen hole, locking them together.

Stiles moans weakly at the tug of his Alpha’s knot but is absolutely wiped out by their intense sex and allows himself to be maneuvered by the strong Alpha. Derek carefully lifts his tired mate into his lap so he can push the comforter off the bed and settle the two of them under the sheets. Stiles only grunts in complaint once when Derek accidentally thrusts his hip into his over sensitive mate. 

“Almost done, baby,” Derek smiles. The two of them settle under the blankets with Stiles tucked tightly into Derek’s side, the Omega’s large belly fitted on Derek’s like a puzzle piece. With the support under Stiles’ swollen belly, he can sleep peacefully. 

“Love you, Der,” Stiles sighs tiredly, purring into his Alpha’s throat and inhaling the deep scent of welded metal and pine. The strong scent is calming and instantly relaxes the Omega, reminding him of Derek’s strength and love.

“I love you too, Stiles. You’re so beautiful and  _ God, _ so amazing,” Derek sighs, “Go to sleep, baby. I’ll be here. Always.” 

 

. . .

June 10th

Stiles POV

 

The smell of bacon coaxes me out of bed like a siren’s song. I’m pleasantly soar. . .again. This past week has been nothing but fucking and sheer romance. Derek has been taking such good care of me, I haven’t needed to lift a finger. He takes me out to town or down to the lake where I let loose all the excess magic inside my crystal and my body. I haven’t bothered hiding my tattoos and I’m almost happy about that. It’s nice not having to keep that part of myself away from my husband. Derek absolutely  _ loves  _ running his fingers over all the marks on my body, especially during sex when I’m all riled up and they glow at his touch. Derek is absolutely crazy about that. If I thought the smell of bacon in the morning was heaven, then the sight of Derek completely naked, cooking that bacon makes me keen with joy and I’m lose on cloud nine. 

“Morning, baby.” Derek smiles at me. My god his sex hair is perfection. 

“Mornin, Alpha.” I answer back, grinning like an idiot at my adonis. 

“The pack will be here anytime now,” Derek reminds me sadly.

“They’re not supposed to be here till around noon-” I look at the clock, “Oh. . .I slept till noon. . .you let me sleep in till noon?”

“I didn’t wanna wake you,” Derek shrugged, “We’ve been pretty. . .busy the last few days. . .” He grins.

“Yeah we have,” I chuckled, “I guess we should both put some clothes on then.”

“Let’s eat breakfast first. Then we’ll worry about putting this place in order.” Derek suggests, eyeing me hungrily.

“You’re insatiable,” I rolled my eyes. 

Derek’s whole body is relaxed, like the world has taken a backseat and been pushed so far into the back of his mind that he’s not afraid at the moment. It’s refreshing to see him so relaxed. After breakfast we lazily put the cabin back into working order and start doing chores. Getting dressed and cleaning up is like a dance, the two of us so in sync that we’re practically dancing around one another. Derek does the dishes while I put the laundry in the washer. Derek straightens the kitchen while I clean up the living room. Before we know it, the pack is knocking at our door.

“You owe me five bucks, I knew they were gonna be dressed and ready,” Lydia snarks to Erica as they bring their bags in.

“Whatever,” Erica grumbled unhappily and trudged inside.

Hugs and laughs were to be had but once the entire pack are inside, it’s a little snug. With all thirteen of us in the cabin, there’s just enough space for all of them. Today is the day that I have to add on to the cabin to make room for the new members and the new babies. They need nurseries and Boyd was awesome enough to drive the Uhaul up to the cabin with all the gifts from the baby shower for both Hale and McCall babies. Isaac lays a hand on his belly and greets me with a gentle hug and when our bellies brush, the pups jump to life making me grunt and clutch at my belly.

“Babe?” Derek asks worriedly, seeing me wince and clutch my stomach.

“It’s alright, the pups just got a little excited is all,” I chuckle, “They’re using my bladder as a soccer ball.”

Derek rolls his eyes but smiles at me fondly and leaves to help Boyd with some of the bags. 

“Alright honey, I know we all wanna say hello after a long week of being apart but some of us need rooms,” Erica reminds me suddenly. 

“Alright, Alright,” I sigh and head off to a wall right next to the third bedroom. 

Looking at the wall in front of me, I concentrate on imagining a room  with plenty of space and a closet big enough for two with a bathroom. I think about all the connecting pieces of the house, wiring, lighting, plumbing and furniture. I imagine a room similar to Derek and I’s. There’s a loud creaking and the house shakes a little bit, startling everyone around me. I clutch my crystal in my hand, it’s glowing extremely bright with pent up energy that I had stored specifically for today. Derek is at my side immediately and I feel the magic leaving the crystal in a rush of power. There’s an extremely loud bang and I know the room has appeared just as I wanted on the other side of the wall. But I forgot a door. I place my hand on the wall and from my touch, wood erupts and forms a doorway. It looks as if the room has always been a part of the house and not like I just made one appear. Lydia and Jackson took the room they used during Christmas break and I put Erica and Boyd in the new room. 

“Are you sure?” Erica asks, unsure if anyone else wants the room. It’s fairly large and spacious, more so than two of the rooms but no better than the master bedroom. 

“Yeah, this is going to be your home for the foreseeable future so you should have a spacious room,” I point out. The blonde bombshell smile gratefully and gives me a hug before disappearing into the room to get situated with her mate. 

For Scott, Allison and Isaac, I imagined another room just like mine. Just like Erica and Boyd’s. Only for this room, there would be an adjoining room, a nursery for the baby. I follow the same process for the last room on the new one, imagining anything and everything for them that I want. I leave the nursery untouched, however, they are going to want to do it themselves. When the room bangs into existence, everyone flinches again at the loud noise but marvels at my abilities. I feel the large expenditure of magic drain the crystal substantially and I’m glad that I only need to do two more rooms and they’re much smaller. The three give me wide smiles and thank me profusely before rushing off excitedly to admire their new digs. I direct Mason and Corey into the second spare room and on the far wall next to their window, I place my hand and imagine a room exactly like this one, conjoined by a bathroom. The room is smaller than the large suites I just created but it is still well suited to their needs. The high schoolers are only going to be visiting once and awhile so they don’t need too much space. There’s another loud banging noise and the cabin quakes again. But once the house goes still, there’s a doorway leading to a bathroom and connects to another room for Hayden and Liam. Derek wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me back to our room to do one last addition. The nursery for our pups. 

“It’s almost too easy,” I tease him lightly. 

He just rolls his eyes and lets me get to work. Using the last bit of energy in the crystal is extremely satisfying. I don’t feel like a cup overflowing anymore and I get to create something wonderful for the pups. Our nursery has to be fairly larger than Isaac’s because we have two pups to make room for, but it is still the same principle. Four walls and a doorway later, we’re walking into a fairly large nursery. 

“Can you put in dark hardwood floor?” Derek asks curiously. With a snap of my fingers and a little intent, dark wood appears under our feet. It looks pretty damn good, if I do say so myself.

“How about blue walls?” I ask him, receiving a nod and I imagine a blue like the sky, ever so pale and deep at the same time. 

“We should put in a window,” Derek suggests, he walks around the empty room and surveys, “If we put the cribs against opposite walls, there’s enough room for the changing tables right beside the cribs and the dresser can go right here,” He says, motioning to different areas of the room, “So if we put the window right above the changing table, it’ll be nice. . .what do you think?”

“So here?” I ask, motioning to the wall farthest away from the door. He gives me a nod and I use another burst of magic to put in a window. It really brightened up the room and I nod in approval, “This looks really good, Der.”

“The pups are gonna like it,” Derek smiles, rubbing my belly gently. 

“You know they’re gonna end up sleeping in our room with us,” I point out, “We still have so much to do. And such a short time to do it all. I mean, the pups will be here in four months! How are we-”

“Babe, we’re fine on time, we’ll get everything ready with plenty of time. It’s gonna be alright.” He chuckles and silences my worries with a deep kiss. 

“Hey, Boyd needs help pulling in some of the baby crap and Isaac was hoping you might have some juice left to help with his nursery.” Erica says, bargaining in on our moment, “Wow! This room is amazing! Love the hardwood.”

“We all know you love wood, Erica,” I snark, “I’ll go help Isaac, you go help Boyd bring in the baby stuff and we can finish putting the room together.” Derek nods and tries to hide the laughter at my comment.

Erica glares at me half-heartedly but flips her hair over her shoulder and saunters off. Isaac is standing in the middle of the room, staring at the walls with a tight strain on his face.

“You okay?” Stiles asks carefully.

“Yeah. . .I’m just,” He sighs, “It’s all so surreal. Being here. . .pregnant and with my mates. I have two and a half months before these pups are here.”

“It’s hard to believe, huh. Seemed like only yesterday we were alone, stuck in our own personal hells,” I say. I can see the understanding in his eyes, he knows exactly what I’m talking about, “We’re here though, free and starting our lives. Come on, let’s focus on the pups. What do you wanna do in here?”

He gives me a grateful smile, “I wanna put in a gray wood flooring. And a large. . .open window. I want this room so open it floods with light. I can’t- I can’t be locked in. I can’t lock in my pup.”

I lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and give him an understanding look. I know how he feels in enclosed spaces. I reach for my magic and do as he asks. Gray wood flooring pops into existence and the farthest wall fades into a large open window. The glass reveals the forest behind the room and it’s beautiful. It’s magnificent and I almost pat myself on the back for my work. Isaac grins at me, eyes teary as he smiles. His grateful eyes tear up and then we’re locked in a tight embrace. The pups in our bellies wiggled to life, bumping one another in greeting.

“Come on, gotta supervise the Alphas. Make sure no one does anything stupid with our stuff.” I grin, Isaac nods eagerly and the two of us walk out of the nursery arm in arm. Isaac and I are freaking out about the same thing but now I know that we’re going to be okay, we’re going to be alright and the pups are going to have a safe, happy place to grow and live. I’ve built that for them. I’ve never felt anything more satisfying. 

. . .

 

_ The damn animal thinks he can build a family. Thinks he can get married and live happily ever after? With the Spark. How he managed to bag himself the most powerful magical being in the world is far beyond me.  _

_ No. . .this just won’t do.  _

_ And he bred with the Spark?  _

_ Oh no, no, no. _

_ The kid is gonna be human. It’s going to be a Spark just like its Omega daddy. See if it were going to be a werewolf, I wouldn’t have hesitated to make it my new target. But a Spark? That I can raise as my own, to be anything I want? Well that’s just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Much too good. And taking the kid of the boy I ruined? Talk about the holy grail of opportunities. Now I just need to figure out how to get him alone. Now I need to plan, and wait. . .If I can find a way to make the Spark compliant. . .well then all I have to do is wait for him to pop out the kid and kill him then make my getaway.  _

_ That werewolf bastard managed to build a pack and I can’t wait to unravel it. I’ll kill his mate, take his pup and destroy everything he’s worked so hard to build. Their packmate is pregnant too. Jesus these beasts fuck like bunnies. I’ll have to kill that one too. One less werewolf to worry about. Kill it in the womb and all will be well in the world.  _

_ Top priority, however, is getting the Omega Spark in my sights. Imagine the possibilities of their pup in my grasp. It could kill anyone and anything I wish.  . .it could build me an empire. It could reshape the world in my image. . . _

_ Yes, that child will be mine and I will kill the Omega. I will massacre the pack but save Derek for last. He will watch as I demolish his hopes and dreams and rip his child from his mate’s body. Then, when he’s crying and begging me for mercy, begging me not to take his child, I will kill him. I do so love when he begs. _


	32. Get Free

July 3rd

Stiles POV

 

I should’ve known shit would hit the fan sooner or later. Our lives were just far too simple, things had been going our way for far too long. The universe decided to shit on our lawn. Etcetera. I felt my wards snap and it sent a shot of pain through my body. I couldn’t focus fast enough and couldn’t get a shield up fast enough before they crashed inside our home. Men dressed in black with guns flood inside the cabin. Derek was on high alert, already shifted and growling at the intruders. He pushed me behind him and attacked. The other wolves in the room followed his lead and my packmates shifted. Isaac, Lydia, Mason and I ran to my bedroom and locked the door behind us. I’m in no condition to fight.

“Stiles, can you do anything?” Lydia asks me, the fear in her voice wracks me.

“My energy is being sapped. I don’t know what’s happening. . .” I say miserably. 

We could hear the wolves fighting and men shouting, guns firing. . .guns. . . _ Derek. _

My heart feels like it’s ready to cave in and I’m terrified for my mate. I’m all but useless and it’s more frustrating than anything I’ve ever felt before. I hear a loud whimper and just like that the fighting is over. 

“Stay together. . .” I whisper to everyone, “Stay together.”

The door is kicked open and Isaac clutches on to me. The pups inside us wiggle in terror, mirror our own. Guns are pointed at us as the masked men shove us out the door and out the cabin. Derek is in shackles and fighting with everything he’s got. Erica is knocked out and Boyd is holding on to her like a lifeline. Jackson is laid out on the ground with four men on top of him as they lock a metal collar around his neck and get the chains around his wrists. Scott is fighting against his chains but can’t get free. 

“Stiles!” Derek bellows. My heart is racing and I’m fighting back tears. I can’t run to him, I can’t get to my mate or help him. I’m so damn  _ weak.  _ What the hell could be sapping my energy like this? 

“Der-” I whimper for my mate and clutch my belly as a wave of nausea hits me and I’m dizzy as hell. I fall against Mason and Isaac, the two of them shoulder my weight and all but carry me.

“Stiles!” Derek fights as hard as he can but to no avail, “I’ll kill you!” He snarls at anyone who gets close to him.

“Now, now, settle down puppy. Wouldn’t wanna spoil the fun now would you?” A tauntingly sultry voice sends ice through my veins. A tall blonde steps out of one of the vans and looks at Derek like he’s a toy. 

“Kate.” Derek is shocked into stillness. His voice betrays just how broken he is. So this is the bitch who hurt him.

“Long time no see, dog. I see you’ve started a litter.” She eyes me with dark curiosity, “What magnificent breeding. . .those pups will have quite a pedigree. And if they’re even a fraction of how powerful as their Omega bitch father, then this will all be more than worth the trouble I’ve gone to procure them.”

She’s after my pups. . .

_ She wants my babies!  _

I look at Derek with tears streaming down my face, silently begging him to do something, anything to save us.

“You so much as touch him and I’ll slit your throat.” Derek growls dangerously.

“Sweet sentiment, really. But you can’t stop me, puppy.” She smiles smugly, “You can’t stop me, no one can. Least of all, you. Now, if you’re a good dog, I’ll come visit you in your cell soon to play with you. . .just like how I used to. You’re much bigger now, I’m sure it’ll be even more fun.” She crouches in front of him and ignores the growling from the pack.

“You touch him. . .and I’ll disintegrate you, cell by cell. That’s a fucking promise.” I say dangerously. She looks pensive for a moment before grinning at me like an animal. 

“Oh please. You barely have enough energy to stand.” She grins, “It was a lot of work pulling together the right amount of witches and druids to siphon all your energy. But all my hard work is paying off, isn’t it? Tell me. . .how does it feel to be completely powerless? Nothing more than a human. . .how’s it feel Omega?” She slanders my gender and grins at me devilishly.

“Ask me that again when I’m killing you.” I sneer.

“As fun as this little reunion is, I’m anxious to take this all somewhere more. . .private.” She looks at Derek with such lust. . .it’s disgusting. 

“ Dotknąć mu i ja będę łza ty Kończyna od kończyny.” I grit through my teeth.

“It’s too bad I don’t speak polish, I’m sure that was very threatening,” She says placatingly, “Alright, round ‘em up and ship ‘em out!” 

The wolves are lifted to their feet, injections of what I assume to be wolfsbane are administered into their necks. There are grunts of pain and cries from my pack and I can’t get free from the man holding me back.

“Lydia!” Jackson shouts for his mate. The Alpha fights as hard as he can but he’s weak from the injection and still shackled. Lydia thrashes against the man holding her but can’t get free.

“Jackson!” She calls for him, but they’re pulled farther apart and shoved into separate vans, “I love you.” She whimpers, her voice cracks almost painfully and even though they’re in separate cars, I know Jackson heard her. He howls loudly and fights. 

Boyd is shoved into the van next, his chained arms still holding Erica tightly, refusing to let her go. Hayden and Liam are shoved in next. Corey is chained tightly with bright chains, alerting anyone to his status as a cameleon. His own collar is secured around his neck, a device specifically for keeping his powers in check presses into his skin. He looks at Mason with desperate fury. He can’t save his mate, he’s just as helpless to the hunter’s wrath as everyone else. He cries out for Mason once more before being tossed in the van with the rest. 

There’s more shouting as Scott is ripped from Allison’s side. She’s slapped hard and falls to the ground, grunting. 

“You’ve mated with dogs. Oh dear, little Ally.” Kate tsks, “You won’t see them ever again and you get your ass you will be. . .rehabilitated.” I could see the pain in Allison’s eyes as she’s taken to a completely separate car. Isaac is restrained and given the same injection and Scott can’t fight to get to either of his Omegas. He howls in rage and despair as Allison is shut in a car and taken away. 

“Scott. . .the pup.” Isaac whimpers so gut wrenchingly sorrowful that I feel sympathy tears streaming down my face.

“It’s gonna be okay, baby, I promise.” Scott says, “I’ll find you, I swear. You and the pup.”

Then he’s tossed with the pack and that just leaves me and Derek in the lawn.

Derek who looks so weak and broken but still furious and refuses to give up. 

“Now isn’t this a pretty picture.” Kate taunts, “Get an eyeful now because you will  _ never  _ see each other ever again. Such a shame your pups will never know their father.” 

Derek scrambles to his feet in a last ditch effort to get to me and I fight as hard as I can but I’m pulled back and away. . .away from my mate, my Alpha. 

“Der-” I cry out, “Der, I love you so much.” 

“Stiles!” He howls out for me.

“The pups love you, Alpha-” I whisper, “We’ll find you. We’ll get free.” I promise him.

“Stiles-” He whimpers, “Please, Kate. . .don’t do this.” He pleads. 

“I so love when you beg.” She smiles at him, “Save it for later, big boy. Alright, let’s get the hell out of here.”

She turns on her heel and saunter off into her own car. Derek is tossed into the van with the other wolves and I’m guided into the other van. The doors slam shut behind us and the lock sounds like a death knell. My heart sinks and I cling to the bond in my head. The only thing keeping Derek and I together. It’s alight with fear and pain. I can feel the distance between us growing as we’re taken to two separate places. The humm of the engine and cries from the pack mingle and we all cling together. Cold and so very alone. Separated from our mates. Isaac clutches me close, our bellies warming between us. The pups haven’t moved. Isaac cradles his belly and cries.

“It’s going to be okay, I promise. . .” I whisper to everyone, “We’re gonna figure this out, I promise.”

“Stiles, what can we do?” Lydia’s voice breaks, “They’re gonna kill the wolves. . .and Isaac. . .he can’t be here forever, he’s going to give birth in a few weeks. . .” 

“I know.” I say, “We can’t panic. We need to figure out how to get out of this.”

“What did she mean when she said that she had a bunch of witches and druids taking your energy?” Mason asks. 

“It means that she has people taking my power and it’s constantly being drained from me. I have no idea how she managed it. . .she would have had to work some powerful magic. It’s gotta be a grand coven. . .and an entire group of druids.” I speculate, “But they’re only barely just managing it. I don’t know how long they can take all of it. My magic is. . .unruly when it’s not me that’s using it. They have to constantly be using it for something.”

“We’ll figure this out,” Lydia assures us, “We always do.”

Thick silence falls over us as we’re carted off to an unknown destination. I can feel Derek’s unrest through the bond and by the tears in everyone’s eyes, I can tell that they all feel the same way. I try to comfort Derek as much as I can through the bond but I’m tired, and I’m scared. All I want is to be safe at home with my pack and my mate. Safe. . .

. . .

 

July 6th

Derek’s POV

 

This is the third day we’ve been chained on a fence, connected to car batteries that send electricity through our bodies. Empty syringes of our daily wolfsbane injection are scattered on the floor, not even bothered to be thrown away. I’ve been stripped to my boxers as have the rest of the pack. Erica regained consciousness yesterday, she’s the only one who’s been allowed to remain in her PJs from the night we were taken. Kate hasn’t come to see us yet and I’m counting my blessings. The only thing keeping me from going feral right now is the bond to Stiles. He’s been doing his best to take care of me through the bond and reassure me but I know that he’s in pain. I know that he’s scared and that he’s just barely teetering on the edge of going crazy like I am. His heart sits warm and reassuring on my chest, no one has been able to take it from me, my mate’s magic protects it. I know that he’s beating himself up about not seeing the threat coming, about not being able to protect everyone, but I know that it would have been fruitless to try.

When Kate said she had a massive assembly of magic users siphoning Stiles’ power, she wasn’t kidding. We’re being kept deep in the forest and from where we’re chained in the basement, I can hear the mass of witches and druids chanting from the forest, many of them coming and going from the house we’re being kept in. They’ve been incredibly smart about this entire plan, sending people in shifts and continuously refreshing the spell. It’s been infuriating, knowing that they’re stealing my mate’s magic, using it for God knows what.

Jackson has been insufferable, fighting as hard as he can to get free and only getting himself injured further. Scott hasn’t been too much better. He whimpers in his sleep for his Omegas. Crying for them when he’s awake. From what he can tell through the bond, Isaac is alright. He’s weak and hurting but he’s okay. Allison, however, is in pain. Constant pain. Whatever they’re doing to her, it’s killing Scott. What I don’t understand, is why they haven’t killed us yet. Why haven’t they done anything to hurt us more than they already have. Honestly, the physical torture hasn’t been unbearable. The emotional, mental torture has been the worst but we all know that they haven’t hurt our mates yet, they haven’t done anything to them but keep us apart and I’m afraid to think about what they will do, what they could do. 

After hours of electricity and wolfsbane coursing through me, Kate finally makes her entrance. Dread settles in me and I can feel the anxiety inside my body coiling and pulsing through me. I reach for Stiles through the bond and practically claw for him. Don’t panic. . .don’t panic. . .

“How’s my favorite puppy this fine evening?” She asks as she browses her own little torture instrument cabinet. She picks out a leather flogger with metal barbs at the end of each strip.  _ Okay. . .I can panic now.  _ Stiles sends me waves of love and reassurance but I’m losing myself in the panic.

She approaches me slowly and looks at me with a hungry glare.

“It’s been awhile since you’ve been in such a state of undress in front of me. . .and yet, it feels just like yesterday. You were so young then, no more than fifteen when I took you.” She says as if in a deep reverence for the past, “You were definitely not this built back then. So scrawny and small, in every way.”

She lays her hands on my abdomen and I feel like I’m fifteen again, under her harsh, predatory touch. I cringe away and close my eyes in disgust. I don’t want her to touch me, I never wanted her to touch me. My betas growl at her, objecting to her own touch on me. 

“You never were a talker. The only time you used to speak was when you were begging me.” She taunts, “Remember how you used to beg me to touch you? Beg me to love you?”

I do remember. I also remember when she used to hurt me  and when I used to beg her to stop. The love I once felt for her was twisted and created through abuse. She leans in close to my groin and eyes me with a smile. She runs her tongue from the dip of my hips towards my navel. It sends a shiver through my body and I’m gritting my teeth, willing her to stop.

“Still so delicious.” She grunts, “You’re no fun now, not when you’ve mated. That boy’s ruined you. Such a shame. He sullied my favorite toy.”

I refuse to speak, I refuse to do anything but glare at her and grit through the bad touches, through the abuse. She clicks her disappointment and sprays aerosol wolfsbane onto the flogger. This is going to fucking  _ hurt.  _ She raises her arm and slaps it down on my chest. I cry out and spit in her direction. She only chuckles and brings the flogger down on my chest again. Forty lashes later, I’m barely holding on to consciousness and I’m bleeding everywhere. My betas are sprayed with my blood when she would bring the flogger bag and they’re crying for me. I’m clutching on to Stiles in my mind, begging him through the bond. For what, I’m not sure. I know Kate is trying her hardest to break me all over again, I know it’s what she wants and I won’t let her. As long as my mate and my pups are okay, she can’t hurt me. 

“Pathetic, really.” Kate says, cleaning her hands, “I guess I’ll just have to pay your mate a visit. I’ve been meaning to do something about that other wolf, anyways.”

Scott launches himself as far as he’s allowed off of the gate. His fangs are bared and he’s growling at her. 

“Down, puppy.” She smirked at Scott, “I was thinking about what I’m going to name your pups, Derek. I was thinking that since I’m going to raise them as my own, I had better name them something I can actually live with. But there are just so many choices.”

I want to claw her heart out. She will not take my pups. I won’t fucking let her. Kate only scoffs at me some more before leaving us all down here. Scott looks at me, utterly broken.

“She’s going to kill my mate. . .my baby. She’s going to kill my baby, Derek.” Scott says miserably.

“No, she won’t.” I growled, “She’s not going to hurt anyone, Stiles won’t let her. We may be stuck here, but Stiles. . .Stiles will get free. Stiles is our only hope. And he won’t let us down. He won’t let us down. . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst, I got caught up in life and all that junk I'm so sorry for not updating in almost an entire month. Here's a little chapter. I want to give a few different POVs in the next chapter. Like Jackson and Isaac. Maybe even Allison's. I promise this whole ordeal will be resolved neatly and perfectly. Well. . .maybe.


	33. Fulfilling Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life has been hard lately but anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope y'all like it. Let me know!

July 7th

Stiles POV

 

Kate stalks into the holding cell after four days of captivity. Four days of constant fear of the unknown. Yesterday, Derek’s spike in fear and self-loathing alerted me to her presence. She visited him first. We’re hitting our limits over here. The lack of contact from our mates is making all of us sick. Isaac is the worst. Wherever Allison is, she’s alone, afraid and in a lot of pain. We’re all afraid for her. Whatever the hunter re-education program she’s been dropped in, she’s suffering. Isaac hasn’t stopped crying since yesterday. The pain he feels through the bond must be horrible. His cries make me want nothing more than to curl up with him in my arms and comfort him. But as it is, we’re all tethered to the floor, unable to touch one another. Now here we are, Kate standing in front of us, smirking. The bitch looks positively ecstatic. Her blonde hair is styled perfectly and her makeup is immaculate. Whore.

“How are my babies?” She opens with that? My body tenses and I’m automatically on guard.

“These are my babies you psychotic bitch.” I snarl at her.

“It’s adorable that you really believe that,” She says with a pout, “Sweetie you’re just the oven.” She walks over to a tearful Isaac and smirks, “Don’t you worry, you’ll be dead soon enough.”

It’s like hell is freezing over. Like my veins are freezing over and I want to fight her. But this damn chain is keeping me from using my power. I feel like I’m going to explode any second. The coven of witches isn’t draining my power fast enough and it’s building quickly. My spark is pent up and it wants out. I feel like a dam that’s about to burst.

“You won’t get away with this.” Lydia says. Part of me wants to scoff at the stereotypical line. But there’s really nothing else to say in this moment. 

“Well first, I’m going to kill the pregnant bitch. Then I’m going to kill you. Then the boy then everyone else.” She says, casually inspecting her nails, “But for now, I’m going to let you guys sweat it out. I like my prey nice and scared when I finally pounce. I’m thinking a day or two at the most and you’ll be just about ready. But for now, I have a very handsome, and very tied up Alpha that I’m having moved to my. . .  _ personal  _ quarters. What can I say? Sometimes a girl just needs a little entertainment.”

I snarl at her. She’s talking about my Alpha, my mate. She’s going to rape him and discard him just like she did before. I won’t let that happen. Not again. Righteous fury flows through my body so powerfully that I know I’m probably glowing with it. Kate looks startled for a moment before calming herself and smirking.

“You won’t be able to break out of those chains any time soon,” She assures me, “Might as well save your strength. Besides, stress isn’t good for my babies.”

These are my babies, you bitch. I scream at her in my head. She is not going to get her hands on my Alpha or our pups. No. And these chains won’t stop me. Kate smirks at me and turns on her heel, sauntering off out of the room. She’s going. She’s leaving! 

“Stiles, if there were any time for a miracle? Now would be it.” Lydia says hopefully. 

“I’m not strong enough by myself to break out of these chains.” I say angrily. Derek feels my urgency and my anger and tries to comfort me. But he can’t. I’m freaking out. Lydia is silent for a moment and I can see the cogs working in her mind, thinking as fast as she can to find a solution. I need to meditate. I need to be calm and make a decision on what to do. I need to. So I sit on my butt and close my eyes. Focusing on slowing my breathing and calming down. I don’t know how long I was sitting there doing breathing exercises before Lydia taps her hands on the bars excitedly.

“Stiles! You’re not alone!” She shouts at me.

“Obviously, you guys are all here with me,” I say, not even opening my eyes.

“God dammit, Stiles! You’re not the only spark in the room!” She shouts. I open my eyes and look at her dumbly before it dawns on me. She’s right. I’m not the only spark here. . .the pups. One or both of them could be sparks. They have magic. . .they’re strong, just like me,  _ and they’re not chained.  _

“Lydia, you’re a genius.” I whisper in awe.

“What? What’s going on?” Mason asks worriedly.

“My pups, they have magic. It’s still developing but. . .but sparks even in the womb are powerful and if I can tap into that power, it should overload the chains. Like a cup of water that’s overflowing. I’m right at the cusp but with that little extra push, I can bust these chains like a fucking walnut.”

“Will it be safe?” Isaac asks timidly.

“My magic won’t hurt any of you but. . .I think it’s gonna seek out some retribution,” I say heatedly, “Justice will be served. Okay, give me a minute. I need to concentrate.”

“Try not to take too long.” Lydia says pleadingly. All I can do is offer her a solemn nod.

Okay, pups. It’s time to bust out of here. I know that it’s gonna feel weird, but I need you two to kick in some power.Your daddy’s in trouble and we gotta go get him. We gotta save the pack. It’s up to us. As usual. I concentrate on my spark and let it know what I want to have happen. It needs to gather energy from the pups sparks. I feel a jump in my belly as my babies leap into action, quite literally. Then I can see it. Two little gold lights. Two little young sparks. Not even fully developed. My white light, my spark, curls around the two golden lights and cradles them. They’re so bright. So beautiful. . .they’re so beautiful. My babies. . .they’re both sparks. This is gonna thrill Derek. My spark curls around the pups’ light and holds on tightly, gently gathering all the power they’re offering. Such sweet babies, giving me their power so freely. I could just kiss them. Then I feel it. All the excess power. My skin cracks with it. It feels just like when I dealt with Jennifer. I feel so out of control yet in control at the same time. It makes absolutely zero sense. I’m exuding power and I know I must look terrifying to everyone around me. My spark urges me to let it take control but I can’t let it do that. So in a moment of clarity, I grasp at my spark, holding onto it tightly,  _ let’s do this together.  _ It complies with my request. Bust the chains. The metal melts off my neck and wrists. I’m free. 

“Stiles!” I can hear Lydia’s voice calling to me from afar, “Stiles you need to go and break our mates out. You need to go to them first!” 

She’s right. So I nod and snap my fingers. Their chains fall away and now they’re free too. Isaac cries in relief and clings onto Mason and Lydia. 

“I will send you back to the cabin, the wards are restored, you will be safe.” My voice is deep and high at the same time, echoing and reverberating off the walls in a way that makes them cringe. Lydia is afraid but she nods and helps Isaac to his feet with the help of Mason.

“Please get Allison, she’s in so much pain,” Isaac begs me with tears in his eyes. I focus on Allison’s aura and call her to me. I’ve never summoned a person before and it takes quite a bit of energy but it still hasn’t tapped out my reserves. I’ve been pent up too long and exerting this excess energy is relieving. There’s a loud pop and the room quakes slightly. But there stands Allison. Bloodied and hurt. 

“Ally!” Isaac cries out, reaching for her hesitantly. He sobs at the sight of his injured mate. Allison looks like she sees a ghost, like she couldn’t possibly be here, in front of her beloved. Her eyes are cloudy and unseeing for a moment then she reaches for him too. I feel my spark yearning to help and it reaches out, enveloping her in light. Then her aura shifts and in the next moment, she’s healed. Her bright brown eyes glint at me and she offers a small smile in thanks.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” Lydia says breathlessly. Outside the door, the hunters who had been standing guard are all laying on the ground, dead as a door nail. The spark inside my body had imparted it’s own judgement on those who had hurt us. Lydia looks at me, slightly appalled.

“The spark has looked into their hearts and has seen true darkness. They all committed such abhorrent atrocities that even in human law, would condemn them to death,” I speak for the spark inside me, “Their deaths were merciful, a kindness that was not given to their victims.”

She nods in understanding and accepts it as the truth. I snap my fingers and concentrate on sending them home. Back to the safety of the cabin. Their bodies are enveloped in light and a loud crack of thunder sends them off. Now off to destroy Kate. But what about all the witches and druids? They needed to be dealt with as well and most of them would have dipped the moment they felt the chains break.  _ Judgement will be served to those who have transgressed against us.  _ My spark says to me. And I believe it.  _ The councils will be consulted. Now, we must save our mate.  _

Damn right.

I feel the anger welling up inside me and the accumulation of energy sparks around me like electricity. Kate will pay for this. I teleport to my mate, appearing before him. He’s chained against a fence, electricity coursing through him and bleeding. He’s been hurt so badly. His wrists are bleeding where the chains have cut into his skin, the smell of wolfsbane in the air makes me want to kill. She’s kept him from healing by rubbing the herb all over his body. It’s even been injected into him. He’s so weak and tired. His left eye is swollen shut and his arm is broken. But what is most disturbing, is that he’s naked. With Kate only a few paces away. The wolves are all chained in a similar fashion except for the nakedness. No, Kate was just about to harm him and all I could see is red. How dare she touch my mate. How  _ dare  _ she lay a single finger on my Alpha. The father of my children. She sees me and her eyes go wide. With fear. Her aura lights up and she’s afraid. Without even thinking, her first reaction is to pull out her pistol, aim and fire at me. The wolves in the room cry out, Derek howls in fear. But the bullets she lets loose don’t touch me. No, they stop mid air and freeze. 

Kate regroups and presses the muzzle to Derek’s skull. But I know that she can’t hurt him. Or any of my pack for that matter. I snap my fingers and a light glow covers their bodies. She can’t harm them. Derek whimpers for me, begging for help and I snap my fingers once more. A soft blanket from our bedroom appears and covers him gently. The electricity is turned off and the chains disappear. Kate is outraged. She moves to rush at me and with a twitch of my nose, she’s pinned to the wall of the basement. 

“You were not strong enough.” I snarl at her. The magic around me flows now, not crackling like it had before, “For all you’ve done, no measure of punishment shall ever be enough. But I did make you a promise. Now I plan to fulfill it.” 

My eyes close into slits and my spark reaches for her body. Then I pick it apart. Cell by cell. She screams pitifully, snarling and crying. It’s a bloody, snotty mess. But it’s oh so gratifying. I disintegrate her cell by cell. But she doesn’t beg me to stop. She looks at me defiantly, the madness in her gaze is chilling. But she does not relent. She’s not sorry. She’s not afraid to die. The darkness in her soul is terrifying and it makes me want to throw up. Then she starts laughing. A loud, demented laugh. And I’m done with her. I can’t stand to exist on the same planet as her. So with a snap of my fingers, she explodes against the wall and there’s nothing left of her. It’s silent in the room and everyone is clutching at each other. 

“Stiles,” Derek groans, reaching out to me. I’m at his side in an instant. He curls into my chest, breathing in my scent. His body shakes and I know he’s close to tears. 

“It’s alright now, Alpha.” I whisper to him. I can see the glow of my skin and eyes on his skin. I know my work isn’t finished yet. It’s far from over. Power is still surging through me and if I don’t take care of it things are going to start exploding. So I snap my fingers and heal the wolves, curing the aconite poisoning from their bodies and mending their injuries. There’s a collective sigh of relief and I’m just happy to see my Alpha whole again.He doesn’t let go of me, rather, he clings to my body like a lifeline. 

“The others are almost back to the cabin,” I tell them, “I will send you there next. Remain still.” I instruct. The wolves go completely stiff as my light wraps around them. There’s a loud clap of thunder and they disappear from sight. 

“Stiles, you’re still. . .” Derek whispers to me. My skin is still cracked, light pouring through them, exposing the energy still thrumming underneath.

“Alpha, I must consult the Grand Coven and Druidic Orders. I can send you home or-” His arms tighten around my middle and he begins to hyperventilate in a state of panic.

“I-I don’t-” He stutters, “Please d-don’t,”

I place a hand on his cheek, sending calming magic through him. He looks at me like I’ve rearranged the planets and his heart slows, “You may come with me but you must remain silent.” I tell him. He gives me an eager nod and holds on to me. 

He doesn’t speak again. Only closes his eyes and breathes me in. I direct my magic to send us into the presence of the Grand Coven. The witches all breath a breath of surprise before calming and becoming silent. Energy still flows around me, distinguishing me as a spark. Their magic is powerful but not as powerful as mine. And they know this. 

“Spark.” The speaker of the coven gets to her feet and addresses me, “How may we help you.”

“My pack and I we recently attacked. Several covens of witches were involved in the capture and detaining of my power,” I speak firmly. The chains used to hold my wrists appear before me, “I would go after them but I have much more pressing matters demanding my time. You all know it is  a grave offense to capture and use a spark’s energy so as the commanders of witch and worlock law, I expect all of those involved to be punished.”

The witches murmur quietly around us. The speaker nods in understanding and regards the chains with utter disdain. Witches hunt sparks, yes, but they are the lower level magic users. They are the ones who don’t know better, the ones who ignore natural laws and use magic to serve their own selfish purposes. However, the Grand Coven and higher order witches know the repercussions of stealing magic from others. They know better. Not to mention, the higher order witches see nature for what it is and use their magic without challenging the laws of nature. Disturbing a spark, a being of immense natural energy, has massive consequences to the balance of nature that should not be tampered with. Being a spark, I’m at the top of the totem pole and threats like the group of witches siphoning my power is a puzzle that I must solve. It’s time consuming and irritating but in the end, can only end one way. With the death of all those who dare hurt me. 

“We will deal with the transgressors accordingly.” She tells me stoically. That’s all the promise I need. 

“See that you do.” I tell her. With a snap of my fingers, Derek and I are gone again. Now we face the Druidic Council. The leaders from all four orders stand before us. Eyeing us with great suspicion. I place the broken metal collar used to contain me before them.

I don’t even need to speak any words. They know instantly what this is for. Druids are entirely too efficient. I pity the druids who had been involved. Their excommunication from the orders will be painful. And for those who survive, they will never be the same. There were only a few druids involved in my capture. Like I said, too efficient and too smart. Those who had been involved were most likely on the path to becoming derachs. Which would have been dealt with sooner or later. So with an understanding between me and the druids established, my spark takes us home. 

We pop into existence in the front room. Everyone is huddled together, crying and clinging to one another. Derek and I join in on the group hug and are integrated immediately. Derek cries in relief at having the pack together once again and after a few minutes, the cries taper off and there’s speaking. Being here again, surrounded by my family and safe, my magic calms and I’m no longer glowing.   
“Stiles, where were you?” Lydia asks quietly.

“I had to inform the Grand Coven and Druid Orders of their followers attack on us.” I replied. That got everyone’s attention and I know they’re all confused, “Sparks are the highest order of power in the supernatural world. We’re created to keep the balance in the universe, to keep the magical balance in check. Messing with us is like messing with the universe. It’s dangerous and can really screw things up. Higher level magic users like the Coven and the Orders know that messing with us is a major no go. Besides, they have their own power and never desire for more than what they have because wanting more power leads to a shift in the balance. So these organizations, I guess that’s what you could call them, keep order and punish those who put the world in imbalance. They’re very strict with the rules and will punish those who were involved.”

“How do they know who to go after?” Mason asks.

“The chains they used to contain me have imprints of their magic. Like fingerprints. So they can trace who helped to control me,” I replied.

“How do you know all this?” Scott chimed in.

“I read. The books that Helen has been sending me have all the information I need. Plus, my mom’s journal helps a lot.” I tell them, “There’s an entire letter from her about dealing with the orders and the coven. Not to mention another two entries about what being a spark means. It’s my heritage.”

“How did you get free?” Erica asked. The blonde is squished between Lydia and Boyd, eyes caked with unshed tears.

“My magic continued to drain but like I said, sparks are cosmic, we’re the embodiment of magic. Eventually my powers would continue to grow and eventually they wouldn’t be able to contain me any more. But we were rather pressed for time and I needed to overload the chains immediately. So I asked my pups for power.” I say with a small smile. At the mention of our pups, Derek’s head perks up and he looks at me in surprise, “We’ve got two new sparks on our hands.” I smile at him. He grins at me happily and kisses my belly.

“I knew you would get everyone out,” Derek says quietly.

“It took some time, and I’m so sorry for that,” I say sadly.

“You got us out, Stiles. You don’t need to be sad.” Lydia assures me. There’s a murmur of agreement and I know the pack is grateful. 

“Derek,” Boyd looks over at my Alpha, “What happened with Kate. . .we just want you to know that none of us think any less of you. What she did was horrible and none of it. . .then and now is your fault. You don’t deserve any of what she did. We want you to know that we love you, and we’re all here for you, Alpha.”

The depth of Boyd’s words hits Derek hard and he nods silently at Boyd, too choked up to speak. My Alpha clings to me tightly and leans harder against the group hug. I’m not sure how long we all remain in the hug until Isaac yawns loudly.

“We’re all tired. It’s been a week since we’ve seen each other so let’s call it a night and we’ll all spend tomorrow together.” Derek proposed. There are sleepy, understanding nods and we speak a sleepy goodnight before retreating to our beds. 

Derek holds me close to his body and leads me to our room. My Alpha isn’t shaking anymore but he looks tired and traumatized. My baby. . .I steer him towards the shower and gently usher him inside. I pry the blanket from his tight grip and look at him, taking in the terror in his eyes. Oh baby. . .

I let my magic wrap around us and flood him with calm. His shoulders sag in relief and his eyes close. My Alpha lets me clean him, the soap runs off the scents of wolfsbane and pain. It washes away the scent of  _ her.  _

“Oh miłość. . .” I whisper to him, “Cieszę się, że jesteś bezpieczna. Jesteś bezpieczny, kochanie.” 

“Stiles,” he whimpers. His eyes close and his eyebrows furrow in concentration. 

“Shhh,  Zrelaksuj moją miłość. Daj mi się zaopiekować. . .” He nods in understanding at the quiet tone of my voice. My hands scrub in the lightly scented soap into his hair. My Alpha releases a moan of relief and relaxes fully into me. 

After washing him off and cleaning him, I dry him off with the softest of our towels and pull him into bed. Then he seems to wake up and moves to pull me into his arms. He holds on to me so tightly, breathing in the scent of us. His hands roam my body, feeling every inch of me. Then they land on my belly and he lets out a relieved sigh.

“I’m so sorry, Stiles. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect the pups.” He says with such deep emotion.

“We were surrounded by hunters and at a complete disadvantage, Derek. You protected us by staying alive. That’s all I wanted from this entire situation.” I tell him earnestly.

“Stiles. . .she-” His voice cracks, “She was gonna-”

“Alpha, the bitch is dead now. She can’t hurt you, she can’t hurt us or anyone else ever again. She deserved a lot worse than what she got for what she did to you.” I tell him, stroking his cheek, “Baby we’re home and we’re safe. We’re going to be together for the rest of our lives and the pups. . .the pups will be safe. We’ll all be safe. Let’s just. . .try to put this all behind us. Whatever you need from me to do that. . .I’ll do it. We’re in this together baby, in it for the long haul. So whatever you need from you, you’ve got it.”

He smiles at me and nods. It’s going to be a long time before he can put this behind him but I know that he’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now currently accepting: comments, suggestions, and compliments


	34. A Perfect Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long everyone, I got sick this weekend and am just about recovered. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Super big stuff, hope you all like it!!!!!!!

July 25th

Derek POV

 

“Stiles, we’re just about ready to head out. Do you have everything you need?” I ask my mate. Stiles is standing in the doorway of our room, hand on his belly, going over his mental checklist.

“Yeah, I think I got everything.” He says confidently.

“Let’s go already!” Erica shouts from Boyd’s truck. Stiles rolls his eyes and follows me to the cars.

We’ve been up at the cabin for almost two months now and Stiles has his last OB/GYN appointment before the pups are born. Isaac is in the last month of his pregnancy and Scott is just about ready to have an aneurism. We’re all preparing for the pup’s arrival and we’re all sitting on the edge of our seats. We’ll be staying at my parent’s house until Isaac gives birth. 

After the whole Kate thing  ended a few weeks ago, we’ve all been slow to trusting the outside world again. We’ve all been sticking close together and no one has been complaining about it. It’s been hard to step more than ten feet away from my mate but we’ve slowly been returning back to calm. Stiles and I ride in the camaro, my mate sings to the radio and I can’t help but grin at the sound of my mate’s melodic voice filling the car. He’s so light and happy, no longer bogged down by fear and uncertainty. It’s refreshing. The drive down the mountain is always much faster than the drive up and the entire time is pleasant. Then we get back to the Hale house. And all hell breaks loose.

“Derek Andrew Hale!” Mom shrieks, an angry finger pointed at me reprimanding, “You’ve spent far too much time on that mountain.”

“Sorry mom,” I shrug innocently. She turns from me and takes Stiles into a tight hug, laughing mirthfully.

“My beautiful son-in-law, how are you? How are the pups?” She asks quickly.

“We’re fine, Talia, just a little hungry.” Stiles chuckles. 

“Well it’s a good thing I made lunch, huh?” She grins, “I’m glad to see you all here and safe. Come in and eat something.”

The pack all run up and hug her before running inside to get food. Scott and Allison stay by Isaac’s side, helping him out of their car and into the house. Mom rushes to gush over Isaac’s belly then returns to hug me and pull me inside the house where the smell of burgers and potato salad hits me. 

“Nathan!” Mom shouts for my dad, “Your son is home!”

“I know, woman!” My dad shouts back from his home office.

It doesn’t take long for my mother to ease everyone back into being home. She  lets everyone eat and get their fill before taking me to my father to discuss what happened with Kate. It takes a few hours and I’m exhausted from having to retell the entire ordeal, but mom is supportive and dad consoles me. 

“The situation is handled,” I sigh, “Stiles killed Kate and already spoke to the magical councils to deal with all the witches who helped Kate. It’s all over.” I assure them. Mom takes me into a tight hug and holds me.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” She whispers, “You and your pack. Your mate handled this situation like a true Alpha mate. I’m even more indebted to that boy.”

I nod quietly, unsure of what to say to her. 

“Go be with your mate, son.” My dad says, a gentle hand is laid firmly on my shoulder. 

It’s always hard admitting to your parents something that you’ve been so ashamed of. They were there for me the first time my little tryst with Kate and they’re still here for me. They were supportive and they didn’t look at me any differently. That’s what matters to me most. That in their eyes, I’m still Derek, still the same Derek they raised. Stiles is sitting with the rest of the pack under the oak tree in the backyard. They’re all tangled together and happily chatting away. When they see me approaching, they make room next to my mate for me to crawl into the puppy pile. Stiles makes a little content noise that fills me with warmth. He nuzzles in close and everything is right in the world. I couldn’t ask for a better home, a better pack, a better mate. I couldn’t ask for more. And I know that I’m one incredibly lucky man to have all that I do. 

. . .

 

July 26th

Stiles POV

 

Last ultrasound. . .the last time I’ll see the pups before I give birth. This is huge, this is monumental! Derek thrums with excitement beside me. He’s just as eager as I am to get a look at the pups. Waiting in the loby was excruciating. I just want to get in and see my babies. Derek was worried last night with all that happened with Kate. He thought that it might have affected the baby and I just had to reassure him that everything would be okay. While we were in captivity, I had been dizzy and without my prenatals I was worried. But we made it out of there and once I got back on everything, I felt slightly less dizzy all the time. 

“Hale?” A nurse calls from the doorway, ushering us into a small room. She had me sit down on the exam chair and did all the initial testing before the doctor comes in. Then she lays me back and gelled up my belly just as Dr. Pratt enters the room.

“Hales!” She smiles excitedly, “Ready to see the little ones?” 

“More than ready.” I say happily, practically bouncing in the chair.

She rubs the wand over my belly and the room is filled with the sounds of two speedy heartbeats. This is what Derek hears when he puts his ear to my belly. . .he can listen to this whenever he wants. I’m a little jealous. The screen lights up with the pictures of my babies, kicking and squirming around in my belly. One of the pups takes the opportunity to kick as hard as he can making me flinch and groan.

“Calm down in there, jeez.” I grunted. Derek laughs joyously and grins at me.

“I think he’ll definitely be a football player.” Derek grins.

“Oh great,” I rolled my eyes but couldn’t help smiling. My baby can do whatever he wants. Whether it be football or ballet. He can do whatever his heart desires. 

“They both look perfectly healthy. Identical twins it looks like, they share the placenta but have their own  amnions. They’re side by side. . .” The doctor says smiling at the image in front of her, “Two perfectly healthy little boys.”

Derek leans over and kisses me deeply, love and happiness pour through the bond making me drunk on it.

“How is Stiles?” Derek asked suddenly, “How’s the blood pressure issue?”

“Yes,” Dr. Pratt sighs and helps me clean up before looking at the chart, “Your blood pressure is 80/40. It’s pretty low. Have you been dizzy at all? Passed out? Felt nauseous?”

“I’m dizzy frequently. Haven’t passed out and I’m no more nauseous than usual.” I answered.

“Well, let’s just take some blood to double check for anemia. Then we’ll go from there.” Dr. Pratt says.

“Anemia?” Derek practically barks out.

“It just means that he could be lacking in iron. It’s very common in pregnant Omegas. It’s really nothing to worry about.” She says reassuringly. I’m not worried about it, but Derek sure as hell is. 

“Der, calm down,” I whisper to him, “How long will it take to get the blood results back?”

“A few days, I’ll call you as soon as I have the results and if needed, we’ll start you on iron supplements to go with your prenatals.” Dr. Pratt says calmly, “Just please don’t stress about this, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Thanks, Doc.” I give her a happy smile and urge Derek to calm down. 

“Well, this is the last time you’ll be seeing me until your due date in October. Just remember to leave a few days around the date just in case you go into labor. I know Isaac will be due here in a few weeks. Your home is going be a loud house with three pups, huh?” Dr. Pratt laughed lightly.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be a little insane but we’ve got the entire pack up there ready and able to help out. Plus, Isaac deferred for a semester and I’m taking all online classes this coming semester so it won’t be too difficult to manage.” I tell her.

“Right, well if you need anything or have any questions, please feel free to call me. I’ll call you when I have your test results. I probably won’t be seeing you until Isaac gives birth so until then,” She shakes my hand and Derek’s before leaving the room. 

On the way out of the office, they give us a few prints of the ultrasound and a CD of the ultrasound. Everyone’s gonna love the CD.

“I think everyone is out at the movies right now.” Derek informs me as we walk into an empty house. It’s quite, unusually so for the Hale house. 

“So we’re alone right now?” I whisper suggestively. He grins at me and pulls me into his arms.

“Let’s go upstairs,” He says, grinning at me in that way that sends slick down my thighs. He eyes me hungrily and sweeps an arm under my legs, lifting me into a bridal cary, “Jeez! You’re getting heavy.” He teases. I know for a fact that he could carry at least three times my weight.

“I’m pregnant, you ass!” I say, feigning outrage. 

“You’re beautiful,” He says, kissing me while climbing the stairs to our room, “And I love fucking you like this.”

“You’ve got quite the pregnancy kink, don’t you?” I giggled, why not entice my husband a little further. 

I ran my tongue up his gorgeous neck, from the junction of his neck and shoulder to his chin, eliciting a deep growl from my mate. Then I nibbled on his earlobe and nipped at his jaw. He could smell the slick dripping from me and I could tell that the Alpha was close to losing it. His eyes flash at me as he settles me on the bed gently. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Omega-mine.” He growls at me. 

To drive it home, I spread my legs and whimpered.

“Alpha. . .” I moaned, “Make love to me?”

“Don’t need to ask me twice,” He pounces on me, slipping my clothes from my body with ease. His fingers roam my body, taking in every inch of my skin. I moan at his touch, the tips of his fingers send fire through my veins. 

“You’re so wonderful, Alpha, so perfect for me.” I groan out as his lips leave searing kisses on my collar bone, down to my nipples that are so so sensitive.

“I can’t wait for you to produce milk,” his voice is muffled by my skin as he sucks on my nipples, “I wonder how big your little breasts will get. Bet you’ll be sweeter than sugar.”

“Yes, Alpha.” I groaned, my hips buck against his body, my belly brushes against his firm abs. 

“Such a beautiful Omega. So perfect.” Derek’s fingers brush against my little cock and he fondles me, “Tell me what you want, little one.”

“Want you inside me,” I demand “Please, Alpha,” 

“I love you so much,” He stops our frantic humping and stills us. His eyes shine with such utter devotion.

“I love you too, sappywolf.” I say, kissing him lovingly.

And just like a switch is flipped, we’re back to hot and passionate. My Alpha is so wonderful. . .his body-God, I lose myself in his body, in his heat. In his strength. He manhandles me into the position he wants me in, careful not to hurt me. And his lips. . .they’re just as amazing as his cock. My perfect Alpha. . .so. . . _ ah! _

_ Perfect. _

. . .

 

August 5th

 

Isaac sits under a fan, sweating and rubbing his exposed belly. Stiles sits next to him in an identical position. The two Omegas are hot, tired and their feet ache like no one’s business. Scott sits on the floor, massaging his heavily pregnant Omega’s feet, focusing particularly on his swollen ankles. Derek lays another cold ice pack on his mate’s ankles, trying desperately to make him feel better. In southern California, it’s hot and humid, entirely too much for the Omegas. After spending a day outside, running errands with the pack, they’re tired, sweaty and gross. They’ve planted themselves on the couches and they swear they are not going to move any time soon. Lydia and Jackson have run up to shower and Erica is with Boyd at the mall, still getting her nails done. The four youngest betas are out shopping for school supplies and things to fill Stiles’ old apartment. Corey and Liam took the day off from work to get all their shit together for their first day on the following Monday. 

“Babe,” Stiles whined loudly.

“Yes, dear?” Derek huffed.

“Can you get me some water?” He whimpered pitifully. 

“Of course,” Derek sighed, “I am your slave.”

“Last time I checked, slaves get beat when they use sarcasm.” Stiles teased. Derek rolled his eyes and went to get some water for his mate, “I’ve trained him well.”

Isaac laughed, “I need your instruction manual.”

“Hey!” Scott whines indignantly.

“Hay is for horses and you’re a wolf.” Stiles points out, earning himself another laugh from his fellow pregnant Omega. When Derek returns with his mate’s water, Stiles snatches it out of his hands greedily. The three of them sit in uncomfortable silence, cooling down in the nice cold house.

“Where’s Ally?” Stiles asks curiously.

“She’s with her dad, settling Kate’s will.” Scott says tensely, “There’s a bunch of legal stuff they have to deal with. Settling her share of the company, allocating assets, stuff like that. I guess Allison inherited some of her money.”

“Wow that’s really-”

“Ah!” Isaac shouts. His eyes widen at the sting of pain in his belly. Derek and Scott leap to their feet as if they’ve been electrocuted. 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles squeaked.

“I don’t know. I just felt a really bad cramp.” Isaac panted, “I’ve been having contractions for the past several hours but they haven’t been this bad.”

“Oh my God. . .” Derek says breathily and Scott goes incredibly pale and still.

“Has your water broken?” Stiles asks urgently.

“I don’t know. . .I mean I am really sweaty. I just thought. . .ah hell-” He doubles over and cries in pain, clutching his belly, “I think we need to get to the hospital now.”

“Fuck.” Derek says, going just as pale as Scott. Stiles sees that the big strong Alphas are about two seconds from freaking out so he takes charge.

“Alright, Derek, go start the car and call the pack. Tell them to meet us all at the hospital,” Derek nods and rushes off to do as asked, “Scott, I need you to- Scott! Wake up here, we’re kinda crunched for time. Go grab the baby bag and call Allison. I’ll get Isaac to the car. Hurry up.”

Scott snaps out of it and runs upstairs to get their bag and Stiles wraps an arm around Isaac’s waist, giving him his other arm to brace himself on.

“It’s showtime, Isaac.” Stiles laughs brightly. Isaac looks no more panicked than Stiles at the moment, though he’s incredibly scared.

“We’ve gotta call Melissa too, she needs to be there.” Isaac says.

“We’ll call the president if that’s what you want,” Stiles laughs. When they get Isaac into the camaro, Scott comes running out and slides into the passenger seat. 

“Alright, let’s do this!” He shouts excitedly, a new game face already taking over. Stiles tells him to chill. The drive to the hospital is fairly pleasant. Apart from the two contractions at ten minutes apart. When they pull up at the hospital, Scott runs in ahead of us to get Isaac checked in and call the doctor. Melissa comes running out and helps Stiles take Isaac into the hospital.

“This is it!” She says excitedly, “Are you ready?”

“I don’t know,” Isaac laughs through tears.

Melissa is thrumming with happy excitement. Her first grandbaby is about to be born and she’s so happy she could burst. With Melissa on their side, they get Isaac into a very nice, very large birthing suite. One that Isaac knows he can’t afford. But everyone waves off his worries, explaining that Melissa pulled some strings and so did the Hales. Talia and Nathan have major pull in the hospital considering Nathan is one of their largest benefactors and Talia does lots of legal work for the hospital. Scott gets Isaac into a gown and in bed right as another contraction hits. 

“Mother fucker!” He shouts, grunting through the pain. Scott leeches away the lingering pain, he hates seeing his mate in pain. Scott isn’t sure how he got to be so lucky, he’s with one of his beloved Omegas, helping him through labor and waiting for their first pup. The only thing that could make this better would be if-

“Isaac!” Allison burst into the room, her brown hair flowing around her and eyes frantic.

“Ally, baby,” Scott hugs her tightly and brings her closer to Isaac, embracing the both of them. 

“Oh my God, this is really happening. . .” Allison says astonished, “We’re going to be parents, holy shit!” 

“I love you both,” Isaac says tearfully, “I love you both so fucking much. And I love our daughter.”

“Isaac-” Scott begins to tell his mate for the thousandth time that the pup is going to be a boy.

“Call it Omega’s intuition. It’s gonna be a girl.” Isaac says. 

“Whatever you say, baby.” Scott laughs and leans in to kiss his Omega’s forehead.

It only took ten more minutes, when his next contraction hit, for the rest of the pack to show up and Isaac can only be exceedingly grateful that he’s in a large room because this many people could not have fit otherwise. The four youngest betas all give Isaac their best, little gifts like balloons and teddy bears are placed at his bedside. They return to the waiting room without a fuss, letting the others in to see Isaac. Lydia and Erica hug Isaac gently, wishing him luck while Boyd and Jackson stand awkwardly against the wall, sending their love across the room. They’re both far too squeamish to come closer. Laura and Cora bring balloons and cute little teddies for the pup. 

“This pup is gonna have more teddie bears than pack members.” Stiles laughs at all the gifts. 

Talia and Nathan stop by to see Isaac and assure him that they’ll be back at the hospital when the baby is born. It’s so much, so much love and devotion that Isaac starts crying. He loves his family so much. He never thought he could have all this but here he is. . .and he’s grateful for it all. 

“Alright, Mr. Lahey, are you ready to have a baby?” Dr. Pratt walks in, scrubs and all. 

“More than ready.” Isaac smiles at her. The kind doctor washes her hands and slips on a pair of gloves. A little surgical mask covers her mouth.

“Alright, let’s get you in the stirrups.” Dr. Pratt has a nurse adjust the bed, “Alright and we’re going to ask that everyone please leave the room. All but the mates of course.”

“Can Stiles stay in the room too?” Isaac asked. The other Omega looks at him, eyes wide and already tearing up, “We want you to be the Godfather.” That’s when the waterworks started.

“Really?” Stiles asks with a small smile. The three mates nodd.

“You saw me all alone and hurting. . .and you asked me to live with you. A perfect stranger, and you brought me into your home, cared for me and made me pack. You saved me, Stiles, and if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have met my mates. Hell, I probably wouldn’t be pregnant with my precious pup.” Isaac says tearfully, “We would be honored if you were to be the Godfather. You too Derek, you’ve been such a wonderful Alpha and the three of us couldn’t think of a better man to be the protector of our pup. We would be honored if you both would be the Godparents.”

“ _ I  _ would be honored.” Stiles cries, “ _ We  _ would be honored.”

“Thank you.” Derek says, near tears.

“That’s really wonderful and I’m so happy for you guys but let’s check and see how far along you are, Isaac then we’ll all take a break to hug it out.” Dr. Pratt says, breaking everyone’s moment. The pack laugh and wish him well, exiting the room. Derek says that he’s no good in these situations and promptly leaves the room giving his mate a kiss and Isaac a warm smile, wishing him luck. 

“Alright, let’s have a look,” Dr. Pratt says, dipping under the blanket covering Isaac’s legs to get a look. Isaac holds on tightly to his mate’s hands and Stiles takes a seat beside his packmate, a firm hand placed on his thigh. 

“You’re about seven centimeters dilated so you’ve got at least another hour before the kid gets here. My guess is that you’ve been having contractions since this morning?” Dr. Pratt asks Isaac who nods timidly.

“Y-yes but I thought they were just Braxton Hicks. My due date isn’t for another week.” Isaac explains himself.

“Yes well, they can often be misleading but I’m sure they weren’t too painful until recently. Not to mention your labor is progressing very quickly, however, I wouldn’t expect anything less from a werewolf pregnancy. Were's typically have quick labors.” Dr. Pratt says, “I’m going to make a quick round then come in to check again. In the meantime, just remember to relax and be as stress free as you can. The transition stage is going to get painful real fast and it’s important to remember to breathe.”

She nods to us and quickly exits the room. Scott is beginning to panic and Stiles can tell he’s about ready to explode and thankfully, Melissa is here to smack some sense into him. All it takes is a light thump to the head and he’s brought back to reality and his bedside manner improves. Isaac, Stiles and Allison are already running breathing exercises, keeping Isaac occupied through the painful contractions that are getting closer and closer together. Unfortunately for Isaac, being a werewolf means that he’s unable to receive and medication for the pain, he’s just going to have to tough it out. And he makes his outrage towards that fact very known.

“Ugh I hate this!” Isaac shouts as another contraction hits, “Son of a  _ bitch!” _ he shouts.

“It’ll be over in a second,” Melissa says consolingly. Isaac can’t help but let out a defeated cry, sweat and tears cover his face and he’s just about ready to throw in the towel.

Twenty minutes later, the contractions are practically on top of each other and Isaac is freaking out. 

“Get the doctor!” Melissa shouts down the hall for Dr. Pratt. She checked Isaac’s cervix and seeing him at nine centimeters, she thinks they’ll be ready in maybe ten minutes.

Dr. Pratt, like an angel from heaven, enters the room in a flurry of movement and the nurses accompanying him appear to Isaac like the winged seraphs of heaven, ready to get this baby out of him. She’s all gloved up and ready with her nurses standing at attention, ready to welcome the newest member of the pack.

“Alright, ten centimeters. It’s go time, Isaac. I want you to push on the count of three,” Pratt says to a whimpering Isaac, “One. . .two. . .three, push!” 

Isaac screams into the first push, clutching his mate’s hands and crying at the effort and pain. His back smacks against the bed as he pants.

“Alright, again, ready? One. . .two . . .three, push!” Pratt says. Isaac grunts and whimpers. He’s in so much pain but with every push he can feel his pup making its way to the exit, “The baby’s crowning! One more push! One. . .two. . .three!”

And with one final push, Isaac gives all he’s got and little wails fill the air. The nurses leap into action and cut the umbilical cord, whisking the baby away to be cleaned and swaddled. Isaac works with Pratt to deliver the afterbirth and when he’s all taken care of and cleaned up, the werewolf is already starting to heal. The pain is dissipating and Isaac is incredibly tired but the desire to see his pup, scent it and hold it is overpowering the exhaustion. The three mates are in tears, clinging to each other with bated breath to see their firstborn. Scott is struggling not to take the pup from the nurse’s arms but he knows that his Omega needs him and the baby is fine.

“Congratulations, it’s a perfectly healthy little girl.” Dr. Pratt says, smiling as she hands them a little pink bundle. Scott’s jaw practically hits the floor. Isaac can’t help but smirk a little at his Alpha. And when their baby girl is put into Isaac’s arms, the Omega is filled with so much love for his pup that he feels as though he might drown in it.

“What are you going to name her?” Stiles asks quietly, the room falls silent.

“We’re going to name her Hope. Hope Melissa McCall.” Isaac whispers. Allison hugs Scott close, gripping her Alpha’s hand tightly.

“Beautiful,” Melissa says, wiping away her tears, “The first girl to be born in the McCall family. My sister is going to shit herself.”

Everyone in the room laughs. Hope lets out an indignant squeal, unhappy to all the noise. She blinks up at her Omega father and smacks her lips, just about ready to let out another unhappy wail.

“Hush, little one,” Isaac whispers to his daughter, silencing her cries. He rocks her gently in his arms and she falls completely still once more, “Alpha, would you like to hold your daughter?”

Scott looks like he might implode. He scrambles a bit and frets about hurting her, but Melissa is at her son’s side and helps him. When Hope is placed in Scott’s hands, the little pup fits perfectly and her little blue eyes blink up at him in wonder. Scott feels like he’s in another universe, floating in some sea of pure, unadulterated calm. His pup, his daughter. . .he never thought he could love something so much. 

“You. . .you are so beautiful. . .” He whispers to her, getting completely choked up. After a few minutes of holding his daughter, he hands her off to Allison. Scott watches his Omega holding the pup and smiling at her. Though they share no blood relation, Allison is every bit of Hope’s mother as Isaac and Scott are her fathers.

Stiles gets to his feet and heads to the waiting room where the pack is waiting anxiously. When Stiles emerges, Derek is at his feet and taking Stiles into his arms. The rest of the pack are at their feet as well.

“It’s a girl.” Stiles laughs. The room fills with cheers as the pack laughs and hugs each other.

Stiles takes Derek back to the room with the rest of the pack just as the nurses and Dr. Pratt leave the room. They all fall silent as they enter the room and get a glance at their newest little pack mate. There are small gasps and awe’s spreading through the pack. Thankfully, they remain fairly silent in the room. All mindful of the young pup in the room. Then Scott, holding Hope delicately in his arms, walks up to Derek and presents his pup to the Alpha of the pack. Derek feels the call of his instincts and takes the pup gently in his arms and looks at her deeply. His eyes flash crimson red at the pup, and Hope’s eyes flash brilliant gold back at him. With a bright grin, he gently scents the pup and looks to the rest of the pack, nodding his acknowledgement of the young pup into the pack. A low, pleasing growl emanates from the Alpha’s chest and in the next moment, all the wolves in the room rumble in unison.

“Welcome to the Hale pack, little one.” Derek says with the authority of an Alpha. And all Stiles can think is  _ what a perfect day.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my writing, please check out some of my other stories! Thanks!


	35. Hope for the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter, a small change to keep things fresh. Hope you like it!

_**August 6th** _

_**Isaac POV** _

 

Melissa finishes giving Hope a gentle bath, dresses her in a little pink onesie and cap, then swaddles her in a pale pink blanket. The little blanket she knitted herself for her first granddaughter. She hums a song in spanish to my little girl. My little girl. . .hard to believe. It still doesn’t feel real. But it is.

“Te quiero, mi vida,” She cooes to my baby, “Mi reinita.”

I love when she speaks spanish. Just like how I love when Scott speaks spanish or when Allison speaks french. This little girl is going to speak so many languages. I wish I could understand, I’ll have to start learning. I know a few words that Scott has used with Ally and I. 

“Ready to see papa?” Melissa asks Hope as the babe starts to whimper quietly. She smiles at me and places the little bundle in my arms and hands me a bottle. Much to my chagrine. I wish more than anything I could nurse my little girl but sadly, I’m one of many male Omegas that don’t have the genetic makeup for milk glands. Granted, only about nineteen percent of male Omegas even have milk glands, but it still would have been a dream come true. I guess I’ll just have to settle for feeding her the old fashioned way. 

Scott is passed out in the chair beside my bed, still snoring away while Allison is in the shower, getting ready and dressed so we can go home. We’ve got to get packed to head back up the mountain later today because school is starting in two days. While I deferred for the semester, Allison and Scott are still going to school. Scott decided last minute to attend NCU like Allison and I. Even though he would have- ah who am I kidding? We all knew that we wouldn’t be able to make it without him with us. Especially now with Hope, no way could we do this without him. 

My beautiful baby looks up at me, her pale skin still so fresh and new. She blinks up at me, questioningly, searchingly. She’s so beautiful. . .so small and fragile but undeniably strong. This pup smells like love and pure joy. She’s so pure. . .so clean. I start to tear up again, my heart swelling to the size of an ocean liner. I never thought that I could love something so much. . .or someone. Then Scott and Allison came into my life and they gave me this. . .they gave me the most important little gift. All of a sudden it’s no longer just Scott and Allison chaining me to Earth, it’s my daughter. And her chain is the strongest. I look at her deeply and sniffle lightly.

“I love you so much, little one. I-” I sniffed, “I never had so much in my life. I never had so much love in my life. So much family. Little girl, I love you so much. More than anything on this Earth and I will give you anything your little heart desires. Anything you want or need, I will get you. And you will never spend a single day hurting or sad. . .you will be so, so loved. I swear to you. Your daddy and your mommy love you so much. And your papa loves you. . .your entire pack loves you.”

It’s like the world is silent for us. It’s so impossibly peaceful for us. Like a moment to let me catch my breath and be with my baby. 

“We’ll be together every single day of your life. There won’t be a single day where you’re alone in this world,” I whisper to her as she suckles on the bottle, “One day, I’ll tell you about what happened to me. About the nightmares and the nights when I can’t sleep. I’ll tell you how I’ve wanted you all my life and I swear that even when we fight, I’ll always do my best to see the world through your eyes. And even though your daddy and mommy might annoy you, I promise I’ll do my best to be the middleman.”

“ _ We _ annoy  _ her _ ?” Ally says in mock offense. Her hair drips on the floor and she grins at me. 

My beautiful mate sits on the bed quietly so as not to wake our Alpha. Scott is so tired after being up for almost thirty two hours with me. Poor Alpha. . .

“Are you ready for school on Tuesday?” I asked her.

“Ready for school to start? Yes. Ready to leave this precious little bean? No.” She smiles at me. I offer our pup to her to hold and she quickly takes Hope into her arms, cradling her so softly.

“I still can’t believe this is real,” I whisper, “It doesn’t feel real at all and at the same time, it does. . .I’m not making any sense.” 

“You’re making perfect sense,” She assures me, “She looks like the sweetest dream and smells so beautiful. . .and she feels so solid, like we can’t mistake that she’s actually here.”

“She’s going to be the most perfect little Alpha pup.” I say confidently.

“We need to wake our Alpha so he can sign you out of here,” Allison sighs, “I’m eager to get you and Hope back home.”

“Yeah,” I’m just as eager to leave as she is. I lean over towards Scott and pat him gently on the knee, “Scott, baby, wake up.”

Scott jerks awake and nearly falls out of the chair. He groans and stretches then looks at us both with tired eyes. Poor baby, he’s not going to get any sleep for the foreseeable future. He gives us an apologetic smile and leaps into action, kissing his pup’s forehead and exiting the room to sign me out. 

I’m perfectly healed now, thank God. My once distended belly is now flat and toned once more. Thank God for werewolf genes. When Scott reenters the room, Derek and Stiles walk in behind him with large smiles on their faces. Stiles’ belly is so round. . .I’m almost envious. He’s positively glowing with magic and pregnancy, his dimpled smile is infectious and I find myself smiling back.

“We’re here to help you guys get out of here,” Stiles informed us, “We installed the carseat and I warded it with ten different protection spells and calming charms. She’ll be as chill as a sloth all the way home.”

I can’t help but laugh because of course Stiles would think so far ahead as to charm our pups carseat to be extra safe and calming. I give him a thankful hug and leave the room to change. Getting out of the hospital gown might just be the biggest relief ever. Once I’m dressed and ready to go, Allison is smiling down at the pup, who is currently being held by Derek. The big Alpha looks strangely larger holding such a small bundle. Stiles looks like he might just burst into tears at the sight of the big bad Alpha holding my pup. 

“Alright, let’s hit the road,” Scott says, reentering the room. Derek passes Hope off to Scott and together, we head to the cars. Allison kisses me and Scott before heading to her car to drive home while Scott and I slide into the camaro. I strap my baby into the carseat and she instantly settles. She doesn’t squirm or cry out at all. Instead, she looks at me curiously and smacks her lips. We get about halfway home before she falls asleep.

“Wow, this car seat is amazing. . .” I whisper. Stiles chuckles and looks over at the sleeping pup.

“Precious dziewczyna,” He smiles. 

“You know that since we’re heading back up the mountain today, Lydia and Jackson are heading to San Francisco. We won’t be seeing them for a few weeks.” Derek points out gently. I know it’s a soft subject for everyone, it’s going to be hard not having them around but we’ve agreed on a standing appointment every night for a skype call with them. They’ll be able to talk to us and see Hope and we can make arrangements for the night time we go back to the Hale house to visit. Which won’t be until October for the birth of Stiles’ pups. Our schedules are impossibly busy. It’ll be especially hard on Lydia and Jackson being so far away from the pack. But we’ll just have to make due.

“We’ll call them tonight when everyone’s settled,” I whisper to everyone reassuringly.

“I can’t wait to get back home to the cabin.” Stiles says longingly.

“You’re still nesting,” Derek chuckles.

“Just because I found the absolute perfect stencils for you to paint in the nursery does not mean I’m-” Stiles stops himself, “Okay, I guess I am nesting.”

The way Stiles looks at Derek makes me feel so warm. Amber eyes stare at Derek with so much love and affection. Is that how I look when I look at Scott? I hope so. . .

When we pull up to the house, there’s a large banner over the door that says ‘Welcome home, Hope!’ and a grin breaks across my face. The entire pack is standing outside the door, excitedly cheering and smiling at us. It’s the best homecoming I could have ever asked for. When the car is in park, Hope begins to wake up and thanks to the car seat, she’s not fussy at all. Talia is the first to hold the pup, the seasoned mother takes Hope into her practiced hands and holds her gently. Her eyes shine with love for the little pup and she grins. Nathan is beside her in an instant, immediately attracted to the pup. He has a small smile on his face and lets hope’s tiny fingers wrap around his pointer finger. 

“She’s so cute!” Talia says, “I could just eat you up!”

“What time are you all leaving?” Nathan asks Derek.

“We’ll leave after dinner.” Derek says with a tinge of sadness. Nathan mirrors it with a tense look but nods his understanding. 

“Come on, I’ve got food waiting,” his mother says, breaking the silence. 

All of a sudden there’s hugging and laughter. Hope is being passed from one set of arms to another and everyone is quickly falling in love with my little girl. It’s nice because I don’t need to feed her, someone else is practically calling dibs. We hand her over to Scott when it comes time to change her diaper. He grumbles the entire time but he gets it done. Hope doesn’t cry once. 

“She’s so calm for a newborn,” Talia states, “how peculiar.”

“Knowing Stiles, he’s probably working a little bit of his magic.” I laugh, “I can’t complain.”

The rest of the day is spent together. The entire pack sitting and enjoying our time before we pack up to go. Talia makes a massive spaghetti dinner for all of us with chocolate cake for dessert. I’m practically radiating happiness the entire evening. While I’m happy to be here with everyone, I’m excited to go home and when it comes time to pack the cars, I try to dumb down my happiness a bit while everyone says their sad goodbyes. It’s hard watching Lydia and Jackson hop in the porsche and depart. Lydia cried only a little bit and Jackson was stone faced the entire time. But he hugged Derek and Boyd, kissed Hope on the forehead and embraced the other Omegas in the pack. They made the promise to call when they were settled and ensured that they would facetime us every night. 

“Alright, we better head off now and we’ll be able to get back by nightfall.” Derek says after helping Scott put the carseat in Allison’s car. Talia starts tearing up and embraces her son in a big hug. Nathan pats him on the back and tells him to drive safely.

“Congrats, dear, she’s beautiful.” Talia says, hugging me tightly, “Please let us know if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Talia,” I smile at her, “You take care of Nathan. We’ll be back in October.” 

She laughs and lets me go. Allison carefully slides Hope into her carseat and buckles her in. Cora and Laura hug everyone goodbye and return back inside the house before anyone can see them crying. 

“Follow the leader,” Derek says teasingly to everyone, “Allison, I want you behind me, alright?”

She gives an instant nod. She wants us right in the middle of the caravan with Erica and Boyd trailing so that we’re always in sight by someone. The youngest four give us warm hugs before we slip into the cars, wishing us all well.

“No sex on my couch!” Stiles shouts at them through the window earning heated blushes from the four high schoolers.

“Stiles, if you didn’t want people having sex on that couch you should take it to the mountain with you.” I roll my eyes.

“That’s a good idea!” Stiles says, snapping his fingers. I have a feeling we’re going to have a new couch when we get home, “Don’t worry, I swapped it out for the couch in the cabin. Now you can have sex on it as much as you want!” 

With that lovely suggestion, he rolls up the window and we head off for home. Little hope begins to fall asleep beside me and the car ride is the most pleasant trip we’ve ever made. Scott can’t stop looking back at his daughter in awe.

“I can’t believe we made a human,” He whispers, “I can’t believe I have a daughter. . .”

“Still doesn’t seem real.” Allison agreed.

“No more babies for a few more years, though, okay?” I ask with a light laugh. Scott looks at me with that lopsided grin that I love so much.

“Hope is enough for me,” Scott laughs, “For now.”

That little promise is enough to keep me smiling like a lovesick idiot the rest of the drive up. My wonderful Alpha and my beautiful Omega have promised me forever and given me a gift beyond compare. It feels like the universe has just looked at me and smiled. I’m so incredibly lucky to have this, to have a future. It feels like nothing I’ve ever felt before. 

When Mom died, all I had left was Camden. He bridged the gap between me and my father, made it so that we could all coexist. Life wasn’t easy with the three of us struggled, but with Camden, it was doable. Dad was always far more receptive and loving to my brother. Two Alphas making one another proud and happy. Even though Camden loved me despite my secondary gender, dad didn’t. Dad didn’t like having an Omega son and made his disgust towards Omegas known frequently. But he never hurt me physically. No, that only happened after Cam died. That’s when the abuse started. And I began to hate myself for something I could not control. I hated myself for the simple atrocity of being alive. Every insult and slander he threw my way, I believed. I knew I wanted to get away but I couldn’t get out fast enough and it wasn’t until he was arrested. Still waiting for his day in court. He doesn’t even know about his granddaughter. I don’t think he would even want to know. I don’t think he would love her. I don’t want someone that horrible, someone that full of hate around my beautiful Hope. 

When dad was arrested, I was finally free. But I had never been so alone. It felt like every part of me was wasting away, fading to nothing. I didn’t know how I would live alone, I didn’t  _ want  _ to live alone. And like a shooting star or an angel helping to guide me, Stiles appeared. Stiles appeared and brought me Ally and Scott. And they gave me a future. They gave me forever. They gave me Hope. 

I’ll never lose it again.


	36. Tabula Rasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your nipples ladies and gentlemen, you're in for a wild ride

August 26th

Derek POV

 

Sunlight filters through the curtains in the early morning and the only reason I’m awake, is because Stiles is snoring right in my ear. His belly is laying on top of my abdomen, the pups kicking away. I can’t help but stare at the soft skin of his large belly. So smooth and supple. The firmness of his belly is making me pop a boner. Having him so round with my pups.  _ Fuck.  _ He’s so ripe and perfect. His scent is intoxicating. And having his round belly against my toned abdomen is a sight so endearing I feel like my heart could burst. 

And Stiles is still snoring away in my ear. He’s so perfect it’s unbelievable. My perfect mate. The pups in his belly kick inside him and I can feel their little feet press against my belly. I raise a hand to stroke his stomach, my wolf howls in happiness and satisfaction when I hear my mate purr in his sleep. The smell of content Omega fills my nostrils. It’s nearly nine o’clock and as much as I don’t want to get up, I need to get some food in my mate. I take another moment to look at him and soak in all of his features. His chest is pressed to my side and I can clearly see where his pectorals are swelling to create little round breasts that will one day feed our pups. It’s so incredibly arousing and his little dusky nipples stand at attention. He complained last night about them being sore and I know that soon, he’ll be producing milk. Even before the pups arrive, the milk he makes will be all for me. I’ll have to get my fill before the pups need all the milk. God his new breasts are so perky. And I’m so lucky that my Omega is one of the few male Omegas in the world that can produce milk for their offspring. 

I’m a lucky Alpha. 

My Omega nuzzles against me unconsciously when I begin to shift under him. At seven months, nearly eight, he’s much needier and more tactile and usual. He can hardly stand to be away from me for more than a few hours when awake. Just about long enough for me to go to school and return. Stiles hates it, he knows that being so dependant on me is limiting my time at college but I couldn’t care less. My mate and pups need me and hanging around school longer than necessary has never been essential for me. I would much rather spend all my time at home but Stiles has made it very clear that despite him wanting me home all the time, he wants me in school so I can get my degree. Erica and Boyd, however, go out frequently on the weekends to all the parties that the rest of us can’t attend. Erica loves going out and Boyd knows his mate likes parties so they go together even though we all know Boyd would rather be home. They treat it like a date night and Boyd ends up having a good time out with his mate anyways. The rest of us are more than happy to be homebound.

“Baby, wake up.” I shake my mte lightly. He grumbles in his sleep and clutches at me, “Come on, time to get up and eat something.”

“D’nt wanna.” He grunts tiredly.

“I know, but the sooner you get up the sooner you’ll feel better.” I tell him, “Boyd, Scott and I are going to get groceries today and I need help with my bio homework.”

He grunts and blinks up at me indignantly. Grumpy mate is not a happy mate. I chuckled and pulled myself from his searching arms and urged him to get up. This Saturday is not unlike all Saturdays. Routine is my new best friend and I can’t say I’m not happy about that. Domesticity suits me and my pack. I couldn’t be happier.

. . .

September 18                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

Stiles POV

“Get the fuck out!” I shout at Derek, rage and hurt roles off of me in waves. Derek looks at me pleadingly and I know I should listen to him but I’m unable to see anything but red. My magic sparks around me dangerously. I know I need to get a hold of myself. 

“Stiles, just let me expl-”

“No!” I shout at him, throwing a book at his head, “I saw you!”

“She ambushed me!” Derek yells back at me, “I told you she’s been hitting on me for weeks now! And I’ve been pushing her away!”

“I don’t want your excuses!” My hormones rage and he’s trying very hard not to lose his composure, “I get it, really. She’s pretty and unattached. Not pregnant with swollen ankles and stretch marks. She’s new and  _ exciting.”  _ I say bitterly, tears streaming down my face.

“Baby, you know I don’t give a shit about anyone but you.” Derek says consolingly, taking a cautionary step forward. And I’m so fucking exhausted and my body is reeling from the tidal wave of emotion that smacked me down. The pups have been wiggling inside me angrily and they’re still so active it’s giving me cramps. My feet and my back hurt, my nipples hurt. I feel like screaming. 

“Do you not. . .do you not love me anymore?” I whimpered to my mate, “Cuz I-”

“Shut up, Stiles.” My Alpha growls and stalks up to me, gripping my arms in his and pulls me against him. His warmth makes me whimper pitifully, the pups inside me wriggle to get closer to their father, “You are my mate and my husband. That means that come hell or high water, you’re the only one on God’s green Earth that I will ever want to spend the rest of my life with. Don’t you understand how much I love you? I’d die for you, Stiles.”

I feel so miserably that I can’t do anything but cry against his strong shoulder and sink into his warmth.

“You’ve given me so much, baby. Look what you’re doing for me, carrying my pups, giving me a family, a future. Can’t you see that is nothing short of amazing?” He asks pleadingly, “You’re pregnant, extremely so. And I know that this little outburst was only because your hormones got the better of you and your body is hurting. I know that, please let me help you? Let me make you feel better? Let me worship you like you deserve?”

My heart swells with shame and love. An odd combination and I can’t help but feel ashamed of my assumptions and for yelling at my mate and worse. . .doubting him. 

“I should be worshiping you.” I whimper sadly. He picks up on my emotions and smiles at me, shaking his head.

“You’re about ready to drop, baby.” Derek chuckles, “I know you love me. And what happened today just made you snap. I want you to go lay on the bed while I go and put the kettle on the stove and fill the tub for us.” His Alpha voice is laced with authority. 

I nod obediently and sit on the edge of the bed and wait. My Alpha gives me a stern look and rushed off to do as he said. I let the feeling of exhaustion and shame fill me. I saw that girl, that impetuous beta pull Derek into a heated kiss when I went to surprise him for lunch in town. She’s tall and beautiful, long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was very pretty and the smirk on her face when she kissed my husband was very telling of her shitty personality. 

I remember feeling angry and betrayed. I don’t know why, I know Derek loves me. And I know that he’d never hurt me or the pups. I don’t know why my emotions and fears got the better of me. I guess being away from him every day and not knowing what’s going on with him for five hours out of every day just fills me with fear. But I’m just being silly. I’m just being stupid. Derek is my husband. He’s my mate and we’ve mated for life. We’ve created children together, a life together. There’s no way that Derek would leave us. Derek  _ loves  _ us. 

I don’t know how long I was sitting there, wallowing in my self-hatred before Derek appears by my side with a steaming mug of raspberry leaf and chamomile tea. A small, thin smile on his face. The mug of tea warms my limbs instantly and the soothing scent wraps around me, soothing my nerves. I sip on the tea while Derek runs a hot bath for us and by the time he returns to my side, I’ve drunk half the tea and have calmed down significantly. Derek takes the tea from my hands and gently lifts my clothes off my body. He then strips off his own clothes, the sight of my naked husband doing it’s job of soothing my nerves even further. He takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom where the curtains are drawn and the only light in the room is a full flickering of softly scented lavender candles. The tub is filled with hot water and lots of bubbles. He helps me into the tub and the moment the hot water touches my skin, I groan in relief. The hot water feels so good on my sore ankles and body parts. Once inside the large tub, Derek steps inside, laying behind me and pulls me against his front. His hands pull bubbles up around my arms and chest, his large fingers cup my small breasts and massage them gently eliciting low moans of relief from me. 

I can’t help but nuzzle against him and allow him to manipulate my limbs as he wishes. The pups have finally settled down inside my belly and I’m allowed a moment of respite.

“You have to know that you’re the only one for me.” Derek’s voice is firm and pleading.

“I know,” I sigh against him, swallowing what’s left of my pride, “I’m sorry Alpha. I know you’d never betray us like that.”

He remains silent, placing a small kiss on my forehead. Together we lay in the tub, soaking in the hot water and relaxing. The soothing aromas in the room working to absorb the tension. Derek washes my body and massages the knots in my lower back. His fingers work their magic on my achy body.

“My hormones got the better of me.” I whisper to him.

“I know, baby. You’re heavily pregnant and you’re hurting. That and the emotions you’re getting from the pups are overwhelming.” He consoles me.

“All they want is you near me.” I admit hopelessly.

“I’ll always be here, my Omega.” Derek assures me.

“I know.” I tell him honestly. I know my Alpha will be here no matter what. Come hell or high water. 

 

. . .

 

October 31st

Derek POV

“Uuuugh,” Stiles groans then goes silent for another few minutes, “Nnngh.” he groans again.

“I know, baby,” I sigh tiredly, still rubbing his feet. My poor, full to bursting Omega. He’s just about ready to pop and he’s suffering. The poor Omega won’t stop groaning and complaining but frankly, no one is blaming him. He’s as big as a blimp, a beautiful blimp, but still. . .a blimp. He’s huge. He’s big and he’s heavy. He’s dizzy all the time and hot. He’s uncomfortable in his skin and his breasts hurt. I won’t say that I haven’t enjoyed his now medium sized breasts and exquisitely delicious milk. The fact that he is now in labor is only making it worse.

He’s not having an easy go of it. He’s sweating and fighting with his magic which is struggling to break free. The last thing anyone wants is for his magic to interpret this as a threat and take action. Not to mention, the pups are also using what little magic they have and it’s a little troublesome. The weather outside is being influenced by one of the pups and is storming rigorously and the flowers in the room keep dying and coming back to life because of the second pup. It’s a little hilarious when the flowers shrivel and die one moment then bloom into life the next. It’s around noon and we’ve been at this since one o’clock this morning. My parents wait anxiously in the couches against the wall, my mom constantly runs out of the room to get my Omega whatever he wants. The rest of the pack have been coming in in shifts. Lydia and Jackson arrived at the hospital early this morning and are currently at the Hale house, sleeping. 

“Derek, I think I’m going to explode.” Stiles groans. Tears brim his eyes and he’s struggling to keep his composure. 

“I know baby, just a little longer.” I say consolingly, feeling utterly helpless.

Another hour of struggling passes and Stiles has only dilated one centimeter. He’s exhausted and his blood pressure keeps rising, making me terribly nervous. His heart races like a jackrabbit and he’s hot. My poor mate. My wolf paces irritably, howling every time my Omega lets out a cry of pain. I wish this could be over soon. 

Then the monitor on his belly, listening to the pup’s heartbeats starts to slow and the flowers in the room cease to come back to life. Fuck. Then there’s beeping in the room, loud and alarming. Stiles’ head is lolling to the side and he’s struggling to focus. And I smell blood. My hands scramble to hold onto my mate’s hand. This must be what it feels like to die.

“Stiles?” I ask brokenly, “Stiles!” 

Then I’m not sure what happens. All I hear is shouting and nurses enter the room in a rush. They’re shouting orders at each other and a few moments later, Dr. Pratt rushes into the room, jumping into action. 

“Prep the OR.” Dr. Pratt barks out an order and a nurse runs out into the hall and they start prepping Stiles. 

“What the hell is happening?” I try to sound levelheaded but my voice gives away my emotions.

“Placental abruption. One of the pups has gone into distress and we’re taking Stiles in for an emergency c-section.” Dr. Pratt says as he unhooks my mates from the machines and begins to roll him out of the room. 

“Der-” My mate’s voice is weak and scared. It wrenches at my heart. I grip his hand in mine and follow him out of the room. 

“I’m here, baby. I’m not leaving.” I tell him firmly. I’m surprised I can even walk, my legs feel like jelly.

“The pups. . .” He whimpers.  _ Fuck.  _

“It’s going to be okay, everything’s going to be fine. You and the pups.” I tell him as reassuringly as I can manage. I look to my parents and I can see their hearts breaking, “I won’t let anything happen to you or our babies.”

“You’ll need to scrub up, Derek.” Dr. Pratt says when we reach the OR. I follow a nurse’s instructions and clean myself then slip into a pair of covers that I need to wear. I don’t know what she called them, all I can focus on is getting them on and getting back to my Omega’s side. Stiles is in tears, terrified and anxious. The doctor’s work behind the screen, blocking sight from his belly while they do their work. All I can focus on is holding my mate’s hand and stroking his damp hair. When an oxygen mask is placed on his face it feels like my world is crumbling. Stiles is hooked up to more machines and he’s stable. He’s okay. But the pups aren’t. 

“Alright, let’s get this done.” Dr. Pratt says, mouth covered by a surgical mask, “Scalpel.”

I can barely process what’s happening. Deep amber eyes are wide and looking at me, like I’m all that’s holding him down to Earth. 

“BP and heart rate are stable,” one of the attending nurses says. I can hear Dr. Pratt slicing through my mate’s skin and it takes everything inside me not to rip her throat out. 

Then a few moments later, I hear the cries of my first pup. The one that had gone into distress. He cries loudly, his little lungs filling with air. He comes out screaming, purple and covered in lots of things I don’t want to think about. Tears spring to my eyes and I’m smiling. The nurses make quick work of checking him and swaddling the little thing in a blue blanket. 

“Perfectly healthy little boy.” A nurse says happily placing him in my arms, “Seven pounds, three ounces.”

She just plops him in my arms. A tiny, little delicate thing that has just stopped his crying but maintains his whimpers in my arms. He’s perfect.

“Stiles. . .” I whisper, at a loss for words.

“And here comes the second one,” Dr. Pratt announces. His hands squish around inside my mate then pull out the next pup. He’s even louder than the first, screaming his little purple head off. Oh my God.The nurses weigh him and check him, swaddle him and hand him over to my mate’s waiting arms.

“Pup number two. . .six pounds twelve ounces.” The nurse announces.

Stiles is crying and holding our pup tightly, smiling at the baby in his arms.

“They’re perfect.” He whispers. I can’t stop looking at him. I can’t stop smiling and crying. My God, I’m so gone on them. My babies. . .I’m a dad.  _ Holy shit. _ I’m a dad. . .

“What are their names?” A nurse asks, holding a clipboard in her hands.

“Noah Aleksy Hale,” I say, holding the first pup. Cooing at the little whimpering bundle.

“Nathan Mirek Hale,” Stiles whispers, stroking our second pup’s cheek softly.

“Welcome to the pack,” I whisper to the pup in my arms and scent the little bundle. I lean in close to Stiles and scent Nathan, making a little rumbling growl in my chest. 

She nods and writes the names down, leaving to print them on the birth certificates. The doctor takes a while to deliver the afterbirth and sew up my mate. When it’s all over, we’re carted back to the room. Mom and dad aren’t in the room, they’re most likely with the rest of the pack. Once Stiles is situated in the room, we’re left alone for a little while. Thankfully. I want a few minutes alone with my family. 

Stiles is hooked up to the old machine and the room is still buzzing with activity for a few minutes before they cleared out. The pup in my arms starts to fall asleep. He whimpers slightly then closes his little eyes. His little head is covered in little wisps of dark hair. It’s dark, matching mine. Their eyes are dark, not likely to change for a while but I hope that they have Stiles’ eyes.

“Der. . .look what we did.” Stiles says in utter awe of the little bundle in his arms and the matching pair in mine.

“They’re absolutely perfect.” I smile at him and sit by his side so Stiles can see both our pups. He starts tearing up again, rocking the pup in his arms.

“Moje piękne niemowlęta,” He whispers, “Nie wiem, jak przyjechałem zasłużyć na ciebie, ale przysięgam, że nigdy cię nie puszczę.”

I wish I understood my husband, the way he said that just made my stomach well up in love and endearment. After another moment of silence, the pups decide that they’ve had enough and begin to scream their little heads off. 

“Hand him over,” Stiles smiles at me, receiving Noah into his arms, adjusting the pups to latch onto his nipples. The sight of my mate nursing my newborn pups arouses me and satiates my Alpha in the most primal of ways, ‘God. . . look what we did.”

“I was so scared,” I whisper to him, tears springing to my eyes once again as I thought about my mate bleeding and woozy. I thought about how close I came to losing Noah and maybe even Stiles.

“It all turned out alright, Alpha,” Stiles gives me a tired smile, “And it was all worth it. Kochanie, it was so worth it.”

Stiles is utterly and totally in love with the pups in his arms, suckling. I spend a few minutes looking at my mate and then remember the pack that’s still waiting in the loby. 

“Baby, I’m gonna go and tell the pack that everything’s okay.” I tell Stiles, slowly getting to my feet.

“Bring them in, I think they’re done.” Stiles tells me, “Then it’s time to go to sleep.” He cooes to the babies. I give a small nod and kiss his forehead before leaving the room.

In the lobby, the pack sits anxiously, my parents pace back and forth. When they see me, they all jump to their feet and look at me fearfully. 

“Everything’s fine,” I tell them with a small smile, “Wanna come and meet your new packmates?”

They all grin at me and cheer quietly, following closely as I lead them to the room. Stiles is covered again by the time we get back to the room and he’s rocking the babies, humming to them. The flowers in the room have come back to life and the storm outside has calmed. I can tell that Stiles has put a cap on the pup’s power. Mom starts crying the moment she sees the pups and dad’s smile widens. I lift Nathan into my arms and rock him gently.

“This is Noah Aleksy Hale,” Stiles smiles at everyone.

“And this. . .this is Nathan,” I say, looking at my father whose eyes widen and tear up, “Nathan Mirek Hale.”

“You named him after me?” Dad asks in a shaky voice.

I nod, “After you and Stiles’ father.” 

“They’re perfect,” Talia whispers, asking to hold Noah. The moment the pup is in her arms, she’s smiling like crazy.

“They’re two of a pair. . .baby boys.” Stiles smiles.

“They’re both sparks, huh?” Scott asked, bounding his own baby in his arms.

“Yeah, a couple little powerful sparks.” Stiles chuckles, “They’ve been messing with the weather and the flowers. I’ve been siphoning their magic and redirecting their energy so nothing goes haywire in here.”

The babies are being passed around from one pair of arms to another and everyone gets a chance to hold the pups. When Hope starts getting fussy, Scott looks apologetically at me.

“I think we better head on home,” Isaac says quietly, “We’ll come back tomorrow to visit.”

“We’re so happy you and the pups are okay.” Allison says, giving my mate a gentle hug before taking Isaac’s hand and leaving the room. Then a small nurse came into the room pushing two small cribs.

“Alright, everyone. It’s been a long day and it’s time to get some rest.” She says, motioning for everyone to say their goodbyes and leave the room. Mom and dad leave the room reluctantly after giving the pups kisses.

“We’ll be here in the morning with breakfast.” Mom promises. 

Laura and Cora are the last to hold the pups, their tears freshly dried.

“Okay little monsters,” Laura sing-songs, “We’ll be back tomorrow morning to spoil you boys rotten.”

They kiss the pups goodbye and place them in their cribs where the nurses change them and re-swaddle them. They start to fuss but Stiles quickly uses his magic to float around them in a faint yellow glow, lulling them to sleep. The room quieted as everyone bid their goodbyes and left the room, leaving Stiles and I alone. When the last person leaves and the door closes, it’s suddenly so silent and my heart feels as though it’s sunk into my feet. The look on my face must have clued Stiles in because one look at him and he’s opened his arms wide, motioning for me to join him. So I slink to my mate’s side and gently climb into the hospital bed with him, careful not to jar his body too much. He grimaces lightly as he pulls the blankets around me and wraps his arms around my middle. I silently make my home in his side, nuzzling against his neck and clutch at his gown.

“You scared the shit out of me,” I whispered to him.

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” Stiles’ warm lips kiss my forehead. 

“I really thought-” My voice becomes painfully shaky and I think I might cry again. But my wonderful Omega simply smiles and scents me.

“I’m fine, and the pups are fine. I have a feeling that Noah is going to have a flare for drama.” He chuckles, “Kochanie, the pups are beautiful and perfect in every way. I couldn’t possibly love them more and I love you so much for giving them to me. My Alpha, these two little beings are the most important things I have ever created and look at them! Two little sparks. Two little clean slates for the world to make their way and become something amazing. Oh Derek. . .”

My Omega seems to struggle with the words he wants to say and I know exactly how he feels. How could I possibly try to even describe the amazing little bundles we’ve brought into the world? These two new beings that as Stiles said, have a chance to become something that the world has ever seen. And these little beings will have the chance to grow and learn. They’ll be the next generation and the future I see for them? The future can hold nothing short of some amazing shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It probably wasn't that wild. Anyways, I hope I didn't make it too rushed but I've been dying to get to the birthing so. . .hope it wasn't horrid. Anyways. . .


	37. One Hell of a Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been itching to put this story to bed and now I'm doing it. I know it seems a little cut off but I think this story is well wrapped with a perfect little bow. It's a short chapter but it's a good place to end. I might write an epilogue at some point in the future.

November 19th

Stiles POV

Derek sits beside me on the grass in front of the tombstone. He holds Nathan in his arms and I hold Noah. The pups have long since fallen asleep and are wrapped in warm blankets, warded against the cold. Tears gather in my eyes and I can’t help but feel all the emotions I’ve held off for so long. The pain and loss in my heart hasn’t diminished, not in the slightest. And I know it never will but it’s gotten easier to bear with Derek by my side. Derek has never really been to visit my parents, hell, I haven’t been to visit them in a long time and I can’t help but feel just a little disappointed in myself for not coming to see them since last year. 

“Hi dad, mom. . .” I whisper into the ether, “it’s been a long time and so much has happened.” I get choked up. Derek places a firm hand on my shoulder and I smile at him gratefully. I put my hand on the grass beneath us and flowers spring up from the ground instantly. White lilies frame the tombstone and their fragrance is so pleasant. 

“This is Derek. The guy I told you about,” I chuckle tearfully, “We mated this past year. Got married in May and now. . .now we’ve got two pups. I named one after you, dad. Noah. And Nathan. Noah and Nathan. . .” I bite my lip to fight off the quiver in my voice.

“It’s good to meet you,” Derek whispers reverently, “You both raised an amazing son.”

I eye him gratefully and clutch at my pup, anchoring myself. My magic is starting to fizzle around me and I know I need to get a hold on it. My touch is making the grass grow green and lush, the dust on the headstone clear and the graveyard starts to sing.

“They’re sparks, mom. Two new sparks in this world,” I whisper to her, “I wish you two could be here to h-hold them,” I can’t keep in the squeak of sadness in my voice.

“They’re here, Stiles. Watching over us and I know that they’ll always be with the pups.” Derek whispers to me. We take a moment to sit in silence. 

“ On jest taka kochająca Alpha. Nigdy nie myślałem, że mogę to mieć. . .miłość. . .Rodzina. . .paczkal. Ale Znaleźli mnie. Wiem, że mnie nigdy nie zawiodą.” I whisper to my parents, “Spójrz, co zrobiłem, Co zrobiliśmy. . .Moje dwa piękne dzieci. Powiem im o Tobie. Poznają twoje imiona. To, co obaj zrobiliście dla mnie. Obiecuję.”

The tears are free falling now and I can’t stop them. Derek takes my hand and squeezes gently. The pups are beginning to fuss and I know it’s because my energy is starting to darken.

“Let’s go home, I want cuddles,” I chuckle dryly, “Do zobaczenia wkrótce

Kocham cię mama, tato. . .tak wiele.”

My Alpha lifts me to my feet and wraps his arm around me.

“I love you,” He whispers in my ear.

“I love you too, Derbear.” I kiss his cheek.

Once the pups are secured in their carseats in the back seat of the camaro, Derek begins our drive back to the house where our pack is waiting for us. 

“You know, this time last year we were just beginning to fall in love,” I say nostalgically.

“I remember,” Derek smiles, “I remember every minute of us falling in love.”

“Do you ever regret it? Ever wish we had taken things slower?” I ask him curiously.

“No, never. I spent a lot of time wasted on tormenting you, fighting my instincts and buried in my own fears. You brought me out of that. And yeah, we moved pretty fast but. . .I think it all happened perfectly. I mean, look where we are now. Married and mated happily, in a loving relationship with a stable home life and two beautiful pups that will grow up loved and wanting for nothing. I don’t think we could have done any better.” He says confidently, taking my hand and stroking it with his thumb, “I’m the luckiest Alpha on the planet to have such an amazing, beautiful and talented mate. With two amazing, little copies of us. I think our lives are perfect.”

I start to tear up again, but this time with tears of joy and love. He’s right, our lives seemed to be in fast forward for a long time and now all is peaceful. We’re safe and secure, positively loved by one another and the future is sitting in the back seat. 

“It’s one hell of a happy ending.” I smile at my mate. His smile is blinding and his green eyes, the eyes I fell in love with, seem to glow.

“One hell of a happy ending.” Derek laughs in agreement.

One hell of a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all my faithful readers! I love writing and this story has been my baby for a while but now it's fully grown and deserving of a life without me. So here it is, the final chapter. If you like my writing, please check out my other stories and keep checking your feeds for my next stories, I can't wait to share them with you! Love you!


End file.
